Los Descendientes: Saga de los seis mundos
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Continuación de la primera parte. Ha pasado un año y Akane aún le inquieta lo que en verdad sucedió con su futura hija, pero una oportunidad aparece de verla nuevamente sin saber que esto puede traer consecuencias que pondrán en peligro a Ranma, más la aparición de nuevos enemigos que vienen de mundos diferentes que querrán el decadente.ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS PUBLICADOS NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS
1. 26

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 ** _26._**

Eran las 6 de la mañana del viernes, último día e inicio del fin de semana. Akane se levantaba con mucha pereza y camina con lentitud hasta llegar al baño. Se miró al espejo y se miraba fatal desde su punto de vista. Llego tarde y eso no evitó que Ranma se durmiera enojado con ella y todo porque tenía las hormonas alborotadas y ella estaba muy cansada para eso y como si no fuera especial su amado esposo, se molestó tanto que hasta fue al baño para quitarse su evidente estado y durmió como chica como una manera de huelga en caso de que ella se arrepintiera. De igual manera no quería y no pelearía más con él. Ya que de por sí, las cosas no iban tan bien, pero así era su relación, si no había pelea no eran ellos. No es que le importara dormir con su forma femenina, al fin y al cabo, para ella seguía siendo Ranma, así lo conoció y se enamoró. Se lavó la cara y después fue por una toalla para secarse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Se acercó más al espejo, se quitó una hebra de su cabello y lo miró detenidamente, tenía un color completamente diferente al de su pelo, agrandó los ojos y… gritó con mucha fuerza causando que Raiko cayera de su cama por el susto. Corrió hasta el baño y vio a su mamá que salía del baño con los ojos en blanco y con algo en la mano que no alcanzaba a ver.

—¿Por qué ese grito? —preguntó Raiko tallándose los ojos y calmándose un poco porque pensaba que algo le había pasado a su mamá. Tanto tiempo viviendo ellos solos que él se había dicho y que además para ella era el hombre de la casa, por lo tanto, era su deber protegerla. Eso era lo único bueno que le había heredado de su padre, ya que en aquel entonces tenía un fuerte resentimiento por él, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado. Aprendió a convivir con él y podía decirse que ahora eran muy unidos.

Akane no podía hablar por lo que solo acercó la hebra para que lo mirara. Raiko solo entrecerró los ojos para forzar su vista y ver con detalle lo que le quería mostrarle.

—Es una cana, es normal a tu edad. —comentó Raiko.

Akane sacó su pequeño mazo y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

—Siempre me he preguntado de donde sacas eso. —dijo Raiko con dolor.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Izanami salía de la habitación de Raiko con lentitud y bostezando.

—A mamá le salió una cana. —respondió Raiko señalando la hebra y con una bola roja en el centro de su cabeza por el golpe recibido segundos antes.

—¿y? es normal a su edad. —contestó Izanami estirándose.

Akane le dio un mazazo en la cabeza.

—Es que digo la verdad. —dijo Izanami con dolor.

Akane se dio cuenta de algo y los miró fijamente.

—Un momento, ¿por qué saliste de la habitación de Raiko? —le preguntó Akane a Izanami.

Los dos se pusieron tensos y evitaron ver a su madre.

—Ustedes dos…—gruñó Akane. —¡se quedaron jugando videojuegos toda la noche! ¿no? —gritó Akane y los chicos se hicieron para atrás. —¡Por eso tienen ojeras!

—No es para tanto. —dijo Izanami encogiéndose de hombros. —El juego que esta vez compro era divertido… no como los que normalmente compra. —gruñó Izanami viendo de reojo a su hermano.

—Ya te dije, no es en donde los protagonistas son hermanos y hacen cosas indebidas. —se defendió.

—Escucha, Raiko…—habló Akane teniendo la atención de su hijo. —si tu padre se entera que te desvelaste jugando otra vez, no te lo va a perdonar y no quiero que te quejes de que estás cansado mientras entrenas. Esta vez no te defenderé.

—Ni yo. —dejó en claro también Izanami.

—¡Oye si tú fuiste quien se alborotó! —se defendió ante la negatividad de su hermana. —Haré lo posible para que no se entere papá. —dijo viendo a su madre.

—¿Enterarme de qué? —preguntó con su voz femenina. Ranma salía de su habitación bostezando y rascándose la cabeza. —¿Qué son estas horas? ¡es muy temprano para que estén discutiendo! ¿Qué es lo que no me debo de enterar?

—Que…—Izanami pensaba en algo para salvar a su hermano, aunque no sabía porque debía hacerlo. —que a ella le salió una cana. —sonrió Izanami señalando a su madre.

—¡Izanami! —se quejó Akane.

—¿Y eso que? —respondió Ranma. — es normal a su edad.

Ranma recibió un golpe de parte de Akane en su cabeza.

—Akane, te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos más de 40, aunque parezcamos de 20 años. —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo. —gruñó Akane.

—No es para tanto, Akane. Cada vez menos cosas podemos hacer. Por ejemplo, diles a nuestros hijos cuando fue la última vez que…—de repente sonrió con maldad. —tuvimos intimidad siendo mujeres.

Izanami y Raiko agrandaron los ojos. Akane se sonrojó en extremo. Lo hacía de adrede, solo porque ayer no quiso, ya que jamás le había pedido eso.

—Creo que… no era necesario saber eso. —dijeron Izanami y Raiko.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —lo negó Akane dándoles una mirada fulminante. —Te estas vengando ¿No?

—¿Por qué debería Akane? —pestañó Ranma con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¡Oye! estas agarrando mañas de Izanami, o más bien… ¡Izanami aprendió eso de ti! —dijo viendo a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

—¡A mí no me metan en sus problemas! —exclamó Izanami.

—Además, la prueba es evidente ¿por qué papá durmió siendo una chica? —preguntó Raiko sonriendo con burla.

Akane le dio una mirada dura, causando susto en los chicos.

—Raiko, usa el baño primero y me avisas cuando terminas. —sonrió Izanami caminando hacia atrás.

—Está bien. —acepto haciendo lo mismo que Izanami, solo que en dirección al baño.

Raiko entró al baño e Izanami fue a su habitación.

Akane volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido al igual que Ranma a ella.

—¡No es justo Ranma! —exclamó Akane con molestia. —No era necesario decirle eso a nuestros hijos solo porque estás enojado por lo de anoche.

—Es cierto, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos? —reclamó Ranma.

Akane no respondió y entró a su habitación, no tenía tiempo para discutir con él, pero tenía razón, ya llevaba más de dos semanas que no había intimidad entre ellos. Llegaba cansada y no quería que pensara que ya no la excitaba, era mejor no hacerlo, aunque durante el día que ya había descansado lo suficiente se frustraba y quería correr a su casa para que la consintiera de todas las maneras.

Por otro lado, Ranma cada vez se sentía más frustrado. Parecía que ella lo evitaba para no estar con él y eso de que estaba cansada era solo una excusa. ¿Acaso ya no quería estar con él? La amaba, a ella y a sus hijos y no quería perderlos, eran su vida y sin ellos no tenía motivo para vivir. Solo esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación retorcida. Fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno y además de que había comprado algo especial para cierta persona y esperaba que le gustara.

Por otro lado, en el cuarto de Izanami, la chica abría su closet para tomar su ropa, sin embargo, olvidó algo en su escritorio. Tenía que guardarlo porque si no lo hacía su madre se enteraría de ello y no quería tener problemas. Lanzó la pintura para cabello color blanco hasta el fondo de la parte superior. Izanami solo sonrió con maldad y cerró las puertas.

—Se tardó una semana para que se diera cuenta. —rio Izanami.

* * *

Raiko e Izanami se sentaron juntos y Ranma y Akane enfrente de ellos. Se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos y además de que se preguntaban del porque él seguía siendo una chica.

—Papá, pregunta… —habló Raiko. —¿Por qué sigues convertido en chica? Acaso fue petición de mamá porque eso la excita.

Akane se le saltó una vena en su frente e Izanami suspiro, de por si la tensión se sentía terrible y parecía que él no se daba cuenta ¿Por qué nunca podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando se trataba de su mamá? Después de unos momentos todos comían, pero a Raiko se le dificultaba comer por la bola hinchada que tenía en la mejilla derecha por el golpe que recibió de su madre.

Izanami y Raiko tenían su uniforme puesto para ir a la escuela. Normalmente en la universidad no se usa uniforme, sin embargo, estaban en una escuela de alto nivel por lo que tenían que usarlo hasta que se gradúen. Izanami tardó en acostumbraste a lo que es ir a la escuela, ya que estudiaba en casa o bueno en la oficina y era Usui quien se encargaba de eso. No evitó entristecerse, ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que los vio. Tal vez pensaba que estaba muerta o como paso en esta época, nadie a excepción de los que se involucraron en todo el relajo de su padre que quería vengarse de Akane se acordaban de ella y por supuesto, la pelea con los descendientes, aunque Raiko, su mamá, Emi y Maru no se acordaban de esa última a excepción de ella y los descendientes. Pero a quien extrañaba más era a Akane, aunque eso no se lo decía a su madre porque no quería hacerla sentir mal. Tenían el mismo rostro, pero para ella eran dos personas diferentes. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo estarán? Por otra parte, también estaba Ranma, al final no pudieron hablar y arreglar sus diferencias ¿Estará bien? Tal vez paso lo mismo que con este Ranma, él no debía acordarse de ella.

Ranma se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Izanami. ¿Por qué estaba triste? Fue cuando pensó en darle lo que le había comprado. Se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina. Después de unos segundos llegó con un postre que le había comprado, era una rebanada de pastel de frambuesa. Cuando Izanami lo vio sus ojos brillaron y su tristeza se fue. Ranma se puso feliz, le encantaba verla feliz.

—Me acorde de ti y decidí comprártelo. —dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Se ve delicioso…—Raiko acercaba su dedo al pastel y Ranma le dio un manotazo.

—¡No lo toques! ¡Es para tu hermana! —gruñó Ranma dejando en claro que solamente se lo comería ella y esperaba que ahora sí, diga la palabra.

—¡Me lo comeré ahora! —dijo Izanami agarrando el tenedor.

—¡Oye Izanami! —habló Raiko viendo su celular. —¡Ya es tarde!

—¡Ehh! pero…—vio el pastel. — bueno me lo llevare a la escuela. —suspiró Izanami. Lo empacó nuevamente en su caja, se levantó con el pastel y miró a su padre. —Gracias ehh…—se mordió los labios. —gracias. —repitió la palabra con una sonrisa y se fue.

Ranma seguía sonriendo con su codo en la mesa y su mano en su barbilla y mejilla. Akane solo lo miraba de reojo tomando su té, luego miró a otro lado y nuevamente vio a su esposo.

—Al menos esta vez quiso intentarlo y…—habló Akane.

—Cállate… —gruñó Ranma sin moverse y dejar de sonreír. —cierra la maldita boca porque si no…

Akane solo se levantó y recogió los platos, era mejor no molestarlo.

Ranma entró a su habitación pataleando y tirando todo lo que miraba alrededor y gritaba con desesperación. Akane entró y cerró la puerta, después él llegó a su cama y golpeaba las almohadas con mucha energía y fuerza, necesitaba desquitarse con algo.

—Ranma. —habló Akane.

—¡No me molestes Akane! —gritó Ranma. —¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú maldita culpa! —dijo viéndola enfurecido.

—¿Por qué es mi culpa? —preguntó Akane con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde que ella comenzó ir a la primaria y la lleváramos con un psicólogo por lo inquieta que era, te la llevas a tu trabajo. —explicó molesto. — Así como es ahora. —dijo con una voz encantadora. —¡y no convivía conmigo! —volvió a gritar. —¿y qué pasó? —preguntó acercándose a ella y bajando la voz. —Se alejó de mí… ¡Y DEJO DE DECIRME PAPÁ! —le gritó en la cara de Akane.

Akane solo cerró los ojos cuando él gritó en su cara.

—Necesito pensar en algo, un nuevo plan. —susurró Ranma con la sangre hirviéndole por todo su cuerpo. —Le encanta los dulces por eso pensé que el pastel sería buena idea, eso le gusta ¿no? o le gusta más otra cosa y yo no sabía… ¡¿cuáles son sus gustos?! —se preguntó entrando en pánico.

—Ranma no es para tanto…

—¡Claro! a ti te debe de decir _mamá_ porque pasas todo el día con ella y mientras yo soy un completo extraño para ella. —seguía molesto y golpeó la almohada nuevamente.

Sin tan solo Ranma supiera que a ella tampoco le decía _mamá_ , pero ella sabía la razón, solo que no entendía porque a Ranma no lo nombraba por lo que es.

—Sabes al menos no te dice Ranma. —sonrió Akane.

La cara de Ranma se endureció más y en sus ojos se veía fuego.

—He hecho lo posible por consentirla en todo. —comenzó a hablar nuevamente, pero con más calma. —Si ella no quiere practicar en el dojo, no lo hace, aunque se enoje Raiko. Si ella quiere o se le antoja algún platillo se lo hago. Si quiere algún vestido u otra cosa se lo compro y aun así…—se jalaba el cabello por la desesperación.

Ranma se sorprendió cuando Akane lo abrazó por atrás. Ella puso su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello. Como estaba transformada en chica le era más fácil, ya que ella era un centímetro o dos más pequeña que ella. Pensaba que Ranma la alejaría, pero sintió como él se relajó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar su cercanía.

—Hace tiempo que no estábamos así. —susurró Ranma poniendo su mano en el brazo de Akane que la tenía rodeado. —Perdón es que…

—Lo sé. —suspiró Akane. —Hablare con ella. —dijo tocando su cabeza con la de ella. —Sabes…descansé muy bien anoche y más cuando sentí tus brazos. —sonrió Akane.

Ranma se sonrojó.

—No importa si estás enojado conmigo, sé que sin importar todo, me amas al igual que yo, que eso jamás se te olvide. —dejo en claro. — _Ya sufrí y viví sin ti por mucho tiempo._ —pensó Akane. —Te amo. —dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ranma se separó rápidamente de ella con una mano en su cuello y con las mejillas ardiendo. Akane solo sonrió por la actitud de Ranma.

—¡Akane! ¡Recuerda que sigo siendo una chica! —dijo Ranma.

—Hace unas horas le dijiste a nuestros hijos que teníamos que ver cuando eres mujer ¿No? —sonrió Akane con un toque pícaro.

—Sabes que era mentira. —dijo evitando la mirada de su esposa.

—Entonces… ¿qué esperas? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma no entendió lo que dijo su esposa.

—Ve al baño y regresa como un hombre. —explicó Akane. —Han pasado dos semanas ¿no? —sonrió Akane dando entender lo que quería.

Ranma con una sonrisa corrió al baño con todo el entusiasmo del mundo y en menos de diez segundos regresó y se lanzó en Akane para besarla con pasión y tirándola en la cama.

* * *

El viento soplaba el cabello de Izanami mientras miraba el patio de la escuela desde la azotea. Su mirada era seria y pensativa.

 _Que quede en su conciencia lo que me hicieron. Esta será la última vez que me verán._

Recordó esas palabras como cada día desde entonces. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguir así o… Izanami entrecerró los ojos al sentir una presencia al lado de ella. Vio de reojo y estaba Emi que le sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

—Oye, con esa sonrisa que me estás dando parece como si fueras una psicópata que viene a matarme. —dijo Izanami.

—Vi que subiste a la azotea y vine para hacerte compañía y además de preguntarte algo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Tu sabes lo que le sucede a Maru?

Izanami agrandó los ojos.

—Lo he visto un poco extraño, no lo aparenta mucho, pero lo conozco.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? Ni que fuéramos a tomar un café para platicar. —respondió Izanami.

—Aunque a ti también te veo más seria o más bien, pensativa y triste como lo estas ahora, ¿tiene algo que ver con ellos? —preguntó Emi.

—Más bien en la manera en el que me fui. —dijo seguido de un suspiro. —He tenido muchas dudas porque… mi papá no recordó lo que sucedió o bueno al parecer.

—¿Por qué al parecer?

—Esto me lo contó Raiko… como no tenemos recuerdos del pasado hemos visto fotografías nuestras cuando éramos niños y como solo él sabe, al preguntarle se pone nervioso y a veces no tiene sentido lo que nos cuenta.

—Entonces tus dudas son que tal vez él lo recuerde.

—No solo él, si es así eso quiere decir que los del pasado también. —miró a Emi. —Esto también se lo comenté a Maru para que se calmara un poco.

—¿Cómo que para calmarlo un poco? —preguntó Emi.

Izanami no cambio su expresión en su rostro que era seria y pensativa, pero comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—No es necesario que lo comentes, y la verdad me sorprende de él. —dijo Emi con una voz amarga.

—¿Te lo dijo? —preguntó con una voz grave y los ojos en blanco.

—No, me di cuenta ayer en la clase de metodología. Vi tu cara y por eso le pedí un sacapuntas a Maru y le saqué platica para que estuvieras tranquila. —respondió.

—Por eso vine a pensar a la azotea sin preocuparme de que viniera y no es por desearle desgracias a las personas, pero espero que este enfermo toda la semana.

—Pero regresando a lo otro… ¿cuál es el plan?

—¿El plan? —Izanami alzó una ceja.

—Te conozco y lo que quieres es regresar al pasado para averiguarlo. —contestó Emi con una sonrisa.

—Primero tengo que averiguar mis sospechas con respecto a mi… a mi…—Izanami se mordía los labios y lengua intentando decir la palabra.

—Papá. —terminó por ella.

—Si.

Escucharon gritos desde el patio y las chicas se asomaron.

Raiko estaba en medio de una multitud de chicas que gritaban su nombre. El chico estaba con los ojos en blanco y lo único que pensaba era salir de ahí.

Emi e Izanami se les escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Como no vino Maru él es el centro de atención. —gruñó Izanami.

—¿Y por qué gruñes? —preguntó Emi.

—No pienses mal, simplemente detesto a los hombres que piensan que todas mueren por ellos. —respondió Izanami.

—Oye, pero te pasa lo mismo a ti.

—Por eso estoy aquí, no quiero que me estén siguiendo, me gusta que me den halagos, pero después de un rato me cansó y necesito mi espacio. —explicó Izanami.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Raiko.

Izanami y Emi prestaron atención.

Raiko se separó de todas y respiraba agitadamente.

—Ya les dije que no me interesan. —dejó en claro. —Mis ojos solo son para mi hermana. —comenzó a llorar.

Izanami gruñó.

—¡Eso es incesto! —gritó un chico.

Todos voltearon e Izanami brincó del susto.

—Acaban de llegar tu club de admiradores, Izanami. —dijo Emi.

—Ni porque eres su hermano permitiremos que te acerques a nuestra amada. —señaló el chico. —Incluso nos quitas el derecho de acompañarla a casa.

—Si me acompañan es porque vive conmigo. —dijo Izanami.

—Ella es ahora nuestra rival de amor y ustedes serán considerados como nuestros enemigos. —gritó una de las admiradoras y todas gritaron estando de acuerdo.

Comenzó una pelea y Raiko aprovechó para escapar de ellos.

* * *

Izanami abrió la puerta de su casa y entró seguido por Raiko.

—No entiendo porque me dio el día libre. —comentó Izanami quitándose los zapatos. —Además de que tuviste suerte y no te involucraste más en la pelea de nuestros admiradores.

—Es que es inevitables no ser lindos. —contestó Raiko dejando sus zapatos al lado de los de su hermana.

Un cerdito de color negro corrió pasando como un rayo en medio de ellos y saliendo a la calle para después perderse de la vista de ellos.

—Ese era el tío Ryoga ¿No? —preguntó Izanami.

—Parece ser que nuestro padre perdió y quiso darle su merecido.

Raiko recibió un golpe de Ranma en la cabeza.

—Parece que así fue. —dijo Izanami.

Ranma no le quiso dar importancia porque era cierto, había perdido con él, pero no lo diría abiertamente.

—¿Hoy no fuiste con tu mamá? —le preguntó Ranma a Izanami.

—Me dijo que me daba el día libre. —respondió ahora viendo a su papá.

Por dentro, Ranma brincaba de felicidad, Akane había dicho que hablaría con Izanami, pero le dijo que no le dijera nada porque quería que esa palabra saliera de su voz, que naciera de ella decirle _"papá"_.

—De cualquier manera, quiero descansar un poco. —caminó a las escaleras.

Cuando vio que su hija subía por las escaleras quiso detenerla. Sin embargo, fue muy rápido que no pudo hacer nada. Raiko se levantó sobándose la cabeza y miró a su padre, él sabía bien porque le dio el día libre a su hermana.

—Yo también iré a descansar. —anunció Raiko.

Ranma puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y lo apretó con mucha fuerza.

—¡Tengo sueño no quiero ir a entrenar! —gritó Raiko.

—Que mal. —sonrió Ranma.

Raiko comenzó a llorar a mares.

* * *

A las doce de la noche, una persona entraba silenciosamente a la oficina de los decadentes evitando que la alarma de seguridad sonara. Iba directo a su objetivo y era entrar a la oficina de Akane y tomar un objeto que era valioso para ellos.

* * *

Akane inhalaba y exhalaba mientras miraba el vídeo. Solo se observaba a la persona que entraba. Vestía todo de negro, más la oscuridad era imposible visualizar a la persona. Estaba en un cuarto donde había varias pantallas donde se observaba cada rincón del edificio y al lado estaba el encargado de cuidar el lugar durante la noche. Era joven, tenía el cabello castaño, piel blanca, vestía camisa de botón azul y pantalones negros. El chico estaba temblando de miedo porque él era el encargado y se quedó dormido a esa hora. Akane lo miraba de reojo y el brincaba del susto.

—¿Sabes cuál es la situación en la que estas ahora? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Modo de tortura Omega 404? —dijo con una voz ahogada.

—No. —negó Akane. —Modo de tortura Alfa 990.

—Es la primera vez que la escucho.

—Lo se…—miró al chico. —es que es la primera vez que la usare. —sonrió con maldad.

Gritó el chico. Akane lo agarró del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a ella.

—Solo tú y yo lo sabemos y así quiero que sea, ni una sola palabra a los demás, ¿entendiste?

—Sí, porque puede que sea sustituida y quien se quede a cargo seria su hija y ella aun no esta preparada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí, recuerde que eso quedo estipulado cuando murió la antigua jefa e incluso estuvo de acuerdo—explicó.

— _¿Qué pensaba la Akane que vivió primero esta vida?_ —pensó Akane.

—Además no le conviene a su hija.

—¿Por qué?

—¡¿En serio no se acuerda?! —le gritó.

Akane puso una mirada dura y él grito, pero de susto.

—Como ella y usted no confiaban una en la otra y como Izanami era su consentida, decidió que usted se encargaría mientras ella crecía, pero si tenía un buen comportamiento podía quedarse para siempre, pero si pasaba algo así, Izanami estaría a cargo de la organización, claro, bajo vigilancia de alguien…

—¿De quién?

—Mejor busca en su escritorio esos papeles porque posiblemente no le agrade mucho la idea.

Akane se relajó un poco, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora, debía buscar quien era la persona del vídeo.

* * *

Akane tardó en buscar esos documentos y al abrir un cajón de su escritorio que rara vez abría, encontró un sobre manila y lo abrió. Eran varios papeles y no tenía tiempo para leerlo todo, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Decía exactamente lo que él le había dicho, pero cuando llegó a la condición agrandó los ojos.

—¡¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando esa mujer?! ¡Ni en broma lo aceptare! —se puso de pie dejando los papeles sueltos en su escritorio. —Debo de encontrar esa espada sin que nadie se dé cuenta de su desaparición.

Tocaron la puerta y ella se calmó y respiró hondamente para no verse preocupada o alterada.

—Pasa.

Izanami abrió la puerta y Akane solo pestañó.

—Hoy también…

—¿Qué es lo que estas tramando? —preguntó Izanami con seriedad.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Me quieres tener alejada de aquí y sabes bien que no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea estar aquí.

—También puedes salir con amigos o convivir más con tu papá que yo doy más por la segunda, últimamente se ha sentido un poco solo. —sonrió Akane.

—Esta Raiko.

—Pero tal vez tú también puedas estar con él algunos días… creo que a él…

—No es necesario. —interrumpió Izanami.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Akane. —Te veo un poco calmada, pero seria y hasta a veces triste. Cambiaste mucho.

—¿Y cómo sabes que cambie mucho? Solo tenemos un año conociéndonos.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago, era más que obvio que aún no la miraba como su madre.

—Es cierto, para ti no soy nadie, ni siquiera tengo algo de la otra Akane que es evidente que es a la que quieres más.

Izanami sintió esas palabras como si fuera un reproche, aunque no sabía si esa había sido su intensión.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú y yo sabemos que es cierto. —contestó Izanami. —No lo digo para ofenderte, también es lo mismo para Ranma, mis tíos… sobre todo tú.

Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta. Lo que le decía era lo que pensaba, para ella solo era una persona desconocida con el rostro de una persona que amaba y no era ella.

—Creo que ya se lo que sientes… tú no sabes lo que es tener una familia. —llegó a un punto.

—Shun y Usui…

—No me refiero de esa manera. —interrumpió rápidamente. —Una familia con una mamá, un papá y un hermano. Solo que… no tienes que sentir eso con Ranma porque él no recuerda nada y sé que te extraña y nosotros no sabemos lo que vivimos anteriormente.

Le dio la hoja que había leído.

—Créeme que… no sé lo que pensaba y si podría cambiar eso… lo haría.

Izanami agarró la hoja y lo leyó. Sintió un escalofrío al leer eso último.

—¿Quiere decir que nunca me lo podre quitar de encima? —se preguntó en voz baja.

—Al menos no se trata de…

—Si lo sé, por eso te pido que cuides la espada, porque yo no quiero esto. —sentenció dejando la hoja en el escritorio.

Akane atragantó porque no la cuido y desapareció de su vista.

—Ella no lo hubiera permitido. —dijo sin pensarlo.

Eso fue lo que derramó el vaso para Akane.

—¡Ella no está aquí! ¡Ella no te recuerda y jamás la volverás a verla por lo que tendrás que aguantarme! —gritó Akane.

A pesar de que si sentía eso, se arrepintió de decírselo por la mirada de su hija.

—Tienes razón, creo que pasar un tiempo con él no me vendría mal.

Izanami salió de la oficina, cerró la puerta, pero se quedó cerca de la puerta pensando en lo que le dijo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía ser la de antes? Algo faltaba para que mostrara su verdadera forma de ser. Ella no tenía la culpa y por más que quería no podía verla como Akane o más bien como su madre. Al dar un paso sintió un mareó y cayó al suelo de rodillas porque sintió que algo se movió. Se puso de pie y escuchó sollozos. La hizo llorar por lo que le dijo. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sentía, sabía que era su madre y sentía esa calidez de ella, ¿no se supone que esa era la sensación de estar a su lado?

Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero se extrañó verla entreabierta cuando la había cerrado. La abrió lentamente y estaba su mamá en el piso llorando con la espada en la mano. Tenía una vestimenta diferente a la que tenía. Alcanzo a ver el calendario del escritorio y agrandó los ojos. _1994._

—Me gustaría volverte a ver y escuchar tu voz, Izanami. —dijo Akane con una voz débil.

Comenzó a temblar, no había duda, este era el tiempo en donde vivió muchos años. Pero lo que significaba es que ella se acordaba ¡se acordaba de ella! Los relieves brillaban y dejaron de brillar poco después. Así que se decidió entrar con cuidado hasta llegar lo más cerca de ella.

—Entonces voltea y me miraras. —sonrió Izanami y feliz de regresar nuevamente al pasado o más bien, su presente.


	2. 27

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **27.**_

Cuando escuchó esa voz su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Estaba soñando, sabía que estaba soñando. Porque ella no existió en este mundo, por lo que ella no lo vivió con ella. Soltó la espada y lágrimas empezaron a caer aún más de lo que ya tenía. Se lo estaba imaginando y tenía miedo de voltear para darse cuenta de que así era. Izanami no entendía porque estaba aquí, pero pensaba que Akane no se acordaba de ella. Muchos días, lo primeros de ellos cuando estaba en su época se preguntaba lo mismo hasta que se resignó. Muchas veces quería robar la espada y venir al pasado, pero ¿y si ella y los demás la olvidaron? Esa pregunta nuevamente se repetía hasta no dejarla dormir. Akane también tenía esos pensamientos, usar la espada, pero con el miedo de que no supiera quien era. Bueno, si lo sabría, pero no la iba conocer. Izanami se acercó hasta poner su mano en su hombro. Akane brincó, no estaba soñando, no estaba alucinando, era la realidad, ella estaba ahí. Giró la cabeza y era ella, Izanami, su hija. Comenzó a sollozar cuando ella le sonrió y las dos sin pensarlo, como si estuvieran conectadas se abrazaron mientras Akane lloraba en sus hombros e Izanami tenía los ojos llorosos. La había extrañado, se habían extrañado. Le dolía admitirlo, su madre no era como esta Akane, las quería igual, pero esta Akane era su amiga, su mejor amiga. No importaba las horas, pero quería estar así con ella lo que más que se pudiera.

—¡Estás viva! —habló Akane sin dejar de llorar y abrazarla.

—¡Y tú me recuerdas! —dijo Izanami de la misma manera.

De pronto comenzaron a llorar más, como si se trata de dos niñas que se lastimaron mientras jugaban, para ser exactos de manera cómica. Se separaron, pero sin dejar de llorar. Se volvieron a ver y se abrazaron otra vez sin dejar sollozar.

—¡Se me olvidaba algo! —Exclamo sentándose en el suelo.

—¡¿Olvidabas a Ranma?! —Pregunto Akane pensando que había leído sus pensamientos.

—Sí, ¿Cómo esta él? —preguntó Izanami.

—Bien, de hecho todos te recuerdan. Al principio él no te recordaba, pero el encontró la espada. —dijo Akane señalando la espada. —La tengo que guardar antes de que se dé cuenta la generala.

Izamami vio como ella lo hacía con una mirada seria, pero solo por curiosidad. Su madre no la saca muy seguido.

—¿Cómo esta Raiko? —preguntó Akane.

—Bien, haciendo idioteces como siempre. —respondió Izanami.

—Este tiempo ha hecho que lo conozcas más.

—Si. Aun es raro para mí todo este cambio. Muchas veces quise venir, pero no sabían si me recordaban así que me evitaba ese dolor…—contó. —aunque estos días han sido horribles. —murmuro Izanami.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada. —respondió Izanami. —Solo que voy a preocupar a los demás en mi tiempo.

—Ya es tu tiempo ehh. —murmuró Akane con tristeza.

—¡Oye que te pasa! ¡Ese tono no me gusta! —exclamó molesta porque no entendía lo que tenía. —Me ves después de un año y ya comenzamos mal. —gruñó Izanami.

—No es nada, Izanami, deben de ser las hormonas. —se justificó Akane.

De repente Izanami miro a su vientre, por hormonas… ¿se referirá a…?

—Ahh ya veo. —Dijo más calmada. —Estás embarazada.

—No, pero estoy aun en periodo de lactancia. —se rascó la mejilla y evitando su mirada.

—Ahh pensé que era eso porque te vi más llenita y creía que estabas embarazada. —explicó Izanami encogiéndose de hombros.

Akane le dio un mazazo en la cabeza.

—Creo que será el primero de muchos ¿Cierto? —chilló Izanami.

—¡Akane!

Se escuchó la voz de la generala desde el pasillo y no tardó mucho en entrar a su oficina.

—Tenemos que resolver el caso del niño de secundaria. —ordenó. —¿por qué esta fuera el estuche de la espada? —preguntó porque miraba en el suelo el objeto.

Akane olvidó guardar el estuche.

—Es que… lo limpiaba. —no sabía cómo justificarse, no podía decirle que fue porque estaba sentimental.

—Ehh… la limpiabas…—no le creyó en lo más mínimo. —no es necesario venir a mi oficina a llorar sola.

—¿Sola? —Akane buscó y no veía a Izanami. ¡Ella no está en la oficina!

—¿A quién buscas? —preguntó la generala.

—¿Me la imagine? ¡Estoy segura de que no me la imagine! —gritó Akane, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

—¿A quién? —preguntó la generala alzando una ceja.

—¡A Izanami! —respondió Akane con las manos en su cabello a punto de jalárselos. —¡Izanami estaba aquí! Yo le pedí a la espada volverla a ver y apareció y…

—¡Yo no veo nada! —la generala miraba por toda la oficina y solamente estaban ellas.

—Me estoy volviendo loca. —se deprimió sentándose en el suelo.

—Sé que la extrañas. —intentó consolarla tocando su hombro. —Aunque no lo creas a mí también me hace falta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó subiendo su mirada.

—Sí, tardamos más en resolver los casos y eso es más trabajo para mí. —explicó con tristeza. —Un ejemplo, el chico de secundaria que misteriosamente se lanzó de la azotea de su escuela, lo más probable es que se suicidó porque su novia lo terminó, eso lo relató su mejor amigo, creo que eso hubiera dicho ella.

—No.—negó Izanami apareciendo atrás del escritorio. —Él mejor amigo lo aventó por accidente mientras discutían porque el chico que se murió descubrió que su novia lo dejo por él. —dedujo con una sonrisa de superioridad y cruzando de brazos. Parece ser que ya recuperaba su confianza. —eso es un clásico.

La generala se quedó ida mientras la miraba, ¿ella se estaba volviendo loca? ¿o era real? La vio morir y ahora la veía de pie con su mirada de niña estúpida arrogante que tanto extraño. Izanami se dio cuenta de la cara de la generala que la miraba con los ojos llorosos y sus labios temblaban como si quisiera hacer un berrinche. De repente Izanami recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Akane.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó molesta Akane. —Querías que pensaran que estaba loca ¿No?

—Como dije, será el primero de muchos golpes. —chilló Izanami.

—¡No le golpees la cabeza! —gritó la generala. —No vez que al fin resolveremos más fácilmente los casos y no tendremos que rompernos la cabeza. —dijo con los ojos brillosos.

—Por un minuto pensé que era porque me extraño. —comentó Izanami con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Oigan…

Se escuchó la voz de Shun y sin tardar entro a la oficina de la generala con Raiko en brazos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Shun. —Se supone que debemos resolver el caso del niño de secundaria.

—Está resuelto. —contestó la generala con felicidad. —El mejor amigo lo lanzo por accidente mientras discutían porque él empezó una relación con la exnovia. —explicó.

—Wow. —se impresiono Shun. —¿Cómo lo resolviste?

—Que no miras a…—la generala señaló su escritorio donde se supone que estaba Izanami, pero no estaba. —Espera ¡Estaba ahí!

—¡Yo también recuerdo que estaba ahí! —gritó Akane.

Fueron atrás del escritorio donde antes se había escondido y no estaba. Akane y la generala se miraron y creían que si estaban locas.

—¿Quién estaba ahí? —preguntó Shun confundido.

—¡Izanami! —gritaron ambas.

—Entiendo que la extrañen y yo también…—empezó Shun a llorar y Raiko solo pensaba que ese hombre que lo sostenía era un idiota. —pero debemos hacernos la idea de que no está entre nosotros.

Raiko miró hacia otro lado y vio que entre un mueble de la esquina se escondía alguien que solo le sonrió y puso un dedo entre sus labios para que guardara silencio.

—Juramos que estaba aquí. —decía la generala. —Debe de estar escondiéndose. —gruñó.

—Ya olvídelo. —se resignó Akane. —Estamos así porque es lunes, el fin de semana que es el más demandante nos dejó cansadas.

—Es cierto. —suspiró La generala.

—Sí, y es más agotador cuando es de esas noches en donde las niñas de secundaria se escapan de su casa para irse con el novio. —comentó Izanami sentada arriba del mueble donde estaba escondida.

—Son pequeñas no saben lo que es la vida. —agregó Shun sin percatarse de que era Izanami.

Fue cuando los tres voltearon a verla, Shun pensaba que se la imaginaba y que ellas le habían contagiado la nostalgia que les había dejado Izanami. Pero cuando ella le sonrió, supo que no se la imaginaba. Pero Izanami recibió dos golpes de parte de Akane y La generala en la cabeza.

—Muy chistoso tu juego ¿Ehh? —gruñó La generala.

Shun le entregó Raiko a Akane y se lanzó a abrazarla llorando como nunca.

—¡Izanami! ¡Mi niña! ¡Estás viva! —Lloraba escandalosamente.

—Si yo también te extrañe. —dijo Izanami incomoda, pero feliz de verlo.

Akane suspiró y sin importar que tuviera a su hijo en su brazo izquierdo, metió la mano derecha a lado de su pantalón y apuntó a Izanami. Ver el objeto asombró al bebé.

—Hay que comprobar esta vez que no estamos locos. —dijo Akane con tranquilidad apuntando la pistola hacia Izanami

Izanami saltó del mueble y se puso atrás de Shun.

—¡Oye no se vale! ¡No estoy armada! —se quejó Izanami.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Akane sin bajar el arma que curiosamente llamó la atención de Raiko haciendo quejidos y moviéndose para tocarla. —¿Acaso tu mamá te protege en cada operativo que hay? —se burló Akane y agarrando más fuerte a Raiko.

Izanami se quedó en silencio y su mirada era de… ¿vergüenza?

—Es que no la traigo. —se justificó.

Shun la volvió a abrazar llorando a mares.

—¡No importa! ¡pensé que no te volvería a ver! —lloraba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Akane guardó la pistola y Raiko se puso triste.

—Eso me recuerda…—brincó Izanami y después puso una mirada malévola. —el que sigue en venir es Usui, debo de pensar en algo mejor para asustarlo y sorprenderlo.

Sin embargo, todos se incomodaron porque no sabían cómo explicarle.

—¿Sucede algo? —masculló Izanami.

—Este…—Shun aflojó un poco la corbata. —Usui renuncio temporalmente.

—Ah, entiendo. —respondió un poco triste. Miró el estuche y recordó la pelea con su mamá. Corrió a ella y la agarró. —Necesito regresar a mi época.

—¿Qué? —chilló Shun.

—Tu época, —susurró Akane con tristeza, no quería que se fuera. —ya es su época ¿Eh?

—Es que…—miró a los chicos. —tuve un problema con… ella. —señaló a Akane.

Akane atragantó, no se había puesto a pensar en la otra Akane. Ahora que tenía a la otra Izanami podía comprenderla porque pensar en no estar con ella y que prefiera a la otra le dolería mucho. ¿Pero qué habrá ocurrido?

—Akane eso me recuerda a que venía. —Shun miró a Akane con preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Hablo Ryoga desde tu casa, Ranma se golpeó la cabeza y no despierta.

—¡Ehh! —exclamó Akane asustado.

Raiko e Izanami se empezaron a reír. Akane los vio.

—Lo que pasa es que me encanta ver el sufrimiento de Ranma. —sonrió Izanami.

Raiko balbuceó con una sonrisa estando de acuerdo con ella. Akane solo alzó una ceja y salió de la oficina para ir a su casa.

—¿No crees que deberías de ir? —sugirió la generala a Izanami. —A lo que yo recuerdo tú y Ranma quedaron mal.

Izanami solo gruñó.

—Iremos todos. —ordenó la generala.

* * *

Ranma se encontraba inconsciente y estaba acostado en su cama. Akane se sentó a un lado y tocó su frente. Su mirada era de preocupación y angustia. Ryoga, la generala y Shun estaban atrás de ella.

—Idiota. —murmuró Akane.

—Oigan, ¿dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Shun.

—Le pedí que se quedara con mis hijos. —contestó Akane. —No quería ver a Ranma, así que la puse hacer algo productivo.

—¿Eso es algo productivo? —preguntó Ryoga con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—El hecho de que entretenga un momento a su versión mini, es algo productivo. —respondió de la misma manera que Ryoga.

Mientras en la habitación de los gemelos, los dos hermanos estaban en la misma cuna sentados y viendo a Izanami que se encontraba enfrente de ellos y las miradas de la bebé Izanami e Izanami mayor era de observación detallada. Movía la cabeza a la izquierda sin dejar de verla y la bebé repetía la misma acción. Después a la derecha y ella la imitaba. Se acercó más a su rostro que a pesar de que lo separaba los barandales, de igual manera la bebé se acercaba sin dejar de observarse. Raiko ignoraba eso y solo se entretenía mordiendo un juguete.

—Me imagino que tu papá te quiere mucho ¿Verdad? —habló Izanami.

La bebé asintió.

—Eres muy lista ¿No?

La bebé volvió mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para afirmar a la pregunta de Izanami.

—Te gusta ver sufrir a papá ¿cierto? —sonrió Izanami.

La bebé solo sonrió con maldad mostrando sus dientes.

—En eso tenemos en común. —opinó con una gran sonrisa. —Ya no estamos entendiendo.

La bebé lo negó moviendo su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —masculló Izanami.

Izanami entraba al cuarto de Ranma y Akane con la frente roja. Los demás la miraron y su expresión era tranquila, pero no estaba feliz.

—Te dije que los cuidaras. —habló Akane.

—Es imposible convivir con mi versión bebé. —concluyó Izanami adolorida.

—Adivino, le quitó el juguete a Raiko y te lo tiró en la frente. —sonrió Akane.

—¿Cómo está el travesti? —preguntó con un gruñido para cambiar de tema porque así había sido.

Akane suspiró.

—No despierta, creo que el golpe debió ser fuerte.

—Ya que no despertara y vinimos para saber si necesitas algo… mejor nos vamos. —dijo la generala y salió de la habitación.

—Yo me quedare aquí… para estar cerca de ella y recuperar el tiempo perdido. —dijo Shun abrazando a Izanami.

—Ya que no despierta…—Izanami sacó un plumón y comenzó a pintar el rostro de Ranma mientras se reía.

Recibió un golpe de Akane.

—Esta bien. —Izanami aceptó de mala gana.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras lo observaban.

—Tengo hambre. —dijo Izanami.

—Ya lo vimos suficiente. —dijo Shun.

Izanami agarró un florero llenó de agua y lo echó en Ryoga para convertirlo en un cerdito negro e Izanami lo tomó.

—Debe de haber algo de comer. —dijo Izanami.

—Háganse lo que quieran. —le dijo Akane. —Yo me quedare con Ranma. —acarició su cabello.

—¡Bien! —sonrieron Shun e Izanami.

—Tú lo haces por no querer verlo ¿no? —le preguntó Akane a Izanami.

—No es eso, me gritara cuando me vea. —se encogió de hombros.

—Con el otro no tienes problema ¿no? ¿Vive con ustedes?

—Él no recuerda nada. —contestó Izanami. —Así que no hay algún problema. —prefirió evitar el tema de la palabra "papá"

Akane conoce a Izanami y algo tiene con respecto a Ranma y Akane del futuro. ¿será posible que ella no quiera estar con ellos? Lo dudaba, para ella aún es difícil separarse de todos. Ella salió y se quedó sola con Ranma. Escuchó un quejido y Akane se acercó más a él.

Ranma abrió los ojos y miró los ojos de su mujer.

—Akane. —dijo Ranma.

Él se levantó de golpe y Akane lo empujó para que se acostara nuevamente.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza, tienes que descansar. —dijo Akane.

—Me has golpeado varias veces y no ha pasado nada… a excepción cuando me comportaba como mujer, pero esto no fue tan grave.

Akane se mordía el labio porque no sabía cómo decirle que Izanami había regresado. Afuera del cuarto y escondida pegándose a la pared oía la voz de Ranma. Izanami no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo escucharlo, pero pensar que era el otro hacía que se sintiera mal por el otro porque él no lo merecía. Sonrío levemente, solo un poco.

 _Tú me apoyaras ¿verdad?_

 _Supongo que sí._

—No me sorprende de ti, Ranma. —se dijo.

Se alejó de la puerta para ir a la cocina con Shun. Cuando llegó, Shun la sacó rápidamente de la cocina.

—¡Oye!

—No quiero que toques algo porque al final incendias algo. —le recordó.

—Tampoco es para tanto. — respondió Izanami. —Ranma ya despertó.

—Oh, estupendo. —sonrió Shun.

—Antes de venir discutí con la otra Akane y con Ranma no tengo mucho trato a pesar de que lo intenta, pero yo se lo niego.

—¿Él otro esta con ustedes? Me imagino que es por eso ¿no?

—Él no recuerda nada de lo que paso por lo que es esposo de Akane. —respondió Izanami.

—¿No les dices por su nombre? —preguntó Shun con tristeza.

—No.

Esa respuesta la sintió muy seca desde el punto de vista de Shun. La miraba un poco diferente, la conocía tan bien que hay algo más.

—¿No has hablado con Usui?

—No, desde hace tiempo. —respondió Shun.

—Necesito aclara unas cosas antes de que conozca a mi tía Serena.

—¿Tía Serena?

—Es la mamá de… Maru. —gruñó al decir su nombre.

—¿Por qué gruñes? —preguntó Shun con inocencia.

—Nada. —sonrió Izanami.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente en el futuro…_

—Y eso es lo que pasa…—hablaba Emi por teléfono.

Emi estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con su celular en la mano.

—Pero… yo mire un poco rara a mi tía… yo también he pensado lo mismo… ves de lo que te pierdes cuando estas enfermo, aunque te escucho muy calmado por el hecho de que Izanami haya desaparecido… —Emi alzó una ceja. —¿Ósea que no te preocupa que Izanami este desaparecida?... —Emi hizo una mueca. —Así que tú piensas que tal vez ella se fue para pensar lo que sucede con mis tíos, así como lo hacía el tío Ranma. La verdad no sé, a ella la he visto muy intranquila y seria. Aunque parece que la conoces muy bien y eso que no convives mucho con ella o más bien nunca he visto que platiquen. —puso su otra mano en su cintura. —Ahh ya veo, es por intuición… ¿Qué porque te estoy hablando así? No es que… simplemente me sorprende de ti porque a ti también te noto raro desde hace unos días… o bueno te dejo descansar, Maru.

Emi colgó y aplastaba su celular porque le daba coraje que se comportara así. Se supone que había confianza entre ellos e Izanami no necesito decirle porque ella se había dado cuenta aquella vez en esa clase.

—Te veo un poco inquieta. —dijo una voz.

Emi volteó para ver a un chico dos años menor que ella de cabello oscuro, piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuro y tenía puesto su uniforme.

—No tengo nada, aunque me sorprende que te preocupes por mí, Raku. —contestó Emi con indiferencia.

—No es eso. Supe que Izanami desapareció. —se acercó a Emi.

—¿Y eso te importa?

—Bueno… en cierta manera si porque estoy aburrido y ella al menos me da un poco de diversión. —sonrió.

Emi agrandó los ojos.

—No de la manera que estás pensando… —dejo en claro. —por ahora. —volvió a sonreír.

—Yo solamente te diré una cosa y no es porque esté celosa, pero creo que deberías mantener tus ojos de lobo hambriento de Izanami lejos porque te puede ir muy mal.

—Ahh te refieres a eso.

—¿Eso?

—Se anda rumorando que Izanami tiene un pretendiente desconocido porque sabes que ella tiene sus admiradores, pero hay uno en especial.

—¿Uno en especial?

—¿Eso no te lo ha dicho Izanami? —sonrió. —Pues sí y lo curioso de todo es que posiblemente Izanami sabe quién es.

Raku miraba a Emi un poco preocupada.

—Tal vez deberíamos dar un pequeño viaje al pasado para saber si Izanami está ahí. —propuso Raku.

—¿Y por qué esa curiosidad?

—No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que los descendientes próximamente tendrán a un enemigo muy fuerte.

—No sé dé que te preocupas porque tú no eres descendiente. —le recordó Emi. —Los descendientes solo era para buscar a Nanami Saotome que en este caso es…

—Ya te disté cuenta, nuevamente Izanami está desaparecida y lo del enemigo vendría más adelante, pero yo creo que deberían darle más prioridad a la búsqueda de Izanami. El estúpido de Raiko es el líder y tú eres la sub-líder ¿entonces?

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres ir al pasado? ¿Tanta curiosidad te da?

—No me vendría nada mal, si sus padres saben de su existencia ¿por qué Ryoga Hibiki y Akari Unryu no pueden saber de mi existencia? —sonrió Raku.

Emi se quedó seria.

—Bien, pero debemos de buscar otra manera que no sea robar la espada. —aceptó Emi. —a lo que sé, cada mes viene Satsuki del pasado a aquí por unas cosas. Como la otra no está en este mundo…

—Además de que quieres esperar a que Maru se recupere de su gripa…—siguió Raku. —no creo que a él le importe Izanami, pero se supone que él debe de hacerlo, es de la misma especie de Satsuki.

—Él no lo aprendió y ni quiere aprenderlo. Dice que no es necesario saberlo si no piensa usarlo, aunque en este caso si se ocupa.

Raku se quedó serió y Emi le extrañó verlo tan pensativo.

—Debo de llevar mucho dinero para comprar ropa interior femenina de los años 90, será una gran colección. —comenzó a reírse.

Emi se asqueó. El hecho de que él conviviera mucho con el maestro Happosai lo dañó mentalmente.

* * *

Izanami entró al dojo y al estar en el centro del lugar suspiró, pero del cansancio. Aunque el hecho de ver a Ranma debería de tenerla intranquila era todo lo contrario. Llevaba días sin poder estar en paz por todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza todas las palabras que le dijo a la otra Akane. Era consciente de que no la quería como quiere a la otra, pero era muy extraño todo ese cambio tan drástico que tuvo su vida.

Miró de reojo la entrada, alguien se acercaba y reconocía esa presencia. Regresó su vista al frente y volvió a suspirar.

A Ranma no le importaba el golpe en la cabeza, ha recibido varios durante los últimos años y aún peores que el que tuvo que no era necesario descansar en su cama. Cuando entró se detuvo al ver una persona y sintió un escalofrío y sobre todo que no dejaba de ver la espalda de ella. Como no la iba a reconocer, esperaba que fuera imaginaciones de él, pero cuando ella lo miró girando un poco su cabeza y sin que ella se moviera supo que era la realidad. Estaba viendo a Izanami.


	3. 28

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 ** _28._**

Ella sabía que estaba impactado por verla, en cierta manera porque aún no lo mira a los ojos. Quería reírse de él, aunque no entendía el por qué. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo y le sonrío.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Piensas que te morderé? —preguntaba Izanami.

Ranma no sabía que responder porque el creer que ella estaba muerta o no lo recordaba, no debía preocuparlo porque volviera a ver ese rostro… extraño… la miraba diferente.

—Tampoco es para que me mires así…—se dio la vuelta y cruzó de brazos. — no te haré daño o matarte, tal vez burlarme de ti porque te tropezaste con un biberón. —quería reírse porque imaginárselo era bastante chistoso.

—Doy por la ultima. —gruñó Ranma.

—Entonces… ¡Ja! —sonrió

Eso cabreó a Ranma.

Después de un rato, Akane buscaba a Ranma y estaba preocupada porque tampoco había visto a Izanami. Shun dijo que debía estar en alguna parte de la casa. Escuchó un gran ruido y ella corrió al dojo y lo primero que vio fue a Ranma que tenía encima a Izanami mientras ella le jalaba del cabello.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos! —gritó Akane.

Akane se acercó e intentaba separarlos hasta que pudo agarrar a Izanami y la bajó de Ranma. La detenía con sus brazos cruzados con los de ella para evitar que nuevamente se pegara a él.

—¿Qué hace aquí y por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó Ranma aun molesto y con ganas de volver a lanzarse a ella, pero en eso recordó el golpe que le dio la última vez que se vieron.

—No sabía cómo decirte, tiene menos de dos horas que esta aquí. —le contestó. —Yo pedí el deseo de verla. —sonrió con orgullo.

—Pues desperdiciaste un deseo.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Izanami. —Pues, aunque no creas me quedare con Akane el tiempo que se me dé la gana.

—No si yo no lo permito. —sonrió Ranma.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —preguntó Akane indignada. —Tu no me dices que hacer.

Izanami sonrió con burla.

—¡Oigan! —llegó Shun. —Hay un chico que busca a Izanami.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Akane soltando a Izanami. —Dudo que busque a la bebé e Izanami tiene poco de estar aquí.

Izanami se quedo tiesa porque era imposible que fuera la persona que imaginaba. Pero ahora tenía la protección de Akane y él recibiría su castigo por todo lo que le ha hecho en estos últimos meses.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, sintió alivio de que no fuera esa persona, pero se quedó extrañada que fuera esa persona que tenía enfrente.

—Emi sospechaba que posiblemente estuvieras aquí, pero mientras reúne a todos los descendientes, me les adelante. —sonrió Raku.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Izanami.

Akane, Ranma y Shun se dieron cuenta que tenían el mismo uniforme por lo que dedujeron de que él también venía del futuro.

—Lo que pasa es que me aburrí en la escuela y quiero que regreses para no sentirme solo.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Ranma, aunque Izanami lo sintió molesto.

—A lo que sé tienes amigos.

—Sí, pero como hemos salido muy seguido te considero mi mejor amiga. —respondió Raku. —Ah sí, es de mala educación no presentarme ante ustedes. Mi nombre es Raku… Raku Hibiki. —sonrió.

Los chicos quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Era hijo de Ryoga.

—¿Espera un segundo? —alzó Ranma la voz. —¿tu mejor amigo es hijo del cerdo?

—Bueno… es divertido platicar con un hombre de vez en cuándo y uno que no te esté metiendo mano.

Hubo silencio, se le salió decirlo.

—¿Alguien te está metiendo mano? —preguntó Shun molesto.

—¡No! —negó rápidamente. —Era un decir, en la escuela tengo un club de fans.

—Qué curioso porque Akane también lo tuvo. —recordó Ranma con molestia y volteando a ver a Akane.

Akane solo se avergonzó.

—Raiko también las tiene, al igual que Maru, pero esa es otra historia. —sonrió Raku mirando a Izanami.

Izanami atragantó.

—De cualquier manera, vengo por ti, Izanami.

—¡No! —gritó Akane y acercó a Izanami a ella. —Ella no se ira.

—Yo si quiero que se vaya. —dijo Ranma.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó Izanami.

—Usted si entiende, eres diferente a mi tío, él la adora.

—¿Él otro esta con ustedes? —preguntó Ranma viendo a Izanami.

—¿Por qué no debería? Ellos están casados como ustedes. —le contó Raku.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Bien, si no quieres venir lo entenderé. —habló Raku. —Ya me habías platicado de esto y sé que ellos son más importantes que los otros.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —le corrigió Izanami con seriedad.

—Lo sé, solo jugaba. —desmintió lo dicho anteriormente. —Pero aun así, no entiendo por qué quieres quedarte aquí, parece que él te odia. —señaló a Ranma. —¿Sera que te gustan que te maltraten?

—No. —respondió Izanami.

Raku miró a Akane.

—Usted se ve menos agresiva que mi tía, en eso si lo entendería. —dijo mirando a Akane y después volvió a mirar a Izanami. —De cualquier manera, aunque me vaya no tardaran en venir los chicos y pues… sabes que son muy insistentes. Si lo hacen hoy solo el único que no vendría es Maru, pero bueno…

—¡¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo?! ¡No es necesario que lo menciones! —gritó Izanami con pánico.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Tú tienes algo con Maru?! —exclamó Akane.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Claro que no! —comenzó a llorar y poniendo sus manos en sus orejas para no escuchar a Akane y corrió a las escaleras sin dejar de gritar.

Todos se quedaron confundidos ante la reacción de Izanami.

—Si ella no me atenderá iré a ver a la bebé. —dijo Raku caminando a las escaleras.

Akane lo detuvo pegándole en el centro de la cabeza del chico.

—Sera mejor que regreses a tu época y evites que los demás vengan por Izanami. —le ordenó Akane.

—Aunque les diga, ellos no me harán caso por la simple razón de que no pertenezco a su grupito. —le contestó Raku.

—Por eso no dirás nada. —sonrió Ranma poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

—Usted es diferente al tío Ranma, ella no me deja estar con Izanami. —comentó Raku.

—¿Ustedes tienen algo o te interesa de esa manera? —preguntó Shun en un gruñido.

—No, pero si ella me lo dice no me seria indiferente, ella es muy popular en la escuela por lo que si Izanami anuncia que tiene novio todos se irán contra el chico y yo no quiero tener problemas. —contestó a la pregunta de Shun. —Raiko que es su hermano tiene el mismo problema con ellos cuando se acerca a Izanami. Si así son con su hermano imagínense con su novio.

—Al menos que llegara un chico bastante fuerte para detenerlos, eso sucedió conmigo. —contó Akane.

—No lo había pensado. —dijo Raku analizando la respuesta de Akane.

Ranma le pegó a Raku en el centro de la cabeza.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella de esa manera. —gruñó Ranma.

—Hace un momento usted mostró su odio a Izanami y ahora tiene un ataque de celos, eso no tiene sentido. —dijo Raku.

Ranma se avergonzó por eso. La verdad de todo esto es que la quería lejos por celos por Akane porque ella tendrá toda la atención de Izanami y no a él, pero muy dentro le daba felicidad verla.

—Bien, me iré a pasear por ahí y después regresare antes de que lleguen los otros.

Se despidió haciendo reverencia y salió de la residencia. Los chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos por la llegada de ese chico. No se parecía en nada a Ryoga, aunque Akane notó un cierto parecido físico en Akari por lo que dio por hecho de que ella era su madre.

—Así que… estas celoso. —sonrió Akane con burla mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—¡Claro que no! —negó Ranma rápidamente con las mejillas rojas.

—Bien, te creo. —dijo Akane sin dejar de sonreír, pero no era cierto.

—Iré a seguir con la comida. —dijo Shun, pero cuando se iba lo detuvo Ranma por la parte de atrás de su camisa.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo la comida? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Quieres que la haga Akane? —le preguntó Shun.

—Continua con la comida. —soltó a Shun con una sonrisa.

Ranma recibió un golpe de Akane con su mazo.

—Iré a ver a Izanami porque me preocupó su estado. —dijo Akane y camino a las escaleras.

—Si yo no fui es porque pensé que tal vez tú eras la indicada para hablar con ella. —dijo Shun.

Akane asintió.

—Yo iré a entrenar. —sonrió Ranma y se fue.

Akane gruñó. Continuó su camino, pero alguien más llegó.

Cuando Raku salió de la casa sacó su celular y se dio cuenta de que había señal. Marcó un número y lo puso en su oreja.

Por otro lado, Izanami había entrado a la habitación de los niños. Se sentó en una esquina con sus piernas abrazadas intentando olvidar todo lo que paso. Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su falda y miró la pantalla. Ella aun no entendía los celulares, pero por suerte encontró el modo de contestar a la llamada.

—Hola.

— _Esta vez fuiste más rápida para contestar a la llamada, eso me da gusto. —habló Raku._

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Te invitó al parque de diversiones. Necesito ir ahí porque me entere de algo que sucede ahí en estos momentos y puedes salir beneficiada económicamente con eso._

—¿Dinero? —sonrió levantándose.

— _Sí, pero debemos de darnos prisa y otra cosa… nos hacen descuento si vamos con niños, así que lleva a los gemelos._

—Akane no me dejara.

— _No te preocupes, vi que llegaba la mujer que era jefa de tu mamá, así que ella se ocupara y podrás salir sin problemas._

En el piso de abajo, Akane había pisado el primer escalón cuando llegó su jefa. Akane gruñó porque significaba que había trabajo.

* * *

Media hora después, Izanami y Raku entraban al parque de diversiones con los bebes que venían en un carrito doble.

Cuando vio por la ventana y ellos se iban, Izanami rápidamente tomó a los niños y como Ranma entrenaba no le fue difícil. Pensaba que Akane se debió confiar que ella estaba ahí y si tenía un problema con los niños iría con Ranma y por eso él no supo que tanto Akane como los bebes se habían ido.

—Se me antojó una hamburguesa. —dijo Raku.

—Tú me invitaste, así que pagas.

—La verdad es que si traigo dinero, pero son billetes de otra época.

—¿Entonces como pagaste la entrada? —preguntó Izanami.

—Le robe la cartera a tu papá del pasado. —contestó Raku mostrando la billetera de Ranma.

—Al menos hiciste algo bueno. —dijo Izanami.

—Lo malo de esto es que solo tenemos para una hamburguesa, un helado y dos pastelitos, ellos son pobres a diferencia de los tuyos.

—Dijiste que venir a este lugar me beneficiaría económicamente. —le recordó Izanami.

—Eso es cierto, pero te lo diré cuando vaya a comprar mi hamburguesa y como a ti te gusta lo dulce, puedes aprovechar el dinero de tu papá malo. —Raku le dio un billete.

Izanami no lo pensó y tomó el billete y cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

Izanami encontró un puesto de pastelitos y no dudo en ir a ese lugar. Al llegar se acercó a los niños para verlos.

—Lo siento, pero ustedes aun no pueden comer estos ricos dulces. —dijo con burla y más para la bebé.

Izanami bebé solo le gruñó.

La otra Izanami vio al encargado y le sonrió.

—Me da los dos pastelitos. —pidió mostrando sus dedos para señalar el número dos.

—Si señorita… —dijo dándole los dos pastelitos sobrantes. —y son los últimos que quedan.

—¡No! —gritó una voz femenina.

Izanami vio a la persona y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a la mujer.

—Tenía antojo de uno. —dijo Serena viendo cómo se los daba a Izanami.

— _No me sorprende que se comporte como una niña._ —pensó Izanami porque igual en unos años tendrá la misma actitud de niña consentida. Izanami suspiró y sacó uno para dárselo a su tía. —Te daré uno para que no te quedes con el antojo. —sonrió Izanami.

—¿Me lo darás? —sus ojos brillaron tomándolo.

—Sí y no es necesario que me lo pagues, te lo doy con gusto. —dijo amablemente.

—Eres muy linda. —dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa. —Iba a darle un poco a mi hijo para que lo probara, pero ver lo hermoso y rico que se ve, tal vez otro día.

—No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo. —sonrió Izanami porque solo recordar a Maru le provocaba nauseas. —Un momento… ¿trajo a su hijo al parque?

—Si.

Izanami miró a la bebé.

—No te preocupes, te protegeré de él. —le susurró Izanami a la bebé.

Izanami bebé quedo confundida.

—¿Son tus hermanos? —preguntó Serena viendo a los bebes. —son tan lindos. —Dijo acercándose a ellos. —La niña se parece mucho a ti, se nota que es tu hermana.

Izanami bebé solo hizo una mueca cuando dijo que se parecía a ella.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy observando! —susurró dándole una mirada fea a la bebé Izanami.

—Es muy linda al igual que su hermano que me parecen que son gemelos.

—Así es, son gemelos.

—Me tengo que ir, deje a mi hijo con mi amigo. —Sonrió.

Cuando Izanami escuchó eso, no pudo brincar de emoción por dentro. Usui estaba en este parque.

—Gracias. —se despidió Serena y se fue.

Izanami miró a la bebé Izanami.

—Espero que tengas una buena idea para asustar al hombre al que más me gusta molestar. —sonrió Izanami, pero la bebé le lanzó un juguete y luego la pequeña se empezó a reír. —Sabes si no es porque desaparecería si te pasa algo, ahorita te arrojaría en un acantilado. —gruñó Izanami.

* * *

Izanami terminaba su pastelito y Raku continuaba comiendo su hamburguesa. Los niños tomaron su biberón y solo Raiko dormía.

—Así que el tío Usui está aquí. —habló Raku con pan y carne en la boca. —Según lo que me contaste es diferente al otro o bueno solo en el trato que tienes con él.

—Cuando llegué no sabía cómo comportarme con ellos, por lo que esperé que se acercaran a mí y solo Shun se comportaba igual o peor conmigo.

—Mi tío siempre fue serio a diferencia de mi tía que se comporta como una niña consentida y pues Maru…

—¡No lo menciones en mi presencia! —gritó Izanami. —De por sí me tiene nerviosa que ande el bebé por ahí y ese pequeño no ha hecho nada… aún.

—No se Izanami, siento que pasa algo más que no me has dicho y eso que me platicas casi todo a excepción de tus días menstruales y si cambiaste de talla de sostén, aunque eso no es necesario porque es notorio ese cambio.

Izanami agarró un tronco de madera que extrañamente estaba ahí para pegarle en la cabeza.

—No es mi culpa, tus admiradores lo notaron. —justificó la razón por la que se enteró.

—A lo que íbamos, dijiste que aquí encontraría dinero. —le recordó Izanami.

—Es cierto… resulta ser que escuche a la jefa de tu mamá del pasado y al parecer hay un viejo que anda subiéndole la falda a las mujeres, así como yo, pero sabes que no es por querer tocarla, simplemente quiero sabes que marca de ropa interior tiene.

—Para mí sigues siendo un pervertido. —dijo Izanami.

—El punto es que las características de ese hombre es una persona mayor, pequeño y con una gran bolsa en la espalda.

—Espera… ¿No me digas que…? —atragantó Izanami.

—Así es. —sonrió Raku.

De repente escuchó gritos de mujeres y fue incrementando más como se acercaba. Un pequeño bulto volaba a una velocidad asombrosa pasando en la mayoría de las veces por debajo de las faldas. Ese pequeño hombre tenía un gran botín de ropa interior en su espalda y si le prestabas más atención te dabas cuenta de que era un hombre mayor de edad. Happosai se divertía como nunca y después de pasar de pueblo a pueblo obteniendo comida gratis y un gran botín de ropa interior que sería la colección más grande y hermosa que había capturado hasta ahora.

Pero además se juntó con la gran noticia de que Akane había vuelto y estaba encantado de saber cómo había crecido. Sin embargo, también con la decepción de que Akane tuvo dos hijos con Ranma, pero al menos uno de ellos era niño por lo que ya planeaba como lo entrenaría, claro a su modo y sobre todo a una niña que estaba seguro que en un futuro sería una mujer hermosa, con la madre que le toco no lo dudaría. Su futuro se miraba prometedor.

—¡Happosai! —Exclamo Izanami. —Lo que me faltaba. —Gruño.

—Sí, me sorprende verlo, no ha cambiado en nada. —dijo Raku. —Lo que quiero es que me ayudes a capturarlo, quiero su ropa interior.

—¿Qué? —chilló Izanami. —¡Ni en broma!

—Sé que no estás armada, lo cual es extraño. —dijo Raku con una sonrisa. —Y sé que quieres esto. —puso a la vista de la chica una pistola similar a la que tenía cuando trabajaba con Akane y los demás.

—No… estoy armada porque acabo de llegar a este año. —se defendió con nervios y mirando en ciertas ocasiones la pistola.

—Sí, pero ¿No se supone que estas integrada a los decadentes del futuro? —sonrió con burla.

Izanami comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Ya veo… ehh… tu madre no te deja involucrarte en los operativos y solo estas en la oficina archivando y resolviendo teorías de los crímenes ¿Verdad? —preguntó con un tono burlesco.

Izanami evitó su mirada y se encontraba molesta y frustrada, porque así era.

—¿Verdad que no me cuentas todo?

—Si voy con él no tendría propósito para tomar un arma en estos momentos. —dijo Izanami.

—Resulta ser que hay una recompensa para capturarlo. —dio a conocer Raku.

—Por ropa interior femenina dudo mucho que sea una gran cantidad. —sonrió con desinterés por esa recompensa.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, hasta que supe que la cantidad es solo arrevesada por un yen de lo que era la recompensa para capturar a Akane de esta época —explicó su interés. —Sabes que investigo todo. —sonrió.

Los ojos de Izanami brillaron, la ambición por el dinero de por si era herencia familiar. Además de que le debía dinero a Emi y podía hacer tantas cosas que incluso no iría a trabajar por todo un año. Ya imaginaba lo que podía hacer con todo ese dinero.

—Tengo que conseguir esos pedazos de papel con olor bonito. —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—Un billete no huele bonito. —comentó Raku.

—Si es real, sí. —atacó Izanami.

—Como sea, te doy la pistola. —dijo Raku lanzándosela a la chica.

Raiko al escuchar la palabra _pistola_ abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró aquel objeto que su madre le negó. Sus ojos brillaron, necesitaba saber a qué sabia, porque ese era su propósito, chuparlo y morderlo.

—Quiero que le quites el botín y me lo des, tú lo capturas y te quedas con la recompensa. —explicó Raku.

Izanami vio a los bebes y después a Raku.

—¡Espera! ¿Ahora seré niñero? —gruñó Raku.

Después de unos minutos, Raku paseaba con la carriola por el parque teniendo a los gemelos maravillados por todo lo que miraban. El chico tenía una cara de molestia y además de enfado, pero con la seguridad de que después se desquitaría con Izanami.

—Calma Raku…solo lo haces por ropa interior femenina. —decía en voz baja. —No te desesperes…

Izanami comenzó a llorar y eso cabreó a Raku.

—¿Qué me dijo Izanami si llorabas? —se preguntó intentando recordar.

Sacó el biberón, sin embargo, pensaba que tal vez no fuera suficiente para dormirla. Por lo que sacó unas gotas que serviría para dormirla, pero primero se percataría que no fuera peligroso para un bebé.

—Mmm… aunque si fuera peligroso eso haría que Izanami desapareciera. —se acercó a la niña y se puso de rodillas para verla, pero Izanami le lanzó un juguete provocando que esta se riera. —Pensándolo bien, no me importa si mueres envenenada.

Agregó dos gotas a la leche y se lo dio a Izanami y ella lo recibió con gusto y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida. Siguió caminando con Raiko aun despierto, pero lo bueno para Raku es que se mantenía callado.

* * *

Happosai seguía saltando y levantando faldas, sin embargo, sentía la presencia de dos personas que lo seguía. De repente vio que una bala venia de camino hacia él, pero fue detenido por un cuchillo que hizo que ninguno de los dos pudiera atacarlo. Happosai no le tomó importancia y siguió su camino.

Izanami se detuvo, escondía su cabello en un sombrero y vestía un saco largo que cubría todo su cuerpo. Miró a aquella persona y era un hombre más o menos de su edad y vestía ropa china, cabello negro largo y unos lentes grandes en su rostro. Sus miradas eran serias y retadoras, obviamente Izanami sabía de quien se trataba. No por eso, en algunas ocasiones iba a comer ramen a ese restaurante chino.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Mousse.

Izanami no respondió en el momento, tenía sus manos adentro de sus bolsillos y seguía mirándolo de esa forma. Se quitó el sombrero un momento para volverse acomodar su cabello, era tan largo que le pesaba en su cabeza. Fue cuando Mousse la observó más de cerca.

—Eres idéntica a Ranma Saotome. —dijo Mousse asombrado por su parecido. —Tu eres Izanami, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Izanami volviendo a ponerse su sombrero.

—Saotome viene en algunas ocasiones a comer al restaurante. —contestó. —No hay ni una sola conversación con él donde no hable de ti.

Izanami se asombró ante eso. ¿Tanto la extrañaba?

—Lo que más me dice es que le dejaste debiendo dinero. —agregó Mousse con una sonrisa.

Izanami solo gruño, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¡Es un idiota! —exclamó molesta.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo. —concordó Mousse. —Pero ¿por qué vienes siguiendo a ese viejo?

—Tengo mis motivos. —respondió Izanami, no le diría que es por la recompensa porque después la querría para él. —¿y tú?

—¡Ese maldito! ¡Se robó un conjunto atrevido que le compre a mi amada Xiam-Pu! —explotó.

Mousse iba caminando por la calle con una bolsa que tenía impresa la tienda de lencería en donde lo había comprado, iba ser el cumpleaños de Xiam-Pu por lo que le compró algo que en verdad le gustaría y a él también. Sin embargo, Happosai iba por esos rumbos cuando vio la bolsa que traía ese chico y supo lo que contenía por la marca impresa en ella. De un rápido movimiento se lo arrebató y corrió a una gran velocidad. Mousse se molestó tanto que sin perder tiempo lo siguió.

—Al fin Xiam-Pu me aceptó y me pidió que comprara el que más me gustara para nuestra noche y ese viejo lo arruino. —lloraba Mouse.

A Izanami se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¡Por eso ese maldito lo pagara! —gritó furioso.

Izanami suspiró.

—Supongo que si nos ayudamos podemos atraparlo. —pensó Izanami.

—Pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

Izanami solo sonrió.


	4. 29

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **29.**_

Happosai estaba cerca del área de alberca en donde había grandes toboganes y un show de animales que viven en el agua solo que son hombres disfrazados de ellos. El viejo solamente pasaba de lado hasta que se detuvo al mirar a Mousse enfrente de él.

—Me devolverá lo que me robo. —habló Mousse.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —contestó Happosai con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces tendremos que usar la fuerza para que nos entregue ese botín. —habló Izanami atrás de él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Happosai.

Izanami se puso lentes de sol para que él no la reconociera por el gran parecido con Ranma. Si la mirara a los ojos descubriría que ella es una chica por lo que no dudaría en ir a ella. Aunque él jamás la ha tocado en el tiempo que ha estado viviendo en el fututo. Ya no tiene la misma velocidad de antes, pero ella se había encargado de que jamás la tocara.

—No les daré nada. —sentenció Happosai. —¡Es mío! yo me he encargado de juntarlo.

—Como dije, tendremos que usar la fuerza. —repitió Izanami.

Mousse atacó primero, sacó de sus mangas ganchos atados que Happosai esquivó al igual que Izanami.

—¡Oye ten cuidado! —se quejó de Izanami, pero a la vez aprovechó para lanzarle una patada que logro darle al viejo soltando el botín que tomó Izanami y escapó con él.

—¡Regrésamelo! —Happosai le lanzó una de sus famosas armas de explosión.

Izanami lo esquivó con espada de madera que saco de la nada y esquivó todas haciendo que explotaran en el aire. La chica cayó en el fierro de la cerca que separaba del piso de la alberca que se encontraba a dos metros abajo. Izanami se amarró el botín en su cuello para tener más libertad de pelea.

Mousse atacó con bombas escondidas que Happosai esquivó explotando lejos de ellos. Lanzó su bomba Hapo dai karin hacia Mousse en donde Izanami interfirió y atacó con su espada utilizándolo como escudo y la bomba explota en ella dejando a Izanami intacta. Happosai quedo asombrado.

—¿Quién es esta persona? —pensaba el pequeño hombre consternado de lo que estaba viendo.

—Ya tenemos lo que queríamos. —se dirigió Izanami a Mousse.

Saltaron a la cerca y después a los toboganes en donde Happosai volvió atacar con un golpe con su pierna en la espada baja de Izanami cayendo con él al tobogán y deslizándose por el agua al igual que Happosai y seguido de Mousse en donde se peleaban por el botín dándose patadas entre los tres. Al llegar al final del tobogán que estaba a una distancia del agua de un metro aproximado cayendo de pie, pero con la fortuna de caer en una tabla para aprender natación que usaba un niño al igual que Mousse deslizándose por el agua como si se tratara de una tabla de surf. Happosai saltó pero con más facilidad y a punto de caer en Izanami, pero ella lo volvió atacar utilizando el Moko Takabisha, mejor conocido como "el huracán de tigre" que fue impactado por Happosai cayendo al agua.

Después de unos minutos, Izanami arrastraba a Happosai con una cuerda que estaba amarrado en él y este estando más o menos inconsciente.

—Me sorprende que utilizaras un arma. —habló Mousse recuperado su bolsa. —Se supone que tu familia y además ancestros no utilizan arma por ser combate de estilo libre.

—Lo tengo en caso de emergencia. —explicó Izanami. —Además de que no me involucro mucho en las técnicas que utiliza mi padre y además de que la encontré en el cuarto de Raiko.

—Pero utilizaste el huracán de tigre. Ranma lo inventó para contrarrestas una técnica de Ryoga. —recordaba Mousse.

—No sé si Ranma te mencionó que tiene otro hijo. Él siempre se concentra en entrenarlo como el heredero, a pesar de que mi hermano siempre quiere escapar del entrenamiento para jugar videojuegos. —recordaba con una gota de sudor en su frente. —Yo siempre los observaba porque no me anima mucho entrenar, a veces si u otras veces no, mi mamá dice que me parezco a él en cuestión de que soy muy inteligente en aprender sus técnicas rápidamente incluso sin ponerlo en práctica.

—Saotome tendrá una hija bastante interesante. —pensaba asombrado Mousse.

* * *

Akane bostezó por milésima vez mientras caminaba junto a Shun y la generala.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué buscamos? —preguntó Akane con enfado.

—Ah sí… buscamos a un anciano. —contesto la generala.

—¡¿Un anciano?! —gritaron Akane y Shun.

—¡¿Me sacaste de mi casa para buscar a un anciano perdido?! —exclamó Akane.

—¡En este caso si hubiéramos traído a Izanami! ¡Ya nos hubiéramos ido! —dijo Shun.

—Izanami ya no trabaja con nosotros, además estoy preocupada de que venga sus otros yo por ella y lo poco que conocí a la otra Akane es más peligrosa de lo que fue Akane.

—¿En que sentido? —preguntó Akane.

La generala se detuvo y miró a Akane.

—Akane se separó de su hija por más de quince años, imagínate lo loca que debió ponerse ahora que ella desapareció y sinceramente se me hace muy extraño que aún no este aquí. —contestó la generala.

—Eso no es algo de que preocuparse. —comentó Shun.

—Yo digo que sí, porque ahora que me platicaron de ese chico que llegó buscando a Izanami, ¿Cómo él vino aquí? No tardara mucho en llegar los otros chicos y parece que es cierto que son peligrosos todos juntos.

—¿Son cosas mías o tiene miedo? —preguntó Shun con burla.

—¡Ehh! ¡Qué miedo tendré de unos mocosos!

Akane se quedó pensativa.

—Me imagino que estás pensando en un plan para que Izanami se quede aquí y derrotar a los mocosos ¿no? —sonrió Shun.

—Te recuerdo que en uno de los mocosos esta tu hija. —mencionó la generala.

—¡Es cierto! —Shun comenzó a llorar. —no puedo hacerle daño.

—No pensaba en eso… ahorita que veníamos al parque y que mencionó a los mocosos vi un terreno muy grande y es perfecto. —sonrió Akane.

—¡No empieces con tu tonta idea! —señaló la generala.

—¡Abra más su mente! —brincó Akane de felicidad. —Es una excelente idea. Una escuela especialmente para formar a todo tipo de investigadores, medicina forense, policías, y otras áreas más que se irán formando con el paso del tiempo como vaya avanzando la tecnología, empezando desde la escuela secundaria, después la media superior y finalmente la universidad ¡Es una gran idea! Mis hijos irán a esa escuela, aunque Ranma se queje cuando vayan a la universidad porque no lo ocupan si se dedicaran al dojo ¡Pero no me importa! Aunque también puede haber una clase de defensa personal ¡Ahí no se quejaría! —sus ojos brillaban.

—Me imagino que recordó ese sueño cuando vio a Izanami y Raku con sus uniformes, lo cual es extraño porque están en la universidad y no se usan los uniformes. —dijo Shun enderezándose.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que posiblemente se cumpla lo que ella sueña?! —gritó la generala. —¡Además me sorprende de ella! ¡Se supone que es fiel a su escuela y lo que se le va ocurriendo! Olvídate de eso ahorita, tenemos que buscar al anciano que levanta faldas a las mujeres y roba ropa interior.

Akane despertó de su sueño al escuchar eso.

—¿Anciano que levanta faldas y roba ropa interior? —preguntó Akane.

—Si. Además de que necesito dinero y él tiene una recompensa.

—No creo que sea tanto solo por eso. —comentó Shun.

—Yo creo que sí, es un yen más por lo que se pedía para capturar a Akane.

—¡Qué! ¡Ese viejo Happosai vale más que yo! —explotó Akane.

—¡¿y eso es lo que te importa ahorita?! —dijo Shun.

* * *

Ranma entró a la casa después de haber entrenado en el dojo y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Vio que Shun dejo la comida lista, les aviso que se irían, pero era muy extraño que la casa está muy silenciosa tomando en cuenta que Izanami estaba en el segundo piso.

Subió y la buscó, pero no se encontraba. Al llegar a la habitación de sus hijos se asustó porque tampoco estaban. Akane no pudo habérselos llevado, lo que significaba que Izanami se los llevó. Escuchó ruido en el primer piso y bajó. Brincó del susto al ver a Raiko, Emi y otros chicos más en la entrada.

—Ha pasado tiempo, papá. —sonrió Raiko.

—Hola tío. —saludó Emi con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, señor Saotome. —dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo.

Ranma alzó una ceja, parece que los problemas apenas comenzaban.

* * *

 _Dos horas antes en el futuro…_

Todos estaban encerrados en un salón de clase y solo se escuchaba las voces de todos que hablaban de la nueva situación que enfrentaban nuevamente por culpa de Izanami. Raiko estaba en el lugar donde daba clases el maestro y al lado se encontraba Emi que bostezaba del aburrimiento.

Raiko cada vez se hartaba porque no soportaba que todos hablaran al mismo tiempo. Sacó un claxon y con eso los calló. Todos se taparon las orejas, pero fue inútil porque el ruido los dejo casi sordos.

—Gracias por callarse y ahora discutiremos el acontecimiento actual en el que se enfrenta mi hermana. —habló Raiko. —Primero que nada… ¡¿Dónde está mi hermana?! —se soltó llorando.

Raiko se sentó en el piso abajo del escritorio sin dejar de llorar.

Los demás entrecerraron los ojos, ¿Qué clase de líder tenían?

—Por eso ya habíamos discutido de que tal vez Izanami debía ser la nueva líder. —habló uno de los chicos.

Todos miraron a Emi y ella entendió su mirada. Se enderezó y afinó su garganta.

—Ella solo tiene pocas horas de haber desaparecido, ella se fue después de la segunda clase y lo último que se supo de ella es que estuvo con mi tía Akane en su oficina. —comenzó a hablar. —Si ven como esta Raiko imagínense a mi tía.

Todos sintieron escalofríos.

—Mi tío aun no lo sabe, pero sé que no lo tomara muy bien, incluso creo que peor que Raiko. —dijo Emi mirando a su primo que seguía llorando.

—Yo no lo supe hasta hace unas horas, en la clase de introducción al interrogatorio criminal. —comentó Kaede.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Es obvio, esa clase la imparte la sargento y ella jamás falta, por lo que supuse que algo serio paso. —contestó Kaede.

—Me imagino que el grupo debió llorar de felicidad. —comentó Emi.

—Así es. —sonrió Kaede.

—Mi tía ya me ha dado clase y reprobé —dijo Emi.

—Ni con su propio hijo tiene piedad en los exámenes. —comentó Kaede.

—Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Si la teoría es cierta es posible que este en el pasado? —dijo una de las chicas.

—Raku y Maru dan un 99.9 % de que sí. —contestó Emi.

—Ya que hablamos de Raku, ¡¿Es cierto que Izanami y él son novios?! —gritó uno de los chicos.

—¡No! ¡Tampoco es tan tonta mi prima para estar con él! —exclamó Emi.

—Pero ya que hablamos del tema de novios… —habló una chica. —Existen rumores de que Izanami tiene un admirador secreto.

—¡Qué! —Raiko se levantó de golpe.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—Ya que hablamos de los celos, todos están en pánico por ese hecho. —dijo una de las chicas.

—Y ya que también estamos hablando del pánico…

—¡Cómo que ya estamos cambiando mucho de tema, ¿no?! —se quejó Kaede. —Lo importante es saber su paradero, pero, aunque no lo crean, yo también estoy interesada en eso, ¿y si es un violador y la secuestró?

Emi se tensó porque posiblemente se trate de…

—No creo, mi hermana jamás salió de la oficina de mamá por lo que sigue ahí o desapareció con la espada, pero con respecto al admirador, lo único que sé es que alguien le está mandando por correo tanukis de peluches. —aclaró Raiko.

Emi hizo una mueca, ¿en serio?

—¡No podemos permitir que nos quiten a Izanami! —gritó uno de los chicos.

—¡Si! —gritaron todos los hombres.

—¡Silencio! —gritó Kaede.

La chica se subió al escalón del escritorio para tener la voz y mando de todos.

—¡No es momento para admiradores o tanukis de peluche! ¡Lo que importa ahorita es encontrar a Izanami! ¡Si ella está en el pasado quiere decir que ella se llevó la espada por lo que estamos atrapados aquí!

—De hecho…—interrumpió Emi. —ella no se llevó la espada y está confirmado por mi tía.

—¡Entonces debemos usarla! —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Pero si ella dijo que la espada está aquí quiere decir que ella no se encuentra en el pasado. —analizaba una de las chicas.

—Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, es ir al pasado. —dijo Raiko con seriedad.

—¡Pero que no estas escuchando lo que decimos! ¡No volveré a meterme en problemas por culpa tuya y la espada! —se quejó Kaede.

—La única manera es esperar a Satsuki para que ella nos lleve. —sugirió Emi.

—Supe que ella proviene de otra dimensión y que tiene el poder de viajar en cada una de ellas, además en el tiempo. —dijo Kaede. —Prácticamente es un decadente en persona.

—Pues no hay otra persona que nos pueda ayudar. —dijo Emi.

La puerta del salón se deslizó y apareció una mujer joven de cabello ondulado plateado, ojos verdes y con una gran sonrisa.

—Emi te estaba buscando, vine a preguntarte por la tarea que le dejaron a mi hijo. —dijo la mujer.

Todos le sonrieron sin dejar de verla.

—Me ven como si hubiera llegado en el momento indicado y ustedes me necesitan para algo. —dijo.

—¡Es cierto ¿Por qué nunca pensamos en Maru para ir al pasado?! —exclamó uno de los chicos.

—De hecho, mi hijo vivió aquí toda su vida y no le enseñe como hacerlo porque no lo iba a ocupar. —aclaró Serena.

Todos gruñeron.

—Que caras, ¿Qué iba a saber que Izanami iría al pasado? Ya me llamó Akane para preguntarme si estaba aquí. ¿Irán o no irán al pasado?

—¡Vámonos! —dijo Raiko.

* * *

—Y por eso estamos aquí. —terminó de explicar Raiko.

Ninguno se movió de su lugar en la entrada, al igual que Ranma en el escalón.

—Así que… ¿Akane da clases en su escuela? —preguntó Ranma con una mueca.

—¡¿Solo eso pregunta?! —exclamó Kaede. —¡Eso no fue lo importante de toda la historia!

—Para mí si es un punto importante porque Akane anda con la loca idea de fundar una escuela para detectives, policía o lo que sea de ese mundo. —explicó Ranma.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡¿En serio si lo cumple?! —exclamó Ranma.

—La verdad no sé si considerar a mamá como directora porque quien tiene ese puesto es mi tía Serena. —comentó Raiko.

—Por eso Maru debe de pensar que puede hacer lo que quiera. —murmuró Emi con molestia.

—Akane fue a trabajar, pero Izanami desapareció con mis hijos y lo más seguro es que se fue con el hijo del cerdo. —gruñó Ranma al mencionar a Raku.

—¿Qué? ¿El idiota de Raku está aquí? —preguntó Raiko con molestia. —¡Con mayor razón debemos de buscarla!

—En eso si estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Ranma bajando los escalones que faltaban.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Emi.

Todos salieron de la casa.

* * *

Raku caminaba por el parque con los bebes en la carriola, Izanami dormía y Raiko estaba despierto. El chico comía un helado de fresa con mucha tranquilidad. Ya oscurecía y debía buscar a Izanami porque no tardaba para que Ranma se diera cuenta de que sus hijos no estaban.

Por estar viendo los alrededores para poder visualizar a Izanami, chocó con otra carriola.

—Oh perdón, venia distraído. —se disculpó Raku.

Raku no se sorprendió de ver a su tía Serena y su tío Usui enfrente de él.

—No te preocupes, también veníamos distraídos. —contestó Serena con una sonrisa.

Usui vio al bebé y supo que se trataba de Raiko.

—¡Oye ¿Quién eres?! —exclamó Usui.

—Son los niños que vi en la tarde. —dijo Serena.

—Veo que reconoció al pequeño Raiko, y la niña Izanami que me lanzó un juguete hace unas horas, duerme con mucha tranquilidad gracias a unas gotas que le di. —dijo mostrando la botella pequeña de plástico.

—Él mío también duerme. —sonrió Serena ignorando lo último dicho por Raku.

—¿Cómo que unas gotas? ¿Quién eres tú? —volvió a preguntar.

—Soy el secuestrador de estos niños y también mejor amigo de Izanami. —contestó Raku dándole otra lamida a su helado.

—¿Mejor amigo de Izanami? —gruñó Usui.

—Sí, salimos muy seguido y trajimos a los pequeños para que se diviertan un poco. La mamá no los saca muy seguido y el papá… bueno, no tengo queja con él, de por si el otro no me deja convivir con Izanami. —comentó Raku.

—¿Sabes todo lo relacionado con lo que paso? ¿El decadente? —preguntó Usui.

—Sí, he vivido de eso toda mi vida y para aclarar no me trajo el decadente si no ella. —señaló a Serena. —Es igual de linda, pero debo de prepararme porque de seguro no deben de tardar los descendientes en buscar a Izanami y la verdad me da gusto porque me siento solo en la escuela si no estoy con mi querida amiga.

—Que lindo. —dijo Serena.

—¡Para mí no es lindo! Si todavía tuviera la tutela de Izanami no permitiría que conviviera con él.

—No es para tanto, soy buen chico y mis papas son amigos de todos ustedes y se comporta como mi tía Akane, por solo convivir con ella me reprobó en mi clase de delitos diversos y eso es injusto. —recordó Raku.

—¿Reprobar? ¡¿No me digas que Akane cumplirá su estúpido sueño?! —preguntó Usui recordando todo lo que le decía hace un año, no había una sola platica con ella que no mencionara su idea de fundar una escuela.

—Sí y ella será la directora. —señaló Raku a Serena.

Serena brincó de felicidad.

—No se preocupe por las gotas que le di a la pequeña Izanami, no es venenoso y créeme que si es necesario tenerla dormida porque en comparación a la otra, esta será un peligro mortal en un futuro o al menos que esta Akane se encargue de eso, pero lo dudo, si tiene un mal genio del demonio dudo que pueda educar bien a esta niña.

Raku recibió un mazazo de parte de Akane.

—Lo decía de broma. —dijo Raku con mucho dolor en la cabeza.

—¡Usui! —apareció Shun abrazando a su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Te he extrañado.

Akane miró al bebé y supo en seguida de quien se trataba.

—No tardaste mucho ¿No? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Ves que tiene un año? ¡No es mío! —aclaró Usui.

—Igual tendrá su apellido. —dijo Raku.

—No lo tendrá… ya lo tiene. —confesó Serena. —Mucho gusto, soy Serena. —se presentó con una sonrisa.

La generala se acercó, pero no dejaba de ver hacia arriba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Hay dos personas en la cima de la rueda de la fortuna. —contestó.

—Oh, es cierto. Mande a Izanami a detener a Happosai para que ella se quedara con el dinero y a cambio recibiría su botín de ropa de interior y los niños. —confesó Raku.

—¡Izanami cambió a mis hijos por dinero y ropa interior! —exclamó Akane molesta.

—¿Y todavía te sorprende? —preguntó la generala.

Alguien apareció atrás de Raku agarrándolo del cuello.

—¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! —exclamó Raiko.

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Emi intentando que lo soltara.

—¡Emi!

—¡Papá!

Ambos corrieron para abrazarse.

Kaede y otros chicos alejaron a Raiko de Raku. Los demás chicos llegaron y Akane y la generala se tensaron.

—Te dije que todos vendrían. —gruñó la generala.

—Ya comienzo a tener miedo. —tembló Akane.

—No te preocupes, son inofensivos. —dijo Ranma apareciendo al lado de Akane.

Ranma vio a Usui y eso le molestó. Primero era Izanami y ahora él, con mayor razón debía ponerse en marcha para que Izanami se fuera y de Usui después pensaría en algo.

Un objeto cayó del cielo hasta la carriola de Raiko. Al bebé le brillaron los ojos y tomó el objeto para mostrarlo.

Todos atragantaron, Raiko tenía una pistola.

—Ah, sí, además le di una pistola a Izanami.

—Está muerta. —dijo Akane.

—No se preocupen, se la di con el seguro puesto. —aclaró Raku.

Raiko no dejaba de chuparla y morderla y un movimiento de sus deditos hizo jalar algo. Todos quedaron con los ojos en blanco.

—Que mal, le quito el seguro… ahora si preocúpense.


	5. 30

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **30.**_

Raiko se metió a la boca la pistola y sin darse cuenta le quitó el seguro y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco y sintieron como un rayo caía atrás de ellos.

—Uh… que mal, le quitó el seguro. —dijo Raku tranquilamente. —Ahora si preocúpense. Tía Akane… mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de tu hijo. —habló con la misma tranquilidad.

Akane y Raiko le dio un codazo en la cabeza dejándolo casi noqueado.

Raiko respiró hondamente y miró a los demás.

—¡Quítenle la tonta pistola! —explotó Raiko del pánico.

Todos los amigos de Raiko gritaron e intentaron acercarse al niño, pero Akane los detuvo.

—Si se acercan en bola lo asustaran. —dijo Akane.

Ranma y Shun intentaba acercarse a Raiko sin que él se diera cuenta para poderle quitar la pistola. Caminaban con lentitud para que no se alterara. Cuando tocaron la pistola, el bebé se dio cuenta y se volteó para que no se la quitaran.

—¡Rayos! —maldijeron los chicos.

—Yo creo que en lugar de eso deberían de bajar a Izanami ¿no se supone que a eso venían? —le sugirió Raku a sus compañeros.

Todos ellos miraron hacia arriba y no lo pensaron y fueron corriendo a la rueda.

—¡Oigan! ¡Si piensan llevarse a Izanami no lo permitiré! —gritó Akane siguiéndolos.

—¡La sargento ahí viene! —exclamó uno de los chicos aterrorizados.

—Recuerden que no están mala como la otra. —dijo Kaede comenzando a subirse.

Los demás subieron a las góndolas que se acercaban en el momento. Akane llegó y se subió a una. Ranma no sabía si seguirla o seguir intentando quitarle la pistola a su hijo. Al final le dio más prioridad a su hijo porque sabía que Akane no saldría lastimada.

En la cima, Izanami estaba enfrente de él mirando seriamente a Happosai, al igual que él.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Eres algún amigo de Ranma? ¿Por qué sabes esas técnicas? —preguntaba Happosai con el ceño fruncido.

—No responderé a esas preguntas porque me interesa que me de ese botín. —fue al punto.

Uno de los chicos llegó a la cima e Izanami brincó del susto al ver a su compañero y admirador.

—¡Izanami venimos por ti! —gritó el chico.

Kaede llegó y otras dos chicas más.

—¡Ni en broma! —les contestó Izanami.

—Tu hermano no ha dejado de llorar y nuestros padres no irán a dormir a casa porque tú no estás. —dijo Kaede.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Tu madre no los dejara salir hasta que aparezcas. —contestó Kaede.

—Volvemos a lo mismo de hace años. —lloró el chico.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes me detendrán! —habló Happosai.

—Oh, es el maestro… será fácil. —sonrió una de las chicas.

—¿Cómo que será fácil? —preguntó Izanami.

—¡Chicos! ¡El maestro Happosai está aquí, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! —gritó Kaede. —No lo derrotaremos porque es imposible…—vio a Izanami. —pero si le podremos quitar el botín. —sonrió Kaede.

Akane llegó a la cima y Happosai sonrió al verla.

—¡No me quitaran a Izanami! —exclamó Akane.

—¡Estupendo llegó a tiempo! —dijo Kaede.

—¡Eh! —dijeron Akane e Izanami.

—¡Akane has crecido! —saltó Happosai a ella.

La mayoría de los chicos llegaron a la cima.

—¡Ahora! —señaló Kaede.

Todos los chicos se fueron encima de Happosai y este soltó el botín cuando todos estaban alrededor de él y lo tomaron. La bolsa de ropa interior salió volando e Izanami intentó tomarla, pero algo la detuvo…

Abajo, Raiko se acercaba poco a poco a su otro yo para quitarle la pistola. Su vida corría peligro y eso lo asustaba.

—¡Todos se fueron contra Happosai! —exclamó la generala.

—¡Todos van a caer, tenemos que detenerlos! —dijo Usui.

La bolsa cayó justo enfrente de Raku. El chico se maravilló con todo lo que traía ese viejo. Se puso de rodillas sin dejar de ver todas esas prendas.

—Que hermoso. —lloró Raku de emoción.

Todos entrecerraron los ojos.

—Un detalle para conocer a Raku es que le encanta la ropa interior femenina. —habló Emi.

—Ahora entiendo porque mi yo del futuro no quiere que este cerca de Izanami. —mencionó Ranma.

Se escuchó un disparo y todos gritaron. La pistola había caído al suelo y el bebé solo lloraba y mientras que él otro había caído al suelo del susto, pero aliviado de que nada paso.

Lo que detuvo a Izanami fue una bala que rozo su brazo.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Akane, pero dio un mal paso y perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Akane!

No le importó el dolor y agarró los dos brazos de Akane, pero ella también perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Raiko.

Ambos fueron al lugar posiblemente exacto donde cayeran una de las dos.

—¡¿Qué no piensan en los otros?! —gritó la generala.

Los demás corrieron para atrapar al menos de uno de ellos, a excepción de Serena y Emi.

—Lo que no saben es que ellos no son tontos y tienen algo para poder caer a salvo. —dijo Emi.

—¿Mi hijo está entre ellos? —preguntó Serena.

—No, él se quedó en el futuro. Está enfermo. —contestó Emi. —Pero me gustaría darle consejos para que él tenga una buena educación y sea un caballero.

Serena solo pestañó.

Kaede sacó una vara pequeña, pero ancha de color morado y presionó el botón. Lo dejo caer y al tocar el piso apareció un gran cojín de color morado y todos cayeron ahí. Los chicos quedaron encima de Happosai completamente inconsciente.

Se detuvieron cuando vio que cayeron y alzaron una ceja porque se asustaron para nada, parece que la tecnología avanzara mucho.

Ranma pudo lograr que Akane cayera en sus brazos al igual que Raiko con Izanami.

—Que susto me dieron. —regañó Ranma a Akane, pero también se refirió a Izanami.

Akane solo gruñó, tampoco era para tanto.

—Izanami. —dijo Raiko soltando a Izanami para que se pusiera de pie. —Estás herida.

—Ah sí. —dijo Izanami con tranquilidad y tocando con su otra mano su brazo izquierdo. —Solo me rozó, no sucedió nada.

El grupo de los descendientes se acercaron a Izanami dejando fuera a Raiko. Izanami sentía que no respiraba por tener a todos invadiendo su espacio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Nos preocupamos mucho por ti. —lloraba una de las chicas.

—No nos vuelvas a asustar de esa manera. —lloró otro chico.

Todos hablaban estando preocupados por Izanami y lo mucho que la querían.

—Se nota que todos quieren a Izanami. —habló la generala.

—Nah, solo lo hacen para que se convierta en la líder de los descendientes. —dijo Emi que se acercó con las carriolas de Izanami y Raiko.

—Pero igual es lindo. —sonrió Serena que se acercó con Emi.

La pistola que había soltado Raiko al momento del disparo quedo en el suelo, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta una mano la levantó.

Izanami se acercó a Usui.

—Me da gusto verte. —sonrió Izanami.

—A mi también. —contestó Usui.

—A mi no. —murmuró Ranma.

Akane le dio un codazo.

Kaede fue por su vara y al ir de regreso chocó con una persona.

—Perdón. —se disculpó, pero al ver al hombre sonrió como tonta.

Las chicas voltearon y sonrieron de la misma manera.

—Que chico tan guapo. —dijo una de ellas.

—Si. —suspiraron las demás.

El chico era alto, cabello rubio, ojos azules y podría verse que no era de aquí.

Izanami lo observó y sonrió.

—No soy de los que le gusta el atractivo de un hombre, pero… —suspiró con una sonrisa. —es muy guapo.

—Si… —dijeron nuevamente todas las chicas.

Ranma miró a Akane y esa sonrisa jamás se la había dado y eso le molestó. Shun pellizcó a Emi y ella se quejó.

—Yo fui el que se distrajo. —le sonrió y se fue dejando a todas las chicas con esa misma sonrisa.

Raku aún seguía concentrado en toda la ropa femenina, sin embargo, al ser hijo de Ryoga no quiere decir que no haya practicado todo tipo de técnicas de su padre, escuchó un ruido y fue cuando visualizó a un niño que no tenía más de cinco años y por su ropa dedujo que vivía en la calle. Levantó sus dos brazos y apuntó con una pistola, Raku siguió ese punto y apuntaba al chico guapo por quienes las chicas suspiraran. Él corrió lo más rápido posible para detenerlo. ¿por qué un niño quería dispararle a un hombre?

Atrás del niño estaba unos arbustos y una persona miraba con odio a ese hombre.

—Mátalo. —ordenó con una voz grave al niño.

El niño estaba por jalar el gatillo, pero cuando lo hizo, Raku lo tomó y la pistola apuntó hacia arriba y disparó. Raku y el niño cayeron al suelo y la pistola cayó al arbusto.

Todos se asustaron y miraron a Raku casi arriba de un niño.

—¡Oye! —gritó Akane y corrió para acercarse a Raku.

Raku se sentó y el niño comenzó a llorar en los brazos del chico.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —preguntó Akane.

—El niño apuntó al chico guapo con la pistola que le di a Izanami. —respondió Raku.

Todos comenzaron hablar nuevamente preguntándose lo que paso y el por qué. Akane se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura del niño.

—¿Por qué hacías eso? —preguntó Akane con calma.

—Es la primera vez que escuchó a la sargento hablando de esa manera, que miedo. —dijo uno de los chicos y los otros temblaron.

—Una hermana mayor me dio comida a cambio de que le disparara a ese hombre. —contestó el niño sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Una hermana mayor? —preguntó Izanami.

Kaede se quedó seria observando a ese niño y mirándolo con detalle.

Izanami alcanzó a ver una chica que corría con velocidad y dos veces volteaba a verlos.

—¿La hermana mayor es de cabello castaño, ojos azules y porta un suéter blanco con una falda rosa? —preguntó Izanami.

No necesito que el niño le respondiera porque vio la pistola en la mano. Izanami corrió a detenerla y la chica se dio cuenta y corrió con más velocidad. Izanami la alcanzó y cayó al suelo con la chica. Ella soltó la pistola al sentir el peso de Izanami encima en ella.

—¡Quítate! ¡No molesten esto es entre él y yo! —gritó la chica.

Pudo alcanzar la pistola y se volteó para ver a Izanami sin que ella se quitara de encima y apuntó la frente de Izanami.

—No me molestes o te matare, si soy capaz de matar a un hombre que conozco, contigo no tendré piedad. —dijo la chica.

—Se nota porque le pediste a un niño para que lo matara. —contestó Izanami sin soltarla y no afectándole la cercanía de la pistola.

La chica hizo fuerza y se quitó a Izanami y se puso de pie sin dejar de apuntarla.

—¿Piensas que no soy capaz? —preguntó la chica.

Miró que todos se acercaban a ellos y se maldecía por dentro porque debía ser discreta, principalmente con ellos.

—Pues dispara. —la desafío Izanami.

La chica sonrió y rozó una bala el otro brazo de Izanami.

—Buena puntería. —dijo con sarcasmo Izanami.

—Yo soy capaz de todo, no como tú que aún no haces nada. —sonrió.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Izanami con una voz seria.

—Tú y yo somos iguales y lo puedo ver en tu rostro. —contestó la chica.

Akane, Shun y la generala llegaron al lado de Izanami y apuntaron a la chica de cabello castaño con sus pistolas.

—Suelta la pistola. —ordenó la generala.

—Oye, agarra bien la pistola, así no le atinaras. —le sugirió la chica a Akane.

—¡Mira quién lo dices si tú me rozaste el brazo! —exclamó Izanami.

—Es obvio que no puedo ganarles ya que son tres contra uno—sonrió la chica. —Bueno dos, porque la chica bonita no agarra bien la pistola.

Akane le disparó cerca de los pies de aquella chica y brincó, pero no del susto.

—Eso lo hice a propósito, —dijo Akane — esa era mi puntería.

Los descendientes llegaron y todos apuntaron a la chica.

—¡¿De dónde sacaron esas pistolas?! —preguntó la generala.

—¡Se las robamos a nuestros padres! —contestaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Los otros estaban atrás y lo más alejados posible.

—Se nota que son profesionales. —comentó Ranma con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo que Akane no tendrá un mejor control de lo que pensaba. —agregó Usui que tenía al niño de cinco años.

—Cuando sea grande aprenderé a usarla mejor. —dijo el niño de cinco años.

Los tres chicos miraron al niño.

—Mejor dedícate a arreglar aparatos electrónicos. —le sugirió Serena con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eran más de las diez de la noche y todos estaban en la oficina y todos no dejaban de hablar a excepción de Akane, Ranma Izanami y Raiko.

—¿Trajiste el claxon? —preguntó Izanami dándole la mano a Raiko para que se lo entregue.

—Toma. —se lo dio Raiko.

Izanami lo presionó y todos se callaron.

—Hablan mucho y eso no lo soporto. —les dijo Raiko a Ranma y Akane.

—Me imagino que a veces no los aguantas. —mencionó Akane.

—¿Por qué crees que no soy la líder? —agregó Izanami. —Muy bien, sé que todos vinieron por mí y de una vez les digo que… ¡No me iré!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —gritaron los chicos sobre todo Ranma.

—¿Y tú por qué dijiste eso? —le reclamó Akane a Ranma.

—¿Prefieres estar aquí que con nosotros? —preguntó un chico con lágrimas en los ojos. —¿A quién seguiremos a las 8 de la mañana?

—¡¿Solo eso les preocupa?! —exclamó Izanami.

—¡Emi tampoco se ira! —dijo Shun agarrando a Emi del brazo.

—Pero ya se acercan los exámenes. —dijo Emi.

—¡No fuiste a la escuela dos años por estar aquí! —le recordó Izanami.

—Sí, pero Maru y yo pedimos permisos y supuestamente llegaríamos a hacer examen para recuperar los dos años perdidos, pero como cambio el rumbo del tiempo al final, no lo hicimos, además no nos fue tan mal porque aprendimos muchas cosas aquí. —explicó Emi.

—¡¿Y no puedes volver a hacer eso?! —le preguntó Shun.

—Mmm… no. —contestó Emi. —Cada vez está más difícil la escuela.

—No regresare y no me importa que volvamos a pelear por lo mismo porque juro que no tendré piedad y lo haré. —amenazó Izanami.

Los chicos no respondieron y sacaron sus armas para apuntar a Izanami.

—¡¿Es enserio? —exclamó Izanami porque pensaba que no lo harían.

Akane miró a Ranma.

—¿Por qué dijiste que si se fuera? —le volvió a preguntar.

Ranma suspiró.

—En un principio era porque no la quería aquí, pero después de escuchar que el otro Ranma si estaba con ellos me pongo a pensar en todo lo que paso y se me hace injusto que nuevamente se separe de ella. —contestó. —También lo digo por la otra Akane.

Todos se quedaron serios.

—Qué lindo que se preocupen por sus otros yo. —dijo una voz femenina.

Voltearon a ver la celda y la chica que había querido dispararle a ese hombre estaba sentada dentro de la celda.

—Oye…—habló la generala. —¿Estas entendiendo lo que estamos diciendo?

La chica dirigió su mirada a ella.

—Si.

—¿Y no te impresiona o piensas que estamos locos?

—No. —respondió la chica. —El decadente es capaz de hacer todo.

Todos se congelaron ¿ella sabe?

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Akane.

—Mi nombre es Yasmina, soy del reino de Gabbana. —se presentó.

—¿y donde es eso? —preguntó Izanami con una mueca.

—Espera… tu eres de…

—¿Del mundo Linario? —interrumpió a la generala. —Si. —le sonrió.

—¿Mundo Linario? —preguntó Akane.

—Si.

Midori apareció con un libro en la mano.

—El primer mundo es conocido como Linario, es una linaria, así como ustedes se hacen llamar humanos, por lo que ella no es humana. Tiene el mismo aspecto, de hecho, todos en cada mundo tenemos las mismas características físicas. Mi imagino que ella pertenece al grupo encargado de ese mundo que sabe de la existencia de los otros mundos.

—Y uno de ellos es mi padre y fue asesinado por culpa del hombre que no me dejaron matar. —dijo Yasmina.

—Ósea que también es un linario, lo que significa que también sabe de la existencia del decadente.

—Y es solo el comienzo, ellos también saben del decadente, aunque aún es un rumor y no se sabe dónde se encuentra, pero no tarda en que todos se enteren, Mi papá lo descubrió, pero antes de que mi padre viniera por él, güero descubrió su paradero, y mi padre intervino y él era un impedimento para sus planes, por eso Edik lo mató.

—¿Así que se llama Edik? —preguntaron las chicas en un suspiro de enamorada.

—¡Yo no entiendo porque suspiran, no tiene nada de atractivo! —exclamó Yasmina.

—Lo mismo decimos. —dijeron todos los chicos.

Serena levantó la mano.

—Solo mi mundo y este sabemos de la existencia del decadente, los demás no porque…

—¿Desataría la guerra? A eso iba, mi madre lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Él también mató a mi madre e intentó hacerlo conmigo porque sabía que yo estaría en contra _… pero sé que hay otra razón…_ —pensó la chica. —Él traicionara a todos, porque ellos tienen el control de ese mundo, principalmente del reino, aunque no entiendo por qué…

—Vete a dormir. —interrumpió Akane.

—¡Pero no tengo sueño! —exclamó Yasmina.

—¿Eh? —dijo Ranma porque no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—A mí me lo decía siempre, lo que quiso decir es que se fuera a dormir para que desaparezca de su vista porque es una molestia. —explicó Izanami.

—¡¿Cómo que una molestia?! —gritó Yasmina indignada.

—De cualquier manera, significa que no podemos hacer nada por ti. —habló Raiko.

—Sí, porque esa persona no nos ha hecho nada. —contestó Shun.

—No, lo digo porque no somos de aquí así que es problema suyo. —aclaró Raiko agarrando la mano de su hermana y la encamino a la salida.

Akane le pega con una silla en la cabeza.

La chica se rio.

—No es necesario que me ayuden, así que rechazo su ofrecimiento. —dijo Yasmina.

—Nadie dijo que te ayudarían. —le corrigió Akane.

—No sean así…—habló Izanami. —hay que estar en alerta en caso de que el chico guapo venga aquí y busque pelea por eso me quedare para ayudarles porque sé que sin mí no lo podrán derrotar.

—Izanami…—le habló Akane. —vete a bañar.

—¡¿Ahora soy una molestia?! —se quejó Izanami. —De cualquier manera, me gustaría que si nos atacara y poder pelear con él.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Porque quiero que me toque. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Si. —suspiraron las otras chicas.

Ranma pellizcó a Akane porque ella también había suspirado.

—Parece ser que las chicas no pelearan con él, así que los hombres nos encargaremos de él. —decidió Ranma.

—Ni siquiera nos ha atacado. —dijo la generala.

Kaede apareció con el niño en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué aun traes al niño? —preguntó Akane.

Kaede suspiró.

—Oigan…—les habló a sus compañeros. —¿no reconocen a este niño? —les preguntó.

Ellos observaron al niño.

—Sí, es el que atacó al chico guapo. —contestó Raiko.

—¡No seas idiota ya lo sé! —le gritó Kaede. —Entonces lo diré…—Kaede vio al bebé Raiko. —Ese niño…—señaló al bebé Raiko que dormía en brazos de Ranma. —será la peor pesadilla de este niño. —señaló al niño de cinco años que dormía en brazos de Kaede.

—Solo hay una persona que su pesadilla es Raiko y es…—Izanami agrandó los ojos. —¡¿Él es Daisaku?!

—¡Eh!

—Así es y por lo que veo hay una recompensa por él desde hace cinco años. —dijo Kaede.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Mis padres del pasado lo han estado buscando ¿no? —preguntó Kaede a la generala. —Es mi hermano mayor.

—¡Es el niño que le robaron cuando nació! —exclamó la generala. —Había una enfermera que ya fue capturada que robaba niños recién nacidos, muy pocos han aparecido.

—Ella también estaba arriba de un yen de la recompensa de Akane. —comentó Shun.

—Ahí si es justificable, Happosai no lo es. —dijo Akane dándole a Izanami a Shun. —Que por cierto se escapó cuando fuimos a atrapar a esta. —señaló Yasmina.

—Al igual que Raku. —agregó Izanami.

—Y Usui también, creo que los dos están juntos. —dijo Serena.

—Espera, ¡¿Eso quiere decir que gane dinero?! —preguntó Yasmina con los ojos brillosos.

—Hace rato dijiste que no podíamos hacerte nada porque no eres de aquí y como no eres de aquí, la recompensa no vale para ti. —sonrió Akane.

—¡AHHHH! —gritó del coraje.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué Raiko es la peor pesadilla de ese niño. —habló Ranma.

—Porque Daisaku es el único que no forma parte de los decadentes, ni los descendientes ya que se dedica a reparar aparatos electrónicos. —contestó Kaede.

—Yo le dije hace unas horas que se dedicara a eso y me hizo caso. —sonrió Serena.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Ranma.

Todos miraron a Raiko y estaba jugando en una de las computadoras y cuando él tocó y presionó una tecla se apagó y empezó a salir humo del monitor.

—Parece que no sirve. —dijo Raiko.

—¡Porque la acabas de descomponer! —exclamó Kaede.

—Cada aparato electrónico que él toca se descompone, varias veces ha llevado su computadora, celular, la de la otra Akane, en fin, cada semana va a la tienda de Daisaku para que le arregle esos aparatos y él se desespera a pesar de que gana dinero. —explicó Izanami.

—Sí, pero todo lo paga mi tío Ranma y eso le molesta. —agregó Emi.

Akane se acercó a Raiko y vio la computadora.

—¿Sabes de quien era esa computadora? —le preguntó a Raiko.

—No.

—Era mía. —le respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

Raiko comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—Si piensan que Akane no se parece a la otra, se equivocan. —comentó Shun. —La maternidad no la ablandó mucho que digamos.

Akane levantó a Raiko de su silla jalándolo de las orejas y este se quejaba. Camino a la salida, no sin antes sonreírle a Ranma.

—Si quieres adelántate a casa, yo tardare un poco.

—¡Qué! —gritó Raiko.

—¡Más les vale que no se lleven a Izanami porque los buscare en el futuro y les puede ir peor que a Raiko ¿Entendieron?! —los amenazó.

—¡Si! —respondieron todos.

—¡Vámonos! —le dijo a Raiko.

—¡Perdóname mamá! ¡Lo siento! —se escuchaba desde el final del pasillo.

Todos se quedaron quietos y por no tener problemas prefirieron no intervenir, aunque sufriera Raiko.


	6. 31

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **31.**_

 _Al día siguiente en el futuro…_

Todos los chicos estaban en el mismo salón reunidos, a excepción de Raiko. Después de que desapareciera Raiko, decidieron regresar para no levantar sospechas de sus padres o ser castigados por no dormir en la noche, además de que había escuela al siguiente día. Todos hablaban y Emi ahora entendía lo frustrante que era que quisiera hablar y nadie le hiciera caso. Raku le dio el claxon a Emi y esta lo tomó y lo presionó. Todos se taparon los oídos y se callaron.

—¡¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que callar así?! —se quejó uno de los chicos.

—Se usaría la pistola de bengala, pero estamos en la escuela y eso nos metería en problemas. —contestó Raku. —En mi opinión, creo que ustedes ocuparían un cañón para que se quedaran callados todo un día.

—A todo esto, ¿Por qué estas aquí? —preguntó Kaede.

—Porque como Maru no está, estoy en su lugar. —respondió Raku. —Además, yo encontré a Izanami primero, así que tengo derechos. —sonrió.

La puerta se deslizó.

—¡Oh, rayos! —maldijo Raku.

—¡Ja! Yo creo que te tendrás que ir. —sonrió Kaede burlándose de él.

—¡Mi papá a veces ayuda a mi tía así que trabaja con ellos por lo que si merezco estar aquí! —dio su última jugada.

—Maru me da gusto verte. —sonrió Emi. —¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El chico se puso al lado de Emi.

—Oye, si sigues enfermo no te acerques tanto a mi porque si me pegas tus virus, yo te pasare los míos. —dijo sacando una memoria USB.

—¡Esa es otra clase de virus! —exclamó Kaede. —¡Ahora si lárgate! —lo corrió.

Emi miró a Raku con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no quieres salirle mantente callado. —le pidió.

Raku solo bufó.

—¿Dónde está Raiko? —preguntó Maru.

—Está en cama… adolorido. —contestó Raku. —Le fue mal con mi tía Akane del pasado.

—La verdad no le veo sentido a esta reunión porque si ella esta allá, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Emi miró a Maru, ella pensaba que no tenía vergüenza, pero ya llegara el momento de hablar con él de ese asunto.

—Es lo mismo que dije. —comentó Raku.

—Nosotras sabemos esto, pero…—dijo una de las chicas. —¿Qué no escucharon anoche? Esa chica Yasmina viene de otro mundo y quiso matar a… Edik. —suspiró al decir su nombre.

—Si… —suspiraron las otras chicas.

—¡Pensamos que era por Izanami! —exclamó uno de los chicos.

—Oigan, ni siquiera ha atacado ese hombre, cuando lo haga podremos ayudar, entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de estar aquí? —preguntó Raku.

—Lo único que sé es que debemos regresar por Izanami. —dijo Emi. —Eso es lo que quiere Raiko.

—No, lo que tú quieres es ver a ese chico que solo estuvo a cinco metros de distancia. —dedujo Raku.

—Si. —sonrió Emi.

—Si estuviera Raiko diría que solo los chicos irían por Izanami, el tío Ranma dijo que se encargaría de él y es lo…—Raku sonrió con maldad. — lo que dijo porque, aunque se me hizo sorprendente es que Izanami también suspiró por ese chico y eso que jamás la he visto interesada en algún hombre.

Maru dejó de parpadear.

—De hecho, es una de las razones por la que se quedó porque ella dijo que pelearía con él por solo el hecho de que la toque. —siguió sonriendo.

Emi entendió porque lo decía, miró la mano de Maru que se recargaba en el escritorio y apretaba la madera. No quería ni ver su rostro porque temía que se diera cuenta de que lo sabía.

—Me imagino que Izanami está llegando a un punto en donde está despertando la mujer que lleva adentro por decirlo así, digo, hay muchos aquí y parece que ninguno la ha podido complacer lo suficiente para que se deje querer y consentir, si alguien lo ha intentado quiere decir que no es lo suficiente hombre para ella y no está haciendo bien su trabajo. —terminó Raku mirando de reojo a Maru que seguía sin parpadear, pero se miraba sereno.

Después de unos minutos, todos salieron del salón y cuando Emi salió buscó a Maru con la vista y volteando por los lados hasta que lo visualizó y lo siguió. Se percató que no hubiera nadie alrededor y fue cuando se decidió a hablar de una vez.

—¡Oye! —le gritó Emi para detenerlo.

Él se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta para verla.

—No seguiré callándolo, se lo que se traen tú e Izanami. —dijo Emi.

Él se dio la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

—No le creas a Izanami, ella lo comenzó todo. Ella es terca y si no hubiera seguido insistiendo y además de meterse a mi cuarto a mitad de la noche no hubiera pasado lo que paso.

Emi se quedó seria y con los ojos más abiertos y sin parpadear.

—A lo que me refería era que vi que manoseaba a Izanami en la clase de metodología hace unos días.

Maru no se movió, pero sabía que la había regado.

—¿Izanami y tu… tuvieron… eso?

—Como dije, ella comenzó con esto. —se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Además vas camino a la oficina de tu mamá y de seguro viajaras al pasado para buscarla!

—No voy con mi mamá, iré a otro lado. —dejo en claro. —Además, no me interesa ir al pasado a verla, un receso de ella no me vendría mal.

Emi se quedó con la boca abierta sorprendida de lo que decía.

—¡Entonces no la busques y déjala tranquila porque cuando regrese me mantendré a lado de ella todo el tiempo y la próxima vez que te vea metiéndole mano en una clase te doy una cachetada, aunque me castiguen! —amenazó Emi.

—Ya te dije que no la buscare…—él siguió su camino. — por ahora. —se dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

Ranma despertaba con mucha pereza y caminaba hacía al baño sin despegar del todo sus ojos, hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Akane pensé que ya…

Ranma abrió más los ojos y frunció el ceño al verla.

—Parece que dormiste aquí ¿no?

—No quise dormir con Shun porque Usui y serena dormirían ahí y lo que menos quiero es estar cerca del bebé. —dijo Izanami tallándose los ojos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Ranma.

Izanami se mordió la lengua, no debía enterarse nadie de su error.

—No importa, regresare a dormir porque me dormí tarde y el hecho de que no tenga escuela me pone feliz. —siguió su camino con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días. —se escuchó en la entrada.

Ranma e Izanami bajaron y era un hombre joven que traía una caja de madera.

—Traigo una entrega para Izanami Saotome.

—¿Eh? —Izanami hizo una mueca.

—No creo que sea para la bebé y apenas tienes un día aquí. —dijo Ranma mirando a Izanami.

—Tal vez si sea, ¿Por qué una bebé no puede recibir algo? La abuela Nodoka no está aquí ¿no? Puede ser de ella. —pensó Izanami.

Ranma firmó y el hombre se retiró de la residencia.

—Me preguntó que será. —Ranma abrió la caja y había muchos pedazos de corcho que se usa para proteger el objeto enviado. Cuando Ranma lo tocó miró a Izanami. —Tal vez si sea para mi hija.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Izanami.

—Porque es un peluche. —Ranma sacó un tanuki de peluche.

Izanami dejó de parpadear y comenzó a temblar. Ranma volvió a verla y la vio ¿asustada?

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Ranma.

—Me encontró. —susurró Izanami.

—No te escuche.

—¡Me encontró y está aquí! —gritó Izanami con pánico y subió nuevamente al cuarto donde dormía.

Ranma no entendió porque se puso así.

* * *

Izanami buscó su celular y esperaba que hubiera señal y presionaba en toda la pantalla touch, hasta que vio que la llamada estaba entrante y esperaba que contestara rápido.

— _Hola_.

—Emi me da gusto escuchar tu voz. —comenzó a llorar.

— _Pero no ayer. —gruñó Emi. —¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué lloras?_

—Hay algo que no te dije, desde que comenzó con todo esto, Maru me manda tanukis de peluche cada mes como un recordatorio de que no me libraría de él tan fácilmente. —confesó Izanami.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

— _Él me confesó lo que paso entre ustedes, no los detalles, pero quisiera escuchar tu versión. —le pidió Emi. —Él me dijo que tu comenzaste con todo._

Izanami dejo de llorar.

—Él te dice la verdad, yo comencé con esto y todo por mi maldito ego que lo heredé de mi padre y el estúpido de Ranma. —confirmó. —Todo sucedió hace seis meses cuando todos los chicos no me dejaban en paz y como Maru tenía su grupo de admiradoras, él era el único que no me seguía. Raku no lo hacía en cierta manera a pesar de que estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, pero él no me importa. Yo varias veces le pregunte si no se le hacía bonita y me dijo que no le interesaba estar conmigo y durante días hacía lo posible para que me viera como una opción y el día que me quede en tu casa tomando contigo, se me ocurrió ir a casa de Maru y paso lo que paso. —contaba. —A partir de ahí no me dejaba en paz, admito que no me sorprendí cuando desperté…

— _¡¿Ósea que si lo hacías con esa intención?!_

—Aprendí que nunca juegues con fuego porque te quemaras.

— _Cometiste un error porque, además, se cómo es y déjame decirte que él es muy orgulloso y también tiene un maldito ego al igual que tú. —dijo Emi. —Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que cuando pasa una vez ya no quiere estar con ella y ¿Por qué a ti no te ha dejado?_

—¿Eso quiere decir que tú también? —preguntó Izanami.

— _¡No! ¡Somos primos! —lo negó. —Pensaba que tú, Kaede y yo seriamos las únicas que no nos tendría en la mira, pero parece ser que Kaede y yo somos las únicas…_

En el primer piso, Ranma se quedó pensativo por lo que paso, por lo que decidió ir al cuarto para hablar con Izanami. Vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se quedó escuchando porque parecía que hablaba con alguien.

 _Y en el futuro, Shun llegó a casa y sabía que Emi había llegado por lo que le preguntaría si sabía algo de Izanami. Al llegar, vio la puerta entreabierta y escuchó que hablaba con alguien por lo que decidió quedarse a escuchar._

— _Solo quiero preguntarte algo, ¿duele? —preguntó Emi._

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso?! —exclamó Izanami.

— _Es que he leído y además hablado con algunas amigas y dicen que les dolió en su primera vez y quisiera saber si es cierto o simplemente les pasa a ciertas personas. —dijo Emi._

 _Shun se quedó con la boca abierta, ¿acaso lo hará?_

—No entiendes la gravedad y tú te pones a preguntar si duele o no en la primera vez. —dijo Izanami.

Ranma se desencajó con lo que dijo, ¿de que hablaba?

— _Sí, pero solo son dudas para cuando lo haga y estar preparada. —explicó Emi._

 _Shun puso los ojos en blanco ¡Lo va hacer! ¡No lo podía permitir!_

— _Además de que marcas de condón son las que me puedas recomendar. —siguió preguntando._

 _Shun comenzó a morderse las uñas y después sus dedos sin importar que le doliera._

—Se nota que no te importa ¿no? Pero ya que tienes tus dudas… si… duele un poco, hasta eso fue generoso, no empezó rápido y con respecto a los condones no compres los baratos porque llegan a romperse fácilmente.

Ranma se quedó como piedra al escuchar eso… Izanami ya tuvo su primera vez y eso no le gusto escuchar.

—Por si acaso, también debes de llevar unos porque es posible que se le olvide y no le importe. —siguió Izanami.

— _Duele un poco si es generoso… no comprar condones baratos porque se rompen y… llevar unos en caso de que se le olvide. —apuntaba en una hoja._

—¡¿Lo estas apuntando?! —gritó Izanami.

— _Por si se me olvida, por eso lo apuntó._

 _Shun quería entrar a la habitación y dejarla encerrada, además de que le dijera el nombre de ese idiota que se quería aprovechar de la inocencia de su hija para matarlo a golpes y meterlo a la cárcel si sobrevive._

—Solo espero que lo hagas con alguien que valga la pena, no como yo que es un idiota que se aprovechó de la situación. —bufó Izanami.

Ranma sentía que su sangre hervía y casi salía humo de sus orejas de lo furioso que estaba. A pesar de odiarla, seguía siendo su hija y debía averiguar quién era el idiota que destrozo la inocencia de ella… o bueno… inocencia no tiene nada, pero sabía a lo que se refería.

Izanami terminó la llamada y fue cuando escucha la puerta. Miraba a Ranma un poco serio ¿habrá escuchado?

—Izanami.

Izanami rezaba de que no hubiera escuchado, aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaria si se hubiera enterado de que ya tuvo su primera vez y además de darle consejos a Emi.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Izanami.

Siguió viéndola con seriedad al igual que ella.

—Iré a ver a Akane y necesito que alguien cuide a los niños mientras vengo, no debe de tardar Kasumi. —le pidió Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Ah… o… esta bien. —respondió Izanami sintiéndose aliviada.

Ranma salió de la habitación y decidió no decirle nada hasta hablar con Akane sobre esto.

* * *

Ranma llegó a la oficina y buscaba a Akane con la vista, pero no la veía. No sabía cuál era su escritorio hasta anoche, pero no estaba ahí.

—¿A quién buscas?

Miró la celda y estaba la chica de ayer.

—Buscó a Akane. —respondió Ranma. —¿Aun no te sueltan?

—Solo un día más y me iré, aunque no entiendo por qué estaré aquí un día más, pero que se puede hacer, prefiero no meterme con ustedes para no verlos nunca más. —respondió Yasmina.

Ranma la miró más a detalle.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Ranma.

Yasmina solo pestañó.

—17 años. —respondió.

—¿Y… aún no has tenido tu primera vez? —siguió el interrogatorio.

Esa pregunta sorprendió a Yasmina.

—Esas preguntas… ¿por qué? ¿Eres de esos hombres que les gusta las chicas puras?

Ranma entendió lo que ella pensaba.

—¡No es lo que piensas no es por eso! ¡Tengo un problema con alguien! ¡Es por lo que vengo a hablar a Akane!

—Pues, parecía un coqueteo de parte tuya con esas preguntas. —dijo Yasmina.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es coqueteo!

—Me estas preguntando mi edad y si ya tuve mi primera vez ¿entonces?

Ranma sintió una mano en su hombro y apretó muy fuerte.

—¿Por qué le estas preguntando por su edad y si ya tuvo su primera vez? —apareció Akane con una mirada sombría.

Ranma se volteó rápidamente para verla y se alejó un poco de ella.

—No es lo que piensas, ella malinterpretó el coqueteo. —Ranma se tapó la boca.

—¿Coqueteo? ¿Así que es eso?

—¡No le estaba coqueteando! —exclamó Ranma.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Si tenemos dos hijos, para mí eso es estar casados. —respondió Akane.

—Supongo. —respondió Yasmina.

Akane jaló a Ranma de las orejas y lo llevó a la oficina de Shun para hablar con él aprovechando que Shun no estaba.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Un grito se escucha desde el fondo del pasillo. Todos se asustaron y sabían que su jefa nuevamente estaba enojada. En la oficina estaban Shun y Usui con sus manos en sus orejas porque el grito de Akane los dejó casi sordos. Iba normal la plática, de hecho, era interesante la historia que no recordaban, pero después de finalizar su relato explotó como era normalmente, pero ahora mucho más serio el asunto.

—¡Vuelvo a lo mismo! —exclamó Akane jalándose el cabello. —¡Nuevamente lo estoy viviendo!

Miró su librero que estaba de lado derecho y caminó hacia él y tiró todos los libros uno por uno, eso fue al principio y después los tiró todos a la vez con una furia asombrosa. Shun y Usui caminaron hacia atrás, solo un poco porque en estos momentos Akane le estaba dando un ataque de ira y todo porque su hija estaba desaparecida desde ayer.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? —se acercó Shun a ella, pero Akane le dio una mirada fulminante haciendo que se regresara.

—¡Es que no entienden! —exclamó Akane. —Durante quince años estuve sin ella y volverla a perder no lo soportare nuevamente.

Shun y Usui se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —se preguntó Akane.

—No lo sé. —Contesto Usui. —¿Y si fue al pasado? Porque no vas al pasado y…

—No creo que este en el pasado. —respondió rápidamente. Si lo hubiera hecho, pero no podía decirles que la espada había desaparecido.

Raiko abrió la puerta sin tocar, ya que no lo hacía y nunca lo hará, era su madre y tenía derechos. Caminaba con dificultad, pero debía aparentar que estaba bien porque descubriría que estuvo en el pasado, bueno así era al principio, pero ver a su mamá que estaba loca por no saber de su hermana, fue lo que hizo tomar la decisión de decirle la verdad. Cuando supo que su hermana había desaparecido, comenzó a desesperarse por no encontrarla en ningún sitio, incluso pensó que había sido secuestrada, pero conociendo a su hermana no creía que se dejara secuestrar y su padre, ni se diga, está igual o peor que su madre. Su hija son sus ojos y además de que con lo que está sufriendo porque no le dice _papá_ era aún peor su angustia.

—¿Encontraste a tu hermana? —preguntó Akane al ver a su hijo.

Raiko tardó en responder, pero al ver sus ojos se le encogió el corazón. Al igual que su padre, no le gustaba verla triste y desesperada.

—¡Habla! —exigió Akane.

—Si. —contestó Raiko.

Akane puso una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Akane tocando los hombros de su hijo.

—¿Quieres la buena, la mala o la peor? —preguntó Raiko con una sonrisa.

—¡Ehh! —dijo Akane un poco confundida.

—La buena noticia es que está bien. —dijo Raiko. —La mala noticia es que esta con tu yo del pasado, que me imagino que para ti seria la peor porque tú la culpas de que Izanami no te dice _mamá_ y ahora menos lo hará si está cerca de ella, pero considero esta la peor porque mi madre del pasado ni ustedes…—viendo a sus tíos. —no la quieren regresar.

Akane gritó más fuerte que casi rompía el vaso de vidrio que estaba en su escritorio. Los tres chicos se taparon los oídos y aun así quedaron casi sordos. Fue a su escritorio y tiró todo lo que había, incluyendo el vaso. Miró a su hijo mostrando furia y alzó una ceja y se enderezó.

—Así que no la quiere regresar. —dijo con más calma. —Pues cuando vaya y la vea, le diré que ella ¡No es su Izanami! —alzó la voz nuevamente. —¡Es mi Izanami! ¡mi hija! ¡es mía! ¡no de ella!

Raiko quería correr de ahí, su madre le daba miedo y más por lo que le iba a decir.

—Otra cosa, Izanami no quiere regresar. —confesó Raiko la situación. —Pero, mamá lo importante es que está bien. —dijo esperando que se calmara.

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! —exclamó haciendo berrinche. —Nunca me ha dicho mamá, ni siquiera habla conmigo y me cuenta sus cosas. Ni siquiera sé si le gusta un chico o si ya tuvo su primera vez.

—¡No debes de permitirlo! —gritó Shun.

Los tres chicos miraron a Shun.

—Digo… es que ella merece un buen chico y además debe de estar casada… así como mi hija. —gruñó Shun con eso último.

—Mamá, creo que debemos de decirle a mi papá porque él también esta como loco.

Akane no había pensado en eso.

—Tal vez sea hora. —dijo Shun.

En ese momento llegó Ranma y con la esperanza de que su esposa supiera algo de ella.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? —preguntó Ranma angustiado.

No podía dormir, su hija había desaparecido y estaba desesperado porque no sabía si su "pequeña" estaba bien. Durante su juventud vivió muchos secuestros de su esposa y pensaba que tal vez era algún enemigo que quería pelear con él, pero no sabía nada aun y lo bueno es que las malas noticias siempre llegaban primero. Si le pasaba algo a Izanami no podría soportarlo, no quería perderla… _No nuevamente._

Akane y los demás se quedaron callados hasta que Akane habló.

—No se aun de ella. —mintió Akane. No podía decirle la verdad. Al ver su cara de niño triste, supo que tenía que hacer algo para ir por ella porque no merecía que él sufriera más. — _Tengo que buscar a Serena, ella es la única que me puede ayudar y solo yo debo de resolver esto con Izanami de una vez._


	7. 32

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **32.**_

 _En el pasado…_

Akane quedó en shock por lo que le dijo Ranma. Izanami tuvo su primera vez y con una persona que se aprovechó de ella. Por un momento pensó que Ranma exageraba porque lo primero que dijo fue _"Izanami tuvo su primera vez con un patán que se aprovechó de ella"_ Sin embargo, a cómo iba contando la historia, parece que no exageraba, aunque le sorprendía que Ranma estuviera molesto después de lo que paso con ella. No estaba del todo arreglado su relación por lo que tenía que pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

—Debemos de averiguar de quien se trata, Akane. —terminó Ranma.

Akane analizaba la situación.

—Eso sería ir al futuro y eso significa enfrentarme con Akane y… Izanami me confesó que el otro Ranma no recuerda lo que paso.

Ranma se sorprendió porque pensaba que si recordaba todo lo que paso, aunque muy dentro le dio gusto porque así no estaría en su conciencia de haber matado a su hija.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Ranma entraba a su habitación para descansar solo un momento, ya que durante toda la noche no había dormido nada por buscar a su hija. Miró el reloj y eran las 3 de la tarde. Sabía que algo le escondían y tenía que ver con su hija.

Fue al armario y buscó entre los cajones un álbum. Le gustaba ver fotografías de hace años, cuando sus hijos eran pequeños. Se sentó en el suelo y abrió el libro. Había muchas que le gustaba, una en especial en donde estaba con su hija cuando tenía cinco años. Estaban en el dojo y tenía en sus brazos a Izanami y mirarla sonreír hacia que él sonriera. Otra que le gustaba era una donde estaba con Raiko de siete años, enseñándole a una técnica y por la cara que tenía él no quería entrenar como aún era. Había una más en donde sus dos hijos estaban con Akane en el salón enfrente del estanque.

—Debió ser buenos momentos. —habló Ranma. —Momento que no recuerdo haber vivido. Si ellos no me quieren decir nada, es porque lo más seguro es que está en el pasado con los otros Ranma y Akane y ellos ya lo saben.

Así es, él siempre lo recordó. ¿por qué no había dicho nada? prefirió hacerles creer que no recordaba nada por miedo al rechazo de ellos. Estaba enfrente de su hijo y él lo golpeaba, pero de repente sintió algo que lo absorbió y después se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Akane. No entendía lo que había pasado. Miró hacia abajo y en el suelo estaba una maleta. La abrió y vio que eran cosas de él. En una de las bolsas de red que tenía la maleta, encontró algunas cosas que eran desconocidas para él, una caja delgada que por lo que pudo ver era un videojuego y venía con un papel pegado que decía "Raiko". Otro era un objeto extraño para él y era un protector para celular en forma de nieve y decía el nombre de "Izanami" ¿Qué sucedía? Después había un aparato que era una Tableta, pero Ranma tampoco sabía que era y decía el nombre de "Akane" ¿Sera posible que…?

Escuchó gritos y decidió entrar a la casa. Hacía años que no estaba ahí y se sentía muy diferente, no había cambiado muchas cosas, algunos muebles y la pintura de la pared era distinta. El teléfono también era distinto y sonrió por lo ridículo que se miraba ahora. A lado miró una foto y fue cuando se quedó impactado. ¿Él vivía con ellos? ¿Formó una familia con ellos? Nada había pasado, estaba muy confundido. Pensaba que tal vez ellos no recordaban lo que había hecho. Escuchó la voz de su hija, ¡Ella estaba viva! Sonrió y se sintió aliviado. No entendía por qué ahora le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad y si ellos no recordaban era mejor porque podía empezar desde cero. No más venganza, no más sufrimiento, no más soledad y amargura.

Sin embargo, cuando escuchó decir que no entendía porque estaban ahí, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos si recordaban todo. Tenía miedo a su rechazo, por un momento pensó en irse, pero no quería estar separados de ellos nuevamente. A pesar de lo que le hizo a Akane aun la amaba, cometió errores, pero él también los cometió y las consecuencias fue el sufrimiento de sus hijos. Se enderezó y decidió hacerles creer que no recordaba nada. Se acercó y cuando vio como los miraba, no evitó sentirse nervioso, pero no podía hacerles creer eso y por eso pensó en darle los regalos que les había traído y viendo como ellos en cierta manera lo aceptaba, pensó que había hecho lo correcto, mientras ellos no supieran estarían bien. Incluso cuando vio llorar a Akane lo hirió, ¿Tanto la hizo sufrir? Como cuando eran adolescentes se acercó a ella para consolarla y la besó y el que ella le correspondiera hizo que todo odio hacia ella se fuera y volviera a nacer el amor que pensaba que se había ido cuando no fue así. La amaba y la seguirá amando por el resto de su vida y ahora su único propósito y deber era hacer feliz a su familia.

Recordar todo eso, hizo que comenzara a llorar, podía saber que su hija estaba bien, pero nuevamente estaba el miedo de perderla, perder a todos lo aterrorizaba. Se esforzó por aparentar y encajar con todos para que al final lo volviera a perder todo, no lo podía permitir. Escuchó que alguien había llegado y supo que se trataba de Akane. Guardó el álbum y se limpió las lágrimas para que no se diera cuenta.

Akane entró y miró a su esposo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane.

—Nada. —respondió Ranma. —Intentare dormir un poco. Con esto de que nuestra hija no he podido descansar y aunque sea una hora me basta. —sonrió Ranma.

Akane sintió que algo no estaba bien, ¿Por qué ahora estaba tranquilo? sin embargo, no evitó sentirse bien por las palabras de él. Tardó en acostumbrarse a él desde que llegaron del pasado. Pero eso no quería decir que no le agradara esta nueva vida, todo lo contrario, era la vida que siempre soñó.

—Me quedare un rato, mientras duermes. —sonrió Akane dándole un pequeño beso a Ranma.

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

Akane buscaba un lugar en donde no hubiera nadie y ni fuera molestada.

—¿Akane a donde me llevas? —preguntó Ranma siendo jalado por Akane.

Después de terminar la plática, ella se puso de pie rápidamente y lo tomó de la mano y salieron de la oficina y entraron a los pasillos que estaban hasta el fondo. Akane encontró la puerta y la abrió. No estaba muy oscuro porque podía ver que era un lugar amplió donde había muchas cajas amontonadas, además de que casi se cae con un escalón y estuvo más al pendiente por donde caminaba y solo bajó cinco escalones.

—Akane, ¿por qué estamos a…?

Akane lo calló con un beso y lo pegó a la pared e hizo que él pusiera sus manos en su cintura. Ranma no se esperó eso, pero nunca le negaría un beso a Akane y cada vez ella se ponía más intensa, parecía desesperada, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa roja, él la detuvo.

—Espera, aquí no ¿Cómo se te ocurre precisamente aquí?

—No te preocupes, no viene nadie aquí, de hecho, creo que saben que existe. —contestó Akane y luego lo besó con la misma intensidad.

—¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ranma intentando calmar sus ansias.

—Vine aquí con la generala a guardar la espada, ya cállate. —le pidió desabrochando por completo la camisa de Ranma y después comenzó con su blusa.

—¡Con mayor razón! ¡No quiero que nos encuentre esa loca! —se separó un poco de Akane.

—¿No tienes ansiedad? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Ansiedad?

—¡Si! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

Ranma pensó y él no recordaba precisamente cuando fue la última vez.

—Exacto. Con los niños no tenemos tiempo, ni en las noches llegó muerta y ahora con la llegada de Izanami es imposible porque me daría vergüenza que nos escuchara. —dijo Akane comenzando a besar el cuello de Ranma.

—Pues… —ya comenzaba a excitarse con las caricias de Akane. —Debería ir a dormir con Shun, a Nabiki no le molestaría.

—Me dijo que no porque estaba Usui y serena con el bebé, aunque ella se alteró un poco cuando mencionó al bebé.

Ambos se detuvieron y se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Sera posible que él sea…? No, es un buen chico. —dijeron ambos.

Ranma besó a Akane con mucha ansiedad y acariciaba todo el cuerpo de su esposa. Él terminó de desabrochar la blusa de ella y puso sus labios en su cuello bajando hasta en medio de sus pechos quedando en ese lugar un rato y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su pantalón que comenzó a desabrochar y lo bajó.

—Ya no aguantó. —Akane lo levantó para besarlo.

—Yo tampoco. —sonrió Ranma cerca de sus labios y desabrochando ahora su pantalón.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Emi entra a un pequeño supermercado que estaba en la esquina de su casa para comprar unas galletas. Fue al fondo donde había muchas galletas y pastelitos. No se decidía y al final compró ambos de sabor chocolate. Cerca de las revistas estaba Shun con ropa misteriosa fingiendo leer una revista, pero sin dejar de observarla.

Después de esa llamada la tendría vigilada más que nunca. No podía permitir que alguien le quitara su inocencia porque ella seguía siendo su niña y le daba miedo perderla, pero recordando su edad se dio cuenta de que era una mujer mayor y que pronto se iría de su lado… ¡Pero no así!

Emi se acercó a la caja para pagar y mientras pasaba los productos a la computadora, miró un punto.

—¿Qué cuesta los condones? —preguntó Emi con la voz un poco alta.

Shun comenzó a apretar la revista, sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendrá su primera vez.

Emi esperaba la respuesta del vendedor que la miraba asombrado porque normalmente a los jóvenes le daban vergüenza.

—Mi prima me dijo que no comprara de los baratos porque llegaban a romperse. —siguió Emi.

Shun agrandó los ojos, Kasumi solo tenía dos hijos hombres por lo que su única prima es… ¡Izanami! Hablaba con Izanami, ella ya tuvo su primera vez y ahora estaba más furioso que nunca. Su otra pequeña había sido abusada por un maldito bastardo y ahora su hija hará lo mismo.

—Además, ¿No hay uno que pueda evitar el dolor? —preguntó Emi.

Shun quería gritar y estaba a punto de llorar de la desesperación.

—Disculpe. —habló un empleado a Shun.

—No está permitido que lea la revista aquí, debe de comprarla.

—En la tienda de revista de al lado si me deja. —dijo Shun.

—Pero esta no es una tienda de revista, además lee una revista de mujeres desnudas. —dijo el empleado.

Shun miró y se sonrojó, no se había fijado, solo lo agarró al azar. Vio que Emi salió y le dio la revista al empleado y fue a la caja.

—¿La chica compró los condones? —preguntó Shun con angustia. —Soy policía y debe de decirme. —dijo sacando su placa.

—Si.

—¡Que!

—Compró los más caros ya que venía de regalo pastillas para el día siguiente. —respondió sacando una cajita.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo que decirle a Nabiki!

Salió corriendo y los empleados alzaron una ceja, ¿Acaso él era su hermano? Porque esa sería la única explicación para su comportamiento.

* * *

Akane y Ranma estaban atrás de unas cajas y Ranma se sentó con Akane con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Akane llevamos quince, ¿no te cansas? —preguntó Ranma.

—No. —respondió con mucha calma. —Pero si seguimos podemos romper un record. —sonrió.

Ranma encerró los ojos.

—Vístete, ya me cansé. —ordenó Ranma.

Akane bufó y obedeció. Después de unos minutos abrieron la puerta y viendo a los lados para que no los vieran salir. Salieron y al llegar a los pasillos y pasar por Yasmina, ella no dejaba de verlos.

—¿Cómo estuvo? Eso explica porque tuvieron gemelos. —dijo Yasmina.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

—No paso eso. —le dejo en claro Akane.

—Yo los veo cansados y es mentira que fueron a la cafetería. —sonrió. —La respuesta de la pregunta que me hiciste hace unos treinta minutos es si, aun soy pura. —le contestó a Ranma.

Akane jaló de la oreja a Ranma para acercarlo a ella.

—Dime que le hiciste esa pregunta por lo que paso con Izanami. —le susurró a Ranma.

—Si, no fue por coqueteo. —respondió Ranma adolorido. —Además, es más pequeña que Izanami y créeme que me acuerdo de ella al ver a esta chica.

—Lárgate y después habló con Izanami así que no le digas nada. —lo soltó.

—Agresiva y odiosa. —dijo Ranma mientras salía por los pasillos.

—¡Te escuche!

—¡Eso quería! —exclamó Ranma.

Akane y Yasmina se miraron y así estuvieron diez segundos.

—No debes de tratarlo así, te dejara y los hombres siempre buscan a una chica que los traten con cariño. —comentó Yasmina.

—Siempre he sido así con él y aun así se enamoró de mí. —dijo Akane cruzando de brazos.

—Es quiere decir que le gusta que lo maltraten, además ahora que lo pienso quiero preguntarte si tiene una hermana.

—No. —respondió Akane.

—Oh, ya veo, por un momento pensé que se trataba de la chica de ayer, pero veo que es su futura hija, por lo que me hace dudar, ¿Quién es entonces la chica del café maid que vi hace unos días?

—¿Quién tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Akane, nunca entiende lo que ella dice.

—Hace unos días fui a uno y me atendió una chica parecida a Izanami, solo que ella tenía el cabello pelirrojo. —contó Yasmina.

La cara de Akane se endureció.

—Me estas mintiendo, porque extrañamente nos investigaste y debes de saber que Ranma se convierte en chica cuando toca el agua fría. —dijo Akane.

—Esa no la sabía, yo investigue a los decadentes, no a la familia de los decadentes. —aclaró.

Las manos de Akane temblaba del coraje.

—¿No me crees? —preguntó Yasmina con inocencia. —¿Por qué no vas por mis cosas? En mi bolso hay una tarjeta de promoción en donde está la foto de las maids y ahí está Ranma.

Akane obedeció y fue a la oficina de Shun por la bolsa de la chica y buscó la tarjeta. Regresó con Yasmina y no dejaba de ver la tarjeta, era cierto, Ranma trabajaba de maid.

—¿Ves que no mentía? —sonrió Yasmina.

Los ojos de Akane no parpadeaba, era un desgraciado y todavía le dio el gusto con unas quince veces.

—Yo que tú le reclamaría, pero parece que tu sueldo y la de él, no es lo suficiente, yo lo puedo mantener porque pertenezco a una de las familias más ricas y mis padres me dejaron una gran fortuna… solo me dejaron sin casa por culpa del idiota que no me dejaron matar, pero ya comprare otra.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir? —exigió Akane.

—Me gusta tu novio y como no están casados, no es un impedimento para estar con él. —sonrió con maldad.

Eso cabreó a Akane y la agarró del cuello de su blusa rosa y la pegó a los barandales de fierro lo que provocó un quejido de dolor en Yasmina para acercarla a ella.

—Mira princesita barata, te acercas a él y juro que no tendré piedad y te mató. Maté muchos hombres en mi vida pasada y una mujer no me aterroriza. —amenazó Akane. —Créeme, tengo muchas maneras de torturarte güerita asquerosa.

—No te tengo miedo. —sonrió. —Solo salga de aquí e iré a visitarlo a su restaurante, se ve tan linda con esa ropa. No me importa si es mujer al igual que a ti no te molesta.

—Oye Akane…—llegó Shun.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Akane.

Shun se asustó con el susto y ella pasó a un lado de él y salió del lugar.

—No entiendo porque se enojó, solo le dije que me gusta su novio. —dijo Yasmina.

—¡Obviamente es un motivo para enojarse! —exclamó Shun.

Akane salió a la calle maldiciendo a Ranma en su mente, ¿Por qué no le dijo que ocupaba dinero? Él le había dicho que las clases en el dojo iban bien y ¿entonces? No era necesario que llegara a esos extremos. Venía muy metida en sus pensamientos sin importar por donde caminaba hasta que sintió un objeto en su frente que conocía bien.

El chico guapo del parque la estaba apuntando con una pistola en su frente. No debía aparentar miedo, pero lo tenía. Akane lentamente agarraría la pistola en su pantalón, pero él la detuvo.

—La sacas y jaló el gatillo. —amenazó el hombre.

—¿Qué quieres?

—A la chica… y el decadente. —sonrió.

—Te puedo dar a la chica porque no la soporto y no puedo mandarla todo el tiempo a dormir. —dijo Akane. —El decadente… no está en mis manos.

—Eso pensé, entonces intenta conseguirlo o habrá consecuencias.

—Es la primera vez que no suspiro al verlo, es un chico tan guapo que de malo no le queda.

—Eso lo detesto de las mujeres, con solo verme las hago suspirar.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no le gusta las mujeres? Ese sería un buen golpe para todas las chicas. —comentó Akane.

—Yo también digo lo mismo. —dijo un chico apareciendo atrás de él mostrando su cabeza arriba de su hombro.

El también tenía el pelo rubio, ojos cafés y piel blanca y se miraba más joven que ella, podría ser de la edad de la otra chica.

—Como desearía que las chicas también suspiraran por mí. —siguió el mismo chico.

—Yo también lo deseó. —dijo otro chico apareciendo en el hombro contrario del chico y era idéntico al otro.

—Oh, gemelos… ¿en su mundo también hay gemelos? Mis hijos son gemelos.

—¿En serio? —dijeron ambos con los ojos brillosos.

—Son lindos. —sonrió Akane.

—Nosotros también somos lindos. —dijeron los gemelos.

—¡Callase! Regresen a sus naves. —ordenó el hombre guapo sin dejar de apuntar la cabeza de Akane.

—¿Naves? —preguntó Akane.

El viento fue más fuerte como si estuvieran en medio huracán y Akane agrandó los ojos viendo a que se referían.

—Creo que las pistolas y las artes marciales no funcionaran con eso. —dijo Akane sin poder parpadear teniendo su mirada aun en eso.

* * *

Ukyo soltó la espátula sin poder procesar todo lo que escuchó.

—Vas a pensar que soy una cualquiera ¿no? —seguía llorando Izanami y abrazaba a su nuevo peluche de tanuki.

—El hecho de que quisieras llegar a esos extremos para gustarle a un chico es… llegar muy lejos… siendo tú. —dijo Ukyo sin moverse aun y su mano en el aire.

—Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien porque esto no lo sabe nadie, aunque Emi se enteró hace dos días, pero me da vergüenza explicarle todo esto. —dijo Izanami sin dejar de llorar.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes la confianza con la otra Akane de decirle esto? Es tu mamá, Izanami.

—Ponte a pensar si se enterara de eso.

Ukyo imaginó como podría ser el asunto y después tembló de miedo.

—Me dijiste que la mamá de Maru es la directora de tu escuela y no quieres que ella…

—No lo merece, es linda. —dijo Izanami limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Yo tenía otro concepto de él, pero no te enojes por lo que diré, pero eso te pasa por presumida. —dijo Ukyo.

—Eso lo sé.

—Al menos ya entre nosotras…—le pidió que se acercara.

Izanami se acercó a ella.

—¿Te gustó? Porque me imagino que tu comenzaste y es obvio que, ya sabes. —le susurró.

—La verdad… no sabría cómo decirlo, porque no sé si me gusto. —respondió Izanami.

Ukyo se quedó pensativa.

—Pero hay algo que no me cuadra, según Emi y rumores es que él solo lo hace una vez con una chica, por lo que debio dejarme en paz… pero me acosa y…

—Ha pasado varias veces ¿no? —preguntó Ukyo en un tono de regaño.

Izanami bajó la cabeza, lo que quiere decir que responde "si" a esa pregunta. Ukyo suspiró. Izanami abrazó más fuerte al peluche.

—¡Pero ahí si te puedo asegurar que las demás no las disfrute y yo no quería! —exclamó Izanami alterándose nuevamente.

—¡Eso ya es violación Izanami! ¡¿Te haces llamar policía?! —exclamó Ukyo. —Pero regresando a lo que dice Emi… tiene razón, hay algo ahí que no está bien y es extraño, ¿Por qué él te está molestando? Conociendo a los hombres y leído muchos mangas tengo dos teorías, una, que él lo hace con el simple hecho de molestarte para que aprendas la lección…

—¡Doy por esa!

—¡Aun no termino! La segunda es que en verdad le gustes.

—Es obvio que le guste después de lo que paso porque si no le gustara no…

—Habló de la otra manera.

—¿Otra?

—De que no sea solo atracción sexual, sino amor, que él estuviera enamorado de ti.


	8. 33

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **33.**_

Akane aún estaba paralizada por lo que vio, apenas pudo contarle a los demás, solo faltaba…

—Las pistolas y las artes marciales no funcionaran con naves. —dijo Akane sin dejar de ver la nada.

Shun, Emi y Raku estaban en la oficina escuchando todo lo que había ocurrido. Yasmina quería reírse porque sabía que no podrían con él.

—¿Qué clase de naves? —preguntó Emi.

—De esas, naves espaciales que son de combate. —contestó Akane aun aterrada.

Raku comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué te da risa? —preguntó Akane.

—Naves al estilo Gundam, me agrada la idea. —rio Raku.

—No creo que las usen. —habló Yasmina.

Todos vieron a la chica.

—Las naves son las máquinas para viajar en las diferentes dimensiones, entonces solo trajeron tres porque él y los clones siempre están juntos y dudo que los otros vinieran. Además, son los únicos que quieren el decadente en todo el congreso, así que prácticamente si destruyen las naves, se quedaran aquí para siempre. —comenzó a reírse.

—Eso quiere decir que trajiste una máquina para venir aquí, entonces eres la única que puede destruirlas, después de todo tú lo quieres matar ¿no? —preguntó Raku.

—Eso haré. —sonrió Yasmina.

—Además, me pidió que también le llevara a Yasmina.

—¿En serio? ¿Soy importante para él? —preguntó Yasmina con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Eso te pone feliz? —chilló Emi.

—Ya después de destruir sus máquinas, ahí entraría mi amado Ranma y peleara con él y yo peleare a su lado. —dijo Yasmina.

Akane nuevamente jaló a la chica y la pegó a los barandales para acercarla a ella. Sacó una navaja y la puso en el cuello de Yasmina.

—¡Akane! —gritó Shun. —Hace mucho no sacaba esa navaja. —dijo con más calma.

—¿Qué te dije esta mañana? —gruñó Akane.

—Que me matarías si tocó a Ranma, pero no tengo miedo a tus amenazas agresiva y odiosa, así te dijo él en la mañana ¿no? —le sonrió.

Akane soltó la navaja y la zangoloteó pegándola con los fierros muchas veces y ella no dejaba de gritar del dolor.

—¡Akane cálmate! —shun quiso calmarla y cuando tocó su hombro, ella lo empujó.

Akane siguió zangoloteándola y pegándola con los fierros.

—Y los demás dicen que ella es menos agresiva que la otra, yo no veo diferencia. —comentó Raku.

—La generala no está en la ciudad, así que… Akane es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres una gran líder. —dijo Shun.

Akane no dejaba de zangolotearla y Yasmina ya estaba desmayada por tanto golpes que recibió.

—Eso no es ser una gran líder. —comentó Raku. —Eso es ser una japonesa agresiva.

Akane jaló a Raku y puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y comenzó a pegarle con los fierros sin dejar de zangolotear a Yasmina.

Se escucharon unos pasos y miraron a la entrada. Se asustaron por lo que veían, Izanami venía en un estado extraño, como si hubiera corrido mucho y estuviera cansada por como respiraba. Cuando levantó su cabeza porque había llegado con los brazos colgando y caminando con la mirada hacia abajo, se sorprendieron y sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba borracha.

—Es imposible… —dijo Izanami.

Akane soltó a Yasmina y Raku y estos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Por qué estas así? —preguntó Akane.

—Es imposible que él… ¡Llévame al futuro! —le gritó a Emi. —Quiero regresar a mi época.

Izanami se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pero Akane rápidamente la alejó de Emi y la miró a los ojos.

—¡Tú no te puedes ir! —dijo Akane con desesperación. —¡Esa no es tu época! ¡Esta es tu época! ¡¿Ya me cambiaste por la otra?!

Izanami se soltó de ella y se alejó de todos

—¿Cambiarte por la otra? —gruñó Izanami. —¡Tú eres mejor a comparación de esa copia barata! ¡Te prefiero mil veces a ti! —exclamó comenzando a sacar todo lo que fue acumulando en todo un año. —¡Esa mujer no me deja hacer nada allá! ¡No soy nadie allá! Solo me utiliza cuando se le da la gana, por eso jamás la veré como mi madre, por eso tome varias hebras de su cabello mientras dormía y lo pinte con pintura blanca de cabello para que creyera que le había salido canas. Es donde más le duele, no soporta que le digan vieja. —confesó su travesura. — También fui yo quien le puso cosas asquerosas a su cepillo de dientes, además de que le puse un pastel con rebote en el regalo de navidad que le dio Raiko para que se le embarrara su estúpida cara y no sabe lo que tengo preparado para ella en un futuro, le haré la vida imposible hasta que me muera y jamás le diré lo que es a esa amargada, manipuladora, agresiva y estúpida idi…—sus palabras quedaron ahí porque recibió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejó noqueada e inconsciente en el suelo.

La vieron caer y levantaron la vista para ver a la otra Akane mirando seriamente a su hija. Tenía la mano abierta y sin quererla cerrar y en esa posición la golpeó. ¿Era por eso? ¿Tan mala madre era? Ella si intentó acercarse a su hija, pero sentía que le era muy difícil, al final solamente pensaba en protegerla y por eso no la involucraba mucho, aunque ella sabía que no había situaciones en donde podía peligrar su vida. Solo era una elite que resolvía casos sencillos, pero a la vez difícil de resolver para algunas comandancias policiacas, ese siempre fue el propósito ante la sociedad porque ellos escondían un secreto. Pero dejando a lado eso, ¿Por qué nunca pensó en hablar con ella y saber lo que sentía? Nuevamente se equivocó.

Subió su mirada para ver a su yo del pasado y no dejaba de pensar que ella era la responsable de todo, pero le dejaría en claro que Izanami regresara con ella.

—¡Sabía que habías sido tú y me lo negaste! —reclamó Raiko apareciendo atrás de Akane. —No pude comer pavo. —bajó la mirada por depresión.

Akane se acercó a su yo con una mirada dura y la del futuro solo la miraba desafiante.

—Me imagino que tu escuchaste lo que ella piensa de ti. —habló Akane del pasado. —Ella no te quiere.

—Pero si alcance a escuchar que ella quiere irse a su época. —sonrió la otra Akane.

—Pero… ella… no te quiere.

—Ya utilizaste ese argumento.

—¡Me vale! ¡No te la llevaras de aquí! —la jaló del brazo.

—¿Te atreves a agredir a tu yo del futuro?

—No me puede hacer nada, porque si muero tú mueres. —sonrió Akane.

—¡Rayos! —dijo Yasmina levantándose del suelo. —Yo quería que la mataras para poderme quedar con Ranma.

Las chicas se calmaron y miraron a la chica. Solo paso unos instantes para que ambas zangolotearan a Yasmina.

Raku se levantó y buscó a Izanami.

—¿No se supone que ella estaba tirada ahí? —señaló Raku.

Miraron y no estaba, además de que Raiko tampoco estaba. Emi y Raku salieron y al estar en la calle vieron a su tía Serena y Raiko con Izanami en sus brazos.

—Después de la plática que tuvimos antes de venir ¿Qué debemos de hacer? —le preguntó Raku a Emi.

* * *

 _Horas antes…_

—¿De que quieres hablar? —preguntó Emi de mala gana.

Raku y Emi estaban en un café cerca de la casa de Emi y por motivos obvios, más atrás estaba Shun espiando a su hija.

—Te escuche lo que le dijiste a Maru después de salir de la reunión. —habló Raku.

Emi agrandó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabía, pero no eso último. —aclaró Raku.

—¿Pero que sabias?

—Hay algo que no he dicho y que preferí callarlo para no molestar a nadie… no es cierto, solo quería divertirme, pero yo si recuerdo haber vivido sin Izanami. —confesó Raku.

Emi agrandó los ojos.

—Eso explicaría porque rápidamente te acercaste a Izanami. —dijo Emi entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuando la vi supe que me agradaría. —sonrió. —No me equivoque, pero comencé a divertirme después. —le dio una mordida a su dona.

—¿De que hablas?

—Lo más probable es que no tengas muchos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños, principalmente en la época en que estaba Izanami. Pero iré al punto y resumiré, primero, creo que te das cuenta como es él y déjame decirte una cosa… 50 y 50… por ciento de que la reputación de Maru es cierta y no cierta, a lo que voy es que… Maru no se relaciona con ninguna de las chicas.

Emi se quedó seria.

—Hice una investigación, aunque no lo creas solo dos me confirmaron que si estuvieron con él y las demás… fueron pagadas para que dijeran y se esparciera los rumores.

—Es imposible porque si así hubiera sido, él hubiera pagado una fortuna.

—No necesariamente fue todo dinero, pudo haber sido favores, pero aun así debío administrar muy bien ese dinero.

—Yo le administro su dinero y…—Emi empezó hacer cuentas en su cabeza de las veces que le pidió cierta cantidad del dinero ahorrado o cuando le dio dinero para que lo guardara. —Es posible, ¿entonces por qué no me paga?

—Lo que le preocupa. —murmuró para si mismo.

—Pero ¿por qué quiso hacerse de esa reputación? —preguntó Emi con preocupación.

—Pregúntate, ¿Cuándo comenzó esto?

Emi comenzó hacer memoria.

—Cuando…

—llegó Izanami. —sonrió Raku. —Lo que es cierto es que esas dos chicas fue antes de que se fueran al pasado, entonces… ¿en que influyó Izanami? Sencillo, él está enamorado de Izanami.

Emi agrandó los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Entonces ¿Por qué rayos hace eso?! ¡No pudo haberlo hecho de la manera común! ¡Además su comportamiento parece del típico one shot de un manga shojo!

—Yo también pensé lo mismo, me pregunto dónde se dejó influenciar.

En la esquina del café en una mesa, estaba Serena tomando una taza de café y leyendo una revista con una portada dos chicos enamorados, era uno que se especializaba en mangas shojo.

—Es obvio que está enamorado de ti, si te besó y no es necesario que te pintes para gustarle. —dijo Serena desesperada y dándole un sorbo a su café.

 _Regresando a los chicos…_

—Pero ponte a pensar…—siguió Raku. —Si Maru lo hubiera hecho de la manera tradicional ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Emi comenzó a imaginar y se deprimió porque Izanami se hubiera reído de él.

—A veces pienso que solo fue una estrategia de él para acercarse a ella, pero es ilógico por su comportamiento anterior porque la evitaba lo más que pudiera porque sabes que a veces salíamos todos, entonces doy más por mi teoría de que él aprovechó que Izanami estuviera interesada en "conquistarlo" por decirlo así, para que al menos pudiera disfrutar un poco de lo que no podía tener. —dijo Raku.

—Eso suena muy…

—feo y triste. —terminó por Emi. —Aunque… él no se da cuenta de que pueda funcionar y terminar de otra manera diferente.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Emi.

—Sin que él se dé cuenta puede lograr que Izanami sea posesiva con él. —respondió Raku. —Sabes que puede ser muy egoísta y no permita que una chica se acerque a él porque se supone que ella es su "juguete" y el hecho de que él se aburra de ella no lo soportara. —sonrió.

—¿Ósea que ella se enamoraría de él?

—Sinceramente no lo sé porque no tengo idea de cuál es el concepto de enamorada para Izanami. —contestó Raku. —Ahora… esta es la parte que estoy esperando. —comenzó a reírse.

Emi gruñó.

—Si la escuela y sobre todo Raiko se enterara de este hecho, los fans de Izanami se irían contra Maru y las de él contra Izanami y déjame decirte otra cosa, Raiko puede lograr que las de él también vayan contra Maru.

—¡Se convertiría en una masacre! —exclamó Emi.

—Sin embargo, sobornare a Maru. —sonrió Raku.

—¿Con qué?

—Puedo salvarlo por lo menos de las chicas de Raiko ¿Cómo? De eso ya me estoy encargando, porque resulta ser que le dije a Raiko que estoy interesado en Izanami y pues le dije que tenía un mes para conseguir al chico perfecto para Izanami y si lo lograba me alejaría de ella. ¿Quién es el chico perfecto para Raiko? Raiko sabe que Maru les paga a las chicas porque le contó su historia, más no sabe que es Izanami, por lo que por querer ayudar a su amigo a olvidar a esa chica le propondrá a su hermana porque sabe que con él estará protegida. Con Maru le diré que si en un mes no se le declara a Izanami, le diré a toda la escuela lo que hace y me refiero con las chicas, ¿imagínate lo que puede pasar? Además de lo sucedido con Izanami y eso podría arruinar su reputación para siempre, ¿imagínate lo que pasaría con la tía Akane y el tío Ranma?

—Eres un monstruo. —dijo Emi con mucho miedo. —Pero posiblemente pueda funcionar.

* * *

 _Época actual…_

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Raku.

—Ella aún no esta lista. —concluyó Emi.

Los dos chicos fueron a detener a Raiko. Raku se lanzó a él para que soltara a Izanami. Emi agarró a Izanami y miró a su tía Serena.

—Ella no se quiere ir por el momento ¿tú que piensas? —preguntó Emi.

—Pues… se atrasará un poco con la escuela y además por sus calificaciones que no son muy buenas, pero sé que es porque le da flojera estudiar, así que no hay problema. —contestó con una sonrisa.

—¡No te la llevaras! —exclamó Raku estando encima de Raiko.

—¡¿Te quieres quedar con ella?! Te puedes quedar en esta época, pero mi hermana no. No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella, ya tengo al chico que puede hacer feliz a mi hermana. —dejo en claro Raiko.

—Vaya, si funciono. —se dijo Raku dejando de hacer fuerza.

Raiko y Raku miraron llegar a Ryoga convertido en cerdo arrastrando una gran mochila.

—Que bonito cerdo, ¿Dónde lo he visto? —preguntó Raku.

Raiko aprovechó para quitárselo de encima e ir por Izanami. Las dos Akane salieron teniendo la delantera la del futuro.

—¡No te la llevaras! —le gritó Akane del presente.

—¡Es mi hija! ¡Tú ya tienes la tuya!

—¡Es muy distinto!

Raku tomó en brazos a Ryoga.

—Como podrás ver, ellas se pelean por Izanami. —dijo Raku. —Me estoy divirtiendo y por tu pancita veo que no has comido nada, eso podría provocar un serio problema en tu pequeño estado, tienes que tener ciertos cuidados, ¿Dónde está mamá?

Ryoga se desencajó con eso.

Adentró, Yasmina se levantaba y vio que solo Shun estaba ahí y se veía desesperado.

—Las dos idiotas salieron a seguir a su hijo guapo ¿no? —preguntó Yasmina. —Se parece mucho a Ranma, así serán nuestros hijos. —sonrió.

—Que bueno que no te escucharon las chicas porque nuevamente te pegarían con los fierros. —comentó Shun.

Yasmina sintió un mal presentimiento. Shun se dio cuenta del cambio de rostro de Yasmina.

—Hay algo que se me olvido decirles…—habló Yasmina con una voz seria. —Las naves no son su arma de pelea, los gemelos tienen el poder de manipular tus miedos y puede hacerlo realidad como un mundo paralelo, si ese es el plan de Edik para obtener el decadente y que ellos estén lejos de aquí, quiere decir que lo que siento es… ¡Sácame de la celda, tengo que impedir que lo hagan! —exigió Yasmina.

* * *

Ranma caminaba de regresó al dojo cuando visualizó enfrente de él al chico del parque de diversiones.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ranma.

Sin que pudiera ver que se acercaba en menos de un segundo tenía la mano de él en el rostro de Ranma.

—Si tu muerte es la única manera para que ella me dé la espada…lo haré. —dijo.

* * *

Las dos Akane seguían peleándose y la del futuro le quitó Izanami a Emi y agarró la mano de Serena.

—¡Vámonos! —le ordenó Akane a Serena.

—¡No lo voy a permitir! —gritó la otra Akane.

Shun y Yasmina salieron y fue cuando ella miró a los gemelos atrás de Serena.

—Es hora de que ustedes vayan a otro lado. —dijo uno de ellos.

Puso su mano en la cabeza de Akane y él otro en la de la otra Akane.

—Es lógico que ustedes tengan el mismo miedo porque son las mismas personas. —dijeron ambos chicos. —¿Entonces por qué no lo hacemos realidad? Como también lo haremos con los miedos de ambos Ranma. —sonrieron con maldad.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Raiko y todos fueron a detenerlos.

Hubo una luz que los hizo desaparecer.

* * *

Todos cayeron a la oficina de la generala y se levantaron adoloridos a excepción de Yasmina e Izanami.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Shun.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Akane del presente.

—Yasmina mencionó que los gemelos tienen el poder de manipular tus miedos y convertirlo en realidad. —dijo Shun.

—Ellos dijeron ustedes tenían el mismo miedo por ser la misma, además de que lo harían realidad. —habló Raku.

—¿Cuál es su miedo? —les preguntó Shun a las dos Akane.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo porque…—Emi señaló un punto.

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron, principalmente las dos Akane porque tenían enfrente a otra Akane.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó la tercera Akane.

Las dos Akane temblaron, esperaban no pensar de que se tratara precisamente de ese miedo.

—Ni siquiera lo sabemos. —dijeron las otras Akane.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —preguntó Akane del presente.

La Akane que tenían enfrente comenzó a llorar y todos se alarmaron cuando se sentó en su silla y se abrazó como una manera de protegerse. Una de ellas se acercó al escritorio y pudo ver la tableta electrónica. La imagen mostraba una noticia en donde Ranma participaría en un combate y también mostraba a Ukyo a su lado nombrada como su esposa. La otra Akane se acercó y miró la tableta.

—Uno de mis miedos…—comenzó a hablar la Akane del futuro. —Fue que jamás hubiera recuperado a Ranma y que su relación con Ukyo jamás se hubiera roto… y estar sola.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Akane jamás hubiera regresado con Ranma y te quedaras aquí con nosotros? —preguntó Shun.

Yasmina comenzó a abrir los ojos y escuchó el miedo de Akane. Lo primero que pudo ver es a Izanami con los abiertos y como ella sonreía levemente, eso le molestó a Yasmina. Ella dejó de sonreír y cambió su rostro a uno donde mostraba dolor y se tocaba la cabeza y se levantó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Izanami. —¿Por qué estoy viendo triple?

—Izanami y Raiko están con ustedes. —sonrió la tercera Akane.

—¿Qué? —dijo Akane del presente un poco confundida. —Ranma y tu no regresaron, ¿Cómo es posible que sepas quienes son ellos?

La puerta se abrió y para Raiko e Izanami pensaban que todavía faltaba mucho para ver a unos dobles de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la otra Izanami mirando a otras dos Akane y a alguien idéntica a ella.

—Parece que los gemelos hicieron su trabajo. —habló Yasmina que se levantaba del suelo. —Ahora están viviendo su peor pesadilla. —dijo viendo a las dos Akane.


	9. 34

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **34.**_

Akane del futuro leía el artículo en la tableta electrónica y a pesar de no ser su tiempo sentía un nudo en la garganta, como si en verdad hubiera sucedido. Le paso el aparato a la otra Akane e igualmente sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Siempre fue mi miedo a perderlo. —dijo Akane del futuro. —viví mucho tiempo sin él y viviendo sola con mi hijo a pesar de que me ayudaba mi tía, mis hermanas, pero seguía sintiendo la soledad y veía como Raiko estaba muy lejos de mí.

—Yo viví en la amargura y pudo haber empeorado mi odio con el paso del tiempo, pero Izanami impidió todo eso y si ella no hubiera buscado a Ranma él ahorita no estaría conmigo.

Yasmina se había quedado y escuchaba todo lo que decían. Al escuchar las palabras de Akane del presente sintió impotencia.

— _No entiendo por qué estoy así, no es mi problema lo que haga esa chica_. —dijo Yasmina en sus pensamientos. —Investigué a todos los decadentes e incluso a los del futuro y tengo entendido que Izanami y Raiko fueron procreados tres años después de que Akane se uniera a los decadentes. Si Ranma Saotome se relacionó con esa chica llamada Ukyo tres años atrás, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos existan?

La tercera Akane los miraba con tristeza y después de escuchar la pregunta de esa chica suspiró.

—Caminaba de regreso a casa y me encontré a Ranma totalmente borracho y pues…

Las otras chicas entrecerraron los ojos, si antes les daba lastima ahora era todo lo contrario.

—No importa en que mundo estamos, Akane nunca cambiara. —comentó Shun.

—¿no sabe de la existencia de Raiko e Izanami? —preguntó Akane del presente.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando lo encontré estaba en otra ciudad y como según yo había desaparecido nunca supo de mi paradero, escape antes de que despertara.

—¿Y si él hubiera aceptado estar contigo en lugar de Ukyo? —insinuó Yasmina.

—Ya estaba casado con ella. —respondió Akane. —cuando supe de que esperaba a unos gemelos, me sentí feliz porque al menos tendría algo de él.

Yasmina se rio.

—Se debe de sentir mal, Akane que viene del futuro ¿no? Usted para nada se puso feliz en la espera de los gemelos. —dijo Yasmina.

Akane del futuro se levantó y pegó la cabeza de Yasmina a la pared haciendo que se rompiera.

—Se me había olvidado preguntarte, ¿Quién es esta chica? —preguntó Akane del futuro a la del presente.

—Ella quiere matar a Edik, es el jefe de los gemelos que nos trajeron aquí, ellos quieren robar el decadente. —contestó Akane del presente.

Akane del futuro dejó de parpadear, ¿tendrá algo que ver ellos con la desaparición de su espada?

—Ellos vienen del primer mundo que es el mundo Linario o algo así. —explicó Shun su origen.

—Es muy raro que hasta ahora otros mundos quieran la espada…—dijo Akane del futuro. — _Si es así, es posible que no sean los únicos._ —se dijo para si misma. —¿Raiko e Izanami saben de la historia de Ranma?

La tercera Akane asintió.

—Raiko no lo soporta ver y se molesta cuando lo veo en las noticias. —respondió la tercera Akane. —Izanami prefiere no mencionarlo, pero lo que sé es que ella quiere pelear con él para demostrarle que no lo ocupa en su vida.

Yasmina sacó su cabeza de la pared.

— _Igual que la otra_. —se dijo Yasmina en sus pensamientos.

—Pero sé que llorará cuando lo tenga enfrente, a veces es muy sensible. —siguió.

— _Retiro lo dicho_. —se dijo Yasmina.

—En mi caso fue que Raiko no quería saber nada de él, mas no lo aborrecía. Izanami no estuvo conmigo porque Ranma se la llevó y no la volví a ver quince años después. —dijo Akane del futuro.

—Eso debió ser peor de lo que yo estoy viviendo. —dijo la tercera Akane.

—No lo sé, puede ser un mismo dolor porque no tenemos a una persona que amamos, en mi caso no los tenía a los dos. —Akane del futuro dio su punto de vista.

—Yo tengo a Izanami y Raiko siendo unos bebes, creo que yo soy la afortunada. —habló Akane del presente.

* * *

—Así que… tú estás viviendo algo similar a los que yo viví—dijo Raiko.

—Podría decirse… —habló el otro Raiko.

Ambos chicos estaban en el baño de hombres sentados en el suelo, además de que Raku estaba ahí.

—Solo que yo lo odio por haberse ido con esa mujer, también la culpable de que odie los okonomiyakis. —siguió el otro Raiko con mucho coraje.

—Todo lo contrario a ti, tu añorabas comer okonomiyakis y la tía Akane te regañaba. —habló Raku.

—Hace mucho que no te veo. —miró a Raku. —La última vez que te vi fue hace cinco años, te fuiste con tus padres a otra ciudad y compiten en los concursos de sumo para cerdos.

—Oh, que horror.

—¿por qué? Tú amas a los cerdos.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Este lugar es horrible! —exclamó Raku. —Por cierto, tenía a mi papá en mis brazos y no estaba cuando llegamos aquí.

—Tampoco mi tía Serena. —dijo Raiko.

—Mi tía Serena también está de viaje, pero se fue ayer y regresara en dos semanas. —dijo el otro Raiko.

—Me imagino que también se fue Maru con ella. —dijo Raku.

—Si, por eso mi hermana anda un poco triste. —mencionó el otro Raiko.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Raiko y Raku.

—Porque mi hermana y él son novios. —respondió Raiko.

Raiko y Raku se quedaron serios, pero no mostraban alguna expresión en su rostro, solo parpadeaban.

—¿Te acuerdas de que te dije que ya tenía al chico perfecto para mi hermana? —le preguntó Raiko a Raku.

—Me imagine que se trataba de él porque no confías en ningún chico que no sea Maru. —respondió Raku. —Izanami se querrá dar un balazo en la cabeza. —susurró para si mismo.

—¿Ellos aún no se declaran? —preguntó el otro Raiko.

—Dejemos mejor eso de lado. —Raku quiso cambiar de tema. —Vi que tu hermana se puso triste al escuchar que Ranma Saotome si estaba en la vida de la otra Izanami, ¿ella si quiere estar con él?

* * *

—Yo no puedo odiarlo porque al fin y al cabo no sabe de mí. —dijo la otra Izanami con tristeza. —Pero si quisiera que supiera de mí y pelear con él para demostrarle que no lo necesito, aunque…

—Aunque…

—No sé nada de artes marciales. —comenzó a llorar.

Emi e Izanami entrecerraron los ojos.

Las tres chicas estaban en el baño de mujeres porque no encontraron otro lugar en donde conversar.

—Me imagino que tu si vives con él ¿no? —la otra Izanami se limpiaba sus ojos.

—Hasta hace poco, porque yo también viví sin él al igual que mi madre. —contestó Izanami.

—Eso debió ser horrible.

—No sabía de su existencia, así que no lo resentí mucho. —comentó Izanami.

—Ahorita estoy más sensible. —mencionó la otra Izanami. —Maru es mi apoyo y se fue ayer con mi tía Serena.

Emi agrandó los ojos, miró a Izanami y a ella le temblaba un ojo.

—¿Ustedes dos son…? —Izanami intentaba terminar la pregunta, pero temía de su respuesta.

—Si, somos novios. —respondió la otra Izanami con una leve sonrisa.

No paso ni cinco segundos para que Izanami tuviera una pistola apuntando su cabeza.

—¡Eso es llegar a un extremo! —exclamó Emi.

—¿Ustedes no lo son? —preguntó la otra Izanami.

—Cambiemos de tema. —pidió Emi. —Se acerca un torneo ¿no? Al menos lo veras ¿no?

Izanami negó con la cabeza.

—Me pongo a llorar así que evito eso. —respondió la otra Izanami.

Yasmina abre la puerta.

—Están aquí. —dijo entrando al baño.

—Yo te ayudare para que lo conozcas, estoy segura de que te aceptara. —sonrió Izanami.

—¡Gracias! Yo esto no se lo puedo pedir a mi mamá ni mucho menos a mi hermano porque no me dejaría y yo no me atrevo a hacerlo. —sonrió la otra Izanami.

—Vamos, hay que pensar en un plan. —dijo Emi y las chicas se levantaron.

Yasmina detuvo a Izanami poniendo su mano en el brazo de la chica.

—¿Qué estas haciendo? —preguntó Yasmina.

—No me gusto verla triste así que le ayudare. —contestó Izanami.

—No pongas ese rostro de lástima porque lo buena no te queda. —dijo Yasmina mirándola de reojo.

Izanami quitó su brazo de la mano de Yasmina con fuerza y salió del baño. La chica se quedó un momento en el baño.

—¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? No, no es ella, me preocupo por los Saotome, aunque sigue esa inquietud. —se decía. —Yo siempre he sido una persona que se preocupa por todos, pero no por mí. Si tan solo hubiera salvado a mis padres, mi madre me hubiera dicho que hacer. Ella tiene suerte de que su padre la quiera, no como yo.

Fue cuando pensó en una idea, pero antes debía regresar a la oficina de Akane para volver a leer la noticia del combate.

* * *

Yasmina fue a una plaza que estaba en el centro de Kyoto y entra a un local pequeño en donde había un letrero donde decía informes e inscripciones al torneo de artes marciales de este año. Como no conocía muy bien este mundo, le fue difícil tomar un tren y llegar a ese lugar. Al entrar miró una mesa larga al final en donde había tres personas que eran los asistentes del evento.

Estaba de suerte pensaba porque justamente estaba ni más ni menos que Ranma Saotome que hablaba con dos hombres, lo que le hizo recordar la pregunta que le hicieron a la Akane de este mundo.

* * *

—Hasta ahorita me estoy fijado en algo, ¿Por qué se mira igual de joven si no estuvo cerca del decadente? —le preguntó Izanami.

La Akane de ese mundo evitó ver a todos porque…

—Aún tengo la esperanza de que regrese conmigo y no quería que se viera viejo. —contestó Akane bajando la cabeza por la vergüenza que tenía.

* * *

—Como dijo Shun, no importa que mundo sea, será la misma Akane. —se dijo Yasmina escurriéndole una gota de sudor en su frente. —Y eso que tengo menos de tres días de conocerla.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, señorita? —preguntó uno de los asistentes que estaban en la mesa.

Yasmina se acercó.

—Vengo a pedir informes. —respondió.

—Cada año se hace una competencia nacional de artes marciales y este año la sede es aquí en Kyoto. —explicaba el asistente.

—¿Y cuál son los requisitos?

—El concursante tiene que ser mayor de 17 años y debe de pertenecer a una escuela de combate.

—Se refiere a una familia que se dedica a esto por generaciones ¿no? Que tenga sus propias técnicas ¿no?

—Exactamente, señorita. —sonrió el asistente. —Aunque creo que pide informes para un familiar o amigo porque dudo que usted sepa de artes marciales.

—¿Quiere que le haga una demostración? —preguntó Yasmina con un gruñido.

—¡No es necesario? —se asustó el asistente.

Yasmina se quedó pensativa, pero como dijo Izanami, la chica necesitaba ayuda y ella no podrá con la carga. Si quiere una Izanami que le demuestre que no ocupa de Ranma Saotome, ella era perfecta.

—Denme dos fichas de inscripción. —sonrió Yasmina.

La chica se sentó en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí y comenzó a escribir en el formulario. La ventaja de todo esto es que investigó a todos los decadentes por lo que sabía los datos de todos. Había algunas cosas que no recordaba, podría sacar su teléfono celular, pero era diferente a los de ellos. En su regazo movió sus dedos y apareció una pantalla transparente en donde tenía aplicaciones como navegador de internet, juegos, calculadora y la que buscaba era el de notas donde estaban carpetas con el nombre de cada uno de los chicos. Abrió los que ocupaba.

Por otro lado, Ranma Saotome conversaba con dos hombres un poco mayores que él en apariencia y ellos hablaban de lo joven que se veía.

—Te conservas muy bien, Saotome. —dijo uno de ellos. —¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Habla como un adolescente señor Yagami. —comentó el otro hombre.

—La verdad no lo sé, supongo que es algo de mi cuerpo o no lo sé. —respondió Ranma.

—Mientras que su esposa…

—No le mencione eso porque le molesta. —pidió Ranma recordando las veces que discute con ella de eso.

—Tiene una mujer muy hermosa aún así. —comentó el señor Yagami.

— _No tanto como la mujer que yo en verdad amo_. —pensó Ranma con tristeza.

Yasmina terminó de llenar las fichas y apagó su celular para desaparecer la pantalla. Se puso de pie y fue con el asistente para entregársela. Justo en ese momento llega un hombre con otros dos chicos idénticos.

—¿En que podemos ayudarlos? —dijo el asistente que estaba a un lado del que estaba con Yasmina.

—Vinimos a inscribirnos. —dijo Edik.

—Y nosotros también. —dijeron los gemelos.

Al escuchar esas voces, Yasmina sintió que la sangre le hervía. Tan solo recordar como él mató a sus padres le daba ganas de llorar.

—Me sorprende que tuvieras la fuerza de matarme. —le susurró Edik. —Ustedes…—llamó a los gemelos. —Llenen las fichas. —les ordenó.

—¡Si! —contestaron los gemelos.

—¿Qué te hicieron mis padres para que los mataras? Mi padre si quería el decadente, ¿entonces? Pero mi madre no tenía nada que ver en esto—le preguntó Yasmina con seriedad, pero sin mirarlo.

—Él también era un asesino, primero mató a mis padres quemándolos vivos y todo lo vi con mis propios ojos. —le contestó.

—No sé exactamente para que quieras el decadente, pero no permitiré que les hagas daño. —respondió. —Se que lo quieres para algo malo, pero solo déjame decirte que dos personas lo protegen con mucho esmero y sé que una de ellas no tendrá piedad y te matara. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

—Todo lo que venga de la familia Eckbert debe de ser destruido, por lo que tú también debes de morir. —dijo Edik. —Mientras que ellos, son un impedimento para mis planes porque no puedo permitir que me lo quiten.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no confías en ti mismo? —sonrió Yasmina. —Haber quien lo logra primero.

—¡Ya terminamos! —dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos en el torneo, al menos que no te hayas inscripto por miedosa. —se rio Edik.

Los tres salieron del local y Yasmina estaba a punto de hacer berrinche.

—No sabe cuánto lo odio. —gruñó Yasmina con un aura oscura. —¡Denme otra ficha! —le exigió al asistente.

—S-si. —dijo el asistente con miedo.

La chica le entregó las otras dos fichas. Ella comenzó a llenar la suya sin sentarse y con velocidad máxima.

—¡Tenga! —le dio la otra.

El asistente leyó las fichas.

—Disculpa, le faltó el nombre de la escuela de combate de donde proviene. —dijo el asistente.

Yasmina le quitó las hojas y las escribió en menos de cinco segundos.

—Faltó la dirección.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Yasmina y le quitó nuevamente las hojas para escribirlos. —¡¿Algo más?!

—N-no, to-todo está bien. —contestó el asistente.

El hombre leyó la hoja y se sorprendió.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no escuchaba de esa escuela. —dijo el asistente.

—¿en serio? —dijo Yasmina con más calma.

—Hace años, mi padre peleó con un representante de este dojo. —comentó. —Mi padre salió perdiendo. —rio.

—¿Es por eso por lo que me tiene miedo? —preguntó Yasmina.

—No es por eso, no practico artes marciales. —aclaró. —De cualquier manera, me imagino quien los que se hacen cargo del dojo son algún descendiente de Soun Tendo.

Llevaba rato escuchando eso, pero al nombrar el nombre de Soun Tendo quiso mirar a la chica.

Yasmina sabía que tenía la atención de Ranma, pero prefirió no verlo.

—Así es. La verdad no sé cómo funciona esto porque recientemente llegué a Japón. —dijo Yasmina.

—Me imagine porque no se mira que sea japonesa, por eso dude que se inscribiera por el tipo de ropa que tiene, usted parece una niña rica.

—Es porque lo soy, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda hacer cargo de un dojo. —se alabó Yasmina. — _De hecho, no puedo porque no sé cómo hacerlo_. Así que ya tiene tres participantes que representa al dojo Tendo y espero que me toque pelear con ese güero que acaba de salir. —gruñó Yasmina.

—No es sano tener rivalidad con su hermano.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que era mi hermano?! —exclamó Yasmina. —Lo que sucede es que nuestra especie solemos ser muy parecidos en algunos rasgos.

—¿Especie? —preguntó el hombre.

—No, nada. —rio con nervios. —¿A que hora tengo que estar?

—Este sábado a las nueve de la mañana, todos tienen que estar a esa hora para hacerles exámenes a los participantes y el torneo empieza a las doce. —explicó el programa.

—Entonces debo de hacer algunas compras. —se dijo Yasmina. —Está bien, gracias.

Yasmina iba a salir, pero una mano la detiene.

—Disculpa. —habló Ranma.

— _Se siente tan bien su mano en mi brazo_. —dijo en su mente con una voz de enamorada.

Yasmina volteó para ver a Ranma.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó Yasmina.

Ranma quería preguntarle por Akane, pero no se atrevía. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que ella podría ser hija de Akane por lo que dijo hace unos momentos. Lo que quería decir que ella estaba casada y era obvio, si él lo hizo por qué ella no. Aunque él no tuvo hijos con Ukyo, dudaba que ella no hubiera tenido. Miraba a la chica y no tenía algún parecido con Akane.

—Solo quiero decirle que… le deseo suerte y que conociendo su escuela sé que llegara a las finales.

Yasmina suspiró.

—Le agradezco su apoyo, aunque posiblemente no pelee con usted y sea otro participante que viene de esa misma escuela. —sonrió.

La chica salió y Ranma no la dejo de observar con tristeza hasta que la vio desaparecer.

* * *

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —gritaron todos a excepción de Raku.

—Lo hice pensando en la Izanami de este mundo. —contestó Yasmina mirando a la Izanami de su mundo.

Izanami gruñó.

—¡Yo tengo ganas de molerlo a golpes, pero no lo haré porque no lo quiero cerca de mi madre! —dijo Raiko de ese mundo.

Izanami tomó la hoja y era obvio que la inscribió a ella. Miró la otra y alzó una ceja.

—Oye, ¿tú también? —le preguntó a Yasmina.

—Edik y los gemelos participaran así que yo me encargaré de él. —gruñó Yasmina.

Izanami tomó la otra hoja.

—¿Y por qué Emi?

—¡¿Eh?! —Emi le quitó la hoja.

—Las tres participaremos…—dijo Yasmina mirando a Izanami. —¿no quieres que ella sea feliz? —le preguntó.

Izanami miró a la otra Izanami que tenía una mirada triste. El teléfono de Akane sonó y ella contestó.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —exclamó Akane del presente.

—Pero puede ser una manera para derrotar a Edik y que nos devuelva a nuestro mundo. —dijo Akane del futuro.

—De cualquier manera, no nos salvaremos…—habló la otra Akane. —Nos pidieron que nos encargaremos de la seguridad del torneo.

Akane del presente suspiro. Izanami se acercó a la otra.

—Te ayudare. —aceptó Izanami.

La otra Izanami sonrió teniendo los ojos llorosos.


	10. 35

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **35.**_

Era de noche y una chica corría por la calle en camino al dojo Tendo con un cerdito en la mano. Serena estaba desesperada y necesitaba ver a Ranma de esa época con urgencia. Pudo haberse ido con ellos, pero hizo lo posible para que el poder de esos chicos no la absorbiera porque ellos necesitaban ayuda y nadie hubiera sabido de ellos. Al final no alcanzo a retenerlos y solo pudo salvar a Ryoga ya que al ser pequeño fue más rápido. Al llegar se sorprendió de verlos. Se acercó y estaban ambos Ranma en medio de la calle.

—¿Por qué desapareció de mi vista? —le preguntó a Ranma del futuro.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría podido salvarlo. —respondió. —¿Qué sucede?

—Los gemelos que vienen con el chico guapo hizo que las dos Akane y los demás los llevara a un mundo alterno. —respondió. —Intenté salvarlos, pero solo pude salvar al cerdito.

Ranma del presente miró al otro Ranma.

—¿Tú lo recuerdas? —le preguntó.

—Si. —afirmó con tristeza. —Sabía que mi hija estaba aquí y no quiero estar lejos de ella nuevamente, de mi familia. Aunque eso significaría que ellos me odiaran por mentirles.

—Ellos no te odiaran. —dijo Serena.

—Ese hombre desapareció cuando llego mi yo del futuro, ¿Dónde están? —preguntó Ranma con desesperación.

—En ese mundo, los linarios que son gemelos tienen diferentes tipos de poderes, ya que comparten una conexión que hacen que sepan lo que el otro piensa y es una unión como una persona con dos cerebros por lo que tienen ese tipo de desarrollo. Ellos vieron a las dos Akane y dijeron que era lógico que ambas tuvieran el mismo miedo y lo harían realidad.

—¿Ósea que los llevaron a un mundo en donde el miedo de Akane es realidad?

Serena asintió.

—Tú puedes llevarnos ¿no? —le preguntó Ranma del futuro.

—Si puedo, pero el problema es que no se en que mundo, hay infinidad de posibilidades, además no sé cuál es el miedo de Akane. —respondió Serena.

—El miedo de Akane es perderme. —dijo Ranma del presente.

—Pero puede haber diferentes maneras.

—Mi miedo también es perder Akane. —dijo Ranma del presente.

El otro Ranma se quedó, pero se miraba inquieto.

—¿Acaso…?

—También es mi miedo, pero… —Ranma del futuro no sabía como explicarlo. —desde hace meses yo tengo pesadillas en donde despierto con mucho frío y sobre todo miedo. Es lo que más temo.

—¿Y que sueñas?

Ranma del futuro no sabía cómo explicarlo o más bien decirlo porque él tiene que ver en eso.

—Mi sueño comienza en la entrada de la casa y es de noche…—comenzó a relatar. —llega Izanami… Fui a la cocina y tomaba un vaso de leche. Termine mi vaso y al ponerlo en la mesa, escuche un ruido. Sentía una presencia conocida y era el ruido de la puerta, Pensé que había llegado Akane, pero era otra presencia que conocía muy bien. Salí de la cocina intentando no hacer ruido y llego al pasillo y tenía enfrente a Izanami y me miraba con tranquilidad.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué me miras así? —me preguntó Izanami. —Perdón por llegar tarde y salir sin avisar. —Dijo Izanami con normalidad._

Yo estaba confundido, pero no sabía por qué, además de que Izanami jamás llega tarde a la casa.

— _¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó Izanami con preocupación. —Me estas mirando raro, como si fuera un fantasma. —dijo molesta._

Lo raro de todo esto es que jamás me habla de esa manera.

— _Es que…me asustaste. —le contesté Ranma. —Y como aun no llega Akane, pensé que tal vez era ella. De hecho, pensaba que estabas dormida._

Lo raro de todo esto es que dije "aún no llega Akane" lo cual debí haber dicho "aún no llega tu mamá" porque jamás le llamó Akane cuando estoy platicando con ella.

— _Si lo que pasa es que me harté de estar encerrada y decidí salir y me encontré con Maru y fuimos a platicar. —me explicó Izanami. —Aunque después me dijo que iría a platicar con Satsuki lo cual se me hizo extraño. Incluso busque a Raku, pero pareciera que se lo trago la tierra._

— _De hecho, estuvo aquí. —le comenté._

— _¿En serio? —dijo Izanami un poco molesta. —¡Rayos! —comenzó a patalear. —Después me fui a caminar sola y de repente me sentí débil y no recuerdo nada después, cuando abrí los ojos estaba afuera de la casa. —Solo recuerdo que vi a una persona, parecida a mí, pero tal vez fue un sueño. —me sonrío._

Hasta ahí terminaba mi sueño al principio, pero después siguió y fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era yo, sino tú _._

El otro Ranma se sorprendió.

— _Ranma, ¿Qué te pasa? Te veo raro. —dijo Izanami acercándose a él._

— _No es nada. —respondió Ranma. —Solo estoy un poco cansado._

— _Está bien. —me sonrió Izanami. —Necesito tomar mis medicamentos, todo el día no lo hice y me siento mareada. Tal vez por eso me desmaye. —puso su mano en su frente. —Incluso la siento caliente, ¿Tú que piensas?_

—¿Medicamentos? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

—Exacto, ni siquiera sé de que hablaba.

Me acerque, o bueno, te acercaste a mi hija y pusiste tu mano en tu frente y después en la de ella.

— _La siento normal, tal vez sea el medicamento. —respondiste._

— _Solo es eso. —dijo Izanami. —De hecho, me siento bien en sí. —sonrió Izanami. —Solo sentir tu mano en mi…—dejo de sonreír. —me provoca asco. —agravó su voz y su mirada cambio._

Te tomó por la muñeca y no alcanzaste a defenderte y cayeron al suelo. Izanami tenía agarrada tus muñecas con mucha fuerza para que no hicieras un movimiento para detenerla.

— _Eres un idiota, caes rápido. —dijo Izanami dándote una mirada que ni yo conocía._

Intentabas levantarte, pero ella te tenía con mucha fuerza, yo llegue a sentirla incluso.

— _Prepárate porque no está Akane. Esta noche… me conocerás como en verdad soy, papá._

—Dijo la palabra que jamás me ha dicho, pero de una forma que no quería haber escuchado. Veía sus ojos y me daba miedo, jamás sentí tener tanto miedo. —terminó de relatar.

Serena abrazó más a Ryoga.

—Parece una película de terror, de solo imaginármelo me asusta. —dijo Serena. —Pero bueno, ¿Qué esperaban? Si la mamá de Akane fue shiraku.

Los dos Ranma miraron a Serena rápidamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron ambos.

Serena se asustó un poco.

—Pensé que lo sabían, ¿Akane no se los dijo?

—¡No! —respondieron ambos.

—¡Quik!

—Mi mamá y la de ella eran amigas, y llegaron juntas a este mundo, pero la mamá de Akane prefirió esconder su origen y tengo pocos recuerdos de ella y se pintaba el cabello porque quería tener una nueva vida olvidándose de su origen. —comenzó a relatar. —Nosotros somos conocidos por ser las personas más crueles y siniestras. Solo algunos no lo son y son ellos quienes deciden irse, así como mi madre. El punto es, si procrean con un humano no heredan sus rasgos ni poderes porque el humano predomina más en genética, pero habido casos en el que si llegan al menos tener un poco de ellos y si en verdad te hacen enojar pierdes el control y atacas a la persona sin importar que sea un ser querido.

—Akane no me mencionó nada de esto.

—Me contó mi hijo que Akane si llegó a perder el control y mi hermano también al mismo tiempo y casi se devoraban y no de la manera que piensa, sino que peleaban a muerte. Shun y Usui querían detenerla, pero al final lo tuvo que hacer Satsuki.

—¿por qué? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

—Porque justo en ese momento, Izanami perdió el control. El hecho de como mi hermano atacaba a Akane la hizo enfurecer. —respondió Serena.

—¿Mi hija también?

Serena asintió.

—Akane tiene dos hermanas y ellas afortunadamente no han llegado a ese punto o más bien nunca lo harán, principalmente Nabiki porque llegó a enojarse bien feo cuando le dispararon a Shun hace diez años.

—Raiko también llegó a enojarse cuando maté a Izanami y no pasó nada. —recordó Ranma del futuro.

—No se preocupen, nada grave podría suceder. —dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿Cómo podremos saber en que mundo puede estar los demás? —dijo Ranma del presente.

—Si el miedo de Akane, es perderte puede haber muchas posibilidades porque ¿de que manera teme perderte?

Ambos Ranma intentaban pensar como Akane, si su miedo es perderlo o más bien perder a su familia, ¿de que manera puede ser?

—Creo que necesitaremos más cerebros. —dijo Ranma del futuro con una sonrisa.

Ranma, serena y Ryoga se miraron y no entendieron lo que quiso decir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Serena trajo con ella a todos los chicos al pasado y estaban en el dojo, pero como siempre no dejaban de hablar.

—Que tengo entendido, Raiko los calla con un claxon. —comentó Ranma del presente que estaba del lado izquierdo de Serena.

—Al menos no lo ha hecho con la pistola de bengala, Raiko ha destruido el techo del dojo en múltiples ocasiones. —se quejó Ranma del futuro que estaba ha lado de su otro yo.

—Dijo Raku que ellos necesitaban ser callados con una bomba, yo creo que necesitan algo peor para lograrlo. —suspiró Maru.

—¿Más que una bomba? Eso es grave. —comentó Ryoga.

Serena respiró hondamente y exhaló.

—¡CÁLLENSE Y SI NO LO HACEN LOS VOY A REPROBAR Y TENDRÁN CURSO DE VERANO DE 8 DE LA MAÑANA A 8 DE LA NOCHE ¿ENTENDIERON?! —gritó Serena logrando callarlos.

—¡Si! —respondieron todos y se quedaron quietos, pero teniendo miedo.

Los dos Ranma y Ryoga se alejaron de ella porque en verdad dio miedo.

—Eso era lo que en verdad necesitaban. —dijo Maru sin afectarle en lo más mínimo el grito de Serena.

—Ahora si. —sonrió Serena y su voz cambio.

—¡Eso da más miedo que la sargento! —exclamaron los chicos.

—Akane y los demás desaparecieron y fueron a un mundo diferente y todo lo provocó… ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó Ranma del futuro.

—Edik. —respondió Ranma del presente.

—Edik… —suspiraron las chicas.

Los chicos gruñeron.

—Entonces las mujeres no deben de ir, ¿Cómo pelearan si están enamorada del enemigo? —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Escuchen…—habló Serena. —Lo que se me ocurrió es hacer un juego.

—¡Debemos de salvar a Akane y los demás y tú piensas en un juego! —exclamó Ranma del futuro.

—Tiene que ver con eso. —le contestó a Ranma. —La idea es que cada uno escriba "una historia" por decirlo así, teniendo como base que Akane pierda a Ranma, un ejemplo, él muere o que nunca se haya casado con Ranma o que no hubiera existido Izanami y Raiko, en fin, infinidad de cosas. Veremos cuál sería la más probable y probaremos con eso ¿entendieron?

—Suena absurdo, pero puede funcionar. —se convenció Kaede.

—Comencemos. —sonrió Serena con un paquete de hojas y plumas. —Por cierto, cada hoja cuesta 4 yenes y la pluma 2 yenes y cada uno tiene que tener como mínimo diez hojas y dos plumas.

—¡Todavía tenemos que pagar por esto! — exclamaron indignados los chicos.

* * *

Akane les dio alojo a todos en el dojo y era bueno para ella porque al menos habría un poco de diversión en su hogar, conociendo a todos… Izanami estaba sentada en la suela del dojo recargada a la pared y teniendo a pocos centímetros la puerta de la entrada. Estaba seria y reflexionaba su vida como lo hacía en cada examen de la escuela.

—El hecho de que estemos aquí no te salva de mi castigo. —dijo Akane del futuro recargada en la orilla de la entrada del dojo.

Izanami entrecerró los ojos.

—No sabes cómo te temó. —contestó Izanami con sarcasmo.

Eso cabreó a Akane, pero se controlaría porque primero hablaría con ella.

—Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. —dijo Akane. —Pero antes de eso… respóndeme a esto, ¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez? —preguntó.

Izanami agrandó los ojos y se sonrojó.

—¡¿Cómo te enteraste?! —exclamó Izanami poniéndose de pie para verla a los ojos.

—Tu otra mamá me lo dijo. —gruñó Akane.

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Ukyo del pasado? —preguntó Izanami.

Una vena en la frente de Akane se le saltó y su sangre hervía del coraje.

—¿Ósea que se lo dijiste primero a esa perra antes que a mí que soy tu madre? —rechinaba sus dientes. —Yo me refería a Akane, no a Ukyo. Tu mamá favorita es una cosa, pero Ukyo… además ¡Dije tu otra mamá ¿acaso es Ukyo tu otra mamá?

—Es que Emi y ella solo lo sabían. —se justificó Izanami con un poco de miedo. —¿cómo se enteró Akane?

—Akane y Shun me comentaron eso, shun me dijo antes de venir al pasado que escuchó a Emi hablando contigo preguntándote si te dolió o no. —contestó. —Pero lo que me duele… no son tus bromas, sé que eres así, lo que en verdad me duele es que no me tengas la suficiente confianza de decirme lo que te sucede o quien es el maldito que se aprovechó de ti u otro problema que pases.

Izanami se quedó sería.

—La última vez que hablamos, me diste a entender que la otra era mejor que yo. Hubieras preferido que ella fuera tu mamá, que en verdad pertenecieras a esa época ¿no?

Izanami no respondió, pero era porque no sabía que responder.

—Creo que eso… puedes quedarte con ellos un tiempo, el que tú quieras, ya no te molestare. —dijo Akane queriendo llorar.

Iba saliendo, pero la voz de Izanami la detuvo.

—Fue Maru… él es el que me ha mandado los tanukis de peluche. —confesó Izanami. —Esto no lo sabe Akane, ni mi tío Shun, pero Emi si porque ella se dio cuenta.

—Pero Ukyo si ¿no? —preguntó Akane.

Nuevamente no respondió.

—Entre en pánico porque Maru me mando un peluche y salí corriendo en cuando llegó mi tía y el primer lugar al que pase fue el de ella. —explicó Izanami.

Hubo un largo silencio, Akane seguía dándole la espalda a Izanami.

—Eso no deja de dolerme. —respondió Akane.

—Aún no me acostumbro a esta vida, nunca viví con un papá, una mamá y un hermano. Sé que lo que quieres es que te vea como la otra, pero ni siquiera a ella la veo como mi mamá y…

—mucho menos a mí. —terminó Akane por ella.

—No iba a decir eso.

—Pero aun así no me ves de esa manera. —dijo Akane escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su fleco. —Es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera permitido que Ranma los viera, no te hubiera llevado con él y habrías estado conmigo y me verías como una madre y me contarías todos tus problemas, tus alegrías y… el hubiera no existe, ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—No tienes que hacer nada, yo soy la culpable de no acercarme a ti, ni siquiera a él, pero aun así… los quiero.

Akane se dio la vuelta para verla.

—Si ya tienes en mente mi castigo, puedes hacerlo ahora o tal vez después, tú decides.

Akane no le respondió y salió del dojo.

* * *

—Parece que tuvimos buena suerte, ¿no Raku? —dijo Shun con una sonrisa.

—Si buena suerte es que tú yo de este mundo y del tío Usui estuvieran de viaje lo considero mala suerte porque no había quien pudiera ser el trabajo de guardia de seguridad.

—Yo creo que ahí todo está bien, lo que no considero bien es… —seguía sonriendo. —¡¿Por qué precisamente tenemos que cuidar a Ranma Saotome?!

—El destino es cruel. —contestó Raku.

Era sábado y faltaba media hora para las ocho, por lo que ellos estaban en la puerta en donde Ranma estaría preparándose.

—Solo por ser él tiene un cuarto privado, a diferencia de las chicas que compartirán cuarto y tuvieron suerte porque por pertenecer al dojo Tendo les hizo el favor el que organiza esto por haber sido buen amigo del abuelo de Izanami. —dijo Raku. —Si así no hubiera sido tendría que compartir cuarto con hombres.

—Solo sé que Izanami quiere pelear con Ranma por la otra Izanami y la chica Yasmina quiere pelear con el chico guapo y…

—Solo queda Emi que deberá pelear con los gemelos. —terminó Raku.

—Uno de ellos.

—No, resulta ser que investigue y ellos pelearan juntos.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Mi niña! —comenzó a llorar. —Por cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo…—miro de reojo a Raku. —¿Qué relación tiene mi hija contigo?

—Ninguna. —respondió Raku.

—Te vi con ella en el café.

—Ah, ese día, solo hablábamos de Maru, parece que tiene un problema. —contestó Raku.

—¡¿Entonces dime si hay un chico que la busque o si tiene novio?! —exclamó Shun agarrándolo del cuello.

—La verdad no lo sé, no me meto en la vida de su hija. —respondió.

Shun soltó a Raku y se enderezaron porque llegaba Ranma con dos hombres y además de Ukyo.

—No quisiera decirle a Ukyo lo que veo. —murmuró Shun.

—Olvidemos el detalle de sus pocas arrugas, además no se ve tan mal, sigue siendo bonita. —comentó Raku.

Shun se acercó a Ranma y comenzó con el protocolo.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Saotome. —le sonrió Shun. —mi compañero y yo nos encargaremos de su seguridad, mi nombre es Shun Osawa y mi compañero se llama Raku.

—Raku Hibiki a sus órdenes. —se presentó con una reverencia.

Shun gritó por dentro, se supone que no debía decir su apellido.

Ukyo atragantó. _Auxilio_.

—¿Hibiki? —preguntó Ranma. —Tienes el apellido de un amigo que tuve hace años.

—Lo que es la vida. —contestó Raku.

—Adelante. —shun le abrió la puerta y entraron.

Ukyo fue la última y los miraba con una mirada de angustia y … ¿Pánico?

—¿Por qué le dijiste tu apellido? Con tu nombre hubiera sido suficiente. —lo regañó.

—Él dio a entender que fue coincidencia, sabía que diría eso. —se justificó Raku.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y salió Ukyo.

—No te preocupes, puedo llevar a uno de seguridad para que me guie al baño. —sonrió Ukyo. Cerró la puerta y gruñó. —No es que me importe, pero al menos un poco de preocupación por su esposa merece. —murmuró para si misma.

—Yo puedo guiarla al baño. —dijo Raku.

—Me gustaría que fuera él. —dijo Ukyo señalando a Shun.

—¿Eh? —dijo Shun. —¡De una vez le digo que soy casado!

—¡No es por eso, además yo también soy casada! —exclamó Ukyo. —Lamentablemente. —comenzó a llorar.

Shun y Raku se vieron, ¿Qué sucede?

—Ultimadamente, vienen los dos. —decidió Ukyo y los jaló a ella para llevárselos lo más lejos de ahí.

—Disculpa, señora Saotome. —habló Raku siguiendo a la chica.

—¡No me diga así! —gritó Ukyo. —¡¿Tienen el decadente?!

Shun y Raku agrandaron los ojos y se vieron.

—Se supone…— se alejó de ellos y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de estar alterada. —se supone que yo y Ranma tuvimos un momento después de que Akane se fue, pero eso terminó y apareció Izanami y los demás y yo vi como Ranma y Akane tuvieron a sus hijos y sé que pronto se casaran y yo no tengo problemas con eso, pero vinieron dos chicos que son gemelos y pusieron sus manos en mi rostro y me dijeron que mi peor miedo se haría realidad en un mundo paralelo y aparecí aquí teniendo a Ranma como esposo y afortunadamente no se ha acercado a mí de esa manera, porque imagínate como se pondría Akane ¿y si le habla a su yo del futuro para matarme? Eso da miedo. —se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó sin dejar de temblar.

—Creo que ella…

—pertenece a nuestro mundo. —terminó Raku por Shun.

—Lo peor de todo es que me vi en el espejo y estoy vieja. —siguió llorando.

—Lo cual me quiero preguntar ¿Cuál es su miedo? —dijo Raku mirando a Shun.

—Creo que lo dijo hace un momento… su peor miedo es Akane…

—que viene del futuro. —terminó Ukyo sin dejar de llorar.

—No la culpo, cualquiera le tiene miedo. —comentó Raku.

—Ukyo. —llamó Shun. —Esos gemelos también nos trajeron.

—¡¿Son los míos?! —se levantó con los ojos brillosos. —Yo lo sabía, pude sentir tu vibra y…—miró a Raku. —¿Eres hijo de Ryoga?

—También su hijo. —dijo Raku.

—¡Qué! —gritó Ukyo asustada.

Raku se rio.

—Solo bromeaba. —dijo Raku.

Ukyo suspiró de alivio.

—Quiere decir que Akane también está supliendo a la otra Akane.

—Eso es lo raro de todo, porque nosotros tenemos nuestro yo de este mundo y tu solamente supliste a la Ukyo de este mundo. —dijo Raku. —Aquí hay dos Izanami, Raiko, Emi, nosotros y pues Akane sería la única porque hay tres Akane porque también está la de mi época.

Ukyo se quedó como piedra.

—Oh, se me olvido que su miedo es la Akane de mi época. —recordó Raku.

—Dime que traen una pistola. —dijo Ukyo con una voz grave.

—No creo que te haga algo. —shun tocó su hombro para calmarla. —La Akane de este tiempo no es mala y la otra no creo que te haga algo porque no es su Ranma.

—Creo que tienes que regresar porque nadie tarda media hora en el baño… o bueno, eres mujer así que es creíble y más que ahora es vieja debe de taparse de esas arrugas.

Ukyo le pegó a Raku en la cabeza con un jarrón que encontró ahí.

—Mejor regresemos. —pidió Shun.

* * *

—Creo que con eso es suficiente. —suspiró Kaede con cansancio después de terminar con diez hojas.

—A mí me gustó lo que hice. —dijo un chico. —Es más, lo enviare para publicarlo para un libro. —sonrió.

—Déjame ver. —dijo Serena acercándose.

Los chicos ya tenían dos días haciendo la actividad. Los dos Ranma ya estaban desesperados porque pasaron dos días y nada.

Serena lo leyó y miró al chico. Él tembló porque era la primera vez que lo miraba así.

—Solo diré que… si Akane ve publicado esto sabrá que te inspiraste en ella y no tendrá piedad. —contestó Serena con la mejor calma posible.

—Lo sé. —contestó bajando la mirada.

Serena miró a los dos Ranma y se acercó a ellos, pero después regresó al lugar donde podía ver a todos.

—¡Se hacen llamar futuros policías! —exclamó Serena.

—Lo mismo dijimos. —dijeron ambos Ranma y Ryoga al mismo tiempo.

—Cada uno estamos en diferentes especialidades. —se defendió una de las chicas.

—¡¿Entonces quién está en criminología? —preguntó Serena.

Kaede y Maru levantaron la mano.

—Se acercó a todos, pero no a nosotros. —comentó Kaede.

Serena se acercó a ellos y les quito la hoja de mal modo. Comenzó a leer y después los miró.

—Debo de admitir, que de todos son los más coherentes, pero dudo que esto les haya pasado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kaede.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

—Los dos tienen la misma teoría, a excepción de un detalle. Dice que fueron llevados a mundo en donde Akane no está con Ranma, pero sí procrearon a Izanami y Raiko porque Akane se emborrachó en Tokio y después no lo volvió a ver. Se casó con Ukyo y él es muy famoso e Izanami quiere conocerlo para decirle que no lo necesita, Raiko lo aborrece y ¿por qué?

—Te faltó el detalle de que la Ukyo de esta época suple a la otra Ukyo porque su miedo es estar casada con Ranma y que Akane la esté vigilando porque ella es cruel y la puede torturar. —dijo Kaede.

—Pero… ¿eso ultimo por qué? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

—Anoche Maru y yo quisimos ir a comer okonomiyakis y encontramos esta nota…—mostró un papelito. —Estamos en el mundo A-04-"00" atentamente los gemelos.

Los demás se quedaron serios y mirando a los chicos con una mirada que mostraba enojo.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron desde el principio?! —gritaron todos.

—¿Sabe a lo que se refiere? —preguntó Ranma del futuro.

—Eso gemelos ya me pusieron de mal humor. —gruñó Serena. —No existe el mundo A-04-"00", porque los últimos números son inválidos, si hubieran puesto A-04-01, es legible, lo que quiere decir es que tenemos que buscar del 1 al 99.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos.

—¡Nos tardaremos millones de años! —gritó uno de los chicos.

—¡Además es sábado y no dormimos!

—¡El uniforme nos incomoda! —comentó Kaede.

—¡Me vale eso! ¡Llévanos! —exclamó Ranma del presente a Serena.

Serena asintió.


	11. 36

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **36.**_

Izanami se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos, pero no duró mucho porque Yasmina le lanzó una toalla pequeña.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Izanami.

—No es tiempo para dormir. —dijo Emi.

Las chicas estaban en su cuarto y debían de prepararse porque los exámenes empezaban en media hora. Las dos vestían iguales, pantalón hasta la rodilla pegado a sus piernas color negro y dos rallas blancas en la parte visible de los lados, playera deportiva con cuello "V" cada una con diferente color, Emi Azul, Izanami violeta y rosa para Yasmina.

—No sé, pero creo que esta ropa no es la adecuada. —dijo Izanami.

—Igual me gusta. —sonrió Emi. —además, de que es mi color favorito.

—Se las compre de su color favorito, el mío es el morado, pero por mi color de cabello se me mira mejor el rosa. —sonrió.

—No te preocupes, cuando practicamos todos con Happosai la mayoría usaba esta ropa, es cómodo. —dijo Emi tocando su hombre.

El celular de Izanami vibró y contestó.

—Esperaba tu llamada. —dijo Izanami.

— _Mi prima me contó lo sucedido, así que… ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —dijo la voz de un chico._

—Vinimos con una chica que es buena para investigar, y la situación es que…

* * *

Las chicas caminaban al lugar donde se harían los exámenes. Era al aire libre y estaba cerca de la plataforma donde pelearían. Incluso se podía escuchar los gritos de la gente.

—¿ya te desocupaste? —gruñó Izanami que seguía en el teléfono.

— _Si, una disculpa por eso. —se disculpó la persona que estaba en la otra línea._

—Como decía, para el primer combate, el participante que peleará con el otro será por computo, ósea al azar, la computadora lo elegirá y…

— _¿quieres que me meta al sistema para que den los resultados a su favor? —dedujo el chico._

—Así es.

 _Aquel chico se encontraba en su habitación enfrente de tres monitores y mientras escuchaba a Izanami no dejó de teclear. El lugar estaba oscuro, pero la luz de los monitores mostraba a un chico de 15 años, piel blanca, cabello café oscuro con un corte ovalado, ojos claros y piel blanca._

— _Sera fácil, no es muy tardado, pero conociéndote…_

—Corrección. —dijo Izanami. —Ah no, espera. Tú no eres el de mi mundo, lo que iba a decir es que no te he visto desde que tenía cinco años y solo hemos hablado por teléfono, Aki.

— _Si, no voy muy seguido a las reuniones familiares. —dijo Aki sin dejar de teclear. —Además, tenía las esperanzas de que no hubieras acortado mi nombre, lo detesto, no soy como Maru y Emi que lo aceptaron, mi nombre es Hideaki._

— _Aki, te dejare la comida en la puerta. —dijo una voz femenina._

— _Si mamá. —contestó el chico. —¿ves lo que provocas? Hasta mi mamá te siguió el juego._

—¿Con quién habla? —le preguntó Yasmina a Emi.

—Con el primo Aki. —contestó Emi. —Es hijo de mi tía Kasumi, tiene quince años, pero es un excelente hacker, pero siempre se la pasa encerrado en su habitación, no lo he visto desde que él tenía diez años. Siempre le ayuda a mi tía Akane con algunas cosas.

— _Ya me estoy metiendo al sistema… que descuidados, ni siquiera tienen contraseña, en ese caso tendré que bloquear si alguien quiere entrar. Listo, dime._

—Yo quiero pelear con Ranma Saotome, Yasmina quiere pelear con Edik Testa y a Emi le dejaremos los gemelos.

— _Necesito el nombre de los gemelos, porque uno de los participantes también tiene el mismo apellido. —pidió Aki._

—¿Cómo se llaman los gemelos? —le preguntó Izanami a Yasmina.

Yasmina quería reírse.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —gruñó Izanami.

—Se llaman Erika y Edika. —contestó Yasmina queriéndose reír.

—Oye… esos son nombres de mujeres. —dijo Emi.

—Lo sé, y ellos se enojan y se defienden diciendo que su mamá les dijo que eran nombres de hombres. —les contó Yasmina.

— _Muy bien, está listo. No me cuelgues porque debe de ser en el momento en que se dé el inicio._

—Otra cosa…—Emi le quitó el teléfono. —Donde estoy, puedo ver una maquina donde te da un puntaje de tu fuerza.

— _¿Quieres que lo ponga en infinito? —intuyó Aki._

—Tú me conoces. —sonrió Emi.

Izanami le volvió a quitar el teléfono.

Más adelante estaban casi todos los participantes y Ranma no dejaba de pensar en que el dojo de Akane pelearía. Tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba el suelo y se mostraba desesperado. Además, tenía las esperanzas de ver a Akane, pero tenía miedo de verla con otro hombre. Sintió tres presencias más y agrandó los ojos porque miró a la chica de aquella tarde y venía con otras dos chicas. Él ignoraba o más bien no se fijaba que la chica que tenía el teléfono se parecía a él.

Emi se dio cuenta de la mirada de Ranma y le sonrió, pero sintió un pellizco en la espalda por parte de Yasmina.

—No era necesario eso. —se quejó Emi.

—Pues pon tu vista en otra parte. —le contestó Yasmina.

Edik llegó juntó a los gemelos y Yasmina sintió odio. Edik la miró y le sacó la lengua.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Yasmina. —¡No me importa que todavía no empiece el combate te matare!

—¡Oye cálmate! —exclamó Izanami sujetándola de la cintura.

— _¿Qué son esos gritos? —preguntó Aki._

—La chica del primer mundo de la que te hable. —respondió Izanami por teléfono.

— _Se escucha violenta. —comentó. —Por cierto, si te debió haber contado mi yo del otro mundo que también puedo tener información de otros mundos y que crees, personas del mundo A-04-03 vienen a este mundo._

Izanami agrandó los ojos.

—¿Vienen a salvarnos? —preguntó Izanami con los ojos brillosos.

— _Si, pero parece que tienes un plan que no les has contado a las chicas ¿verdad?_

—Si.

— _¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Eso me preocupa. Puede que este encerrado aquí y no conviva con la familia, pero son lo más importante para mí y no quiero que les pase nada. —sonrió Aki._

—Eso lo sé, tienes el mismo ángel de la tía Kasumi. —respondió Izanami con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, es hora de comenzar con los exámenes. —dijo uno de los asistentes.

—Otra cosa más, Aki. —sonrió Izanami con maldad.

Nombraron a los participantes uno por uno e Izanami esperaba el momento en el que Ranma pasara. Llegó la hora y él se preparaba para dar el golpe.

—Ahora. —dijo Izanami por teléfono en voz baja.

Ranma dio un puñetazo y apareció un porcentaje no esperado para él, seguía siendo más alto que todos, pero para él no estaba bien. Ranma entrecerró los ojos e Izanami quería reírse y Ranma pudo escuchar ese ruido y ella volteó para que no la viera.

—El siguiente es Edik Testa.

Edik pasó y pensaba que era ridículo esto, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Ahora. —le dijo a su primo nuevamente.

Le dio el golpe y Edik se sorprendió del puntaje y Ranma quedo paralizado, era más que lo que tuvo él, incluso todos les aplaudió.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —le reclamó Yasmina a Izanami.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que saldrás mejor.

—Ahora Erika y Edika Amato.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y los gemelos se molestaban, además de que tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Ahora. —dijo Izanami.

Los gemelos le dieron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, había sido el puntaje más bajo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Izanami a Yasmina.

—Mejor. —sonrió Yasmina.

—Sigue Yasmina Eckbert.

Yasmina paso y Ranma le prestó atención. No sabía si ella era o no hija de Akane, aunque también solo puede ser una alumna y no era que dudara de Akane, pero ella no era mejor que él, pero en estos años pudo haber cambiado. Muchas veces quiso ir al dojo, pero le daba miedo verla casada y con hijos y eso era algo que no podía soportar. Quería pensar que ella no era hija de Akane porque no era japonesa, pero tal vez ella se casó con un extranjero y se debía parecer a él físicamente.

—Ahora. —sonrió Izanami.

Yasmina le dio un golpe y el contador comenzó. Regresaba y volvía a comenzar lo cual a los asistentes se le hizo extraño, hasta que llegó al límite con el signo + que significa "mas".

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta a excepción de las chicas y Edik.

A Ranma le temblaba un ojo, ¿Qué? Decía su mente.

Yasmina se fue a su lugar con una sonrisa.

—La siguiente es Izanami Osawa.

Emi la miró.

—Que querías, que me pusiera el apellido Saotome. —le susurró a Emi.

Izanami pasó y se quedó un momento pensando.

Ranma esperaba el golpe, sentía algo extraño en esa chica, un sentimiento inexplicable. Le dio el golpe y pasó lo mismo. Ranma estaba impactado, ¿Qué ha hecho Akane con esas chicas?

—Por último, Emiko Osawa.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —dijo Emi por teléfono.

Emi se acercó y al estar enfrente del aparato hizo una mueca.

Ranma de igual manera prestaba atención a esa chica. Se dio cuenta de que tiene el mismo apellido de la otra chica, tal vez eran hermanas. Pero, tenía en la mira a las tres porque en cierta manera, no creía que la chica rubia sea hija de Akane, la otra chica… la miró nuevamente… ¡se parece a él! ¿por qué no se dio cuenta hasta ahora?

—Una pregunta, ¿que tipo de material es? —preguntó Emi señalando el aparato.

—¿Eh? —dijo uno de los asistentes.

— _Ya va a comenzar a hablar. —dijo Aki por teléfono._

—Creo que no importa el mundo, se parecen ¿no? —dijo Izanami alzando una ceja.

—Es que no puedo tocar algo toxico.

—No es toxico, señorita. —contestó el asistente.

—Mi mamá me dice que no debo de tocar cosas baratas porque es de mala suerte y se me pegara la pobreza. —le contó.

—¡¿En serio?! Y yo lo toque. —habló Yasmina con pánico.

—Es mentira, mi tía lo hace para que mi tío le compre lo más caro. —aclaró Izanami.

— _Incluso dice que la ropa que se vende en la calle tiene tela que hace que te dé comezón para que mi tío le compre ropa de marca. —agregó Aki. —Pero, yo la he visto comprando ropa en las calles._

—¿Cómo la has visto si te la pasas encerrado? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Yo veo todo._

—Señorita, es un aparato lo último en tecnología, no pasara nada. —aclaró el asistente.

—Pues espero que su gasto no se eche a la basura, porque es importante tener un control en caso de que pase algo. ¿tiene a alguien que le administre? Es necesario alguien que le administre. Vi que los cuarto estaban un poco descuidados y eso puede arruinar su reputación. Deben de hacer un programa y apuntar lo que ocupan, cantidad y cuando cuesta. Incluso con los préstamos, yo siempre lo hago porque a veces familia y amigos ocupan dinero y se los presto, les doy una fecha límite y si no paga sube la cantidad a pagar. Es una ganancia para mí, pero lo más importante es ayudar a la familia…

Todos se estaban desesperados mientras la escuchaban hablar. Ranma llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que ella era hija de Nabiki.

—¡Con una maldita sea! —explotó Izanami. Se acercó y puso su mano en la de ella y la hizo puño. —¡Solo dale un golpe! — le dio con todas sus fuerzas y la maquina comenzó el conteo, pero empezó a sacar humo y explotó y las chicas se hicieron para atrás.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos en blanco sin dejar de ver lo que quedo de la máquina.

Yasmina se acercó al asistente.

—Yo les pago la máquina y olvidemos esto. —dijo Yasmina.

Después de la vergüenza, empezó el cómputo y las tres chicas miraban atentamente.

—¿Ya lo estas haciendo? —le preguntó Izanami a Aki.

— _Si… listo. —sonrió._

Las tres chicas sonrieron al ver el resultado. Emi miró a los gemelos y ellos a ella. Yasmina miró a Edik y se veían con una mirada fuerte, pero extrañamente Yasmina sintió una punzada en el estómago y una rápida imagen en su mente que no le quiso prestar atención. Por último, Izanami a Ranma y él a ella.

Ranma no creía que le tocaría rápida a una de ellas y recordó lo que la otra chica dijo, que tal vez le tocaría a otro de su escuela para pelear y no se equivocó, pero seguía inquieto, ¿por qué tiene cierto parecido a él?

Lo que Izanami no entendía era por qué no se daba cuenta de que se parecía a él. Sucedió algo así con su padre, pero no era lo que importaba ahora.

* * *

—Entonces… que agradable tu visita. —dijo Akane con un bostezo.

Las otras dos Akane no esperaban esto.

—No deberían de tratarme así, les tengo una sorpresa. —sonrió.

Había aparecido un chico de cabello plateado, ojos claros, piel blanca y portaba ropa china color blanco y se sentó en una silla a lado de Akane del futuro.

—Además, no soy de tu tiempo… sino del de ella. —Masaru señaló Akane del presente.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Akane poniéndose de pie.

—Primero que nada, supe que Izanami regresó y tenemos algo pendiente…—dijo con seriedad.

—¿Qué tienen pendiente?

—Tenemos pendiente una ida al karaoke, yoga…

—¡¿Qué clase de relación de rivalidad tienen?! —exclamó Akane con sarcasmo. —¡Además por qué traes ropa china!

—¿No es obvio? ¡Fui a China! —contestó con una sonrisa. —Te gusta los chicos con ropa china y esa es la idea.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? —preguntó Akane del futuro.

—Resulta ser que viajaba durante los mundos y casualmente me voy encontrando con mi querida hermana que andaba perdida con mi sobrino y otros chicos más. —comenzó a contar.

—No sabía que tuvieras una hermana. —dijo Akane del presente.

—Si y adivina quién es, además de que es la directora de la escuela que funde. —comentó Akane del futuro.

Akane se quedó tiesa y no sabía que decir, su sonrisa empezó a aparecer y sus labios temblaba.

—¡Si fundare una escuela! ¡Lo sabía! —dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ahí van nuestros hijos. —agregó Akane del futuro con una sonrisa.

La Akane de este mundo sonrió asintiendo.

—Para mí fue una estupenda idea. —sonrió Masaru. —La educación es muy importante, además tuviste buen gusto para los uniformes, son bonitos. —alagó.

—La generala y Usui decían que era una idea estúpida, además Ranma me decía lo mismo y que eso sería mucho gasto. —recordó Akane.

—Es de paga y gracias a eso estamos bien económicamente. —comentó Akane del futuro.

—Lo que me recuerda…—la felicidad de Akane del presente se fue. —Ranma anda trabajando como chica en un restaurante de maids.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron las otros dos Akane.

—Me lo dijo la estúpida de Yasmina.

—Oye, ¿Cómo es posible que a tu hermana la pongas de directora en mi escuela? —gruñó Akane del presente.

—Como dije, ¿adivina quién es?

—Lo que me recordó la sorpresa, encontré perdidos a ciertas personas y cuatro vienen conmigo. —dijo Masaru.

La puerta se abrió y Akane del presente y la del futuro se levantaron y querían llorar. Akane del presente fue la primera en correr para abrazar a Ranma.

—Ha sido horrible estos días. —comenzó a llorar.

La Akane de ese mundo sintió un nudo en la garganta y debía evitar llorar enfrente de ellos. Ellas tienen a su Ranma, mientras que ella…

Masaru la miró y pensaba que debía ser difícil para ella.

Akane del futuro abrazó al suyo y fue cuando se dio cuenta ¡él ya lo sabe!

—Ranma puedo explicar eso… eh…

Ranma escondió sus ojos bajo su fleco. Ya no podía mentirle más. Tenía sus manos en las de ella y las apretó levemente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Yo siempre lo supe.

Akane agrandó los ojos.

—Tienes enfrente al Ranma que mató a su hija. —confesó.

Akane no sabía que pensar, otra mentira. Soltó sus manos y recordó la furia que sintió en ese momento de ver muerta a su hija. No lo quería hacer, pero su cerebro dio la orden de darle una cachetada.

Los demás se dieron cuenta y se preguntaban ¿Qué paso? El otro Ranma entendió, le dijo la verdad.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane del presente consternada de lo que vio.

—Le dijo que él recuerda lo que vivimos anteriormente. —respondió Ranma.

Akane del presente estaba sin creerlo, podía sentir lo que ella sentía, seguía siendo ella.

Ranma del futuro sabía que merecía ese golpe. Akane salió porque no quería verlo y en el pasillo fue cuando se soltó llorando.

Serena entró y vio salir a Akane. Cuando vio a Masaru se acercó y le dio un golpe.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —gruñó Serena.

—Yo no le hice nada. —se justificó.

La otra Akane salió para seguirla, no quería que cometiera un error, el mismo que ella tomó. Ranma del futuro también salió, pero se fue al lado contrario al que se fue su esposa. Akane los iba a seguir, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—Ellos ahora necesitan estar solos. —dijo Ranma. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Izanami y los demás?

—Ellos se están encargando de un asunto. —respondió Akane.

—Los chicos los fueron a buscar. —dijo Serena.

—¿Los chicos?

—Los amigos de Izanami y Raiko. —dijo Ranma.

—Se de que se trata ese asunto, así que iré a verlos. —dijo Masaru y desapareció.

Serena suspiró

—¿Masaru es tu hermano? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, lamentablemente. No nos llevamos muy bien. —contestó Serena.

—Pero no te recuerdo, cuando jugaba con él de niña no sabía que tenía una hermana.

—¿Espera? ¿Lo conoces desde hace tiempo? Ese chico no me agradó y ahora entiendo por qué. —gruñó Ranma.

—Soy mayor que él, yo tenía quince años y no vivía con mi mamá, por eso no me recuerdas. —aclaró Serena.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

Akane no quería comentar ciertos detalles. Ranma suspiró.

—No tienes que decirme nada, ya lo sé, incluso lo de Izanami. —dijo Ranma.

Akane miró a Serena.

—Debo de aclarar que soy la del futuro y no sabía que ellos no lo sabían. —dijo Serena sintiendo vergüenza. —Y por lo de la oficina, no te preocupes mi yo del pasado y Usui se encargan de eso.

—Lo que no me dijiste fue de que ellos se conocían desde niños. —reclamó Ranma.

—Eso no importa ahora, hay que resolver esto. —dijo Akane refiriéndose a lo de Akane y Ranma.

Ranma y Serena asintieron.

* * *

Pasaron dos combates y el tercero le tocaba a Emi y los gemelos. Ellos ya estaban enfrente de uno a los otros y ambos con una mirada intimidante. Estaban en medio de un campo que era un tapete azul de cinco por cinco metros y si tocaba la suela de madera estabas fuera del combate. Era un lugar cerrado y había muchos espectadores que estaban sentados en sus butacas que estaban en diferentes niveles. Cierto grupo estaba ahí como público y tenían lo que necesitaban.

Ya habían dado señal de que comenzaran, pero no dejaban de verse por la simple razón de que se estaban estudiando.

—¡Tú puedes Emi! —gritó un chico.

—¡Derrota a los gemelos feos! —gritó Kaede.

—¡¿Cómo que feos?! —se ofendieron los gemelos con la vena saltada en su frente. —¡Mamá dice que somos lindos!

—¡Pues que mentirosa! —exclamó Kaede.

En medio del lado contrario había una zona especial donde estaba los participantes y Yasmina e Izanami estaban enfrente y tenía los ojos en blanco sin creer en lo que veía.

—No soy tonta, son los de mi mundo. —dijo Izanami.

—Al menos tenemos a personas que nos apoye, solo espero que no me griten.

—Ni lo harán, las chicas quieren a Edik.

—¡Ahh! ¡Malditos! —explotó.

—¡¿No que no te importaba?!

Fue hasta que Izanami comprendió, si ellos estaban aquí entonces… Izanami comenzó a temblar, ¡él estaba aquí!

Kaede y los demás sacaron carteles y bombones de porristas, incluso Ryoga convertido en cerdo se sentó y con sus patas delanteras tenía dos pequeños bombones de porrista.

—Siempre hemos querido hacer esto. —lloró una chica.

— _¡Emi, Emi, nuestra compañera y amiga alegre, con o sin intereses nos ayudas con dinero. La aca aca academia, en la clase de criminología, teorías tu resuelves. Amiga, amiga, te apoyaremos, eres la mejor, la mejor, la mejor, demuestra ser hija del comandante que es el mejor y la ambiciosa de mamá que también es hermosa al igual que tú…_

—Que hermoso que apoyen a mi hija y que digan que soy el mejor. —lloraba Shun que estaba en la puerta de salida a pocos metros de las butacas de los participantes.

—No sabían que querían hacer eso. —mencionó Izanami en su asiento.

— _Pero igual es lindo. —dijo Aki._

Izanami estaba al teléfono aun con su primo, solo que ahora tenía un audífono en su oreja derecha.

—Oye, ¿los escuchas?

— _Robe señal de las cámaras de seguridad y por eso los veo en mi monitor mientras como fruta. —contestó Aki. —Papá dice que es bueno comer fruta a medio día. Ya sabes que por cualquier problema que ocupen como lesiones y heridas le pueden llamar._

—Si, lo sé.

— _Además le pase la señal a mi hermano, está en Estados Unidos y tiene insomnio. Les desea suerte. —agregó Aki._

Por otro lado, Ranma estaba impresionado del apoyo que tenía y además de que si confirmó que esa chica era hija de Nabiki.

— _Tienes la belleza de tu tía, además de su sonrisa de ángel al igual que tú y tu otra tía…_

Hubo silencio y los chicos se quedaron tiesos con la misma sonrisa y misma posición.

— _Se acabó la canción. —_ terminaron y se sentaron.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡No creo que no tenga una cualidad! —exclamó Izanami.

—¿Cuál podría ser? —preguntó Yasmina.

Izanami se quedó seria y tenía razón.

—Hay que ver la pelea. —cantó Izanami.

— _Es una respuesta clara. —dijo Aki._

—Y eso que eres su hija. —murmuró Yasmina.

Emi quería llorar de felicidad por el apoyo de sus amigos. Sin embargo, los gemelos empezaron hacer puchero.

—¿Por qué nosotros no tenemos una porra? —dijo Erika al otro gemelo.

—Vinimos solos. —contesto el otro gemelo triste.

Por otro lado, Ranma prefirió no opinar nada en su mente de eso último.

Emi estaba distraída pensando en lo que escuchó que de repente recibió un golpe de parte de Edika en el estómago.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y con los ojos más que abiertos, incluso Aki que tenía el tenedor en su mano lo soltó al ver eso.

Emi sintió un dolor muy fuerte, pero respondió rápido y le dio un rodillazo en su barbilla y había sentido al otro atrás de ella e hizo lo mismo, pero con su codo.

Shun se había asustado, pero a pesar de que no le gustaba ver a su hija en un combate se sintió aliviado al ver que había respondido.

Emi se alejó de ellos y los miró a los ojos al igual que ellos que se levantaban.

—No se confíen mucho solo porque piensen que los humanos somos inferiores a cualquiera de otro mundo. —dejo en claro Emi. —¿Por qué no le preguntan a mi prima o a mi tía? Derrotaron a un shiraku.

—Y ese soy yo. —dijo Masaru apareciendo a un lado de Izanami con unas palomitas.

Izanami se asustó por su presencia.

—¿y lo dice con orgullo? —preguntó Yasmina.

Ranma solo pestañó dos veces al ver aparecer ese hombre. Ni siquiera había sentido llegar su presencia, pero no le dio importancia y siguió observando la pelea.

En la puerta, alguien abrió y tocó el hombro de Shun.

—¿Cómo va? —susurró Ukyo.

—¿No se supone que lo ve desde el cuarto de tu esposo? —le preguntó Raku.

—¡No lo digas así! —exclamó Ukyo. —Si, pero me distraje con la mesa de comida y como no es mi cuerpo no me importa.

—¿Se ve gorda? Yo no la veo gorda, sinceramente se ve bien conservada. —dijo Raku.

—¡Que lindo! —sonrió Ukyo.

—Mi hija pelea con los gemelos.

—Esos malditos clones. —gruñó Ukyo. —Si Emi no gana, yo los haré pedazos.

—¡No le eches la mala suerte! —exclamó Shun. —Ella es fuerte como su padre.

—Entonces hay que preocuparnos. —comentó Raku.

En el campo, Erika se puso enfrente de Emi y Edika atrás de ella. Emi se quedó tiesa, pero los chicos no se movieron y solo la veían.

—Hasta ahorita nos damos cuenta de que eres linda. —dijeron ambos.

Emi entrecerró los ojos.

—Tu barbilla es suave. —dijo el chico acariciando la barbilla.

—Y tu pelo es sedoso. —dijo el que estaba atrás agarrando un mechón. —Además, huele rico.

Los dos fueron golpeados cada uno por una butaca y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Izanami volteo para ver a Shun, pero él miraba a Raku.

—Que curioso que aparecieran de la nada dos butacas en el campo y hace unos momentos estaban aquí. —comentó Raku.

—¡Pero si tú las lanzaste! —exclamó Ukyo.

—Hay una justificación para eso, mira el campo. —señaló Raku.

Emi levantó a uno agarrándolo del cabello y le pegó un rodillazo en el estómago y cuando ella sintió que el otro se levantó de un rápido movimiento le dio un codazo en la nuca.

Los gemelos no se dejaron y uno de ellos le lanzó una patada en el cuello de la chica con mucha fuerza, tanto que la chica salió volando y cayó estando a un centímetro del final del campo.

—Fueron los que menos fuerza tuvieron y aun así…

—Nunca te debes dejar llevar solo por la cantidad de fuerza… —interrumpió Izanami a Yasmina. — Si eres bueno en técnicas y velocidad tienes una gran ventaja. Los primeros golpes son importantes porque vez que tan hábil es tu enemigo, pero los siguientes golpes también son importantes, eso no lo olvides al estar enfrente de Edik.

—¿A todo esto sabe de combate? —preguntó Masaru. —Que tengo entendido la familia Testa son los gobernantes reales del reino de Gabanna.

Yasmina agrandó los ojos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no lo sabía!

—¿Cómo que no lo sabias? —preguntó Izanami.

—Sabía que hace tiempo había reyes, pero no siguió el reinado después de que ellos murieron, pensé que no tenía herederos, pero…—fue cuando se dio cuenta. —Ahora entiendo porque quiere el decadente, quiere tener su reino nuevamente, pero siento que hay algo más que eso.

—Si es así, no pueden permitir que lo tenga. —habló Masaru. —Estoy preocupado porque ya se están corriendo el rumor en todos los mundos de la existencia del decadente. Una cosa es que un mundo contra otro pelee, pero entre todos puede ser un problema.

Izanami atragantó y se puso de pie no por lo que escucho, sino porque Emi estaba tirada en el suelo y siendo golpeadas por los gemelos.

— _Mi tío lo ve ¿no? —preguntó Aki. —Incluso siento coraje._

—Rara vez te da coraje por algo. —dijo Izanami.

Izanami miró a Shun y Raku lo estaba deteniendo para que no corriera y cometiera una locura.

—Creo que cometí un error. —habló Yasmina. La chica estaba con la mira hacía abajo. —No debí meter a la chica en esto, no pensé que esos clones fueran buenos.

—Yo confío en ella, si ha derrotado a Raiko en algunos combates lo lograra, esos no son mejores que mi hermano.

Shun se soltó de Raku y se acercó a Edik.

—Detén a esos malditos, mi hija no tiene nada que ver con esto, te daré el decadente si así lo quieres.

Edik le dio una abofeteada con tanta fuerza que lo tumbó al suelo.

—¡¿Oye que te pasa?! —gritó Izanami. —Sabes que ya me tienes hasta la…

—Yo me encargare de él, es mi pelea. —dijo Yasmina con seriedad. —Vuelves a lastimar a uno de ellos y ahora si me atreveré a matarte. Ver la mirada de esa tonta hacía a mi cuando me amenazó me di cuenta de que ella es capaz de todo incluso de matarte, créeme que no serias el primero.

—Te das cuenta de que siempre tienes que depender de alguien para que hagan las cosas por ti. —contestó Edik.

Yasmina cambio su rostro, jamás pensó en eso.

—Así jamás podrás destacar por ti misma, solo eres una niña mimada que siempre dejabas que tus padres te hicieran las cosas por ti.

Ranma estaba impresionado por lo que escuchaba. ¿Qué problemas tenían ellas?

Masaru sintió algo que no había sentido hace tiempo. Conocía esa sensación, pero miraba a Izanami y la veía normal como… agrandó los ojos, regreso su vista al campo.

—No puede ser…

Emi vio como ese hombre le pegaba, ya no le importo que los gemelos la golpearan, ni siquiera sentía dolor de los golpes. Solamente sentía un ardor que provenía de sus manos y subía pasando alrededor del brazo hasta llegar a su rostro.

 _Desde su habitación, Aki observaba a Emi, no entendía porque aparecieron relieves dorados en sus brazos y rostro. Abrió otra ventana en su segundo monitor y busco archivos de los decadentes. Aki atragantó._

— _Esto ya había ocurrido con mi tía hace años._

—Izanami. —habló Masaru. —Mira. —señaló.

Izanami se dio la vuelta para ver a su prima que se levantaba y sus brazos tenía esos relieves que había tenido Masaru y Akane cuando pelearon y se habían enfurecidos, como también ella cuando peleó con su padre.

—Cuando nos molestamos de verdad llegamos a un punto en donde nuestra verdadera forma primitiva aparece. —dijo Masaru.

—Emi…

Emi subió su mirada para ver a los gemelos que caminaba de reversa y con miedo.

—tiene genética de shiraku. —terminó Izanami viendo a su prima con los ojos dilatados y los relieves en su rostro y brazos.

Emi se acercaba a ellos.

—Morirán por lo que hicieron. —dijo Emi con una voz un poco terrorífica.


	12. 37

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **37.**_

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Akane teniendo recargada su cabeza a la puerta del baño. —Se que te dolió esa mentira, pero aun así tienes la suerte de tenerlo a tu lado.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Akane del futuro escuchando a su yo de ese mundo. Ya había llorado, pero aun sentía ese dolor de mentira.

—Él me iba a golpear y mi hija se interpuso y quien salió lastima fue Izanami golpeándose en la cabeza y provocando su muerte. —contaba Akane del futuro. —Ver muerta a mi hija fue lo peor que he visto en mi vida, años buscándola y que él nuevamente me la arrebatara sentí una furia y antes de que hiciera algo mi hijo se lanzó a él y por un momento pensé que lo mataría, pero Akane rompió el decadente con la espada y todo se arregló como debió ser. Izanami aún no se acostumbra a nosotros y me duele que quiera más a la otra que a mí.

—Ella te quiere, la mía va a mi habitación a dormir cuando despierta llorando por no tener a su padre a su lado. Muchas veces he querido ir con Ranma y decirle, sin importar que no lo recuperara, pero me entraba el miedo y más por Raiko.

—Ellos se apoyan y pelean porque Raiko no le gusta entrenar… —sonrió levemente. —pero sé que ellos se quieren e Izanami… si ella no se acerca a mí ni que decir de Ranma y eso le duele. Que curioso ¿no? Eso quiere decir que solo una vez le ha dicho papá y fue cuando le dijo que ella era su hija, después de casi matarse entre ellos.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho en su lugar? —preguntó Akane del presente que llegaba en ese momento. —¿Qué hubieras hecho si tu hubieras matado a tu hija y te diera una nueva oportunidad de estar con ellos? ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo? ¿Qué tuvieras que esconder que lo sabias para que no te rechazaran? Mi respuesta, es que hubiera hecho lo mismo. Por no querer que ellos sufrieran más lo hubiera escondido.

Akane del futuro comenzó a llorar, le dolía su mentira porque él olvido así de la nada lo que sucedió, pero lo hizo pensando en ellos. Recordaba los primeros días, se sentía rara a su lado, incluso su primera noche tenía miedo a acercarse o abrazarlo. Se quedó dormida y cuando despertó a las tres de la mañana él la tenía en sus brazos. No había sentido paz desde hace tiempo y ahora sabe que el tampoco.

Afuera los dos Raiko llegaron. Raiko supo lo que paso con su madre y escuchó las preguntas de su otra madre. Al igual que ella, recordó los primeros días que estuvo como familia e incluso…

* * *

 _Un año atrás…_

Izanami tenía los ojos brillosos mientras miraba la pantalla. Como estaba tiesa, Raiko puso en sus manos el control de la consola y acomodó sus dedos en los botones. Solo llevaban minutos de haber regresado a su época y dejaron a sus padres en el salón para que estuvieran solos.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó Raiko. —¡Ya se! Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte en mi cuarto…—comenzó a llorar. —Parece que estoy soñando que juego con mi hermana gemela en una consola de videojuegos. Solo jugaremos una partida y después te enseñare cada rincón de mi cuarto, incluso donde guardo mi ropa interior y…

Izanami le pegó con una lampara que encontró cerca.

—No digas estupideces. —dijo Izanami. —Que no ves que estoy presenciando algo hermoso. Una televisión grande rectangular y no cuadrada. La imagen se ve hermosa, debe de tener más funciones ¿verdad?

—Así es, puedes entrar a internet y ver videos e incluso buscar películas, veremos muchas y lo más probable es que también tengas una en tu cuarto y…

—¿Qué es internet? —preguntó Izanami.

Raiko seguía sonriendo.

—Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de explicar, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que nadie puede vivir sin él. —contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Raiko tomó sus manos y la miró con seriedad.

—Debemos de aprovechar el tiempo perdido, hacer cosas de gemelos y he investigado que ellos hacen muchas cosas juntos, tiene los mismos gustos e incluso se visten iguales.

—Eso ultimo no lo quiero hacer. —dejó en claro. —Pero en si, no te conozco, ni se lo que te gusta.

Atrás de la puerta estaba Ranma escuchando lo que ellos decían. Había ido para hablar y convivir con ellos. Sin embargo, le llamó la atención su conversación y con lo que dijo Izanami podría saber cuáles eran los gustos de sus hijos.

—Bueno…—Raiko no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Ver esa hilera de cajas de plásticos que se parece a lo que te trajo él…—señaló el mueble que estaba pegado a la pared casi cerca de la orilla de la puerta y cuando dijo "él" se refería a Ranma. —son videojuegos y eso me da a entender que te gusta mucho los videojuegos.

Ranma entendió cuando dijo "él" porque sabía que se refería a él mismo. Eso le entristeció porque supo que será difícil que ella lo mire como su padre y más porque convivió con el otro.

—Después…—señaló un cartel que estaba pegado en la pared del lado izquierdo donde había otros muebles. —Ver esa imagen de naves hace darme cuenta de que te gusta el anime, además de los mangas que tienes del otro lado.

—Si, ese cartel es de Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans. —dijo Raiko.

—¡¿Aún hay series de Gundam?! —exclamó Izanami.

—Si, esa es de las ultimas, aunque me gusta más Gundam wing que es de 1995. Esa la tengo en versión Blu-ray.

—¿Qué es Blu-ray? —preguntó Izanami.

—Es el VHS de tu antigua época, después siguió el DVD que es parecido a esto. —contestó Raiko mostrando la caja. —y después sigue el Blu-ray que es de mejor calidad.

Atrás de la puerta, Ranma lo único que entendió fue lo de anime y manga.

—Sigues tú. —dijo Raiko.

—Mmm… bueno, la verdad nunca me he dedicado a salir o tener un pasatiempo, solo puedo decir que me gusta mucho los dulces y el pastel de frambuesa es mi favorito.

—No es mucha información, pero es algo. Aun así…—volvió a tomar sus manos. —Saldremos para que te vayas acostumbrando a esta nueva vida, iremos a comprar mangas a ver si hay uno que te llame la atención.

—Prácticamente me quieres convertir en una adicta al anime y manga. —se dijo Izanami.

Izanami se levantó y fue al mueble donde estaba sus videojuegos.

—Eso son para computadora. —dijo Raiko. Pero en eso recordó que esos juegos…—¡No los veas Izanami!

Ya era demasiado tarde e Izanami miró y volteó a verlo con un rostro tenebroso.

—Eres un enfermo. —dijo Izanami.

—Debo de aclarar que son solo juegos y no pienso hacer cosas indebidas contigo.

—¿Eh? Yo agarre un juego de citas. —mostró la caja. —¡¿También tienes juegos para adul…?!

Raiko le tapó la boca con su mano.

—No lo digas en voz alta, mamá no lo sabe. —confesó con pánico. —Si ella se llega a enterar me amarrara nuevamente en el dojo y quemara todos mis juegos. Tú piensas que es como la otra, pero te equivocas, ella es perversa. Apareciste amarrada en el closet y ese es un ejemplo de lo que hace, aunque ha hecho cosas peores.

Izanami asintió.

—¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu habitación? Ahí tal vez podremos encontrar algo con el que te diviertas. —sugirió Raiko.

Ranma se escondió rápidamente atrás de un pequeño mueble poniéndose de rodillas y acomodándose para no ser visto. Los vio salir y caminaron a la habitación que era de Akane.

—Mmm… este no es. —dijo Raiko.

Caminó a otra habitación.

—Oh, esta es. —dijo Izanami. —Debimos empezar por aquí, está al lado del tuyo.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que es la tuya?

—Por el color, es mi favorito. —sonrió Izanami entrando a la habitación.

—Es el color de la frambuesa. —dijo Raiko. —Es muy oscuro.

—¿Vas estar criticando el color? —preguntó Izanami entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pero… ¡a todo esto ¿Por qué el tuyo es más bonito que el mío? Hasta parece de la realeza. La pared no está pintada, es papel tapis color guinda, los muebles son de madera café chocolate con esmalte y lo sé porque esta brilloso. El closet tiene un olor rico, aunque bueno, el mío también y tu cama es bonita y el edredón es guinda, lo único blanco son tus almohadas y sabanas y… ¡Tienes todos los volúmenes de Assassination Classroom! —sus ojos brillaron.

—Primero se enoja porque mi cuarto es más lindo, después hace el trabajo de la escritora describiendo el cuarto y ahora se encanta con los mangas. Al menos tendré algo que hacer porque si tengo los mangas quiere decir que me gustaron. —se convenció tomando una revista de manga shojo.

—Lo bueno de todo es que recuerdo que el día en el que me fui estaba de vacaciones. —dijo Raiko. —Por lo que si estoy de vacaciones…

Camino al closet y buscó entre la ropa un uniforme.

—tú también estas de vacaciones. —terminó.

—¡Ehh! ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! —se negó.

Ranma perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo abriendo más la puerta. Los chicos saltaron del susto. Ellos se miraron y temía que escuchara lo que platicaban, aunque no dijeron algo relacionado con el pasado.

Ranma se levantó rápidamente y se enderezó.

—Estaba por tocar, pero accidentalmente me caía. —se justificó.

Los chicos pestañaron y ese silencio puso nervioso a Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Raiko.

—Lo que sucede es que tu mamá se fue y como estoy aburrido pensé que podríamos salir. —respondió. Fue lo primero que pensó, pero también podría ser una buena idea para conocerlos más.

Raiko sacó su teléfono

—Es miércoles y toca clases de kendo, pero por mí no hay problema falta, es más, puedo faltar para siempre. —sonrió Raiko.

Izanami le dio un zape.

Ranma pensó que era un hecho que él no le gusta entrenar, lo cual le decepciona porque él siempre pensó que sus hijos serían unos buenos alumnos. Miró a su hija y puede que a ella si le interesara.

—No seas así, si a mí me gustara entrenar lo haría todos los días. —comentó Izanami.

Ranma se decepcionó, ¿Qué paso para que esto ocurriera?

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó Raiko a Ranma.

—Si, no pasa nada. —contestó Ranma rápidamente. —¿Entonces? ¿Salimos?

Raiko analizó y podía ser una buena idea para que su hermana conozca lo que ahora era su época y además de… convivir con un padre. No se había puesto a pensar en eso. Estaba tan concentrado y feliz porque tenía a su hermana con él que no recordaba que también tendría a su padre en su casa. Otros días a esta hora estaría solo en casa con un silencio deprimente. Por eso iba a entrenar kendo porque no le quedaba de otra. Era eso o estar encerrado en su habitación. Miró a Izanami y tal vez pensaba lo mismo, aunque tal vez no y no le importe en si, aunque no le era indiferente.

¿Qué era convivir con un padre? ¿Qué se sentía estar con él? ¿Cómo era tener una familia unida? Porque era obvio que eran unida, sus tíos, primos, conocidos eran unidos y por qué no su familia.

—Es una buena idea. —respondió Izanami con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —los ojos de Ranma brillaron.

—Si, me aburriré jugando videojuegos. —comentó Izanami.

—¡Qué! ¿Tanto así te aburriré? —se alteró Raiko.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane. —Wow, es muy oscuro este cuarto. —pestañó Akane.

—¡Es el color de la frambuesa ¿no lo entienden?! —exclamó Izanami con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué tiene que ser más bonito que el mío. —se quejó Raiko.

—Porque ella es mi consentida y yo hago lo que ella diga. —respondió Ranma.

Hubo silencio y simplemente salió de su boca, no pensó en lo que dijo. Siempre creyó que tenía solo una hija por lo que si la encontraba sería sus ojos. Con un hijo era perfecto para que siguiera el legado, pero parece que no le gusta entrenar, lo cual trabajara en eso para que cambie de opinión. Por otro lado, tenía que seguir el juego.

—Si a ella le gusta así, pues que lo tenga así. Además, es su color favorito, lo que importa es que se sienta cómoda porque es un lugar donde puede tener privacidad. —dio su punto de vista.

Ranma se había sentido confiado porque dio una buena respuesta, pero otra vez hubo silencio y eso lo puso nervioso nuevamente. Esto no estaba funcionando. Estaba seguro de que no tardaban en darse cuenta de que era él y no otro Ranma.

—Es lo mismo que pienso. —respondió Izanami. Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos y puso ojos de borreguitos. —Tú sabes lo que me gusta y eso me pone feliz.

—Yo haré todo lo que me pidas. —dijo Ranma con cariño. — _Lo logre._

—¿Así de rápido? —se preguntó Akane consternada porque él fue más rápido en tener su atención.

—Yo también estoy impresionado. —dijo Raiko acercándose a su madre.

—En ese caso, tal vez puedas ir de compras conmigo porque necesito algunas cosas. —sonrió Izanami.

—¡Es una interesada! —exclamaron Raiko y Akane.

* * *

Lo primero en la lista fue ir a comer un helado y fueron al centro comercial a una heladería. Estaban sentados en la mesa y los cuatro no decían ni una sola palabra. Había tensión porque no sabían de que platicar. Para cada uno de ellos era nuevo todo esto. Izanami solo reconocía el rostro de Akane, pero era consciente de que no era la Akane que conoció, tienen el mismo rostro, pero son distintas. Le sorprendió salir, pero durante el camino lo miraba igual, pero al entrar a ese lugar se impactó, pero a la vez se decepciono porque creía que se vería más futurista, pero que se puede hacer, igual le gustó.

Por otro lado, Akane no sabía que tema de conversación sacar, solamente conocía a su hijo y tampoco hablaba muy seguido con él. Iba ir a trabajar, pero decidió no hacerlo porque quería pasar tiempo con ellos. Quería sentir y disfrutar su familia y aun pensaba que era un sueño y por eso decidió regresar y fue cuando buscó sus voces y estaban en el cuarto de su hija, lo cual era también algo nuevo para ella. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ Se decía con pánico.

Raiko estaba a punto de mandar todo a volar porque ni siquiera sabía que decir. Si nadie hablaba era porque todos pensaban lo mismo, solo que no entendía porque su padre no decía nada, solo comía su helado y se le ocurrió copiarlo. Vio que su madre y su hermana hicieron lo mismo. _¡¿En serio?!_

Ranma se sentía ejemplo a seguir, pero… _¡A la mierda! ¿Qué es esto?_ Esto no era lo que planeaba y ya estaba por terminar su helado y después _¿Qué haría? ¿Verlos comer helado?_ Se estaba frustrando y además de que se supone que él debe de hablar, debía preguntar si estaban bien o por qué estaban callados o cualquier cosa.

Los tres estaban desesperados, a excepción de Izanami que cuando probó su helado se concentró en comerlo y olvido la tensión que había en el ambiente. Vio que ya casi se lo terminaba y al terminar dejo el vaso en la mesa con la cuchara, pero el vaso se balanceó y la cuchara cayó al suelo.

—Oh, se cayó mi cuchara. —habló Izanami recogiéndola.

—¡¿Sabían que hay cucharas hechas de hueso?! —comentó Raiko.

—¡Ese es el único tema que pueden sacar habiendo tantos! —exclamó Izanami.

—¡Entonces elige uno si hay tantos! —exclamó Raiko levantándose de su silla.

—¡¿Y por qué yo?! —se quejó Izanami pegándole a la mesa. —¡Mis temas solo son muertos, robos, violaciones, asesinatos y todo lo que sea un crimen!

—Igual que yo. —dijo Akane si dejar de comer su helado. —Al fin encontré algo en común con mi hija. —sonrió de felicidad.

Ranma estaba preocupado porque será difícil tener un tema de conversación con su hija que no lo asustará.

—¡Mi mamá siempre dice que habló puras estupideces… —contestó Raiko.

—Eso es cierto. —concordó Akane sin dejar su helado.

—al igual que mi padre! —terminó Raiko.

Akane le sonrió a Ranma cuando miró su rostro, pero para Ranma no era motivo de sonrisa.

—Cada vez te conozco mejor y eres un idiota que no tiene cerebro debajo de ese pelo de tomate. —atacó Izanami.

—¡¿Te lo dijo Emi?! ¡Siempre lo anda publicando con un hashtag en Twitter!

—¿Qué es un hashtag y que es twitter? —preguntaron Izanami y Ranma.

—Un hashtag es un símbolo que permiten diferenciar, destacar y agrupar una palabra o tópico especifico en una red social. —respondió Emi apareciendo en medio de ellos y comiendo un helado. —Twitter es una red social en donde publico fotos y siguiendo una conversación por medio del hashtag.

—¿Y que es una red social? —preguntó Ranma.

—Una red social son sitios de Internet formados por comunidades de individuos con intereses o actividades en común como amistad, parentesco, o trabajo y que permiten el contacto entre ellos. —contestó Emi. —Me lo tuve que grabar para el examen de informática para delitos cibernéticos.

—¿Y que es internet? —preguntó Ranma.

—¡El pelo de tomate no me respondió a esa pregunta!

Emi intentaba dar una respuesta, pero exactamente no sabía que responder.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que nadie puede vivir sin él—respondió Emi. —Es lo que todo mundo puso y por eso todo el salón reprobó. —se puso triste. —También hubo una pregunta que decía, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de página web y un sitio web? Esa respuesta también la reprobaron y todos decidimos poner… "la respuesta está en tu corazón" —comenzó a reírse.

Después hubo silencio nuevamente, pero Emi no se había dado cuenta de cierto detalle.

—¡Estás viva! —gritó Emi con felicidad y teniendo los ojos llorosos.

La abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

—Oye no aprietes. —gruñó Izanami.

—Es que te vi morir y después… oye… ¿esta él? —susurró con en esa pregunta.

—Si, pero no recuerda nada, es más, debe de pensar que estamos extraños por todas las babosadas que andamos diciendo. —susurró Izanami.

—Entiendo. —contestó Emi.

Se separó de ella y miró a Ranma y le sonrió.

—Que gusto encontrarme a mis tíos favoritos. —dijo Emi.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo la lista y no te daré clases en abril. —comentó Akane.

—Ah, que bueno porque nos fue horrible a final del semestre. —sintió alivio. —Maru fue el único que se salvó. Hace rato hable con él y si… —miró a Izanami y Raiko dándole a entender que también recordaba. —solo que ahorita está enfermo y el hecho de que hace unos minutos estés bien, y después no puedas levantarse de su cama…—dejo de sonreír. —no le hablen hasta que se recupere. —aconsejó.

Ranma ya había visto a esa chica, pero no sabía quién era. Además, ¿Akane daba clases?

—Decidí no dar clases después de la respuesta de su examen final y casi me da un infarto del coraje.

—Mi salón también contestaron esa pregunta, "¿Qué es interrogatorio? Y todos pusimos: "La respuesta está en su mente malvada" —contestó Raiko riéndose.

Akane lo golpeó con la silla.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió Akane a Ranma. —Esta vez invitare y le compraremos algo a nuestros hijos.

Akane sacó su billetera morada y Ranma alcanzó a ver la fila de billetes que tenía. Debía aparentar que no se sorprendió por eso, pero era inevitable.

—¿Ósea que tiene dinero? —preguntó Emi. —Mi mamá dice que le debe dinero. —comentó Emi.

—Ella también me debe dinero, y jamás pensé que llegaría el día en el que me debiera ¿y quieres saber que me debe? tu semestre. —le contestó a Emi.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Shun me dijo que él pagaría el próximo, creo que no sabe que Nabiki no pagó tu semestre. —intuía Akane.

Ranma agrandó los ojos y miró a la chica, ¡Era hija de Nabiki! Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió es que Nabiki le debiera dinero a Akane.

—Su escuela es muy cara. —se quejó Emi.

¿Akane tiene una escuela? Se preguntaron Izanami y Ranma.

—¡¿No me digas que si cumple su tontería de fundar una escuela?! —exclamó Izanami.

Los chicos miraron a Izanami y ella se puso nerviosa.

—¡Suficiente! —habló Ranma, dejaría eso de lado. —Vamos de compras y olvidemos todo eso. —hubo otro silencio. —Entonces… ¿tu compraras todo? —le preguntó a Akane.

Akane le dio un zape.

—Yo comprare todo. —se ofreció Ranma adolorido.

* * *

Izanami miraba las revistas de manga y vio la que tenía en su cuarto, pero con otra portada.

—¿en serio? Leo esto, solo son historias románticas para chicas. —se dijo comenzando a hojearla.

Por otro lado, Raiko veía los juegos de citas, pero no veía a su mamá cerca por lo que fue al fondo en la sección prohibida.

Regresando con Izanami, lloraba por lo que leía.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que te miraba desde la ventana de su salón? —se decía sin dejar de llorar. —Yo ya sospechaba que le gustabas y más si te comprometieron con la chica de la que ya estabas enamorado… ¿a quién me recuerda? —se preguntó y recordó que se parecía un poco a la historia de sus padres.

Miró la jump y la tomó, pero no soltó la otra revista.

—¿Es enserio? —se preguntó teniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y a mí me decían idiota y ese chico de cabello plateado le quitó la flor de su cabeza al monstruo y ahora se volverá malo y destruirá a todos… oh esta es vieja. —tomó otra revista Jump. —Vamos a ver la continuación… oh ya veo ya casi es el final… ¡¿Cómo es posible que te vayas a la Sunday porque el arco final es el prólogo de un nuevo arco de mierda al estilo de la Jump?! Es cierto, a veces los finales de los mangas de la Jump son muy rápidos y quedan dudas. —siguió con la lectura. —¡¿Ahora puede controlar ese monstruo al estilo gundam?! Hasta él mismo lo dice.

Del otro lado, cerca de Izanami, estaba Ranma leyendo la Sunday.

—Ha pasado tiempo que no leo una. —se dijo. —Recuerdo que eso hacía en lugar de hacer la tarea y Akane me la pasaba… qué iba a pensar que también tendría una escuela para policías y luego de paga. —se rio. —Espero no ser un mantenido. —se lamentó y después siguió leyendo. —Wow, me identificó con el protagonista. Hasta se parece un poco mi hijo porque también es pelirrojo… la protagonista no se parece nada a Akane. —se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente. —Esté me recuerda a Ryoga, como siempre interponiéndose entre ellos… y está me recuerda a Ukyo en los tiempos de antes, a excepción de que ella no era tonta y rica… oh, ya veo. —se entristeció. —Se parece a mí porque no sabía quién era su mamá hasta que apareció en este capítulo… su padre se parece al mío, no le gusta trabaja. ¡Tiene un gato de compañero! —se estremeció.

En la puerta, Akane esperaba a sus hijos y esposo. La acompañaba su esposo, pero quiso ir y no podía decirle que no porque también le gustaba eso en su adolescencia, aunque por culpa de eso le tenía que pasar la tarea.

—No leo mangas, pero supongo que puedo buscar algo.

Ranma seguía leyendo la misma revista.

—¡¿Por qué salen tantos gatos aquí?! —exclamó Ranma con miedo.

—Es lo mismo que me dije. —dijo Izanami apareciendo a un lado de Ranma sin soltar la revista Jump. —Lo que sucede es que son shinigamis y tienen a gatos de ayudantes, de hecho, esta gata…—señaló un punto de la revista. —me recuerda mucho a Emi, se llama Suzu y es la gata de este chico que es rival del protagonista porque por culpa del papá del protagonista que se llama Sabato es pobre porque él es un mujeriego y le roba dinero a su madre y por eso odia al protagonista. De hecho, hace rato se mostraba en la televisión un capítulo del anime, la voz de Sabato se parece a la tuya y la mamá del protagonista se parece a la tuya cuando eres mujer.

—¿Leíste este capítulo?

—Si, porque vi entre mis… es decir, tengo todos los volúmenes de esa historia. —contestó. —Incluso, vi una que tengo que también es de esta revista…—refiriéndose a la Jump. —que le podría llamar la atención a ella. —señaló a Akane.

Akane leía al fondo y estaba encantada con la historia.

—Un cuaderno en donde puedes matar a una persona con un infarto… y solo lo usa con los criminales, yo también haría eso y me convertiría en una clase de dios por eso me encanta el protagonista, tiene una maldad que hace que me guste. —se decía.

Izanami y Ranma entrecerraron los ojos.

—Lo curioso también es que el segundo protagonista que quiere atrapar al malo que se hace llamar "L" también tiene una voz parecida a la tuya. Le voy a decir que tengo todos los volúmenes porque es capaz de comprarlos todos, pero no le voy a decir que aparece un personaje que quiere atrapar al protagonista que curiosamente se parece a la voz de ella cuando habla siniestramente que se llama Near. —comentó Izanami.

—¿Sabes que es lo curioso? —apareció Emi con una revista en la mano. —Tu voz me recuerda a la protagonista del manga que leo ahorita, y además tiene anime, trata la historia de una chica que se le quiere confesar a un chico y él malinterpreta la confesión pensando que es una fan porque él escribe mangas shojo y al final termina convirtiéndose en su asistente, pero me molesta que Nozaki-kun sea un distraído. La voz de Raiko me recuerda a la del protagonista de ese anime que decías hace rato, y tiene también el cabello rojo. —rio. — ¿Me pregunto cuál sería la mía?

—La tuya se parece a la de Renge de ese mismo anime. —pasó Raiko sin dejar de ver los juegos.

—Tanto así. —bufó Emi. —Iré a leer otra revista. —dijo y se retiró.

—En fin, me encanta el villano de esta historia, si fuera de verdad me casaría con él. —sonrió. —Es tenebroso y eso me encanta.

—Que bueno que es ficticio. —se dijo Ranma con ciertos celos.

—Ya se lo que quiero… quiero los volúmenes de este manga donde sale el idiota de cabello plateado. —le sonrió a Ranma.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres. —aceptó Ranma. —con la condición de que no te quedes con un hombre de ese color de cabello y que sea tenebroso.

—No creo que aparezca un chico con ese color de cabello y tenebroso como el villano de esta historia. —contestó.

—Bien, búscalos.

—Próximamente saldrá a la venta el volumen 69 de ese manga. —dijo un encargado que pasaba por ahí.

Ranma sacó su billetera dándole la espalda a su hija y no se había fijado del dinero que tenía. Por primera vez tenía su billetera casi llena.

— _Este mundo es genial. —_ pensó Ranma con felicidad.

—Tal vez debes de pedirle dinero a tu mamá porque estoy seguro de que Raiko agarrara juegos para adultos y como tu mamá no lo sabe, se los comprare a escondida de tu madre.

—¿Juegos para adultos?

Izanami y Ranma agrandaron los ojos, Izanami no se había fijado que su mamá estaba atrás de ella y como Ranma le seguía dando la espalda a su hija tampoco se fijó.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Lo decía jugando. —se rio Ranma.

—Así es.

Akane se fue y buscó la sección de juegos para adultos y ahí lo vio. Se acercó a él con mucho silencio para asustarlo de la manera en el que a ella le gustaba.

Raiko estaba concentrado leyendo la sinopsis del juego.

—Este juego es perfecto, y con este mi hermana no se asustará. —decía con una sonrisa. —No es que piense en mi hermana de esa manera, la quiero, pero no a esos extremos. Incluso en este juego, la madre del protagonista es perversa y no quiere a la chica… mi mamá es más que perversa, creo que aún no hay una definición clara para tanta maldad en ella. —comenzó a reírse.

Raiko sintió una mano en su hombro. No le sorprendió en absoluto, pero sabía que sus días de juegos habían terminado. Comenzó a dolerle el estómago cuando lo apretó.

—Lo decías de broma ¿cierto cariño? —le preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

Raiko se volteó rápidamente y le sonrió, pero tenía miedo por dentro.

—No sabía que tuvieras esos gustos. —siguió Akane con una sonrisa. —Pero ya eres un hombre mayor, así que no puedo decidir tus gustos. Compra el que tú quieras.

Akane se alejó dejando a Raiko asombrado. Agradecía a su hermana porque debía estar tan feliz por su regreso que no le importó y lloró de felicidad.

Izanami y Ranma estaba asombrados. Akane se detuvo con ellos.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si, lo que no sabe es que cada vez que me haga enojar, tomare un juego y lo dejare en su cama echo cenizas. —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Izanami y Ranma decidieron no decir nada al respecto.

—Por cierto, ya se lo que comprare y quiero todos los volúmenes de esta historia. —dijo Izanami mostrando la revista con la portada del capítulo.

—Oh que bien.

—Por cierto, están de oferta del volumen 1 al 56 de ese manga y del 57 al 68 está a precio regular. —dijo un encargado de la tienda que pasaba por ahí.

Akane dejó de sonreír.

—Tengo los volúmenes completos del manga que leías hace rato. —contratacó antes de que dijera que no.

—Compra todo lo que quieras. —aceptó Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma sonrió porque este día había sido uno de los mejores que ha tenido. Tener a su familia era el mejor regalo que pudo haber tenido.

* * *

Ya de noche e Izanami se sentía cómoda en su cama en su primera noche y decidió leer el volumen 8 del manga que tenía de portada una cara sonriente de color amarillo. Izanami comenzó a reírse.

—No pensaba que esa cosa con tentáculos era un maestro de una clase de secundaria que quiere destruir el mundo al final del curso… pero ese chico de cabello rojo me recuerda a Raiko y con una combinación conmigo, aunque al final del capítulo esta la lista de lo que trae en su mochila. Lo apuntare. —decidió y agarró una libreta que está ahí. —Ya veré que maldades hago con eso.


	13. 38

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **38.**_

Izanami estaba impactada. Era la primera vez que miraba esa mirada en ella. Siempre fue muy alegre y sonriente y rara vez se enojaba, si se quejaba, pero nunca furiosa. Incluso sintió miedo de ella, más que de Akane.

—Nunca pensé que le sucediera eso—habló Masaru—. Por su forma de ser jamás pensé que ella pudiera estar en ese estado.

Ranma se puso de pie al ver el estado de la chica, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

—Vaya… —habló Yasmina. —ella se molestó porque atacaron a su padre, eso demuestra lo mucho que lo quiere… mientras que otra…

—Yo si quiero al mío—interrumpió Izanami—. A él jamás le haré algo. Lo poco que lo conozco hace darme cuenta de la clase de persona que es, y él me ama y no le he dado esa oportunidad de acercarse.

—¿y el otro? —sonrió Yasmina.

—No molestes—gruñó Izanami.

Shun, Ukyo y Raku estaban paralizados por lo que veían. Shun recordaba a Izanami y Akane, sabía que estaba sufriendo del dolor. Quería moverse e ir con ella, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Yasmina miró de reojo a Edik y le sonrió.

—¿Podrás recuperar tu reino?, porque ella no es la única que puede hacer eso—le dijo Yasmina con una sonrisa.

Los otros chicos no sabían que pensar de lo que veían.

— _Izanami —llamó Aki._

—¿Qué sucede?

— _Creo que deben de detenerla porque ella podría matarlos—dijo Aki—. Mi tía una vez me contó una pequeña historia de terror para que pudiera dormirme cuando tenía cinco años y fue lo que estoy viendo por lo que sé que podría matarlos y… dice mi hermano que la detengas ahora porque tiene miedo de que le pase algo._

—¿Eso te contaba para dormir? —preguntó Izanami. —. Pero tienes razón, pero… —miró de reojo a Masaru.

—Necesito a uno más—se adelantó Masaru.

—¡La tía Serena! —dijo Izanami rápidamente.

Masaru miró a Izanami y le sonrió.

—Aun así, no hubiera podido, pero debe de estar por los alrededores, él no quiso cantar con los chicos—comentó Masaru. —pero lo que no entiendo…

—¡No me importa! ¡Con eso me basta! —lo calló Izanami.

Voltearon rápidamente al escuchar un estruendo.

* * *

Serena pestañó y buscó por los lados viendo de donde podía provenir esa energía.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

Los dos Ranma y Serena estaban afuera y Ranma del futuro está sentado en el piso recargado en la pared.

—Creo que un shiraku ya perdió el control—contestó preocupada.

Ranma del futuro se levantó y con una mirada de preocupación.

—¿No se trata de…?

—No, es diferente, es la primera vez que siento esa energía. El de Izanami y Akane son más peligrosos—dejó en claro—. Creo que debo de ir porque mi hermano no podrá sin mí.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó Ranma del futuro.

—Para sacar de ese estado se necesita por lo menos dos razas puras para absorber toda esa energía acumulada. Si lo hace Akane o Izanami no lo soportaran y se quemaran por dentro, mientras que mi hermano, Satsuki y yo podremos hacerlo porque esa energía ya está en nosotros y sería como… un alimento más.

—En conclusión, irán a comer—concluyó Ranma del presente alzando una ceja.

Serena lo pensó.

—Si, algo así… ¿quiere decir que me comí a mi hijo? —se puso a pensar—. Porque cuando nació hice eso.

Los dos Ranma se vieron y ya comenzaban a tener un poco de miedo.

Alguien abrió la puerta y era una mujer con pantalón azul, blusa holgada color rojo y cabello corto color café chocolate.

—¿Akane? —preguntó Ranma del presente.

Akane miró al otro Ranma.

—Ahorita hablaras con ella y arreglaran sus problemas—ordenó Akane—. Mientras yo, iré al torneo.

—Creo que no es necesario que vayas, vestida así—opinó Ranma del presente.

—Si voy normal, me vera el otro Ranma, ¿Cómo le explicare eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Dices que eres su hija—sonrió Serena.

Akane hizo una mueca.

—Vamos para que comas—le dijo a Serena.

Serena asintió.

* * *

Emi agarró las cabezas de los gemelos y con su rodilla derecha los golpeaba en la cara uno por uno de una manera cruel. Después los agarró del cuello y los apretaba con mucha fuerza que los chicos se quejaban. Volvió a usar su rodilla y les pegaba en su estómago.

Los arrastró con sus manos en el cabello de ambos y los levantó para verlos a los ojos.

—Yo no perdono que lastimen a mi familia—dijo Emi con una sonrisa que hizo que temblara a los gemelos. —. Después seguirá ese güero

—¡No se…! —exclamaron, pero ella chocó sus cabezas.

Izanami intentó salir de las butacas, pero una mano la detuvo. Miró y era Serena.

—Me da gusto que llegaras hermanita—sonrió Masaru.

—Tu sonrisa siempre me ha molestado—dijo Akane—. ¿Irán a comer o no?

—¿comer? —preguntaron Izanami y Yasmina.

Akane se acercó a Izanami.

—Ellos se alimentan de esa energía, ósea que Satsuki nos comió—explicó Akane.

—¿y por qué estas vestida así?

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma y este la miraba.

—Sabes… estoy sorprendida porque él ni siquiera se acercado a mí para preguntarme del por qué me parezco a él—comentó Izanami.

—Tu papá tampoco ¿no? y él si se tardó—le recordó Akane.

—Creo que el tuyo es el más listo y…

—el que más odias—terminó Yasmina.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Izanami.

—perdón—se disculpó con indiferencia.

Cuando vio a Masaru y Serena, Shun sintió un poco de paz, pero no soportaba ver así a su hija. Raku y Ukyo lo detenían y Akane se acercó a Shun.

—Recuerda lo que sucedió conmigo, si te acercas te puede matar, deja que Serena y el idiota de Masaru se encargue de ella, Emi no soportaría perderte—dijo Akane.

—¡Pero tú ahora debes de entender cómo me siento, aun no nace la mía, pero es como tenerla en frente! —gritó Shun.

—Ellos se encargarán de ella.

Akane miró a Edik y él a ella.

—Pagaras por esto—amenazó Akane.

Él solo le sonrió.

Serena y Masaru llegaron al campo y sujetaron a Emi por la espalda para pegarla a sus cuerpos y pusieron sus manos en su rostro. La energía comenzó a recorrer los brazos de los chicos, mientras Emi gritaba del dolor.

Por otro lado, Akane sujetó a Shun para que no fuera porque comenzó a desesperarse al escuchar el grito de Emi.

— _Me está afectando y si esto sigue querré salir de aquí—dijo Aki._

—Cálmate, ellos lo harán, pero esto cambiarán mis planes—dijo Izanami.

Se acercó a Shun.

—¡Cálmate! —le pidió Izanami—. Recuerda lo que paso conmigo, estoy aquí, lo que significará que ella estará bien. Es fuerte… muy fuerte dice mi primo—sonrió Izanami.

—¿primo? —preguntó Akane.

—Por eso tienes el auricular en tu oreja, hablas con el hacker—dijo Raku.

—¿Oye que fue eso? —preguntó Izanami al escuchar un ruido.

— _Avente mi tercer monitor. —contestó Aki —. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy enojado._

 _Aki abrió su armario y buscó ropa._

— _Iré, para calmarla porque sé que es fuerte, pero quiero estar a su lado y también que me conozcas en persona—sonrió Aki._

Izanami sonrió y colgó el teléfono.

—Regreso.

Izanami salió por la puerta y corrió por un pasillo.

—Sigue nuestra pelea, pero… —sacó una pistola. —En el camino me lo encontrare, así que me la llevo. —sonrió.

 _Aki había terminado de cambiarse, pero apareció una notificación y era los datos que había pedido. Aki agrandó los ojos._

— _Esto no me lo esperaba—se dijo._

En el campo, Masaru y Serena no podían más y aun no podían ni siquiera que recuperara la conciencia.

—Si seguimos así, nos afectara tanta energía—habló Masaru sin detenerse.

—¿Cómo es posible que tenga más energía que las demás? —preguntó Serena.

—Ya absorbimos la parte peligrosa, por lo que… —volteó al público—vaya hora en la que Izanami se fue.

—Solo queda Akane.

Serena le hizo seña a Akane para que viniera. Akane salto la barda que separaba el campo y las butacas.

—¿Qué Sucede? —preguntó Akane llegando a ellos.

—Te invitamos a comer—le sonrió Serena.

—¿Eh? ¡No me comeré a mi sobrina y además se supone que no puedo hacer esto!

—Ya nos estamos quedando sin espacio y llegara un momento el que no podremos, por lo que tendrás que ayudarnos.

—Ya absorbimos la parte peligrosa para ustedes, por lo que si podrás ayudar.

—Hay un viento que me está molestando y mi peluca saldrá volando…

—¡Me vale tu estúpida peluca! —exclamó Serena—. Nabiki te lo hubiera dicho algo peor.

Akane puso su mano en el rostro de su sobrina.

—Solo concéntrate y piensa en algo molesto—sonrió Masaru.

Akane lo hizo rápidamente.

—Wow, si te debe de molestar.

—Si, tu eres mi molestia principal, Izanami es la que sigue—aclaró Akane.

Emi volvió a gritar al sentir a Akane.

—Resiste, Emi. Hazlo por Nabiki y Shun—le decía Akane.

La peluca voló y Ranma agrando los ojos.

—Akane.

Los tres chicos sintieron un dolor horrible, pero cuando ella dejó de gritar sabía que lo estaban logrando. La respiración de Emi era más calmada, hasta que cayó de rodillas llegando al suelo totalmente inconsciente. Los tres chicos cayeron de rodillas con mucho cansancio. Akane puso la cabeza de Emi en su regazo.

—¿Les digo algo? —preguntó Akane. —. Es un alivio no ser uno de ustedes.

—¡Si, hubiera sido un peligro mortal! —gritó uno de los amigos de Raiko.

Masaru, Serena y Akane lo miraron. Los chicos brincaron del susto.

—No me importan si son los del futuro, los matare cuando recupere mi energía—dijo Akane.

Masaru vio que salió algo del bolsillo de la chica.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Masaru mostrando una cajita cuadrada roja.

Serena y Akane agrandaron los ojos.

—¿Son condones? —preguntó Akane asombrada.

* * *

Después de un rato, Akane sale del armario con una peluca roja que llegaba al inicio de sus hombros con un pantalón hasta las rodillas color rojo y una blusa blanca holgada. Guardó todo lo que tenía en una bolsa grande color blanca y sonrió, pero al voltear miró el rostro de Ukyo con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro, como no soy la otra no me tienes miedo—dijo Akane—. Que por cierto…

—¡Si vas a decirme algo de mis arrugas no opines! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No tienes casi nada, ni siquiera se ve de lejos, te ves madura, pero sigues linda —dijo Akane para calmarla.

—Claro, tú lo dices porque jamás envejecerás—siguió llorando.

—Eres esposa de Ranma Saotome, es obvio que te miras bien.

—¡No me gusta que me digan que soy su esposa! ¡Además me sorprende que me lo digas así de tranquila!

—No es el mío, así que… pero la otra si se enojó—sonrió Akane.

—¡Ya entendí porque no estás enojada! —gruñó Ukyo—. Sabes que hará el trabajo que tú quieres, ¡son la misma!

—¿Has visto a Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

—Está en el campo, ya peleara con Ranma—respondió Ukyo.

—Ya veo, quería hablar con ella.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Bueno, en primera no he hablado con ella de lo que ha hecho en estos meses, si tiene amigos, o… novio—dijo Akane un poco preocupada.

Ukyo atragantó.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ukyo un poco nerviosa.

—Lo que sucede es que Ranma escuchó a Izanami hablando con alguien dándole "consejos" de que tipo de condón usar y si dolía o no, y lo que alarmó a Ranma es que ella había tenido su primera vez y que fue con un desgraciado que se aprovechó de ella. Aunque estoy pensando que Izanami no es de las chicas que se dejan, por lo que posiblemente lo hizo porque quiso y además de que si sabe de condones quiere decir que lo ha hecho varias veces—explicó con preocupación—. Aunque también me sorprende de ella porque jamás pensé que llegara a atraerle un chico, pero como vi que suspiró por Edik, quiere decir que ya despertó sus hormonas, la verdad se había tardado.

—¿y por qué… no hablas con su madre? —le sugirió.

—Lo intente, pero también es otra cosa que quiero hablar con ella, parece que ellas dos no se llevan bien y que no se acerca al otro Ranma. Con respecto a él, pienso que muy dentro sabía que él era el otro Ranma y por eso no lo hacía. Sabes que le tenía miedo por su comportamiento. Mi otra yo esta dolida porque él se lo oculto.

—Que triste—dijo Ukyo.

—Pero tendré que esperar hasta que acabe el combate… sabes, nunca los he visto combatiendo, será raro, pero no quisiera verlos.

—¿Por qué?

—Me los imagino y me dolería como ellos se lastiman—contestó Akane.

* * *

Izanami y Ranma estaban frente a frente en el campo mirándose con seriedad. Ranma seguía pensando del porqué se parecía a él. Mientras que Izanami sabía algo, él no debe de recordar que estuvo con Akane y por eso él no entendía la razón de su parecido.

—Quiero pregun…

—¡Tú puedes, Izanami! —le gritaron uno de los chicos.

—En esta ocasión no te cantaremos una porra porque… bueno, es como cantarle algo a la señora Akane—se rio Kaede con nervios.

Izanami alzó una ceja y los miró. Al ver su mirada saltaron con un grito.

Sin embargo, Kaede recordó algo.

—¡Pero… si podemos cantar algo! —habló Kaede. —. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria, hubo un festival en donde la señora Saotome nos obligó a cantar. ¿se acuerdan?

—Si—contestaron con cierto enojo porque fue fatal aquel día.

—¡Igual ganamos y es la única vez que ha sido buena con nosotras!

—Es cierto, nos compró helado. —comentó Raku del otro lado del campo en las butacas.

—Oye, ¿hiciste que los demás olvidaran lo que paso con Emi? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Si, solo nosotros y Ranma recuerdan. —contestó.

Con los chicos…

—¿Listos? —preguntó Kaede.

—Si—contestaron todos.

—Your tears are my fears are almost disappear, so let's share the perfect time..

For you and me. You knocked on my door. So let's start our journey. Because you came to see me first….

And your loneliness and kindness you could be my trigger. So let's share the perfect time…

Can you grab both my arms and we'll jump out the window. Let's see what the future holds... —cantaron los chicos.

—There's no time..

You cant ignore how you feel inside…

I can't wait to see them all from my heart…

Take my hand…

So show your smile…

I will stay with you so…

Oh. You are the one. I've got to hide"… —cantaron todos los chicos.

—Solo faltó la música—comentó Raku con una sonrisa. —Que recuerdos, por eso Maru no vino a cantar con ellos, detesto tanto a mi tía que prometió jamás cantar.

Izanami sonrió.

—No conocía esa canción—se dijo Izanami. —. Me imagino que los debió torturar—sonrió—. Ahora si… —miró a Ranma. —¿Qué decía? —preguntó con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Por qué te pareces a mí? —preguntó Ranma olvidando todo lo que paso anteriormente.

—Esa es una pregunta que por el momento no contestare, porque lo que me importa es esta pelea—contestó Izanami.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiero el dinero, es obvio—respondió—. Le debo a Emi y sería un descanso para mi salud mental. Me importa la pelea por eso empecemos o es que tienes miedo de ser rudo con una mujer. No te preocupes, no creo que lleguemos al extremo en el que llegaron los gemelos y Emi.

—Que descarada—habló Raku.

—¿Qué fue eso que paso? Apareció una chica que creía que era Akane, pero dudo que sea la que yo conocí porque debe de ser…

—No diga esa palabra porque ella lo detesta, ¿Cuántas veces cree que nos ha torturado? —señaló a los chicos.

Estos comenzaron a llorar.

—Incluso en los exámenes, no tiene compasión con ellos—comentó Izanami—. Da clases, tiene una escuela de paga especialmente para todo lo relacionado al ambiente policiaco.

Volviendo con Raku y Yasmina.

—¿Por qué descarada? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Resulta, que mis tíos son los ricos de la familia—mencionó Raku—. Si no fuera por el dojo, ellos tendrían el suficiente dinero para comprar una mansión.

—¿Tanto así?

—Si, hace poco Izanami cambió sus cosas al que era el cuarto de mi tía cuando era joven y como estaba al lado del de ella, rompió la pared para hacer más grande su cuarto… pero eso no lo hizo porque quería, sino por un pequeño incidente que sucedió, pero aprovechó para tener su propio baño y una colección de todo género de mangas. Ella dijo que por estar en los decadentes no tenía alguna afición, pero solo llegó al futuro y encontró muchas cosas que le gustó. Por eso pienso que Maru debe de salir con ella, es un buen partido. Por lado, Raiko no hizo lo de Izanami, pero si arregló su cuarto para tener espacio para todas sus figuras de naves de gundam, además de sus juegos de consola y computadora, es una colección grande, gastó 12,000 yenes e Izanami 21,000 yenes

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yasmina.

—Eso que no te he contado que mangas tiene Izanami, por eso nos encanta visitarla, pero tengo que ir con Emi para que me dejen pasar a su habitación. Es una tienda en una habitación de lujo con eso te digo todo. Por otro lado, si piensas que mi tío es un mantenido te equivocas, con el dojo y más las clases de combate en la escuela de mi tía, es más que suficiente para él.

Por otro lado, en el campo.

—¿Cuánto ganas al mes? —le preguntó Izanami.

—¡Qué preguntas hace! —exclamaron Yasmina y Raku al mismo tiempo.

—Tiene dinero y aun así hace esa pregunta—comentó Yasmina.

—Akane Tendo gana un aproximado de 260,000 yenes al mes—confesó Izanami.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Wow, definitivamente Izanami es un buen partido—comentó Raku.

Ranma se quedó paralizado.

—Yo gano, 70,000 yenes al mes—confesó Ranma.

—En conclusión, él es inferior a mi tía—se rio Raku.

—Pero bueno, creo que… —Izanami ya estaba enfrente de él con su puño cerca del estómago de Ranma y le dio un golpe bastante fuerte.

Ranma se sorprendió de la fuerza, solo se balanceó, pero no dejaba de sentir el dolor en su estómago. Después no le dio tiempo de esquivar a la patada de Izanami en el lado derecho del cuello de Ranma y lo lanzó casi cerca del final del campo. Él se levantó y miró a la chica.

—Estás peleando con todas tus fuerzas, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma.

—No—le sonrió Izanami.


	14. 39

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **39.**_

Al escuchar eso, se quedó asombrado. Recordó lo que paso con la otra chica, en verdad Akane ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellas.

—Te dije que pelearía en serio y eso es lo que quiero que hagas—dijo Izanami—, porque eras capaz de detenerme y no lo hiciste, ¿entonces?

—Yo no…

—Olvídate de que soy una chica—lo interrumpió.

—Soy un…

—En el combate no existe eso—lo volvió a interrumpir.

Ranma se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

—Dame un golpe. —le pidió Izanami—Esta vez no te haré nada—le sonrió.

Ranma abrió sus manos y junto sus dedos y con la esquina golpeó a Izanami en lado derecho del cuello de Izanami. Está le sonrió. La verdad de todo esto, es que no lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pero si lo suficiente para haberla noqueado.

—Eso no es todo lo que tienes—le dijo Izanami.

— _¿Por qué no puedo golpearla? —pensaba Ranma—. Hay algo extraño que siento al verla, ¿Qué significa?_

Los dos se dieron un puñetazo en el rostro con toda la fuerza posible. Sintieron un dolor fuerte, pero Izanami abrió su mano y encajó sus uñas en su frente, pero después lo levantó un poco. Ranma le dio una patada en su cuello y la alejó para que lo soltara, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

Yasmina los observaba, pero había algo extraño que no estaba encajando, pero no sabía que era.

Siguieron los golpes con una velocidad asombrosa, pero Yasmina seguía pensando que había algo que no estaba bien.

Ranma no podía seguir así pero no por estar cansado, sino porque no podía seguir atacándola. Se volvió acercar a ella y solo tenía sus manos con las de ella y se empujaban, pero solo hacían fuerza para no ser empujado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Izanami.

—He peleado con pocas chicas, pero para este momento ya hubiera terminado, solo que aquí hay problema y es que no usaba toda mi fuerza por ser educado, pero tú…

—Ya te dije que uses toda tu fuerza, aunque todos digan que eres un patán por dejar herida a una mujer. Esto es combate, no entiendo por qué a estas alturas piensan que las mujeres y los hombres no son iguales, pero sé que para que me golpees tengo que hacerte enojar de verdad, sin embargo, no te conozco…

Fue cuando Yasmina entendió lo que no estaba bien.

—Esa maldita…—gruñía Yasmina apretando los dientes—Para este momento ya lo hubieras dejado tirado, ahora lo entiendo todo… ¡Esa es la Izanami de este mundo!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Raku impactado—. No me sorprende que Izanami haya hecho esto, pero no se supone que…

—Raku, yo aún no la veo combatir a la de su mundo, pero ella es un ser muy inteligente. Sin que ella lo entrene, si lo ve como lo practican, ella lo puede copiar a la perfección. Además, lo que me tiene asombrada de ella es que tenga esa fuerza, eso es diferente.

—Como dice mi padre, Ranma Saotome es un hombre muy fuerte con el que tienes que tener cuidado y definitivamente su hija lo heredó.

— _Mejor dicho, no debes de tener cuidado, sino mucho cuidado porque la diferencia es que ella es peligrosa—pensó Yasmina._

* * *

—Así que… preparaste a la otra Izanami para que peleara con su padre.

—Era una pelea que no me correspondía—aclaró Izanami.

Izanami y Maru estaban comiendo en una cafetería amplia que estaba en el lugar del torneo.

—Sabes, así me gusta convivir, después de todo no ocupe la pistola contigo—dijo Izanami mostrando la pistola.

—¿y que se supone que harías con esa pistola? —preguntó.

—¿Para que se usa una pistola? —dijo lo obvio.

—Me ibas a matar sin motivo alguno. —le sonrió.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me hace pensar que si hay un motivo para…

Izanami se detuvo y respiró hondamente para controlarse porque estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—Estamos en un lugar público, no estamos en la azotea o en clases que esa última lo descubrió Emi, así que es más fácil que nos vean aquí, así que, para evitar las miradas y la vergüenza, ¿me puedes permitir que baje mi pierna de tu regazo? —apretaba los dientes.

—Esta vez tengo dos razones… primero, ¿quiero preguntarte qué problemas hay entre mi tía y tú?

—¿y desde cuando quieres saber mis cosas? —preguntó Izanami alzando una ceja.

—Hace días me contaste que sospechabas que mi tío recordaba lo sucedido anteriormente, y esa fue la primera vez que me contaste algo de tu vida.

—Pues si, tengo problemas con ella porque no puedo verla como mi madre y siente celos de que a la otra si, pero la verdad es que ni a ella la veo como mi mamá, así que no hay motivo por la que se comporte así.

—Lo que le molesta es que tú no confías en ella, pero en los demás si.

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo contaste? —le preguntó—. Se supone que me odias, ¿no?

Izanami atragantó porque era cierto.

—¿Por qué no pasamos a la segunda razón? —le pidió Izanami.

—No creo que te guste, por lo que seguiremos hablando de la primera hasta que lo comprenda.

—Estás hablando en serio porque tienes tu mano en mi pierna y las has dejado quieta—dijo Izanami—. No lo sé, muy dentro si quiero y hasta quiero pensar que es como la otra y que me trate de la misma manera que Akane…

—No tienes que pensar en la otra cuando estas con ella, nunca tuviste una madre por lo que intenta al menos convivir con ella y no pensar en la otra, imagina que es otra persona, mejor piensa en que es una mamá que quiere estar contigo—le aconsejó.

—Me es muy difícil.

—Intentarlo no te cuesta, te atreves a otras cosas, pero no a algo tan sencillo.

—Puede que sea cierto.

Izanami gritó de dolor porque Maru la estaba pellizcando.

—Ahora vamos a la segunda razón—alzó un poco la voz.

—Dijiste que no me iba a gustar—recordó y habló con una voz aguda porque no dejaba de pellizcarla. —. ¿Cuál es?

—Las chicas suspiraron por el chico que quiere el decadente y supe que entre ellas también estabas tú—le respondió.

—¿Y eso que tiene malo? Solo suspire, pero ahora…

—¿Qué solo suspiraste? ¿entonces qué es eso de que querías pelear con él solo para que te tocara?

Sintió más dolor.

—Hay muchas maneras de to…ahh.

—Además de que Raku dijo que no te complacían, por lo que yo no te complazco lo suficiente para que estés feliz.

—Cada vez lo haces con más fuerza, me vas a dejar una marca, además yo no dije eso.

—Pero si quieres que él te toque, quiere decir que no soy lo suficiente bueno para complacerte y quieres probar por otro lado.

—¡¿Tú complacerme?! Si te digo que no quiero y aun así lo sigues haciendo y ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso? no soy de estar buscando a cualquiera.

—Eso jamás me lo dijiste cuando fuiste a mi cuarto a las tres de la mañana de un viernes, eso me da a entender que si te atreves a buscar a cualquiera.

—¿También cómo me complacerás si me mandas un tanuki al mes para asustarme? Incluso lo hiciste en el pasado.

—Yo no te mande un tanuki en el pasado.

—¿eh?

—¡¿Quién te mando el tanuki?! —exigió Maru.

—Creí que habías sido tú, ¿Cómo sabré quien me mando el muñeco?

—No te creo—contesto apretándola aún más—. Además, no entiendo por qué te comportas como una víctima si tú fuiste quien comenzó todo esto.

—Estaba borracha, los borrachos hacen cosas locas—se justificó sin dejar de sentir dolor—. No te negare que estaba un poco consiente de lo que hacía, pero tampoco…

—Si en verdad no quisieras, desde cuándo lo hubieras detenido.

—¡Pero si intento pararte!

—Eres bastante agresiva para que no te dejaras, ¿entonces? Sera que si te gusta.

—Mejor dicho, ¿por qué no me has dejado si se supone que solo lo haces una vez? Lo que significa que te gusto… pero de la otra manera.

Maru se detuvo, ¿por qué dijo eso?

—Gracias. —suspiró de alivio bajando su pierna.

Akane iba entrando a la cafetería y visualizó a Izanami. Se acercó a ella e Izanami brincó del susto.

—Se supone que estabas con…—Akane comprendió todo—. Preparaste a la otra para pelear ¿no?

—Que bien me conoces. —sonrió Izanami.

Se sentó al lado de Izanami y enfrente de Maru.

—Tiempo sin vernos—le sonrió a Maru.

Él solo asintió.

Fue cuando Akane se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Interrumpí algo?

—No, para nada—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, ok—dijo Akane no muy convencida de eso.

—¿Ya comenzaron? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si

—Me imagino que le hicieron porra.

Akane gruñó de solo recordarlo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo hicieron porque era como cantarle a tu mamá—explicó Akane.

—Fue una respuesta clara—comentó Maru.

Izanami le dio una patada.

—Pero si le cantaron una canción que iba más o menos… no sé, mencionaron "perfect time" o algo así.

—Y yo que pensé que no volverían a cantarla. —comentó Maru.

—Mencionaron que mi otra yo los obligó a cantarla cuando estaban en la secundaria.

—A partir de ahí prometí jamás volver a cantar. —recordó.

—¿Así que cantas? Ya veo—dijo Izanami. —. Me gustaría escucharte y si lo haces te daré lo que quieres—le sonrió.

—No estoy tan desesperado… iré por más agua—se levantó y se fue.

Akane miró a Izanami queriendo analizarla.

—Es un maldito—masculló Izanami.

—¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? —preguntó Akane.

—¿A que te refieres? —miró a otro lado para que no viera que estaba nerviosa.

—Ranma me comentó que te escuchó hablando con alguien que te preguntó si dolía o no cuanto tenían su primera vez y además de que tipo de condones usar. Al final supe que se trataba de Emi porque le encontré condones en sus pantalones y ni preguntes cómo se puso Shun cuando la llevamos a la enfermería.

—Es un chismoso de primera, parece que ya le afecto su maldición en el cerebro—contestó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? —exigió Akane mirando a Izanami intimidantemente porque sabía que así le sacaría la información.

—No diré nada porque la otra se enojará si te digo.

—En ese caso, yo tengo la culpa de que no confíes en ella, ¿verdad?

—No, tampoco te veo como mi mamá, pero… hace rato me dijo Maru que puedo confiar en todos menos en ellos, pero… no sé, siento que me puedan juzgar o no sé.

—Me da a entender que este cambio abrupto te afectó, ¿verdad?

—Supongo.

Maru regresó y le dejó comida a Akane.

—¡Que lindo! —dijo Akane.

—Yo lo pagare.

—Si, está de buen humor—comentó Izanami.

—Tu pagaras el tuyo—sonrió Maru.

—¡Qué! Me invitaste a que me sentara.

—Corrección, tu llegaste y te acercaste con una pistola en la mano, pero al verme comer te dio hambre y compraste, más nunca te dije que te invitaba—le recordó.

—¿Y por qué con una pistola? —preguntó Akane con comida en la boca.

—Costumbre—se justificó Izanami. —. Yo no pagare lo mío—le dejo en claro—. No traigo dinero.

Akane tosió al ahogarse con la comida.

—¿Qué no traes dinero? —Akane alzó una ceja.

Akane se levantó y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de Izanami su cartera.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Izanami.

Akane se volvió a sentar con la cartera en la mano y la abrió.

—¡Ves! No hay ni un solo billete—dijo Izanami.

—No, pero hay una tarjeta—Akane mostró la tarjeta—. Todavía dices que no eres feliz.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Izanami un poco asustada.

—Hace rato en el combate, Izanami, la otra le preguntó a Ranma cuanto ganaba y ella dijo que Akane ganaba un aproximado de 260,000 yenes al mes, lo que da un total de 3,120,000 yenes al año.

Maru que tomaba un vaso de agua se ahogó al escuchar eso.

— _¿Qué he estado haciendo con ella?_ —se dijo así mismo.

—Y eso que aún no sé cuánto gana Ranma, pero… mi futuro se ve prometedor—sonrió Akane.

—Si es verdad, pero eso no es algo que debo de estar divulgando—aclaró Izanami.

—Pues es cierto.

—Solo mi familia y amigos cercanos lo saben—sonrió Izanami.

Izanami sintió otro pellizco de parte de Maru.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane por las muecas de "dolor" que hacía.

—Yo no sabía nada—comentó.

—Tal vez tu mamá no te lo comentó—deducía Izanami sin dejar de sentir dolor.

—Iré al baño—anunció Akane y se levantó.

Solo esperaron a que no se viera e Izanami intentó alejarse de él.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si solo tu familia y amigos cercanos lo sabían, ¿entonces que soy yo? ¿Raku lo sabe?

—Pues… si…—intentaba responder, pero él no dejaba de pellizcarla—Emi y Raku fueron a mi casa y cuando él estaba en mi habitación tuve que decirle porque vio mi colección de mangas—explicó—. Además era obvio, si ella cobra por su escuela y estamos hablando de más de dos mil alumnos contando con escuela secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, ¿Dónde crees que se va ese dinero?

—¿Quiere decir que él si ha ido a tu habitación? Mientras que yo si tuve la amabilidad de que entraras al mío o bueno, tú entraste, pero a mi jamás me has invitado. Cuando esto acabe iré con Emi y solo espero que vea un estante donde estén los seis tanuki que te he enviado.

Maru dejó de pellizcarla al ver que regresaba Akane. Ella noto algo raro nuevamente.

—¿Paso algo mientras no estaba? —preguntó Akane.

—Para nada—sonrieron ambos.

Akane no estaba convencida de eso, sabía que algo escondían.

—Como sea, después de pensarlo es cierto, no es algo que se tiene que comentar porque luego están los que quieren estar contigo por conveniencia y como tienes un grupo de admiradores, creo que aumentaría más si todos se enteren que eso gana tu mamá al mes—analizó Akane.

—Iré por otro vaso de agua—dijo Maru levantándose rápidamente _—. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? Incluso si pensé en eso, los otros no serán la excepción. Tengo que hacer algo._

Izanami suspiró.

—¿Por qué suspiras? —preguntó Akane un poco agresiva—. ¿Por qué se fue? Dime lo que se traen ustedes dos, no soy tonta.

—Ya te dije que nada, solo me lo encontré aquí y platicábamos, a veces lo hacemos—contestó.

—¿Hacer qué? —siguió el interrogatorio.

—¡Oye ¿Qué cosas estas imaginando?! ¡Si te refieres a eso, te equivocas! ¿No puedo estar platicando con un hombre? —se quejó.

—De cualquier manera, ten mucho cuidado con la cuestión del dinero. Solo espero que no lo utilices para tener lo que quieres. A veces las mujeres utilizan esa arma para retenerlos.

Izanami pestañó dos veces.

—Explícate—pidió acercando su silla a la de ella.

—Hay veces en que los hombres te quieren para ciertas cosas… ya sabes a lo que me refiero, pero después se cansan de una y busca a otra, pero en ocasiones está el dinero de por medio. A lo que voy es que si eres el juguete de un hombre y él te dice que ya no quiere algo contigo, no te pongas caprichosa y lo retengas con dinero.

—Soy caprichosa, pero no ha ese grado.

—Si, pero ponte en lugar de esa chica, si eres un juguete, ¿Qué pasara cuando él se canse de ti porque encontró a otro juguete más bonito? —le sonrió.

Efectivamente pensó en su situación. Era cierto, tanto tiempo que la ha utilizado, no se había puesto a pensar el día en el que se canse de ella.

—Es más, que pase, no sé, unos días en el que ella este lejos de él, ¿Qué haría él en esos días? —preguntó Akane queriéndose reír de la cara de Izanami.

—Creo que iré al baño—le sonrió y se levantó.

Mientras caminaba demostraba en su cara lo molesta que estaba.

—Yo soy mejor juguete que otro juguete—se dijo.

Akane se quedó sola en la mesa, pero le llamó la atención la televisión en donde se mostraba el combate. Verlos competir hacía que le doliera, aunque no fuera los que conocía.

* * *

Ranma e Izanami respiraban agitadamente, sin embargo, ella estaba molesta porque no demostraba su verdadera fuerza. Muchos años lo miraba en los torneos a escondida de su madre y hermano, lo ha visto como pelea y no mira lo que ella ha visto en estos años.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tu verdadera fuerza? —preguntó Izanami—. ¿Por ser una chica?

—No—respondió Ranma—. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Tú tienes algo que me confunde y más tu parecido conmigo, ¿Quién eres?

Izanami se acercó y nuevamente le dio un puñetazo y otro a gran velocidad. Solo que termino cansándose al ver que esté no respondía.

—Solo dame un golpe, el más fuerte que jamás has dado—le pidió —. Creo que… mi maestra no ha sabido entrenarme como debó, ni siquiera puedo provocar a un hombre… no vale la pena sus enseñanzas…

—Lo esta provocando—dijo Yasmina.

—Él debe de pensar que mi tía es su maestra, si ella la ofende en su cara sacara su lado fuerte—comentó Raku—. Se trata de la mujer que ama.

En el campo…

—Ni modo, ella es poca cosa para mí, no vale…

Ranma le dio un puñetazo y ella al fin sintió su verdadera fuerza. Pensaba que seguiría, pero con eso se conformaba. Ella se alejó de él y le sonrió.

Ranma se sentía mal, pero el hecho de que ofendiera a Akane no lo podía soportar porque sabía que hacía un esfuerzo por su entrenamiento.

—Te lo agradezco—dijo Izanami—. Solamente quería eso, saber que se siente un golpe de parte tuya. Ahora si podría morir en paz y solamente decirte que no te necesito en mi vida a partir de aquí… papá.

Ella cayó al suelo y perdió el conocimiento.


	15. 40

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **40.**_

Los dos Ranma se quedaron en silencio después de que Serena se fue y se sentaron en el piso recargándose de la pared y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué debería hacer entonces? —preguntó Ranma del futuro.

—Conociendo a Akane, yo creo que se calmara en un rato—contestó el otro Ranma—. Después querrá hablar, pero esta vez no metas la pata porque así somos. Creo que esta vez deben de poner en claro las cosas.

—Debí decirles en el momento en que regresamos. Les hubiera pedido perdón por lo que hice y si no me aceptaban, hubiera luchado por ellos—pensó—. Pero tal vez, mi pesadilla se hará realidad.

—Deja de pensar en eso, Izanami puede enojarse con lo que le pueda pasar, pero llegar a esos extremos, lo dudo.

—¿Y si hubiera sido yo en ese sueño? —se preguntó—. Ella no me dice papá, puede ser que con el tiempo solo me diga Ranma. Tendría más coherencia porque hice sufrir a tu Akane, aunque suene cruel decir que es más importante lo que yo le hice a esa Akane que a su madre.

—Debes de quitarte eso de la cabeza, no sucederá, fue una pesadilla—dijo Ranma del presente—. ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió.

Él asintió.

La puerta se abrió y salió Akane.

—¿Podemos hablar? —le pidió Akane.

El otro Ranma se levantó y entró al edificio y se encontró a los dos Raiko.

—Pensé que… esto lo vería más adelante—dijo Ranma con un poco de nervios porque él otro lo miraba feo.

Raiko miró a su otro yo.

—No te atrevas a golpearlo porque él fue el único que tuvo a sus hijos desde que nacieron—comentó Raiko.

—Lo sé, perdón. —contestó—. Pero debó de detener a mi hermana, está peleando con él y además estoy preocupado de que sea una presa fácil en la escuela.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Mi hermana acaba de decir cuánto gana mi mamá al mes. —contestó Raiko de este mundo.

—Akane gana bien, pero no tanto para que vivamos como reyes.

—Si, que por cierto, mi mamá de tu época ya sabe que trabajas de maid en un restaurante—le mencionó Raiko del futuro.

Ranma se quedó paralizado, estaba muerto.

—Pero mamá aun no funda la escuela, para eso falta cinco años en su época—avisó Raiko del futuro —. A lo que voy es que Izanami dijo cuánto gana mi mamá al mes y si dice que será una presa fácil es porque mamá gana un aproximado de 260,000 yenes al mes.

Ranma puso los ojos en blanco. Su cerebro no captaba lo que escuchó. No le había querido decir a Akane que no les alcanzaba ni siquiera con las clases en el dojo por no querer preocuparla o que trabajara más, decidió buscar esa opción porque no quería pasar menos tiempo con ella y mientras él trabajaba dejaba a sus hijos con Ukyo.

—Debo de decirle a Akane que la apoyare con la escuela—decidió Ranma —. Así a mis hijos no les faltara nada.

—Bueno, al menos no lo dijo por interés. —dijo Raiko del futuro para si mismo.

* * *

Cuando escuchó eso y la miró caer sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿qué había dicho? ¿escuchó bien? ¿pero cómo ocurrió esto? Era verdad, era obvio que es su hija, es idéntica a él. No habría motivo para mentir, solo que… ¿Quién era su madre? Se puso analizar, jamás ha estado con otra mujer y rara vez con Ukyo, pero… agrandó los ojos al recordar algo, un sueño. Hace 22 años tuvo un sueño en donde estuvo con Akane, y despertó en ese lugar donde lo hicieron, pero ella no estaba. Pensaba que tal vez el lugar fue su ultimo recuerdo por lo que en su sueño vivió eso con Akane.

—No fue un sueño—dijo Ranma con la mirada perdida.

Los chicos saltaron la barda no creyendo lo que sucedió. Raku y Yasmina hicieron lo mismo.

Todos se acercaron y Kaede puso la cabeza de Izanami en su regazo.

—Perdimos a nuestra líder—lloraba uno de los chicos.

—Raiko es su líder ¿no? —preguntó Raku.

—¿Quién es Raiko? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Fue una respuesta clara—comentó Yasmina.

—Como que hemos dado mucho esa respuesta en estos últimos capítulos ¿no? —preguntó Raku.

—Se fue, ahora que sabemos que es rica—siguió llorando el mismo chico.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —se molestó Kaede.

—¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta? La tía Akane es dueña de una escuela de elite dedicado a la criminología, ¿Dónde cree que se va ese dinero? —dijo Raku lo obvio.

Ranma se acercó y agarró a Izanami en brazos y salió corriendo para llevarla a un lugar en donde la pudieran atender.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció con ella.

—Un pequeño dato que se me había olvidado, ella es la Izanami de este mundo—mencionó Raku.

—Oh… ya veo. —dijeron los chicos.

Yasmina miró a Edik y ahora seguía para derrotarlo y evitar que tome el decadente.

* * *

Ranma y Akane del futuro estaban sentados en el suelo donde había estado hace unos momentos con su otro yo. No se miraban, solo estaban pensativos porque no sabían que decir. Sin embargo, Ranma sabía que él debía de comenzar.

—Si no les dije, fue por miedo a su rechazo—habló Ranma —. Cuando entré a la casa, ese día y miré las fotos en el mueble que está en la entrada, como sonreían, decidí no hablar porque quería comenzar de nuevo.

—Sé que lo hiciste por nosotros—habló Akane —. Yo pensaba lo mismo en ese momento— sonrió—, aquel día en el que salimos a comer un helado y llevamos a nuestros hijos a la tienda de revistas, fue algo que siempre soñé, estar divirtiéndonos en familia, algo que le negué a Raiko e Izanami.

—Ella no vivió con un padre, una madre y un hermano por lo que se le hace difícil acostumbrarse a nosotros y la verdad, me di por vencido de que algún día me dé un abrazo y me diga "te quiero, papá".

—Yo aún no, ella nos aprecia, pero tengo la esperanza de que me dirá esa palabra y sé que a ti también te dirá papá. Raiko no tardó mucho, una semana exactamente—sonrió.

Ranma sonrió.

—Pero fue porque quería dinero para arreglar su computadora por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de una semana.

—Pero Izanami…—suspiró—no nos puede decir por nuestros nombres, pero bien que sabe convencerte para que hagas lo que tú digas. Ahora entiendo por qué no puedes decirle que no porque no quieres estar mal con ella.

—Viví sin ella muchos años. —se justificó.

—Yo también, pero no por eso le diré que si a su capricho de agrandar su cuarto, con baño privado, closet grande, un estante de revistas y mangas.

—No se dio por vencida porque sabes lo que hizo.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien… —se lamentaba Akane.

* * *

 _Unos meses atrás…_

—Te explicare mi proyecto—habló Izanami con una sonrisa y una hoja grande con un diseño que ella había hecho.

Ella estaba en su habitación y Akane escuchaba atentamente, pero presentía que era otro capricho más de parte suya.

—La habitación de al lado había sido tu cuarto y la verdad solo hay cajas y eso podría estar en el sótano, por lo que ya casi no me queda espacio para mis revistas y mangas, que además uno de mis favoritos tendrá serie y saldrá en blu-bay.

—Blu-ray. —corrigió Akane.

—Lo que sea, y otra que es importante, Raiko se tarda en el baño todas las mañanas y siempre es una guerra entre nosotros, por lo que también habría espacio para un baño para mi sola, yo lo decoraría a mi gusto. Observa bien el diseño, ya vi cuanto mide cada rincón y es perfecto, tendré una colección increíble y más espacio, además cambiare la pintura de aquí por uno un poco más claro, pero si dejar de ser el color de la frambuesa porque dices que es muy oscuro y la ver…

—Al punto, lo que quieres es dinero, ¿Cuánto?

—Hice las cuentas y por tumbar la pared, más lo que comprare sería más o menos unos 23,890 yenes.

—¡Estás loca, yo no gastare eso en tu idea absurda! —exclamó Akane.

—Pero si tienes dinero.

—No tengo dinero para todo esto. —aclaró Akane.

Izanami se acercó a ella y entrecerró los ojos.

—Hice una investigación y resulta que haciendo cuentas de la mensualidad de cada alumno que está en esa escuela y dio como resultado 260,000 yenes, y más lo que compra él para la comida y en cantidad no podía creer que utilizara solo eso por las clases del dojo y más lo que le debes pagar por las clases que da en la escuela, ¿entonces?

—Una cosa es que…

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que éramos ricos?

—No es que seamos ricos, solo estamos bien económicamente—aclaró Akane.

—No te creo.

—El hecho de que tengamos dinero no quiere decir que podamos gastarlo en lo que sea que no ocupamos y esto no lo ocupas… solo lo haces para tener más espacio y un baño para ti sola.

—¡Es que es increíble que los cuatro compartamos baño pudiendo tener uno en su cuarto! —exclamó Izanami.

—No te daré dinero—le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Izanami comenzó a hacer berrinche, pero después sonrió. Akane llegó a las escaleras, pero Izanami la llamó.

—En ese caso tendré que usar el plan "B" que se llama "Destrucción"

Akane se quedó sin parpadear, ¿Qué tramara? Jamás se puede confiar en sus amenazas porque sus amenazas eran peligrosas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ranma que estaba a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Creo que tu hija cometerá una locura.

Regresó a la habitación de Izanami y Ranma la siguió. Al llegar a la habitación saltaron del susto, pero a la vez entrando en pánico porque Izanami señalaba la pared que quería romper con una pistola de bengala.

—¡No te atrevas Izanami Saotome! —gritó Akane.

—Hay una manera para que se haga de la manera correcta —le dio una sonrisa desafiante. —. ¿piensas que te tengo miedo? Yo no soy Raiko, yo no tengo pesadillas con tus castigos.

—Lo haces y te vas a una escuela militar—amenazó Akane.

—Ya estuve en una por cinco años—contestó con esa misma sonrisa.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Akane—. Mis respetos a Shun y Usui por aguantarla tantos años—se dijo para si misma—. ¡Suelta la pistola de bengala!

—No lo haré hasta que me des los 23,690 yenes—se acomodó para apuntar su objetivo.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —exigió Ranma.

—Tu hija quiere agrandar su cuarto. Romperá la pared, pintará y además quiere que le hagamos un baño para ella, pero le dije que no y me está amenazando con romper la pared—respondió Akane—. No te quedes parado, dile algo.

—Izanami, suelta la pistola y lo hablaremos con calma y no te preocupes, yo controlo a tu madre—dijo con calma.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo agresiva?! —le gritó.

—No dije que lo eras—aclaró—. Pero llegas a alterarte un poco… mucho, mejor dicho.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Raiko.

—¡Tu hermana quiere destruir la pared para agrandar su cuarto! —contestó señalando a Izanami.

—No usare la pistola de bengala hasta que me des los 23,690 yenes.

—Que curioso porque también venía con esa propuesta para agrandar el mío porque el cuarto que está al lado no se usa —dijo mostrando su diseño—. Lo que es la telepatía gemela, aunque yo ocupo 21,999 o bueno 22,000 yenes.

—¡No los entiendo! ¡Yo fui feliz con mi cuarto sin baño, ni estantes, ni nada! ¡Su padre también, solo se quejaba de que su abuelo dormía con él, pero nada más eso! ¡Ranma diles algo!

El teléfono de Izanami vibró y de la desesperación contestó rápidamente.

—¡No me molestes ahorita, estoy haciendo algo importante y urgente! —le dijo de mal humor—. Pues hazlo, no me importa igual no me haces caso cuando te digo que no—le colgó—. Dejare la pistola de bengala si me dan el dinero.

—¡Me estás hablando como si fueras una ladrona! —explotó Akane.

El teléfono de Raiko vibró y contestó.

—Hola.

Izanami y Akane seguían peleando y Ranma intentaba detenerlas.

—Si, lo que sucede es que mi hermana quiere agrandar su cuarto y mi mamá dijo que no y la está amenazando con destruir la pared con una pistola de bengala—explicó. —. Si la misma que uso para callar a los chicos. Recuerda que te había comentado lo de agrandar mi cuarto, Maru. Parece ser que mi hermana y yo nuevamente tuvimos la misma idea al mismo tiempo—sonrió—. Después hablamos porque mi mamá y mi hermana están a punto de matarse.

Raiko terminó la llamada.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Ranma—. Yo soy el que manda en esta casa y tú dejaras la pistola y me la darás y tú y yo hablaremos de esto, ¿entendieron?

—¡No tengo que hablar de esto!

—En ese caso, propongo esto y también va para Raiko, haremos cuentas…

—¡Qué cuentas si tienen dinero!

—¡Déjame hablar, Izanami! —le quitó la palabra—. A lo que voy es que nos organizaremos…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Akane—. No podemos estar haciendo lo que ella quiere.

Izanami comenzó a llorar.

—¡Ni te atrevas a abrazarla! —detuvo Akane a Ranma porque él se iba a acercar a ella —. Te va a convencer y solo está actuando, ¿Qué chica de 21 años chantajea así a sus padres?

—Quiere agrandar su cuarto, si tenemos esa cantidad y además…

Raiko no prestaba atención hasta que vio a su hermana y se alarmó.

—¡Izanami no lo hagas!

Ranma y Akane voltearon e Izanami apuntó la pared y disparó tres veces en diferentes lados. Ranma, Akane y Raiko se quedaron con la boca abierta. El celular de Raiko volvió a vibrar y contestó.

—¿Qué si que paso? Izanami disparó y rompió la pared… si, yo también pienso lo mismo.

Izanami dejó la pistola en el suelo y le sonrió a Akane.

—Creo que no nos quedara de otra, porque repararla cuesta exactamente lo mismo que pido.

Akane entendió todo, ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, eso es tener una mente malvada en su máxima expresión.

—¡Te voy a matar! —explotó Akane.

Ranma y Raiko la agarraron cuando vieron que se lanzaría a ella.

—¡Te voy a amarrar, te lanzare al estanque con hielo y echare muchos gatos para que te coman viva y ahora si me tendrás miedo y estaré en tus pesadillas!

Izanami se fue brincando sin importarle las amenazas de su madre.

* * *

—Después Raiko hizo lo mismo por lo que tampoco nos quedó de otra—rio Ranma.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hablamos solo de dinero? No sé cómo Izanami se dio cuenta de lo que ganaba y de ahí aprovechó porque pensaba que nos sobraría, pero no estaré gastando nuestro dinero en caprichos de ella— dijo Akane—. Una vez, me chantajeó para que le comprara un pastel completo de frambuesa, a cambio de que me diría mamá. Estaba desesperada y por eso se lo compré, pero no cumplió su promesa porque le hizo daño y la llevamos al hospital.

—La verdad es que pensaba que nuestros hijos serían un caos, pero Izanami vale por diez.

—Raiko también tienes sus momentos y más si Izanami lo lleva con ella—se rio Akane.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?

Ellos se vieron y sonrieron.

—Te amo—dijeron ambos pegando sus frentes con esa misma sonrisa.

* * *

Akane del presente ya no quiso ver más la pelea en la televisión, pero por el modo en el que Ranma se llevó a Izanami dedujo que ella le dijo que era su hija. Maru regresó y Akane seguiría con su juego.

—Fue al baño si ibas a preguntar por ella—habló Akane.

—No iba a preguntar por ella—aclaró—. Se quedó con la tarjeta, ¿no?

—Si, pero… —Akane la buscó porque la había dejado en la mesa.

Él le sonrió y después Akane suspiró.

—Te llevaste la tarjeta y pagaste.

—Dinero no le sobra—se justificó.

—Supongo—volvió a suspirar—, tal vez lo haga seguido cuando sale con sus amigos.

Maru le prestó más atención a Akane cuando mencionó eso.

—Digo, es que Izanami debió ponerse loca cuando supo que sus padres tienen un nivel económico muy alto.

—Ella destruyó una pared de su habitación para provocar a mi tía y cumpliera su capricho de agrandar su cuarto—le mencionó.

—Izanami siempre se las ingenia para salirse con la suya, por eso si quiere… no sé, le guste un chico o como Edik, ella dijo que quería pelear con él para que la tocara—le sonrió.

—Tal vez lo dijo de broma.

—¿y si no? —preguntó Akane sonriéndole.

Tampoco se había puesto a pensar en eso.

—Izanami no se daba tiempo para ella sola, por eso me imagino que llegando allá, buscó con que divertirse.

—Sale mucho con Emi de compras—aclaró o más bien intentaba convencerse de que así era.

—Puede ser, pero supe que tiene admiradores y pues yo conozco muy bien a Izanami y le gusta presumir, entonces al menos una o dos veces, tal vez muchas veces ha salido con un chico para, no sé, para sentirse la mejor. _Si sigo así, averiguare lo que estoy pensando. Si nuevamente me contesta con una justificación a mis insinuaciones, daré por hecho de que hay algo entre ellos_ —pensó con maldad.

No quería verse que cada vez se estaba molestando porque si ella dice eso es porque la conoce bien y eso quiere decir que si es capaz de hacerlo.

—He sabido que ella se va a esconder a la azotea de la escuela porque no le gusta tenerlos cerca—contestó.

Akane dejó de sonreír y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Por qué te estas justificando a todo lo que te estoy diciendo? —preguntó Akane—. ¿Piensas que soy tonta?

—Si Izanami le dijo algo miente para dejarme en ridículo—respondió rápidamente.

—Izanami no me dijo nada, es más, intente hacerlo, pero parece que algo la mantiene callada porque a mí me cuenta todo—dijo Akane—. De una vez dime, ¿quieres a Izanami como juguete de oro o quieres ser mi yerno? —le sonrió en la segunda opción.

* * *

Kasumi estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena y escuchando la televisión donde miraba el torneo. A pesar de los años y de lo que paso, no se perdía ninguno cada año para ver a Ranma. Convivió mucho tiempo con él que aún lo consideraba como de la familia. Sin embargo, no se esperó que Izanami entrara al torneo y eso la preocupó porque Ranma pelearía con ella, pero cuando se la llevó, pensó que posiblemente le dijo la verdad.

—Debería de llamarle a Akane—se dijo consternada—. Pero conociendo a mi sobrina sé que lo hizo a escondida de ella.

—No te preocupes, mamá, yo me encargó de eso—dijo Aki.

—¡Aki saliste de tu habitación! —exclamó Kasumi con felicidad—. Has crecido

—Mamá me viste ayer porque me llevaste ropa para acomodar en mi armario—le recordó.

—Oh, es cierto.

Aki miró la televisión y mostraba a la chica del primer mundo y su contrincante que era Edik.

—Debo de apresurarme antes de que esos dos se maten porque se arrepentirán—se dijo apretando el sobre manila que tenía en sus manos.


	16. 41

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **41.**_

Ranma se acomodó en la cama para estar más cerca de su recién descubierta hija. Puso su brazo atrás de la cabeza de Izanami y su otra mano pasando por su cintura hasta su espalda baja y la acercó a ella para abrazarla y su cabeza la pegó con la de ella.

—Perdón por lastimarse—se disculpó—. Fui muy cruel contigo, aunque no utilice toda mi fuerza porque había algo que me detenía, porque eres algo mío y de Akane—le dio un pequeño beso en su frente, pero con mucho cuidado por sus heridas que ya habían sido vendadas—. No entiendo por qué Akane no me dijo nada, debió buscarme y habría dejado a Ukyo para estar con ustedes. Por eso me decías que te golpeara con todas mis fuerzas, querías saber y sentir que tan fuerte era, pero también me dijiste que querías demostrarme que no era necesario en tu vida y eso me duele porque presiento que no quieres que conviva contigo y yo si quiero estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante. Estoy molesto con Akane por no decirme… pero, no te apellidas como Akane, eso quiere decir que… ¿tienes otro papá?

Pensar en eso lo ponía más molesto porque Akane no le permitió verla y le dio otra figura paterna.

—Le dejare en claro que yo soy tu padre y no él. Le reclamare a Akane porque esto no se lo perdonare.

Del otro lado, dos chicos estaban descansando y tenía muchas heridas que ya habían sido tratadas, pero despertaron de golpe y se sentaron en la cama y se miraron.

—Huele a gemelo—dijeron los gemelos.

Los chicos se levantaron y buscaron ese aroma hasta que vieron a Izanami con Ranma. Se acercaron y comenzaron a olfatearla.

—¡¿Oigan qué hacen?! ¡Aléjense de ella! —exclamó Ranma.

—Es inevitable—dijo Edika.

—Esta chica huele a gemela—señaló Erika.

—¿gemela? —preguntó Ranma levantándose de la cama.

—Si—afirmó Erika—. Somos gemelos y tenemos un olfato que hace que identifiquemos a un gemelo, por lo que ella tiene una gemela o un gemelo.

Ranma se quedó confundido. Miró a su hija, pero no podía confirmar lo que dijo esos chicos, será hasta que despierte y le diga.

* * *

—No entendí la pregunta—respondió Maru.

Akane gruñó.

—Claro que entendiste la pregunta—dijo Akane—. Me daré a explicar—le sonrió—. Cuando Ranma y yo estudiábamos, yo tenía mi club de fans, sin embargo, Ranma acabo con eso, ya que les demostró que era fuerte y no iban a poder competir con él, pero Ranma daba provecho de su maldición para conseguir un helado gratis, etcétera, pero iré al punto. Izanami tiene muchas cosas de Ranma y una de esas es que es creída. Por lo que cuando dijo Raku que tenía admiradores, pensé que tal vez Izanami se aprovecha de eso para que le compren algo, pero ahora saber que tiene dinero y tarjeta de crédito—señaló la tarjeta que tenía Maru—, descartó eso, entonces lo que queda es que Izanami se sienta grandiosa al saber que todos los hombres estaban a sus pies, sobre todo Raiko. Solo habría dos chicos que no la siguieran, tú y Raku, pero lo poco que he conocido a Raku dudo que se tome las cosas enserio, además dijo que si Izanami le pidiera una cita no le sería indiferente.

El chico comenzó a mover su pie para controlarse.

—Entonces, solo quedas tú—sonrió Akane—. Si tu fueras el único que no estuviera interesado en ella o al menos un cumplido, ella iría tras de ti para que le dijeras al menos un "cariñito" —dio a entender las comillas con sus dedos—, tú la detenías y le decías que no estabas interesado en ella, entonces comenzó a acosarte hasta llegar a su último recurso y era…

—Suficiente, si paso como lo dice—la detuvo.

—Aún no termino—quiso continuar porque vio que Izanami salía a escondidas de la cafetería por lo que lo mantendría distraído—. Paso y lo raro de todo es que si no estuvieras interesado en ella no hubieras seguido, por lo que si te debió gustar.

—Solo paso una vez.

—¿y los tanukis? Ranma me contó que le llego un tanuki y que Izanami salió llorando y corriendo a su cuarto diciendo _"me encontró"_ —imitó su voz. —. Así que sé que tú le envías tanukis, además Ranma escuchó a Izanami hablando con Emi y mi sobrina le preguntaba si dolía o no dolía, además de decirle que no usara condones baratos porque se rompen, y sé que fue Emi porque entonces lo han hecho más de una vez, entonces vuelvo a hacerte la pregunta, ¿quieres a Izanami como juguete de oro o quieres ser mi yerno?

* * *

Finalmente, Edik y Yasmina estaban frente a frente, los dos estaban decididos a terminar con esto de una vez.

 _¡Papá! ¡Papá!_

 _¡Edik! ¡Edik! ¡Hermanito!_

El solo recordar la voz de su hermana como moría en llamas hacía que le diera más coraje. Lo único que odiaba es que no podía hacer nada por regresar el tiempo porque el decadente no podía revivirlos o cambiar el pasado porque su mundo era el único que no tenía pasado y futuro, solo era el presente a diferencia del mundo humano.

—¿te quedaras ahí sin hacer nada? —preguntó Yasmina.

Él salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

Las chicas se levantaron y Raku y los demás chicos quedaron confusos ante eso.

— _¡Edik! ¡Edik! ¡Te queremos te queremos amor mío!_

—¡¿Por qué le cantan al enemigo?! —dijo uno de los chicos.

—Solo observen a la pobre—Raku señaló a Yasmina—, esta triste.

Yasmina no estaba triste sino molesta y haciendo berrinche.

Los chicos se levantaron y respiraron hondamente.

— _Under pressure you are waiting for direction, Going on the road without your mind, All misleads they give ignoring our decisions, Killing yourself your soul we have inside, No one else but you are I'm waiting for, We can start it on just right here right now, Fear and circulation, But I am ready now, We can struggle and muzzle the world before it fades away, Raise your flag, koe no kagiri, koe no kagiri sakende, Kitto itsuka, itsuka dokoka, tadoritsuku to shinjite…_

—Parece ser que Raiko les contagio la fiebre de Iron-Blooded Orphans—opinó Raku teniendo en su regazo a Ryoga aún como cerdito—Sigo prefiriendo Gundam Wing.

—¡¿Entonces quieres que cantemos Just Communication?! —le preguntó uno de los chicos a Raku.

—No gracias—rechazó la propuesta—. Izanami y Maru prefiere Gundam Seed.

—¿Entonces quieres que cantemos Invoke? —preguntó otro chico.

—Así estoy bien—contestó Raku.

Yasmina aprovechó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro de Edik, pero él la agarró del cuello y la aventó a unos pocos metros de él.

—Todo lo haré por mis padres y mi hermana—se dijo Edik.

* * *

Maru tardó en responder, se veía tranquilo, pero estaba incómodo.

—¿entonces? —preguntó Akane.

—Admito lo primero, pero no pasó nada después de esa noche—siguió negando.

—¡¿Por qué lo niegas?! —gritó Akane golpeando la mesa—. ¡Es increíble que Izanami y yo tengamos la misma mala suerte de encontrarnos a hombres que niegan sus sentimientos!

Él tenía paciencia porque no le quería gritar porque no por ser su tía, es más, no le tenía miedo a ninguna de las dos, pero el tema de Izanami era algo que quería evitar hablar. No sabía si decirle la verdad o no, pero era un hecho que no lo dejara en paz hasta que confiese. Respiró y exhaló y solo se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Me gusta como juguete—respondió.

Akane alzó una ceja.

—Ahora saber su posición económica ya es un juguete de oro—dijo Maru mostrando la tarjeta de Izanami.

Akane agarró del cabello del chico y pegó su barbilla a la mesa al igual que ella para estar frente a frente para que él tenga sus ojos en los de ella.

—En otro momento pensaría que es por dinero, pero te acabas de enterar que su madre gana 260,000 yenes al mes y esto ya es de hace meses, así que me dirás la verdad o juro que le diré todo a tu tía porque ella sabe que tú fuiste la primera vez de Izanami, más no sabe lo que sucedió después y ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo que antes de que digas que no le tienes miedo a mi yo del futuro, me imagino que Ranma es otra cosa porque estamos hablando de su niña pequeña a la que no vio por quince años y a la que un desgraciado sin corazón la está usando como juguete y ahora de oro—señaló la tarjeta—. Otra cosa que se me olvidaba, recuerdo que algunas veces Izanami se dormía en su escritorio… o bueno, siempre estaba dormida, pero hubo unas veces en que la mirabas muy atento desde tu lugar, obviamente lo pasaba desapercibida porque yo también lo hacía, solo que esperaba a que estuviera dormida profundamente para quitar su silla y cayera al suelo y yo creí que esperabas eso para reírte conmigo, pero no pasaba.

—De hecho, si esperaba eso, pero me contenía para no verme obvio—aclaró.

—Es que es divertido hacerla enojar de vez en cuando—sonrió—, espera ¡no me distraigas, Iremos al punto! Confiesa de una vez que la mirabas porque te gustaba ver su linda carita porque te gusta y aprovechaste de que ella se te insinuó para tenerla al menos un momento, pero como te gustó quisiste más y la tienes controlada con eso, ¿te gusta el control?

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

—Usted sabe que Izanami tiene que estar controlada todo el tiempo, independientemente de la situación, ¿sabe lo que pasa cuando Izanami está fuera de control? ¿quiere que le cuente como Izanami retó a mi tía para que pudiera agrandar su cuarto? Utilizó una pistola de bengala para tirar la pared. Yo evité muchas cosas malas que pasaba por la cabeza de Izanami. Una vez Izanami trajo a la escuela muchos dulces, y no le exagero, le dije que no se comiera todo y no me hizo caso. En la tarde estaba internada en el hospital y eso que le quite la mitad de todos esos dulces. También la detuve de que pusiera pegamento en las espadas de madera de kendo porque quería hacerle una broma a Raiko y sus amigos. Al final no sabía cómo justificarse que tenía pegamento liquido en casi todo su cabello. Una más, mi tía daba clases en el aula de al lado nuestro y tenía planeado que un carrito de control entraría en medio de la clase con un cohete de confeti, ¿Cómo la detuve? Le quite todo el confeti. ¿se da cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo? Evitó que Izanami se salga de control, lo de la pared de su habitación fue inevitable, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hacía un diseño en su cuaderno porque lo más seguro es que lo hizo en clases, pero lo demás si y sinceramente le hecho un favor a todos ¿no se supone que lo he estado haciendo con ella es una recompensa por salvar al mundo?

Akane no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Exacto, admito que he estado haciendo mal, pero al menos he estado vigilando a Izanami para que no se meta en problemas, hago todo lo posible porque a veces la descuido y comete locuras, el ejemplo es lo de la pared de su cuarto y el ro…

—¿el qué? —preguntó Akane al ver que se detuvo un momento.

—No importa, el punto es que cuido cada paso que da.

Akane sonrió.

—En conclusión, la andas cuidado para que no se meta en problemas.

—Yo no dije eso.

—¿Qué te cuesta admitirlo?

—¡¿No se da cuenta como es Izanami?! —exclamó.

Akane atragantó, hasta ahora entendió la situación. Quitó su mano del cabello de Maru y se acomodaron nuevamente.

—Creo que no seguiré—decidió Akane.

Maru suspiró de alivio.

—No, mejor si sigo—cambió de opinión.

Se fue la tranquilidad para él.

—Usando mi instinto femenino, más que Izanami es un ser que nació de mí, puedo saber lo que puede pensar y sentir ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—Ya le dije que estoy consciente de que estoy mal.

—Eso no, hace un momento hice enojar a Izanami porque le dije que pensara en una chica que es usada de juguete por un hombre y si llegara a cansarse de ella la dejaría por otro juguete más lindo…

—Aunque no lo crea, ya tengo…

Akane nuevamente lo pegó a la mesa y ella pegó su barbilla en la mesa para verlo a los ojos.

—No digas que ya tienes vista a una, porque puedo apostar a Ranma que tú no tienes esa reputación en tu escuela y solo son falsos para que Izanami creyera que eres un patán.

—Pues yo creo que debe dejar a mi tío porque perdió.

—¡En serio! ¡¿Quieres que deje a Ranma para admitir que tienes razón?! ¡Pues si me demuestras lo contrario a lo que yo pienso entonces dejare a Ranma!

Akane y Maru no se habían fijado que Ranma estaba ahí y no había escuchado la conversación anterior, pero si que lo dejaría.

Akane le sonrió.

—Hola—dijo Akane con una risa nerviosa—. ¿quieres comer algo? Izanami lo paga.

Maru mostró la tarjeta de crédito.

* * *

Izanami iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio buscando a la otra Izanami, pero antes quería ver a Emi para saber cómo estaba. Con todo esto del cambio y más de que se encontró a Maru hizo que se atrasara.

—¿cómo haré para que decirles a los chicos que guarden el secreto del dinero que gana mi madre? —se detuvo un momento—. ¿acabo de llamarla por su nombre? Eso no importa ahora.

Por otro lado, Ranma salió un momento para buscar a Ukyo que debe de estar furiosa porque desapareció. Aunque en estos días la ha sentido un poco rara, siempre intentaba un acercamiento, pero él se lo impedía por la simple razón de que no sentía nada por ella. Fue un cobarde en no dejarla y buscar a Akane, pero con el paso de los años se convenció de que ella ya había hecho su vida. Sin embargo, de haber sabido que ella tenía una hija de él habría dejado todo por recuperarlas.

Izanami y Ranma se encontraron y se detuvieron sin dejar de verse. La chica supo que era el de aquí y se dio la vuelta para regresarse, pero él la detuvo.

—Los chicos tenían razón, mi hija tiene una gemela—dijo Ranma.

—¿Eh? —no entendió lo que dijo, pero presentía que tenía algo que ver esos clones, lo que le recordaba que tenía que buscarlos para darle su merecido por lo que paso.

Ranma la jaló y la abrazó.

—Perdóname por lo que le hice a tu hermana y también por no buscarlas—decía Ranma apretándola un poco más fuerte.

Izanami entrecerró los ojos.

— _Yo soy la gemela equivocada_ —se decía.

—Yo sé que tú sabes que soy tu padre.

— _En cierta manera, lamentablemente_ —se decía en su mente— _, aunque quiero al mío._

Se separó de ella y le sonrió teniendo su mano en la mejilla de Izanami. Ella simplemente se veía incomoda y molesta.

—¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Ranma.

Izanami pestañó, pero sin dejar de sentir lo anterior. Pensó en una manera de divertirse un poco.

—Mi nombre es Nanami—respondió.

Shun le dio un codazo en el centro de su cabeza.

—Buen intento, sé que eres Izanami—dijo Shun.

—Pensé que estabas con Emi—dijo Izanami cayendo sentada al suelo por el dolor.

Se levantó rápidamente y lo miró a los ojos.

—Detesto que hagas eso—se quejó Izanami.

—Te conozco como la palma de mi mano—mostró su mano abierta—, ibas a hacer lo mismo y cómo no lo iba a saber, prácticamente yo te crie…

Ranma se puso a pensar y él se presentó con el apellido que dijo su hija. Lo agarró del cuello y lo pegó a la pared.

—De una vez te lo dejare claro, ella es mi hija y no tuya—dijo Ranma.

—Creo que piensa que él se ha hecho pasar por mi padre y esta celoso—intuía Izanami.

—¡¿Por qué a mí siempre me tiene que tocar los golpes?! ¡Es Usui que está detrás de Akane!

—Estaba… ¿o aún lo está? —Izanami estaba confundida.

—Esperemos que no.

Izanami volteó y era su padre.

—Eres tú—le sonrió Izanami.

— _No te cuesta decir "eres tú papá"_ —se lamentó en su mente.

Ranma soltó a Shun y se sorprendió de ver a otro igual a él.

—Lamento decirle que yo no soy la gemela de su hija, ella tiene un gemelo y se llama Raiko—aclaró Izanami.

—¿entonces?

—Solo dígame dónde están esos clones—pidió Izanami.

—Hola, Ranma.

Ranma atragantó al ver a Akane después de muchos años. Ella seguía siendo hermosa y… ¿joven?

—Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar—dijo Shun.

—Los clones—exigió Izanami chasqueando los dedos y desesperada porque acabara esto.

* * *

Izanami pegó a los gemelos a la pared con una mano en cada uno. Ellos se quejaron por el dolor que tenían aún por las heridas.

—Regrésenos a nuestro mundo—exigió Izanami.

—¡Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hija! —exclamó Shun estando al lado de Izanami.

—¡Háganlo y los matare a golpes! —dijo Ranma estando del otro lado de Izanami.

—Lo único que quiere Edik es tener el reino de Gabbana y matar a Yasmina por lo que sus padres les hicieron a los suyos—respondieron ambos.

—¡Yasmina no es la culpable de eso! ¡Es injusto! —dijo Izanami.

—¡Efectivamente, es injusto! —dijo una voz.

Se dieron la vuelta y estaba Aki con un sobre en la mano.

—¿y tú eres? —preguntó Izanami.

—No reconoces mi voz, soy Aki—contestó.

—¡Al fin de te conozco eres lindo! —se maravilló Izanami y se acercó a él—. Solo que… eres muy pequeño.

La estatura de Aki llegaba al cuello de Izanami.

—Evita los comentarios de mi estatura—le pidió Aki.

—Hasta que te conozco—sonrió Ranma.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Shun.

—Él es Aki, hijo de Kasumi.

—Interesante.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué dijiste que es injusto? —preguntó Ranma.

—Primero hay que detener a esos dos porque lo último que vi es que la chica estaba en sus últimas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todos.

Los dos Raiko llegaron y uno corrió para ver a su hermana.

—Wow, sigues siendo pequeño—comentó Raiko al ver a Aki.

—Como le dije a tu hermana, evita tus comentarios de mi estatura—pidió.

—¡Gemelos! ¡que hermosos! —dijeron los gemelos maravillados.

—Vamos. —dijo Izanami.

* * *

Yasmina no podía moverse por todos los golpes que había recibido de Edik. Había cometido un error en enfrentarlo. No era lo suficiente fuerte para derrotarlo. Su padre tenía razón.

—Soy una basura—dijo Yasmina las palabras que siempre le decía.

Los chicos estaban consternados por la pelea, principalmente las chicas que sentían lastima por Yasmina.

—¡No te rindas! ¡eres fuerte! —gritó uno de los chicos.

—¡Si eres amiga de Izanami eres fuerte! —dijo otro.

En ese instante no pudo más y cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente. Todos los descendientes comenzaron a llorar.

Izanami y los demás llegaron e Izanami sintió coraje al ver a la chica totalmente derrotada.

—¡Rayos! —dijo Aki—. Pero no es tarde para decir la verdad.

—Aun no nos dices que descubriste —dijo Shun.

Aki no respondió y se acercó al campo y se puso en el medio de él.

—Aki —dijo Raku. —. No hay mucho que ver, no ha crecido mucho.

—¡Repito, eviten comentarios de mi estatura! —exclamó Aki.

—¡Si! —dijeron los chicos.

—No se nota mucho que sea hijo de Kasumi —comentó Ranma.

—Algo así, Yuki es el que se parece más a mi tía Kasumi—aclaró Izanami.

—Adivino, también le acortaste su nombre—indagó Shun.

—Si, se llama Hiroyuki—rio Izanami rascándose su mejilla—. Aunque a veces le digo Hiro.

Aki sacó unas hojas del sobre y miró a Edik.

—Si la matas, te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste.

—Yo jamás me arrepiento de lo que hago.

—¿En serio? Yo creo que esta vez si. Tus padres eran los reyes de Gabanna por lo que tú eres el rey sin título de Gabanna.

—¡QUÉ! —gritaron las chicas.

—Solo espero que no me digan que los clones son duques—dijo Ukyo apareciendo al lado de Shun.

—Ah…

—¡No te atrevas a comentar algo de mi vejez! —explotó Ukyo señalando a Ranma—. No me importa si eres el del presente o del futuro sigue siendo el mismo para mí.

—Resulta ser que es el mío—dijo Akane tocando el hombro de Ukyo.

Ukyo sintió un escalofrío porque sabía quién era.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó Akane del futuro con una sonrisa y poniéndose a un lado de Ukyo—. Así que siguen siendo el mismo para ti, lo tomare en cuenta—apretó su hombro.

Ukyo comenzó a llorar.

Nuevamente con Aki y Edik.

—Tú quieres el decadente para recuperar tu reino, no para algo malo, pero sinceramente un rey no se merece ese título si mató a una familia que en cierta manera es culpable de la muerte de tus padres, pero ¿sabes que es lo curioso de todo esto? Tus padres y tu hermana menor murieron en el incendio hace quince años por Alto Ekbert pero adivina adivinador, la familia Ekbert adoptó a una niña un día después del incendio y de la misma edad de tu hermana—sacó una foto—¿reconoces a esa niña? —mostró la foto de su hermana menor con el hombre que mató a sus padres y su esposa—. Aquí están los papeles de adopción y el cambio de nombre de Ana Testa a Yasmina Ekbert.


	17. 41,5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE MINI CAPÍTULO CONTIENE DOS HISTORIAS Y LA PRIMERA TIENE DIÁLOGOS DE DOBLE SENTIDO, SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS Y PASA A LA SEGUNDA MINI HISTORIA. NO APORTA NADA AL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA.**_

 _ **41.5**_

 _Érase una vez, en la época de los intermedios..._

Satsuki brinca entre los techos y llega a uno en donde se encontraba Izanami. La chica traía puesta su máscara y miraba los alrededores supervisando que todo estuviera en orden. Lo hacía ciertos días en los que Satsuki estaba ocupada.

—¿Cómo está la noche? —preguntó Satsuki.

—Hace rato detuve a un hombre que robaba una película porno—contestó con una voz ronca.

—¿Qué le sucedió a tu voz? —preguntó Satsuki.

—De tanto gritar hizo que me doliera la garganta—respondió Izanami.

—¿Entonces que hiciste con el hombre? ¿Solo se robó una?

—No, fueron estas cinco—contestó Izanami mostrando cinco casetes que estaban en su caja.

—¿Y por qué las tienes? —preguntó Satsuki.

—No lo sé.

—¡Espera, no me digas que tú…!

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que provengo de una familia muy pervertida—dijo con esa misma voz ronca.

—¡Entonces si te masturbas con ellas!

—Ver estos videos estimula la mente—dijo Izanami sin cambiar su voz y dándole la espalda a Satsuki para sentarse sin dejar de ver los alrededores.

—¡¿Cómo va estimular eso la mente?! ¡Eso estimula otra cosa! —exclamó Satsuki—¿Qué más?

—Ese mismo hombre también había robado vibradores—respondió mostrando uno.

—¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?

Hubo silencio.

—Izanami, no me digas que tú…

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que provengo de una familia muy pervertida—comentó Izanami de la misma manera.

—¡Ya lo habías dicho anteriormente, entonces si lo haces!

—Lo use para mis paredes.

—¡Eso es algo privado! —grito Satsuki

—Lo utilice para matar a los bichos que estaban en las paredes de mi cuarto—aclaró—. Además, estimula mi mano.

—¡Eso sirve para estimular otra parte! ¿Otra cosa más? —preguntó Satsuki sobándose la sien.

—También ese hombre robo un látigo—dijo mostrando un látigo

—¿Y por qué te quedaste con él? Bueno, al menos no puedes masturbarte con eso—sonrió confiada de que así era.

Hubo otro silencio.

—Oye…

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que provengo de una familia muy pervertida—dijo Izanami.

—¡¿Qué hiciste con eso?!

—Lo utilice con el chico que tienes como ninja—respondió.

—¡¿Cómo que con él?! ¡¿Eres masoquista?!

—No, jugamos ping pong con ellos, es que eran dos—aclaró.

—¡¿Cómo se puede jugar ping pong con eso?!

—Soy artista marcial, tengo mis trucos, Además esti…

—Si, la mente, lo sé—dijo Satsuki.

—No, la entrepierna. Varias veces le lance la pelota con la otra pelota.

—Mejor no sigo preguntando, ¡Tienes una mente enferma! —prefirió porque estaba apuntó de volverse loca.

—Tu eres que lo malinterpretas—dijo Izanami—. Ah, por cierto, tome unos condones.

—¿Qué, lo utilizabas para inflar globos?

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que provengo de una familia muy pervertida.

—¿Qué hiciste con ellos? —preguntó con una voz ahogada.

—Obviamente los condones sirven para meter eso por lo que se los di al chico para que pudiera quitarse el dolor y también para mi mano—respondió Izanami.

—¡¿Lo masturbaste?!

—No, metí el condón en mi mano para aliviar mi dolor porque el chico me pego con el látigo cuando le pegue. Extrañamente hace que se te quite el dolor.

—Mejor me voy—decidió Satsuki.

—Que tengas dulces sueños—le deseó.

—¡Después de esto no los tendré! —exclamó Satsuki.

—Entonces, que lo disfrutes—cambió Izanami.

—Tampoco está platica es para excitarse.

Satsuki saltó los techos lo más rápido posible, dejando a Izanami sola mirando el cielo nocturno. La chica comenzó a reírse.

—Ay Satsuki, en serio se lo creyó—se rio—Solo espero que Miki no haga explotar a Maru porque perdería la apuesta.

* * *

 _Érase una vez en la época de los intermedios #2..._

Las chicas de Satsuki e Izanami estaban enfrente de Raiko y su equipo. Los hermanos se miraban con seriedad y era la segunda oportunidad que le daría a su hermano como también pensaba su hermana.

—Nanami, no quiero esto porque me duele pelear contigo, regresa conmigo. —dijo Raiko.

—Ya te dije que no quiero.

—Al menos me gustaría ver tu rostro.

—Es igual al tuyo, no hay mucho que imaginar. —contestó Izanami.

—Eso es cierto. —dijo uno de los chicos de Raiko.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo Raiko al chico.

Nuevamente se miraron con seriedad.

—No quedara de otra que pelear. —dijo Raiko.

Ambos no se acercaban uno al otro porque no podían pelear por más que quisieran y eso era imposible para ellos porque se amaban.

Un gato apareció en medio de ellos y todos dirigieron su mirada al felino. Se sentó y se lamía su patita.

—Oh, que bonito gato. —dijo Raiko.

—Es raro ver un gato blanco por aquí. —dijo Kaede.

Izanami se quedó quieta mirando al animal. Satsuki apareció atrás de ella.

—Es tu oportunidad Izanami, están distraídos con el gato. —dijo.

Izanami no le hizo caso y no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Raiko miró a Izanami.

—No recordaba que le tenías miedo a los gatos. —dijo Kaede.

—No es miedo, los gatos la atacan sin motivo alguno. —explicó Raiko.

—Lo hace de una manera cruel. —dijo Izanami con una voz ahogada.

—¿Tanto para destruir tu mascara y que tu identidad sea descubierta por ellos? —pregunto una de las chicas de Satsuki.

Hubo silencio y después se escuchó el ruido del aire.

—Atrapen al gato. —ordenó Raiko.

Los chicos fueron por el felino.

—Hay que hacer la retirada. —dijo Izanami.

—¡¿Cómo vamos hacer la retirada por un estúpido gato?! —exclamó Satsuki.

No le importó e Izanami corrió lejos de ahí.


	18. 42

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **42.**_

Akane y Ranma quedaron asombrados y se miraron a los ojos.

—No me esperaba eso—comentó Maru.

—Ahora quedara devastado porque mató a su propia hermana y todas… todas las chicas lo van a consolar—comentó Akane mirando de reojo a Maru.

Él ya se estaba cansando de sus comentarios.

—Espero que tú no seas una de _tooodas_ esas chicas—dijo Ranma con una sonrisa amarga.

Akane bufó.

—Mejor vamos porque esto puede descontrolarse—propuso Ranma.

—Solo falta pagar su comida—sonrió Maru dándole la tarjeta de crédito a Ranma.

* * *

Todos se quedaron sin habla al escuchar la revelación de Aki. Miraron a Edik y solo miraba hacía la nada.

Las pesadillas que tanto tenían revivieron en su mente y a pesar de tener ocho años en aquel entonces no recordaba mucho y lo cierto era que jamás vio el cuerpo de su hermana. Siempre creyó que había quedado cenizas de ella al igual que el de sus padres.

Yasmina tenía los ojos entreabiertos, había escuchado todo lo que dijo ese chico. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y el por qué su padre la trataba de esa manera. En cambio, la mujer que la crío como su hija siempre la cuido y protegió. Se levantó, pero solo tenía un propósito.

—No me importa en lo absoluto ese hombre que pensaba que era mi padre, pero si en la mujer que creí que era mi madre, por lo que no me importa que seas mi hermano… ¡morirás!

El tiempo se detuvo y el ambiente tenía un aspecto color naranja oscuro y solo los chicos podían moverse.

—Un pequeño dato sobre mi o bien, de los linarios—comenzó—. Al igual que los shirakus podemos controlar el tiempo, solo que cada uno de diferentes maneras, solo no podemos viajar en diferentes mundos por nosotros mismos, no hay pasado ni futuro, solo presente, pero ahora saber esto y más lo que dijo ese chico de que un rey no merece la corona por el hecho de haber matado, hace darme cuenta de lo que quiero y me pertenece ahora. Yo haré mi propia justicia y tengo derecho de hacerlo.

 _ **Datos:**_

 ** _[Yasmina/Ana Testa. Edad: 17 años. Primer mundo-Linario-. Ocupación: Princesa de Gabanna. Habilidad: control del tiempo y objetos]_**

—Ana—llamó Edik—, esta no es la manera, debemos hablar.

—¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¡Muchas veces te pedí eso!

Edik no pudo moverse después de que la mano de Yasmina subió y después bajo.

—No recordaba que muchas veces me pintabas con maquillaje y no me movía porque tu detenías el movimiento de mi cuerpo—sonrió—. Definitivamente eres Ana.

Los demás se tensaron porque no esperaban eso.

—Creo que mejor debí decir esto hasta que regresaran a su mundo ¿cierto? —pensó Aki.

—Si—contestaron todos.

El chico se alejó de ellos y se acercó a Izanami.

—Debes de detener a la chica o al menos díganle a los clones que los regresen a su mundo—sugirió Aki.

—Si, pero…—Izanami jaló a Serena—ella puede hacernos ese favor.

—La situación aquí es que junto con tus amigos excedemos el límite, además de que nos tardaríamos mucho porque se trata de mundos y no de tiempo—aclaró Serena.

—¿Dónde está Masaru? —preguntó Akane.

—Buena pregunta—dijo Serena.

—Además recuerden que Ukyo sigue siendo…

—No lo digas—detuvo Ukyo a Shun.

—Eso quiere decir que a fuerzas tenemos que usar a los gemelos, ¿por qué son tan problemáticos? —se quejó Izanami.

Todos miraron a Izanami.

—Soy la menos indicada para hablar de eso—aceptó Izanami.

—Lo que si podríamos hacer es hablar entre gemelos—sugirió Raiko.

* * *

Izanami y Raiko arrastraban a un cada uno por las orejas y los llevaron para que vieran como estaba el asunto entre Edik y Yasmina.

—Observen—dijo Raiko.

—Miren lo que han provocado—dijo Izanami.

Los gemelos miraban a su jefe con un rostro de preocupación y a la vez asustado.

—No sabíamos que esa chica era la hermana de nuestro jefe. —dijeron los chicos.

—Regrésanos a nuestro mundo ¡Ahora! —dijo Raiko.

—¡Él no los tiene que decir! —dijeron ambos.

—¡Ahh! —gritaron Raiko e Izanami y los acercó al campo de batalla.

Los gemelos miraron a Raiko e Izanami.

—Como dijimos, él no lo tiene que decir—dijo Erika con seriedad.

—Solo recibimos ordenes de él—dijo Edika de la misma manera.

—Por primera vez no hablaron al mismo tiempo—comentó Izanami.

—Los gemelos solemos hablar y pensar lo mismo—dijeron los chicos.

—Claro que no, eso son puros mitos de que hablan al mismo tiempo. Jamás hacemos eso, es más, cada uno dice su propia babosada—dijeron Raiko e Izanami al mismo tiempo.

Los demás solo los miraban. Raiko e Izanami se miraron.

—¡Yo no digo babosadas! —hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Los dos gruñeron.

—Lo sacaron de su padre—dijo Akane.

—Oye—habló Ranma.

—Lo siento, pero no lo haremos si nuestro jefe no nos lo dice—dijo Erika.

 _ **Datos:**_

 ** _[Erika y Edika Amato. Edad: 20 años._ _Primer mundo-Linario-. Ocupación: Sirvientes. Habilidad: Manipulación del miedo]_**

Yasmina le dio un puñetazo a Edik aprovechando de que él no podía moverse. Repitió lo mismo del otro lado una y otra vez.

—Todo regresó a mi mente, no sabía que podía detener el tiempo, solo movía objetos, pero eso no serviría de nada porque bien podías esquivarlo, pero gracias a ese chico por revelar mi verdadero origen vinieron mis recuerdos de ti, mis padres a los que tanto queríamos, pero Alto fue quien los mató, no mi madre y por eso pagaras por lo que hiciste—dijo Yasmina sin dejar de golpearlo—. Ella era quien estaba a mi lado, me escuchaba, me comprendía, me amaba y tú me lo arrebataste. Ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que hizo—seguía, pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

Izanami agarró del cuello a Erika.

—se nota que lo aprecian, están dejando que lo golpee su propia hermana—dijo Izanami.

Los gemelos se miraron con preocupación.

* * *

Emi caminaba con dificultad por los pasillos, ya que cuando vio que todo se detuvo sintió un mal presentimiento. Necesitaban ayuda y no le importaba sus heridas porque quería terminar con esto de una vez. Dio un mal paso y antes de caer fue agarrada por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar.

—Si todos estaban era obvio que también estarías aquí—dijo Emi con una sonrisa.

—De hecho, fui obligado por mi mamá —dijo Maru.

—Eso o querías detener las imprudencias que podían pasar por la cabeza a Izanami—rio Emi.

—Las dos cosas, todo este día no han dejado de hablar de Izanami en mi cara—se quejó.

—Es inevitable—dijo Emi.

—260,000 yenes al mes—dijo.

—Oh, ya te enteraste. Ahora si la tomaras en serio ¿verdad?

—No, pero podría sacar provecho de eso—aclaró—. Además, nada cambia, sigue siendo ella.

—No sé si decir que es romántico porque creo que es rara esa respuesta.

—Si tú lo dices. No lo decía con ese propósito.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Yasmina y ese son hermanos.

—No te cae bien y sé la razón—rio Emi, pero se quejó porque le dolió una costilla.

—Ya me encargare de eso.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo porque si lo haces le diré a todos—amenazó Emi.

Akane y Ranma aparecieron y habían ido a buscar a los demás.

—Hola—le sonrió Emi.

—No debiste levantarte—dijo Akane.

—Me gusta cómo se ve—opinó Emi.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió Akane.

—Ya no es necesario ese disfraz—dijo Maru.

—Es cierto—concordó Ranma.

—Todos están en el campo y creo que Yasmina no lo tomo muy bien—anunció Akane.

Ranma se acercó a Emi y la cargó para tenerla en su espalda.

—Hay que darnos prisa.

Los chicos corrieron.

* * *

Yasmina continuaba golpeándolo y él tenía una manera de detenerla, pero se dejaba porque era cierto, ¿qué es lo que había hecho? Se cegó por la venganza y al final termino lastimado a su hermana que creía muerta. Sin embargo, tomo la decisión que parecía justa.

Yasmina se detuvo y sus manos quedaron en su lugar y caminó de reversa, pero no por su cuenta, algo la movía y fue cuando recordó que era lo que él hacía.

—Perdón, pero ya recibí suficientes golpes físicos en este lugar, iremos a otro lugar. —dijo Edik.

 **Datos:**

 ** _[Edik Testa. Edad 25 años. Primer mundo -Linario- Ocupación: Primer ministro del reino de Gabanna. Habilidad: Telequinesis]_**

—¡Gemelos! —gritó Edik—. Regrésenos a todos a nuestros respectivos mundos—ordenó Edik.

—¡Si! —dijeron los gemelos.

En menos de dos segundos Akane y los demás estaban en el local de Ukyo.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Akane de felicidad.

—Al fin—dijo Ranma cayendo sentado al suelo.

—¡Ya no tengo arrugas! —dijo Ukyo llorando de felicidad y mirándose en un espejo.

—Supongo que todo acabo—dijo Shun.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de algo.

—Solo estamos nosotros cuatro—dijo Akane.

Ryoga convertido en cerdo apareció del otro lado de la barra.

—cinco—se corrigió Akane.

—Él dijo que regresaríamos a nuestros respectivos mundos—recordó Shun.

—Me da gusto que Izanami y los demás estén con su familia—sonrió Ranma.

Akane le pegó con una silla.

—Emi—Shun comenzó a llorar—. ¿estará bien?

—Oigan…—llamó Ukyo—Creo que Izanami necesita arreglar ciertas cosas y conociéndola, se puede dar una escapadita—sonrió Ukyo.

Akane y Shun hicieron una mueca y Ranma sonreía de felicidad.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Akane, Ranma, Serena, Emi y los descendientes cayeron en el salón de la casa de Ranma y Akane.

Akane comenzó a supervisar el lugar.

—Es mi casa—dijo Akane.

—Tiene una bonita casa—sonrió uno de los chicos y todos asintieron.

—Como perdieron una clase tendrán una extra el sábado—sonrió Akane.

—¡Es injusto! —exclamaron los chicos.

—Que bueno que no me da clases—se dijo Emi sintiendo lastima por los que eran alumnos de su tía.

En otro lado de la casa, Izanami estaba molesta por dos cosas, una era que estaba en su habitación por lo que estaba en su época y no con Akane y la otra y la que más le enojaba, ahora si odiaba a los gemelos.

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? —se preguntó Izanami tranquila, pero molesta—. ¿Qué hice yo para merecer algo así? ¿por qué me tiene que suceder esta tortura?

—La verdad no le veo nada de malo—dijo Maru.

Izanami estaba sentada en el regazo de Maru en el suelo.

—Además, ¿por qué no te has levantado? —le preguntó.

Izanami se iba a levantar, pero él la detuvo tomándola de la mano para que se sentara nuevamente.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente—aclaró Maru.

—Pensé que ya había quedado claro y ahora con lo que paso ni quiero saber de ellos—dejo en claro.

Maru la agarró de la mandíbula siendo un poco brusco y la besó, pero Izanami no estaba correspondiendo. Ella se quitó rápidamente y se levantó.

—Así que al fin conozco tu habitación—dijo Maru levantándose—. Me imagino que esa es aquí donde rompiste la pared.

—Si, esa fue una gran idea ¿no? —sonrió.

—Si, pero no de la manera en que lo hiciste.

Izanami dejo de sonreír.

—Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando hacías el diseño porque de ser así lo hubiera evitado.

—Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer—se quejó Izanami.

Él seguía observando por todos los rincones hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Dónde está los tanukis? —preguntó.

—No lo sé.

—Te dije que quería ver un estanque donde estuvieran—le recordó.

—No hay espacio—se justificó—. ¡Oye aléjate de mí closet!

Maru lo abrió y solo buscaba algo en específico. Hasta que lo encontró muy al fondo y lo sacó.

—¿quieres que te diga cuánto cuesta cada uno? —le preguntó Maru mostrando el peluche.

Izanami no contestó.

—Claro, debes de saber cuánto cuesta, pero como para ti esa cantidad es insignificante, esto es basura—pensó.

—Claro que no, además tú piensas que gastó el dinero como se me da la gana, pero tengo un límite y justamente son 2,000 yenes más de lo que ganaba antes. Esa mujer me tiene controlada desde lo de la pared.

Raku y Raiko entraron y Raku quería reírse, pero prefirió no hacerlo hasta más tarde. Raiko corrió para abrazar a su hermana.

—Por fin estas aquí y no voy a dejar que nuevamente regreses.

—Te apoyo—se dijo Maru para si mismo.

Raku fue un librero donde se encontraba los volúmenes de ciertos mangas y tomó uno.

—Perdón, pero es lo primero que hago cuando vengo a tu habitación, Izanami.

Se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a leerlo.

Maru miró de reojo a Izanami y ella entendió que estaba molesto.

—Así que… estamos en nuestra época ¿verdad? —preguntó Izanami.

Izanami salió corriendo de la habitación, Raiko y Raku solo pestañaron.

—¿Qué no se dan cuenta de lo que va a hacer? —preguntó Maru—. Buscará a mi mamá para ir al pasado.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Raiko y salió de la habitación para seguirla.

Maru y Raku se quedaron en la habitación.

—Bienvenido a la habitación de Izanami, ¿te doy un recorrido? —sonrió.

—No me interesa—respondió.

—¿En serio? —dijo Raku—. No soy tonto, sé lo que se traen ustedes dos y… yo fui quien le mando el tanuki—confesó Raku.

Maru no respondió, pero le molestó el atrevimiento de Raku.

—La verdad es que me quería divertir un poco—explicó Raku—, pero creo que debes de dejar en claro el asunto porque me imagino que te enteraste de que Izanami es un juguete de oro y ahora que los chicos saben, la seguirán más que nunca y Raiko tendrá el mismo destino, pero eso es otro tema. Aprovecha y no por el dinero, si le dices a Izanami que tienes a otra pegara el grito, en conclusión, se pondría celosa.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que…

—Lo sé, pero has el intento, no pierdes nada y si no lo haces me la dejas—sonrió Raku.

Maru prefirió no seguir escuchando y salió de la habitación, pero se regresó y tomó un volumen de un manga y después empujó a Raku para que saliera.

—Agarraste One week Friends, buena elección.

* * *

Antes de que Izanami se acercara a Serena, Akane la agarró porque sabía lo que le pediría.

—¡Sé lo que quieres hacer y ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Akane teniendo su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello de su blusa—. Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes y no de nuestra última platica, sino de lo que has hecho conmigo en estos últimos meses—sonrió con maldad.

Izanami atragantó al igual que los chicos.

—Akane, yo creo que…

—¿es que no sabes lo que hizo tu hija? —interrumpió Akane a Ranma—. Todas esas bromas que me hacían y más la última que fue pintar hebras de mi cabello para que creyera que eran canas fue obra de ella.

Maru y Raku llegaron y presenciaron las palabras de Akane.

—¿No se supone que tú te encargabas de detener todas sus ocurrencias? —le preguntó Raku.

—Lo de mi tía se lo deje, es divertido—sonrió.

—Es cierto—se rio Raku.

Akane miró a Maru y le dijo algo moviendo solo los labios.

—Ella dijo… "tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente" —tradujo Raku—. Creo que ella sabe lo tuyo con Izanami, ten cuidado, cada vez más gente lo sabe.

—Chico, les agradezco su apoyo por lo que hicieron, solo por eso no tendrán la clase extra—agradeció Akane con una sonrisa.

Los chicos brincaron de felicidad.

—Tenemos asunto de familia pendientes, así que si nos disculpan…

—Entendemos. —sonrió Serena.

Después de unos minutos, Akane amarraba las manos de Izanami con un mecate y apretaba lo suficiente para que no se zafara.

—Creo que no es necesario hacer esto, podemos platicarlo—sugirió Izanami.

—Lo platicaremos, pero me gusta hacer dinámicas de vez en cuando—le sonrió.

—Se supone que soy la hija que no tuviste por mucho tiempo y debes de quererme y también recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no?

—Solo cuando te conviene lo dices—dijo Akane con seriedad, pero con cierta tristeza.

Supuestamente la amarraba, pero Izanami lo sintió flojo y las cuerdas cayeron y eso la sorprendió y más cuando ella se alejó.


	19. 43

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **43.**_

Akane entra a su habitación y por más que no quiere llorar es inevitable, ¿por qué le tiene que suceder esto? Ha hecho lo posible por acercarse más a ella y por más que quiere que olvide a la otra no puede. Solo tiene un año con ella y estaba segura de que no ha hecho lo que su otra yo hizo en un año para tener la confianza de Izanami ¿Qué tenía ella que no tenía si se supone que son la misma? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Ella era quien le dio la vida, la que estuvo dentro de ella por siete meses, ya que se adelantaron Raiko e Izanami, ¿por qué su hija no podía tener ese apegó que tuvo con su madre en los pocos años que estuvo con ella hasta que murió?

Lo que sucedió hace un momento dio por hecho de que su hija no se tomaba las cosas enserio, pero también sabía que así era de ventajosa, pero eso le dolía por más que se quería convencer de eso.

—Yo soy el culpable de lo que les pasa, ¿verdad?

Akane no se había dado cuenta de que Ranma había entrado. Se acercó a ella y la acercó a él para abrazarla recargando la cabeza de Akane en su pecho.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Las escuche, pero no sabía que ustedes tenían un problema—respondió Ranma—. Por eso no querías que hablara con ella sobre esto, porque temías que ella me hiciera lo mismo.

—Ella no te hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero no entiendo lo quisiste decir—dijo Akane apretando más el abrazo porque no quería separarse de él, porque estar en sus brazos la tranquilizaba.

—Si no me la hubiera llevado, hubiera crecido aquí y te trataría como tal.

—¿Y si no? Como la trataba de niña, créeme que no me tendría confianza, aunque claro, no estaría la otra Akane en su vida.

—Ese es tu problema, estás celosa—sonrió Ranma.

—¿Cómo puedo estar celosa de mí misma? —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Puede ser.

—Además, ella mismo dijo que tampoco ve a la otra Akane como su mamá, pero…

—Si como una amiga—terminó Ranma.

—Yo quiero ser esa amiga—escondió su rostro y Ranma sintió humedad en su camisa, estaba llorando.

—Aún no hablo con ella y Raiko hace un momento lo sentí un poco extraño, creo que sigue enojado y como no estarlo si mate a su hermana enfrente de él—dijo Ranma con tristeza.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Akane—. Se que debo hablar con ella, pero no sé que palabra decirle.

—Para ponerte feliz, cuéntame algo que viviste con Raiko cuando Izanami y yo no estamos—pidió Ranma

* * *

 _Cuatro años atrás…_

—He tenido muchos pendientes y lo único que tengo en la cabeza son cosas feas y horribles…—platicaba Akane—por eso tu tío me dijo que me distrajera un poco, o bueno, mejor dicho, toda una semana, pero creo que exagera porque… —su mirada entristeció—no puedo dejar de pensar en tu hermana.

Al no recibir contestación miró de reojo a su hijo. Caminaban por la calle y lo tenía agarrado de su brazo. Raiko no dejaba su celular y no le había prestado atención a Akane.

—Tengo hambre, creo que comprare un okonomiyaki—dijo Akane.

—¡¿En serio?! —los ojos de Raiko brillaron.

Akane le dio un zape.

—Solo escuchas lo que te conviene ¿verdad? —se quejó Akane—. Sabes bien que no me gustan los okonomiyakis.

—Una cosa es que no te gustan porque te recuerdan a esa mujer y otra es que no te guste el sabor—dijo Raiko regresando a su celular.

Akane le quitó el celular y lo guardó.

—¡oye!

—No creo que el celular sea algo más importante que yo—dijo Akane—. Son muy pocas veces que convivimos o salimos y no me prestas un poco de tu atención.

—Pocas veces eh, yo diría casi nunca porque no recuerdo la última vez que salimos—le reprochó Raiko.

Akane no quiso responder porque era cierto.

—Aunque, no me sorprende mucho que no te hayas dado cuenta porqué mi tío te pidió que te dieras hoy un día libre

Akane comenzó a pensar y comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—Ya te disté cuenta ¿no?

—Perdón—se disculpó Akane.

—Sinceramente me sorprendió un poco que se te olvidara que hoy es mi cumpleaños, tomando en cuenta de que siempre lloras este día.

Akane comenzó a llorar.

—No creo que llores porque se te olvido y eso me lastimara o porque te acuerdas de que hoy también es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, más bien…

—Cumples dieciocho años y cada vez me vuelvo más vieja—lloraba Akane.

—A eso iba, pero falto que hoy también es cumpleaños de…

—No quiero que lo menciones—pidió Akane con seriedad.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, iremos a comprarte algo—sonrió Akane queriendo cambiar de tema.

—La verdad no quiero nada—rechazó Raiko.

—Solo se cumple 18 años una vez.

—Eso es cierto, también se cumplirá una vez los 19, después los 20, y recuerda que solamente cumplirás los 43 una sola vez y aun así no lo aceptas.

Akane le volvió a dar otro zape.

* * *

—No tiene caso—respondió de igual manera—. Mejor háblale a tu mamá para que preguntes por mi tío.

—No me recuerdes a mi papá, por favor—gruñó Ranma

—Ahora entiendo porque te enojaste el día que vino cuando recién comenzó nuestra nueva vida.

—Por el momento, no quiero comentar como me sentí cuando supe que mi papá estaba vivó, pero mi otro yo me contó como regreso del mundo de los muertos.

* * *

 _Hace meses, pero en el pasado…_

Ranma estaba en el salón caminando con Izanami en brazos y Akane estaba en el segundo piso con Raiko.

—Hoy vendrá tu abuela para conocerte, pero te mirarías más bonita si estás dormida por lo que…

—¡Ni se te ocurra dormirla! —gritó Akane desde el segundo piso—. ¡Hoy se ha portado bien!

—¡Por eso mismo, mucho silencio en ella no es normal! —le contestó Ranma.

Escuchó que alguien deslizó la puerta y estaba seguro de que era su madre, pero al llegar a la entrada, se quedó paralizado y sin parpadear.

Akane bajaba con Raiko en brazos, pero solo miraba sus pies para tener cuidado de no tropezarse.

—Oye, escuche…

Akane se detuvo en el último escalón y también quedo con los ojos en blanco. Gemma convertido en panda, y además todo sucio y mojado estaba en la puerta.

— _Por fin los encuentro_ —dijo con su letrero— _¿Me extrañaron?_

Ranma y Akane entrecerraron los ojos y no tardó mucho que Ranma le diera Izanami a Akane y comenzar a golpear a su padre.

* * *

—Pobre—dijo Akane sintiendo lastima de su tío.

* * *

—No me estés molestando, no estoy de humor—dijo Izanami por teléfono—. Si, de hecho, estoy en proceso y no por ella sino por mí y Raiko por supuesto porque necesito de él.

Raiko había llegado en ese momento porque Izanami le entregó unas cuerdas, lo cual no entendió el por qué.

Izanami apoyó el celular en su hombro y juntó sus muñecas estando en medio del barandal de la escalera y le hizo seña a Raiko para que la amarrara.

—¿cómo sabes que se enojó y que por eso estoy pidiéndole a Raiko que me amarre como un castigo para mí y complacer a la sargento? —preguntó Izanami aun en el teléfono—. ¿Qué merezco algo peor por ser mala hija?

—No sé con quién hablas, pero parece que conoce muy bien nuestros problemas familiares—comentó Raiko concentrando en hacerle el nudo—. Si hablas con una chica, ¿no has considerado tener un amigo hombre que no sea Raku con el que puedas confiarle todos tus problemas y alegrías? Maru es muy confiable.

—¿Cómo puedes ser cruel conmigo? —se quejó Izanami—. Esas palabras fueron peores que las que me dijiste en mi cumpleaños.

—Como dije, no sé con quién hablas, pero me hiciste recordar el desastre que hicimos en nuestro cumpleaños, será uno que no olvidaremos los tres.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana e Izanami dormía tranquilamente en su cama estando bien envuelta en su cobija. Sin embargo, una persona entra silenciosamente y al llegar a su cama se subió encima de ella. Izanami se despertó de golpe al sentir algo pegajoso en su rostro. Al sentarse tenía betún en rostro y miró a Raiko sentado en sus piernas y riéndose de ella.

—¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó molesta intentando quitarse toda la crema de sus ojos.

—Siempre quise hacer eso y como no puedo hacerlo en el cumpleaños de mi mamá porque se pone de mal humor porque es un año más vieja, no me puedo dar ese derecho—explicó.

—¡Pero no es mi cumpleaños!

—De hecho, si.

Izanami dejó de quejarse.

—Mi cumpleaños es en noviembre.

—No, es hoy—anunció Raiko.

—¿y por qué nadie me dijo? —preguntó Izanami levantándose.

—Pensé que lo sabías.

—No lo sabía.

—El punto es que aún nos falta otro cumpleañero—dijo Raiko.

—¿Otro cumpleañero? —preguntó Izanami levantándose y entrando al baño para limpiarse.

—Si, papá también cumple años.

Izanami salió con una toalla en la mano un poco asombrada.

—Me imagino que a ella no le debió gustar que naciéramos en ese día ¿no?

—¿Por qué crees que se le adelantó el parto? —sonrió con nervios—. Pero, quería hacer esto primero contigo porque haré lo mismo con papá y sé que para estas cosas estás de acuerdo y me apoyaras.

—Así es—sonrió Izanami.

Izanami y Raiko fueron a la habitación de sus padres y se alegraron de que no estuviera su madre porque eso hubiera sido complicado. Entraron silenciosamente y con cuidado se subieron a la cama donde Ranma dormía tranquilamente. Cada uno estaban a los lados y antes de hacerlo, Izanami rayo su rostro con un plumón. Ambos se rieron en silencio y en menos de tres segundos lanzaron el pastel y Ranma despertó de golpe.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijeron ambos.

Ranma se sentó de golpe y se limpiaba el betún con sus manos.

—¡Oigan ¿qué les sucede?! —se quejó Ranma.

—Es tu cumpleaños y siempre hago esto en los cumpleaños de todos—contestó Raiko.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si, entró a la casa de todos para hacerlo—explicó—. Con quien siempre me va mal es con Maru y la vez pasada con Emi fue desastroso porque mi tío pensaba que era un acosador y fui golpeado por él.

—Raiko, ¿no crees que esa es una señal para que lo dejes de hacer? —pensaba Izanami.

—No, tan poco es malo, creo que el peor ha sido con Kaede que me golpe 40 veces con una lampara.

—¡Sigo pensando lo mismo! —exclamó Izanami.

Mientras Ranma escuchaba todo, sonrió porque no recordaba que era su cumpleaños. Hace tiempo que no le tomaba atención a ese día por la simple razón de que estaba solo y no había nada que festejar por lo que lo tomaba como un día cualquiera. Ahora era diferente porque estaba con su familia y eso lo tenía emocionado.

—Suficiente, me quiero levantar para limpiarme—pidió Ranma.

Miró a un lado y no estaba Akane.

—No sentí cuando se fue—se dijo Ranma.

—Espera un segundo—interrumpió Raiko—, son las seis de la mañana, últimamente no se va temprano y no creo que en viernes lo haga, por lo que si es nuestro día no nos dejara hacer nada y era las veces que quería comportarse como una…

Se escuchó una explosión en el piso de abajo. Todos salieron de la habitación asustados y corriendo al piso de abajo e ir a la cocina donde sabía que había sido la explosión. Encontraron a Akane con el extinguidor pasando por toda la estufa. Al terminar suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ranma y sus hijos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Jeje, hola—habló Akane avergonzada.

—Creo que ya te había dicho que no te molestaras en hacer la comida en este día—le recordó Raiko.

—Pero… es que quería hacerles algo especial por sus cumpleaños—se justificó con tristeza.

— _¿Nuestros cumpleaños?_ —se preguntó Ranma.

—Bueno, ya que es mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué me regalaran? —preguntó con los ojos brillosos—. ¿o no me tienes nada porque solo pensaste que era el cumpleaños de él? —señaló Izanami.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, cumplía el mismo día que sus hijos.

—Tu regalo fue tu cuarto, después de lo que le hiciste a la pared estas sobregirada—le contestó Akane—. Iba lo mismo para Raiko porque también hizo lo mismo—miró a Raiko—. Solo le tengo un regalo a Ranma y era su desayuno—sonrió.

—Como todos los años—dijo Ranma sin muchos ánimos porque así era siempre en su juventud, bueno solo los dos años que estuvo con ella en la adolescencia.

Akane gruñó.

Escucharon que se deslizó la puerta y fueron a la entrada.

—1,2,3,4, en sus cumpleaños que seas muy feliz y todos les deseamos que coman muy feliz, abran sus regalos que sean muy feliz, con sus 88, lalala ¡Eh!—cantó Emi con un pastel en la mano—. Feliz cumpleaños y lo 88 es porque sume sus edades—sonrió.

Shun entró rápidamente y abrazó a los tres.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, me alegran que aun sigan vivos después del desayuno de Akane! —lloró.

Akane le pegó con un sartén.

—No tienen ni cinco minutos y ya recibió un golpe de mi hermana—comentó Nabiki entrando a la casa—se acercó a Izanami—. Aun no hace el desayuno, ¿cierto? —le susurró.

—Explotó antes de que lo hiciera—contestó Izanami.

—Parecen que todos se están divirtiendo—sonrió Kasumi.

—¿Dónde está Aki? —preguntó Izanami.

El celular de Raiko e Izanami vibraron y era una carta electrónica deseándoles feliz cumpleaños.

—Pensé que eso me iba a dar de regalo, conocerlo en persona—sollozó Izanami.

—Eso le dije, pero está deprimido y cuando lo está no quiere salir de su habitación—explicó Kasumi.

—Entonces está deprimido desde los ocho años, ¿no? —preguntó Raiko.

—Aun así, traje lo necesario para hacer el desayuno—sonrió Kasuki mostrando las bolsas.

—Que bueno—suspiraron de alivio.

Akane gruñó con eso.

Después de media hora, comían y conversaban armoniosamente, pero Izanami se levantó para ir a su habitación por un manga que quería Emi y al pasar por la puerta de entrada llegó una persona que conocía bien y era el señor que traía paquetes enviado.

Cuando firmo y se fue, lo abrió y era obvio lo que traía, pero le sorprendió que fuera diferente.

En ese momento llegó Nodoka con Gemma que como casi siempre venía convertido en panda.

—Hola—sonrió Izanami

—Feliz cumpleaños, Izanami—felicitó Nodoka.

Gemma sacó su cartel que decía _feliz cumpleaños_.

Izanami sacó el peluche.

Gemma dijo algo con una sonrisa.

—Que hermoso panda—dijo Nodoka—. Incluso se parece tu abuelo, aunque claro, más bonito.

Gemma dijo indignado.

Izanami estaba confundida.

—Incluso tiene un moño alrededor

—Eh… pasen iré a dejar esto en mi cuarto, solo no le digan a los demás, por favor y… no te preocupes, abuelo, mi papá ya no está enojado porque te hiciste el muerto—pidió Izanami y subió las escaleras.

Nodoka y Gemma quedaron confundidos por la reacción de Izanami.

—Pero yo si—dijo Nodoka dándole un zape a su esposo.

Después de un rato, ella bajó, pero encontrándose con los chicos.

—Feliz cumpleaños Izanami—dijo Kaede, pero en voz baja.

—¿Por qué hablas en voz baja? —preguntó Izanami.

—Nos vengaremos de Raiko—contestó uno de los chicos sacando un pastel con solo betún en un recipiente de aluminio.

Los demás asintieron haciendo lo mismo.

Después de unos momentos, Izanami arrastró a Ranma y Raiko al dojo.

—¿Por qué vamos al dojo? —preguntó Ranma.

—Porque quiero pedirles un favor—sonrió Izanami.

Izanami estaba en el medio de ellos y Ranma estaba atrás de ella, pero al estar en la entrada detuvo a Ranma, más no a Raiko. Cuando entró todos sus amigos estaban ahí con una sonrisa, pero después pusieron un rostro malvado.

—Nuestra venganza, Raiko—dijo Kaede.

Sacaron los pasteles y Raiko se quedó paralizado.

—¡Ahora!

Todos comenzaron lanzarles pasteles y uno se encargaba de llenar los recipientes y pasarlos entre los chicos.

Ranma se quedó asombrado al igual que Izanami.

—Supongo que…

—Creo que ya no lo volverá hacer.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane, pero uno llegó a la cara de Akane y fue cuando todos se detuvieron.

Los chicos atragantaron y más cuando Akane abrió los ojos al quitarse el betún de los ojos.

—Saben chicos, agradezcan que no sea mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué? Porque le hubiera ido peor de lo que les pasara ahora—dijo con una voz malvada.

—Habló como Near—tembló Izanami.

—Es su fin—dijo Ranma.

—¡Eso les pasa por meterse conmigo! —exclamó Raiko.

—Oh, ya veo, lo hicieron por ti—miró a su hijo—. Entonces, también entras—sonrió.

Los chicos gritaron.

El teléfono de Izanami vibro y contestó.

—Si recibí tu regalo, te lo agradezco—dijo Izanami—¡Claro que yo no fui! No tengo nada que ver en lo que hicieron, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo en mi cumpleaños? —comenzó a llorar—. Lo que me estás diciendo son cosas horribles.

Ranma sonrió.

—Supongo que, así son los cumpleaños y mi mejor regalo lo puedo disfrutar todos los días.

* * *

Raiko continuó con los pies, hasta quedar completamente amarrada en el barandal sin dejar de hablar por teléfono.

—Si tengo que morir… o bueno no llegó a esos extremos—pensó Izanami—. ¿agarraste One Week Friends? Me sorprende de ti, pensé que tomarías una novela ligera. Aun me falta comprar los de SAO, si luego lo haré cuando tenga dinero. ¡¿Agarraste mi tarjeta de crédito?! ¡¿Qué con eso los compraras y no me los darás hasta que los termines?! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que estas tosiendo, menos me lo darás porque ni en broma volveré a entrar a tu cuarto! —cuelga el teléfono cuando escuchó que había colgado, le pidió a Raiko que agarrara su celular.

—¿Cuál es el propósito de esto? —preguntó Raiko.

En ese momento, Akane apareció y se sorprendió de ver a su hija amarrada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma se hizo para atrás al ver a su hija.

—Es que… como no me castigaste, me castigue yo misma—contestó Izanami un poco avergonzada.

Akane se quedó seria, pero impresionada.

El celular de Raiko vibró y contestó.

—Me sorprende que siempre me hables en momentos importantes de la familia—habló Raiko—. Izanami está amarrada en las escaleras y le dice a mi mamá que se castigó a si misma.

—Estoy indefensa, solo falta que pongas tu toque de tortura—siguió Izanami.

—Ahora dice que esta indefensa ósea que no puede defenderse—continuó Raiko en el teléfono—. Es cierto, para algunos hombres el amarrar a la mujer que le gusta lo hace divertido.

—¡Sé con quién hablas y dile que ni se le ocurra! —exclamó Izanami comenzando a asustarse de que si fuera capaz.

Akane bajó las escaleras pasando de lado a Izanami.

—Raiko, desamarra a tu hermana—le ordenó Akane a Raiko con una voz apagada.

—¡¿Espera?! ¿No me harás nada? —preguntó Izanami—. Estoy indefensa y no me defenderé.

Al bajar de las escaleras paso a Izanami y después solo dio tres pasos.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no voy a meterme en tus problemas—dijo Akane sin mirarla a los ojos—. Si quieres irte no te detendré, puedes estar allá el tiempo que quieras, si ocupas algo de mí, lo haré, pero mientras no es necesario que te preocupes de que me sienta mal, sé que no te importa lo que me pase.

Izanami sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras. Raiko y Ranma se quedaron asombrados.

—Si, lo sé—hablaba Raiko por teléfono—sonó muy triste, pero a pesar de eso es un acontecimiento importante en el aspecto de que alguien le ganó a mi mamá, pero… me entristece esas palabras.

—Akane—llamó Ranma.

—Entonces, no me quedare allá—decidió Izanami—. Iré, pero regresare ese mismo día, sería solamente ir visitarlos.

Akane se sorprendió con esa respuesta.

—Resolver lo nuestro es más importante—siguió Izanami—. No les he dado la oportunidad a ninguno de los tres, y si, me afecta que sean iguales a los otros, ese es el problema, y… —miró a Ranma—tengo que decirte algo.

—Ahh, Izanami se me había olvidado comentarte que, él lo recuerda—explicó Raiko.

Izanami se quedó callada sin dejarlo de ver.

—Entonces, también lo intentare, si vamos con un psiquiatra—contestó Izanami.

—¡¿Lo crees aun loco?! —preguntó Raiko.

—Pero, esa es mi decisión, claro si tú quieres—miró a Akane.

Akane comenzó a llorar, se sentía una tonta, pero muy dentro estaba feliz porque al menos quería intentarlo.

Raiko seguía en el teléfono.

—Parece que mamá está llorando, pero ella se quedara para intentarlo—hablaba Raiko—. Si pienso lo mismo, parece que ha madurado un poco—sonrió y colgó.

* * *

Maru colgó, pero en lugar de estar feliz, estaba preocupado.

—Espero que si te quedes, porque de no ser así puedes provocar una desgracia.


	20. 44

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **44.**_

—Me da gusto por ellos—sonrió Izanami.

Izanami estaba en su habitación hablando desde su tableta con Aki, pero del otro mundo.

—A partir de ahora será una gran familia—dijo Aki—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—De no haber aparecido, mi prima seguiría viendo a su padre por televisión, Raiko lo seguiría odiando y mi tía estuviera llorando por él—respondió.

—Yo haré lo posible para que sea igual aquí—dijo Izanami dejando de sonreír.

—Cada familia tienen sus problemas en algún momento y lo resuelven, yo sé que lo harán muy pronto.

—Gracias—volvió a sonreír.

—Hable con mi otro yo, así que puede que en cualquier momento te hable, así que me despido y gracias de nuevo.

Izanami volvió a sonreír y terminó la llamada. En ese momento su teléfono vibra y decía número desconocido.

—Oye, tengo tu teléfono, ¿Por qué me hablas de un teléfono desconocido? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Eso quiere decir que no tienes mi número_ —contestó la voz de un hombre que no era de Aki.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Es cierto, tú y yo no hablamos desde hace años, la verdad me sorprendí con la historia porque con la Izanami que yo conocí nos llevábamos bien, solo que no hablamos mucho desde que me fui a Estados Unidos._

Izanami sonrió.

—¡Ya sé quién eres!

— _¡Exacto!_

Izanami dejo de sonreír.

—O bueno no.

— _Eso quiere decir que tienes otro primo que vive en Estados Unidos o bueno vivía en Estados Unidos._

—Solo jugaba, ser que eres tú Yuki, ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó.

— _Bien, estoy subiendo a un taxi porque acabo de llegar a Japón para conocerte, ¿sigues siendo traviesa?_

—Rompí la pared de mi cuarto con una pistola de bengala para hacerlo más grande y así obligar a mis padres para que me hicieran un baño.

Hubo silencio.

— _Traigo mi equipo de defensa, tome una buena decisión._

—Oye, pero no han dicho nada de que vendrías.

— _Porque es una sorpresa, excepto para ti y Aki porque me atrapó comprando los boletos de avión_ —respondió con una mueca—. _Solo que para ti no fue sorpresa porque tengo un propósito, necesito que me lleves al pasado._

—¿por qué?

— _Lo explicare, resulta que, para estas fechas, mi tía Akane compra el terreno donde se construirá la escuela_ —comenzó a explicar—. _En la parte de atrás que separa la secundaria y preparatoria está una puerta de cemento en el piso que está tapada en las orillas de ese mismo material._

—Creo que lo recuerdo.

— _Antes no estaba sellado con cemento, y mi tía decidió hacer eso porque cuando tenía 14 años me caí en ese lugar y me hice una herida que se convirtió en cicatriz… muy fea_ —respondió _—. Gracias a eso no puedo ir a la playa porque está justo en mi abdomen y me digo, no pasara nada y al final si pasa porque con la que estoy saliendo en ese momento, se va._

—Suena exagerado para una cicatriz—comentó Izanami acostándose.

— _Tendrías que verla y entenderías_.

—Lo que entiendo es que tú quieres ir a tapar esa puerta para que tu yo del pasado no le pase esa desgracia—intuía Izanami.

— _Así es._

—Te llevaré, pero regresaremos ese mismo día porque… le dije a ella que no me quedaría más de un día ahí—contestó borrando su sonrisa—. Tendremos que ir con mi tía Serena sin que se dé cuenta Maru de que iremos al pasado.

— _¿y por qué?_ —preguntó confundido _—Ah, ya entiendo, hasta que se te declaró. Dios mío pensé que se moriría con ese secreto y lo digo en serio porque ustedes vivirán muchos años y eso es algo serio._

—¿Espera? ¿Cómo que se me declaró? —preguntó Izanami sentándose en su cama.

— _Mejor nos vemos en media hora a una cuadra de tu casa—_ quiso dejar el asunto ahí y colgó.

Izanami suspiró y se levantó de su cama.

* * *

Después de media hora, Izanami salió de su casa y caminó hasta el lugar que le había dicho, pero esperaba que no se equivocara de dirección porque él dijo a dos cuadras más no de que lado, derecho o izquierdo. Afortunadamente a la primera lo encontró. No fue difícil porque era casi idéntico a Kasumi. Ya lo había visto en fotos, pero solo cambio un poco. Su cabello era café como el de su tía, ojos cafés oscuro, piel blanca y le sonreía.

—Es un placer conocerte—sonrió Izanami.

—También, pero no me metas en problemas—dijo Yuki.

—Espero y no porque tú fuiste el de la idea.

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

Akane estaba maravillada viendo el lugar que se encontraba cerca de la oficina e iba acompañada de Shun, Usui y Ranma que aún seguían pensando que era una idea absurda, pero para Ranma era una idea apresurada.

—Aunque sigo sin creerlo, funcionara esto y no tendremos más problemas económicos—decía Ranma—. Solo que aún no es momento y el terreno es muy caro.

—No te preocupes, por el momento solo será el terreno y a final del año empezaremos—aclaró Akane.

—Esta idea se le ocurrió un año después de que llegó a nuestra casa y siempre le decíamos que era imposible esto—contó Shun.

—Izanami y yo llegábamos a pelear por esto y Akane salía molesta y se iba a dormir con la generala—recordó Usui.

—¡No sean así! —exclamó Akane.

—Así que Izanami no estuvo de acuerdo y eso que hacía todo lo que Akane se le ocurriera—dijo Ranma.

—No todo, Izanami está loca, pero eso no significa que no piense… o bueno, la verdad si me sorprende que Izanami no le siguiera el juego—Shun no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

—De cualquier manera, nada hará que cambie de opinión, así que este lugar estará cerrado para que nadie entré y cometa desastres—decretó Akane.

—¡Solo es tierra! —exclamó Usui—. No se puede hacer nada de vandalismo en este lugar.

—Nada hará que este lugar sea destruido, no importa de que manera—gruñó Akane.

Los chicos se fueron y en una piedra que se encontraba ahí, salieron de su escondite Izanami y Yuki.

—Se ve menos agresiva que tú madre—comentó Yuki.

—Espera unos años más, estoy segura de que se igualara—dijo Izanami.

Izanami miraba como Ranma tomaba de la mano a Akane. Apretó la piedra y su mirada cambio y Yuki se dio cuenta.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Izanami se asustó y le sonrió.

—Nada, hay que ir a la puerta.

—Oye, solo es tierra y…

—Es cierto, ¡¿Tenemos que buscarla?! —exclamó Izanami.

—Lo que nos faltaba, solo íbamos a poner cemento—dijo sacando la bolsa de cemento.

—Ni modo, no hay que perder tiempo—dijo Izanami sacando la pala.

Los chicos comenzaron a escarbar en el posible lugar donde se podría encontrar, de acuerdo con el mapa de la escuela, pero por ver tanta tierra se les complicaba un poco.

—¿Qué problemas traes con mi tía? —preguntó Yuki sin dejar de escarbar.

Izanami dejo de escarbar y bajo la mirada.

—Adivino, no le dices mamá, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo era la otra Izanami con ella? —preguntó Izanami.

Yuki tardó un poco en responder porque sabía que le podía afectar.

—Eran muy unidas—respondió.

Izanami apretó la pala.

—Mi tía siempre los adoró, Raiko era más cercano a mi tío, pero tú siempre querías estar pegada a mi tía. No hay mucho cambió en la actitud de ella, a veces siempre la detenías de las cosas absurdas que quería hacer, pero era tu amiga.

—Así como lo era con Akane—dijo con tristeza.

—Creo.

—Imagino como debe de sentirse, pudo haber sido peor si ella no recordara el tiempo pasado—dijo Yuki dejando de escarbar.

—¿Cómo era con mi padre?

—Eras su consentida, pero la unión entre tú y mi tía era aún más. Cuando estabas con mi tío y le pedías algo, te obedecía, aunque mi tía se enojara.

—Entonces no hay mucha diferencia, pero ¿Por qué no puedo decirles por lo que son?

—Sonara cruel, pero el hecho de que conocieras primero a los otros fue la consecuencia de esto, no debiste conocerlos.

—Si tan solo él no la hubiera engañado nada de esto estuviera pasando, es su culpa—se decía Izanami en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Yuki.

—Olvídalo, hay que buscar el lugar.

Pasó toda la tarde y eran las ocho de la noche y estaban agotados y no les importó estar acostados en la tierra y ensuciarse, aun así, ya lo estaban.

—Ya es tarde, hay que buscar a mi otra tía para que nos lleve al futuro o Satsuki—habló Izanami con la respiración agitada.

—¡No! —se negó—. Yo quiero buscar la puerta.

—¡Ya es de noche no veo nada!

—No me importa.

—Como quieras, yo iré a buscarla.

Izanami se iba a levantar, pero él la detuvo.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? ¿Qué relación tienes con Maru?

Esa pregunta no la esperaba.

—¿por qué dijiste que aún no se me declaraba?

—Porque es obvio, él está enamorado de ti desde… siempre—respondió.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Una cosa es que no te des cuenta y otra a lo que realmente pasa—aclaró—. Si no me crees, pregúntale, pero sé que te lo negara, así que si estás conmigo cuando me vea, te darás cuenta, es más te apuesto que te abrazara como una manera de decir, eres mía—sonrió con burla.

—Supongamos que sea cierto lo que dices, pero eres mi primo.

—Él se pone celoso con cualquier hombre que se te acerque—contestó.

—¿Incluso con su papá?

—¿Tuviste algo con su papá del pasado? —preguntó asustado.

—Algo así—respondió.

—No me lo imagino. Lo que debió aguantar el pobre.

—En fin, iré a buscar a Satsuki, queda más cerca de aquí.

—Yo seguiré buscando—se levantó.

—Como quieras.

Izanami se fue y él siguió escarbando, pero una persona se encontraba cerca de ahí. La generala iba acompañada de Midori de camino a casa.

—Oye, ¿este es el terreno que compró Akane? —preguntó Midori.

—Ah, si—respondió sin muchos ánimos—. Sigo pensando que es tonta la idea, pero si Ranma dijo que ganarían dinero con esto, pues allá ellos.

—Solo piensa en la estabilidad de su familia—dijo Midori—. Ranma quiere mucho a su familia.

—Es cierto, pero sé que no está convencido de esto, porque el terreno cuesta mucho dinero y primero son sus hijos.

—Akane piensa lo mismo, recuérdalo, no todo es dinero, además es buena la idea. Los hijos de nuestros compañeros tendrán mejor preparación.

—En eso tienes razón.

Midori visualizó una sombra más allá del terreno y miró en la tierra varias montañas de tierra no tan grandes, pero tampoco pequeños.

—Hay una persona ahí—señaló Midori.

—¡¿Qué?! Esto es invasión de propiedad.

La generala se acercó y Midori la siguió.

—Espere ¿y si es un hombre peligroso? —preguntó Midori consternada.

—Para mí nadie es peligroso, solo Izanami, pero nadie la puede superar—aclaró—. ¡Oye! —gritó la generala.

Yuki brincó del susto y soltó la pala.

—¡Esto es propiedad privada!

Yuki se giró y vio que estaba Midori y podía imaginar quien era la otra persona, la antecesora de su tía.

—Yo no vi un letrero—se justificó Yuki.

—Pero hay cintas—señaló la generala.

—Escuche, estoy buscando algo y si no lo encuentro puede pasar una tragedia en algunos años.

—¡A mí no me importa! —exclamó la generala.

—Que cabeza más dura—se quejó.

La generala alzó una ceja, pero ya tenía planeado algo para él.

* * *

—Izanami es hora de que te duermas—decía Akane mientras arrullaba a la bebé en su habitación—. Tu hermano ya se durmió y solo faltas tú y si no te duermes mami no tendrá una noche bonita con papá.

La bebé sola la miraba, sin entender a que se refirió con noche bonita con papá.

—Izanami siempre se dormía tarde así que no me sorprende de la bebé—recordó Akane de mala gana.

—¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó Ranma llegando a la habitación.

—Ni le veo ganas de dormirse, pero eso te pasa por dejarla dormida toda la tarde—lo regañó.

—En serio Akane, si estuvieras con ella todo el día entenderías por qué es lo mejor dejarla dormida toda la tarde—dijo Ranma.

—Akane—habló Kasumi llegando a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Llamó tu jefa y dice que necesitas que vayas.

Ranma miró a Akane.

—Parece que hoy no tendrás una noche bonita—sonrió amargamente Ranma.

—No voy a ir, tengo sueño—dijo Akane.

—Dijo que encontró a un chico en el terreno de la escuela—terminó el mensaje.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Akane—Voy en camino.

—¡¿Ahora la escuela es más importante que yo?! —exclamó Ranma—. O más bien nosotros—refiriéndose también a sus hijos.

—Es el futuro de la familia—contestó Akane.

Salió deprisa de la habitación. Ranma le entregó Izanami a Kasumi.

—Temó que cometa una locura—se justificó para seguirla.

Ranma salió de la habitación dejando a Kasumi con Izanami en brazos. La miró y estaba profundamente dormida.

—Que linda se mira cuando duerme—sonrió Kasumi.

* * *

Yuki estaba en las rejas que estaban afuera de la oficina de Shun caminando como si fuera un león enjaulado. Akane y Ranma llegaron y miró al chico y se acercó a él. Lo agarró del cuello y lo pegó a la reja.

—¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi escuela?! —exclamó Akane.

—Ni siquiera sabe lo que hice—contestó Yuki.

—Eso es cierto, Akane—habló Shun.

—Estaba escarbando en cada punto del terreno—explicó la generala—. Dice que estaba buscando algo, pero no lo quiere decir.

—Voy a proteger ese lugar como si fuera mi hijo, así que te dejare aquí toda tu vida—amenazó Akane.

—No es para tanto, Akane—dijo Ranma—. Cada vez te obsesionas más, dime la verdad, ¿es por dinero?

—¡Es mi sueño! —comenzó a llorar—. Nunca pensé lo de los 260,000 yenes al mes, ni siquiera sabía que ganaría eso, pero es el futuro de mi familia.

—¿y el dojo?

—Solo quiero tener la escuela, yo no me haré cargo de ella todo el tiempo—aclaró Akane—. Serena se encargará de eso. Recuerda que soy la siguiente de la generala, más el dojo y ustedes me volveré loca.

—Ya está loca—susurró Shun para si mismo.

—En conclusión, solo la quiere tener como casita de juguete—se dijo la generala.

—¿260,000 yenes al mes? —se asombró Yuki—. Eso explica los costosos regalos de navidad, pero es cierto, es una buena idea, porque estudió medicina y decidí mejor dedicarme a la medicina forense, aunque tenga que ver muertos todos los días, pero prácticamente es lo mismo porque también vería muertos.

—Esa será otras de las ramas—dijo Akane emocionada.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! —exclamó Akane del futuro mostrando un rostro furioso.

Los chicos miraron a la chica y sintieron miedo de su mirada a excepción de Akane del presente.

—Izanami no ha venido, no la veo desde lo de Edik y Yasmina—dijo Shun.

—Mi hija no ha aparecido en todo el día y ella me prometió que no estaría aquí todo el día—explicó Akane del futuro.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?! ¡Tiene derecho a verme! —exclamó Akane del presente.

—Nunca dije que no pudiera verte, simplemente me dijo que me avisaría porque yo soy más importante ahora—sonrió Akane del futuro.

—¡Yo soy importante para ella ¿Por qué tú eres más importante que yo si somos la misma?!

—Bueno, Akane, es su madre—contestó Shun.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Akane del presente a Shun.

Shun se asustó.

Akane del futuro no se había percatado de que Yuki estaba ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Akane acercándose a Yuki—. Es más, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—A medio día—contestó Yuki con una sonrisa y esperanzado de que ella lo sacara de la celda.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Viene del futuro? —preguntó Shun.

—Si, es mi sobrino—contestó Akane del futuro—. Es hijo de Kasumi.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron todos.

—Acabo de recordar que cuando tú e Izanami estaban juntos, era una tormenta, ¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

—Fue a buscar a Satsuki, para regresar al futuro—contestó.

—¡¿Ósea que se iba a ir sin al menos vernos?! —gritó Akane del presente estando indignada.

—A mí la verdad no me molesta—comento Ranma.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó a Ranma.

—¡Ya estoy harta! —explotó Akane del futuro—. ¡Por tu culpa tengo problemas con Izanami, tú eres la causante de que ella no me quiera!

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no te quiero? —preguntó Izanami llegando con Satsuki.

—¡Izanami! —dijo Akane del presente con una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué también vienes con tierra? ¡¿Tú también estabas escarbando mi terreno?! —exclamó borrando su sonrisa y enojándose nuevamente.

—A todo esto, ¿Qué buscaban? —preguntó Shun.

—Buscamos la puerta de cemento donde me caí hace seis años—contestó Yuki.

—¿Aun no lo superas? —habló Akane del futuro—Pensé que te habían dado de alta Midori por ese suceso traumático que tuviste.

—Ya no tengo pesadillas, pero si la marca—aclaró Yuki levantándose la playera para mostrar su cicatriz.

Todos gritaron.

—Tenías razón, es muy fea esa cicatriz—dijo Izanami—. ¿Por qué no te operas?

—Mi papá me examinó y dijo que tengo la piel muy delgada, por lo que tardaría para cicatrizarse, pero aun así seguiría marcado por lo que no tendría caso—explicó Yuki.

—Por otro lado, esa puerta de cemento es el conducto de agua, por lo que aún no existe, así que jamás lo hubieran encontrado—aclaró Akane.

—¡Perdimos el tiempo en esto! —exclamó Izanami.

—Además, la mejor manera para evitar eso es efectivamente, sellarlo, pero también le puedo pedir a Akane que te pongan en un salón alejado del salón de Maru y problema resulto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —preguntó Izanami.

Yuki no quería responder.

—Los dos estaban peleando cuando paso ese accidente—contestó Akane.

—Corrección, no nos peleábamos, discutíamos y yo lo empuje para que se alejara, pero él me empujó después y fue cuando pise esa puerta y caí.

Izanami tomó sus manos y lo miró.

—Pobrecito, tú también fuiste víctima de él—sollozaba Izanami.

—Qué hablando de él, se alejó de mi—recordó Akane del futuro.

—¿Él está aquí? —preguntó Izanami tiesa y con una voz grave.

—Si, estaba con él… platicando de ciertas cosas—sonrió, pero por dentro recordaba esa platica con él y le provocaba desagrado.

Justo en ese instante llegó y lo primero que miró fue las manos de Izanami y Yuki juntas.

—El ángel siniestro de la maldad pura ha llegado—dijo Yuki.

Izanami quería reírse.

Seguía mirando las manos de ellos, después a ellos, nuevamente las manos y así sucesivamente. Tiempo después se percataron de lo que pasaba y soltaron sus manos.

—En ese caso, si no hay delito, tenemos que sacarlo—dijo Shun.

—Solo recuerde cerrar esa puerta de cemento cuando la hagan—le pidió Yuki a su otra tía.

Satsuki se acercó a Maru para susurrarle algo.

—Oye, vi esas miradas y no tienes que ponerte celoso, es su primo—dijo Satsuki

—No me importa—respondió Maru.

Akane del futuro tomó a Izanami de la mano y se la llevó.

—Satsuki, Serena se fue, llévanos—le pidió sin deja de caminar.

Satsuki suspiró y la siguió.

—¡No te la vas a lle…!

Ranma detuvo a Akane.

—Suficiente—dijo Ranma

—¡Solo porque no quieres verla! ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con ella!

—No es que no quiera verla, ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dijo ella? Tiene problemas con Izanami y sé a lo que se refiere, deja que lo resuelvan—dijo Ranma.

Akane se calmó y recordó las palabras de su otra yo, ¿por su culpa no la quiere? También imaginaba a lo que se refería. Ahora que era madre y pensar que su hija estuviera alejada de ella le dolería.

—Izanami nunca dijo que no la quería, pero entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —susurró.


	21. 45

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **45.**_

Habían llegado al futuro e iban de camino a casa de Kasumi, ya que Akane quería hablar con ella por lo sucedido con Yuki, aunque no era algo alarmante o que mereciera castigo. Sin embargo, llevó a Izanami al pasado sin hablar con ella sobre cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante incluyendo sobre las visitas porque tampoco tenía que estar todos los días.

—Traes muchas maletas—comentó Izanami viendo a Yuki con dos maletas de ruedas en sus manos y arriba otras tres bolsas.

—Sera porque ahora viviré aquí—contestó obvio—. De hecho, aun me faltan cosas.

—Mi tía se pondrá feliz de tener a sus dos hijos en casa, a excepción de mi tío que sigue de viaje en el extranjero—recordó.

—Pero estará en navidad—aclaró.

—Ya que voy a tu casa, iré a la habitación de Aki para al menos verlo en persona y me muestre su área de computadoras donde hackea—dijo emocionada.

Maru la acercó a él como una forma de abrazó sin dejar de caminar.

—Ja, te dije que lo haría—dijo Yuki con una sonrisa—. Solo pensé que lo haría conmigo y no por Aki.

Izanami gruñó.

Akane que caminaba delante de ellos los miraba de reojo. Por dentro tenía la esperanza de que Izanami no aceptara lo que le propuso a Maru hace unas horas.

* * *

Akane estaba en su oficina y le llamó a Serena para que trajera a su hijo porque quería hablar con él. Ya lo tenía enfrente y lo miraba con atención al igual que él.

—Iré al punto, ¿mi hija y tú están saliendo? —preguntó Akane.

—No—respondió.

—¿ósea que te aprovechaste de mi hija? —explotó Akane.

—Ella lo hizo, no dejaba de molestarme

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a mi hija?! —gritó Akane.

—No la estoy ofendiendo—aclaró—. A lo que me refiero es que Izanami insistió e hizo todo lo posible para que me gustara y como se le acabó las ideas, fue su último recurso, ¿lo que no entiendo es como se enteró? Usted se queja de que Izanami no le tenga confianza y ¿Qué paso? Se lo dijo.

—Shun me dijo que escuchó…

—Si, que Izanami y Emi hablaban por teléfono, ya lo sé.

—¿Izanami si te cuenta lo que le pasa?

—No todo, hasta hace poco lo hizo… solo para que yo me calmara y no pasara nada.

—¡¿Ha pasado más de una vez?! ¡Dijiste que no te gustaba!

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—Entonces, te harás responsable de tus acciones—decidió Akane.

—No me quiero casar con ella y dudo mucho que ya quiera

—Muy bien, entonces tienes dos opciones—se calmó un poco—. Yo no soy tonta a ti te interesa Izanami, por lo que tu elijes, no te acerques a ella de la manera que lo has estado haciendo, compórtate cariñoso, ya sabes, como si fueran novios y si ella acepta esas demostraciones, entonces aceptare que estés con ella. La otra, si tú no quieres eso, aléjate de ella lo más que puedas porque no puedo romper relación con tus padres. Además, yo haré lo posible para que no se roben la espada porque si pasa, yo me iré e Izanami tomara mi lugar, pero… —le lanzó la hoja para que leyera la parte que subrayo— no entiendo porque la generala pensaba que tú eras el único que la puedes controlar.

Maru lo leyó y no le gustó mucho la idea.

—Si Izanami se queda al mando de los decadentes, yo tengo que estar al pendiente de que no tome malas decisiones, en conclusión…

—Tú serás el segundo de Izanami—terminó Akane—. Entonces…

—Haré el primero—decidió.

—Pensé que elegirías la segunda porque, tú no me gustas para Izanami.

—¿Qué trata de decir?

—Que tú no puedes ser el hombre que necesita Izanami—sonrió Akane.

—¿En serio? Se supone que eres su madre, entonces debe de saber que nadie tendrá la paciencia para estar con Izanami

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú si la tienes?

—Si—sonrió.

—Sabes, no me caes bien, eh.

—Usted tampoco—le respondió—Todos les tiene miedo, pero yo no.

Akane estaba impresionada, definitivamente debía tener cuidado si no quiere que su hija sufra las consecuencias.

* * *

Akane seguía pensando en eso y debía lograr que Izanami no cayera. Hará trampa lo sabía, pero no lo quería cerca de Izanami y no le importaba si su hija se quedara sola, es más, a su hija tampoco le importa, no lloraría por eso. Llegaron a la casa de Kasumi y cuando vio a su hijo brincó de felicidad.

—No sabía que vendrías—dijo Kasumi emocionada que se encontraba en la cocina.

—Quería darte la sorpresa

—Solo que primero fue al pasado a excavar en el terreno donde será la escuela provocando el enojo de mi otra yo—comentó Akane.

—Eso no se hace—dijo Kasumi viendo a su hijo.

—Lo que quiero saber es que era lo que discutían cuando te caíste—pidió Izanami.

—¿Quieres que te diga? —sonrió Yuki.

—En otro momento—contestó Maru.

Izanami esperó a que se fuera Maru, lo cual le extraño porque se supone que estaba "al pendiente de ella" aunque eso también le sorprendía porque no era así. Lo que no sabía era que Akane le había mandado un mensaje a Serena para que le pidiera a su hijo que regresara. Bloqueaba su celular con una sonrisa.

—En fin, quiero ver a Aki—sonrió Izanami.

Yuki e Izanami fueron a la habitación de Aki dejando solas a Akane y Kasumi.

—Por tu cara veo que las cosas con ella no están bien—dijo Kasumi sentándose en una silla y pidiéndole a su hermana que se sentara.

—Tú me conoces—dijo Akane sentándose en la silla—. Por más que lo intento ella no me puede ver de la misma manera que a la otra.

—Ni lo hará porque estoy segura de que ella no ve a la otra como su mamá—intuía Kasumi.

—No lo decía en ese aspecto, yo me tengo que enterar por otros lo que le pasa a Izanami.

—Pero al menos te quiere.

—Ella no me lo ha dicho, aunque hace un momento me dijo que no pensara que no la quería.

—Aunque no lo diga, no importa que no sea cercana a ti, ella debe de tener algún aprecio hacía a ti porque en su interior sabe que eres su madre, ¿por qué crees que ella no se separaba de la otra? Porque dentro de ella sabía que era su madre, aunque ella no haya nacido de esa Akane, entonces el cariño contigo debe de ser aún mayor.

Mientras ellas platicaban, Izanami y Yuki llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Aki.

—¡Estoy emocionada! —dijo Izanami brincando.

—Tampoco es para tanto— dijo Yuki tocando la puerta por tercera vez.

Aki abrió la puerta y sabía que era su hermano, pero no Izanami.

—Como lo dijo mi otro yo, evita los comentarios respecto a mi estatura—se adelantó Aki al ver que Izanami estaba a punto de decir algo.

Izanami se guardó las palabras.

—Es tu culpa, no te gusta la leche —sonrió Yuki.

—Eso también va para ti— aclaró Aki refiriéndose a lo que había dicho.

—De cualquier manera, me da gusto conocerte—sonrió Izanami—. Muéstrame tu cuarto

No esperó que él respondiera y entró y se asombró de ver todo lo que usaba como monitores y otras máquinas.

—Me imagino que no dejas que Raiko lo toque, ¿no?

—Él no entra a mi habitación porque yo no se lo permito —contestó—. ¿así que ahora vivirás aquí? —preguntó viendo a su hermano.

—Si, por lo que me regresaras esta habitación porque recuerda que era mía —sonrió.

—¿Cuál es la justificación?

—Lo que te acabo de decir.

—Para mí no es válido, tienes que tener una justificación coherente para que yo te lo devuelva.

—He regresado, por lo que esta habitación es mía.

—Sigue sin ser válido.

Yuki comenzó a desesperarse y empezó a decir lo que se le ocurriera. Izanami se aburrió de escucharlos y salió.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Izanami.

Izanami se regresó por el mismo pasillo y al ir a la cocina escuchó que Akane y su tía hablaban por lo que se quedó a escuchar.

—¿Entonces que hago? —preguntó Akane—. No puedo dejarlo así porque si sigue así terminaremos mal y eso no es lo que quiero.

—Has lo posible por hablar de vez en cuando con ella, estoy segura de que Izanami no te rechazara y esto también va para Ranma.

—La diferencia entre Ranma y yo es que yo la tuve dentro de mí por lo que Ranma no sufre lo mismo que yo, sé que él también le preocupa que no le hable mucho, pero a mí me mata porque viví sin ella muchos años y yo pensé que seríamos cercanas cuando volviéramos estar juntas, pero me equivoque. Ranma lo logró con Raiko y ¿por qué yo no he gano su confianza? ¿Qué tiene la otra que yo no tenga para que me quiera?

Izanami tenía pegada su frente a la pared con la mirada hacia abajo. No lloraba, pero si se sentía mal.

—¿Por qué sigues diciendo que no te quiero? —susurró Izanami—. Es su culpa, es su culpa, por su culpa la estoy haciendo sufrir, pero ¿por qué me debe de querer si yo soy un asco de persona por sentir este odio?

* * *

En ese instante, dos personas se encontraron, pero ambos sintieron y pensaron lo mismo.

—Cuando se siente este viento, nos avisa que el invierno ya está cerca, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no solo nos avisa la llegada de la estación, sino de que algo lo acompaña que puede ocasionar una desgracia, o como ustedes lo llaman, un mal presentimiento. Extrañamente puedo presenciar el aire alrededor de la persona y es así como sé si esa persona es peligrosa y cuando atacara. Pero, el aire que yo siento alrededor tuyo es de inquietud, tú no puedes detener esa tormenta, ni siquiera yo. Ya es demasiado tarde para evitar esta tormenta. Lamentablemente…—mostró una espada— ya no es necesario esto—terminó Yasmina.

—¿Cuándo…?

—¿entré a tu habitación? —terminó por él— A diferencia de Izanami yo no entré a tu habitación para violarte—sonrió Yasmina.

En una piedra de cemento que estaba en la entrada de un parque, Yasmina estaba sentada encima de ella con la espada en la mano. Desde la tarde seguía a Maru, solo que al ir al pasado, ella prefirió quedarse a esperar el momento para verlo.

—¿Por qué la robaste? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Tú misma lo sabes—respondió.

—¿Cuatro contra primer mundo? Hasta ahorita entre los tres estamos bien, ¿pero que pasa con los otros tres mundos? Mientras ellos no lo sepan, estaremos en paz—opinó—. Mi hermano aun la quiere, pero si fuera él, lucharía porque le regresen su país, no queriendo depender de esto—le lanzó la espada—. Tuve que escapar de él porque por más que le digo no quiero saber nada de él, pero Edik es terco y quiere que esté a su lado.

—Es porque te quiere.

—Una persona que quiso matarme no debe de quererme, como yo también quise matarlo no lo puedo querer, y ese es el problema al que enfrentamos. Ya es tarde, pero aún podemos hacer el intento de detener esto y no termine en una desgracia, ¿Qué piensas hacer? Tiene que ser rápido porque mañana es el día.

Maru atragantó.

Mas atrás, caminaba Raku y estando a unos metros, visualizó a Maru y Yasmina hablando. Sacó su celular y le tomó foto y comenzó a reírse con maldad.

* * *

En otra dirección, Akane e Izanami caminaban juntas y durante el camino estuvieron en silencio. Akane recordó lo que platicó con Kasumi y de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Tal vez tenía razón, podría involucrarse más con su vida y hacer lo posible para que le platicara algo de ella.

—Recuerdo que tú caminabas por este camino y yo estaba en tus brazos, me llevaste con mi tío para que me revisara porque tenía gripe—habló Izanami sin dejar de ver el camino—. Aun no entiendo por qué querías que creyera que no me querías si cuando en ese instante me mostraste lo contrario porque bien pudiste pedirle a mi tío que me cargara. Tenía cuatro años, pero no era tonta para no darme cuenta.

—Yo quiero que tú me veas como tu madre—contestó Akane—. Tenía miedo de lastimarte y al final no sufriste conmigo, pero Raiko si. Creo que hubieras preferido mil veces que no te hubieras enterado de tu origen y haber seguido pensando que Shun y Usui eran la única familia que tenías.

—Así hubieras estado tranquila, yo no estaría sufriendo y él no debió lastimarla porque así no la hubiera conocido, él es…—decía en un murmuró y agravando su voz.

—Izanami—llamó Akane deteniéndose y tocando sus hombros—. ¿Qué te sucede?

Izanami miró a Akane y respiraba agitadamente.

—Yo no quiero verlo—dijo Izanami.

—¿a quién?

—Solo a él lo quiero ver, necesito estar con él, pero no con el otro—decía Izanami con rapidez.

—¡Izanami! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¡¿De que hablas?!

Izanami escuchó a Akane y hasta ahora sentía sus manos en ella. Pudo sentir paz con esa sensación cálida de ella.

—Quiero ir a descansar—pidió Izanami.

Akane sintió algo que no le estaba agradando, pero solo asintió y siguió caminando, pero acercándola más a ella y poder calmarla.

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

—¿No podríamos hacer esto mañana? Es tarde—dijo Mousse.

—No ser tan tarde—respondió Xiam Pu.

Xiam Pu y Mousse estaban en el sótano del restaurante acomodando unas cajas y separando otras que se llevarían.

—Además, abriremos temprano y no tendremos tiempo—explicó Xiam Pu.

—Eso es cierto—Mousse cambió de opinión.

—Así que… Ranma y Akane tuvieron hijos—dijo Xiam Pu con un poco de tristeza.

—Si, y además conocí a la grande, la que viene del futuro—comentó Mousse—. Es muy buena para pelear al igual que él. Aun no conozco a su hijo, pero me imagino que debe de ser igual.

—Era obvio, pero… me siento arrepentida y…

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo que Ranma no saber y por la historia que me contaste, Ranma debe de pensar que él otro influyó para que se relacionara con Ukyo, cuando no ser así.

Mousse levantó la vista para mirarla.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—La abuela me habló de los shirakus y conocí a uno que conoció Akane cuando era pequeña y le pedí algo…—miró a Mousse teniendo los ojos llorosos—. ¿Si decir que… Ranma y Akane se imaginaron todo al igual que Ukyo? Además… yo también conocer a Izanami.

* * *

 _Hace cuatro años…_

—Abuela decir que ser muy malvados y fuertes—dijo Xiam Pu.

—Así es—sonrió Masaru.

El restaurante estaba casi llenó, pero todos ya habían sido atendidos y Xiam Pu platicaba con Masaru en una barra mientras él comía un plato de Ramen.

—Pero no verse malvado—comentó Xiam Pu.

—Tenemos nuestros momentos—contestó—. ¿Quería preguntarte si tú conoces a Akane Tendo?

—Si, ser amiga en algunas ocasiones, pero ser más rival en el amor—respondió Xiam Pu.

—Ella siempre me agradó, además de que me gusta, pero presiento que llegara un momento en el que nuestros caminos se cruzaran, pero bueno, solo me queda esperar.

—La abuela también decirme que maneja brujería.

—¿Brujería? —preguntó un poco confundido—Ahh, te refieres al decadente, la verdad es que a todos de nuestra raza no le interesa ese objeto porque tienen todo, no pueden pedir más, solo la muerte, pero no se puede cumplir ese deseo.

—¿Ósea cumplir cualquier cosa a excepción de la muerte? —preguntó con cierta maldad.

—Si, por tu cara quieres que te lo consiga ¿no? Lamentablemente es cuidado por unas personas, pero… esto es un secreto, solo que…

* * *

—Estoy segura de que él borrar la memoria porque no recordar ese secreto—aclaró Xiam Pu.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Mousse con un poco de agresividad.

—Pedir un deseo—respondió—. Pedir que Akane imaginara que Ranma se besaba con Ukyo al igual que su supuesta relación. Cuando ellos mirar, me escondía y pedía el deseo de que se besaban y otras cosas, pero la verdad es que ellos caían desmayados y lo soñaban. Con Akane ser solo aquella vez que Akane los miró en el restaurante al igual que la chica que venía con ella, pero ellos no estaban besándose y solo platicaban. Los tres se lo creyeron y ellos pensar que es real cuando no ser así.

—¿Ese tipo…?

—No saber lo que planeaba, solo dármelo, pero… hay algo que no estoy comprendiendo y tal vez tener que ver con ese secreto—Xiam Pu fue más al fondo del sótano buscando algo—. Cuando tú contar como era el decadente que ellos tenían, me confundí y pensar, ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad me dio para pedir deseos?

—No comprendo lo que dices.

Xiam Pu regresó para acercarse a Mousse y mostró una piedra que estaba un poco deforme, era negro como un carbón, pero una luz había en el centro.

—Antes no estar así por lo que pensar que con el tiempo y la cantidad de deseos se fue apagando y solo esta esa luz y creo que solo quedar un deseo—intuía Xiam pu.

—No puedo creer que fuiste capaz de eso… pero, ¿por qué dijiste que tu conocías a Izanami?

—Cuando iba a volver hacer, yo solamente hacía que se besaran en privado porque obviamente caerían dormidos, entonces yo vigilarlos cuando salían juntos, no ser seguido, pero varias veces yo mirar a una chica cuando pasaba eso y ella no dejar de observarlos.

—Pudiste darte cuenta por el parecido.

—No, ella siempre traía recogido su cabello y unos lentes por lo que no mirar de lejos el parecido—contestó—. Solo que… el día que ya no poder pedir deseo y que la piedra poner de este color, fue cuando darme cuenta de que hacer mal porque, al fin y al cabo, solo querer que sufriera Ranma por venganza, nunca imaginar que llegaría un día en el que tuviera estos sentimientos—dijo con tristeza—. A pesar de pelear, todos ser amigos, ¿no? Creo que por algo llamar así esta cosa, llegar a decaer y convertirte en una persona que no merecer lo que te ha dado la vida. Aun así, quedar con esa inquietud extraña cuando mencionas a esa chica, porque la última vez que la vi, yo pasar por un lado de ella y dijo algo que desde ese día provocar miedo.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Mousse sintiendo un presentimiento.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Akane entró a su habitación y Ranma estaba por acostarse.

—¿Se durmió? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane asintió.

—Creo que mañana hablare con Midori y si me puede recomendar a una doctora para que la vea y le pueda dar tranquilizantes o no se—dijo Akane sentándose en su lado de la cama.

Ranma recordó el sueño en ese instante y miró a Akane.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ella no tomara esas cosas! —exclamó exaltado.

—¡Oye, cálmate, no es para que te pongas así!

—Ella no está loca.

—No dije que estuviera loca, cuando dije tranquilizantes es para que se relaje, no porque esté loca, además ¿por qué te pones así?

—Por nada, me iré a dormir—dijo y se acostó dándole la espalda a Akane.

Akane no comprendía el comportamiento de Ranma. Además, solo lo pensaba porque tal vez Izanami estaba así por lo cansada que se encontraba. Se acostó y también le dio la espalda a Ranma.


	22. 46

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **46.**_

Eran las 12 de la noche e Izanami abrió los ojos. Maldijo y se puso la almohada en su rostro porque ya había conciliado el sueño y ahora tardara nuevamente para dormirse. Su celular vibró y era lo que le faltaba. Sin quitarse la almohada, buscó su celular con su mano y tardó un poco para dar con él y tenía el presentimiento de quien era, pero solo miraría la pantalla y lo dejaría por ahí. Metió su celular dentro de la almohada y se sentó rápidamente y era un mensaje de Raku, lo cual le extrañó. Entró una llamada y era él.

—¿Qué quieres? —contestó Izanami.

—Qué humor, y yo que te habló porque me preocupó por ti.

—Quiero dormir—dijo aun de mal humor.

—Oh, entonces no abras el mensaje que te mande porque te pondrás aún más de lo que estas.

—¿Por qué?

No le hizo caso y abrió el mensaje. Agrandó los ojos y en efecto, si estaba molesta ahora lo estaba aún más.

—Creo que si lo hiciste—dijo Raku comenzando a reírse—. La verdad me sorprendí de que estuviera con la chica que se llama Yasmina.

—No me importa, además Yasmina está enamorada del idiota de Ranma—dijo Izanami.

—¿Escuche bien? —preguntó—. Me acabas de confirmar que si te importa que él esté con otra, porque no hubieras justificado de que Yasmina esté enamorado del tío Ranma.

—No es a lo que me refería y la verdad ni quiero discutir eso, quiero dormirme—le colgó—. Ya vera mañana para ver que justificación me tiene que dar.

Se acostó nuevamente con la almohada en el rostro.

* * *

En el pasado…

Al día siguiente, Ranma salía de la habitación de sus hijos y caminaba en dirección a las escaleras y se encuentra con Akane.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿No ibas a ir a tu terreno para supervisar que todo estuviera en buenas condiciones?

—Si, pero no hay mucho que ver, solo es tierra—contestó Akane lo obvio—. Obligue a los chicos para que deshicieran todas las montañas de tierra que hizo nuestro futuro sobrino, que era mucha.

—También fue Izanami—le recordó Ranma.

—Eso es cierto, pero es su naturaleza así que no pasa nada—se justificó.

—Hace un año o más del año, si hacía algo como lo de ayer, la matabas y ahora no.

—Si, pero ya no cambiara. Tendrá 30, 40, 50 años y seguirá siendo igual—le sonrió.

—Es cierto, pero tendremos que preparar a la otra porque dos como ella será un caos en esta casa y le haríamos un gran favor a la humanidad.

—No tienes que ser así—se quejó Akane pegándole en el hombro—. La verdad me gustaría que viniera, pero no por mi sino por ti, ¿Cuántas veces han platicado?

—Dos—respondió.

—Una, ¿no?

—No, dos, la otra fue cuando estábamos en el otro mundo—confesó.

* * *

 _Hace tres días…_

Ranma buscaba desesperadamente a Akane en el lugar del torneo, pero no se fijó en el camino por estar mirando a los lados y chocó con alguien.

—Tú—dijeron Izanami y Ranma al mismo tiempo y de mala gana.

Después de un rato, ambos estaban sentados en una jardinera sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera se miraban y menos por qué estaban sentados ahí.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Izanami.

—No lo sé—respondió de mala gana.

—No me hables así—le contestó del mismo modo—. Te recuerdo que debes de respetarme porque soy…

—No lo eres—lo interrumpió sin verlo—. Él otro si.

—Somos el mismo.

—No para mí—dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, tampoco me importa mucho—dijo Ranma.

Izanami lo dejo de ver para regresar su mirada al frente.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Está en la cafetería que esta allá—contestó Izanami señalando el lugar que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

—Entonces i…

—¿Por qué me estas evitando? —preguntó—. Desde que llegué solo te has acercado cuando me viste en el dojo y comenzaste a pegarme

—Tú fuiste quien comenzó—le recordó Ranma—. No te evitó, simplemente me doy cuenta de tu problema y decidí no molestarte. Además, si tú quieres acercarte a tu mamá debes de alejarte de Akane por un tiempo

Izanami lo miró con un rostro en el Ranma no se dio cuenta, pero pudo ocasionarle un susto.

—No lo digo porque quiera que estés lejos, simplemente me da lástima tu mamá y ni se diga de tu padre

—¿por qué? —preguntó regresando su mirada nuevamente al frente.

—Tú papá recuerda todo, estás viviendo con el que conociste y que te provocó miedo.

—Estas poniendo ese pretexto para no ver a Akane—dijo Izanami—. Es como si fuera visitar a una amiga y después regresar para convivir con ellos.

—No es lo mismo, le estas dando preferencia a mi Akane que a la otra.

—¡No lo digas así, Akane no es un objeto!

—¡No lo dije en ese sentido, solo fue para diferenciarlas!

Izanami no quiso responderle porque estaba harta de todo.

—Pero, aunque no lo creas, tampoco quiero tenerte lejos de mi porque…—quiso mirar a Izanami, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba—porque te quiero—terminó lo que ella no escuchó.

* * *

Ranma recordó lo que no alcanzó a decirle, solo que prefirió no hablarle sobre eso con Akane.

—¿y arreglaron sus problemas? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió levemente.

—Si—le respondió, aunque no sabía si lo había hecho.

—Iré a ver a los niños—dijo Akane alejándose de él.

Sin embargo, Akane se detuvo porque sintió una punzada en el pecho, miró a Ranma y él la miraba.

—De repente, sentí un mal presentimiento—dijo Akane.

—Desde la mañana he estado inquieto—comentó Ranma.

Ranma bajó y en la entrada se encontraba Izanami que le sonría.

—Curiosamente pensaba en ti—dijo Ranma

—Quiere decir que este año no moriré—dijo Izanami sin borrar su sonrisa.

Akane no se percató de la presencia de Izanami y entró a la habitación de sus hijos y brincó del susto al ver a una mujer de espalda. Se dio la vuelta y era Yasmina que tenía en brazos a Izanami y con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oye calma, que genio—se quejó Yasmina.

—Si querías visitarnos, ¿por qué no entraste por la puerta?

—Akane, cuida mucho a Ranma y tus hijos—le pidió Yasmina—. Aunque dudo que les haga daño a los bebes, no le conviene—dijo

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó Akane.

—Solo te puedo decir que… todo este tiempo ha sido una mentira—contestó con calma.

Akane no comprendía a lo que se refería.

* * *

Satsuki tomaba una taza de té y escuchó que alguien tocaba. Dejó la porcelana en la mesa y fue a abrir. Al hacerlo le sorprendió su visita.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Satsuki

—¿Te puedo pedir dos favores? —preguntó Maru—. ¿Puedes guardarla? Pero que sea en un lugar en donde nadie pueda encontrarla, ni mucho menos Izanami—mostró la espada.

—¿Izanami? —preguntó confundida—. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

* * *

Aki jugaba en uno de sus monitores y extrañamente perdía en los combates cuando jamás había ocurrido, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se escuchó un trueno y por la oscuridad de su habitación sabía que desde hace unas horas estaba nublado. Se abrazó, pero no era porque tenía frío. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba.

Se abrió la puerta y era Yuki.

—¿Me vas a regresar mi habitación? —preguntó—. Me puse a medir la otra y tus cosas caben perfectamente… —Se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermano— ¿Tú también sientes…?

—Un mal presentimiento—terminó por él—. Si, siento que algo va a pasar.

—Incluso mamá se siente así—comentó.

Aki no respondió y se puso de pie para abrir un poco la cortina y miró que el cielo estaba muy gris para la temporada en la que se encontraban.

* * *

Kaede caminaba por la calle con un paraguas en la mano y desde la mañana que despertó, el cielo se encontraba así y además con un nudo en el pecho. Se encontró a un compañero y después en la otra esquina otra compañera y los tres se miraron.

—Ustedes también, ¿cierto?

Los dos asintieron.

—Tenemos que estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que suceda—dijo Kaede con firmeza—. No soy la líder, pero Raiko hubiera dicho lo mismo, de hecho, iba por Emi y de ahí iríamos a la casa de Raiko e Izanami. Vamos.

Los dos chicos asintieron y la siguieron.

* * *

Satsuki suspiró.

—La verdad sigo sin creerlo, pero tú siempre dices las cosas con seriedad y no te equivocas—dijo Satsuki—. De hecho, Masaru también vino y me dijo que algo pasaría, pero creí que era cosas de él o haría una "travesura". Solo que, eso que me estas pidiendo… me inquieta un poco, puedo hacerlo, pero hay que tener precaución de que nada se nos vaya de las manos y con respecto a la espada… no la guardaremos aquí porque será fácil de encontrarla y creo que sé en que lugar sería imposible de encontrarla—sonrió.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

Ranma caminaba por la calle de camino a su casa después de ir a la tienda. El día estaba muy feo y quería llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar. Desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento y solo por eso no quería por nada del mundo separarse de su familia.

Sin embargo, al estar revisando la bolsa para ver que nada faltaba regresó su mirada al frente, se detuvo y se quedó quieto. Comenzó a temblar porque sentía que Akane se acercaba y eso puede traer problemas. Cuando la sintió atrás junto a Serena, se dio la vuelta para ver a Akane que tenía un rostro serio.

—¡De una vez te aclaro que no tengo ni 20 segundos de estar aquí! —gritó Ranma.

Se dio la vuelta nuevamente y no podía sonreír porque jamás esperó esto… solo que… ¿Por qué ella también se miraba joven?

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Ranma… Akane—dijo Ukyo… la del futuro.

Serena estaba confundida, entendería si la del pasado se conservara joven, pero ella, no entendía. Se acercó a ella.

—Solo por curiosidad—habló Serena en voz baja—. ¿De casualidad hace algunos años no te encontraste a un hombre más o menos de mi edad, mismo color de cabello y te dio una clase de piedra que parece a un material suave como el de un diamante?

Ukyo comenzó a pensar, buscó en su bolso y mostró una piedra que estaba casi negra como carbón.

—Lo uso poco, pero lo primero que pedí fue juventud—sonrió Ukyo.

Serena le quitó la piedra.

—Ni una palabra a ellos de esta piedra, si te preguntan di que te encontraste a ese hombre y te lo cumplió, pero sin mencionar la existencia de esto, ¿entendiste?

Ukyo asintió, aunque un poco confundida.

Por otro lado, Serena ya pensaba en una manera de torturar a su hermano.

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

Masaru caminaba con una sonrisa, pero concentrado en buscar ese mal presentimiento porque además el clima no ayudaba mucho. De repente, alguien lo empujó y lo llevo a un lugar escondido. Estaba su hermana enfrente de él con un rostro duro.

—Fue a verme mi yo del futuro, ¿Por qué andas regalando esas piedras… que no debemos de mostrar? —dijo eso último en voz baja—. Si alguien se entera de su existencia, puede ocasionarse un caos.

—Es que he platicado con muchas personas y me cuenta su triste historia y yo les regalo una de ellas para que cumplan sus deseos, aunque no soy tonto y les borró la memoria de su origen, aunque se me olvido una y curiosamente iba a su restaurante.

—¡Vuelves a ir a esa cueva en nuestro mundo y yo misma te matare e iré a quemar todo ese lugar!

—Sabes que no puedes hacer eso porque es imposible, el fuego no lo destruye, solo el decadente lo puede destruir porque es su fuente de energía y tienes que buscar a la persona más pura para pedir el deseo—le recordó.

—Pues deja de regalarlo… o al menos los pudiste vender.

—Ves, no eres una persona pura, eres ambiciosa—concluyó.

Serena agarró un bote de basura y le pegó varias veces en la cabeza.

* * *

Emi, Kaede y otros compañeros llegaron a la casa de la familia Saotome y al ver la puerta abierta entraron, aunque con preocupación porque eso no era normal. Escucharon un ruido en el salón y fueron corriendo hasta detenerse y era algo común lo que miraban.

Akane le pegó a Ranma con la mesa dejándolo inconsciente.

Ukyo estaba enfrente y Serena al lado de Akane.

—¡Lo mató! —gritó el chico con pánico.

—No—negó Emi—. Mi tío es fuerte para los golpes de mi tía.

Ukyo se levantó sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Entiendo, Akane—dijo—. Solamente venía hablar contigo para aclarar algunas cosas y estar en paz.

—Ella…

—Si—le dijo Serena a Emi—. Ella es la de aquí.

—¿y por qué le pegó al señor Saotome? —preguntó Kaede—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada, por eso le pegó—respondió Serena.

Akane soltó la mesa y miró a Ukyo con una sonrisa.

—Lo que no entiendo es el porqué la molestia de venir a mi casa, estando tú lejos, para pedirme perdón por algo que hiciste en tu adolescencia—dijo Akane.

—Bueno, es que nos veremos muy seguido porque… supe que tienes una escuela y cuando me contrataron no sabía que tú eras la dueña.

—¿contratado? —preguntó Akane alzando una ceja.

—Si, pedí trabajo para ser la encargada de la cafetería de la escuela y me dieron el trabajo.

Akane miró a Serena con una mirada de pocos amigos y la chica atragantó.

—¡Yo no sabía que ella fue tu rival de amor y tú me dijiste que yo era libre de tomar las decisiones que fueran buenas para el instituto! —se justificó Serena.

—¡¿Ósea que tendremos okonomiyakis para desayunar?! —exclamó Kaede con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Si! —dijeron los otros de la misma manera.

—También soy experta en otros platillos—comentó Ukyo con una sonrisa.

—¡Cállense! —exclamó Akane. Miró nuevamente a Ukyo—. Bien, somos personas maduras, solo puedo decir que estaremos en paz, pero…

Levantó a Ranma para que lo viera.

—¡Te veo en la cafetería comprando comida y te estrangulo! —amenazó Akane a Ranma. Cambió su rostro para ver a Ukyo—. Bienvenida a mi escuela—dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es ser doble cara! —dijeron Emi y sus amigos.

* * *

—Veo que vienes muy sonriente—dijo Ranma entrando al dojo con Izanami.

—La verdad no hay motivo de felicidad o de tristeza, simplemente estoy tranquila—contestó Izanami deteniéndose enfrente de Ranma.

—Por un momento pensé que ya habías arreglado tus problemas con tus padres.

—Sera con el tiempo, además yo los quiero, tanto que destruí la pared de mi cuarto para que me hicieran un baño.

Ranma alzó una ceja. Definitivamente debe de tener mucho cuidado en la crianza de su hija porque un problema así no lo permitiría.

—Pero si me lo dices para no tenerme aquí pues…

—No es por eso—la detuvo—. Me preocupo, eso es todo. Si tuviera ese mismo problema con mi hija me sentiría mal.

—Si, solo eso te importa—susurró.

—Yo hablé con él y… él quiere que sean más cercanos—le dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé, admito que no le he dado esa oportunidad, pero yo lo quiero y sé que él también—sonrió levemente.

—Akane y yo queremos a nuestros hijos, somos muy felices juntos—le sonrió Ranma.

—Si, muy feliz—dijo Izanami con una voz un poco grave.

Izanami se dio cuenta de que Yasmina estaba en la puerta apuntándola con una pistola. Ranma se dio cuenta de una presencia y se inquietó de ver a Yasmina con una pistola.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma dándole la espalda a Izanami—¿Por qué nos apunta?

—Sé bien que fácilmente puedes esquivar una bala, Ranma. Esto no te puede matar, bueno, si no la esquivas—contestó Yasmina—. Aléjate para hablar con Izanami.

—No le hagas daño a Izanami—dijo Ranma con seriedad.

—Estas protegiendo a alguien que quiere hacerte daño—sonrió Yasmina sin bajar la pistola.

—¿Qué? —Ranma no entendía lo que quería decir.

Izanami presionó un punto del cuello de Ranma y este cayó al suelo. Ella subió la mirada para ver a Yasmina.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Lo sabes—respondió Izanami.

—No puedo entender lo que tienes en la cabeza. Ni siquiera tu novio.

—¿Eh?

—Él también sabe lo que planeas, Izanami. —le contó Yasmina—. Lamentablemente no piensa hacer nada porque sabes que él está enamorado de ti, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa que está bien y que está mal.

Izanami no respondió y evitó su mirada.

—Ahora te da pena, es una lástima, Izanami, porque te puedo apostar que tú no eres capaz de matarlo porque recuerda que si matas a Ranma, muere tú papá.

—En eso te equivoca—sonrió Izanami—. ¿Qué tal si te digo que pedí inmunidad para él?

El rostro de Yasmina cambió.

—Entonces…

—No puedo ser feliz ahora que sé que ellos recuerdan todo. Lo que quiero es regresar a mi vida de antes, donde era feliz y la felicidad que Ranma me arrebató. Si Izanami y Raiko ya nacieron… ya puedo matarlo y tener Akane para mí—sonrió pero con una voz seria.

Yasmina le disparó a Izanami en el hombro, pero ella lo hizo también en el hombro de ella, pero se quedó quieta y temblorosa porque Akane estaba atrás de Yasmina con una pistola y la bala atravesó a Yasmina y llegó al brazo de Akane.

—Yo sé que no es cierto lo que ella dice po… —Akane cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

—La bala que disparaste tiene un somnífero, ¿cierto? —preguntó Yasmina—. Que curioso porque la mía tambi…

Yasmina cayó desmayada y al poco tiempo sucedió lo mismo con Izanami.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer hasta aquí :) En los próximos días se actualizara con otros diez capítulos, saludos.**_


	23. 47

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 47**_

—Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Akane—. No te entiendo… tú no eres así, Izanami

—¿No extrañas? —cuestionó Izanami.

Ellas estaban en un lugar no muy oscuro, pero estaban afuera de la casa de Satsuki. Akane le daba la espalda a Izanami porque sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su presencia.

—¿No extraño?

—Si, ¿no extrañas nuestra vida pasada?

Akane seguía sin entender lo que hablaba.

—Eres feliz, yo era feliz, ¿por qué ahora no soy feliz?

—Porque sigues sin aceptar este cambio—respondió Akane—. Yo puedo ayudarte, jamás te dejaría y no piense que Ranma no te ace…

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a Ranma? —su voz agravó—. Además. ¿Qué cambio?

Izanami apareció en el hombro de Akane con una sonrisa.

Akane sabía que estaba sonriendo y paso su mano volteándose para pegar a Izanami a la pared y tenerla del cuello con una mirada que mostraba furia.

—No te hagas la loca porque sé que estás más cuerda que yo—dijo Akane apretando la mano en esa parte de Izanami—. Te exijo que me digas dónde están mis hijos.

A pesar de que sentía presión en el cuello, le sonrió a su madre.

* * *

 _Días antes…_

—Ten más cuidado—se quejó Akane.

—No seas llorona—contestó Shun quitando la bala de su hombro.

—Digo lo mismo para ti—dijo Yasmina con una mirada fulminante a Usui.

Él apretó más.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Yasmina.

—Perdón—le sonrió.

Estaban en el salón de la casa de Akane y además se encontraban Nabiki y Kasumi.

—Sigo sin creer lo que paso—habló Nabiki.

—Yo sé que Izanami tiene un buen corazón—dijo Kasumi con preocupación.

—Yo también—dijo Akane con tristeza.

—¿Ya lo sabe? —preguntó Yasmina refiriéndose a Ranma.

Tardó en responder.

—Si—respondió—. ¿Por qué te pones así? Tú no tienes la culpa—le dijo a Shun.

—Si así fuera, yo también tendría la culpa—dijo Usui terminando con Yasmina.

—Creo que después de todo no supimos criarla—se lamentó Shun—. Yo la separe de nosotros cinco años por decisión de la generala, debió aprender a odiar en ese lugar porque casi nunca hablábamos con ella, bueno Usui, pero yo hacía lo posible por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—No es cuestión de enseñanza, ¿Ustedes la hicieron traviesa o fue la otra Akane? —preguntó Yasmina—. Nadie tiene la culpa. Es cierto, ustedes le enseñaron que estaba bien y que estaba mal y ella decidió lo que quiere ser, pero siempre el humano o cualquier persona sin importar el mundo donde vive tendrá un momento en el que haremos algo malo, sobre todo odiar

—Eso no hace que me sienta bien—dijo Shun con una sonrisa amarga.

—Lo que me quieres decir es que no importa lo que le enseñemos, es así por naturaleza, ¿así era desde que nació?

Atrás de la pared que daba al pasillo estaba Ranma escuchando lo que ellos hablaban, bajó la mirada y fue a las escaleras para ir al segundo piso y entrar a la habitación de sus hijos. Al llegar, vio solamente a Raiko despierto y parado en su cuna sosteniéndose de los barandales. Vio a Izanami que dormía y se acercó y no dejaba de verla. Apretó sus puños y se puso de rodillas y estar a la altura, bajó su mirada y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué? No importara cuanto te quiera, también me odiaras. Yo las quiero, no importa en la manera en la que nos hayamos conocido, yo te quiero.

Tenía ambas manos en los barandales de las dos cunas y al poco tiempo sintió una pequeña mano en su mano izquierda y Ranma levantó la mirada para ver a Raiko tocando su mano.

—Yo siempre los querré y los protegeré—sonrió Ranma.

* * *

Después de media hora, Akane estaba en el futuro con la otra Akane y las dos Midori.

—No entiendo que pasa por la cabeza de Izanami—dijo Midori.

—¿Ósea que es su conclusión? —preguntó Akane del futuro con un rostro duro.

—Akane—llamó Midori del futuro—, tú sabes que durante meses estuve hablando con Izanami por el problema que ustedes tenían y nunca paso algo extraño en ella que pudiera sospechar en su comportamiento actual.

—Al menos que… la causante seas tú—dijo Midori del presente a Akane del presente.

—¿Cómo que la causante? —preguntó Akane del presente.

—El verte y ver que tú eras feliz sin importar que ella no estuviera, hizo que comenzara a tener esos pensamientos.

—Ella no sentía aquella felicidad aquí porque debió sentirse sola y si ella no hubiera sabido que ustedes recordaban, Izanami se habría acostumbrado a esta vida y tal vez Maru podría haber ayudado aún más.

—¿Ósea que tú también sabias lo de ellos? —preguntó Akane del futuro alzando una ceja.

—Por eso te pedí que me trajeras a Izanami más veces a la semana—le sonrió Midori del futuro.

Akane del futuro pegó su cabeza al escritorio.

—Pero, de acuerdo con lo que nos han dicho, solo que no estamos seguras es que posiblemente Izanami presente un trastorno de personalidad—dijo Midori del futuro.

—No entiendo tu lenguaje psicológico—dijo Akane del futuro levantando su cabeza.

—Las personas que lo sufren tienen una personalidad débil o cambiante, que eso podría explicar el por qué no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente—explicaba Midori del futuro—. Pueden tener momentos de calma, pero de repente pueden tener momentos de ira, ansiedad y desesperación e incapacidad de controlarla, esfuerzos frenéticos por evitar el abandono que puede ser real o imaginario.

—También tiene sentimientos de vacío, que podría decirse que se siente sola—terminó la otra Midori—. Tendré mucho que estudiar en los siguientes años—se dijo.

—Por eso decimos que Akane tiene que ver y el observar que eres feliz con Ranma, la hace creer que no la necesitas en tu vida.

—Pero eso no es cierto—dijo Akane del pasado poniéndose de pie.

—Aunque, hay que tomar en cuenta otra cosa, Izanami podría también tener celos de la bebé, pero dudo que sea tonta y la mate porque desaparecería.

—Pero, puede…

Akane recordó algo.

—Ayer Izanami empezó a decirme que no quería verlo y solo quería que estuviera con ella el suyo—dijo Akane del futuro—. A lo que se refería era que no quería regresar porque temía que hiciera lo que está haciendo.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—que pidió el deseo de que si mataba a Ranma no pasara nada con su padre—apareció Yasmina—. Si, eso hizo.

—Muy buena jugada—dijo Midori del futuro.

—Por parte de mi hija, no mataría a su yo del pasado porque es incapaz de matar a bebes y niños—comentó Akane del pasado.

—¿En serio?

—Si. Hace dos años detuvimos a una mujer que envenenó a sus hijos, Izanami le dio una golpiza como tienen idea. Cuando se trata de niños, ella se pone mal—contó Akane del pasado.

—Ah, por cierto—Yasmina miró a Akane del futuro—. La espada la robo tu yerno porque sabía que pasaría esto y evitó que ella se la robara antes de que pasara lo estamos pasando.

—¿La espada estaba desaparecida? —preguntó Midori del futuro alzando una ceja y cruzando de brazos—. Sabes que…

—Mientras nadie lo sepa, todo estará bien—la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo—. ¿Dónde está la espada?

—En un lugar que Izanami no podrá buscar, al igual que la otra—agregó Yasmina—. Sinceramente ustedes deben de cuidarla más porque fácilmente es robada.

Las dos Akane se avergonzaron.

—De cualquier manera, debemos de detener esto hoy porque no quiero que esto empeore e Izanami cometa un error porque me imagino que no quieren que se entere el otro Ranma, ¿verdad?

Las dos Akane se miraron con tristeza.

* * *

Ranma caminaba de regresó al dojo con unas compras que le pidió Kasumi o bueno que se ofreció porque ya era de noche y no quería que saliera sola a esas horas. Venía inquieto y mirando por todos los alrededores. No era que tuviera miedo y menos de la persona que sintió cerca. Se detuvo y atragantó.

—¿Por qué te detienes?

Ya había pasado por el lugar donde estaba ahora su futura hija que tanto lo odiaba. Ella estaba en la esquina de una barda sentada y sabía que lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y ahí se encontraba con esa misma capucha negra y una tela de encaje del mismo color tapando su boca.

—No entiendo porque te estas tardando, ya paso un mes desde que me entere—habló Ranma.

—No puedo matarte hasta que estés seguro de que quieres hacer lo mismo—le contestó.

—Entonces esperaras por el resto de tu vida porque jamás pasara—le respondió con una sonrisa—. Si no respondes es porque no tienes nada que decir, por lo que en esta ocasión yo gano en esta pequeña discusión.

—¿Dónde está Akane? —preguntó Izanami—. Lo preguntó porque no está contigo, ni con los demás.

—No lo sé.

—Si lo sabes, no estarías tranquilo.

—A diferencia tuya, no soy mentiroso y lo digo de verdad, no sé dónde está Akane.

—No hay que empeorar las cosas, Ranma. Hay que terminar con esto de una vez—le sonrió.

—Lo que tú quieres es acabar con mi vida, pero yo no quiero acabar con la tuya—dejó en claro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Todavía lo estas preguntando?

—Si vas a salir con tu cuento de que es porque eres mi hija, no soy tu hija, la bebé es tu hija.

Ranma cada vez desconocía más a Izanami. No era la que conoció. Por muchos días pensaba que era una pesadilla de las que pasaba su otro yo, pero no era así.

—Hazlo por tu padre, él no lo sabe y no tardara mucho por enterarse—le pidió Ranma—. No lo hagas por mí, sé que nunca me has querido ahora me quedo más claro, piensa en él.

—Si tú mueres, él no morirá porque yo me encargue de eso—le contestó Izanami con mucha calma, como si se tratarse de una plática amistosa—. Nadie me decía nada si entraba a la oficina de la generala y tomaba la espada, es una lástima que no pueda matarte con ella.

Izanami brincó de lugar sin mucho esfuerzo al ser casi golpeada por una bicicleta que fue lanzada. Ranma miró y era Xiam Pu que miraba a Izanami con un rostro furioso.

—Que linda, aún sigues enamorada de él—dijo Izanami.

—No permitir que hagas daño a tu padre—dijo Xiam Pu—. Debí darte lección aquel día que te conocí.

—¿De que hablas Xiam Pu? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ella decir…

—Te pudrirás en el infierno por hacerle daño a Akane—Izanami dijo las palabras.

—Solo que hacer voz más terrorífica aquella vez

—¿Por qué no le dices a Ranma como me conociste o más bien por qué estabas ahí?

—No entiendo de lo que hablan.

Xiam Pu entristeció y evitó verlos.

—Ves, Xiam Pu. Jamás me ganaras.

—Si no ser hija de Ranma, te mataría ahora mismo—dijo Xiam Pu apretando sus dientes.

—Ya basta, Izanami—habló Akane.

Akane llegó en la dirección contraria a la de Ranma, apareciendo de la oscuridad del callejón.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza—dijo Akane.

Ella sola la miraba y decidió irse porque no soportaba la situación. Al llegar al piso lejos de ahí se encontró con Yasmina.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Izanami con una voz seca.

—No me hables así, Izanami—habló—. Recuerda que estoy de tu lado—le sonrió—, tú y yo separaremos a Ranma y Akane.

* * *

Un mes atrás…

—¡¿Qué?! —se levantaron ambas Akane después de escuchar eso.

—De una vez les digo que no estoy de lado de Izanami—aclaró Yasmina.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Akane del presente—. Tú quieres a Ranma y te conviene separarme de él.

—Pero yo no lo quiero muerto—contestó Yasmina—. Ella sabe que la única manera de separarlo de ti es que él muera y no quiero eso. Me gusta molestarte con lo de Ranma, pero no juego sucio, Akane y además soy consciente de que él te ama—dijo con seriedad—. Todo esto es algo muy serio y no se vayan a molestar, pero no se preocupen de ver a las chicas de Satsuki con ella porque le harán creer que están de su lado.

—A lo que te refieres es que…

—Nadie está de su lado, pero todos nosotros, incluyéndome la cuidaremos y evitaremos muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo ellas…?

—Satsuki las convenció de que la única manera de protegerla era ellas, por el momento. Con los decadentes, ambos y los descendientes serán suficientes.

—Te digo una cosa, si me enojo—contestó Akane del futuro—. Todo lo que andan haciendo no tiene sentido, ella no peleara contra nosotros, sino con Ranma.

—Llegaran un momento en el que pasara, esto es solo por prevención y, además, ella está con Satsuki.

—¿Y el germen bonito?

—Ah, también anda por ahí—contestó Yasmina.

—¿Por qué le dices así? —preguntó Akane del pasado.

—Así le dice Izanami—respondió Midori del futuro—. Yuki también le dice de otra manera, Raku también y…

—Desgraciado—gruñó Akane del futuro.

—Ella le dice así—señaló Midori a Akane.

—Él andará conmigo todo el tiempo y vigilaremos a Izanami porque no nos quiere cerca, dice que ella se encargara solamente de esto—explicó Yasmina.

Akane del futuro se puso de pie y comenzó a analizar lo que ella dijo y sonrió.

—Es perfecto, ellos se enamorarán y mi hija se librará de él, es perfecto—se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Maru no es mi tipo de una vez le digo—gruñó Yasmina.

—Akane resígnate—habló Midori del futuro—. Es tarde, a tu hija ya le gusta.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Akane del futuro—¡Pero él no la quiere para eso!

—Ya se le olvido todo—masculló Akane del pasado.

Se acercó a Yasmina.

—Cuídala por favor—le pidió Akane del pasado a Yasmina.

Yasmina asintió.

* * *

Izanami miraba a Yasmina con una mirada seria al igual que ella y el viento soplaba el cabello de ambas.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie—le contestó y se fue—. Te lo he dejado en claro varias veces.

—Yo sé que llegara el momento—sonrió.

* * *

Habían pasado varios días y Akane estaba en la habitación de sus hijos dándole de comer a Izanami, mientras que Ranma a Raiko. Lo tenía en su regazo con el biberón, pero no dejaba de observar a Izanami que estaba concentrada en su biberón. Akane se dio cuenta y suspiró.

—Has estado muy serio, Ranma—habló Akane.

—¿Y cómo no voy a estarlo? —preguntó Ranma un poco brusco.

—Lo siento—respondió Akane—. ¿Quieres darle de comer?

—¿Y si se enoja? —preguntó Ranma

—¿Cómo se va enojar? —se levantó con ella en brazos.

Ranma lo hizo de igual manera, y fue a acostar a Raiko que ya dormía profundamente. Se acercó a Akane y justo cuando estaba por agarrarla teniendo su mano la espalda comenzó a llorar, él se quedó tieso y retiró su mano.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se preguntó Akane, miró a Ranma y el bajo la mirada—. Ranma

Él no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane.

Ella tocó el mismo lugar de la espalda de Izanami que había tocado Ranma y volvió a llorar. Se extrañó de eso y le levantó la blusita y tenía una mancha roja.

—¿Qué te paso? —se preocupó.

Ranma bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en el último escalón, apretó el barandal intentando calmarse.

—Ranma—llegó Nabiki y se acercó a él—. ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó.

Ranma no respondió y salió de la casa. Nabiki se extrañó del comportamiento de Ranma.

En el salón, Kasumi se reía con las historias de Yuki.

—Entonces llegue y cuando voy viendo a la persona que me señalaba el chico, supe que era la chica a la que le había tomado foto hace años para presumirle a mis amigos que era mi novia… cuando no lo era y nunca lo fue—se deprimió.

—Eso es muy triste—lamentó Kasumi.

Nabiki llegó, pero no dejaba de ver el fondo del pasillo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Kasumi.

En ese momento llegó Akane con Izanami que dormía tranquilamente.

—Que bueno que todavía estas aquí—dijo Akane a Yuki—. Izanami tiene una roncha grande en la espalda.

—Ah, suele pasar por el tipo de ropa que usa, a veces ciertas telas pueden causar eso porque la piel de la bebé aun es delicada—dijo Yuki levantándose de su lugar—. ¿Tienes pomada?

—Si—afirmó Akane.

—Con eso será suficiente—le sonrió.

—Que listo eres—alabó Kasumi.

—Creo que cualquiera lo hubiera dicho—se dijo Nabiki en voz baja.

—Ranma se fue molesto porque cuando intentó cargarla empezó a llorar, pero fue porque toco la roncha de su espalda—contó Akane con tristeza.

—Por eso andaba así, hace rato se fue—informó Nabiki.

—¿Adónde fue?

* * *

Ranma estaba frente a Izanami y ambos se miraban con seriedad.

—Acepto pelear contigo.

—No te arrepentirás, Ranma—le sonrió—. Seré la rival más difícil que jamás volverás a enfrentar, porque seré la última.


	24. 48

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._

 _Capitulo 48_

Akane abrió los ojos y suspiró porque aún era de noche. Miró el reloj que estaba ahí y eran las 4:30 de la mañana. Sintió la mano de Ranma en su estómago y se tensó porque nuevamente miraba un rasguño, ¿Sera posible? No, él no sería capaz, él mismo dijo que no pelearía con ella solo por complacerla, ¿o sí?

—Quítate eso de la cabeza, Akane—se dijo Akane en voz baja—. Él no me haría eso.

Con ese pensamiento cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, Ranma la había escuchado y estaba preocupado de que descubriera que ha combatido con ella y es para hacerla feliz, pero era consciente de que estaba mal, pero en cada ocasión en los que se ven intenta hablar con ella, pero era terca y seguía con lo mismo.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente en el futuro..._

Ranma estaba en cocina tomando un vaso de agua después de haber entrenado toda la mañana y al darse la vuelta estaba Akane con un rostro serio y las manos atrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma extrañado de que estuviera en casa a esa hora.

—Vengo de la escuela y te traje algo—contestó Akane mostrando lo que tenía en las manos y era una caja blanca cuadrada de la superficie y rectangulares de los lados.

Ranma tomó la caja y la dejo en la mesa para abrirla y cuando vio el contenido miró asustado a su esposa rápidamente porque no entendía porqué le había traído un okonomiyaki.

—¿Qué significa esto? —le preguntó Ranma acercándose a ella y tocó la frente de su esposa—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No tienes fiebre?

Akane le quitó la mano siendo un poco brusca.

—Estuve pensando que no me estoy comportando como una mujer madura y yo confío en ti, por lo que no me importa si vas a la cafetería y le pides a Ukyo que te prepare uno—decidió Akane.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, pero sonrió no por el permiso, sino porque siempre le demuestra que lo ama, pero además sus celos siempre le causaban ternura, aunque no siempre buscara una razón para eso.

—Prefiero que me los traigas aquí o en la escuela, tampoco estoy tan interesado de ver a Ukyo—le contestó.

—Está bien.

—Por cierto, hace un mes que no sé de Izanami y creo que ya es suficiente de que este allá—recordó Ranma—. Es más, iré ahorita por ella

Akane lo detuvo del brazo y cuando él la vio se puso nerviosa e intentaba sonreír lo más normal que podía, pero le era imposible.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Déjala, no pasa nada, ella está bien.

—Si, pero no la he visto y ella tampoco ha venido lo que me hace entender que no le importa verme—contestó Ranma con seriedad.

—Yo le diré, para que te ahorres el viaje, ¿sí?

Desde hace días, Ranma notaba muy extraña a Akane. No solo a ella, sino también a su hijo, cada vez se convencía de que algo le estaban escondiendo y posiblemente tenía algo que ver con Izanami.

—Está bien—respondió Ranma.

—Si no te comerás el okonomiyaki ahorita, guárdalo en el refrigerador para que te lo comas...—Akane había tomado la caja y fue a guardarlo, pero al abrir la puerta, se quedó fija a un solo punto. Miró a su esposo y creo que se había dado cuenta de cierto detalle.

—¿Qué está haciendo otro okonomiyaki aquí? —interrogó Akane mirando fijamente a su esposo.

Ranma comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—Es mío—respondió Raiko.

Raiko escuchó las voces de sus padres y escuchó la pregunta de su madre.

—¿Es tuyo?

—Si, compre otro antes de salir de la escuela para comérmelo más al rato—explicó Raiko.

—Ah, ya veo—se convenció Akane.

—¿Y las palabras que me dijiste hace un momento? —pidió Ranma una explicación.

—Sigo confiando en ti, no te preocupes—le sonrió Akane.

Ella se fue caminando con más velocidad porque sentía vergüenza, pero a la vez preocupada porque necesitaba hacer algo para que Ranma no se enterara de la situación actual con Izanami.

Mientras en la cocina, Ranma se acercó a Raiko y le sonrió.

—Por un momento pensé que tu mamá se enteraría que ese okonomiyaki es mío—dijo Ranma.

—Pudiste haberle explicado que yo te lo traje.

—Si, pero tu mamá no me hubiera creído y pensara que fui a verla cuando no es así. No la he visto desde aquel día que vino—explicó Ranma.

—¿Entonces ya no es necesario que te traiga otro? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Síguelo haciendo, pero... ¿Dónde está Izanami? —exigió Ranma.

Raiko atragantó.

—Está en el pasado, papá.

—¿Qué está pasando y te pido que me lo digas?

Raiko se puso nervioso porque no sabía que responderle. Todos decidieron no decirle nada porque no quería que sufriera, sabía que a él le pegaría más que al otro.

—No pasa nada, papá, todo está bien—contestó.

Esa respuesta no lo convencía, pero no quedaba de otra que averiguarlo por si mismo.

* * *

—Yo ya había pensado en pedirle a Akane que pidiera el deseo para también mantenerme joven—dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa.

—Yo solo me encontré a un chico y me lo concedió—dijo la otra Ukyo—. Aunque no recuerdo como lo hizo.

Ukyo del futuro había venido al pasado a conocer a su otra yo. Había platicado con Akane y le contó que sucedió en su vida el tiempo en el que no se vieron y se asombró de todo y le pidió que la llevara a conocer a la otra y era divertido hablar consigo misma por decirlo así. Ahora se encontraba en el restaurante de Ukyo.

—Me imagino que no le tienes miedo a la Akane de tu época, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ukyo del presente.

La otra Ukyo tardo en contesta y solo le sonreía, hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

—Viendo como es con sus alumnos me hace dudar de su amabilidad conmigo—contestó estando un poco preocupada.

—A mí me odia y me sorprende que a ti no—le contó—. Mi peor miedo es hacerla enojar.

—¿La tuya no es así? —cuestionó la otra Ukyo.

—Ella me perdono por lo que hicimos, así que estamos bien—le sonrió.

—Me divierte su plática, pero tengo hambre—dijo Yasmina que estaba al fondo.

—Yo no me quejo—dijo Raku que estaba al lado de él—. ¿Verdad papá? —le preguntó a Ryoga que estaba a su lado y convertido en cerdo.

Ryoga asintió.

—Yo también quiero uno—dijo Masaru apareciendo de repente y causando susto en Ryoga.

Ranma deslizó la puerta y agradecía que estuviera Masaru.

—Explícame que es esa espada que tenía Izanami anoche—dijo Ranma un poco molesto y doblando su manga de su camisa en donde estaba vendado.

Masaru se dio la vuelta para verlo.

Ya todos sentados, a excepción de Ukyo que estaba atrás de la barra.

—De una vez aclaro que yo no se la di, además del hilo rojo que uso para poder controlar a mi enemigo, también se lo robo—dijo Masaru—, o tal vez fue Satsuki—comenzó a analizar.

—Al punto—pidió Yasmina.

—Como decía, tenemos muchas armas para poder combatir, pero esa en especial puede controlar el agua, fuego, tierra y aire

—Los cuatro elementos—habló Ukyo.

—Así es, pero ella solo puedo utilizarlo si está cerca de uno de ellos

—Anoche utilizo viento y fuego—dijo Ranma.

—Esto cada vez está empeorando—dijo Ryoga dejando la tetera en la barra—Ranma no puedes seguir haciéndolo, solo por ser tu hija le haces caso

—Quiero que me quiera—se justificó Ranma.

—¡Así no lo lograras! —le gritó Ryoga

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con el chico cerdo—dijo Yasmina.

—Me llamo Ryoga—le gruñó a Yasmina.

—Es como si le dieras a entender que no la necesitas en tu vida—explicó Yasmina—. Aunque sería peor si se tratara de Akane.

—Yo te puedo dar una espada que puedo contrarrestar los poderes de esa espada y descuida, no puedes matar con ella, aunque si la puedes lastimar.

—¿Y si le hace una herida y sangra en cantidad, no puede matarla? —preguntó Ukyo del futuro.

—Oh, es cierto. Entonces si puedes matar con ella—le sonrió.

Ranma gruñó.

* * *

Después de dos días, Ranma había ido a entrenar al bosque, además de querer pensar mejor las cosas con respecto a Izanami y lo que los chicos le dijeron. Tenían razón, no puede hacer lo que ella le pida solo para demostrarle que la quiere cuando a ella no le importa lo que sienta. Intentaría dormir, pero estaba seguro de que no iba ser así.

Sintió nuevamente el aire, ya casi se acercaba el invierno y no soportaba el frio, pero tenía que soportarlo por lo menos unos días hasta que todo esto se calme. Era inevitable no pensar en su familia, Akane, sus hijos y por obvio, en Izanami. Aún era un dolor muy grande el saber que ella jamás lo quiso o así pensaba él. Aun esperaba que todo esto fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla, pero cada vez se convencía más de que esto era real.

Se reacomodó quedando boca arriba. Todos esos pensamientos estaban antes de entrar al mundo de los sueños, aunque sabía que al volver abrir los ojos nuevamente regresaría a la pesadilla más horrible que jamás ha tenido.

La luz de la luna lo refleja, hasta que de repente se oscureció con una sombra. Esa persona se subió encima de él sentándose en su estómago. Miraba su rostro tranquilo atentamente y acerco su mano a su rostro en donde paso el dorso de su mano por su mejilla. Acomodo el flequillo de su cabello y después hizo un recorrido con su dedo desde la frente, pasando por arriba de su nariz y bajando hasta su barbilla. Al llegar ahí, acerco su dedo meñique he hizo como un intento de pellizco en el grosor de ella y bajo hacia su cuello. Acerco su mano completa ahí, después la otra y apretó su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma despertó de golpe al sentir la presión que lo estaba ahogando. Lo primero que vio fue los ojos negros de su hija. Esos ojos que eran casi el protagonista de todo esto, porque era unos que no le gustaba y más si el enemigo era ella. ¿Tenía miedo? Si, por primera vez Ranma Saotome tenía miedo de un enemigo, su hija.

—¿Pensaste que con solo escapar estaría todo solucionado? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa—. Creí que estabas de acuerdo en pelear conmigo, pero entonces, ¿por qué escapaste de mí?

Ranma quería hablar, pero la presión de ella se lo estaba impidiendo. Acercó sus manos con dificultad hacia los hombros de Izanami, hasta que llego e intento alejarla, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Siguió Izanami, pero ahora dejando de sonreír y con una voz calmada—. A como Akane llegó a contarme de ti, jamás creí que matarte fuera así de sencillo.

Ranma seguía haciendo presión.

—Una persona no puede vivir sin respirar y es lo que quiero que dejes de hacer—apretó más fuerte—. Al fin podre ser feliz—volvió a sonreír—. Si tú no estás aquí, nadie podrá alejarme de Akane y tendré su cariño nuevamente sin tener que vivir bajo tu sombra.

Ranma al fin sacó fuerza para alejarla, quitó sus manos de su cuello y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo de él. Respiraba con dificultad esperando recuperar el aire que le negó. Miró donde se supone que estaría Izanami y se sorprendió. La que estaba en el suelo era Xiam Pu que se quejaba del dolor en su espalda por el golpe que recibió. La abuela se acercó a él mirando a su nieta y después a Ranma.

—Parece que no funciono—habló la abuela.

—Ranma ser muy brusco—se quejó Xiam Pu arrugando el ceño.

Ranma le tuvo que decir a Akane que se había ido a las montañas con Ryoga para pensar y calmarse de la situación actual, aunque estaba sorprendido de que Akane le creyera, pero la verdad de esto es que había ido con Xiam Pu, la abuela y Mousse. También estaba Ryoga, pero se perdió en el camino.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Ranma.

—Quise hacer una especie de simulacro para que cuando llegue un momento inesperado en el que apareciera esa niña estés preparado—explicó la abuela teniendo en su mano un incienso que respiró Ranma.

—¿Pero por qué dice que no funciono? —preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—Porque no te a través a defenderte—respondió—. Ahora entiendo el porqué sales lastimado, no luchas en serio con ella.

Ranma bajó la mirada porque era verdad lo que decía.

—Si Ranma no poder, yo lo haré—dijo Xiam Pu poniéndose de pie—. Si ella haber vivido en la tribu amazona ser desterrada de ella. Por eso para mí es imperdonable que quiera matar a Ranma.

La abuela y Xiam Pu miraron el rostro triste de Ranma, en verdad le dolía.

—Creo que deberías estar un tiempo aquí para que pienses que harás—dijo Mousse apareciendo entre las sobras del bosque—. Nosotros no podemos decirte que hacer, si tú conoces mejor a Izanami, sabrás que hacer para hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

Ranma asintió porque era verdad, necesitaba saber que haría y fuera lo mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para ella.

* * *

—Si pedí que vinieras aquí es para pedirte un favor—habló Akane.

Izanami y Akane del futuro estaban en el parque y eran más o menos las 10:00 de la noche.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a tu padre, como sabrás, él no sabe nada de esto y quiero que así sea—le pidió Akane—. Qué sea un rato, lo que quiere es verte y saber que estas bien, al menos hazlo por él porque sé que lo quieres, a él si.

Izanami no hablaba, y solo miraba a su madre sin mostrar tristeza o felicidad.

—Por favor—dijo Akane.

Izanami asintió.

—Ve mañana temprano—le dijo Akane con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —preguntó Izanami.

Akane se sorprendió con esa pregunta.

—No, ¿por qué piensas eso?

—No lo sé, me hablas de una manera extraña

—Solo te puedo decir que, está mal lo que estás haciendo y sé que no me harás caso y yo soy menos importante para ti, pero al menos yo te podría ayudar a que no regreses aquí si es lo que te afecta...

—Ese es el problema, no quieres que este aquí para que no vea a la otra Akane—interrumpió Izanami.

—No es eso

—Claro que sí—su voz se alzó un poco—. Hasta la fecha no entiendes que las veo diferente y puedo diferenciar quien es mi amiga y quien es mi mamá.

—Solo que prefieres más a la amiga que a la mamá, es obvio—atacó Akane.

—Cada una tiene un amor diferente—terminó y se alejó de ella.

Akane quiso detenerla, pero al final prefirió no hacerlo. Solo que se quedó pensando a lo que se refería que cada una tiene un amor diferente. Suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—¿Desde cuando estás ahí, desgraciado?

Maru salió de su escondite y Akane se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—Estas siguiendo a Izanami, pensé que estabas con ella—dijo Akane.

—No me lo permitió—contestó—. Al igual que Yasmina.

—Así que pasas tiempo con Yasmina, deberías considerarla como tu siguiente victima—le sugirió Akane.

—No va conseguir que me aleje de Izanami—le contestó—. Ahora más que nunca.

Akane se sorprendió de sus palabras, ahora todo mundo la confundía.

* * *

—Estés alerta porque en cualquier momento puedo lanzar el incienso nuevamente—advirtió la abuela—. En esta ocasión no utilizare a mi nieta, ni a Mousse. Puede ser otra cosa.

Ranma asintió y siguió su camino. Ya estando muy adentro del bosque, se detuvo enfrente de un lago. Se sentó en la tierra y se recargo en un árbol y observaba el agua donde brillaba por la luz de la luna. Era una vista preciosa, pero no era momento para estar disfrutando esas cosas.

Observó más los alrededores y le recordó el lugar donde hace un año cayó con Izanami en china después del encuentro con Miki en el torneo.

* * *

Ranma se levantaba de la tierra con una mano en la espalda, e Izanami igual, solo que su mano estaba en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Ranma viendo a la chica.

Ella comenzó a analizar viendo el lugar y lo que pensaba en el momento era en el ramen.

—Si pensaba en el ramen, quiere decir que estamos en china—respondió sonriéndole y sin preocupaciones.

Recibió un puñetazo en el centro de la cabeza por parte de Ranma.

—¿Así nada más? —le contestó Ranma—. Lo dices con mucha tranquilidad.

—No es para tanto—le dijo Izanami quejándose del dolor—. Solo estamos a muchos kilómetros de Japón, no es muy grave

—¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?!

—Ramen—le respondió

Ranma le dio otro golpe.

—Dile a esa cosa que nos regrese a Japón—señaló el decadente que Izanami tenía en la mano.

—Ojalá se pudiera, pero no se puede pedir dos deseos consecutivamente y por la manera en lo que lo he usado en estos días, creo que no se podrá en un muy largo tiempo—dijo alargando la palabra "largo".

—¡¿Qué rayos traes en la cabeza?!

—Ya te dije, ramen—le contestó.

Le dio otro golpe en el centro de la cabeza.

—No es para tanto, quien sabe, tal vez es el comienzo de una historia que podrás contar con orgullo a tus hijos—le sonrió.


	25. 49

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 49**_

 _Un año atrás…_

Ranma no sabía que rumbo caminar. Había muchos árboles y no podía visualizar algún camino que lo podría sacar de ahí.

—Estupendo, no sé que camino elegir—se dijo Ranma.

Izanami venía atrás de él, sin dejar de ver el mapa que tenía.

—Leyendo esto, hace sentirme que soy Ryoga—se dijo para si misma.

Ranma se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste ese mapa?! —exclamó Ranma.

—Lo llevo conmigo desde que me perdí en Nueva Zelanda—respondió Izanami sin dejar de despegar la vista del mapa.

Paso a Ranma y ahora ella iba al frente. Después de unos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para ver y acercarse a Ranma.

—¡Mira una cabaña! —señaló Izanami.

—¿Dónde?

Izanami amarró con un mecate la muñeca de él y luego con la de ella. Ranma se dio cuenta cuando ella tomó la otra muñeca y la junto con la otra mano.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—Te amarró a mí para que no te pierdas—le respondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo no me voy a perder! Además, ¿Qué sabes tú de esto?

—Aunque no lo crees he dirigido a gente que son buenos para nada cuando les conviene por bosques desconocidos, incluso una vez un viejo enemigo me llevo a su mundo para comer escarabajos dulces de tamaño gigantesco y me dio estos mapas que son de casi todo el mundo, incluso uno de México porque próximamente iré para conocer a Speedy González

—¡Ese ratón es un dibujo animado! —le dijo.

—Eso es lo que me dice Aka… es decir una amiga y me daña psicológicamente—comenzó a llorar—. Además, somos dibujos animados y no nos quejamos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—No me importa, desátame ¡Ahora! —le exigió.

—No, vámonos—dijo y camino llevándose a Ranma.

Ranma se detuvo y ella jaló y el chico cayo a la tierra.

—No me iré—decretó Ranma.

No le importo a Izanami y lo arrastró.

—Detente—le pidió Ranma

—¡Ándale! ¡Ándale! ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! —imitó su voz.

—¡Olvídate de ese ratón!

* * *

Más adelante de ellos, apareció una persona que cayó de pie en la tierra. Lo primero que vio fue una aldea y por las voces se miraba muy alegre el lugar entre personas mayores, jóvenes, y sobre todo niños que corrían seguidos por otros. El chico sonrió, porque se encontraba en un buen lugar, pero por dentro molesto porque cayó en China y no en Japón cuando en verdad deseo ir al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana en el año de 1992. Suspiró y guardó el decadente.

—Este lugar me recuerda a la serie de Los siete pecados capitales—se dijo Raiko—. Tendré que conseguir ropa de este lugar para pasar desapercibido—pensó mirando su uniforme—. _There's no time… You cant ignore how you feel inside…—_ se fue cantando.

* * *

A pesar de haber llegado a una taberna, Izanami no desamarró a Ranma y se sentaron en una mesa.

—¿Traes dinero? —le preguntó Izanami.

—¡No traigo dinero! —exclamó Ranma.

—Solo esta vez pagare, pero los hombres son los que deben pagar, no las mujeres—dejo en claro su descontento—. Además, no cargo con mucho dinero por lo que tendremos que buscar algún trabajo para ahorrar y poder regresar a Japón.

—Espero y sea pronto porque no creo seguirte aguantando—contestó Ranma.

—Pero si soy adorable, no lo entiendo—dijo Izanami—En fin, te traje a un lugar tranquilo para poder platicar

Un hombre paso por la mesa hasta llegar a la pared y caer al piso. Uno de los clientes se molestó que lanzó a eso hombre para desquitarse.

—Muy tranquilo, eh

—Bueno no tanto, pero es normal en las tabernas ¿no?

Izanami movió su cabeza para casi pegar su frente a la mesa, ya que otro hombre fue lanzado.

—Solo hay que estar al tanto para que no nos golpee.

Llegó una chica para tomar su pedido y ella temblaba de los nervios.

—Yo tomare su orden—habló la chica.

—Estupendo, si tienen ramen denme un plato

La chica lo apuntó y miró a Ranma.

—¿Qué querrá su esclavo?

—¡¿Cómo que esclavo?! —se enojó Ranma.

La chica brincó del susto y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

—¡Qué insensible eres! —lo regañó Izanami—. Lo mismo para él—le contestó a la chica.

Se fue corriendo, antes de que nuevamente le gritara.

—Ahora si, ¿cuéntame algo de tu vida? —le preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa.

—Todo lo que está pasando para ti es juego, ¿no? —le reclamó Ranma—. No me interesa platicar contigo, lo que quiero es regresar a Japón.

—No puedo hacer nada—le respondió Izanami.

La verdad era que si podían, solo que quería divertirse un rato, además de que no siempre funcionaba y no te cumplía el deseo.

—Pues hay que intentarlo… ¿cómo dices que te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Ranma

—¿Qué pensaron tus padres cuando te pusieron ese nombre?

—Más bien, ¿Qué pensaron tus padres al ponerte ese nombre? Bueno ni sé, porque no recuerdo tu nombre

Izanami gruñó.

—Ni idea sé que pensaba Usui, pobrecito—sintió lastima por él—. Tampoco te quedas atrás, tu nombre no es muy bonito y tú tampoco eres bonito, por lo menos Izanami está más bonito que el tuyo.

A unos pocos metros, Raiko que vestía como aldeano, leía un periódico local mientras tenía una cuchara en la boca y escuchaba su plática, solo que no sabía que se trataba de su hermana y padre.

—A mí me gusta Izanami—se dijo sin dejar de leer.

—Ni no me vas a contar nada de ti, yo lo haré—dijo Izanami—. Mi nombre es Izanami tengo 18 años, me gustan los dulces y soy encantadora—terminó.

Ranma se quedó serió sin dejar de ver esa sonrisa que no le daba gracia. Sirvieron sus platos de ramen.

—Bu…buen provecho—dijo la empleada con timidez y se fue.

Ranma seguía sin responder y ella no borró su sonrisa.

—Yo no veo lo encantadora—contestó Ranma—. Porque si así fuera, no me tendrías amarrado

Izanami borró su sonrisa y nuevamente movió su cabeza a la izquierda para no ser golpeada por ese hombre que lanzaron.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo único que quiero es regresar para estar con mi prometida—dijo

Izanami se reacomodó en su silla.

—Ella está en coma y quiero estar en el momento en el que ella despierte para que me golpee.

—¿Por qué?

—Siento que yo tuve la culpa de que ella se fuera—contestó regresando su tristeza de la realidad—. Lo que yo quiero es estar con Akane y formar una familia.

Raiko agrandó los ojos. Volteó discretamente y miró a una chica que se parecía a él.

— _Es Nanami_ —dijo en su mente y sin dejar de verla _—, y él…—_ vio la espalda de un hombre y no podía equivocarse— _es mi padre._

—Por la forma en el que lo dices es porque en verdad te duele—habló Izanami—. De ser así, debería asumir las consecuencias de tus actos al igual que ella, si es que ella tiene algo de culpa.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir? Ella no tiene la culpa—la defendió.

—Tal vez, se sabrá cuando despierte, tampoco es para que te enojes, es mi opinión—aclaró Izanami.

Izanami pudo esquivar a otro hombre, pero no su plato cayendo al suelo y desperdiciando toda esa comida.

—¿Alguna vez has estado en una pelea de taberna? —preguntó Izanami.

—No

Izanami se puso de pie con mucha calma y se acercó al hombre que estaba en el suelo y lo levanto. Raiko la había seguido con la mirada y vio como la chica levantó más al hombre y se lo lanzó de regreso al hombre que lo habla lanzado anteriormente.

—Si van a comenzar con una pelea, háganlo bien—le sugirió Izanami.

Agarró un tarro de una bebida que tenía el de al lado y se lo lanzó a aquel hombre provocando su furia. Golpeó a otro hombre y este a otro, así sucesivamente y comenzó la pelea. Izanami se sentó nuevamente en su lugar evitando que las cosas que lanzaba la golpearan al igual que Ranma.

Raiko hacía lo mismo mientras platicaba con una mujer que miraba unas cartas en la mesa.

—Tu futuro se ve prometedor, pero ten mucho cuidado y protege a tu hermana

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Raiko empezando a asustarse.

—Una persona cercana a ti, un hombre, la tendrá en la mira y se aprovechara de ella de la manera más atroz para ti y para lo demás, y lo más normal para el tipo de relación que tendrán ellos dos—eso último se lo dijo para si misma

—¡No puedo permitirlo! —se levantó de su asiento sin dejar de esquivar las cosas que lanzaban—. De seguro se trata de Raku y no permitiré que toque ni un solo cabello de mi hermana después de tantos años esperándola—comenzó a llorar—Pregunta…—dejo de llorar—¿Llegare a conocer a Speedy González? Mi mamá dice que no y me maltrata psicológicamente.

* * *

Izanami y Ranma salieron del lugar completamente sucios.

—¿Cuándo me vas a desamarrar? —le preguntó Ranma—. Sabes que lo tendrás que hacer porque no estaremos sucios todo el día.

—¿Y si te escapas? —le preguntó Izanami.

—¿Prefieres que te vea desnuda a que me escape? Si piensas que escapare no lo haré porque ocupo esa cosa y solo tú sabes cómo usarlo.

—Está bien—aceptó Izanami—. Vi un río más adelante, ahí podrás bañarte y yo también lo haré, pero no te quiero cerca de ahí mientras estoy ahí.

—¿Ahora si te importa? —se preguntó Ranma no entendiendo su situación.

Durante el camino decidieron no decir absolutamente nada porque en cierta manera no había algo que decir. Izanami estaba tensa porque acababa de conocer a su padre cuando pensó que jamás llegaría a suceder. Nunca pensó en tenerlo, ni mucho menos a una madre y que al final resulto ser Akane, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas del porqué no quería estar lejos de ella o sintiera cierta paz a su lado. Ahora estando cerca de él, no tenía ese sentimiento, lo cual era un poco extraño porque había visto padres e hijos que no se conocían y rápidamente se hicieron cercanos. Era cierto, tenía horas conociéndolo, pero al menos un sentimiento, aunque sea pequeño habría sido suficiente.

Tal vez era por todo lo que Akane le contaba de él y por lo que había visto, ¿sentía odio hacía a él? Si. Tampoco lo quería en su vida, pero era necesario para que pudiera existir. Lo peor de todo es que habría otra Izanami que tomaría su lugar y pensaba que tal vez Akane querrá más a la otra, ¿Cómo será la de ella? Por lo que supo también la ha estado buscando, pero no sabía bien la historia. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que hizo, pero no se había puesto a pensar en algo. Si Akane despertara y decidiera hacer su vida con él, ¿Dónde estará ella en su vida? Tenía miedo. Lo miró de reojo, sino había una conexión con él y si ella no estuvo con el otro Ranma, quería decir que estaba muerto. Esperar a que la otra Izanami nazca y deshacerse de él para que no le quitara a Akane era perfecto, pero… no podía hacerle eso a Akane y tenía miedo.

Ranma solo veía a Izanami que caminaba enfrente de él, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué se parece a él? Eran muchas preguntas que se repetía en su cabeza con respecto a ella. En esos momentos odiaba a la chica porque gracias a ella estaba separado de Akane y eso para él era horrible. Tenerla lejos por años y al fin tenerla y estar lo más cerca posible para que al final llegara esa chica desconocida que le quitaba todo eso. ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? Dudaba que solo fuera el interés del parecido porque eso sería algo absurdo y exagerado para traerlo a China, aunque según ella fuera un accidente.

Hasta ahora se puso a pensar, no dejaba de verla, pero había algo raro en ella y lo sintió cuando toco su mano a la hora de amarrarlo. Si regreso rápido su vista era porque sintió un escalofrío al tacto. Volvía a preguntarse, ¿Quién era ella? Incluso sintió miedo de querer conocerla porque temía que algo podría pasar. Atragantó, pero debía controlarse porque era absurdo que le tuviera miedo a esa chica.

—¿Te podría preguntar algo? —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo—. Mejor no.

—Tal vez si, esa cosa puede cumplir cualquier deseo, ¿no? —preguntó Ranma

—Si

—Sabes que tengo una maldición y quisiera saber si…

—No, esta cosa no puedo cumplir la muerte, ni las maldiciones y lo digo en serio—respondió Izanami—. Cuando supe del decadente me volví loca y quería pedir muchas cosas que deseaba, solo que me lo quitaron rápidamente y me amenazaron de regresarme a la escuela militar

—¿Estuviste en una escuela militar? —preguntó con cierta burla—, Me imagino que tampoco te debieron soportar

—¡Oye no hables si no me conoces y… si! —admitió—. Pero fue porque yo me encargue de eso y tarde cinco años para lograrlo, desde niña he sido un poco inquieta

—Para secuestrarme y amarrarme creo que es más que algo inquieta—comentó

—No me hagas enojar—le advirtió

—Si no me soportas, ¿por qué me tienes aquí?

—Yo también me hago esa pregunta—contestó—. Pero no hables porque posiblemente te puede tocar una hija igual o peor que yo

—Espero y no porque creo que Akane y yo no lo soportaríamos—respondió Ranma

Esa respuesta no le gusto para nada a Izanami

— _Idiota_ —dijo en su mente

* * *

En la noche, Izanami le aviso a Ranma que ya había terminado y el chico ya convertido en chica miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua y no dejaba de pensar en Akane. Izanami se secaba el cabello con una toalla que había en su bolso que había alcanzo a traer antes de desaparecer del torneo.

—Oye, la blusa que me préstate me aprieta un poco de la parte de enfrente—dijo Ranma.

Izanami miró de reojo a Ranma deteniendo lo que hacía.

—No lo decía por eso—se justificó Ranma.

Izanami continuó con lo que hacía.

—Lo bueno es que trajiste tus cosas antes de venir, lo cual no entiendo porque estaba escondido justo donde desparecimos—pensó Ranma sabiendo que posiblemente no fue coincidencia.

—Fue coincidencia—respondió siguiendo concentrada en su cabello.

—¡No sé por qué presiento que no fue así! —exclamó Ranma.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así, lo importante es que lo tenemos y ya—contestó terminando con su cabello.

Izanami observó la mirada triste de Ranma. No le afecto verlo triste, pero sabía que pensaba en ella, al igual que ella pensaba en Akane.

—¿Por qué te pareces a mí? —le preguntó Ranma.

Izanami había pensado que ya no haría esa pregunta, pero parece que será inevitable y más si se miraban en el reflejo del agua.

—No puedo responder esa pregunta, aun no puedo

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo podrás hacer? —siguió Ranma.

—Cuando crea que es el momento—contestó Izanami—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿alguna vez han intentado a asesinar a una persona?

Es pregunta estaba fuera de lugar para Ranma.

—Hace poco fui golpeada por alguien, pero yo fui quien comenzó porque mi mente estaba nublada, pero muy dentro no quería porque sin importar que la odie en el momento por esa mentira, no podía matar esa persona porque la quiero.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Me oculto algo que cambio mi vida para siempre—respondió—. Si estoy lejos de esa persona es para pensar que haré, pero dudo que esa persona me quiera tener en su vida nuevamente, ella misma me lo dijo

—Es una chica.

—Aún no sé lo que haré con mi vida, por lo que si soy molesta es porque quiero olvidar mi dolor.

Ranma miró de reojo a la chica y ella seguía viendo su reflejo.

—Si algún día pasa algo en el que este mal... mátame—le pidió.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío.

—No te conozco y yo no puedo decidir tu vida—lo negó

—Es cierto, solo quiero que se haga justicia, eso siempre lo he pedido, aunque haya personas peores que yo—contestó

De repente aparecieron muchas luciérnagas que volaban en medio del agua y era una vista hermosa y Ranma se sorprendió que aparecieran de repente, a excepción de Izanami que guardó nuevamente el decadente en su mochila.

—¿De dónde salieron? Jamás había visto algo así

—Supongo que nos dan la bienvenida—le sonrió—, Eso pienso.

—Yo también—sonrió Ranma sin dejar de ver el espectáculo.

Se quedaron observando un momento y sin dejar de ver el lago dijeron al mismo tiempo

—No me agradas y nunca me agradaras

Más atrás, arriba de un árbol Raiko se había amarrado al tronco para no caer y se había quedado dormido, perdiéndose de la belleza del lago. Había sido un día muy largo, pero sobre todo de emoción por haber encontrado a su hermana.

* * *

Ranma sonreía mientras soñaba aquel día en el que no quería a Izanami cerca de él. Ahora ella se alejaba, pero él no la quería lejos de su vida. Ahora estaba su familia y siempre estaba presente en su mente, extrañaba a Akane y sus hijos. Era la primera vez que se separaban desde su desaparición. Pero Izanami estaba más presente. Por más que quería no creer en todo lo que pasaba, cada vez se convencía de que así eran sus sentimientos. Pero ¿cómo haría para convencerla? Era difícil esta situación.

 _Todo este tiempo había sido una mentira, siempre lo fue._ Seguía repitiéndose en su mente. El viento soplaba y esta vez muy frio, sintiendo un escalofrió. Comenzó a tener conciencia y fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. No miró el lago, si no unos ojos azules que lo miraba con detalle. Fue cuando se dio cuenta y los abrió por completo. Izanami estaba hincada enfrente de él y lo miraba con si fuera el ser a quien más odiaba. Por favor, así era, era a quien más odiaba.

Sin embargo, recordó las palabras de la abuela, le dijo que estuviera alerta porque podía pasar, solo que esta vez sin Xiam Pu ni Mousse. Pero era eso, no había manera de que ella estuviera aquí. No era la verdadera Izanami.

—¿No vas a defenderte? —preguntó Izanami con tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de verlo de esa manera—. ¿Creías que te escaparías de mí? Dejando a todos no era la solución para mí. No quiero que respires, sí, eso es lo que quiero.

Ranma se quedó mudo, estaba tenso. Era imposible, no podía defenderse. Prometió nunca lastimarla, pero ya había roto esa promesa días anteriores. Aunque sabía que no era la verdadera Izanami, nuevamente la abuela lo hacía.

—¿Jamás pensaste en estar en una situación así? —preguntó Izanami sin moverse—. Claro que no—sonrió—. No sabes en verdad con quien te metes. No me conociste lo suficiente para saber de lo que en verdad soy capaz.

—¿Solo hablaras? —preguntó Ranma arrugando el ceño.

—No—respondió Izanami—. Pero estoy preparándome, necesito saber que debo de hacer, pero igual no me harás nada.

—No te confíes—sonrió Ranma.

—De hecho, lo digo porque no puedes mover tus piernas ni tus manos—sonrió con maldad.

Fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta, bajó su cabeza para ver que tenía hilos rojos amarrado en su muñecas y tobillos. Intentaba quitárselo, pero sentía un dolor y ardor al hacerlo.

—Si sigues moviéndote así…—se puso de pie y caminó unos pocos metros dándole la espalda—te cortaras y entrara un veneno que puede matarte—. dijo dándose la vuelta y le sonrió con tranquilidad, pero no de las que normalmente le hacía.

Ranma dejó de moverse y agachó la cabeza. Era inútil, no podía atacarla a pesar de ser una alucinación de la abuela. Ahorita deben de estar murmurando de que esto no valía la pena. Eso hizo convencerse de que debía morir para que ella fuera feliz. Por su hija era capaz de eso y más. Volvió a mover las manos intentando quitarse los hilos sin subir la mirada. Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—Te dije que…

—Lo sé—interrumpió Ranma—. Pero si tú quieres que muera, te daré lo que quieres.

—¿Así de fácil? Que decepción me estoy llevando de ti—dijo Izanami con una mirada seria, pero serena—. Creí que eras capaz de todo.

—Sí, así es—respondió Ranma si subir la mirada—. Soy capaz de todo por protegerlos.

Izanami se quedó seria.

—Todo este tiempo fue una mentira—sonrió—. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he estado repitiendo esa oración?

—No todo el tiempo fue una mentira—pensó Izanami

—¿No dirás nada?

—Es absurdo—contestó Izanami—. Ya me está dando flojera todo esto. Debí hacer esto desde que llegué—se quejó— _Eso no es cierto_ —se dijo en su mente— _Ayúdame_

—¿Has pensado en Raiko? —preguntó Ranma.

No entendía porque le decía esto a una ilusión.

—Él también sufre, porque no está de acuerdo con esto.

—Ya veremos si así sigue siendo—susurró Izanami.

Izanami agrandó los ojos al ver que Ranma rompió los hilos y rápidamente se puso de pie.

—También… ¿has pensado en tu padre? —pregunto Ranma.

—Si

—¿También lo odias?

—No—negó Izanami haciéndose para atrás, aunque no entendía porque, sabía que no la atacaría.

Ranma levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No eres real, pero tampoco puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena.

Izanami no entendía lo que le decía. Sin embargo, él corrió hacia ella para atacarlo, pero cayeron al río. Ya sumergidos, Izanami intentaba ahorcarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. Solamente la empujaba hacia abajo porque no podía seguir viendo esto, le dolía aún más. Aunque le pidiera a la abuela que parara esto, no lo haría. Por lo que él lo terminaría. Izanami lo jaló del pie para llevarlo con ella, porque si moría, se ira con ella. Vio un resplandor, Izanami juntaba sus manos dirigiéndose hacia él. Ranma reconoció esa técnica, el huracán del tigre. No le quedo de otra, él hizo lo mismo para contrarrestar ese ataque, pero con sus dos manos, disparando dos veces. El choque hizo que fuera hacia Izanami haciendo que se abriera una pequeña cortada en la frente de lado izquierdo y la sangre se hizo presente en el agua. Izanami nado para acercarse nuevamente a Ranma. Él se hartó de esto, pero en lugar de empujarla movió su pie y la golpeó en el pecho haciendo que Izanami abriera la boca y el agua entrara en su cuerpo. Ranma nadó y sacó su cabeza tosiendo porque si llegó a tragar agua. La abuela, Xiam Pu y Mousse llegaron.

—¡Esta es la última vez que me pongan a una Izanami! —sentenció muy molesto—. No funcionara, ¡Jamás la lastimare, lo he decidido!

—¿De qué hablas muchacho? —preguntó la abuela—. No puse el incienso.

Ranma agrandó los ojos y comenzó a temblar, ¿Eso significaba…? Ranma volvió a sumergirse y buscó a Izanami. Fue cuando la encontró muy al fondo. La tomó y nadó a la superficie. Salió junto con Izanami y se sentó en el suelo con su hija en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente y parecía muerta. Nuevamente recordó cuando la vio muerta.

—¡Izanami despierta! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Izanami! —besaba su cabello.

Ella no se movía y eso a Ranma no le gustaba. La abrazó y comenzó a llorar. La mató, ahora sabía lo que podía sentir el otro Ranma.

—¡Perdóname! —dijo hundiéndose en su cuello—. No quería lastimarte ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes quererme? ¡Yo te amo! ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Por favor despierta!

Izanami comenzó a toser y sacó el agua que tenía dentro. Ranma la miró y sonrió, estaba viva.

—¡Izanami! —tocó su mejilla y sonrió tiernamente al ver que ella la miraba.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó y se puso de pie—. Me da asco que me toques—dijo con mucho rencor y su mano en donde él la había tocado.

Ranma se quedó mudo y con la mirada perdida. Izanami miró el hilo, lo agarró y salió corriendo.

—¡Izanami! —gritó Ranma poniéndose de pie para seguirla, pero la abuela lo detuvo.

—¡Déjala! —exclamó la abuela—. No tiene caso en estos momentos.

Ranma cayó de rodillas mirando donde corrió. Se agachó y le pegó al suelo maldiciéndose por todo esto.

Más adelante, Izanami dejó de correr porque escuchó la voz de Ranma que se maldecía No entendía porque se quedó escuchando todo eso.

—Lo siento por todo esto, Ranma—susurró Izanami.


	26. 50

_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._

 _ **Capitulo 50**_

Akane llegó al local de Ukyo y ella estaba por dar la bienvenida creyendo que es un cliente, pero dejó de sonreír al ver el rostro triste de Akane. Eran las diez de la mañana y se supone que debía estar trabajando, pero pensaba que con lo sucedido le era imposible para Akane.

Akane se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y miró a Ukyo y no evitó llorar.

—Akane—habló Ukyo saliendo de la barra

Ukyo se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la espalda de la chica para calmarla.

—Yo no soy tonta y sé que Ranma se fue con la abuela al bosque para entrenar—comenzó a hablar sin dejar de llorar—. Ranma ha estado peleando con Izanami cuando él me dijo que no lo haría.

—Lo que quiere es complacerla—contestó—, piensa que así lo va a querer.

—¡Conozco a Izanami! —levantó su cabeza—. ¡No se detendrá si no cumple su capricho y yo tengo la culpa de todo esto!

Ukyo no sabía que responder.

—No debí separarme de Ranma y ella no me hubiera conocido y estaría feliz con Shun y Usui

—Aun así, Raiko y los demás hubieran llegado

—Pero se la habrían llevado e Izanami habría conseguido el cariño de la otra Akane y así no hubiera sufrido

—Pero sin la presencia de su padre—contestó Ukyo con seriedad—. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en eso?

Akane dejó de llorar y no se acordaba de él.

—Creo que ambos serán los más afectados, pero no quisiera estar en el lugar del otro.

—Él no lo sabe, de hecho, en la noche vino a verme la otra y le pidió a Izanami que vaya a verlo porque está preocupado porque no ha ido desde hace un mes.

—Tú crees que...

—Nosotras también lo pensamos, si pasa un día con Ranma tal vez la pueda ablandar y se dé cuenta de que está mal.

—Yo sé que Izanami tiene un buen corazón, simplemente está confundida, desesperada por no saber que hacer con su vida, todo este cambio le afectó a Izanami.

Akane comenzó a sonreír.

—Me gusta esa sonrisa—dijo Ukyo

—Es que, se me vino a la mente una vez que Izanami se enfermó y yo apenas tenía una semana de haber llegado a su casa y ese día fue un poco interesante y no porque no soportaba a Izanami sino porque...

* * *

 _Tres años atrás..._

Izanami estaba en su cama con un rostro pálido y para Akane era como si estuviera a punto de morir, por lo que no podía permitir que la gripa le ganara porque ella debía matarla no unos gérmenes.

Shun le quitaba el termómetro y suspiró.

—Tiene fiebre—dijo—. Hoy no te iras con nosotros... o bueno—miró a Akane—, ustedes no irán.

—Mientras que no me digas que tengo cuidarla y no estaré acostada mientras leo una revista que fue una costumbre que agarre en prisión porque yo no era así, era amable y con mucha energía.

—Tienes energía cuando te conviene—comentó Shun—. Usui ya se adelantó así que te dejo y disfrútalo—le sonrió.

Salió corriendo antes de que ella la alcanzara y lo golpeara.

—Tengo ganas de golpearlo, pero... pensare en algo mejor—se dijo Akane.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica con los ojos entreabiertos.

—Pareces como si estuvieras drogada, pero...—sacó un cuchillo—Sera más fácil—sonrió.

Izanami levantaba su brazo con lentitud y miró a Izanami.

—Mamá cuéntame un cuento—dijo Izanami

Akane sintió una presión en el estómago cuando le dijo "Mamá". Aun le seguía afectando que se pareciera a Ranma, pero tal vez así hubiera sido su hija. Intentaba no pensar en eso porque jamás pasara, nunca tendría un hijo o hija de Ranma.

—No te voy a contar un cuento—negó Akane.

—Quiero que me cuentes cuando perseguías a ese hombre con botarga de panda—dijo Izanami—, y al final no era botarga sino mi abuelo.

Akane atragantó, ¿Qué decía? Si ella fuera su hija y de Ranma tendría un abuelo que se convertía en panda. Debía sacarse eso de la cabeza.

—Cuéntame un cuento—pedía Izanami

—Está bien—aceptó Akane—. Solo si así me dejas en paz

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan mala? —dijo Izanami acomodándose para que Akane se sentara—. Incluso mi hermano llora por eso

—¿Hermano? Pero si tú no... bueno no importa. No sé que contarte, yo no soy buena para esto, es más nunca he contado un cuento. Mi mamá lo hacía, pero son muy pocos los que recuerdo—no evitó ponerse triste.

—No importa o es que no quieres, ¿verdad? Nunca me quieres contar un cuento

—Porque no se contar cuentos

—Aunque sea uno sangriento, mamá

—¡Deja de estarme di...! —suspiró—. Déjame pensar en uno

Estuvieron en silencio alrededor de dos minutos.

—Hazme leche con chocolate—dijo Izanami.

—¡¿No que querías un cuento?! —exclamó Akane.

—Quiero chocolate con frambuesa.

—Eso es asqueroso—contestó Akane con una mueca.

Izanami comenzó a llorar.

—¿Por qué me odias mamá? —decía Izanami sin dejar de llorar—. Nunca me has querido.

—No soy...

—Pero por qué me abrazaste cuando me enferme y me llevaste con mi tío a que me curara.

Akane pensaba que Izanami estaba delirando, pero también se estaba hartando. Al final Izanami se durmió y no entendía por qué se acostó a su lado, un poco alejada, pero estaba boca arriba mirando el techo e Izanami estaba de lado y dándole la espalda. Algo le decía que esas palabras de Izanami eran reales, aunque claro era imposible porque no tiene mamá y ni era su mamá, pero a veces le decía cosas que en un futuro se hacía realidad, como si predijera lo que pasaría.

La miró y tal vez, así como le había estado contestando sea con su hijo o hija. No quería tener hijos porque no se sentía el ejemplo que podría darle, no sería una buena madre. Además, no tenía alguna pareja para hacerlo, aunque no necesariamente necesite una pareja para criar a un bebé.

—Hermanito—murmuró Izanami.

Akane le prestó atención.

—No dejes fritura de queso en la cama de mamá—dijo—. Te torturara y colgara en el mecate donde cuelga la ropa.

—No es una mala idea para castigarlo por manchar mi cama—pensó Akane.

—Tío, no moleste a mi mami, rompió tu jarrón italiano por accidente—siguió murmurando.

—Shun tiene un jarrón alemán e italiano en su oficina—recordó—. Parece que tienes sueños que combinas con tu alrededor, eso explicaría porque me ves como tu mamá, pero ¿por qué yo?

—Mamá déjame ver Pokémon, no me dará ataques epilépticos.

—¿Qué es Pokémon? —preguntó Akane.

—Mami llévame a México para conocer a Speedy González

—Speedy González no existe—contestó Akane

—Boba

—¡¿Cómo que boba?! —se levantó de golpe y agarró a Izanami para zangolotearla—. ¡A mí me respetas soy tu madre! ¡Espera, ¿Por qué me la estoy creyendo?!

—Boba

—¡Cállate maleducada que no sabes respetar a tu madre ¿y por qué me la sigo creyendo?!

—Boba por decirle fea a mi mamá—terminó Izanami.

—Ah, era eso—soltó a Izanami con una sonrisa y más calmada—. Que bueno que piensas así de mamá... ¡Oye ¿por qué me la sigo creyendo?! ¡Ella no es mi hija!

El teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche de Izanami sonó y Akane contestó.

—Diga—dijo Akane del mal humor.

—Oye, que genio—se escuchó la voz de Shun—¿Cómo sigue Izanami?

—Delirando y comportándose como niña—contestó Akane con un poco de agresividad.

—A mí y Usui nos dice tío cuando tiene fiebre.

—A mí me dice mamá.

—¡Eh! —Shun se levantó de su asiento—. Interesante, pero si analizo bien el comportamiento de ambas posiblemente caben como mamá e hija.

—No quiero una hija así por lo que no tendré hijos para que no se haga realidad.

—Tampoco es para tanto, solo está delirando, solo encárgate de ella. Usui y yo tenemos un asunto e iremos a ver.

—No se metan en problemas, como no va Izanami me imagino que será rápido, ¿no?

—Izanami siempre nos atrasa con sus imprudencias, pero antes no la teníamos por lo que podremos entrar a ese túnel donde se cree que hay drogas

—Eso espero—dijo Akane no muy convencida.

Terminó la llamada y miró a Izanami que nuevamente se había dormido. Akane suspiró porque apenas era temprano y será un día muy largo.

Nuevamente se subió a la cama y se recargó en la pared y no tardó en quedarse dormida. Se despertó del susto al sentir un peso en sus piernas. Miró y estaba Izanami usando sus piernas de almohada.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Akane—. Todavía y te pones en mis piernas—estaba por moverla, pero Izanami habló.

—Mami no podemos dormir, ¿nos dejas dormir contigo?

—No podemos dormir... ¿será que... estés viviendo lo que vivías antes de que Shun y Usui te recogieran? —pensó.

 _—Usui encontró a Izanami cuando tenía cinco años en la calle en medio de una tormenta, si no la hubiera recogido, al día siguiente nos hubieran hablado de que encontraron a una niña muerta en un callejón._

—Debió ser muy triste—se dijo Akane—. Tal vez haya sido lo mejor para ti, haber olvidado todo eso que dices, porque me estás dando a entender que tu mamá no te quería, pero dejaste a un hermano o eso pienso.

—Yo sé que me quieres—dijo Izanami.

—Tal vez ella si te quería, pero no sabía cómo demostrarte su amor—pensaba Akane—. Yo tuve la suerte de tener una mamá que me quería, pero fue muy poco el tiempo que estuve con ella y curiosamente a la edad que te alejaste de ella, yo la perdí, ¿habrá sido en el mismo año? Shun y Usui son unos idiotas, pero te han protegido, creo que la vida que te toco fue buena y si algún día la llegaras a ver nuevamente y si ella te quiere, quiérela, al igual que a tu hermano... que tontería digo, estoy pensando que lo que me dices es verdad, ¿o sí?

* * *

Akane llegó a la oficina para buscar a Usui o a Shun, pero al entrar a la oficina de Shun no se encontraba. Se acercó a uno de sus compañeros.

—¿Aun no regresa? —preguntó Akane.

—No, y es muy extraño porque ya deberían estar aquí—contestó—. Pero la jefa no ha dicho nada porque está hablando con una mujer.

En ese momento, la generala salía con una mujer joven, no menos de treinta años que tenía cabello corto color rubio castaño con ondas, ojos verdes, piel blanca y vestía con una chaqueta larga negra.

—Entonces... que tengas buen viaje de regreso—dijo la generala sin muchos ánimos.

—Que buena despedida—dijo la mujer con sarcasmo—. Lamentablemente tenemos que vernos la cara cuando... yo quiera—decretó—. No sé, pero siento que escondes un secreto porque he observado a los humanos de aquí y es parecido a mi mundo, pero algo me dice que ustedes no tienen algún poder en especial y que depende de otro—comenzó a insinuar.

—Que tengas un buen viaje a tu mundo "mágico" —repitió la generala haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—No me hables así, Iori, porque yo si puedo sacar mis garras contigo y donde más te duele—le sonrió.

—No me amenaces, no tienes porqué hacerlo

—Sigo pensando que algo me escondes, o bueno todos ellos—señaló a todos con discreción—Tal vez le pueda sacar un poco de información a tu niña, ¿cómo se llama?

—No molestes a Izanami, ya no soy la única que la protege—dijo la generala

La mujer miró de reojo a Akane que extrañamente le llamó la atención y se dio cuenta de que ella la observaba, por lo que dedujo que ella era la otra que protegía a Izanami.

—Me voy a mi mundo "mágico" —se despidió haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

La mujer se alejó y discretamente mostró una pequeña esfera roja. Lo acercó a su boca y movió sus labios.

—Lacus, llévame a casa—le dijo a la pequeña esfera brillante.

Al poco tiempo la mujer desapareció.

Cuando Akane vio que se alejó, ella se acercó a la generala.

—Pensé que cuidabas a Izanami—dijo la generala

—Ya se siente mejor, pero vine a busca a Shun y Usui y no están.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la generala—. No es mucho tiempo ver un túnel. ¡Akane ve a averiguar eso! —le ordenó señalando el pasillo de salida

* * *

Akane estaba en las afueras de la ciudad y vio unas escaleras que iban hacía el fondo de la tierra y dedujo que ese era el túnel. Bajó y quiso abrir las puertas, pero era imposible. Suspiró, ahora entendía. Tocó las puertas con mucha fuerza.

—¡Auxilio! —se escuchó la voz de Shun.

Akane hizo una mueca.

—¿No que podían hacerlo sin Izanami? —les preguntó.

—¡Akane sácanos de aquí! —suplicaba Shun sin dejar de llorar.

—¿Espera? ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? Cuando se supone que ustedes dos me dijeron que jamás dependerían de mí, si se acuerdan, ¿verdad?

—Yo nunca dije eso

—Yo sí—habló Usui.

—¡Ahora no nos abrirá por lo que dijiste! —le gritó.

—A todo esto, ¿si había droga?

—Solo hay plantas de marihuana, pero en si se podría decir que si es droga

—¿En que parte?

—Hay otra puerta más adelante y está justo ahí—contestó Shun.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestionó Usui.

—¿Qué pasaría si de repente trajera... no sé, un cerillo que enciendo aparentemente con buenas intenciones y cae en las orillas de esa puerta? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sacando una caja de cerillos.

—¡¿No te atreverías?! —exclamó Usui.

—Usen su imaginación, que se me cae el cerillo encendido en la orilla de la puerta y que mande refuerzos con la generala y cuando llegue y piense que toda la tarde se la pasaron consumiendo marihuana, ¿me preguntó que pasaría?

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Akane! —le gritó Usui.

—La marihuana es rica, te acostumbras, pero afortunadamente no soy adicta porque controlo muy bien mis fosas nasales y sobre todo mi cerebro, ¿y ustedes? —le preguntó encendiendo un cerillo.

—¡Apaga el cerillo! —explotó Usui.

—¡Lo que tú quieres es algo a cambio, ¿verdad?!

—En esta ocasión, estoy de buen humor, por lo que pensare en Izanami—comenzó a explicar apagando el cerillo y lanzando una piedra a la otra puerta para asustarlos, consiguiéndolo porque gritaron—. Desde hace días, Izanami me ha estado pidiendo que la lleve a HappyCapriLand y ustedes no quieren llevarla por la simple razón que no soportan los gritos de niños y pues, Izanami tiene dieciséis años, aun es una niña para mí a pesar de que solo nos llevamos dos años...

—Al punto—interrumpió Usui.

—Quiero que la lleven para tener un día sin Izanami y yo esté en casa descansando y haciendo lo que se me dé la gana.

—Cuando te conviene es tu casa

Akane lanzó otra piedra y estos se asustaron.

—Está bien—aceptó Usui.

Akane sacó su radio y dio aviso a la generala. Ya estando todos ahí, Shun y Usui miraban a Akane con una cara de pocos amigos y ella le sonreían.

—Ay chicos, me tenían muy preocupada y tuve que dejar a Izanami porque tenía un mal presentimiento—dijo Akane fingiendo preocupación.

Los chicos gruñeron.

—Al menos no era droga, pero igual es peligroso que este aquí—dijo la generala viendo cómo se llevaban las cajas

Uno de los chicos que estaba cerca, encendió un cigarro y lanzó el cerillo cerca de las cajas, más el viento que hacía encendió todas las cajas y el aíre soplo con mucha intensidad y se fue directo a todos. Akane y la generala rápidamente se pusieron el tapabocas antes de que llegara a ellas, pero los demás no alcanzaron.

* * *

—¡Que emoción que me llevaran a HappyCapriLand! —gritó Izanami de emoción estando aun en cama, pero mucho mejor.

—Usui y Shun te llevaran—le dijo Akane mostrando los boletos

—Así que todos están enfermos—dijo Izanami con tristeza

—Si, incluso algunos aún están internados de tanta marihuana que inhalaron y otros se fueron y durmieron juntos—comentó Akane—. Usui se quedó dormido y durante todo el camino, Shun me estuvo coqueteando, pero es normal en él.

—Bueno, esperare a que se recuperen—sonrió Izanami viendo los boletos.

* * *

Ukyo seguía riéndose por lo que le contó Akane.

—Esos son los momentos que quiere Izanami de regreso—dijo Akane dejando de sonreír.

—Akane—dijo Ukyo tocando su hombro.

* * *

Izanami estaba cerca de la casa de Satsuki para que la llevara al futuro, sin embargo, pensaba en lo que le decía su mamá, ella le podía ayudar a no volver, pero... ella se detuvo y sintió en su cuello algo que la rodeó un brazo y la acercó. La persona de atrás mostró a la vista de Izanami una pequeña esfera roja.

—Lacus te dice que debes de regresar a matar a Ranma—le sonrió aquella mujer de cabello corto que tenía rodeada su cuello.


	27. 51

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 51**_

—No estoy molesta, pero parece que ustedes usan mi restaurante como un bar en donde vienen y me cuentan todas sus desgracias—comentó Ukyo.

Akane estaba en medio de la generala y Yasmina. Akane ya había dejado de llorar, pero aun sentía un nudo en la garganta y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento volvería a llorar.

—Eh, de hecho yo vengo a comer—aclaró Yasmina—. Me gustó tu comida—le sonrió.

—Generala—llamó Akane—. Recordé el día en el que vino una mujer a verla, fue el día del incidente de la marihuana.

Yasmina se empezó a reír.

—Cuando los investigué vi en sus informes ese caso—dijo Yasmina sin dejar de reírse.

—Ah, te refieres a Leah

Yasmina dejó de reírse

—¿Leah? ¿La del mundo Magilia?

—Si, ella.

—¿Es de otro mundo?

—Del sexto—respondió Yasmina—. Esa mujer siempre me ha dado mala espina—movió sus dedos y apareció una pantalla transparente con aplicaciones parecido al de un celular. Entró en una carpeta y apareció la foto de ella y su información en un idioma desconocido—Leah Kana, presidenta del grupo Leka

—No entiendo tu escritura—dijo Akane.

—Tenemos otro tipo de escritura, no molestes—gruñó Yasmina —. Me imagino que has visto las series magical girls, ¿no?

—¿Cómo Sailor Moon?

—Si, solo que es diferente, en ese mundo predomina la magia, pero muy pocos la tienen—comenzó a explicar—. Las ciudades, personas, ropa, tecnología, es igual a la nuestra, solamente por ese detalle. La cede del grupo está en el espacio, solamente ellos pueden usar naves para viajar

—¡¿Al estilo Gundam?! —preguntó Raku emocionado y apareciendo rápidamente al lado de la generala.

—¡Te apareciste de la misma manera que Masaru! —exclamó Ukyo.

—No es mi culpa que no escucharas cuando entré—le contestó Raku.

—Bueno…—Yasmina se puso a pensar—. No necesariamente son iguales, pero si hay naves de combate que su fuente de energía es Lacus

—¿Lacus?

—Es la fuente de energía con la que ellos utilizan sus armas mágicas. Es un lago que se encuentra en un planeta desconocido, he visto fotos y es el lago más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Los arboles de hojas rojas o rosas hace que el agua se vea de un color diferente—contestó Yasmina.

—Por eso evito que Leah se entere de la existencia del decadente—habló la generala—. Es muy ambiciosa y le gusta el poder, pero también le gusta molestarme.

Yasmina pensó algo.

—¿Cómo de que manera? —le preguntó a la generala.

—Hace algunos años hubo un incidente en el que muchos murieron, incluyendo de mi equipo en ese entonces, Leah siempre me acusó de causar la muerte de muchos de los suyos. A partir de eso, decidimos todos en mantener nuestras distancias y es por eso por lo que no debemos convivir con los seres de otros mundos, aunque hay excepciones—comenzó a relatar—. Ella era diferente antes de eso, y a pesar de no tenerme "rencor", su actitud conmigo cambió demasiado. Curiosamente ese día que menciona Akane, intentó meterse con Izanami porque sabe que ella es mi punto débil.

Yasmina se quedó pasmada porque pensaba en algo que podía ser la razón de todo esto. Raku se dio cuenta del cambió de semblante de Yasmina, dando por hecho que descubrió algo.

—Iré al baño—anunció Yasmina poniéndose y caminando apresuradamente.

Ya adentró, volvió a mover sus dedos y apareció la pantalla e investigó más acerca de ese poder. Al leer la información respiró hondamente.

—Lacus es capaz de controlar la mente por medio de una energía diferente a la del decadente, si son mezcladas puedo ocasionar un grave daño en su cerebro—deducía Yasmina—. El control de la mente siempre es un poder maligno… por lo que la única manera de salvar a Izanami es… El testamento rojo

* * *

—¿Testamento rojo? —preguntó Ranma dejando su mochila de viaje en una de las mesas del restaurante de Xiam Pu.

Habían regresado del bosque y la abuela le contaba algo que probablemente puede ayudar a Izanami.

—Tú no quieres lastimarla, ¿no? —preguntó la abuela.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Es una técnica no muy conocida, pero se utilizó hace más de cien años en una aldea cercana a China

—De hecho, eso proviene de mi mundo—dijo Masaru apareciendo arriba de una mesa al lado de Xiam Pu.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que aparecer de repente?! —preguntó Ranma un poco molesto.

Masaru le susurró algo a Xiam Pu.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar después—dijo

Xiam Pu brincó del susto.

—¿Qué se están secreteando? —preguntó Mousse con un gruñido.

—Nada—contestaron ambos.

—Expliquen eso del Testamento rojo—pidió Ranma.

—Si no quieres pelear con Izanami refiriéndote a golpes, esa técnica puede ayudarte—empezó Masaru—. Es una técnica mental y de mucha concentración y era utilizada para controlar a los shirakus que pierden el control y así detenerlo

—¡¿Y por qué no utilizaron eso con Emi?! —exclamó Ranma

—Porque de ahí viene la palabra testamento—interrumpió la abuela—. Esa palabra es el de heredar una cosa o derecho, pero esa palabra esconde el verdadero nombre que es la herencia de la sangre

—Se necesita cinco personas para eso—volvió a hablar Masaru—. Esas cinco personas tienen que ser de la misma sangre que Izanami. El padre o la madre tiene que estar enfrente de ella, siguiendo del hermano o hermana

—Raiko—mencionó Mousse

—Por último, lo que los sigue, que sería los primos

—Por poco, Izanami tiene exactamente tres primos—suspiró Ranma de alivio—Entonces lo haré

La abuela y Masaru se quedaron en silencio

—Ya estar asustando con ese silencio—dijo Xiam Pu

—Aun no decimos que pasara para detenerla—habló la abuela con seriedad

—Detendrá la malicia de ella, pero en mi mundo hay una creencia que la maldad proviene de la sangre y hasta ahora ha funcionado, por lo que Izanami tendría que sacar gran parte de la energía acumulada por el decadente, lo que provocara que Izanami tenga una hemorragia y dependiendo de cuanta acumulación tiene, se sabrá por la cantidad de sangre que sale de su cuerpo

—Sangra por todos lados e incluso por…—Xiam Pu no sabía cómo decirlo, además de preocupada por la posible vergüenza de la chica

—Ah, no, solo pasaría si ella estuviera en esos días—le aclaró Masaru con una sonrisa.

—En conclusión, será dependiendo de cuanta maldad tenga en su cuerpo

—¡Pero morirá por eso! ¡Prefiero mil veces golpearla a eso! ¡No le haré eso a Izanami!

—Utilízalo como última opción

Los chicos voltearon a la puerta y era Yasmina que venía con Raku y Ryoga.

—Porque aún no estamos seguros si es lo que en verdad desea Izanami o…

—Cierta persona del sexto mundo la tiene controlada mentalmente—terminó Raku

—Ranma debemos buscar a Izanami—le dijo Ryoga

* * *

En el futuro…

Izanami deslizaba la puerta de su casa, al entrar y cerrar se quedó quieta un momento y atragantó y enterró sus dedos en su cráneo por lo desesperada que se encontraba

—Debo de encontrar la manera de librarme de esa mujer—se dijo—. Ahora entiendo porqué estoy así—su voz sonaba temblorosa y sacó de su cabello un gran mechón de cabello que se le ha caído en estos días.

—Izanami

Ella se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre que le sonreía. Se sintió mal y no evitó llorar al verlo, lo cual, consternó a Ranma.

—Izanami, ¿Qué te pasa?

Izanami miraba por todos lados, como si estuviera buscando a una persona que, en este caso, era esa mujer que la seguía.

—¡Necesito que me ayudes! —corrió hacía él para que la abrazara.

Ranma correspondió al abrazo, pero estaba asustado porque ella no dejaba de temblar y llorar desenfrenadamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le volvió a preguntar sintiéndose angustiado

—¡Protégeme de esa mujer! ¡No dejes que me lleve! ¡No quiero regresar al pasado! ¡Ayúdame papá!

Ranma había esperado por mucho tiempo que le dijera papá, pero no así, lo que le importaba era saber lo que le pasaba.

—Yo siempre te voy a proteger—le dijo

—¡Yo no te odio, yo te quiero, papá! ¡Yo te quiero papá! —seguía llorando

* * *

Akane llegó diez minutos después para ver si todo estaba bien, pero al llegar al salón se sorprendió de ver a su hija llorando en los brazos de Ranma y este al verla le dio una mirada seria.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que pasaba? —le reclamó a Akane—. Tenemos a una enemiga y no es Izanami

Akane no entendía que sucedía, pero después de unos minutos en el que Ranma le explicó, estaban sentados en el suelo y él no soltó a Izanami ni un momento que al final se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Akane esperaba que le llegara un correo en la tableta, hasta que llegó y ella lo abrió.

—Leah Kana y es del mundo Magilia—leía Akane su información e incluyendo una foto de ella—. Hace algunos años tuvo un problema con la generala, pero en estos momentos esta presa en su mundo por un golpe de estado que desenterró sus crimines y malos manejos de su empresa

—Por lo que la quien está molestando a Izanami es la del pasado—dedujo Ranma

—Al menos me siento tranquila con respecto a tu otro yo porque no lo odia, está siendo manipulada por esa mujer

—¡No puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esto en todos estos días! ¡Dejaste que esa mujer le hiciera esto!

—¡Yo no sabía que alguien la controlaba!

—¡¿Entonces pensabas que mi hija era mala?!

—¡No! ¡Jamás pensé eso de ella, yo sabía que ella estaba confundida!

—¡No estaba confundida, la están controlando!

—¡Pensé en ti porque sabía que te dolería que ella odiara al otro!

Ranma se calmó un momento y recordó el sueño.

—Él me decía que no pensara que Izanami podría odiarnos

—¿Qué?

—Durante un tiempo tuve sueños en donde Izanami quería matar a Ranma o tal vez a mí—le confesó

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó Akane

—Porque no quería que te preocuparas…

—Al igual que yo contigo—lo interrumpió

Ranma abrazó más a Izanami

—No quiero que le pase nada—dijo Ranma sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Viví mucho tiempo sin ustedes y no soportare perder a uno de ustedes

* * *

—Lacus—habló la abuela

—Así que se trataba de mi adorable amiga—dijo Masaru

—Pues de agradable no tiene nada—gruñó Yasmina

—Eso es cierto, a mí no me gusta que se metan con mi familia e Izanami es casi de la familia—analizó Masaru

—¿De tu familia? —preguntó Ranma

—Es una larga historia—dijeron Yasmina y Raku

—En este caso, si es necesario el testamento rojo—dijo la abuela

—¡Ya le dije que no le haré eso a Izanami!

—El lacus si se utiliza con propósitos incorrectos que en este caso es la manipulación mental, es energía maligna y estará dentro de Izanami por mucho tiempo independientemente de las veces que lo utilice Leah en ella. El lacus es el decadente de su mundo

—No le quedara de otra—le dijo Raku

—Hay que hacerlo ahora—dijo Ryoga

—¡Alto ahí! —detuvo la abuela—. No se hace así nada más

—Por lógica, si es una técnica tienen que dominarla, ¿no? —preguntó Mousse

—Así es—afirmó Masaru—. En este caso se necesita de una concentración por completo y puede que si lo pueda hacer querido consuegro político

—¿Consuegro político? —preguntó Ranma confundido

—Es una larga historia—volvieron a contestar Raku y Yasmina

—A lo que me refiero, es que la concentración entre las cinco personas debe de estar sincronizada, por lo que, si se trata de los chicos, creo que tendríamos que trabajar más con los hermanos que no practican su arte

—Yuki si lo practicó durante un tiempo, pero lo dejo cuando se fue a Estados Unidos—comentó Raku—. En este caso, sería con Aki que es un oso en invierno desde los ocho años.

—¿Entonces?

Yasmina sonrió

—Conozco a las personas perfectas para ayudarlos—dijo Yasmina

Después de veinte minutos de espera, Yasmina llegó con dos personas conocidas, pero que causaron muchos problemas anteriormente, por lo que el rostro de todos no fue de agrado

—¿En serio? —preguntó Ranma

—Tiene gemelos, ¿no? ¿Ha escuchado que los gemelos tienen una conexión entre ellos? —le contestó Yasmina

—No sé porqué estamos aquí, pero estamos preocupados de venir sin permiso—dijeron Edika y Erika

—Si le digo que yo me los lleve no pasa nada—dijo Yasmina—. Clones, necesito que les enseñes a cinco personas a concentrarse entre ellos para poner en práctica la técnica del testamento rojo

Los chicos gritaron de terror y se abrazaron

—¿Con quién lo quieren hacer? —preguntaron

—Con mi hija, Izanami—contestó Ranma

—¿Conocen la técnica? —les preguntó Ryoga

—Nuestro amo lo hizo con un primo hace algún tiempo—contestaron—. Fue el velorio más triste al que hemos ido.

—¡Por eso no quiero hacerlo! ¡Ahora menos! —gritó Ranma

—Oigan…—interrumpió Raku que tenía su celular en la mano—me habló Raiko, Izanami está en el futuro y confirmó lo que Yasmina decía, la chica del sexto mundo la está manejando, ella misma lo dijo

Ranma sintió un alivio porque eso significaba que no lo odiaba.

—Tengo que avisarle a Akane

—Estoy pensando en que nosotros deberíamos buscar a esa mujer—interrumpió Ryoga

—Tiene razón—concordó la abuela—. La niña estará bien en el futuro, pero aun así no debemos de descartar la técnica, porque debemos de sacar esa energía acumulada

—Oye—llamó Ranma a Masaru recordando algo—Ustedes sacaron la energía de Emi en el combate o bueno, comieron de ella—hizo una mueca en eso ultimo

—Esa energía es diferente a la nuestra, no digo que nos hará daño, pero no podemos sacar esa energía—explicó Masaru

—¡Lo que no quiero es utilizarla en Izanami! —exclamó Ranma

—Debemos de buscar a esa mujer—dijo Masaru con seriedad—. No puedo permitir que lastime a mi futura sobrina

—¿Sobrina? —preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja

—Es una larga historia—repitieron Yasmina y Raku—. ¿No entendiste eso?

* * *

En el futuro…

Akane, Ranma, Yasmina, Raku y el resto de la familia, estaban en la oficina de Akane y ella tenía enfrente a Emi, Yuki y Aki, explicando lo que se puede hacer para librar a Izanami del poder de Lacus

—A mí no me agrada para nada esto, pero sé que Izanami es fuerte igual que su padre por lo que nada la podrá matar y menos esto—Akane comenzó a hablar—. También estoy consciente de que Ranma no está seguro de esto, pero si es lo único que puedo hacer para salvar a mi hija y que cometa el peor error de su vida, lo hare.

Yasmina se acercó a Akane y miró a los chicos

—Confío en mis clones que lograran que tengan una conexión entre ustedes. No he convivido mucho con ustedes, pero tampoco los puedo dejar así nada más y esa mujer tendrá que pagar por lo que hizo.

—¿Dónde está ahorita mi prima? —preguntó Yuki

—Está en casa, Raiko y Maru están con ella—contestó Ranma

Yuki y Emi se miraron y acercaron su rostro

—Apuesto que esta noche, esto se hará canon—susurró Yuki

—Eso espero—sonrió Emi

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la habitación de Izanami y Raiko estaba en medio de ellos dos esperando el momento indicado. Tomó las manos de ambos y la acercaron para que se tocaran.

—Este es el momento que he esperado—dijo Raiko con seriedad—. En medio de esta tempestad, el amor puede nacer como un milagro y el comienzo de una historia de amor que será recordada y contada en unos años a nuestros hijos y nietos—comenzó a llorar—. Sera una historia hermosa

Maru e Izanami entrecerraron los ojos mientras se veían

—Tienes ganas de golpearlo, ¿verdad? —se preguntaron al mismo tiempo

* * *

Regresando a los chicos…

—Lo único que quiero es que mi hija esté a salvo—siguió Akane—Algunos saben que viví sin ella al igual que Ranma durante muchos años y yo me siento culpable por lo que le pasa porque si yo hubiera permitido que Ranma estuviera en la vida de ellos, nada de esto estuviera pasando

—Yo no debí adelantarme en los hechos, Akane y varias veces hemos hablado de esto—dijo Ranma

—Tía—llamó Emi—. Haré lo que sea por salvar a Izanami, todos queremos eso

—Quiero hacerlo—aceptó Yuki

Akane sonrió porque tenía a la mejor familia que pudo haberle tocado

—Yo no lo voy hacer—decidió Aki—. No ayudare a hacer esa técnica.


	28. 52

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 52**_

Todos se quedaron serios al escuchar la respuesta de Aki, lo cual asombró a todos.

—Aki—llamó Yuki

—No lo voy hacer—repitió—. No haré algo que dañaría a Izanami

Él se puso de pie y se dirigió al pasillo de salida

—Yo buscare otra manera de extraer esa energía sin lastimarla—dijo antes de irse

Todos miraban el pasillo, incluso cuando ya había desaparecido Aki. Después dirigieron su mirada a Yuki, lo que provocó nerviosismo en el chico.

—¿Por qué me miran?

Al no responderle, entendió lo que querían.

—Mi hermano tiene un corazón de ángel, por lo que no podre convencerlo—dejo en claro

—¿Por qué cuando siento que estoy cerca de salvar a mi hija, siempre sucede algo que lo detiene? —se dijo Ranma con mucho coraje y pegándole un puñetazo a la pared.

Akane sentía lo mismo y se controlaba para no lanzar y golpear cosas por la furia que sentía y no por su sobrino que solo lo dijo porque no quiere ver sufrir a Izanami, ella tampoco quería, los demás no querían, pero no quedaba de otra.

Aki regresó con el celular en la mano por los pasillos y todos sonrieron

—No he cambiado de opinión si es lo que piensan

Todos dejaron de sonreía

—Pero…—miró a Yasmina—¿Qué tal si pruebas con la muñeca Inori?

Yasmina gritó del terror y se abrazó de Ranma, para que después fuera golpeada por Akane haciendo que lo soltara

—¿Muñeca Inori? —preguntó Emi

Yasmina se puso de pie enderezándose y afinando su voz

—Es una bruja que viene de mi mundo—contestó Yasmina—. Esa pequeña muñeca que esta del tamaño de una niña de diez años me provoca terror desde niña, aunque posiblemente pueda encontrar otra manera que no sea el testamento rojo

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Yuki

Todos miraron a Yuki respondiendo la obvia respuesta a su pregunta

—Tampoco tienen que ser así conmigo—les contestó

—Me llamó la atención porque se parece un poco a Izanami—dijo Aki mostrando la foto

Todos se acercaron para ver la foto de la muñeca Inori a excepción de Akane, tenía su cabello lacio, piel muy blanca y una belleza que parecía muñeca de colección.

—Claro que no se parece a Izanami—comentó Emi

—Vi fotos de Izanami a la edad de diez años y si puede tener cierto parecido—comentó Ranma

—¡No confundan a mi hija con una bruja! —exclamó Akane

—¿Entonces tenemos que ir a tu mundo? —le preguntó Ranma a Yasmina

—No necesariamente—contestó Yasmina abriendo su pantalla transparente—. ¿Les gustaría ir al infierno?

Todos se quedaron tiesos porque obviamente no querían. Fue cuando Akane capto algo.

—¿Espera? Enséñame la foto—le pidió Akane a su sobrino

Akane la miró y comenzó a temblar al mirar a la chica

—¿Hay una manera de que ella venga? —preguntó Akane—. Yo no quiero volver al infierno

—¡¿Estuviste en el infierno?! —se asustó Ranma

—Que curioso—interrumpió Emi con una sonrisa—, también la del pasado y, además de Izanami fueron al infierno por lo que nos contaron.

—¡¿Por qué fueron al infierno?!

* * *

 _Minutos después… en el infierno…_

La muñeca Inori miraba atentamente a Izanami al igual que ella que tenía un ojo que le temblaba.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver y no me creíste—dijo Inori con una voz calmada y sin mostrar una expresión en su rostro—, y que sería para pedirme ayuda, o bueno, si nos vimos después… ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenías algo que hacer? —le susurró

—Eras aquella niña que me regresó aquí después de pelear con mi hermano—dijo asombrada

Ella asintió. Miró a las personas que estaban atrás de Izanami.

—Vienes con amigos nuevos y con otra Akane, le dije que me visitara más seguido y hasta le pedí que viviera conmigo

—¡A mí no me lo dijo! —exclamó Akane

—Me cae mejor la otra—le contestó

—¡¿Por qué todos piensan que la otra es mejor que yo?! —gritó

—¿En verdad quiere que le respondamos? —les preguntó Yasmina, Maru y Raku

Akane los miró con un rostro de pocos amigos

—Akane, por favor—dijo Ranma acercándola a él pasando su brazo por su espalda hasta tener la mano en su hombro

Estaban en una cabaña de madera y el piso rechinaba al pisarlo y solo había un escritorio en donde Inori estaba sentada en la orilla de la mesa. El cielo era rojo y mostraba oscuridad en la habitación.

—Puede que tenga razón, pero cierta persona la tiene un gran cariño que nunca se romperá—le dijo Inori a Akane

Izanami se avergonzó porque sabía que se refería a ella. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlos.

—Si los otros contaron anécdotas en capítulos pasados, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

—Hay tiempo para contar una historia—estuvo de acuerdo Inori—. Más si estoy en ella.

* * *

 _Tres años atrás…_

Shun abre la puerta completamente empapado, ya que había una gran tormenta y su rostro mostraba furia, hasta que no pudo más y gritó. Akane lo empujo para que pudiera entrar estando totalmente mojada y muy molesta.

—Que sea la última vez que pase—dijo Usui entrando de la misma manera

A los pocos segundos, Izanami entra completamente intacta, ya que tenía un paraguas que la protegía de la lluvia.

 _[—¿Por qué traías paraguas y ellos no? —le preguntó Ranma a Izanami_

— _Porque es Izanami—contestó Raku_

— _Es una respuesta clara—dijo Inori—. Hay que continuar]_

Izanami entró después de un trueno bastante fuerte que no afecto ni asusto a la chica. Cerró la puerta y guardó el paraguas.

—No es para tanto—habló Izanami—. Solo fue un accidente

—¡¿Accidente?! —gritó Shun—. ¡Para ti siempre es accidente!

—Siempre está de parte de ella y ahora si está molesto con ella—comentó Akane exprimiéndose el cabello

—Oye, no mojes el piso—se quejó Usui

—¡¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?! —le preguntó

—Ramen—contestó Izanami sin afectarle el gritó de Shun

—Ese ya es un chiste viejo—le recordó Akane—, ya no da gracia

—No iba a dejar que te fueras a tener una noche bonita con esa bruja—dijo Izanami

—¿Una noche bonita? —preguntó Akane

—Además… —Izanami tomó la palabra—, si no hubiéramos llegado sus hermanos te hubieran golpeado porque resultó ser de mi edad. Imagínate, ahora no podré dormir porque temo que entres a mi cuarto a violarme

—¡Cómo voy a hacer eso si te veo como mi hija!

—Hemos tenido casos—contestó Izanami

—¡Ya estoy harto! —gritó Shun

Shun miró a Akane y se acercó a ella

—Hazle una maleta y llévatela lejos de aquí

—¡Ehh!

—Así es, a partir de ahora te iras de mi casa para que así no estés preocupada porque te viole y puedas dormir en paz

—Cálmate—le dijo Usui—. Tampoco es para llegar a esos extremos, admito que hizo mal en llamarle a sus hermanos para que te golpearan, pero no es para que se vaya de la casa

—Si, ahorita haré la maleta—accedió Akane caminando directo a las escaleras

—¡Oye! —la detuvo Izanami

—Solo por ser tú seré complaciente, Izanami porque Akane se ira contigo para que te cuide—dijo Shun

—¡A mí no me metas! —se quejó Akane

—¡Pues estás metida porque tú le dijiste donde estaba! —le recordó Shun señalando a Akane—. ¡Por lo que no las quiero ver a ninguna de las dos!

* * *

Akane e Izanami iban caminando con maletas pequeñas teniendo impermeables cada una, ya que la lluvia era aún más fuerte.

—¡Por tu culpa nos corrieron! —le reclamó Akane—. Nunca pensé ver a Shun de esa manera

—Si no me hubieras dicho, nada de esto hubiera pasado—le contestó sin dejar de caminar

—Pues ya no importa, debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche y para mi mala suerte no tengo dinero para pagar un hotel y pienso que tú tampoco tienes dinero, ¿verdad?

—No, me lo gaste en tonterías—dijo Izanami

Akane se detuvo e Izanami hizo lo mismo

—Voy a esa tienda que está ahí para que me cambien un billete por unas monedas y así hablarle a la generala para que nos dé alojo por lo menos esta noche y ya mañana lo arreglamos con Shun y si ella no quiere pues que nos dé la llave para dormir en la oficina

—Bien, si pasa la segunda le escupiré a su escritorio—decidió

Akane se alejó e Izanami caminó más adelante y se detuvo al encontrar un teléfono de monedas

—Estúpido Shun, me las pagara por hacerme esto—gruñó—. Pero le demostrare que no puede vivir sin mí, ni Akane para que sea peor su tortura.

Un papel le pegó en el rostro cuando comenzó a hacer un poco de viento. Se lo quito de la cara, pero le llamó la atención lo que decía.

" _Yo puedo resolver todos tus problemas. Si quieres vengarte de alguien, llama a este número a las diez de la noche. Estará solo disponible a esa hora… llama ya!"_

 _[—Oye, eso me recuerda a un anime que miraba cuando era niño—comentó Raku_

— _Ah si, en esa historia podría entrar a una página web a las doce de la noche, en mi caso lo hacía a las diez de la noche para que los niños no se durmieran tarde—aclaró Inori_

— _¡¿Y cómo por qué, acaso también das servicio para niños?! —exclamó Yasmina]_

Izanami vio su reloj y era las 9:59 p.m.

—Igual no tengo una moneda para esto y dudo que Akane llegue ahorita

Escuchó una moneda que rodó en el cemento de la banqueta e Izanami comenzó a asustarse.

—Es una moneda de un yen y para hablar por teléfono son tres yenes—se convenció Izanami sudando de los nervios

Otras dos monedas aparecieron rodando en la banqueta. Izanami brincó del susto. Se dio cuenta de que piso un excremento de perro y eso ya fue el colmo para ella. Agarró las monedas, miró el reloj y marcó a las diez en punto y justó vio a Akane acercándose.

—¿De dónde sacaste las monedas?

—Me las encontré—respondió

—¿Ya le estás marcando a la generala?

Izanami escuchó la voz de mujer y atragantó

— _Yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte de tu peor pesadilla—le dijo_

Izanami miró de reojo a Akane

—Por el momento no quiero vengarme de mi peor pesadilla—le contestó

De la nada desaparecieron y estaban enfrente de una muñeca humana de cabello largo con fleco lacio, piel muy blanca, ojos cafés y un kimono rojo con flores negras.

Akane e Izanami estaban paralizadas y con los ojos en blanco.

—Soy la muñeca siniestra de la maldad pura en su máxima expresión, mi nombre es Inori, es un placer

 _["—¿Entonces ella es la contraparte femenina de Maru? —preguntó Raku_

 _Maru le dio un golpe en la cabeza.]_

—Yo te ayudare con tu venganza, solo dime el nombre de la persona y si me lo autorizas lo haré

—Izanami—habló Akane—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Bueno… creo que invoque a la muñeca siniestra de la maldad pura en su máxima expresión

—Así es, esta es mi oficina del infierno

Akane e Izanami se abrazaron con un grito de miedo

—¡¿Estamos muertas?! —gritaron ambas sin dejar de temblar

—Lo puedo entender de Akane, ¿Pero yo que hice?

Akane encontró una silla y le pegó con esta a Izanami.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Fui contactada por una de ustedes para vengarse de una persona, ¿Quién es la clienta? —preguntó Inori

—Yo fui quien te llamó—contestó Izanami levantándose con una bola en la cabeza

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Por tu culpa estamos en el infierno! —le gritó Akane—. ¡Ahora comprendo a Shun, ¿Qué rayos traes en la cabeza?! —después miró a Inori—. Yo quiero que tenga un castigo

—Descuida, ella lo tendrá más adelante y no será gracias a mi—le contestó Inori—. Tendrá a alguien a su lado por el resto de su vida que controlará todas sus travesuras y ese será su castigo divino. Entonces, ¿Quién será la victima?

—Su nombre es Shun Osawa—respondió Izanami—Tiene millones de años y me crío, pero me humilló y me corrió de mi casa por eso quiero que pague por lo que me hizo.

—Con el hecho de que te haya criado, creo que basta con tanta desgracia—contestó Inori

Akane se rio, pero para Izanami no le causo gracia

—Usted será madre algún día y si no se pone en marcha en su crianza será igual o peor que ella—le dijo Akane

Akane dejo de reírse, pero esta vez le tocó a Izanami.

—¡¿Usted como sabe eso?! —le gritó Akane—. ¡Yo nunca tendré hijos!

—Puedo saber su futuro y ustedes tendrán uno muy complicado y solo les puedo decir que el pasado volverá a ser su presente—dijo

Ellas se quedaron serias, Izanami no sabía a que pasado se refería, pero Akane temía que se pueda tratarse de Ranma

—¿Entonces, quien será el castigado?

—Perdón, pero no creo que esto sea de gratis, ¿Qué hay a cambio de esto? Porque la verdad yo si quiero vengarme de alguien.

 _[—Espero que ese alguien no se trate de mi—dijo Ranma_

— _A mí no me reclames, es la otra Akane—le recordó Akane_

— _Pero si usted y yo nos conocimos porque quería hacerle una maldad a Ranma—le recordó Inori—. ¿No se acuerda cuando estuvo una semana sin agua caliente?_

 _Ranma la miró porque recordó ese hecho. Akane solo se rio con nervios]_

—Oye, es mi pedido—le dejó en claro

—Me preguntaban si que quiero a cambio, lo que pido es veinte años de su vida—le respondió la muñeca

Akane e Izanami entrecerraron los ojos.

—Claro, hasta te puedo dar treinta años—contestó Izanami

—Nos sobra muchos años—agregó Akane

 _[—En el anime la condición es que te vas al infierno cuando mueres—comentó Raku_

— _Yo no lo hago así porque eso sería muy traumático para los niños—explicó Inori_

— _¡Esto ya es traumático para cualquier niño! —exclamó Yasmina]_

—¿Entonces?

—Quiero demostrarle a Shun que no puede vivir sin mi—le dijo Izanami

—Bien, lo concederé, pero me tienes que dejar de garantía a una persona malévola para hacerme compañía—agregó

Izanami miró a Akane y le pegó con una silla

[ _—Hasta la fecha no me has dado a la persona malévola de garantía, Izanami—le recordó Inori_

 _Izanami miró a Maru y le sonrió_

— _Ni se te ocurra—le contestó]_

—Te la traigo después—le contestó Izanami

—Bien, ¿Qué es lo que propones o me lo dejas a mí? Solo te dejare en claro que en ciertas ocasiones puedo provocar la muerte

—Yo le diré porque es capaz de decirle que lo haga usted—interrumpió Akane—. Una de mis pesadillas es soñar con Izanami toda la noche, entonces si él sueña con Izanami pasándole desgracias o tristezas mientras duerme en la calle o es atropellada y esas cosas, la buscara para rogarle que regrese

—En conclusión, que sienta culpa de cualquier desgracia que pueda pasarle—dijo Inori

—Esa sería tu pesadilla, que linda—le sonrió Izanami

—No lo es, ese sería un gran sueño para mí—aclaró

* * *

—Lo que paso después es que Shun salió a la lluvia desesperadamente para buscarme y al final termino atropellado y estuvo en el hospital dos semanas—terminó Izanami

—Más los sueños aterradores que tuvo durante esas semanas—agregó Inori—. Ese ha sido mi trabajo más relajado porque he llegado a cosas peores

—Bueno, a lo que vinimos—habló Akane—. Izanami está siendo controlada por una mujer y no queremos usar el testamento rojo para sacar la energía de Lacus

—Lacus, eh

—Si no hacemos nada puede terminar matando al Ranma de tu Akane favorita

—Ya veo—miró a Izanami un momento—. Es cierto que el testamento rojo puede lograrlo, pero aun así terminaran usándolo

—¡Qué!

—¿Por qué no se van a divertir allá afuera? —les pidió a los chicos—. Necesitó platicar con Akane

—¡Es obvio que no nos vamos a divertir afuera si es el infierno!

Inori tomó una campana y al sonar, ellos desaparecieron quedando solamente Akane

—¿Adónde los llevaste? —preguntó Akane

—A su mundo—le respondió

—¿Por qué quieres platicar conmigo?

—Si dije que el testamento rojo será usado, es porque lo que quiere hacer Izanami es verdad, con o sin Lacus

Akane se tensó.

—Pero, este es el detalle, Izanami si quiere matar a Ranma porque lo odia, pero no se atreve a hacerlo—explicó—. Izanami es consciente de la energía de Lacus, ella se está dejando manipular para lograrlo

—¿Entonces… tengo que arriesgarme? Mi hija puede morir

—Ella no morirá, pero vivirá un infierno y no precisamente aquí—le contestó—. No importa que ella esté con ustedes o la amen, su conciencia no estará tranquila por los años que vienen por todo esto, solo que… si ella reconoce sus errores y los enfrenta tendrá una sola oportunidad

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando Yasmina, Eros, Masaru, Alina, Maximilian y tú, se enfrenten

—¿Eros, Alina, Maximilian? ¿Quiénes son?

—Ellos seis, son los representantes de los seis mundos… en dieciocho años, se enfrentarán para decidir quién tendrá el decadente… ese será el futuro que les convienen, si lo quieren tener, no dejen escapar a Izanami al pasado, porque será hoy cuando Ranma y ella estarán al borde de la muerte. Tienen que hacer el testamento rojo para que ella reaccione y esa maldad sea expulsada de su cuerpo. La energía de Lacus con el Decadente si llega a mezclarse, ella se convertirá en algo peor que cuando un shiraku se transforma

—Entonces, es inevitable

—Tienen que sacar toda esa energía de su cuerpo lo antes posible, porque además terminara quemándose por dentro

Akane asintió, pero sentía miedo de perder nuevamente a su hija.


	29. 53

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 53**_

Akane entró a su casa y justo en la entrada se encontró a Izanami y vio que tenía puesto sus zapatos.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Akane

Izanami tardó en responder

—Iré a ver a Aki para convencerlo de que no pasara nada

Akane la miró fijamente y tenía el presentimiento de que ella mentía.

—En ese caso iré contigo—le sonrió, pero miró que a ella no le gusto para nada—. ¿Piensas que soy tonta?

—¿Qué te dijo esa bruja? —le preguntó Izanami cambiando su voz

—No te atreves a hacerlo, Izanami, pero tampoco cometas un error y no te dejes manipular por esa que a ella si merece la palabra bruja

—Es tarde, ya no hay marcha atrás—le contestó

—Aún estamos a tiempo, Izanami… no regreses si así lo deseas, ¿quieres que te diga que fue lo que dijo que pasara?

—No—le respondió

—Entonces… no vuelvas eso te pido—dijo Akane

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

Ranma se puso de pie al escuchar las palabras que le dijo Akane. Estaba sentado en la suela del dojo, ya que quería estar solo para pensar y cuando llegó a Akane y escuchar lo que le dijo se asombró, pero se preocupó.

—Aki no quiere hacerlo porque no puede lastimar a Izanami—explicó Akane—, pero, lo último que supe es que fueron al infierno

—¿Al infierno? —se asustó Ranma

—Es una larga historia—Akane prefirió omitir ese hecho—. Solo espero que esa muñeca tenga otra solución

—Pero al menos estoy más calmado de que, Izanami no me odie—sonrió levemente—. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien porque ella es fuerte y no necesitaremos de eso

—Así será—sonrió

* * *

—No quiero decirles—dijo Xiam Pu

—¡Tienes que hacerlo, yo no puedo quedarme callado!

Mousse arrastraba a Xiam Pu de los hombros a la casa de Ranma y Akane, pero la chica se resistía de caminar y Mousse estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para llevarla. La chica no despegaba el talón de sus pies para hacer fuerza, pero fue inevitable.

—Ellos odiarme

—Posiblemente, pero entre más tiempo estés callada, no te lo perdonara—le contestó—. Es mejor ahora, debes de entenderlo

Se detuvieron al ver a Izanami enfrente de ellos y los miraba estando un poco asustada.

—Izanami—dijeron ambos

Leah apareció de la nada atrás de ella y puso la esfera enfrente de la boca de Izanami

—Lacus dice, que debes matarlos—habló Leah

Izanami movió los labios y ellos entendieron.

—¡Suéltala! —gritaron ambos y se acercaron a ellas

Chocaron con una barrera que ella puso

—Si se atreven a enfrentarme se estarán enfrentando a Magilia y no les conviene

—Pues entonces también enfrentarnos a nosotros—le contestó Xiam pu

—Pero si ella quiere matarlo, no entiendo porqué no quieres—le dijo a Izanami

—Yo no me dejo controlar por nadie y menos por alguien como tú—le contestó Izanami.

—Me pregunto, ¿Quién es más peligrosa, tú o yo?

La barrera desapareció al igual que Izanami y Leah. Sabían a donde se dirigían y corrieron. En el camino se encontraron a Ryoga que nuevamente estaba perdido y transformado en cerdo y lo agarraron.

* * *

Izanami tenía enfrente a Ranma e intentaba bajar su mano, pero se le complicaba.

—Lo voy a confesar, me dejo manipular, pero ya no quiero hacerlo, por favor ayúdame—le pidió Izanami haciendo esfuerzo y apretando los dientes

—Intenta soltar la pistola Izanami—le dijo Akane

—¡Es lo que hago!

—Sigue intentando, Izanami—dijo Leah que estaba sentada en una esquina del dojo y se divertía viendo a la chica—Es un gusto, Akane—le sonrió a Akane

—¡Para mí no es un gusto! ¡déjala! —le exigió Akane

—La puedo dejar con una condición, tráeme a tu jefa y ella y yo lo resolveremos

Izanami bajó la mano y respiró con más calma, pero la volvió a levantar, pero apuntando a Leah. La mujer volvió a controlarla y otra vez apuntó a Ranma.

—No me retes, puedo hacerlo, pero esta vez lograras lo que quieres—le advirtió

—¿Lo que quiere? Tú la estas manejando, ella no quiere matarme—dijo Ranma

—Puedo controlar todo con Lacus, pero no puedo controlar sus sentimientos, Ranma Saotome, ella en verdad te odia y quiere matarte. Yo solamente la estoy ayudando porque no se atreve a hacerlo, yo no puedo manejar su boca, Ranma Saotome, que mal, además tarde o temprano lo haría, ahora más que nunca porque la energía de Lacus esta mezclada con la del decadente y eso es peligroso de absorber y el idiota de Masaru ni su hermana podrán lograr extraerlo, solamente le di una empujadita.

Ranma no le quería creer porque estaba seguro de que solo lo estaba provocando, él mismo se dio cuenta de que Izanami no quería hacerlo.

—Si no me crees, los dejo, solo quería llamar la atención de Iori, nos veremos luego, Akane—se despidió y desapareció

Izanami al fin pudo bajar su brazo. Vio a Ranma al igual que él a ella.

—Obviamente es mentira lo que dijo—dijo Ranma

Izanami lo miraba con una expresión seria. Levantó el brazo, pero por su cuenta para apuntar a Ranma

—No era mentira—respondió Izanami—. Lo que te he dicho es verdad

—Izanami—solo eso pudo decir

—Es cierto, yo te odio—confesó Izanami—. Quiero matarte, pero no puedo, aunque temó que algún día lo logre. Odio mi vida, hubiera querido que todo siguiera igual y más cuando recordé cuando estábamos en el infierno y me divertía y ahora todo es diferente, no lo disfruto y recuerdas cuando te dije que si llegara a hacer algo malo, me mataras, es ahora.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —preguntó Akane

—El primer día en el que estuvimos en China—contestó—. Es cierto, parece como si predijeras algo o lo presientes y se hace realidad.

Izanami bajó el brazo y sintió la presencia de tres personas. Se fue corriendo, pasando por Mousse y los demás, y a los pocos segundos habló Ranma

—Ella me odia—dijo sintiendo impotencia

—Y es mi culpa—habló Xiam Pu

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Ranma

Xiam Pu atragantó y comenzó a hablar

—Perdón—se disculpó—. Solo estar molesta por no ser correspondida por Ranma…

Nabiki había visto correr a Izanami y sabía que Ranma y Akane estaban en el dojo y se preocupó de que algo hubiera sucedido, hasta que escuchó un golpe, como el de una cachetada. Se apresuró y al llegar vio a Akane enfrente de Xiam Pu y ella estaba de rodillas con una mano en su mejilla izquierda.

Akane se alejó pasando a un lado de su hermana y salió del dojo. Nabiki no entendía lo que sucedía. Ranma también iba a la salida, pero Nabiki lo detuvo.

—¿Adonde vas? —le preguntó Nabiki

—A buscar a Ukyo—respondió—. No dejes que Xiam Pu se vaya, iré por Ukyo para traerla y ha Izanami también

—¿Pero que pasa?

Ranma no le respondió y salió del dojo.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

No le importo no tocar la puerta y Akane abrió la puerta de la habitación de Aki. Él estaba en su computadora y giró su silla para verla

—Ella no va a morir, por eso te pido que me ayudes, ayuda a Izanami, ayúdanos a todos. El futuro que me dijo la muñeca del infierno es que hoy todo cambiara, pero si podemos salvarla y por eso te pido… —ella se puso de rodillas y Aki se levantó de golpe—Te pido que la salves—dijo con los ojos llorosos

—¡Tía levántate!

Akane no le hizo caso y él se acercó para levantarla. Él se quedó un momento en silencio sin dejar de ver a su tía a los ojos

—La quiero, los quiero a todos, y sé que ella es fuerte… está bien—aceptó

Akane sonrió y lo abrazó. Kasumi estaba en la puerta y al lado estaba Yuki y él la acercó para abrazarla

—Ojalá y todo se resuelva para volver a ser una familia feliz—dijo

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

—Estoy buscando a Izanami—dijo Yasmina mientras corría en la calle teniendo el teléfono en la oreja—. Hace unos momentos me encontré con Ranma y hubo un problema y me pidió que la buscara, ¡Rayos! —maldijo al sentir las gotas de agua—. ¿En serio? Entonces llamare a los clones y los llevare al dojo… ¡¿Ya la encontraste?! Hay que hacer tiempo para que se preparen, la energía del Lacus y la del decadente llegara a mezclarse y es ahí donde no podrá controlar su odio y lo matara, llévatela lejos, Maru y nos vemos después—colgó el teléfono—. Ach, ni siquiera sé porque sigo aquí, solo termine esto y me iré

—Después regresaras—dijo Inori apareciendo en su espalda y colgándose de su cuello

—¡Ah! —se detuvo e intentó quitársela, pero era imposible—. Llévame con la Akane de esta época—le pidió—Tiene que ser rápido porque son las 6:30 y a las 10 tengo trabajo

* * *

Akane estaba en donde había sido su cuarto y estaba en sentada en una esquina. Se abrazaba y no dejaba de llorar. Podía escuchar la lluvia y como las nubes chocaban provocando un gran ruido. Además de la molestia que sentía por lo que hizo Xiam Pu, era la culpa de que todo lo que paso fue por una ilusión y si no hubiera sido tan tonta, no estaría pasando lo que pasa ahora Izanami. Pensaba que ella debía resolver esto y sabía que podría convencer a Izanami porque confiaba en ella. Se puso de pie y al abrir la puerta, estaba Ranma. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y fue cuando comenzó a llorar. Se puso de rodillas y él no entendía porqué.

—Perdóname Ranma—dijo Akane—. Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, no debí…

Ranma se arrodilló para estar a su altura

—Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, cada uno somos responsables de nuestros actos, yo también me deje y ahora que sé que no te traicione, puedo sentirme en cierta manera en paz, porque solo falta superar esto para que Izanami pueda ser feliz a lado de todos nosotros

Akane se puso de pie y quiso salir, pero Ranma la detuvo abrazándola y ella estaba desesperada e intentaba soltarse sin dejar de gritar y llorar. Ranma la tuvo que pegar a la pared para retenerla. No soportaba verla sufrir, era la primera vez que se comportaba así. Estaba llena de rabia, coraje, furia, desesperada, asfixiada y no por retenerla de esa manera, ya estaba harta de todo esto.

* * *

De igual manera, Maru hacía lo mismo con Izanami porque de la nada comenzó a sentirse de esa manera. Frustrada, desesperada, ansiosa. Era la primera vez en varios días que quería buscar a Akane, decirle perdón, pero sin que ella supiera porqué así de la nada. Sabía que le tenía que pedir perdón por lo que estaba haciendo, pero cada vez no podía controlarse y temía que al final perdiera el control total de sus actos.

* * *

—¡Akane escúchame! —puso sus manos en sus mejillas, pero aun teniéndola presa—. ¡Tú no tienes la culpa! ¡No luches sola como siempre lo habías hecho porque si no hubiera pasado esto, Izanami estuviera más perdida, tú y yo seguiríamos siendo inmaduros, o peor aún… hubiera pasado lo mismo que sucedió con los otros!

Akane se calmó un momento, pero seguía llorando.

—Todo lo que nos ha pasado también nos trajo cosas buenas, yo no me arrepiento de haber conocido a Izanami, me dolió por años tu ausencia. Yo hubiera querido que te alejaras de todos ellos para que estuvieras solo conmigo, pero sabía que eso no te haría feliz y yo agradezco que te hayan cuidado porque eso hicieron, si no los hubieras tenido tal vez no estuvieras viva.

—Yo los amo a todos, a ti, mis hijos, todos ellos son mi familia, amo a mi familia—dijo Akane—. Déjame enfrentarme primero a Izanami, sabes bien que así somos ella y yo, es la manera en la que nos podemos comunicar, es mi hija

—Nuestra hija—le corrigió—Solamente lo arreglaremos ella y yo, no quiero que se metan los demás, no quiero ver enfrentándose con mi hijo o sus amigos, yo no quiero eso.

—¡Yo no quiero que se maten! ¡No soportare verlos pelear, entiéndeme! ¡Se supone que me amas, me debes de entender! —seguía llorando

—¡Si te estoy entendiendo, pero no quiero que cometas una locura! —le contestó

La apretó más para que no se moviera y la vio a los ojos y ella a él calmándose un poco. Tanto Ranma como Maru dijeron.

—Yo no soporto verte sufrir porque te amo—dijo y la besó

Akane pensaba que no era momento, pero cuando Ranma la besa es inevitable no caer y más con esa intensidad en el que demuestra cuanto la ama. Correspondió ansiosa el beso, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, sentirse protegida y amada. Solo así se calmó y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de los labios de él.

Se resbalaron por la pared hasta caer al piso. No pensaban tener relaciones, pero sus cuerpos lo pedían. No la desvistió por completo, pero si se demostraron el amor que se tenían. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso y ella tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma.

—No estoy más tranquila por lo que hicimos—habló Akane—. Pero necesito buscar a Izanami, déjame enfrentarme a ella primero, por favor

—Está bien—aceptó Ranma—. Haré que convenzan a Aki para hacer la técnica y mientras estás con ella, estaremos con los gemelos molestos.

—Primero quiero ir a ver a mis hijos—se levantó Akane

Akane fue a la habitación de sus hijos seguido por Ranma y ella quedo paralizada, al igual que Ranma.

—No están—dijo Akane—. ¡Maldita Izanami! —Salió corriendo

—¡Akane! —la llamó

Al bajar a las escaleras, vio a su otro yo con Aki

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane del futuro

—Tu hija se llevó a mis hijos—le respondió

Las dos salieron corriendo y Ranma vio a su futuro sobrino.

—Los ayudare

—Hay que ir al dojo, Yasmina debe de haber traído a los gemelos

—Me gustan los gemelos, pero esos hicieron que me doliera la cabeza—comentó Aki siguiendo a su tío.

Al llegar al dojo, Emi y Yuki estaban con Yasmina y los gemelos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Ranma

—No entiendo lo que paso, pero Ukyo se llevó casi arrastrando a la chica de cabello morado—contestó Yasmina—, pero eso no importa ahora

—Izanami se llevó a mis hijos, aunque…

—¡Qué!

—Izanami no haría eso—dijo Emi

—Izanami está con Maru, la última vez que hable con él fue cuando venía en camino y no traía a los niños porque me lo hubiera dicho

Yuki y Emi se miraron

—Apuesto 500 yenes de que ahora si se hará canon—dijo Emi

—Yo apuesto todas mis deudas contigo de que ya lo es—contestó Yuki

—Para mí ya es canon, eso no importa

—¿Espera? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen Izanami y Maru?

—Luego te digo—contestó Yasmina—. ¡Gemelos!

—Si—dijeron ambos

—Solo falta Raiko—dijo Aki

—¿Por qué se esta tardando? —preguntó Yuki—. Le avise y ya debería estar aquí

Emi se dio la vuelta

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma

Emi nuevamente se dio la vuelta para verlos

—Dudo que Izanami se haya llevado a los niños porque… Raiko y lo muchachos están enfrentando a Leah—confesó

—Por lo que…

* * *

—Yo quería a Iori—dijo Leah teniendo a los niños en sus brazos y completamente dormidos—, no a ustedes

Los descendientes estaban enfrente de Leah y no estaban conscientes de que ella tenía a los bebes, pero ahora más que nunca pelearían con ella

Raiko los miró y justo en ese momento llegó Maru

—La deje con Akane y…

—Ya hizo efecto—sonrió Leah

—Ve con los demás, son los únicos que pueden salvarla—dijo

Raiko le dio una última mirada a Leah y se fue.

—¿Dónde está Iori? —preguntó Leah—. Les daré a los niños si ella se presenta enfrente de mi

—Aquí estoy—apareció la generala con su equipo

Shun se acercó y tomó a Izanami y Usui a Raiko. Se alejaron de ella y se llevaron a los niños.

—Por fin llegó la hora.

 _ **Información:**_

 ** _[Leah Leka. Edad: Desconocida. Sexto mundo-Magilia-. Ocupación: Maga principal. Habilidad: control humano]_**

* * *

—Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Akane—. No te entiendo… tú no eres así, Izanami

—¿No extrañas? —cuestionó Izanami.

Ellas estaban en un lugar no muy oscuro, pero estaban afuera de la casa de Satsuki. Akane le daba la espalda a Izanami porque sabía que estaba ahí, sentía su presencia.

—¿No extraño?

—Si, ¿no extrañas nuestra vida pasada?

Akane seguía sin entender lo que hablaba.

—Eres feliz, yo era feliz, ¿por qué ahora no soy feliz?

—Porque sigues sin aceptar este cambio—respondió Akane—. Yo puedo ayudarte, jamás te dejaría y no piense que Ranma no te ace…

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que meter a Ranma? —su voz agravó—. Además. ¿Qué cambio?

Izanami apareció en el hombro de Akane con una sonrisa.

Akane sabía que estaba sonriendo y paso su mano volteándose para pegar a Izanami a la pared y tenerla del cuello con una mirada que mostraba furia.

—No te hagas la loca porque sé que estás más cuerda que yo—dijo Akane apretando la mano en esa parte de Izanami—. Te exijo que me digas dónde están mis hijos.

A pesar de que sentía presión en el cuello, le sonrió a su madre.

—Yo no les haría daño, Akane, yo no los tengo—contestó—. Ahora estoy segura de lo que hago

Acercó sus manos al cuello de Akane y la alejó haciendo presión.

—Ahora sí, soy capaz incluso de matarte

—¿Aunque yo desaparezca, Izanami? —le preguntó la otra Akane

Izanami dudo y quito sus manos

—Quiero a Ranma

—Primero te enfrentaras a mi—dijo Akane del presente con una mirada sería y decidida.


	30. 54

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 54**_

En el dojo Tendo los cinco chicos estaban enfrente de los gemelos. Ranma y los demás estaban con los ojos cerrados.

—Deben de olvidarse de sus alrededores y pensar solamente en controlar a Izanami, eso debe de ser lo primero—dijeron ambos

—¿Les digo algo? Lo que me distraen es que hablen al mismo tiempo—comentó Raiko

—Tienes una gemela, ¿no lo hacen? —preguntaron los chicos al mismo tiempo

—Solo cuando eran niños e Izanami se vestía como Raiko y ella como Izanami—contestó Emi—. Así mi tía no se daba cuenta de quién era quién, recuerdo que lo hacían para molestarla—sonrió con nostalgia

—¡Oigan! —habló Ranma

—Lo siento—. Se disculpó Emi y Raiko

—Piensen en Izanami que es su propósito, ustedes sentirán una energía cálida en su cuerpo—siguieron los gemelos—. En ese momento es cuando estarán sincronizados y por edades tomaran sus manos, pero Ranma tiene que estar enfrente

—¿Edades? —preguntó Yuki

—Del mayor a menor—respondió Yasmina—. Según lo que investigue de ustedes Ranma es primero seguido por Raiko, después Emi, Yuki y por último Aki, ¿esperen? Aquí hay un problema

—Si es lo que pensamos—dijeron los gemelos

—Ranma, Raiko y Emi tienen la misma edad

Los chicos abrieron los ojos

—Mi hermana y yo nacimos el mismo día de mi papá—recordó

—Lo que recuerdo, creo que nací a las 6 de la tarde—dijo Ranma

—Mi hermana y yo nacimos a las 11:11—respondió Raiko—. Por eso es nuestro numero de la suerte

—Yo si nací después de Raiko—dijo Emi

—Ranma tiene que ser mayor—dijo Yasmina—. Él debe de ir enfrente

—Akane es menor que yo

—Entonces tiene que ser el otro Ranma—dijo Yasmina

Después de unos minutos, el otro Ranma estaba en el dojo y se encontraba tenso

—Iba a buscar a Akane y quería convencer a Izanami y…

—Se te hace difícil, ¿no? —preguntó Ranma

—Si—respondió el otro Ranma

—A mí también se me hace difícil, tío—dijo Aki

Ranma respiró y exhalo

—Hay que empezar

* * *

Ukyo llegó a su casa aventado la puerta. Ryoga la abrió después y miraba con preocupación a Ukyo que estaba llena de rabia. Ella tiraba todo lo que había en su camino

—¡Estúpida Xiam pu! ¡Estúpida! —gritaba Ukyo

—Ukyo cálmate

—¡¿Cómo me voy a calmar?! —exclamó Ukyo viendo a Ryoga con unos ojos que mostraba llamas—. Estoy preocupada por Izanami y todos estos años viví con la culpa de lo que había hecho, ella es la culpable de todo lo que está pasando. No me quiero imaginar cómo está Akane, ¡La odio! ¡Odio a esa maldita china!

Ukyo cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar

—Tengo que disculparme con Akane y Ranma

—¡Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso! —se puso de rodillas para estar a su altura y puso su mano en su espalda—. Ellos no te odian, recuérdalo, Akane te perdonó por lo que pasó o bueno no pasó. Ukyo, ahorita lo importante es detener a Izanami y a esa mujer que la está manipulando

—Tienes razón—contestó—. En estos momentos Izanami es importante y además ella también fue una victima

—Solo que… por todo lo que paso, hay algo que no me está convenciendo, ¿Cómo Xiam pu pedía los deseos, si Akane y los demás tenían el decadente?

—Eso no importa, el daño ya está hecho—comenzó a llorar

La abuela abrió la puerta y Ukyo arrugó el ceño

—¿Qué quiere? —le gritó

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hizo mi nieta, pero vengo a traerles esto—dijo mostrando la espada—Una chica de cabello plateado me la llevo para que la niña no la encontrara

Ryoga la tomó

—El otro chico le llevó la espada que decía a Ranma, está también entréguensela porque al momento de hacer el testamento rojo, la chica no tendrá energía del decadente y con ella le dará energía limpia

Los chicos asintieron

* * *

Akane e Izanami estaban con los brazos doblados y los tenían enredados para estar cerca y mirarse de enfrente. Ambas hacían fuerzas sin dejar de verse de manera sería.

—El odio no tiene que acabar con la muerte, Izanami—dijo Akane

—No entendí lo que dijiste—contestó Izanami

—No es necesario matar a Ranma porque lo odies, si convivieran un poco más tal vez… no, aun así, sería la misma, tienes que aceptar el cambio, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejare de querer y estar al pendiente de ti, Izanami, pero tampoco puedes dejar a los otros, son tus padres.

Izanami seguía en silencio

—Tú le dijiste a tu padre que necesitabas ayuda porque no querías hacerlo

—Sabes que lo terminare haciendo, uno de nosotros morirá este día

—Es cierto—dijo Inori

Akane del futuro que las observaba, De repente apareció Inori que estaba en su espalda y sosteniéndose de su cuello. Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Estás enojada porque Akane te obligó a que te quedara aquí observando ¿no?

—Tú sabes todo, ¿en serio quieres que te responda?

—Quería venir con tu otra yo para decirle que hay un futuro en donde ella puede convencerla—dijo Inori

—¡¿En serio?! —sonrió Akane

—Si, pero hay un pequeño detalle, el testamento rojo es inevitable porque la energía ya está ahí, ahorita puedes observar que Izanami está bien, solo que su mente ya está nublada por decirlo así, pero cuando vea al Ranma que odia será cuando se salga de control

—¿Entonces?

—El testamento rojo lo tiene que hacer tu esposo y no Ranma—respondió—. Solo que ahorita ya deben de saber eso porque el otro no hubiera podido por el simple hecho de que su hijo es de la misma edad que sus hijos.

—¿A pesar de que el venga del futuro, digo? prácticamente es mayor

—El cuerpo lo dice, no el tiempo

—Pero lo que me preocupa es que ella no pueda diferencia que Ranma es el que odia.

—¡¿Qué me tratas de decir?! —gritó Akane

—Si ve a su padre lo puede atacar—respondió

—No lo vamos a permitir—dijo Ryoga

Ukyo y él llegaron con la espada en la mano.

—De hecho, es bueno, porque lo que quiere ella es pelear más que matarlo—habló Ryoga—. Si él pelea con ella le dará tiempo a los demás para prepararse

—Si, porque si el Ranma al que quiere matar lo estuviera haciendo no se lo hubiera permitido y habría sido difícil lograrlo porque no estarían concentrados—apareció Masaru con la espada de la que había hablado

Masaru vio que Izanami tenía la espada.

—¡Akane! —le gritó y le lanzó la que tenía.

Akane la atrapó y le sonrió a Izanami al igual que ella. La otra Akane no entendía porque estaba la otra espada

—Trajimos la espada porque la abuela nos dijo que al momento de extraer la energía de Lacus con la del decadente ella se quedaría sin la del decadente—explicó Ukyo

—No es necesario, pero está bien porque me doy cuenta de que todos la tienen para la juventud eterna y los viajes en el tiempo, ¿no?

—No comentare nada al respecto—se avergonzó Akane

Masaru se acercó a Akane y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Ya que esto se está complicando y posiblemente quedes viuda tal vez deberíamos considerar en tener otro tipo de relación

Ranma llegó dándole un golpe con el pomo de la espada del presente.

—Yo no la dejare así de fácil—respondió Ranma

—Todos están aquí, es bueno—dijo Inori

—¿Qué es lo que trae tu Akane en su espalda? —preguntó Ranma del presente

—Soy la muñeca siniestra de la maldad pura en su máxima expresión, mi nombre es Inori, es un placer—se presentó

—Viene del infierno—dijo Yasmina

—¡¿Del infierno?! —dijeron Ukyo, Ryoga y Ranma brincando del susto

—Luego les daré mi tarjeta de presentación de mis servicios nocturnos y apto para niños

—¡Lo que haces no es para niños! —exclamó Yasmina—. ¡Tú me dejaste traumas!

—Oye, como que ya es hora de que me sueltes—dijo Akane

—No puedo tocar el piso, así que estaré en tu espalda todo el capítulo—comentó

—¡¿Estarás pegada a mí?!

—Si así estás tranquila

—¡Qué tranquila estaré! ¡Haré lo que hacía con Izanami porque hacía lo mismo para molestarme!

—Mamá para ti todo lo que hacía Izanami de niña era para molestarte y recuerdo que lloraba cuando le decías eso—comentó Raiko

Izanami escuchó ruidos y cuando vio a Ranma se detuvo y dejo de parpadear. Apretó la espada y Akane se dio cuenta de cómo sus ojos se dilataron

—Izanami—la llamó Akane—. Izanami

Izanami no le respondía y no dejaba de ver a Ranma.

" _Debes de matarlo, Izanami"_

Escuchó la voz de Leah, que en verdad lo había dicho en voz alta y provocando el miedo de la generala y los chicos

—¡Izanami! —gritó Akane

—¡Izanami! —gritaron la generala y los chicos

—¡Váyanse déjenme a Leah! —les ordenó

Ranma sintió algo que venía a él y fue cuando reaccionó y le quitó la espada a su otro yo para defenderse de la espada de Izanami y ella hizo una fuerza que incluso movió a Ranma hasta pegarlo a la pared.

Ranma estaba asustado por los ojos que veía, no se comparaba los que le dio en el bosque. Ella ya había perdido el control y se miraba asustado porque así era, estaba asustado. No debía de permitir que el otro la mirara porque eso podía dolerle, si a él le duele no quiere imaginarse al suyo.

—Al fin podre ser feliz—dijo Izanami con una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

Satsuki cerró la puerta de su habitación

—La niña es muy difícil de dormir—comentó Satsuki con una mueca

—No es una sorpresa—dijeron Shun, Usui y Maru al mismo tiempo.

Shun miraba a Maru desde hace un buen rato y lo miraba muy pensativo

—A ti te sucede algo—dijo Shun

Satsuki también lo había estado observando y al no responder suspiró.

—No te preocupes, el hecho de que no estés allá solo por no querer ver como los chicos hacen la técnica en Izanami, no te hace mala persona

Él no la miró, pero solo asintió.

* * *

Ranma seguía en la misma posición haciendo fuerza con la espada contra la de ella. Akane se le hizo difícil, pero lanzó la espada que tenía a Ranma para que pudiera defenderse, ya que con la otra no lo iba a lograr.

—No quiero hacer esto, pero si es para salvarte, lo haré—le sonrió

Comenzó a hacer más fuerza para hacerla caminar de reversa y separarse de la pared sin dejar de presionar la espada.

—Prepárense—dijo Ranma sin dejar de hacer fuerza

Los chicos obedecieron.

Kaede le quitó la espada a Ryoga y cerró los ojos y brilló

Por otro lado, la mitad de los chicos se habían quedado con la generala y se preocuparon al ver como Leah hizo que aparecieran formas semi transparentes en forma de humanos e iban hacia los chicos. Ellos solo tenían las pistolas, pero aparecieron en sus manos espadas y fue cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Regresando con Izanami y Ranma se separaron y ambos pegaron sus espadas, para atacarse y ella quiso utilizar el viento, pero le fue imposible ya que Ranma la contrarrestó e Izanami se tensó y después utilizó la tierra, pero paso lo mismo. Miró a Masaru y le sonrió. Entendió lo que pasaba y soltó la espada porque no iba a funcionar por lo que utilizaría los golpes que es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Ranma también soltó la espada y la otra. Ella era muy rápida y si no lograba esquivarla, prácticamente lo masacraría ahí mismo. Le daba miedo sus ojos, estaba fuera de control. Alcanzo a darle un golpe en el cuello y no estuvo mucho tiempo en el suelo porque ella lo levantó, pero él pudo zafarse y él no podía seguir así porque en cualquier momento acabaría con él.

Yasmina la tomó rápidamente y se la dio a Akane.

—Si Leah se entera de su existencia enfrentaríamos no solo a un enemigo, sino a varios

—Alina, Eros y Maximilian—dijo Akane

Yasmina se sorprendió de que los mencionara

—No los conozco, pero puede ser—dijo—. Lo único que te puedo decir es que Maximilian es el segundo de Leah, pero si es derrotada él tomara posesión de su "reinado" —hizo comillas

—Kaede—llamó Akane—, llévatela, ve con Satsuki y que te lleve al futuro para que la ponga en su lugar

—Si—obedeció Kaede

—¿Qué harás? —preguntó la otra Akane

—Ir con Leah, ella pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hija—contestó

Ranma y los chicos estaban intentado concentrarse y ellos estaban enfrente de los gemelos

—Recuerden que tienen que sentir los movimientos de Izanami y cuando vean el momento, Ranma tomara la mano de Raiko, Emi la de él, Yuki la de ella y Aki la de su hermano—. Dijeron los gemelos

Ranma abrió los ojos porque se le había ocurrido algo.

—Parece que Ranma tuvo una idea que será acertada—dijo Inori que estaba ahora en la espalda de Yasmina

Ella se sentía incomoda por la presencia de la muñeca

* * *

Akane apareció enfrente de Leah con un rostro furioso y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que no pudo esquivar y comenzó a lanzarle golpes que algunos si eran esquivados por Leah, pero Akane estaba ciega del coraje que lo único que le importaba era darle su merecido por lo que le hizo.

—En tus ojos veo una mamá desesperada—le sonrió—. Esto es entre…

—¡Si es entre ella y tú, ¿Por qué metes a mi hija?!

La generala respiraba agitadamente y los chicos se acercaron

—No soy artista marcial, pero es mi culpa por lo que está pasando Izanami—dijo sin dejar de respirar de esa manera

—Oigan—habló Raku—. ¿Qué pasaría si destruimos su esfera pequeña?

Todos miraron el objeto en la mano de Leah

—¿Tú crees que podamos…?

—Si no funciona, me dará gusto que ella se quede sin poder—dijo la generala

—Solo tendrán una puntería—dijo Inori dándole un kunai a la generala y estando en su espalda

Todos sintieron escalofrió

—Tú debes de ser…

—Soy la muñeca siniestra de la maldad pura en su máxima expresión, mi nombre es Inori, es un placer—se presentó

—Es la mejor amiga de Maru—mencionó Raku

—Más bien de la sargento—dijo uno de los chicos

—Mm… es cierto, quedaría mejor—pensó Raku.

—¿Por qué me das ese Kunai? —preguntó la generala tomando el arma de color rojo sangre

—Este kunai puede destruir cualquier mal, si el lacus no se está utilizando como es debido, ya es maligno—explicó Inori—. Solo tienen una puntería

La generala miró a la pequeña esfera y lo seguía con la mirada. Levantó el arma, lo apuntó y lo lanzó dándole justó en el centro. Leah se detuvo al sentir algo y vio como era destruido quedando paralizada y al estar así recibió un golpe de Akane que la dejo en el suelo. Vio como era destruido en mil pedazos.

—Espero que no salga disparando los fragmentos por los alrededores y después los tengamos que buscar—comentó Raku

—Esa es otra historia—dijo uno de los chicos.

Los fragmentos desaparecieron y los chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos

—Bueno… esperemos que este en un lugar mejor—dijo Raku

Inori siguió observando a la mujer y había escuchado lo que los chicos dijeron

—Estará en un lugar mejor, por el momento—se dijo

* * *

Los chicos seguían observando a Ranma e Izanami, siguiendo sus movimientos. Ella era muy rápida por lo que se les complicaba y eso tenía asombrado a su padre porque jamás pensó eso de ella

El otro Ranma esquivaba los golpes, pero también lanzaba algunos que ella esquivaba, se estaban cansando y sabía que no iban a ningún lado. No quería usar alguna técnica, pero no le quedaba de otra, solo que cuando comenzaría a pensar, Izanami se detuvo y se puso de rodillas y miraba como tenía sus manos en su cabeza

—Izanami—la llamó Ranma con la respiración agitada

Los demás se desconcertaron, pero intentaban regresar. Ranma se resistía porque sentía que algo le sucedía a Izanami. Ella comenzó a gritar y todos se tensaron

—¡Hazlo rápido! —dijo Izanami

Ranma no entendía, pero miró a los chicos y después a Izanami, la agarró y la mostró a ellos. Fue cuando sintieron el momento y Ranma tomó la espada y la apuntó a su hija y la clavo en el centro del estómago. Sabía que no la podía matar con ella, pero la idea era traspasar toda la energía de ellos y al momento de tener la espada en ella pedir el deseo. Ella gritó, pero no por la espada, sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo y así duro varios minutos. Ella se calmó y los siete cayeron de rodillas.

Yasmina se quedó extrañada porque se supone que Izanami escupiría sangre, ¿Qué paso?

Los dos Ranma comenzaron a toser, al igual que los chicos y sacaron sangre.

—Parece…que—intentó hablar Ranma del presente

—Que todos…

—pedimos…—siguió Raiko

—El… mismo deseo—dijeron los otros tres con una sonrisa leve

Los seis cayeron desmayados e Izanami reacciono al verlos. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que hizo y comenzó a temblar

—Se mataron—dijeron los gemelos

—Los maté—dijo Izanami con una voz ahogada


	31. 55

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 55**_

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Izanami que estaba acostada al lado de su padre teniendo su mano en la suya.

—Solo me sentí mareado en ese momento en el que me desmaye, sabes que soy fuerte y es difícil matarme—le respondió sonriendo levemente—. Pero tú, no te sientes bien, ¿verdad?

Izanami apretó su mano

—No, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal—dijo Ranma levantándose un poco para verla a los ojos y le dolió verla triste

Izanami negó con la cabeza

—Si te lo dije es porque tu mamá me dijo que no habías salido de tu habitación hasta ahorita, yo no quise…

Izanami volvió a negar con la cabeza y empujó a Ranma para que nuevamente se acostara. Ella se quedó ahí a su lado y puso su cabeza en su hombro cerrando sus ojos. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Akane llegó y se sorprendió de ver a Izanami dormida al lado de Ranma

—Salió de su habitación después de días—dijo Akane asombrada

—Vi sus ojos rojos, parece que no durmió en días—comentó acariciando su mejilla

—Es la primera vez que la veo después de días—Contestó—. Le llevó comida, pero come muy poco. Raiko ha intentado hablar con ella, pero dice que no habla, también han venido Raku, con Kasumi pensé que hablaría, pero tampoco. Nabiki, solo que a diferencia de ellos… empezó a hacer una mueca Maru se tardó por lo que sospecho que con él si hablo… lo cual hace que me preocupe—se dijo eso ultimo a si misma

—¿Cómo están los demás?

—Son fuertes, están bien—sonrió Akane—. De hecho, también fui al pasado y Ranma está bien, pero quiere venir con Akane a verla

—No creo que…

—Eso mismo digo

—La verdad es que no pensé que ella no nos soportara

—No creo que sea eso, tal vez ella extrañaba su vida

—Lo que quiere decir que nos soportaba

—¡Si no nos soportara no la tendrías ahí! —la señaló—. Después de verte con ella, entendí que si te quiere. Hasta te dijo papá que, a diferencia mía, no me lo dice… tampoco discutiré eso porque eso no es lo que importa ahora.

—Ya casi es de noche, no creo que despierte

—Deja que duerma aquí, no quiero que este sola en su cuarto y se vuelva a encerrar

* * *

 _En el pasado…_

—Yo me encargó de ella—se ofreció Yasmina

Ella estaba en la oficina de la generala y le había propuesto que ella se encargaría de llevar a Leah a su mundo

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó la generala

—Es mejor que no se involucre más—le contestó

—¿No está sola allá fuera?

—Están los clones con ella—contestó Yasmina

* * *

Los gemelos miraban detenidamente y sin parpadear a Leah que estaba esposada de las manos, dentro de la celda y esa mirada ya la estaba incomodando.

—Dejen de verme de esa manera—les pidió apretando los dientes

—La princesa nos pidió que no despegáramos la vista ni un segundo de usted—les contestó

Leah solo puso los ojos en blanco. No le quedaba de otra, solo puso su atención en Ranma que llegaba y la miraba con un rostro furioso que no la asustó en lo más mínimo y como respuesta le sonrió.

—Solo porque estás encerrada ahí no me lanzó a ti para golpearte y hasta matarte por todo lo que le hiciste a mi hija

—Solo la estaba ayudando—se justificó—, además, no es tu hija, o bueno la tuya. Solo que yo no hice que ella te odiara, eso ya estaba en su mente antes de que llegara

—Pero estuviste a punto de que ella cometiera una desgracia

—Entonces, esfuérzate con la tuya para que no llegué a odiarte

Ranma se tensó

—Porque no importa que crianza tenga si la criaron con "amor" —hizo comillas—. Ya es algo de ella, son dos personas, pero siguen siendo la misma, ¿no? —le sonrió

Fue lo mismo que le había dicho Yasmina a Akane. No importa lo que hiciera, ella lo odiara por ser él. Su hija jamás lo querrá.

Leah estaba disfrutando su rostro de frustración.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos—apareció Yasmina—¡Gemelos!

—¡Si!

Los chicos abrieron la celda y la encaminaron hacia la salida y al pasar al lado de Ranma dijo…

—No hagas que conozca lo que es odiar

Esa sonrisa fue la última mirada que le dio y se repetía en su mente lo que dijo. Sintió una mano en su hombro y él miró a la generala

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó

—Si, este… venía a buscar a Akane

—Ella se fue hace 20 minutos—le contestó

—Bien…

Ranma y la generala vieron a Yasmina

—Creo que es hora de despedirnos

Ranma y la generala se vieron y después a ella.

—Gracias—dijo Ranma

Ella asintió

—Siento lo de Izanami, pero tiene un carácter fuerte por eso se recuperara y olvidara esto—confió Yasmina

Nuevamente esas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Ranma

—Lo que más me pesa… —Yasmina se acercó a Ranma—es alejarme de ti—dijo teniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Ranma

Akane le pegó con un tubo de fierro que estaba en la celda en la cabeza

—Pensé que ya te habías ido—dijo la generala—. ¡Oye, ¿Cómo quitaste ese tubo de la celda?!

—Estaba flojo—contestó Akane

—¡No creo que haya estado flojo!

Akane se acercó a Ranma y a él no le gustaba como lo estaba viendo.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! ¡Debes de estar reposando! —lo regañó.

—Ya estaba harto de estar acostado y me siento bien y antes de que digas que solo vine a despedirme de Yasmina, te equivocas, vine a buscarte

Yasmina se levantó con una bola en su cabeza y se acomodó su suéter.

—Entendí—dijo Yasmina—. Como le decía a tu esposo, me estaba despidiendo—se dirigió a Akane.

—Gracias—dijo Akane—. Por un lado, me da gusto que te vayas para que no molestes a mi esposo, pero por otro… mm… no, mejor olvídalo

Yasmina alzó una ceja

—Bien, entonces… adiós—se despidió y caminó a la salida.

Cuando desapareció de su vista, Akane regresó su mirada a Ranma y él brincó del susto.

—Vino tu clon—dijo la generala a Akane—. Izanami está bien, solo que prefiere que pase unos días más para que vayan a verla y los demás también están bien.

—Iras tú porque creo que ella no querrá verme—dijo Ranma

—No digas eso, Izanami está arrepentida por lo que paso.

—Pero me odia y eso jamás cambiara

Ranma salió.

—Que no se te pierda de vista—le sugirió la generala

Akane lo siguió y al llegar a él estaban a una cuadra del lugar.

—No seas negativo, solo tiene que pasar tiempo para que cambie las cosas, no te desesperes ¡NI!… te adelantes—dijo

Ranma se detuvo y en su mente solo estaban esas palabras que le dijo Leah y además de la plática de la primera noche en donde Yasmina dio a entender que ese odio ya era algo de Izanami y que no importa cuánto la adoren, ella odiara, lo odiara. Sintió la mano de Akane en su mejilla y vio que le sonreía. Puso su mano arriba de la de ella.

—Todo estará bien—le dijo

Ranma asintió acariciando con su dedo meñique la parte final del dorso de la mano de Akane.

* * *

En el futuro…

Eran las dos de la mañana e Izanami dormía en el cuarto de sus padres. Ella estaba de lado abrazando el brazo de Ranma, y Akane tenía una mano en su cintura. Comenzó a apretar los ojos y abría y cerraba sus manos hasta que llegó a apretarla. Esta reviviendo ese día, los anteriores, ver su rostro de él y como ella lo miraba le estaba provocando pavor y dolor, llegando cuando vio a su padre, su hermanos y primos escupiendo sangre. Despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Miró sus manos y el dolor que había tenido era las marcas que se había hecho con sus uñas al enterrarlas, incluso tenía sangre.

Dolor y sangre

Se levantó y salió de la habitación en silencio. Caminó hasta su habitación y encendió una lampara y eso solamente iluminaba la habitación. Se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus piernas mientras se miraba en un espejo grande. Observó su reflejo y se veía horrible, pálida, tenía ojeras, y ojos rojos por haber llorado durante más de dos horas sin parar. Había cometido un error, el peor de su vida. Era un asco de persona por odiar a su padre…

—No, ya no lo odio—dijo

Después de ver todo lo que hizo por ella se dio cuenta de la realidad. Tenía miedo de que la hiciera a un lado y toda la atención fuera de Ranma, incluso de los bebes ¿Era envidia? Siempre le molestó que Akane la comparara con él, pero era consciente de que "lo odiara" y que le gustaba estar con ella, pero cuando lo perdonó, ella quedaría a un lado. Lo intentó con su madre, pero no era la misma, lo que la hace de lo peor por querer compararla. La lastimo, la alejó y no solo ella, sino a su padre que a él si lo podía diferenciar del otro. Ella sabía que era absurdo que con él si y con ella no, pero esos eran sus sentimientos. No se pudo acostumbrar a su nueva vida, pero la otra ya no lo era, y ni será igual después de lo que paso.

Todos venían a verla para hacerla sentir mejor, pero no les respondía. Sus primeras palabras en días, fue al preguntarle a su padre como se sentía. No quería lastimarlo, él no lo merecía y al final paso.

Prestó nuevamente atención a su reflejo. Su mirada era como si estuviera viendo a su enemigo y así era, ella misma era su enemiga. El odio hacía Ranma no se comparaba a lo que sentía por ella. Tenía ganas de destruirse o tal vez matar lo que se quedaba de ella.

En la habitación de Ranma y Akane, Ranma se reacomodaba y pasaría su mano al brazo de su hija, pero al no sentirla abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe al no verla. No debía de preocuparse porque tal vez estaba en el baño y eso era lo que quería pensar. Estaba por volver a dormirse hasta que escuchó un estruendo muy fuerte.

Akane despertó al igual que Raiko en su habitación y los tres dijeron "Izanami" Salieron de sus habitaciones y al llegar vieron a Izanami que les daba la espalda y había cabello alrededor de ella, se lo había cortado. Además de que el vidrio del espejo estaba roto.

—Quiero que sepan que los amo y todos estos meses no pude aprovechar lo que tanto deseaban, que estuviera con ustedes y darme el amor que me guardaron durante todos estos años y yo no les di esa oportunidad.

Colgó sus brazos y vieron que corría sangre y agrandaron los ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y vieron que una línea de sangre estaba en la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sus muñecas estaban cortadas y sus brazos también. Tenía los ojos llorosos y les sonrió, pero viendo esa tristeza en su rostro.

—Fue una bendición que sean mis padres, pero fue una desgracia para ustedes que sea su hija

Fueron las últimas palabras porque cayó desmayada.

—¡Izanami! —dijeron los tres y corrieron hacía ella.

* * *

Kasumi terminaba con ultimo mechón y después tomó el cepillo y lo paso por el cabello corto de Izanami que llegaba al inicio de sus hombros. Kasumi estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de Izanami y la chica estaba en una silla en donde Izanami le daba la espalda. Lo acomodó con sus manos y después las puso en los hombros de su sobrina. Izanami tenía un parche en su rostro y las muñecas estaban vendadas.

—Recordé cuando le hice lo mismo a Akane—habló Kasumi—. Ranma tuvo una pelea con Ryoga y accidentalmente le cortaron su cabello. Después de eso no se lo volvió a dejar crecer porque a Ranma le gustaba así.

—La diferencia es que yo no lo hice por un hombre—respondió Izanami

—Pero le gustara—sonrió Kasumi

Kasumi siguió acomodando su cabello con sus dedos.

—Me imagino que… si confesó que me amaba y me gritó por lo que hice, ¿debo corresponderle?

—Debiste de haberlo grabado—habló Yuki que estaba en la esquina leyendo un manga—. Lo de la confesión, no del regaño.

—¡Yuki!

—Si, me calló—no le gustaba cuando su mamá le hablaba así

—Perdón por meterte en eso—se disculpó Izanami

—Todos te queremos y tú eres importante para nosotros—le sonrió Yuki—. Si tenemos la manera para salvarte o ayudarte de cualquier problema que se nos presente, siempre te apoyaremos, aunque tengamos que arriesgar nuestra vida

—Cuando terminé de cortarle el cabello a Akane, le dije que esto era el comienzo de una nueva historia y para mí fue el comienzo de la historia de amor de tus padres

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi tía se dejó crecer el cabello si ella siempre lo había tenido corto—pensó Yuki

—Yo tampoco lo supe—contestó Kasumi

Izanami prefirió no comentar eso porque sabía por qué.

Dos personas llegaron.

—Supimos que la mayoría ya te regañó por lo que seguimos nosotros—dijo Raku y Emi lo estaba acompañando.

—¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACERNOS ESTO?! —dijeron Raku y Emi al mismo tiempo

—Nada se compara al regañó de Maru—contestó sin afectarle en lo más mínimo

Ranma también apareció y recordó que…

—No, ya le ganó alguien—se corrigió

—¿Me permiten hablar a solas con Izanami? —les pidió Ranma

Kasumi se levantó y los demás salieron. Solo que Yuki se regresó y agarró otro libro y volvió a salir.

Ranma se acercó a su hija y se puso de rodillas para verla a los ojos, pero ella tenía agachada la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Él puso su mano en su barbilla y levantó para que lo viera a los ojos. A él le dolía ver esa mirada de tristeza en ella, no era la que normalmente veía en el tiempo en el que ha estado con ella.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó con seriedad y evitando no gritarle

Izanami no respondió y eso hizo que él explotara del coraje

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto?! —le gritó levantándose y pasando sus dedos por su cabello por la desesperación e impotencia que sentía—. Nos esforzamos por salvarte y entiendo que cometiste un error, pero no todo fue tu culpa.

—Me deje manipular, ¿no es suficiente? —le preguntó levantando su mirada

Jamás le pegaría a su hija y se contenía porque quería que reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo que hizo y el sufrimiento por lo que paso toda su familia. Se calmó un poco porque no tenía caso que le gritara

—De ahora en adelante no estarás ni un momento sola, dormirás con nosotros o con Raiko, cuando te bañes estará tu mamá presente porque no nos arriesgaremos a que agarres algo con el que te puedas lastimar—decidió—, en la escuela será igual, Emi dijo que no te dejara ni un solo segundo y sé que tu odias que invadan tu espacio, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar Izanami—nuevamente se puso de rodillas y la acercó para abrazarla—. No quiero perderte, eres lo más importante para mí, yo te amo.

Izanami correspondió al abrazó y comenzó a llorar. Tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, a nadie más, pero era consciente de que de ahora en adelante nada será igual.

Akane y Raiko estaban en la puerta viendo esa escena.

—Sigo yo en regañarla—dijo Raiko queriendo entrar, pero Akane lo jaló del cuello de su camisa

—Cállate o te lanzó al estanque—amenazó Akane

Ranma se separó de ella y limpió las lágrimas de su hija con sus dedos meñique.

—Creo que lo que tienes que hacer también es hablar con los otros porque están…

—¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero verlos! —comenzó a gritar—. ¡No los quiero volver a ver en mi vida! ¡No quiero volver! —dijo alejándose de él subiéndose a su cama y ella temblaba de miedo.

Akane entró y la abrazó para calmarla y se tranquilizó, pero lloro nuevamente con mucho sentimiento. Miró a Ranma y después a Raiko y esto se volverá un caos.

* * *

En el pasado…

—¿Cómo esta Izanami, Raiko? —preguntó Akane sentándose al igual que él

Raiko decidió que él era quien debía decirle lo que Izanami decidió porque si era su mamá, pensaran que solo lo hace para que no la vieran.

—Mamá, quería hablar contigo solamente y…

—¿Le sucedió algo a Izanami? —preguntó Akane angustiada.

—No—mintió—. Ella ha estado calmada, pero… no te gustara lo que te diré y sabes que yo solo quiero el bienestar de ella, pero no quiero que…—le era difícil a Raiko decirle—, que no buscaran a Izanami

Akane no entendía eso, ¿Qué pasaba?

—Mira, entendemos que ahorita sea un mal momento, pero sé que si estoy con ella estará…

—No, ella… no quiere regresar

Akane no quería creer lo que decía, pero sus ojos no evitaron ponerse húmedos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, estoy seguro de que llegara un momento en el que ella estará mejor y cambie de opinión, solo te pido que por el momento no vayas hasta que ella venga—intentó calmarla—. Solo quiero que te calmes y…

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me estás diciendo que ella no va a regresar porque no quiere vernos?!

Unas bolsas cayeron al piso y Raiko se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre que había ido a comprar unas cosas que faltaban y se quedó paralizado, con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso.

—Ella no quiere volver porque me sigue odiando—dijo Ranma

Las palabras de esa mujer volvieron a su mente después de días sin pensarlo, _"no importa que crianza tenga si la criaron con "amor". Ya es algo de ella, son dos personas, pero siguen siendo la misma, ¿no?... no hagas que ella conozco lo que es odiar"_

—No es por eso—dijo Raiko levantándose

—Claro que si—lo interrumpió Ranma

—Ya les dije, ella dice que no regresara, pero solo lo dice porque esta inestable, cuando este mejor estará aquí, solo les estoy diciendo que no vayan porque no quiero que le de otro ataque

—Me dijiste que estaba bien—dijo Akane

—Pero cuando nos mencionaron, se alteró, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma

Raiko no respondió y para Ranma y Akane fue un "si".

Ranma prefirió irse y porque no podía asimilar lo que le dijo.

* * *

 _En el futuro…_

—No lo tomaron muy bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Akane subiendo la escalera juntó a Raiko

—Era obvio que no lo tomaría bien—contestó Raiko

Llegaron a la habitación de Izanami y nuevamente estaba en el espejo.

—¡Aléjate de ese espejo! —le ordenó Akane

—Akane—le llamó Ranma que estaba sentado en la cama de Izanami

Akane se preocupó por el rostro de Ranma.

—No sé si es el espejo, o en verdad se mira así—dijo Izanami y se dio la vuelta y todos agrandaron los ojos.


	32. 56

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 56**_

Akane atragantó, pero no estaba asustada por lo que veía. No sabía cómo se sentía los demás, pero siguió a su hija cuando salió de su habitación. Entraron al baño e Izanami se miró al espejo y Akane se puso al lado para ver su reflejo y la de ella.

—Aun no era tiempo de que te lo quitaras—dijo Akane—. Se hará costra y se caerá

Izanami no dejaba de verse esa gran cicatriz que tenía en su rostro. No estaba asustada, pero si asombrada. En otro momento hubiera gritado porque su cara estaba desfigurada, pero ella fue quien se hizo eso, fue su decisión.

—Ojalá se quede ahí para siempre—contestó Izanami.

—No digas eso

—Es la verdad—dijo—. Sería mi castigo

—Izanami, tú no lo hacías con esa intensión

—Me deje manipular—le recordó—. Si era con intensión, pero… me arrepentí porque no es bonito que controlen tu cuerpo.

—Vuelve a ponerte el parche, aun no era momento—dijo Akane, tomando otro parche que estaba en una caja.

Se lo puso y al terminar Izanami la vio a los ojos y no tardo en abrazarla dejando asombrada a Akane.

—Te amo, mamá

Akane agrandó los ojos, le dijo mamá. Quería llorar de la emoción porque por fin le veía como su madre.

—Tenía miedo de decirte eso por la persona que yo era—dijo Izanami sin separarse de ella—. Si odiaba a mi padre y quería su muerte no merecía ser querida, ni merecía tu amor, yo no soy la hija que tu querías.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo te quiero y no importa como seas o que sientas, yo siempre te amare—la abrazó aún más fuerte y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

* * *

Emi miraba atentamente y no despegaba su vista de ellos. No pestañaba porque le asignaron un cargo que ya había decidido antes de que pasara esto.

—Me pone nervioso tu mirada—le dijo—. Te dijeron que no la dejaras sola, no que me vigilaras

—Te dejo solo con ella y eres capaz de aprovecharte—le dijo Emi

—Yo no la acerque a mí, ella lo hizo y se quedó dormida

Emi, Maru e Izanami estaban en la azotea de la escuela y la chica que estaba sentada veía atentamente a su primo que tenía a Izanami en sus brazos.

—Miré sus ojos y parece que no ha dormido en días—comentó Emi ahora viendo a la chica

—Aprovechando que está dormida…—comenzó a acercar su mano al parche y antes de que lo tocara, Emi le dio un manotazo—, Eso me dolió.

—Ella dijo que no lo mostraría—le recordó

—¿A todos o a mí?

Emi no sabía que responder.

—De una vez te aclaró que yo no la he visto—comentó Emi—. Tampoco me la quiso mostrar.

Se descuidó un poco y él ya le había quitado el parche. Le iba a reclamar, pero no dejaba de ver eso.

—Nunca pensé que… estuviera así—dijo Emi—. Sigue rojito así que se le quitara

—Yo me imaginaba algo peor—dijo poniéndole el parche nuevamente.

—Entonces… ¿no te asusta?

—Es una cortada, como cualquier otra—respondió.

—Que lindo, no te importa—sonrió Emi—. Solo por eso te dejare solo con ella

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—No lo harás

—Si, era broma—aclaró Emi.

* * *

Unas horas después, Izanami estaba en la cafetería recargándose en la mesa completamente dormida. Emi fue al baño, pero no se preocupó de que hiciera algo porque nada la despertaba, a excepción de un olor que tenía enfrente de ella. Despertó y levantó la cabeza. Tenía un plato de okonomiyaki y Ukyo estaba enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Izanami—le dijo—. Te traje algo para que comas porque no vi que comieras algo.

El verla le recordaba a la otra y eso la hacía volver a la terrible realidad. Aunque claro, era obvio que le recuerda a la otra si son la misma.

—Supe lo que paso y no debes de sentirte mal, si es el que yo conozco, él no te va a odiar por lo que hiciste—dijo—. Además, lo que he oído de ti, sé que eres una buena niña—le sonrió

—Yo sé que no me va a odiar, pero las cosas ya no volverán a ser igual—contestó—. Ahora veo las cosas de otra manera y todo este tiempo me comporte como una niña berrinchuda que quería que todo se hiciera como yo quería, ahora será diferente para mí, para todos.

Cuando Emi llegó, Ukyo se retiró y fue a la cocina, pero al abrir la puerta de la cocina brincó del susto al ver a Akane enfrente de ella y con una sonrisa. Extrañamente sentía un mal presentimiento.

—Vi que hablabas con mi hija—habló Akane sin dejar de sonreírle—. Ella le tenía mucha confianza a la otra de platicarle de sus problemas e incluso a ella le dijo primero de su situación con el desgraciado antes que a mí, ¿de que hablaban? Ah, y no te preocupes, no te despediré ni te jalare del cabello si te dijo algo que yo no sé.

Ukyo atragantó, sabía que esa buena actitud de ella era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Además de todo lo que los chicos le habían platicado.

—¿Y bien?

—Solo le fui a llevar un okonimiyaki, ya que la vi sola y quise sacarle un poco de platica, solo me dijo como se sentía, pero eso ya lo debes de saber

—Es cierto—contestó Akane con tristeza—. Ranma y yo hemos intentado animarla, pero nada funciona.

—Me dijo que ahora todo cambiara y que dejaría de ser una niña berrinchuda.

—Eso no me lo dijo—cambió su voz y miró a Ukyo intimidantemente

La chica brincó del susto.

—Tal vez lo dijo porque lo pensó en el momento—quiso justificar a Izanami

—Mamá—llamó Izanami

Akane y Ukyo voltearon a la barra y ahí estaba Izanami.

—Quiero decirte que… de ahora en adelante todo cambiara y dejare de ser una niña berrinchuda—dijo Izanami

Ukyo miró a Akane y le sonrió

—Solo por esta vez te salvas, pero te estaré vigilando—dejo en claro Akane

Akane salió e Izanami le dio una última mirada a Ukyo mostrando su pulgar arriba. Ukyo lloró de felicidad porque ella la ayudo de un posible maltrato laboral de parte de su jefa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Izanami y Raiko llegaban a la escuela y el cielo estaba gris. Raiko tenía el paraguas que compartía con su hermana y ambos tenían un rostro triste. Él ya comenzaba a preocuparse por ella porque solamente quería estar dormida y en las noches se le complicaba. Al llegar a la entrada se detuvieron porque vieron que estaban enfrente gran parte de sus amigos y además sus admiradores que los miraban con tristeza.

—Ahora vienen a insultarme por la horrible persona que soy—habló Izanami

—Izanami—dijo Raiko

—Por supuesto que no—contestó Kaede—. Te conocemos y sabemos que no eres una persona horrible, pero estamos preocupados por ti y lo que queremos es animarte. Si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en nosotros—le sonrió al igual que el resto.

Emi, Maru y Raku llegaron a la escuela y se detuvieron al lado de los chicos.

—Además de otro aviso—habló un chico—. Izanami ya no te seguiremos cada mañana—comenzó a llorar—. Supimos por una fuente confiable y no económicamente que ya tienes novio

Izanami volteó a ver a Emi que contaba unos billetes con una gran sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que su prima la veía. Borró su sonrisa y guardó el dinero.

—Por nuestro lado…—habló una chica que era del grupo de admiradoras de Raiko—, la mayoría de nosotras aún tenemos esperanzas con Raiko, pero descansaremos un poco hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Kaede miró a Raiko y él de reojo.

—Hagan lo que quiera—contestó Raiko.

Kaede sintió ganas de matarlo en ese momento.

Emi comenzó a escribir lo que veía para su siguiente noticia y fuente de dinero para las chicas. En el segundo piso, desde la ventana observaban Akane, Ukyo y Nabiki todo el alboroto.

—Me sentí nostálgica al ver esto—dijo Akane—. Recordé cuando los chicos hicieron lo mismo y como tú también vendiste esa información—miró a su hermana.

—Yo no le enseñe eso a mi hija—se justificó Nabiki

—Esa nadie te la cree—le contestó Ukyo

Akane siguió observando y su mirada entristeció.

—¿Has hablado o ido al pasado? —le preguntó Nabiki.

Akane negó.

—Raiko fue ayer, pero no tardó mucho porque mi otra yo le seguía haciendo preguntas, más como se sentía Ranma, no lo podía soportar.

—Yo también fui y mi otra yo me dijo que las cosas no estaban bien y que estaba muy preocupada por Ranma—comentó Ukyo

—¿Y con que propósito fuiste? —le preguntó Akane

Ukyo comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—Akane, basta—le dijo Nabiki

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Akane a Nabiki.

—Vine por un okonomiyaki para Shun y llevárselo a su trabajo—contestó Nabiki—. Ukyo deberías volver a abrir tu negocio—le sugirió

—Lo he estado planeando, pero aun necesito ahorrar para un nuevo local—contestó

—Los chicos se han acostumbrado a ti, tampoco los dejes tan rápido—le sonrió Akane

Esa sonrisa si le gustó a Ukyo y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Unas horas después en el baño de su casa, Akane le quitó el parche y observó el rostro de su hija. No mostró felicidad, pero tampoco tristeza, al igual que Emi y Yuki que estaba al lado de su tía.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Izanami

—Ahhh…—fue el sonido que hacía su prima

—Es hereditario—dijo Yuki

Izanami se dio la vuelta para verse y como ya la había visto, no le impresiono mucho, además de que ya no era tan notorio. La cortada iniciaba desde la sien hasta unos cinco centímetros antes de la comisura de su labio.

—Bueno, si antes Maru decía que la otra la imaginaba peor, esto no será nada—comentó Emi

Izanami volteó a ver a su prima girando su cabeza lentamente y un rostro duro.

—¿Cuándo la vio? —preguntó Emi—. ¡Si me tomaste fotografía y se la mostraste a todos te voy a…!

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Akane

Emi se escondió atrás de su primo

—No lo hice, él te quitó el parche el otro día que dormías en la azotea—confesó Emi—. Por eso tampoco me impresionó mucho—intentó sonreírle

Yuki se acercó y puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Izanami para observarla más.

—A diferencia de la mía, no es tan fea y creo que, si son varias cirugías, puede desaparecer—pensó Yuki

—No—contestó Izanami—. No quiero

—Bueno, si la quieres conservar solo te diré que todos te miraran, entonces para evitar esos momentos incomodos con personas desconocidas, hay que utilizar… la magia femenina—le sonrió Emi mostrando una brocha y maquillaje líquido y en polvo.

—Si sabes que nunca me maquillado en mi vida—le dijo Izanami

—Pues te enseñare—contestó Emi dándole entender lo obvio porque lo sabía.

* * *

En el pasado…

Akane estaba sentada enfrente del estanque y no dejaba de observar el agua, pero ella no estaba concentrada en su reflejo, sino en Izanami. No podía imaginar su voz diciendo que no quería regresar a verlos. No entendía que pasaba por su cabeza, era obvio que no la odiaban por lo que pasó, Ranma se lo ha dicho. Tenía a sus hijos en sus brazos, Izanami en su brazo izquierdo y Raiko en el derecho.

Vio a su hija que dormía y estaba al menos tranquila de que ella tendrá una vida diferente a Izanami.

—Ustedes serán mi prioridad—dijo Akane

* * *

En el futuro…

Raiko sacó una caja y se sentó en el piso junto a su hermana que se miraba en un espejo pequeño y pasando una brocha en su rostro. Estaban en la habitación de Raiko e Izanami tenía que estar con él porque no podía estar sola.

—¿Ya no se nota? —le preguntó Izanami

Raiko la miró atentamente y tardó un momento en responder.

—No se nota, pero se nota que maquillaje está muy cargado.

Izanami gruñó.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Izanami

Raiko no respondió porque encontró lo que buscaba.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Izanami con una mueca.

—Tu sabes que mi mamá no es buena para cocinar u otras cosas femeninas—veía detenidamente lo que tenía en la mano—, pero extrañamente mi mamá logró esto

Mostró un tejido azul que parecía un pulpo y sus tentáculos estaban en forma de espirales y estaba perfectamente hecho.

—Te sorprenderá, pero esto lo hizo mi mamá

Izanami dejó de parpadear y dejó caer la brocha y el espejo.

—Bueno, tampoco está tan bonito

—Este es un pulpo para bebes prematuros—comenzó a explicar—. No entiendo porque a mi mamá se le ocurrió hacer esto porque no sabía si íbamos a nacer a tiempo. Cuando los bebes están en el vientre, se agarran del cordón umbilical, y en nuestro caso nacimos a los siete meses, si el bebé no siente el cordón puede sentirse inseguro, entonces estos tentáculos sirven para que el bebé siga pensando que está dentro de la mamá y sienta un lugar amigable que en este caso, estar dentro de la incubadora.

—¿Y por qué lo buscabas?

—Quería demostrarte que te queremos y que nos harías falta—contestó—. Creo que entiendo lo que sentías porque yo también lo sentí por años.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Tú te sentías importante y cuando apareció nuestro papá del pasado, mi mamá le dio más atención a él y quedando a un lado—respondió—. Eso mismo pensaba cuando mi mamá te buscaba, tú eras la prioridad de todos que yo me sentía a un lado y no era importante, hasta la fecha, pero para mí eres importante y esto lo hizo mamá porque, aunque demostraba que no quería tener hijos de mi padre, somos personas que nació de ella y estaríamos a su lado y es raro que yo lo piense porque soy hombre y no entiendo lo que piensa las mujeres.

—¿Pero sigo sin entender porqué me lo dices?

—Te vi observando unas tijeras muy detenidamente y estás planeando hacerlo de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Izanami no quería responder a eso porque era verdad.

—Eres importante para mí, para todos y no hagas que lo que hicimos por ti sea en vano.

—¿Me los estas reclamando? Yo no les pedí que lo hicieran.

—No te lo reclamó y no me arrepiento de lo que hice y estoy seguro de que tampoco los demás—sacó otro, pero de color rosa—. Ve y muéstraselo a mamá enfrente de mi papa, se avergonzará de esto.

Izanami no lo pensó y lo agarró. Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para bajar a la planta baja y los encontró platicando en el salón. Ella traía el pulpo atrás para impresionarla

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie al igual que Ranma.

Izanami respondió mostrando el pulpo tejido y en efecto, Akane se puso nerviosa y sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza que sentía. Ella le quitó el pulpo y quiso esconderlo de Ranma.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ranma acercándose a su esposa

—Nada—respondió rápidamente

Ranma quiso mirar atrás de Akane pero ella se daba la vuelta para que no lo viera, hasta que logró quitárselo.

—¿Es un pulpo tejido? —preguntó Ranma viéndolo y moviéndolo a los lados para que Akane no se lo quitara.

—¡Dámelo! —exclamó Akane

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?

—Es un pulpo tejido para los bebes prematuro—contestó Izanami—. Sirve como un sustituto del cordón umbilical, mamá lo quieres esconder porque lo hizo ella y no quiere que lo vea

Ranma siguió evitando que se lo quitara viendo a su hija y captando lo que quiso decir.

—Es en serio, ¿por qué lo quiere esconder?

Akane le pegó con la mesa

—¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo?

—A lo que recuerdo no eres buena tejiendo—contestó Ranma con una bola en la cabeza

—Lo digo en serio, ella lo hizo para nosotros, Raiko me lo dijo para que entendiera que a pesar del rechazo que nos dabas de niños, nos demuestra lo mucho que nos amas incluso antes de nacer—sonrió levemente—. Gracias mamá

Akane abrazó al pulpo y bajo la mirada para que no la viera llorar. Recordó que Kasumi le sugirió eso para que se entretuviera y a pesar del rechazarlo porque ella no estaba interesada en que sería madre, lo hizo pensando en ellos. Lo que también hizo recordar que en ese momento se sentía sola. Ahora los tenía a los tres que era su mayor prioridad y apoyar a su hija para que supere esto porque extrañaba sus imprudencias.

—Ya en serio, ¿Por qué Akane lo quiere esconder?

Akane nuevamente le pegó con la mesa.

* * *

En la noche, Izanami intentaba dormir e incluso se acercaba al brazo de Raiko al menos para sentirse tranquila, pero no lo lograba. Silenciosamente se levantó y fue al baño. Al estar enfrente del espejo, se observó y solo veía a una persona infeliz e incluso amargada.

—Las cosas no volverán a ser igual—se dijo—. No veo a la que conocí, pero intentaré conocerte porque ocupaste el lugar de la Izanami inmadura, caprichosa, que solo pensaba en sí misma y… sonriente—intento sonreír, pero en lugar de eso, sus ojos se humedecieron.

Apagó la luz porque no quería seguirse viendo. Pero, cada día se tenía que ver al espejo y varias veces para intentar esconder la cicatriz porque al final de cuenta, no quería que las personas se le quedara viendo. En un baño diferente se aplicó el maquillaje necesario. Al terminar, se quedó viendo un momento más.

—Sigues teniendo el mismo rostro—se dijo—. El mismo que tienes desde hace dieciocho años, Izanami. Si has aguantado sin ver a Ranma y Akane todos estos años, podrás durar toda tu maldita vida—sus ojos se humedecieron sin dejar de verse—. Dieciocho años han pasado desde que quise matar a Ranma.

* * *

 _NOTA: Los pulpos como se comentó es el sustituto del cordón umbilical para los bebes prematuros, no se compra ni se venden porque es una donación que se le hace al hospital. Aunque según en unas paginas de medicina dice que no es necesario y que no da ningún beneficio al bebé, pero la verdad se me hace un acto noble para estos niños :)_

 _Estuve a punto de publicar el 47, pero no, ese es hasta el siguiente XD Ahora si comienza el cambio por completo de la historia, ya que esto ya sabían que pasaría (para quienes leyeron la versión anterior) Los publicare en unos días porque presiento que sera rápido XD Aunque me quiero concentrar un poco más en mi otra historia, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado "Mara12, gracias por comentar y podría decirse que si tengo más por sacar, pero ahora quiero hacerlo con más calma y no cometer el error de hacerlo rápido y que vaya a otro rumbo como la anterior" A los demás muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad de leerla :) Saludos y nos leemos después, adiós._


	33. 57

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _57._**

—¿Cómo estás Izanami? —preguntó Midori.

Izanami estaba encerrada en una habitación de la oficina teniendo enfrente a Midori.

—Siempre estoy igual, no entiendo por qué me haces esa pregunta cada vez que te veo—contestó con un poco de agresividad.

—Tu madre me dijo lo que hiciste—dijo Midori.

—¿Qué golpee a un joven de dieciocho años porque mató a los hermanitos gemelos de su novia? Se lo merecía.

—Pero ese tipo de agresividad en ti está pasando más seguido últimamente, Izanami.

—No sería la primera que haga eso con un criminal.

—Solo lo hacen los policías que no se preocupan por cuidar el orden de la ciudad—le contestó Midori.

—No me importa, ya veré que hago con el regaño de mi mamá y el germen bonito se fue con mi papá y Emi de viaje, él no lo sabrá.

—Eso no justifica lo que hiciste, Izanami.

—Me da igual—le contestó.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco... un poco más para que estés tranquila y sé que te digo lo mismo cada año desde hace dieciocho años, pero funciona.

—Dieciocho años, eh... Eso tendrían ahora los hijos de Ranma y Akane, ellos los harán feliz y ella no tendrá que sentir lo que yo siento y veo por la vida—dijo.

—Ya pasaron muchos años, creo que es hora de que arregles eso porque no estarás tranquila hasta lo resuelvas.

—No tengo nada que resolver—dejó en claro.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación. En el camino se encontró con Raku.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a que me hables así. Solo pasaba, pero supe lo que hiciste y me lo hubieras dejado a mi, yo sí lo habría matado a golpes.

—Eso ya no importa, estará toda su vida en prisión—respondió.

—¿Quieres ir a comer aprovechando que Maru está de viaje con tu papá?

—¿Le temes? —interrogó Izanami alzando una ceja.

—Ya me ha amenazado porque somos muy amigos, pero es de herencia, papá y el tío Ranma son mejores amigos, eso responde a tu pregunta.

—Tendrá que ser en otro momento porque aún falta el...

—¡Izanami ven a mi oficina! —paso Akane y entró.

—El regaño de mi mamá—terminó con un suspiro. Ella obedeció y entró para después cerrar la puerta. Vio a su madre que mostraba un rostro serio, pero era obvio que estaba molesta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Sabes lo que sucede, yo extraño a la otra Izanami y yo desearía que hicieras una imprudencia que nos hiciera reír, pero la que acabas de cometer, fue una que no me hace reír y lo peor de todo es que se está siendo muy seguido, Izanami y eso hace que me preocupe por ti y a la vez perjudique mi imagen.

Izanami no respondió nada.

—Detesto cuando no me contestas—dijo Akane.

—No pude controlarme.

—Siempre me das esa escusa.

—¡¿Entonces por qué quieres que te respondas si detestas mi respuesta?!

Akane intentaba controlarse porque esto podría llegar a ser algo malo y lo que menos quería era pelear con ella.

—Hoy te irás a descansar, no quiero otro problema, ¿entendiste?

Izanami salió de la oficina y ahí estaba Raku.

—Vamos a mi casa, porque me mando a trabajar en casa—le ordenó Izanami.

—El hecho de que seamos pareja no hace que me mandes—aclaró Raku.

Dicho eso la siguió.

* * *

Izanami y Raku estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina con un montón de papeles.

—No entiendo por qué quieres seguir investigando este caso—dijo Raku.

—Porque hay algo que no concuerda con la muerte de esos niños—contestó sin despegar su vista de la hoja.

—¿En serio?

—Se supone que la niñera estaba ahí y si fue lastimada después de la muerte de los niños, ¿por qué no los defendió?

—No te olvides de la hermana, lo cual hace dudar porque estaba intacta.

Izanami estaba terminando su manzana y la dejo casi limpia. La tiró en el bote que estaba en el piso cerca de sus pies y ella seguía leyendo y agarró otra manzana y comenzó a morderla.

Raku se estaba dando cuenta de ese detalle, pero no le tomó importancia hasta que la terminó y tomó ahora un plátano.

—Oye, Izanami, ¿No crees que estás comiendo mucha fruta?

Izanami levantó la mirada teniendo el plátano a la mitad.

—¿Tú también me regañaras? Compraré otras antes de que regrese Maru, porque me dice lo mismo y se enoja que estemos gastando mucho en fruta.

—Si te da hambre, toma un yogurt de frambuesa con moras—le sugirió.

—Que asco, me da náuseas al olerlo, tal vez sea porque lo bebo mucho—pensó estando concentrada en el caso.

Raku comenzó a pensar en una situación que posiblemente puede estar pasando.

—No soy mujer, pero creo que es obvio lo que pienso, pero, Izanami, ¿Cómo las mujeres se dan cuenta si están embarazadas?

—Antojos, náuseas, su menstruación se suspende—respondió Izanami sin dejar de leer la hoja.

—¿Y la has tenido?

—No todos los meses la tengo—respondió, sin embargo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de las preguntas extrañas de Raku—. ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

—Pues estas comiendo mucha fruta, te da náuseas algo que tú adoras como la frambuesa y no tienes tu periodo, como dije no soy mujer, pero... ¿Has pensado que tú podrías estar embarazada?

Izanami se quedó observando y comenzó a reírse.

—Obviamente no—respondió—. Solamente quiero comer saludablemente—tomó otra manzana y comenzó a morderla.

Nuevamente vio a Raku y él la seguía viendo, lo cual la puso nerviosa.

—Tengo cuarenta años, es imposible—se justificó.

Raku no respondió y siguió observándola.

Izanami se levantó y dejó la manzana.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Raku.

—Al hospital, no confío en las pruebas caseras—contestó—. Tú me acompañaras—lo levantó de su silla.

Antes de salir recordó algo. Se regresó y abrió la puerta de una habitación oscura y solo estaba la luz de un celular que era usado por una joven de dieciséis años ojos verdes y cabello plateado. Estaba con una mirada sería sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

—Nani bonita, saldré un momento, si te da hambre hay comida para calentar—le dijo Izanami.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta, pero la volvió a abrir.

—¿Estás jugando Pokémon Go X?

—Si—respondió—. Ya están disponibles los de la doceava generación.

—¡¿En serio?!—se le iluminaron los ojos—. Entonces te dejo mi celular para que la actualices—le lanzó el celular que fue cachado por ella.

—Si llama el germen bonito, dile de esta manera... Salió un momento a comprar algunas cosas y no tardará, pero no le digas que me fui con Raku a un asunto de alta emergencia, ¿entendiste?

Ella asintió.

Izanami cerró la puerta y salió de casa juntó a Raku.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa, fue lanzarse a brazos de su esposo por lo cansada que estaba, solo que no solamente por el trabajo, sino también por Izanami. En estas fechas, su hija se ponía de esa manera, agresiva, de mal humor, sensible y todo porque en estos días exactamente se cumplían dieciocho años de lo sucedido con Ranma e Izanami.

—Pensé que tú, el desgraciado y Emi regresaban hasta pasado mañana—le dijo Akane a Ranma separándose de él.

—Terminamos antes—contestó Ranma estirando su mano para darle a entender que quería su dinero por el viaje.

Akane solo chocó su mano con la de él y a Ranma no se le hizo divertido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma viendo el repentino cambio de semblante en Akane.

—Izanami, otra vez—respondió.

Ranma tomó las manos de Akane.

—Hablare con ella.

—Ranma, ya no es una niña, no podemos seguir diciéndole o regañándola como si fuera una adolescente. Créeme que prefiero mil veces regañarla por algo imprudente que no sea golpear a alguien por rabia, me gustaría, por ejemplo, que rompiera una pared o que me dispare confeti en medio de una clase.

—Como dijiste, ya no es una niña, pero seguimos siendo sus padres y hay que estar con ella—le contestó Ranma.

Ella sonrió levemente.

* * *

—Mira lo que compre... —dijo Izanami mostrando una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

—¿Me lo darás? —preguntó Raiko.

—No, es para mi papá... a ver si esto le gusta—dijo dejando de sonreír.

—Nunca te ha rechazado algo.

En el pasado, Izanami y Raiko platicaban y ella le había enseñado algo como una nueva estrategia para acercarse a su padre. Ellos estaban en la cocina y la chica guardaba nuevamente el empaque, pero sacó otro.

—Si pensé en ti—le sonrió dándole el empaque con una rebanada de sabor vainilla.

Se le iluminaron los ojos a Raiko y en menos de un segundo tomó un tenedor y comenzó a comerlo.

—Solo espero que la reacción que tuviste sea la que tenga él—dejó de sonreír nuevamente.

Escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría y supo que se trataba de él. Abrió el refrigerador para agarrar el pastel y jaló el brazo de Raiko para que lo acompañara.

Ranma caminó al salón y pensaba que no había nadie, hasta que vio a sus hijos que lo observaban, pero puso más atención en Izanami como era siempre y ella le sonreía. Eso lo ponía nervioso e incluso a veces quería llorar, pero evitaba que lo vieran así.

—Raiko, iremos a entrenar al rato y estas comiendo dulce—lo regañó Ranma pero sin levantar la voz.

—Perdón es que quise traerle algo—se disculpó Izanami.

—No me molesta que le hayas comprado un pastel, es culpa de él que lo está comiendo ahorita—le contestó Ranma.

—Bu... bueno entonces, guardare el pastel que te traje—dijo con una un poco nervios.

Ranma se sentía mal cuando veía esa mirada de ella, como temerosa y sus ojos casi llorosos. Casi siempre era lo que él sentía al verla.

—No, me lo comeré ahorita—le respondió.

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces no merezco ser regañado porque también comerás dulce—comentó Raiko con la boca llena.

—Está bien, no entrenaremos hoy—decidió Ranma.

—¡Si! —gritó Raiko de emoción—. El dulce hace milagros—comenzó a llorar de felicidad sin dejar de comer el pastel.

Izanami miró a Ranma con ese mismo rostro.

—Perdón—se disculpó nuevamente.

—No me molesta, ya te lo dije—le respondió Ranma.

Izanami asintió.

Ranma abrió el paquete y le gustó que supiera que le gusta cuando pensaba que no era así, poniéndose a pensar que ella sentía lo mismo, pero esas palabras regresaban a su mente. Maldita mujer. Se dijo en sus pensamientos. Lo probó y después le dio otra y eso le gustó a Izanami.

—Lo compre en una pastelería cerca de la escuela—le comentó Izanami.

—Hacen buenos pasteles—dijo sin dejar de comerlo.

Nuevamente hubo silencio y si Raiko se mantenía callado y observándolos era para dejar que Izanami lo hiciera, solo esperaba que lo lograra.

—Recordé que te gusta el chocolate—siguió con la plática.

—Me da gusto que lo sepas—contestó Ranma.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. Raiko suspiró porque parece que tendrá que intervenir nuevamente, pero antes de que hablara se escuchó la puerta de entrada.

—Hola—saludó Ukyo—. Izanami olvidaste esto en la cafetería—dijo Ukyo dándole un cuaderno—. Solo venía a dejártelo.

—Gracias—contestó Izanami y después vio a su padre—. Este cuaderno es de una clase donde me va muy bien, papá, incluso hicimos...

—Izanami me compró este pastel, está rico para que lo compres después—interrumpió Ranma levantándose—. Iré a la cocina a tirar el empaque—dijo señalando el empaque del pastel completamente limpio.

Él se retiró. Ukyo y Raiko miraron a Izanami y tenía un rostro serio, pero era obvio que quería llorar.

—Voy a dejar el cuaderno en mi cuarto—dijo y se retiró corriendo a las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Ukyo respiró y exhaló para calmarse, pero fue imposible.

—Yo también iré contigo—dijo Raiko acompañándola a la cocina.

Llegaron a la cocina y Ranma tomaba un vaso para servirse leche, pero sabía que estaban atrás de él, pero fue inevitable lo que hizo, aunque no quería hacerlo.

—Es la clase de investigación previa—dijo Ranma—. Sé que le gusta esa clase.

—Entonces debiste dejar que terminara—dijo Ukyo con un tono de molestia.

—A Izanami también le gustaba investigar e incluso meterse de más en el asunto hasta enfadar—siguió Ranma.

—¿Entonces mi hermana te enfada al igual que la otra? —le preguntó Raiko.

Ranma se dio la vuelta viendo a Raiko con asombro.

—¿Tú sabes de...?

—Yo se lo dije—le respondió Ukyo antes de que terminara la pregunta.

—Ellos dejaron de venir desde hace diez años porque... no importa.

—Si piensas que ella te odiará, no lo hará y eso que la tratas así. Solo la haces sentir mal—dijo Raiko.

—Si, lo veo en su rostro... siempre—contestó Ranma.

—¿No piensas hablar con ella? —preguntó Ukyo.

Él no contestó y evitó su mirada.

—Eres un idiota—le contesto Ukyo y se retiró de la cocina.

Raiko miró a su padre y suspiró.

—Solo por esta vez, no se lo diré a mi mamá, pero si se entera no será por mi—le dejó en claro y se fue de la cocina.

Ranma dejó el vaso de leche sin haberlo probado. Él hacía el intento, pero siempre el miedo lo detenía. Comenzó a pegarle a la mesa por el coraje que tenía. Debía hacer algo para romper esa barrera que la separaba de su hija.

—Ella no es la Izanami que conocí, entiende—se decía con coraje.

* * *

En el futuro...

Izanami estaba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y zapateando un pie por lo nerviosa que estaba. Raku estaba a su lado y le daba risa ver a la chica así.

—Hace tiempo que no me divertía viendo tu cara—le comentó Raku con una sonrisa.

—Cierra la boca—le pidió.

—Si resulta que si estas esperando un bebé, ¿Cómo se lo dirás?

—¡No me hagas pensar en algo que no sé!

La recepcionista mencionó su nombre y ella se paró de golpe y agarró el sobre.

—Recuerda que debes de guardar silencio de lo otro que te mencione—le recordó.

—Y además de esto, porque tengo el presentimiento de que...

Izanami abrió el sobre y leyó la hoja y solo busco la palabra. Atragantó y apretó la hoja.

—Yo nunca me equivoco—le sonrió.

—Estoy embarazada—susurró Izanami.


	34. 58

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _58._**

Izanami guardó su cuaderno en su mochila que estaba al lado de su escritorio. Se puso de pie y buscó su tableta para acostarse y ver videos. Tocaron su puerta y ella suspiró.

—Pasa—contestó Izanami.

Ukyo abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ukyo sentándose en la cama.

—Bien—contestó Izanami mirando de reojo a Ukyo porque no quería despegar su vista de la pantalla—. Si vienes a decirme algo de mi padre, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Segura?

—Si—le sonrió—. Tampoco es algo de que preocuparme, el que se mete en problemas es él, porque sé que le dirás a mi mamá y ella vendrá a consolarme y sinceramente tía, creo que ya no es necesario porque cada vez me pongo más inmune a su indiferencia

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, ya veré qué cosa haré, tampoco me trata mal, al menos acepta lo que le doy.

Atrás de la puerta, Ranma prestaba atención a lo que le decía Ukyo. Sabía que había ido a hablar con ella, pero al menos estaba tranquila.

—Además, llegará un momento en el que me iré de aquí y así él estará más tranquilo—dijo Izanami.

Ranma sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esas palabras le dolieron, ella pensaba irse de su lado. Todo este problema comenzó hace unos años, ella siempre fue más cercana a Akane, pero cuando comenzó a parecerse a Izanami la alejó por miedo y a pesar de que si les respondía a sus preguntas o a lo que le pedía lo hacía, pero solo eso. La ama, no había duda de eso, pero no quería volver sentir el odio de ella o que sufriera y cometiera un error.

Siempre tuvo esperanzas de que regresara la otra Izanami, pero se resignó ocho años después. Ella no quería saber de él, y de todos. Se fue a su habitación y se encerró. Se recargó de la puerta bajando la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

—No quiero que tampoco me dejes, pero me lo tendré merecido por no aprovecharte y haber despreciado tu amor—se dijo.

La mano de Izanami temblaba y se notaba en la porcelana donde tomaba té. Raku estaba sentado a su lado bebiendo su té aguantándose las ganas de reírse de Izanami. Estaban en la casa de Aki que era una casa elegante, con muebles finos y caros, además de cuadros de pintores famosos. Aki estaba sentado enfrente de él.

—¿Y a que se debe su visita? —preguntó Aki tomando su té.

—Veníamos por aquí y quisimos saludar—contestó Raku.

Aki miró de reojo a su prima.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así, le podrá hacer daño al bebé—le comentó.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy esperando un bebé?

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —dijo Raku—. Oye Aki, eso de meterse en los archivos del hospital es ilegal, recuerda el problema que tuviste hace unos años con el FBI.

—Eso fue culpa de la tía Akane—le recordó—. Ahora hicimos un trato y gracias a ello tomas té en esa taza de porcelana, bueno ya que están aquí hay chismear.

Raku comenzó a reírse.

—Eso me gusta.

* * *

En la casa de Izanami, Nana comía una ensalada de fruta que tenía guardada Izanami y sabía que no le importaría que se lo comiera. No se despegaba de su celular, pero el Celular de Izanami comenzó a vibrar y era Maru.

—Hola—contestó Nana—. No está ahorita en casa... ¿Qué si por qué traigo su celular? Me lo dejo para que actualizará la aplicación de Pokemon Go X... Ella me dijo que te dijera que "salió a comprar algunas cosas y que no tardaría, pero que no te dijera que salió con Raku a una emergencia, ¿Entendiste?" Esas fueron sus palabras... Si, adiós—colgó y regresó a su celular, pero nuevamente se detuvo—. Creo que ya entendí lo que me quiso decir, creo que cometí un error, la emergencia con Raku me lo decía a mí y eso no debía decirlo.

* * *

El celular de Raku comenzó a vibrar y vio la pantalla.

—Está hablando tu esposo—le dijo Raku—. Hola—contestó—. Estoy en la calle—le dijo—. No está conmigo, estoy solo... Que Nana te dijo que Izanami estaba conmigo.

Izanami escupió el té.

—Creo que entendió mal Nani bonita—se dijo en voz baja.

—Ya te lo dije, ella no está conmigo y ni salimos hoy... ¿Qué me vieron salir de la oficina con ella?

—¿Cómo sabe eso?

—Ya estás en la ciudad, terminaron rápido—dijo Raku.

—¡Ehhh! —gritó Izanami, pero se tapó la boca.

—Creo que ya lo arruinaste—le comentó Raku

Raku colgó y miró a Izanami.

—Dice que le dará dinero a Nana para que salga y no esté nadie en casa y que te espera para hablar de ciertas cosas.

Izanami comenzó a temblar de miedo.

—Eres amargada a veces, pero cuando se trata de él vuelves a ser lo que era—comentó Aki para sí mismo.

* * *

En el pasado, ya era tarde y Akane estaba descansando, pero Ranma no podía dormir porque no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que dijo su hija en la tarde. Le daba miedo que llegara ese momento. Abrió los ojos y era obvio que no dormiría en toda la noche porque no sería la primera vez que pasara. Se levantó porque iría a su habitación como algunas noches lo hacía. Él abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y al percatarse de que su hija dormía entró y se acercó a ella. Estaba acostada en el medio de su cama y él se pudo sentar a su lado y puso su mano en su cabello y lo acariciaba con mucho cuidado para que no despertara.

—Perdóname por tratarte de esa manera—dijo—. Tengo miedo de que tú también me odies por lo que soy y te alejo. Yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, siempre serás mi niña—se acercó y le dio un beso en su cabeza—Siempre te amare y protegeré.

Se levantó y sin hacer mucho ruido, salió de la habitación.

* * *

En el futuro, Izanami abría lentamente la puerta de su casa. Durante la tarde tuvo tanto miedo que prefirió ir primero a visitar a sus papas y su madre la tuvo ahí toda la tarde y no se pudo negar, pero no por lo que le pasaría al llegar, sino porque se lo pidió su padre. Después se dio cuenta de algo y cerró la puerta haciendo ruido.

—No entiendo porqué entró a mi casa como si fuera un ladrón, igual seré regañada—dijo en voz alta pensando de que no tenía caso entrar en silencio.

Caminó a la cocina porque se le antojó una manzana, pero se detuvo al verlo que comía lo que Nana había dejado de fruta. Se veía tranquilo, algo que se le hacía muy raro, pero tampoco se confiaría, no era tonta.

—Te estas comiendo la fruta picada que deje—le dijo

—Lo poco que quedó porque Nana fue quien lo sacó del refrigerador—le contestó

—Le dije que había comida que podría calentar y la fruta no se calienta—recordó acercándose para agarrar una manzana, pero Maru le dio un manotazo

—Has comido mucha fruta, ya no voy a comprar más o lo haces con tu dinero

—No es culpa mía que coma fruta es culpa de...—casi lo decía, lo que le recordó la "emergencia" de la tarde.

—¿De que?

—De que... No he comido bien últimamente, pero... ¿No estás molesto?

—No, porque no estuviste todo el día con él. Le hable a la loca de tu madre y me dijo que estaba contigo, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño porque se comportó amablemente.

—Tal vez tuvo una tarde bonita—pensó.

—Iré a dormirme—se levantó y caminó hasta su cuarto.

Izanami estaba sorprendida de que no se enojara. Solo que no recordaba ese detalle llamada "Emergencia de la tarde".

—¿Cómo se lo diré? —susurró—Oye, ¿Tendremos una noche bonita? —le preguntó siguiéndolo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emi estaba en su computadora y en su rostro se miraba desesperación. Cada cierto segundo se percataba si su tía Akane no estaba cerca, ya que si la miraba haciendo algo que no es trabajo la deja arraigada. Si con Izanami lo hizo, ella no será la excepción, ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Sus últimas ganancias no han sido buenas y poco a poco se quedaba sin billetes, hasta monedas, lo cual era peor. Lo que decidió fue poner en venta algunas cosas que ya no usaba, pero que eran muy caras, pero a pesar de todo, no se vendían y eso la tenía triste.

—Oye, ¿Qué paso con la subasta? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros.

Al escuchar subasta, prestó atención a su voz.

—Era falso el juego—contestó el otro compañero.

—¿Así que nuevamente sigue siendo el juego más buscado?

—¿El juego? —se preguntó Emi en voz baja.

—Si, nadie se quedó con una copia, la mayoría se dio por vencido.

—Es horrible, ¿Cómo no pude conservar ese juego? Ahora vale 90,000 yenes.

Emi se quedó con la boca abierta y dio vuelta la silla para dirigirse a sus compañeros y le sonrió.

—Una pregunta, ¿De que juego hablan?

—Es la Pokkén tournament DX—le contestó—. La había comprado hace dieciocho años, pero si hubiera sabido que desaparecerían y costaría eso, la hubiera cuidado más.

—¿Y si por ejemplo se encontraran en buenas condiciones?

—Costaría aún más, me imagino—le respondió el otro compañero.

Emi comenzó a sonreír, porque ella sabía cómo conseguirlo y sin ningún rasguño.

* * *

A pesar de que llevaba tiempo sin ir, estaba en una situación económica muy seria que no lo pensó y regresó al pasado. Llegó a una tienda de videojuegos y no tardó en encontrarlo. Cuando lo tenía frente a frente pudo escuchar el canto de los ángeles, como también la luz alrededor de la caja. Iba a tomarlo hasta que una voz la detuvo y despertó del sueño dejando de sonreír.

—Emi—dijo Izanami con una sonrisa.

Emi le daba la espalda, pero era obvio que era la Izanami de esa época. A lo que ella tenía entendido, sus otros yo, no sabían de ellos, lo cual no entendía el porqué, pero debía tener cuidado de que ella no supiera su verdadera identidad. Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Izanami—contestó Emi sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Izanami.

—Este... Yo... Vengo a comprarle algo a un amigo por su cumpleaños—respondió.

—¿A qué amigo?

—Uno que... No conoces—le seguía sonriendo.

—Yo venía a comprarle algo a Raiko. Viene nuestro cumpleaños, aunque no sé que comprarle a mi papá—su mirada cambio y Emi se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya sabes, intenté otro acercamiento con mi papá, pero cada vez que intento platicar o contarle cómo me fue en la escuela me evita y la verdad ya me cansé de su indiferencia y dejaré que las cosas sean así, pero igual, lo importante soy yo y debo de ser feliz con lo que tengo—le sonrió nuevamente.

—Si, eso es lo importante—solo eso se le ocurrió decirle. Eso definitivamente la deprimió.

* * *

Horas después, Emi se emocionó porque en las siguientes horas le depositarían el dinero. No tardó en que llegara un comprador y lo mejor de todo es que era de la ciudad por lo que vino a ver y confirmó que era original, era lo obvio.

Se sentó en su escritorio y Maru se dio cuenta de la felicidad de la chica.

—Tienes una sonrisa que muestra que hiciste un buen negocio—dijo viendo la pantalla de su tableta en donde jugaba un juego.

—Así es, pero... —dejó de sonreír lo que supo de la otra Izanami. Acercó su silla para hablar con él discretamente—Tuve que ir al pasado a comprar un juego que vendí.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Sabes que acordamos de no volver—le respondió—. Nadie te encontró, ¿Verdad?

Emi sonrió con nervios.

—Me encontré con Izanami.

—Y tuvo que ser la peor—pegó su mano con su frente.

—Supe algo, pero no se lo digas a Izanami—le pidió.

—Está bien—aceptó.

Vio a los lados para cerciorarse de que no estuviera Izanami cerca.

—El tío Ranma la trata con indiferencia—le confesó—. Ella no descubrió que era otra Emi, dijo que ya estaba cansada de intentar un acercamiento con él, dice que cuando quiere platicar algo de ella como su día en la escuela y así, cambia de tema o huye de ahí para no escucharla.

Maru estaba asombrado.

—No la trata mal, si ella le ofrece algo él lo acepta o cosas sencillas, solo no tienen una relación de padre e hija.

—Si Izanami se entera es capaz de molestarse e ir al pasado a darle un golpe—intuía Maru—. Estaría bien que superara su miedo de verlo, pero no de esa manera porque podría ser peor.

—Eso mismo pensé—estuvo de acuerdo—. De por sí anda agresiva, mi tía ya la regañó por pegarle hasta casi matar al hombre que mató a los hermanitos de su novia.

—¡¿Hizo eso?!

—Creo que no te lo iban a decir—dijo Emi dándose cuenta de que se había metido en problemas.

—Cuando la vea estará en problemas.

Se levantó de su asiento, mostrando a todos de que estaba molesto.

* * *

—¿Ya no estás enojada? —le preguntó Izanami a su madre.

—Sigo molesta—le contestó.

Izanami y Akane caminaban en la calle y ellas tenían enrollados sus brazos para estar más cerca.

—Sé que estos meses son difíciles para ti, se cumplió dieciocho años y eso te tiene muy estresada, pero no es justificación por lo que hiciste—dijo Akane.

—Lo sé—aceptó Izanami con un rostro calmado.

Akane se preocupa por ese semblante y comportamiento de Izanami. No es la primera vez que pasa, pero estos años la endureció y a veces es difícil platicar de lo que siente. Esperaba que hoy se abriera y le confiara sus problemas.

—Perdón porque a veces no te cuento lo que me pasa, pero durante todos estos años te volviste una persona importante para mí, eres mi madre por lo que me siento tranquila estando a tu lado. He estado más tiempo contigo que con la otra y perdón por mencionar la comparación, pero es a tu lado con quien quiero estar.

Akane puso su mano en la de ella y esas palabras la hacían feliz.

—Gracias—agradeció Akane—. Solo que ya no me molesta la comparación. Estoy pensando en algo, no me gusta convivir mucho con el desgraciado, pero me gustaría que ustedes, Ranma y yo saliéramos una tarde para divertirnos, ¿No te gusta la idea?

Izanami sonrió, pensar en una manera de distraerse, era buena idea. Por eso se sentía afortunada de tener a la mejor madre y a la mejor familia que supo valor con el paso del tiempo y eso es lo que debió haber esperado para sentirse en casa y no haber cometido esa catástrofe en donde perdió a todos ellos.

* * *

—Es una sorpresa que vengas a verme—dijo Akane a su hija.

En el pasado, Izanami quiso ir a la oficina de su mamá para saludarla y de paso preguntarle si podía estar todo el día con ella, aunque ella sospecharía o pensaría el porqué.

—¿Y esas bolsas? —preguntó Akane sentándose en su silla y viendo las bolsas de compras que ponía en el escritorio.

—Fui a comprar el regalo de Raiko por su cumpleaños—le respondió

Akane miró las bolsas y después a ella.

—¿A tu hermano nada más? —le preguntó

Izanami se sintió incomoda

—¿Paso otra cosa que no sé? —preguntó Akane alzando un poco la voz.

—No—contestó rápidamente—. Nada ha pasado, mamá.

Akane no le creía porque presentía que algo paso.

—De hecho, no le compre nada, por el momento—le confesó—. No encontré algo que comprarle y... En lugar de eso compré los dos nuevos sencillos de Nana Mizuki—dijo mostrando las dos cajas.

—Algo tenía que tener de la otra—dijo en sus pensamientos.

No evitó recordar a la otra. Recientemente se habían cumplido dieciocho años desde la última vez que la vio, y a diferencia de Ranma era muy unida a su hija y Ranma también la consentía, pero cuando comenzó a parecerse a la otra que era obvio que pasaría, comenzó los problemas entre ellos. La extrañaba y no podía compararla con su hija, le hubiera gustado que las dos estuvieran juntas. Hubiera sido un caos dos Izanami juntas.

—¿Sucede algo mamá? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Eh, nada, me perdí un momento—le contestó—. ¿Qué le compraste a Raiko?

—Una consola—contestó sacando la caja de una consola portátil—. Es edición especial de Solgaleo y Lunala, es muy bonita y además es una edición limitada y espero que le dure porque posiblemente en unos años valga mucho para los fanáticos de Pokémon.

* * *

—¿Me puede enseñar la consola edición limitada de Solgaleo y Lunala? —preguntó Emi al encargado.

El encargado de la tienda fue a buscarla y no tardó minutos en dársela y la compró. Salió de la tienda con una sonrisa.

—Creo que haré esto muy seguido, ganare millones con esto—se decía.

—Emi—la llamó una voz conocida

Lo que le faltaba, encontró algo peor que Izanami, lo que le recordó las palabras de Maru antes de que se fuera.

No vuelvas porque puedes encontrarte a alguien más.

Emi se dio la vuelta y le sonrió

—Hola, tío Ranma—lo saludó

Ranma estaba de compras porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de sus hijos y aprovechando que tenía tiempo, fue al centro comercial a buscarlos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Vine a buscar el regalo de Raiko e Izanami... Y un amigo—le contestó mostrando la bolsa al mencionar a su amigo.

—Oh, ya veo—dijo—. Yo también y pues... Estaba buscando el de Izanami—puso una media sonrisa

Emi recordó lo de Izanami, pero al menos pensaba en ella.

—De hecho, me gustaría que me ayudaras porque quiero que se sorprenda—le pidió—, o que me digas que le gustaría para su cumpleaños

—Se nota que no sabe lo que le gusta—le comentó, pero se tapó la boca porque no debió decirlo—. Perdón

—No te preocupes, porque es cierto—le contestó con tristeza

Emi se sintió mal por él. Se puso a pensar en algo que le gustaba en aquel tiempo a Izanami, fue cuando se le ocurrió algo.

—¿Ahorita que novelas ligeras le gusta? —le preguntó Emi—. Averígüelo, yo le daré la lista completa de los mangas, películas, novelas que le gusta y si ve que le falta uno de esa lista, ahí empieza... —comenzó a buscar los que estaban en existencia en ese año por su celular.


	35. 59

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **59.**_

Lo primero que tuvo que hacer es llamar a Akane y por suerte, Izanami estaría toda la tarde con ella, aunque pensó que era por no estar con él, pero por el momento solo pensaba en hacerla feliz. Estaba en la habitación de su hija y en su librero busca los títulos que había en la lista que le había escrito Emi. Tachaba las que ya estaban y solo había uno que no estaba.

Al darse la vuelta se tropezó con una mochila donde estaban algunos mangas.

—Rayos—maldijo y comenzó a guardar nuevamente los libros, pero se percató de algo.

El interior de ella estaba roto, incluso encontró monedas dentro, diría bastante, los contó y era casi 100 yenes.

—Son dos cosas...

Ranma brincó del susto.

—¿Viniste aquí para robar dinero o buscabas algo que podría ayudarte para saber que regalo darle a mi hermana? —preguntó Raiko que estaba recargado en la pared.

—¿Por qué crees que vengó a robar dinero de tu hermana?

—Yo tampoco lo creo, solo lo pensé porque lo andabas contando—aclaró Raiko recargándose en la puerta—. Como te diste cuenta la mochila de mi hermana está rota y le he dicho millones de veces que debía comprar una, pero dijo que no la compraría porque estaba ahorrando para nuestros regalos

—¿Nuestros? ¿Me comprara un regalo? —sonrió

—Es obvio—contestó Raiko—. Hasta ahora mi hermana está ganando dinero con mamá, por lo que este año será el primero en donde Izanami comprara regalos con su propio dinero, entonces... —le mostró una imagen de una mochila en su celular—. Esta le gustó, es de un material grueso color rosa palo, obsérvala bien papá, es brillante y la tela parece de piel.

Ranma miró con más detalle la imagen, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡¿Eso es lo que cuesta?!

—¿Por qué crees que no la ha comprado? La usara para salir y guardar sus cosas y para vender mangas que ya ha leído.

Raiko se fue dejando a Ranma decepcionado, pero si quería hacer feliz a su hija lo haría.

—Ella se ha esforzado para comprarme un regalo a pesar de como la trato, se la comprare—se dijo decidido.

* * *

Izanami y Akane llegaron a la oficina y miraron a Maru en su escritorio junto a Emi y Akane miró a su hija.

—Dile al desgraciado que lo esperamos en el restaurante que está a dos cuadras de aquí—dijo Akane.

—¿Por qué siempre le tienes que decir así? —se quejó Izanami—. Incluso mi papá te ha regañado y lo peor de todo es que se lo dices enfrente de Nana y a veces de mi tía Serena.

—No me importa—le respondió y se retiró para ir a su oficina.

Izanami suspiró y comenzó a acercarse.

—Oye desgraciado ¡Digo, amor! —se corrigió rápidamente.

Igual lo escuchó y Emi quería reírse.

—De todas maneras, me dijo de dos formas que no me dice—aclaró Maru—. Cuando me dice amor es que algo quiere.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de mi cariño? —preguntó indignada sentándose arriba del escritorio para esta al lado de él—. Pero si, te pediré algo.

—Nunca me equivoco.

—Mi mamá nos invitó a cenar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tiene una enfermedad terminal? Yo pagó todo.

—¡No seas así! También irá mi papá y pues Kaede y Raiko no están, solo seremos nosotros cuatro.

—Esto se pondrá interesante—sonrió Emi queriéndose reír.

* * *

En la noche, ya estando en el restaurante, Akane y Maru estaban sentados viéndose frente a frente y no parpadeaban por querer intimidar al otro y molestarlo.

Ranma estaba al lado de Akane e Izanami al lado de Maru y tenían el presentimiento de que esto se pondré feo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Izanami? Tu mamá me dijo que nuevamente estás deprimida—comentó Ranma con preocupación.

—Estoy bien, papá—intentó sonreírle.

Eso no le gusto a Ranma.

—El desgraciado no ha hecho nada para hacerte feliz—comentó Akane sin dejar de ver a su yerno.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Akane!

—Olvídate de ellos, ¿Sí? —le sugirió Izanami.

—Izanami—Ranma acercó su mano a la de ella—. No quiero que sigas sufriendo, ya pasó y no quiero que eso te detenga. A veces veo a la Izanami que conocí. Sé que no estuve tus primeros años contigo, pero aun así estoy orgulloso de Akane porque te dio a ti y a tu hermano la protección y amor que merecen

—Es lo único bueno que ha hecho en su vida—comentó Maru sin dejar de ver a Akane

Ranma e Izanami pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero prefirieron mejor ignorarlos.

—Solo quiero ver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tienes, al menos dame ese regalo cada día—sonrió Ranma.

Izanami sonrió teniendo los ojos llorosos.

—Estoy sentimental, malditos síntomas del embarazo—dijo Izanami en su mente—. Creo que nuestra vida ha sido un poco difícil, ¿no?

—Por culpa de ella—dijo Maru.

—Por culpa de él—dijo Akane.

Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—¡Eres un desgraciado! —exclamó Akane

—¡Y usted una amargada! —le contesto sin moverse de su asiento—. No entiendo por qué le dicen amargada a Izanami y si usted es el concepto de esa palabra.

Akane se levantó para golpearlo, pero Ranma la detuvo y la sentó en su silla.

Después de media hora, ya habían terminado de cenar, pero ellos seguían viéndose sin parpadear. La cena no se disfrutó mucho por culpa de ellos.

—Mi mamá fue la de la idea y termina así—comentó Izanami.

—No, esto aún no termina—interrumpió Akane—. Yo no planeo algo sin ningún propósito.

—¿Eh? —dijeron Ranma e Izanami.

—Creo que después de dieciocho años desde que están juntos y dieciséis de "casados"—hizo comillas con sus dedos—. Es hora de arreglar nuestra situación, ¿No crees?

—Me imaginé que ese era su plan—le contestó Maru.

—Mamá, por favor no hagan algo vergonzoso—le pidió Izanami.

—Akane, recuerda lo que pasó en año nuevo—dijo Ramma.

—Yo te había dicho cuando supe lo de ustedes que no me agradabas como el hombre indicado para mi hija y quiero saber algo... ¿Cómo le haces?

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Si, ¿Qué haces para que mi hija esté contigo? Izanami no se fijaba en ningún chico a excepción del chico del primer mundo.

—Edik—suspiró Izanami con una sonrisa, pero dejó de sonreír cuando Maru la miró feo.

—Sigo sin entender su pregunta—miró nuevamente a Akane.

—¿Qué cosa le das para que caiga hacia a ti?

—Lo que a ti te gusta—le dijeron Ranma e Izanami.

Akane miró a Ranma con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—No le hago nada a su hija, ella tiene lo que tiene cada persona que tiene una pareja.

—Enamorada—respondió Izanami.

—Creo que estoy entendiendo lo que quiere, que diga algo que pueda dañar nuestra relación y así ella me dejara y se iría con usted por qué estaría en buenas manos, que en mi opinión no es la mejor... sin ofender—se dirigió a Ranma.

—No te preocupes—le contestó.

—Usted no es un buen ejemplo, y lo sé porque Izanami y Raiko me contaron algo que lo demuestra.

* * *

Años atrás...

Akane guardaba sus cosas en una bolsa porque se llevaría a Raiko al hospital para que lo vacunarán, pero también se llevaría a Izanami porque no tenía con quien dejarla y con la que tuvo problemas cuando le tocó a ella

—¡Raiko! ¡Nanami! ¡Vámonos! —les gritó Akane en la entrada para que bajaran, pero ellos tardaban—. Bajen ahora o los cuelgo en el tendedero—los amenazó.

Akane agrandó los ojos al ver a... Dos Nanami en el inicio de las escaleras.

—Pero ¡¿qué es esto?!

—Si no sabes quién es Raiko no nos podrás vacunar—dijeron al mismo tiempo para que no sospechará quién era quién por su voz.

—No creo que Raiko tenga una mente malvada para que se le ocurriera esto, ¡Nanami!

—A uno de nosotros ya vacunaste y si te equivocas le causarás un daño mortal.

—¿Piensan que eso me detendrá? —Akane alzó una ceja—. Yo no permito chantajes, Nanami, los dos serán vacunados—sonrió Akane.

* * *

Le temblaba los labios a Akane. No recordaba eso.

—Al final, a Izanami si le provocó un daño que la mantuvo internada cuando usted pudo haber desnudado a uno de ello, así lo hubiera sabido y habría vacunado al niño correcto.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Akane? —le reclamó Ranma.

—Era madre primeriza—se justificó.

—No es justificación—le dijo Izanami.

—Tu no digas nada porque es hereditario ¿O quieres que les cuente a tus padres lo que hiciste con Nana hace 11 años?

* * *

11 años atrás...

Izanami se puso de rodillas para estar a la altura de Nana que tenía cinco.

—Nani bonita, ahorita me siento mal y se me antojó una bebida energizante y como no puedo esperar hasta que llegue el germen bonito, quiero que vayas a la tienda de la vuelta para que mamá pato se sienta mejor, ¿sí? —le dio el billete y la niña lo tomó —. Está en el refrigerador que está al lado de la caja y es una botella color azul, si no sabes cuál es, dile a la encargada para que te lo de y solo te sobrara dos monedas, ¿entendiste?

La niña asintió y salió de la casa.

* * *

—Llegó a salvo e intacta—se defendió—. Desde entonces le gusta ir a comprar a la tienda.

—¡¿Ósea que no fue solo una vez?!—exclamaron los tres.

—Akane, es suficiente—detuvo Ranma—Si así seguirán las cosas, es mejor que terminemos con la cena.

—Espera... Esto no acaba—Akane detuvo a Ranma—. Yo les demostrare a todos que no eres el hombre perfecto que todos creen.

—Y yo demostrare que... A no, ya todo mundo sabe la reputación que tiene—le sonrió.

Akane se paró de repente y se subió a la mesa para alcanzarlo y golpearlo, pero Ranma alcanzó a bajarla antes de que lo tocara.

—¡Suficiente mamá! —Izanami se puso de pie y salió del restaurante muy molesta.

* * *

Akane aventó los zapatos y entró a su casa. Gritaba del coraje y estaba a punto de regresar e ir a golpearlo sin importar que su hija se enoje.

—¡Ahora si te pasaste Akane! —le gritó Ranma deslizando la puerta.

—¡Él comenzó!

—¡Tu empezaste! ¡Cuando me dijiste que íbamos a cenar los cuatro pensé que lo hacíamos por Izanami, pero tu plan era otro!

—Pues... ¡Pues si! ¡Ahora si agradezco que no estén casados porque no hubiera podido hacer nada!

—¡Hace años te enojaste porque no lo hicieron y ahora lo agradeces! ¡Si yo no dije nada es porque Izanami pasaba un mal momento y no quería tener problemas con ella, pero tú casi lo matabas cuando te dije!

—¡Y como me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en ese momento!

—Piensa en Izanami.

Akane se detuvo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que cuando está él, vemos a una Izanami diferente y no a una que está triste?

Akane no lo pensó, pero era cierto.

—Mientras que, con nosotros, quiere que le demos abrazos o cariño, pero siempre esa tristeza—dijo Akane.

—Es una razón que aún es desconocida para mí—dijo Nana que había abierto la puerta con una mochila en su espalda—, pero todo parece indicar que mamá pato no quiere verse triste en nuestra presencia, solo he sabido eso... Por cierto, ¿puedo dormir aquí? Están discutiendo y no me dejan dormir e incluso ni se dieron cuenta de que me fui.

No esperó sus respuestas y subió para ir a la habitación que fue de Izanami. Ellos solo vieron como desapareció.

* * *

En el pasado...

Akane estaba en su habitación y ya estaba por acostarse, hasta que llegó Ranma con una bolsa.

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —preguntó molesta.

Se enojó cuando vio que Ranma no estaba cuando él no era de los que salía tarde.

—Más te vale que no estés trabajando en otro café maid porque te matare—advirtió Akane.

—Claro que no, ya no lo hago—aclaró.

—¿Qué traes en la bolsa? —preguntó Akane.

—Necesito que escondas estos dos regalos.

Ranma sacó de la bolsa la mochila de Izanami, además, los dos juegos que le había comprado a Raiko.

—Estos... Son...

—Los regalos de nuestros hijos, fui a comprarlos aprovechando que Izanami... Quiso pasar la tarde contigo—dijo eso ultimo con tristeza.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que esté conmigo? —preguntó Akane.

—Nada, pero sé que quiso quedarse contigo porque está molesta conmigo.

—Le pregunté a Izanami si pasó algo entre ustedes nuevamente, pero me contestó que nada había pasado.

—Lo mismo de siempre—contestó.

Akane respiró y exhaló para no gritarle.

—La verdad ya me estoy cansando de esto, si esto sigue...

Atrás de la puerta, Izanami pagaba su oreja para escuchar lo que hablaban sus padres, ya que al pasar por ahí y escuchar su nombre quiso quedarse para saber porqué la habían mencionado.

—Lo volveremos a intentar—dijo Akane.

—Te refieres a... Ni lo sueñes, yo no me vuelvo a parar ahí y es más... Estoy seguro de que tu clon mentía al decir que no estaba o, mejor dicho, que había salido de viaje.

—¿Y qué tal si decía la verdad? —insinuó Akane—. Es cierto, por mi hija hubiera hecho lo que sea por su bienestar y eso es lo que pensó para que no la viéramos. Se supone que a mí me debe de doler más que a ti porque yo pase más tiempo con ella. Fue mi enemiga, después mi compañera, después mi mejor amiga y al final... De mi sangre.

—Pero yo...

—Lo sé—se sentó al lado de su esposo—. Shun y Usui también la pasaron mal porque ellos la criaron.

—Te apuesto que ella debe de vivir feliz y sonriente...Mientras yo aún no soporto su ausencia y eso me enfurece.

* * *

—Mamá pato casi siempre está triste...—decía Nana mientras se acomodaba en la cama—, pero cuando llega, se limpia rápidamente sus lágrimas y sonríe.

Akane se sentó al lado de ella.

—Odio al desgraciado, pero es cierto lo que dice Ranma, cuando está él, vuelve a la de antes—concordó Akane con Nana.

—La he visto llorar por horas desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Creo que sabes la historia, ¿verdad?

Nana asintió.

—Hace diez años, se fueron a un viaje un poco apresurado desde mi punto de vista—comenzó a contar—. Recuerdo que Shun y Usui estaban en casa porque estábamos trabajando y estabas comiendo una dona que te había comprado Usui... escuché una voz idéntica a la mía y mi corazón comenzó a latir y agradecí que Izanami y el desgraciado no estuvieran en la ciudad porque eso habría puesto peor a Izanami. Akane gritaba desesperada, queriendo llorar y suplicándome que quería ver a Izanami y poder hablar con ella. El otro Ranma solo intentaba calmar a Akane y esas últimas palabras que dijo Ranma antes de que se fueran...

—Las recuerdo porque yo me asomé a ver, él había dicho que si ella no quería verlos entonces que ninguno de los suyos regresará.

—No le dijimos nada a Izanami, pero los demás lo supieron.

—Los descendientes.

—Acordaron en no decir nada y no volver por nada del mundo, y creo que fue lo mejor porque el hecho de que estemos viajando al pasado...

—¿Suena absurdo? Para mí no lo es.

—Aunque, recuerdo que Izanami llegó de ese viaje muy extraña, pero estaba más deprimida que nunca, y el desgraciado estaba serio, ni siquiera mis insultos le molestaba. Tal vez estaba preocupado por mi hija y yo también al igual que Ranma, pero eso ya pasó.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Inori, de que llegaría un momento en el que su hija tendría la oportunidad de cambiar y sería al enfrentarse a los otros mundos. Si eso pasara, esperaba que no se entrometiera los otros.

* * *

Izanami caminaba de regreso a su habitación pensando en lo que decían. Después de que dijo que ya no soportaba su ausencia y lo enfurecía, cambiaron de tema. Algo la estaba inquietando. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se deslizó por ella hasta caer al piso.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió, papá? —se preguntó.


	36. 60

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _60._**

A la mañana siguiente, Izanami había ido a unos puestos de la calle donde vendían todo tipo de cosas como objetos raros, ropa, entre otras cosas. Tal vez ahí podía encontrar el regalo de su papá, aunque lo veía imposible, pero al menos lo intentaría. Solo que había un problema, tenía ropa en el brazo que le había gustado y si seguía así se quedaría sin dinero.

—He vivido toda mi vida con él y no puedo saber que le gusta—se decía—. Aunque si él se atreviera a comprarme un regalo, también tendría ese mismo problema y por eso se junta con el regalo de mi mamá—dijo con cierto coraje—, pero basta de preocuparme. Si él no quiere estar conmigo, no lo obligare.

Chocó con alguien, pero no vio su rostro.

—Perdón—se disculpó y siguió viendo.

Sin embargo, la persona con quien se había topado, la miraba atentamente y además que había escuchado lo que decía.

—¡Mira están hermosas! —dijeron los gemelos con un brillo en los ojos.

Yasmina dejo de verla para verlos.

—Oye... Ella es...—no terminaron los gemelos.

—No es la que conocimos—contestó Yasmina—, pero escucharla, hizo que me pusiera de mal humor—chasqueó los dedos después de decir eso—. Vámonos—ordenó.

—¡Si! —dijeron y la siguieron.

* * *

Izanami regresaba sin éxito y lo peor de todo con dos blusas nuevas. De lejos podía observar al tío de Maru caminando alegremente con un helado de chocolate y al encontrarse con él frente a frente se detuvieron.

—Hola Izanami—saludó Masaru.

—Hola—hizo reverencia.

Masaru se dio cuenta del rostro triste de la chica.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó dándole una lamida a su helado.

Izanami dudaba en decirlo, pero al final...

—Problemas con papá, creo que Maru le habrá contado que mi padre no me quiere y me evita por una extraña razón y desde anoche me quede con algo, hablando de alguien, una chica que fue enemiga de mi mamá y que a mi papá le duele su ausencia.

Masaru se quedó en silencio un momento y tiró su helado que no había sido terminado por ahí.

—¿Piensas que eso puede ser la causa de tu mala relación con tu padre? —preguntó mostrándose serio

Izanami no lo había planteado de esa manera, pero ¿Podría ser?

—La verdad yo no entiendo porque no te lo dijeron, pero esa chica que mencionan tus padres puede ser la causa y ¿Sabes por qué?

Izanami negó con la cabeza.

—Sencillo, esa chica tiene tú mismo nombre y gracias a ella tú lo tienes porque tú debiste haberte llamado Nanami.

—¿Nanami?

—No solamente eso, Izanami—se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica—. Tiene tú mismo rostro, pero sus personalidades son diferentes y... —le volvió a sonreír—, yo te puedo llevar con ella.

* * *

Nana tenía en manos y brazos una montaña de ropa que cada vez era más pesada y seguía a Izanami que hablaban por teléfono. Estaban en una tienda haciendo compras y ni siquiera había comido, ella se la robó de la escuela por lo que tenía su uniforme puesto.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —preguntó Izanami con agresividad—. A mí no me metas en tus problemas, Raiko, ¿Cuándo te estoy contando mis problemas con Maru? —agarró otra blusa y la lanzó a la montaña de ropa—. Estoy de compras con Nani bonita... El idiota de Maru pudo haber venido conmigo, pero no le gusta porque lo hago gastar de más y no soporta cargar con la ropa—miró otra y la lanzó a la montaña y siguió caminando sin dejar de observar—. Pues... Si, te estoy contando un problema, está bien, si te los cuento... Pero te contare porque tiene que ver con nuestra madre, nos invitó a cenar a un restaurante... Si, en donde nos vamos en secreto para platicar, y lo hizo para querer enfrentarse a Maru y se puso como loca, casi subiéndose a la mesa para golpearlo—cada cinco segundo lanzaba ropa a Nana y ella las cachaba—. Imagínate la vergüenza que sentí, al final me fui y discutí con él porque le sigue el juego y sabes que seguirle el juego a mi mamá es una condena... ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Desde hace...? —se detuvo tomando otra blusa y miró a Nana—, Nani bonita esta me gusta para ti.

—Pero a mí no me gusta—contestó.

—¡Me vale te la comprare! —la lanzó a la montaña de ropa—. Como decía, ¿Desde cuando estás así?... ¿Dos meses? —comenzó a asustarse—, ¿Casi tres? he sabido que cuando la mujer que va ser madre, el papá es el que vomita, pero... ¡NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE KAEDE LO ESTE, CALMATE!

Nana miró a toda la gente que escuchó el grito.

—Y dice que su madre la avergüenza, ahora sé lo que se siente—se dijo.

—Es que... Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que te diré, ni a Kaede, por favor—le pidió y suspiró—. No he tenido nauseas, solo antojo por la fruta y es que... Estoy embarazada.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Nana se detuvo e Izanami se dio cuenta. Se dio la vuelta y ella la miraba con ese mismo rostro de siempre, ni feliz, ni triste.

—Te tengo que colgar, luego hablamos—se despidió Izanami y colgó. Le sonrió a Nana, pero ella no le respondió ese gesto—. Nani bonita, iba a hablar de esto contigo hoy, porque bueno... Viene un nuevo patito a la familia y... Solo quiero decirte que no dejaras de ser mi consentida y compartiré mi amor con todos, ¿sí? —le sonrió

Nana, solo la miraba con ese mismo rostro y se quedó seria aproximadamente cinco segundos

—¿Y quieres que te aplauda o que? —le preguntó Nana como respuesta

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! —se indignó Izanami—. Por eso no se lo he dicho porque me respondería así, no cabe duda de que lo sacaste de él—se dio la vuelta y había llegado a la sección de ropa para bebes y se sintió asustada—. Vámonos—dijo y se alejó.

Nana se quedó viendo la variedad de cosas para bebes.

—Espero que haya sentido lo mismo cuando venía en camino—dijo y la siguió.

* * *

En el pasado...

—Estoy... Sorprendida... Pensé que no te volvería a ver—dijo Ukyo asombrada

Yasmina estaba sentada en la barra del restaurante de Ukyo. Ambas se habían conservado muy bien, no habían cambiado en absoluto.

—Andaba por aquí y...

—¿Y?

—Aun no estoy segura, pero solo vengo a este mundo para ver si todo está bien—contestó Yasmina

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy apresurado, así que evitare hablar de eso, pero quiero saber algo, ¿qué problemas tiene Ranma y su hija?

Ukyo atragantó.

—Me encontré con la Izanami de esta época y pude escuchar sus palabras que me inquietaron un poco—explicó

—Pues, como empezare... Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, Ranma se percató de que ya era la imagen exacta de la otra Izanami, pero siempre fue un poco distante con ella y él me confesó que... No quiere acercarse a ella porque teme que lo odie y quiera matarlo.

—¡Eso es absurdo!

—Lo mismo le digo, pero es necio.

—Se me hace muy raro que la otra Izanami no haga nada—dijo Yasmina, pero al ver el silencio y rostro triste de Ukyo, se inquietó.

—Izanami no regresó después de lo sucedido—aclaró.

Yasmina se sorprendió.

—Aunque hace diez años, Akane fue al futuro, pero no encontraron a Izanami. Ranma les dijo que, si ella no quería verlos, que tampoco regresaran los otros y desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de ellos—contó Ukyo.

—Estoy sorprendida y más por Izanami—no lo creía la chica—. Si ella no regresó es por la culpa. Tal vez no ha podido superarlo, porque, digo, Ranma jamás le ha dicho que hacer.

—Por lo que ella no los quiere ver—dedujo Ukyo.

—Suena feo, pero si... Es más, voy averiguar eso—se puso de pie.

—Dile a Izanami que yo nunca la he olvidado y que me gustaría verla—le sonrió, pero mostrando cierta tristeza.

Yasmina asintió y miró de reojo a los gemelos que seguían comiendo o más bien devorando los okonomiyakis.

—¡Queremos más! —pidieron los gemelos mostrando sus platos.

—Sera para llevar, no iremos—ordenó Yasmina.

—Veo que...

—Si tú piensas que mi hermano y yo nos llevamos bien, ni loca. Tenemos reinos diferente y estamos en guerra con ellos, pero me robe a los gemelos—sonrió Yasmina.

—Supongo que es bueno—dijo Ukyo terminado de empacar los okonomiyakis y se los dio a los chicos.

—Vamos, iremos a visitar a unos gemelos—les ordenó Yasmina saliendo del local.

—¡Si! —gritaron con emoción y salieron del local.

* * *

Izanami y Nana llegaban al edificio de su casa con varias bolsas en las manos y estaba por atardecer.

—Por favor, no quiero que le digas a nadie—le pidió Izanami a Nana—. Ya veré cómo hablo con él.

—Si porque no lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo—le respondió.

—Quiero hablar primero con él antes que con los demás porque si los demás se entera antes que él, se enojara y sabes qué pasa cuando se enoja.

—Yo sigo traumada cuando se enojó conmigo por haber coloreado en papeles importantes de su trabajo a los seis años.

—Al modo, siempre traumando gente, solo espero que no haga lo mismo con él o ella—comentó Izanami teniendo sus manos en su estómago—. Ah, es cierto—dejó las bolsas en el piso y sacó dinero de su cartera—. Se me olvido ir a la tienda y como eres amiga de la cajera ve a comprar las cosas que ocupamos, ya sabes que es lo que ocupamos y no se te olvide...

—Jugo de naranja con pulpa—terminó tomando el billete.

—Exacto—contestó con una sonrisa.

Nana se quedó observándola.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué no veo esa sonrisa todo el tiempo? —le preguntó.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—Lo sabes.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que por castigo tengas que aparentar algo que no eres.

Nana dejó las bolsas que no eran muchas y no esperó la respuesta de Izanami y se fue a la tienda, dejando a Izanami pensativa.

—No es eso, lo que no quiero es hacer daño nuevamente—contestó tomando las bolsas que había dejado Nana.

Guardó su cartera, pero al momento de tomar las bolsas se le cayó. Entró al edificio y al llegar a la puerta de su casa, dejó las bolsas en el piso y agarró las llaves para meterla en el picaporte.

—Disculpe, se le cayó su cartera en la calle—dijo la persona a quien Izanami le daba la espalda.

Izanami se dio la vuelta y solo puso atención en la cartera y no en la persona.

—Gracias—dijo Izanami, pero al subir la mirada, dejó caer la cartera.

Izanami no dejaba de ver a esa persona y su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad, pero lo raro de todo es que sentía a Ranma cerca, pero no estaba enfrente de ella. Solo era una persona idéntica a ella.

La otra Izanami estaba impresionada de lo que veía, pero se mantenía sería porque necesitaba hablar de muchas dudas que le quedo después de hablar con Masaru.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Izanami—dijo Izanami del pasado con seriedad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—A preguntarte cosas y dudas que tengo.

—¿Para qué? Pregúntale a tu mamá o tu papá—le respondió—. No veo el propósito de que estés aquí, mientras estén todos bien, es más que suficiente, ¿no?

Izanami no se movió, pero apretó su puño.

—Conozco esa mirada... —dijo Izanami viendo cómo su otra yo la veía—, lo que quieres es golpearme. Hazlo, no tengo problemas porque sé cómo era a tu edad y yo no me quedaba callada ni quieta.

—¿Por qué eres así? —cambió su rostro—, Yo escuché que tú debías estar viviendo feliz a diferencia de él que aún sufre su ausencia.

Eso no lo esperaba. Sabía que él no la odiaba y que si no había venido era porque habría respetado su decisión, ahora era ella quien tenía dudas. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa—dijo Izanami.

Izanami fue directo a su habitación a dejar las bolsas, pero cuando iba a regresar, su otra yo cerró la puerta. No le importaba donde hablarían, pero desde que la vio comenzó a sentirse inquieta porque tenerla enfrente era como tener a al otro Ranma frente a sus ojos.

—¿Cuáles son tus preguntas? —preguntó Izanami

—¿Qué pasó entre mi papá y tú?

Tenía que ser esa su primera pregunta.

—Un problema que terminó con nuestra "amistad" podría decirse—contestó Izanami haciendo comillas.

—¿Y qué problema fue?

—Si tus papás no te lo han dicho, yo no te lo puedo decir—respondió—. Además, ¿quién te trajo aquí?

—Masaru.

Izanami comenzó a masajearse la sien.

—Si mi tía Serena se entera, lo matara—pensó—. Si no sabes la historia, quieres decir que no sabías de mi existencia, no entiendo porque te lo dijo. No debías saberlo.

—Pues si no lo hubiera sabido, toda mi vida me seguiría preguntando porqué mi padre me evita.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero convivir con él, pero siempre me evita, solo me habla cuando es necesario, pero él no se sienta a platicar conmigo.

Izanami suspiró para calmarse.

—Es idiota mal nacido, pero vera después.

—Eso es lo que pienso, si vas y hablas con él.

—Haber... espera—la detuvo—, si vienes a pedirme que vaya, olvídalo. Si eres yo, tienes la capacidad de ponerlo quieto y créeme, si a ese idiota lo pone quieto obedece.

—¿Entonces tú puedes hacerlo? Yo no puedo, me pongo nerviosa cada vez que lo enfrentó.

—Entonces no lo haces en serio.

—¿No me ayudarás?

—Lo siento, pero no—le sonrió.

Izanami comenzó a respirar agitadamente, movía sus labios y apretaba sus manos.

—¿Vas a comenzar hacer berrinches? —alzó Izanami una ceja y sonriendo con burla—. No señorita, todo lo que veo, era lo que era y no funcionará.

Izanami zapateó.

—Si tanto me conoces porque así eras, bien. Vas a ir y lo lograre, todos los días vendré a acosarte hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión. Te hartaras de mí y vendrás.

—Oye tú no vas a venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ya te dije mi respuesta y regresa con tus papas ¡Ahora!

—Tu misma dijiste que no te podían decir lo que los demás digan.

—Tienes que regresar en algún momento.

—Pues...pues si, pero ¡Regresare! ¡Vendré todos los días hasta convencerte!

—Pues haz lo que sea, no lo conseguirás—le sonrió sintiéndose victoriosa.

—¿Por qué eres así? —sus ojos se humedecieron—. Eres muy cruel, incluso veo a una chica que no tiene corazón ni lastima por los demás, ni mucho menos por si misma.

—¡Oye no te atrevas a háblenme así! —dijo comenzando a molestarse—. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que haga tu padre. Tú debes de preocuparte por los tuyos—señaló a la chica—, y yo por los míos, así que resuelves tu problema que si te pones firme lo harás, no tardarás mucho conociendo a ese idiota.

—¿Así le dices a tu papá?

—Mi mamá se encarga de eso—le contestó.

—Claro, tú no tienes mi problema porque los dos deben de llevarse bien, a diferencia mía—le reprochó—. Ahora entiendo, tu eres la culpable de que él no me quiera—iba a levantar su mano, pero se detuvo a la mitad y la bajó.

—Ibas a pegarme, hazlo. No me defenderé porque merezco lo peor, siempre ha sido así

Iba a levantarla, pero la puerta se abrió. Las chicas vieron a Nana que miraba doble y eso la asombró.

—Sabía que esto algún día sucedería—dijo y cerró la puerta.

Izanami del pasado se quedó viendo la puerta y después regresó su mirada a su otra yo.

—Ella... Se parece mucho al germen bonito—comentó Izanami

—¿También le dices así? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa—. Es inevitable de parte nuestra

Nana volvió a abrir la puerta

—Mamá Pato, ya son las siete y viene en camino—avisó Nana mostrando su celular—. Se tardará un poco más porque le pedí que me trajera una rebanada de pastel para que salga a tiempo mi otra mamá pato.

—Eres lista—dijo Izanami—. Tienes que irte antes de que te vea—le dijo empujándola para sacarla del cuarto.

—Eso quiere decir que... —se dejaba empujar—, me casaré con mi germen bonito y tendremos una linda hija—dijo con una gran sonrisa soñadora.

Nana se quedó observándolas.

—Es muy alegre—comentó Nana

Izanami del pasado se alejó de ella al estar en la puerta y entrecerró los ojos

—Vendré mañana, pasado y todos los días hasta convencerte—declaró la guerra.

—Haz lo que sea, así que largo—contestó Izanami y cerró la puerta

Izanami se dio la vuelta y miró a Nana que solo la observaba

—Si sabes que vendrá todos los días—dijo Nana

—Me conozco, lo hará porque así era—le respondió

—Me agradó

—¡Oye esa es una ofensa para tu mamá pato! Solo que... Hay algo raro y hasta ahora lo estoy captando... ¿Por qué no regresó Raiko y los demás? Porque si ella no sabía de mí, quiere decir que los demás tampoco—tomó su teléfono y marcó un número—. Oye... Es obvio que sabes que está aquí mi otra yo, ¿Por qué no regresaron al pasado?... ¡Qué! ¡Ahora odio a ese idiota!

Izanami se dio cuenta de la palabra que dijo.

—Esa palabra es muy fuerte para ti, pero hay muchas maneras de odiar, aunque todas son feas—comentó Nana.

—Gracias, Aki—colgó el teléfono y su mirada entristeció.

—Ahora está esa mirada que no me gusta.

La puerta se escuchó y volvió a sonreír.

—Esa me gusta, pero se ve falsa—dijo Nana

Sin embargo, Izanami sintió un dolor en el estómago y corrió al baño para vomitar. Cuando Maru abrió la puerta alcanzo a ver a Izanami correr al baño.

—Y esa me divierte—comentó sonriendo—. Pastel—sus ojos brillaron y corrió para acercarse para quitarle la bolsa e ir por un tenedor.

—Oye, pero te lo comerás después de cenar—le aclaró.

Maru se quedó observando el camino al baño donde corrió Izanami.

—Será posible que...


	37. 61

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _61._**

En el pasado, Izanami entraba a su casa y brincó al escuchar el grito de su madre.

—¡Izanami Saotome ¿Dónde estabas?!—dijo Akane molesta.

Había llegado a su casa y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban menos Izanami y lo peor de todo es que Ranma no lo sabía y si se veía preocupado, pero cuando escuchó la puerta se levantó y dijo "Ya está en casa, está bien" y se fue a la cocina a llevar los platos.

—Estaba buscando el regalo de papá—le respondió mostrando una sonrisa.

—¿Tan tarde?

—Apenas son las siete, y si, se me hizo tarde.

Akane miró las bolsas y se emocionó.

—¿Qué le compraste?

Izanami bajo la cabeza.

—En lugar de comprarle algo, volviste a gastar para ti, ¿no? —dedujo Akane alzando una ceja.

—Mañana iré contigo a trabajar para volver a tener dinero—le prometió.

Ranma alcanzó a escuchar eso y sintió un nudo en la garganta porque no la tendría en casa nuevamente.

—Así que, mañana tampoco estarás en casa—comentó Ranma.

Izanami asintió con la cabeza

—¡¿No le dirás nada a tu hija por llegar a esta hora?!—le exigió Akane.

Ranma miró a Izanami y después a Akane y regresó a Izanami.

—No lo vuelvas hacer, estábamos preocupados—le dijo y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir.

Al igual que Izanami, Akane gritaba de furia porque siempre tenía que ser así.

—Esta bien, mamá no lo volveré a hacer—dijo Izanami.

Ranma nuevamente se sintió mal porque prácticamente lo ignoró, pero eso era lo que merecía. Si no la regañaba o la molestaba era para que no lo odiara. Últimamente escuchaba la voz de esa mujer diciendo que no importaba que fuera dos Izanami, ella tendrá los mismos sentimientos. Por años quería no pensar en eso, pero le dolería que las dos lo odiaran y por algo la otra no quería saber nada de ellos.

—¿Tendrás algo de comer? —le preguntó Izanami a su madre.

Miró de reojo como desaparecía su padre y se convencía de que no podría lograr un acercamiento con su padre.

* * *

Akane entró a su habitación y miró a Ranma. Ya había contado hasta diez para calmarse.

—¿Dejaste comiendo sola a Izanami? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Quieres hacerle compañía?

Ranma no respondió.

—Sabes, al menos un poco de molestia porque tu hija llegue tarde, me vendría muy bien.

—Son las ocho, llegó hace media hora, no es tarde—le aclaró—. Además, tú llegas a esa misma hora con ella, y tenias poco de haber llegado.

—¡Te pregunté dónde estaba y me dijiste que en su cuarto y al subir no estaba! —explotó Akane—. Ni siquiera te das cuenta si sale o no.

—Si piensas que no me moleste que no avisara, créeme que si lo hice.

—¿Entonces? Se notó mucho tu enojo.

—Sabe cuidarse sola—le respondió—. La vi con bolsas, debió ir al centro donde ahora hay puesto de ropa, no está muy lejos de aquí.

—Sabes... He pensado en dos opciones, una, decirles la verdad a todos los chicos o... obligarte a ir al futuro para que busques a Izanami y hables con ella para dejar en claro las cosas

—¡No lo voy hacer! —se negó—. Ella no es tonta y sabe que no estaba molesto con ella, Izanami fue quien no quiso regresar porque me odia, recuérdalo.

—Le sacaron la energía...

—¿Qué no recuerdas lo que dijo antes de que pasara la pelea con esa mujer? Que, si me odiaba, más no se atrevía a matarme porque tú la había dejado a un lado por mi culpa y si entiendo porque no regresó, por lo que decidí no esperar más.

—Si es así, ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con tu hija? Piensas que te odiara, ¿no? Pues si sigues así, pasará. Aunque confió en ella porque creo que no sabes que es diferente a la otra, hay muchas cosas que tiene de ella, pero es tranquila y temerosa y esa última por tu culpa, es valiente ante lo demás, pero contigo, te tiene miedo. Qué es peor ¿Odia o temer?

Ranma no quiso responder a esa pregunta.

—Hoy dormiré con Izanami, no quiero ver tu cara—abrió la puerta para salir.

—¡No seas así Akane! Si no quieres ver mi cara, yo me iré a dormir con Raiko

Agarro sus almohadas y salió de la habitación.

Cuando se dirigía al cuarto de Raiko, se encontró con Izanami que iba al baño. Se detuvieron y no dejaban de verse. La primera en reaccionar fue Izanami y siguió su camino pasando de lado a su padre. Ranma se quedó quieto desde su lugar, pero su mirada mostraba tristeza. Izanami estaba igual, ahora más nunca debía convencer a su otra yo de que regrese para que hable con él.

* * *

En el futuro, Akane estaba sentada en la puerta grande y recargaba su cabeza en la orilla de la puerta y cerraba sus ojos y luego los abría, así sucesivamente. Sintió una mano en su hombro y brincó. Miró a Ranma sentándose con ella.

—Ya está listo el desayuno—dijo Ranma.

—Posiblemente venga Izanami—dijo Akane—. Aunque, no lo creo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando veo el estanque recuerdo a Izanami sentada ahí y mirándolo o tal vez no lo miraba y solo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Todos los días hacía eso, le hablábamos y no nos respondía—recordó Ranma—. Tenía que cargarla para que se sentara y comiera con nosotros. No me molestaba hacerlo, pero no quería verla así.

* * *

Años atrás...

Akane llegó y al buscar a su hija, vio que estaba sentada viendo el estanque, aunque dudaba que eso hacía, porque siempre que la veía miraba hacia la nada. No estaba presente en la realidad.

—Izanami—le llamó Akane—. Quiero que vayamos de paseo... Sin el desgraciado, claro... Es muy extraño porque jamás he salido contigo, refiriéndome a divertimos como ir de compras, ir a comer, en fin, cosas de chicas.

Izanami no respondió, pero ella escuchaba lo que decía.

—Nunca tuve esa oportunidad con mi mamá y bueno, a ti no te pesa porque nunca sentiste su ausencia.

—Te equivocas—habló Izanami—. Cuando era niña y esos idiotas que ahora son mis tíos, me encerraron en esa escuela, veía a las demás como hablaban de sus mamás y fue cuando me hice esa pregunta, ¿Qué paso con mi mamá? Nunca me la había hecho y al ver como ellas corría hacia ellas para insultarlas y suplicarle que la sacaran de ese horrible lugar, sentí su falta.

—¿Ósea que querías tener una mamá para hacerle lo mismo? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. Haces eso y te hubiera ido muy mal.

—No era para eso—le aclaró—. Pensaba que ella si me haría caso para que me sacara de ahí.

Akane se quedó asombrada por eso.

—Era una manera de saber si era cierto lo que decían de las madres—continuó Izanami—. Que te daban cariño, que te protegían, un abrazo, un beso en las noches, pero al final, me fui olvidando de eso.

Akane se sentó al lado de ella y agarró su mano.

—Puede que te recuerde a la otra que conoces, pero...

—Son diferentes, hubiera deseado jamás haber vivido allá y esto no estuviera pasando.

Akane la acercó e Izanami puso su cabeza en el hombro de Akane. Ella sonrió y después de días se sintió tranquila.

* * *

—¿Por qué están aquí?

Ranma y Akane se levantaron de golpe y se dieron la vuelta.

—Izanami—habló Akane—. Pensé que no vendrías, ¿vienes sola verdad?

Izanami suspiró y Ranma puso su mano en su frente.

—Para tu suerte si—le respondió.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —le preguntó Ranma.

—No, solo vengo a preguntarle a mi mamá si trabajare hoy, sabes bien que me deprimo más si estoy en casa—le recordó.

—Está bien, pero no quiero otro problema, ¿entendiste?

—Supongo.

—¡Nada de que supongo! ¡Lo harás! —le dejó en claro.

—Comamos algo, ¿sí? —le pidió Ranma.

Izanami asintió porque no le quedaba de otra. Después de una hora, Izanami salía de la casa y al llegar a la esquina estaba enfrente de su otra yo observándola con seriedad.

—¿Pensaste que no lo haría? —le preguntó.

—Me conozco, obviamente sabía que te vería hoy—contestó Izanami con una sonrisa—. Ven todos los días, Izanami... no pasara nada.

Los días pasaron y no faltaba ni un solo día, Izanami tenía que ver a su otra yo, incluso los domingos, aunque era muy persistente y lista para verla en un momento que estuviera sola porque parecía que no quería que los demás se enteraran. Lo cual la amenazado con eso, pero cada vez se convencía más de que era una molestia.

Un día que estaba en la calle con Raku, pudo sentir su presencia y no le quedó de otra.

—Ya me estás hartando—dijo Izanami.

Izanami salió de un callejón y Raku se sorprendió.

—Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Ya te dije que te seguiré hasta que vayas al pasado para que hables con mi papá.

—Eso sí me lo esperaba—se rio Raku.

Izanami se acercó a ella le daba una mirada que debía provocarle miedo a la otra, pero eso no la asustaba.

—¿Tengo que golpearte para que lo hagas?

—Hazlo y si mi padre me ve y sabe que fuiste tú, te irá mal—la desafío.

—Eres tontita ¿no? —le preguntó pegando su dedo en la frente de su otra yo—. Te falta mucho para superarme, si te golpearé, pero no le dirás porque no te atreverás. Se enojará, pero empeorarías las cosas

—En conclusión, le dices que fue Izanami si vendrá, pero eso terminaría peor las cosas y no quieres que todos estemos en guerra porque ya la veo—se rio nuevamente.

—Hazlo—le sonrió.

—Izanami, definitivamente eres tú a su edad—siguió riéndose.

Izanami se acercó y le dio una cachetada, dejando asombrada a la chica y a Raku.

—No me desafíes porque puedo convertirme en algo peor—le advirtió y siguió su camino.

Izanami del pasado tenía su mano en la mejilla donde la golpeó y comenzó a llorar. Raku se acercó y le quitó la mano para ver que le había dejado roja la mejilla.

—Te recomiendo que lo hagas con cuidado porque si es un poco molesta cuando se trata de tu padre—dijo Raku—, y no te preocupes por la marca, la que ella tiene está peor.

Raku soltó la mano de la chica y se alejó para seguir a la otra Izanami.

* * *

—¡Es una maldita! ¡Es una maldita! ¡Es una maldita! ¡Es una maldita! —pataleaba Izanami en su cama con el teléfono en su oreja.

Raiko intentaba parar sus pies, pero en una de esas le pegó en el rostro, hasta que logró juntarlos y se sentó arriba de ellos, pero ella lo empujó y cayó al piso. Raiko se molestó y lo volvió a hacer y lo logró.

—¡Lo peor de todo es que me golpeó! —siguió Izanami hablando por teléfono—. Pues... si yo la desafíe y lo hizo—se avergonzó—. Sé que me lo dijiste, pero esa es una amargada, agresiva, insoportable, cabeza dura y... ¡si! ¡Es como si estuviera hablando mal de mí misma, ¿cuál es tu maldito problema?!—explotó—. ¡No intentes arreglar las cosas te odio!

Raiko le quitó el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja.

—Yo creo que mejor hay que dejar que saque todo porque puede decir cosas que no son ciertas... intentaré hablar con ella... yo también estoy sorprendido de que te hable así, pero según supe, los otros se tratan igual así que simplemente tienen su primera pelea de novios—Raiko le colgó.

Se subió encima de ella para calmar sus brazos y que dejara de patalear.

—¡Suéltame mentiroso! —le gritó Izanami intentando zafarse de su hermano—. ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a engañarme?!

—Si no te dije fue por no hacerte sufrir—se justificó.

—¡Eres un idiota!

Logró quitárselo y lo sacó de su cama.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —se humedecieron sus ojos.

—Desde hace un mes—respondió Raiko que se ponía de pie con una mano en su espalda baja.

—Ahora lo entiendo, por culpa de ella mi papá no me quiere y tampoco me quiere cerca de él. Como dijo ella, es un idiota por tratarme así.

—Si ella decidió no regresar, primero debió hablar con él para dejarle en claro su postura—pensó Raiko.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—Aunque, tú también deberías seguir intentándolo y no esperanzarse de ella, porque dudo mucho que te ayude—aconsejó Raiko.

—¡¿Ahora te podrás de su parte?!—le gritó Izanami—. ¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! —lo empujó a la puerta—. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡y que seguir intentando, si durante todos estos años lo he intentado!

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Ranma abrió la puerta después de que escuchó los gritos de su hija

—¡Sal de mi cuarto Raiko! —terminó empujándolo afuera de su habitación

—¡No quiero ver tu maldita cara y para colmo tenemos casi la misma! —tenía la puerta para cerrar.

—¿Qué sucede Izanami? —preguntó Ranma nuevamente

—¡Eso no te importa déjenme en paz!

—Pero...

—¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!

—Izanami...

—¡¿Qué no estás escuchando?! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Todos déjenme!

—No me hables así porque yo soy tu padre.

—¡Cuando te conviene me lo dices! ¡Tampoco quiero ver tu cara porque te odio!

Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Ranma escuchó la palabra que no quería escuchar. Se quedo pasmado y esa palabra no dejaba de repetirse en su mente y con la voz de ella. Nuevamente recordó las palabras de esa mujer, no importa que sean dos personas, las dos tendrán los mismos sentimientos.

—Papá—le habló Raiko.

—Iré a mi habitación—dijo sin dejar de sentir ese dolor de las palabras de su hija.

Raiko sabía que esas palabras le dolieron, pero ella estaba enojada, incluso ella también le dijo que lo odiaba. Miró la puerta e iba a tocar, pero mejor decidió dejar las cosas así por hoy.

* * *

En el futuro, Ranma estaba por abrir las sabanas para acostarse, pero sintió de repente un dolor en el pecho, sintió algo extraño, un mal presentimiento. No sabía porque tomó su celular y buscó el número de su hija.

Izanami ya se estaba acomodando en su cama cuando su celular vibró. Miró la pantalla y era su padre lo cual la extraño que le hablara a esa hora.

—Hola.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

—Eh, bien—contestó Izanami.

—¿Todos están bien?

—Si, Maru está dormido aquí a mi lado y Nana debe de estar en su celular, como siempre, ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Sabes algo de Raiko?

—De hecho, había terminado de hablar con él—le respondió—. Papá, ¿en serio, que sucede?

—Es que, de repente me sentí un poco raro, como un mal presentimiento y creí que algo les pudo haber pasado.

—¿Y mamá?

—Se está bañando, bueno té dejó descansar, perdón por hablarte a esta hora.

—No te preocupes.

* * *

Izanami terminó la llamada y pensó en algo.

—Solo espero que esa tonta no haya hecho algo, porque ahora si la mato a golpes... no, espera, no la puedo matar porque yo muero—lo pensó mejor.

Se acomodó nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Ranma dejó su teléfono en el tocador y Akane entró teniendo solo la toalla puesta.

—Sabes, a veces siento que lo haces apropósito para provocarme—comentó Ranma viendo las piernas de Akane.

—Es mi cuarto, me puedo cambiar aquí, no es mi culpa que andes de pervertido—le sonrió.

—Te gusta que sea pervertido, ¿no? —le sonrió acercándose a ella con lentitud

Akane si lo había hecho a propósito para provocarlo y cuando lo hace, siempre logra su cometido.

—Es cierto... —se acercó a él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—, a mí me gusta mucho que seas un pervertido.

Ranma puso sus manos en su cintura y la acercó más hasta pegarla por completo a él, pasando sus manos a su espalda, no sin antes hacer caer la toalla. Akane puso su mano en las mejillas de su esposo y lo besó, pero no uno pequeño, uno profundo sin llegar a lo intenso. Encaminó a Ranma hasta hacerlo caer a la cama quedando encima de él. Akane aprovechó para quitarle todo lo que tenía puesto, para dejarlo completamente desnudó.

—Sabes... —habló Akane mientras le daba besos en el cuello de Ranma—, debí pedirte que te bañarás conmigo y esto hubiera comenzado desde mucho antes.

Ranma no podía responder porque no dejaba de suspirar por las caricias de Akane en su pecho hasta llegar más abajo. Ella bajaba sus labios por todo el pecho y Ranma tenía esperanzas de que ella lo hiciera, pero se decepción porque volvía a subir y cuando Akane lo iba a besar se dio cuenta del cambio de su rostro.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice al algo malo? —preguntó Akane consternada.

—Pensé que... ibas a bajar más abajo.

Akane entendió y entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabes que no lo haré—le dejo en claro—. ¿Te lo han hecho?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! —le respondió rápidamente—. Solo quiero saber que se siente, yo sí lo hago contigo, al menos deberías de devolverme el favor.

Akane lo apretó y él se estremeció.

—Solo puede tocarlo mi mano, no lamer—sentenció y volvió a besarlo, sin quitar su mano de ahí.

Ranma volvió a corresponder dejando ese tema olvidado, porque le gustaba más lo tradicional. La volteó para que él quedara encima de ella y tener más libertad de acariciarla. Su mano y boca se quedó un momento en sus pechos provocando suspiros en Akane. Se arqueaba un poco para sentirlo más cerca, y eso hizo que no resistiera más y empezar el acto.

Duraron una hora y al final estaban acostados boca arriba, respirando agitadamente, pero con una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho que no teníamos relaciones de esta manera—comentó Ranma

—Es que llevábamos casi una semana—le recordó Akane—. Perdón, es que llego cansada y esto provocará que te vayas con otra aprovechando tu juventud eterna—comenzó a llorar.

—Oye, pero no es razón para que te pongas así—se levantó un poco para verla a los ojos—. Yo no encontraré a alguien que me pueda excitar más que tú—se puso encima de ella para besarla en el cuello.

—¿Todavía tienes energía? —preguntó Akane dejándose llevar.

—Para toda la noche—respondió y le dio un beso que hizo que comenzaran de nuevo.


	38. 62

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _62._**

En el pasado, Ranma estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama con una mirada que mostraba tristeza y evitaba llorar porque esas palabras se repetían en su mente, pero ahora las de su hija.

¡Cuando te conviene me lo dices! ¡Tampoco quiero ver tu cara porque te odio!

¡Suéltame! Me da asco que me toques.

Esa última no la recordaba hasta ahora. Era casi la misma voz y se hace nuevamente esa pregunta, ¿Esa Izanami estaba bien? ¿Vivirá feliz? A pesar de que él quisiera y deseara que estuviera bien, le daba coraje que ella si pudo superarlo, pero él no. Ella no tenía la culpa de que estuviera así porque bien pudo haberlo olvidado y seguir con su vida. Lo importante ahora era su hija. Se acercará a ella porque sabe que su hija lo intenta, pero él no le da esa oportunidad.

La puerta se abrió, se enderezó y le sonrió a Akane.

—Que bueno que llegaste—dijo Ranma—. La cena ya estaba lista.

Akane notó algo raro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Si—respondió—. Vamos—salió apresurado de la habitación.

Akane sentía que algo había pasado. Fue a la habitación de Raiko, le tocó la puerta y después siguió con la de Izanami.

—Es hora de cenar—dijo Akane.

Raiko salió, pero Izanami no y eso la inquietó. Volvió a tocar y no respondió.

—Izanami—le llamó Akane.

—No va a salir hasta que se le pase el coraje—comentó Raiko.

—¿Coraje? —se consternó Akane y recordó que Ranma se comportó raro—. ¿Pasa algo entre Izanami y Ranma? —le exigió.

Raiko no podía decirle lo que paso porque estaba seguro de que provocaría una pelea con su padre.

—No, ella y yo nos peleamos, hizo berrinche y se molestó tanto que me sacó de su habitación—se culpó.

—Pero tu padre estaba muy extraño.

—Eso si no lo sé, mamá—mintió—. Él no estuvo involucrado en esto.

—¿Y por qué se pelearon?

Ahí Raiko no tenía una mentira que podía justificar el motivo de su pelea. Izanami abrió la puerta y tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

—Izanami—dijo Akane acercándose para abrazarla—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Nos peleamos por una apuesta—contestó Izanami sin alejarse de su mamá—. Yo perdí he hice berrinche.

—¡¿Pero que apostaron?!

—No importa—dijo para dejar las cosas y no preguntara.

—Bueno, hay que ir a cenar.

—No tengo hambre—se separó de ella y cerró la puerta de su habitación sin esperar respuesta de su mamá.

Akane se quedó asombrada, miró a su hijo y él se puso nervioso.

—¿Fue una apuesta? —interrogó porque no estaba muy convencida de que eso sucedió.

—Si, mamá—le contestó—. Vamos a comer—le sonrió y salió corriendo.

Akane ya no sabía que hacer con esta situación. No quería que se repitiese las cosas y que ella si llegara a odiar a Ranma, no matándolo claro, pero el odio de ella sería algo que él no soportaría.

—Necesito hablar con Izanami... Pero, tengo miedo de empeorar las cosas—se dijo.

Atrás de la puerta estaba Izanami escuchando lo que dijo su madre.

—No, si sigue así yo me encargare de matarla antes de que la veas, venir o morir.

* * *

—¿Qué eliges? —preguntó Izanami con un rostro furioso.

—¿Es en serio? —sonrió Izanami con burla.

Ambas estaban en un parque e Izanami del pasado tenía lentes y sombrero para que nadie de los de la otra Izanami la vieran.

—¿Piensas que te tengo miedo? —le preguntó Izanami burlándose de ella—. Te falta mucho, Izanami para ser como soy. Yo jamás les di opciones a mis enemigos, era lo que yo decía, así que no me vengas con tus cosas de niña berrinchuda.

—¡¿Por qué eres así?!

—Los errores de la vida—le respondió—, espero que no cometas esos errores, ahora sí... lárgate y no regreses

Se alejó de ella.

—¡¿No comprendo porqué eres así?! —le gritó sin importar que ella seguía alejándose—. ¡¿No puedes pensar que con eso tu consciencia podrá estar tranquila?! ¡Si cometiste un error se paga!

Izanami se detuvo y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

Nuevamente se acercó a ella porque solo recordar ese dolor la enfurecía. Le dio otra cachetada.

—Ya me la pagó—se dijo.

La otra Izanami no aguantaba las ganas de ponerse a llorar y no porque le había dolido, sino por la frustración que tenía.

—Es injusto lo que estás haciendo—habló Izanami del pasado—. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hiciste, eso es entre él y tú y te estoy dando la oportunidad de cerrar esa historia.

—¿Entonces por qué te metes? Te dije, ponte dura ante él. No llegues a ofenderlo o lastimarlo y que puede acabar con su relación, pero demuéstrale que no te duele lo que te dice y has que se dé cuenta de sus errores. Lo que hacía con él era ofenderlo, pero lastimando su orgullo, eso no lo soporta y eso lo enojaba y te seguirá el juego.

—¡Pero tú debes...!

—¡Te estoy dando opciones, Izanami! Demuéstrale que eres fuerte.

—¡No puedo!

Le volvió a dar otra cachetada.

—Cuando tus padres eran jóvenes, tú papá la ofendía, pero la amaba ¿Y que hacía tu mamá? Nunca se dejaba y se la regresaba. Tienes suerte de que no te ofenda.

Izanami tenía los ojos llorosos con una mano en la mejilla golpeada. La otra respiró hondamente para calmarse.

—Lo pensare—decidió.

En menos de cinco segundos la otra Izanami se lanzó a ella para abrazarla.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —le agradecía.

—Oye, no te acerques—se la quitó, pero su otra yo no dejaba de sonreír—. Lo pensare, pero ten en cuenta de que al final pueda que diga que no, ¿Entendiste?

Se volvió a acercar a ella y la abrazó, pero ahora teniendo su mejilla en la de ella, pero Izanami del pasado sintió algo raro. La otra Izanami la empujó y ella puso una mano en su mejilla.

—Te dije que no te acerques—le repitió, pero con una mirada fuerte y sin levantar la voz.

—¿Qué fue...? —Izanami tenía la mano en su mejilla.

—Nada—respondió de mal modo y se quitó la mano de su mejilla—. Ahora si, lárgate.

Ella volvió a seguir su rumbo. Izanami se quedó observando como ella se iba.

—Eres muy misteriosa, Izanami—dijo.

* * *

—La verdad... pensé que no te volvería a ver en mi vida—dijo Akane sentándose en su silla

Yasmina se sentó enfrente de ella y chasqueó los dedos. Los gemelos aparecieron atrás de ella.

—Tengo sed, vayan por agua—les ordenó.

—¡Si!

Los dos chicos salieron en busca de agua. Akane se quedó viendo la puerta unos segundos más.

—Que envidia te tengo—le comentó Akane—. Intente algo así, pero mi hija se enojó.

—Ya que mencionaste a Izanami, ¿Cómo está? —preguntó—. Supe lo que paso.

—¿Fuiste primero allá? —preguntó con seriedad.

—No te preocupes, solo fui a ver a Ukyo porque pasaba por ahí y quería un okonomiyaki—explicó—. No vi a los otros, a ella y un momento fugaz a la otra Izanami, pero... me inquietó lo que está pasando allá. Parece que Ranma no es muy cercano a su hija y ella lo resiente, creo que tu hija tiene algo que ver en eso.

—No sabía eso, la verdad es que no los he visto desde hace diez años, los chicos dejaron de ir y creo que así está bien.

—Así debió ser—concordó Yasmina—. Pero no vine a eso, Akane. Quería hablar primero con la otra, pero sabiendo que ustedes no se hablan, te escogí mejor a ti.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Para que me entiendas mejor, te diré que... Leah escapó y lo peor de todo, es que todos ya saben de la existencia del decadente.

Akane se levantó de su silla y estaba aterrada. Recordó lo que había dicho Inori hace años, se había cumplido.

—Al menos tenemos cierta ventaja porque es tres y medio por tres.

—¿Tres y medio?

—Mi gente y yo los ayudaremos, pero en mi mundo tienen de enemigo a mi hermano, por eso es medio, luego está Masaru y tú, con eso son tres, pero los otros tres... serán un problema y la más peligrosa es Leah que es del sexto. Según investigué, el sexto había estado tranquilo gracias a Maximilian que ha sido un buen líder, pero con la llegada de Leah, será desterrado y habrá una segunda guerra entre ellos. Alina que es del quinto, tiene un buen equipo que será un problema y gran ventaja, Eros puede ser el menos problemático, pero a él le gusta que las cosas sean perfectas por lo que no hay que confiarnos.

—¿Tú crees que ataquen todos pronto?

—No si nos enfrentamos primero, pero... ¿quieres arriesgarte a que sean todos, refiriéndome a los otros? —preguntó.

—Por Izanami, por supuesto que no—respondió sin pensarlo.

—Entonces...

Yasmina sacó un papel pequeño y lo aventó al escritorio para que llegara a la vista de Akane. Cuando ella miró la foto agrandó los ojos.

—Es como ver gemelas, ¿no? —le sonrió Yasmina.

—¡Gemelas ¿Dónde?! —exclamaron los gemelos apareciendo atrás de Yasmina.

Akane agarró la foto y estaba su hija con la otra.

—Tu hija no la buscó, la otra Izanami le está suplicando que hable con su padre, pero tu hija la maltrata y le exige que se largue—le explicó—. De tal palo, tal astilla, ¿no? —le sonrió.

—Hablare con Izanami, la otra—decidió Akane.

—Solo no la maltrates, suficiente tiene con la amargada de tu hija—comentó Yasmina.

Akane gruñó, no le gustaba que le dijeran así a su hija. La puerta se abrió y era Emi que tenía un rostro que mostraba preocupación. Emi miró a Yasmina y por un momento olvidó lo que diría.

—Eres joven aún—comentó Emi.

—Ese es otro tema que tenemos que hablar, Akane—Yasmina miró de reojo a la chica.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que... vengó a que me dé su firma para liberar al asesino de los niños—le sonrió con nervios.

—¡¿Por qué haría eso?! ¡No he autorizado eso! —dijo acercándose a su sobrina y quitándole la hoja.

—Afortunadamente hablaron de la escuela porque Nana no deja su celular ni siquiera en clases y por eso Maru no está y...

—¿Izanami pidió esto?

—¿Quiere que le cuente lo que sucedió hace unos instantes? —su voz se agravó.

* * *

Emi se encargaba de vigilar al joven que había sido golpeado por Izanami y no le debía quitar su vista ni un solo momento. Estaban al fondo donde había un cuarto que usaba Akane como lugar de interrogatorio o como dice Izanami, el cuarto de tortura, y lo decía porque había mucha sangre salpicada por las paredes. Él la observaba, pero Emi no se sentía indefensa porque estaba amarrado.

—¿Qué tal la tarde? —le preguntó Emi con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te conteste?

Emi lo pensó mejor y tiene razón.

—En está ocasión vengo como policía buena—aclaró Emi—, pero quiero saber, ¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Emi con un poco de tristeza.

—Yo no los maté—contestó.

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo decirlo.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, tanto que Emi brincó del susto.

—Eso no me lo habías dicho—dijo Izanami poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Emi.

—Ya siento la mala vibra de mi tía Akane—tembló Emi—. ¿Qué te paso Izanami? Antes eras chévere—sintió dolor de estómago porque llevaba tiempo que le daba miedo su presencia—. Pensé que te habías ido a la escuela...

—Anoche le enseñe a Nani bonita a hacer ojitos de borreguito, así no se enojará tanto.

—No te lo dije porque comenzaste a golpearme—le recordó.

—Te lo merecías, ¿no? —comenzó a acercarse al joven—, acaso... ¿me mentiste? —se puso atrás de él y jaló su cabello. Él se quejó del dolor y eso la hizo sonreír—. Esto no es un juego, la muerte de unos niños o bueno bebes porque para mí lo eran, es imperdonable.

—Izanami cálmate.

—No me calmo, si él sigue aquí es porque hay pruebas suficientes—dijo Izanami viendo a su prima, pero sin soltar su mano—. Si no lo hiciste, ¿Quién fue? ¿Lo proteges o la proteges? —hizo más fuerza—Te puedo proponer esto, al menos dime donde está el cuerpo de la niña.

Izanami hizo que él se levantara y no era muy alto para hacerlo y lo puso enfrente de la pared.

—¿Ves esa mancha de sangre? —le preguntó Izanami—. Recuerdo que mi mamá me trajo aquí para que viera cómo se hacían las cosas aquí y me asuste porque era completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, hasta me sentí mal con el pobre cuando mi mamá comenzó a golpearlo, pero después de saber que cosas vivió y ahora compararlas con las mías, creo que es más feo lo que supuestamente hiciste o se compara, porque me detuvieron a tiempo, pero si no... solo que, es imperdonable que fueran con dos criaturas indefensas.

Izanami lo golpeó con la pared.

—¡Izanami! —exclamó Emi levantándose de su silla.

—¡¿Me dirás?!

—Yo lo hice.

—¡Entonces! ¿Por qué le dijiste que no fuiste? No pudo ser la niñera porque... —Izanami comenzó a darse cuenta—, ¿Por qué su hermana estaba ahí justo en el momento en el que llegamos? Sus amigos dijeron que se fue temprano de la fiesta.

—Y si hubiera llegado a tiempo...—habló Emi—, los hubiera salvado.

Izanami soltó al chico y cayó, pero estando consciente.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de la niña?

* * *

—Tu cerebro no funciona al igual que el de Ranma—comentó Izanami entrando a un edificio donde había bodegas completamente abandonados.

—Si fuera por mí, te acosaría las veinticuatro horas del día—dijo la otra Izanami.

—Si sigues así, te diré que no—amenazó Izanami.

—Aun así, presiento que dirás que no.

—Mucho menos si estás aquí conmigo—dijo Izanami—. Que por cierto estoy en trabajo.

—Mucho menos me iré, mi mamá no me deja ir con ella—dijo emocionada.

—No la culpo—se dijo para si misma.

—¿A quien atraparemos? —preguntó.

Izanami le dio una toallita.

—Después de esto, no querrás acompañar a Akane—predijo.

Llegó a una puerta en donde percibió un olor extraño y conocido.

—Huele feo—comentó la otra Izanami poniéndose la toalla pequeña en la nariz.

Izanami abrió la puerta y había cajas amontonada al fondo del cuarto pequeño. El olor se hizo más fuerte e Izanami se acercó dónde podía provenía ese olor. Movió la caja y evitó ver lo que encontró. La otra se acercó, al verlo grito y se alejó.

—Cuando llegue a la oficina golpeare al hombre—dijo Izanami.

La otra agrandó los ojos al ver a una persona en la puerta. Era una chica de veinte años más o menos. Izanami estaba asustada, pero ella se veía aun peor que ella.

La otra miró y ya se lo había imaginado. Sacó la pistola y se acercó a ella. Izanami del pasado se asustó con mayor razón y pensaba, ¿era capaz de matarla? Ella no haría eso... ¿o sí? Siendo lo mala que es con ella, la hacía dudar.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó Izanami con calma y seriedad.

La chica se puso de rodillas y su labio comenzó a temblar. Lagrimas salieron y no quería ver a Izanami.

—Ellos no hicieron nada, solo me engañaron ellos dos y metí a mis hermanos en mi ataque de celos—contestó—. Mi mente se nubló y cuando quise matar a mi novio, me di cuenta de que los había matado a ellos. Solo venía por el cuerpo de mi hermana y me la llevaría.

—¿Estabas drogada? —preguntó la otra Izanami quitándose la toalla de la nariz, pero se la puso de nuevo—. Ahh—brincó del susto cuando vio que su otra yo le apuntó la pistola a la cabeza de la mujer—. ¡¿La vas a matar?!

—Lo peor de todo es que metiste a tus hermanos por un ataque de celos—habló Izanami sin mover la pistola—. No lo entiendo, yo también fui celosa, pero no por un estúpido hombre.

—¿Estabas celosa de que mi papá te quitara el cariño de mi mamá? —preguntó la otra dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad paso, ya que Masaru no le contó todo.

Izanami estaba lista para presionar el gatillo.

Akane, Emi y Yasmina entraron al edificio abandonado y corrían buscando a Izanami. No hubo tiempo de reunir a la gente, por lo que solo fueron ellas tres a detenerla.

—¿Es capaz? —preguntó Yasmina.

—No lo sé—respondió Akane—. Últimamente Izanami ha estado un poco tensa y...

—Agresiva—terminó Emi por su tía.

—Tendría que creerlo, porque yo vi como ella quería matar a Ranma, pero no lo hacía por voluntad propia, así que no se si hacerlo en serio sea algo peor de lo que vi—comentó Yasmina.

Se escuchó un disparo y se detuvieron. Se miraron asustadas y corrieron más veloz donde posiblemente se escuchó el disparo. Las tres chicas llegaron y vieron a la otra Izanami que estaba temblando de miedo.

Izanami soltó la pistola y bajó la mirada.

—¿Ahora entiendes? —habló dirigiéndose a su yo del pasado—. No quiero volver porque temó tener nuevamente esos sentimientos de odio y pueda matarlo. Por eso no puedo matar ni siquiera a esta asesina—comenzó a llorar.

La mujer solo se había agachado más y tenía las manos en su cabeza. No dejaba de temblar porque cuando escuchó el disparo sintió miedo y eso pensó para protegerse.

Izanami no dejaba de temblar porque se asustó con el disparo, e incluso no le importó tocar al cuerpo de la niña por el miedo que sintió, aunque muy dentro sabía que no lo haría porque ella no lo haría por más odio que tenga.

* * *

—No entiendo por qué hago esto—dijo Akane—. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto, ni siquiera tu esposo, novio o como le quieras llamar.

Akane y Ranma tenían a su hija en su habitación e Izanami estaba sentada en la cama de ellos con una mirada seria. Se sentía avergonzada no por lo que hizo, sino porque era regañada como si fuera una niña.

—¡Ya me estoy cansando de esto! —le gritó Akane—. ¡No puedes seguir así, Izanami!

—Akane—Ranma intentó calmarla.

—Ella me ha estado siguiendo desde hace semanas—habló Izanami.

—No me refiero a ella, ahorita es lo que menos importa—dijo Akane—. Hemos hecho todo por ti y aun así... siempre me has causado problema, pero quiero esos problemas en donde me divertía y te castigaba de manera cruel, no donde estás a punto de matar a alguien, yo jamás he hecho eso por más mala que soy según ustedes.

Izanami atragantó y sus ojos se humedecieron. Vio como Akane se ponía de rodillas para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz?

—Nada—respondió—. No es necesario que lo hagas. Si me conoces sabes que no me puedo quedar quieta, no importa de que manera.

Akane se quedó seria y no dejaba de verla.

—Izanami...

—Déjala—Akane calló a Ranma—. No es necesario que le digas o la regañes, no va a cambiar.

—¿Qué pasara entonces?

—Solo por ser mi hija y aunque este mal, no te despediré, pero no te quiero ver ahí hasta que me demuestres que has cambiado porque no siempre será el mismo pretexto para que hagas lo que quieras y que me meta en problemas.

Akane se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Izanami miró a su padre.

—Sigues tú—le dijo.

—Yo haré todo lo que pueda para verte feliz—dijo.

Se sentó a su lado y acercó a Izanami para abrazarla. No dijo nada más y ella solo recibió el cariño de su padre.

Cuando Akane salió miró a la otra Izanami sentada en el piso y cuando la vio se puso de pie.

—¿Me dirá que me vaya y no siga molestando a Izanami? Prometo no regresar si así ella estará bien.

Akane suspiró.

—Sé las razones por la que lo haces, pero creo que, por el bien de todos, no digas nada y yo no diré nada de que estuviste aquí—contestó Akane—. Lo haré por ustedes y creo que tú debes seguir intentándolo y si no funciona, ven de nuevo y lo platicaremos porque yo también estoy harta de esto.

Izanami asintió.

—¿Se siente mejor Izanami? —preguntó Emi que venía con Yasmina.

—Solo es una más de muchas—respondió—. Ya conocen a Izanami y no quiero que digan o VENDAN—miró a Emi al decir la palabra "vendan" —, lo que sucedió. Yasmina, llévate a Izanami, pero que los otros no se enteren de que estás con ella. No meteremos a los otros sobre de lo que hablamos.

Yasmina asintió.


	39. 63

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _63._**

En el pasado...

Izanami estaba acostada debajo de su cobija y el despertador de su celular no dejaba de sonar y no pensaba hacerle caso. No estaba dormida, de hecho, no había dormido en toda la noche. Sus padres no se dieron cuenta de que salió, Raiko se encargó de eso. Todo lo que vio y dijo su otra yo, hizo que entendiera que era mejor que estuviera allá y no regresará. Si era la que ellos o más bien, él conoció debía lograrlo, pero no sabía cómo era antes, por lo que solo había una persona que le podría responder. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y ya estaba por dormirse, hasta que sintió una mano y los abrió de golpe.

—Izanami—llamó Akane—. Levántate para que vayas a la escuela.

Izanami tardó para contestar, pero al quinto llamado fue cuando habló.

—Anoche no pude dormir—respondió Izanami con una voz baja.

—¿y eso por qué? —preguntó Akane.

Después de que le respondió, salió de la habitación un poco preocupada porque llevaba días que su hija estaba extraña y presentía que algo escondía.

—Akane—apareció Ranma.

—No ira a la escuela se siente mal—dijo.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No durmió en toda la noche, al parecer tiene insomnio—contestó Akane.

—Justo cuando me iré, tal vez debería suspender...

—No es necesario, no iré a trabajar, hoy llega Shun y mi hermana, así que estará aquí Nabiki y Shun se encargara de todo—sonrió—. La tía quiere verte y después iremos a verla, pero es necesario que la visites.

—Si, llevó tiempo sin ir a ver a mi mamá, no será solo hoy—dejo en claro.

Akane asintió.

—¿Quieres despedirte de ella? —preguntó Akane.

Ranma quería, pero estaba dudoso por lo que pasó la noche antepasada. Solo que Izanami abrió la puerta porque había escuchado lo que dijo su madre.

—Adiós, que tengas buen viaje y saludos a los abuelos—dijo con rapidez y tenía los ojos rojos por el sueño que tenía. Dijo eso y cerró la puerta.

Akane miraba la puerta, después de todo si escucha lo que hablan atrás de su puerta, tendría que tener cuidado con eso.

—No fue necesario—dijo sintiéndose molesto y se fue a su habitación.

Akane ya estaba harta de esto, pero esperaba que los días que estén lejos puedan que razonen y comiencen una verdadera relación.

* * *

En el futuro...

—Si, si, si, está bien, adiós—Ranma colgó y dejó el celular en la mesa del salón. Se masajeaba la sien por el dolor de cabeza que le provocó esa llamada.

Akane salió de la cocina y había escuchado hablar a Ranma.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —preguntó Akane.

—Con la copia barata de Izanami—respondió Ranma.

—No le digas así, cada vez que se lo dices se emocionas más—le recordó—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Pues prepárate porque llega en una semana—anunció Ranma.

—Más bien que se prepare Izanami—corrigió—. Por otro lado, Raiko y Kaede llegan en la tarde.

—Este día será largo—suspiró Ranma.

* * *

En el pasado...

Izanami contestó su teléfono sin ver quien era. Aún estaba acostada debajo de sus cobijas y al tomar el celular lo metió dentro de ellas.

—Hola—respondió con mucha flojera—. ¿Cómo consiguió mi teléfono? Es más, ¿hay teléfonos en tu mundo?... tampoco me tiene que gritar... ¿Qué me parezco a la amargada de Izanami? Solo lo dicen cuando les conviene porque ella no es así o bueno ya no lo es... —se sentó de golpe—, ¿Qué sabes una manera para que mi papá se acerque a mí?

Se levantó al colgar, buscó ropa y por supuesto, salió sin que nadie la viera.

—¡¿De que manera?! —exigió Izanami.

Izanami y Yasmina estaban en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa y afortunadamente no había nadie.

—Te explicare... ese idiota de Masaru dice cosas cuando le conviene, pero descubrí algo que puede poner en peligro la estabilidad actual de los mundos y afortunadamente solo saben del decadente y no de los otros—comenzó Yasmina.

—¿Otros?

—En el mundo de ese idiota existe una cueva que es muy difícil de acceder, ahí no se puede usar su poder de aparecer en el lugar que quieren, ya sabes cual, en esa cueva...

* * *

En el futuro...

Akane agrandó los ojos al escuchar a Yasmina y miraba a la otra Izanami que brincaba de emoción.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó Akane sintiéndose asustada.

—Si, lo sé—respondió con indiferencia.

—Es por eso por lo que...

Izanami corrió a la puerta y jaló a Masaru para que entrara. Akane se acercó a él y pegó la cabeza del chico al escritorio.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?! —le gritó Akane a Yasmina.

—¡No alcance a decírtelo por lo que paso con Izanami! —explicó Yasmina.

Akane miró a Masaru.

—Explica, ¡Ahora! —le exigió Akane a Masaru sin quitar su mano de la cabeza del chico.

—Es una larga historia, pero es mi más grande secreto y es cierto... en esa cueva que se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque de la parte sur y a 1,000,000 de km de...

—¡Ah! ¡Al punto no me importa que tan lejos esta!

—Pues yo creo que si te importara... en esa cueva existe varias hectáreas de una clase de diamante que hasta la fecha desconozco como se creó, pero... descubrí algo interesante y es que también puede cumplir deseos.

—¡¿Entonces que caso tuvo que hayas querido robar el decadente si ya tenías más?! —exclamó Akane.

—Se nota que conversaron mucho ustedes—comentó refiriéndose a ella y la otra Akane.

—También lo hizo el de aquí, que no quiero invocarlo porque dos será un dolor de cabeza—dijo Akane, aunque ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Esto es lo que se quiere hacer... número uno—Yasmina levanto el dedo índice—, encontrarlo y por supuesto destruirlo, dos... —levanto el siguiente dedo—, la niña quiere usarlo para que su padre ya no tenga su maldición y así esté orgulloso de ella.

Izanami asintió con felicidad.

—Esas piedras puede cumplir cualquier deseo, incluso la muerte y es por eso por lo que lo mantengo en secreto—siguió Masaru teniendo aun su cabeza pegada a la madera— Afortunadamente lo tengo con una barrera en donde ninguno de mis habitantes pueda encontrarlo, no existe para ellos ese camino y...

—Ahí viene lo malo—interrumpió Yasmina.

—No sé porqué en ese lugar no puedo usar mis habilidades, ni siquiera puedo aparecer en el punto exacto, por lo que tengo que caminar para ir a la cueva.

—Podemos hacerlo, no me vengas con tus idioteces—dijo Akane.

—Este... tardo más o menos un mes en llegar—sonrió sudando de los nervios.

—¡¿Un mes?! —exclamaron Izanami y Akane.

—Me gusta porque es como si fuera de excursión—comentó sonriendo nuevamente.

Akane golpeó la cabeza de Masaru con la madera.

—Lo que tengo entendido es que el decadente no puedo revertir maldiciones, tampoco revivir o muerte de una persona... es limitado—comentó Izanami—. ¿Pero me ayudaran? —preguntó con esperanzas.

Akane le dio otro golpe mientras miraba a Izanami.

—¿En serio quieres caminar por un bosque durante un mes? —le preguntó Akane—. A Izanami no la veo haciendo eso.

—De hecho...—interrumpió Masaru—, cuando Izanami era chévere, fue conmigo para buscar unos insectos exóticos.

—¿Cómo por qué unos insectos exóticos? —preguntó Akane.

—En ese bosque hay muchas especies de insectos comestibles, incluso su interior tiene diferentes sabores—explicó Yasmina.

—El más popular es el de frambuesa con chocolate, aunque es un poco agrio—dijo Masaru con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo quiero ir! —le brillaron los ojos a Izanami.

Akane miró a Izanami y al verla no evitó extrañar esas miradas, gestos, emociones que su hija ya no tenía. Recordó que Ranma iría a visitarla, pero aun así las cosas no cambiaran, sin embargo, aún tenía esperanzas de que eso cambiara, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería la otra, por lo que lo decidió ayudarla.

—Está bien, te ayudaremos—aceptó Akane—. Pero no solo eso, iremos contigo—sonrió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Yasmina alzando una ceja—, ¿y que hay de lo otro?

—Lo que ibas hacer al principio—le respondió.

—Oye niña... —Yasmina miró a Izanami—, ¿Cómo justificaras tu falta porque me imagino que no le dirás nada a tus padres?

Izanami le sonrió, pero eso no le gustó a Akane porque sabía lo que pensaba.

* * *

Nana abre la puerta y vio a Emi que estaba por tocar nuevamente, teniendo el puño arriba. Raku la acompañaba y bajó la mano de Emi.

—Es bueno que estén aquí, mamá pato no quiere levantarse de su cama—dijo Nana.

—Papá pato no sabe lo que paso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Raku.

Ella asintió. Los chicos pasaron y Nana se sentó en el piso a jugar con su carrito pequeño, junto con un aura de depresión absoluta.

Emi y Raku alzaron una ceja al ver esa triste escena.

—Parece que le fue mal con papá pato por el celular en clase, ¿verdad? —preguntó Raku.

—Pero no es la primera vez que pasa, la vez anterior fue Izanami quien le quitó el celular en clases—dijo Emi.

—Espera, ¿Izanami dio clases? —preguntó Raku—. ¿Cuándo paso ese momento cómico en el que no estuve presente?

—Fue suplente de mi tía.

* * *

Meses atrás...

Izanami estaba en el escritorio mientras leía una carpeta con hojas de su trabajo y miraba cada cinco segundos a los chicos que hacían sus exámenes. Akane tenía una emergencia, pero no de trabajo sino por un pequeño accidente que tuvo su papá en donde su mamá tuvo la culpa. Afortunadamente tocaba examen por lo que no le tocaría enseñar algo.

Nuevamente vio de reojo, pero esta vez hasta el final de la primera fila junto a la ventana. Nana tenía su celular en sus piernas y miraba la pantalla atentamente. Se puso de pie lentamente y la mayoría se dieron cuenta del camino que hacia su maestra suplente. De un rápido movimiento le quitó el celular y miró la pantalla. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba copiando, sino jugando. Vio su examen y no tenía nada.

Nana se levantó y le quitaría el celular, pero Izanami puso su mano en su cabeza para detenerla y la otra mano levantada teniendo el celular lo más alejado de ella.

—Nenenenenenenenene—decía intentando alcanzarlo.

—Creo que ya habíamos hablado de tu problema con el celular—habló Izanami.

Izanami miró de reojo a los demás.

—Como podrán ver, el hecho de que ella sea algo mío, no quiere decir que tendré compasión con ella si hace algo no debido—informó Izanami—. Cuando llegué al salón todos brincaban de gusto porque su maestra no iba a venir e incluso cuando me vieron no les importó mi presencia hasta que les demostré que puedo ser igual o peor que su maestra y ella lo sabe—dijo eso ultimo viendo a Nana que aun quería quitarle el celular.

Un chico levantó la mano e Izanami le dio la palabra.

—Esto no tiene que ver con lo que pasa, pero no entendemos la pregunta nueve—dijo.

Izanami tomó la hoja de Nana y leyó la pregunta.

—¿Cuántos modos de tortura están permitidos en Japón? —leyó Izanami e hizo una mueca—. ¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? Esta es una pregunta de trampa y es un clásico de ella. Yo respondí a esa cuando estaba en la escuela y puse infinito, ¿les digo por qué? He visto infinidad de torturas de parte de ella, fue incorrecto y lo que... ¡Solo esta vez les daré una respuesta! No está permitido la tortura en Japón, es ilegal. Jamás me ganara bruja amargada... esa última no la ponga, se la puso mi esposo para molestarla, pero esa es la respuesta—sonrió sin quitar la mano de la cara de Nana qua aun luchaba por quitarle el celular—Ahora... regresen a su examen—dijo eso con seriedad.

Los chicos obedecieron rápidamente.

Izanami soltó a Nana, pero se llevó el celular.

—No te lo entregare hasta que termine la hora—le dijo Izanami.

Nana se sentó y empezó a jugar con su lápiz con una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo.

Izanami se sentó nuevamente y tomó la carpeta. Vio de reojo a los chicos y todos la observaban.

—¿Y ahora que?... ¡Regresen a sus exámenes! —les ordenó Izanami.

—Solamente queremos saber algo—habló un chico—. ¿Ha pensado en ser maestra?

Esa pregunta le sorprendió. Los trataba mal en los pocos minutos en el que ha estado con ellos y le preguntaban eso.

—¿Cómo por qué?

—Nos dio la respuesta a una pregunta, lo que quiere decir es que sabe de esto—contestó.

—Lo sé porque he trabajado años en esto, desde los quince años o bueno tenía diecisiete más bien—recordó—. Además, no quiero estar aguantando a niños, empezaría el día de mal humor.

—Siempre estás de mal humor—comentó Nana y se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Izanami le dio una mirada fuerte y ella tembló.

—No quiero dar clases—dejo en claro.

—Pues yo creo que si lo hará porque todos terminamos nuestros exámenes y queda una hora de clase y está prohibido salir antes de tiempo—dijo y todos levantaron su hoja.

Nana brincó sorprendida porque ella no lo había empezado.

Izanami sintió un nudo en la garganta y quería ahorcar a su madre y sus estúpidas reglas, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—¿Qué tema veían? —preguntó Izanami de mal modo.

—Bullying cibernético—contestó una chica.

—Bueno, al menos es algo que conozco—se levantó de su silla—. Si recuerdo la manera en que daba clases su maestra, sé por dónde empezar—Izanami miró a Nana que no dejaba de ver la hoja del examen con tristeza—. En el caso de su compañera, le quite el celular, pero no es la primera vez que le pasa, su papá se lo ha quitado en infinidad de veces y por supuesto se lo diré cuando lo vea.

Nana se deprimió aún más.

¿Alguna vez han insultado o maltratado a una persona por internet? —le preguntó Izanami—. No importa de que manera, si le han dicho groserías u opiniones sin fundamento y eso puede dañar a la persona, incluso si no los conocen. Criticados por cualquier cosa, historia, dibujos y eso es algo que su compañera vio y leyó de una chica americana que seguía en sus redes. Estuvo a punto de suicidarse por la baja autoestima que le provoco todos esos insultos y era por la forma en que dibujaba y sinceramente lo hacía bien. Yo intente suicidarme, pero no por eso, cada uno tienen sus razones. Siempre habrá personas que no estarán de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero es muy cruel que te dañen psicológicamente. Cuando se trata de eso, ¿Qué se hace? Estas materias se las dan a todos, pero en ustedes que dedicaran a los delitos cibernéticos, deben de saberlo, ¿Qué procede?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y eso hizo que Izanami suspirara.

—Es un delito, es fácil la respuesta, en el caso de que la chica cometió el suicidio, automáticamente son asesinos y procede, pero si la chica no murió que fue en este caso, eso será decisión de la corte.

—Ella hace bonitos dibujos—comentó Nana mostrando su tableta con un dibujo de aquella chica.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste la tableta?! —exclamó Izanami.

—Esta no me la quitaras—dejó en claro.

—No había escuchado ese caso—comentó un alumno.

—Es que ese caso sucedió hace años, los dibujos eran basados en una serie animada muy popular de aquel entonces—explicó Izanami.

Izanami volvió a ver más a fondo a un chico que tenía el libro abierto y parado sosteniéndose de la mesa de su escritorio, además de que escondía su cabeza. No era tonta, sabía lo que hacía. Se acercó a él lentamente y por un momento pensaba que comía, pero no. El chico estaba concentrado en su dibujo en donde no era tonta para saber que era su madre con dientes filosos que mostraba maldad, al igual que ella.

El chico sintió una presencia y volteó lentamente. Se puso nervioso porque Izanami le sonreía y extrañamente sintió parecido en su maestra.

Izanami tomó la hoja y se la llevó. Mostró la hoja a todos y sintieron lastima por su compañero.

—Pregunta, ¿Soy igual o peor de mala que su maestra?

—¿No se enojará con nuestra respuesta? —le preguntó un alumno.

Izanami lo miró feo y el brincó del susto.

—¡A lo que nos referimos es que usted es igual, pero ella nos da más miedo! —aclaró.

—A lo que se refiere es que usted es más calmada, entre comillas, claro—dijo una chica.

Aun así, a Izanami no le gustó los comentarios.

—Yo les diré algo... si fuera su maestra, ya estarían colgados en la ventana... ¡Oh por dios ya me estoy pareciendo a ella! —se asustó—. Pensándolo bien, tienen razón, debería dar clases para distraerme un rato y sacar toda mi furia por las desgracias que he pasado—se convenció.

—¡Eso daría más miedo! —exclamaron todos.

* * *

—Como a mi tía Akane se le complica esa hora, decidió darle esa clase a Izanami por lo que si, da clases en la escuela—terminó Emi.

—Eso no me lo había dicho, parece que no me dice todo.

—¿Y por qué a ti te debería decir todo? —preguntó Emi con una sonrisa, pero no de felicidad.

—No comiences, aquí no—le pidió en voz baja.

Se escuchó que se cerró una puerta y salió Izanami con Maru que estaba atrás de ella. Izanami estaba en vuelta en su cobija y tenía a la vista la cicatriz.

—Escuche unas voces molestas—dijo Izanami con mal humor.

—Tampoco es para tratarnos así—dijo Raku—. Solo vinimos porque estábamos preocupados por ti.

Emi asintió.

Izanami miró a Nana jugando con su carrito pequeño.

—Jamás pensé ver eso en mi vida, pobrecita—comentó Izanami.

—Yo no le dije que jugara con un carrito, ella lo está haciendo porque quiere—aclaró Maru.

—De cualquier manera, es triste esa escena—opinó Raku—. Oye, supe que das clases y eso es para que vean que ella no me cuenta todo.

Tocaron la puerta y a Izanami no le dio importancia que Maru fuera a abrir. Hasta que recordó que cierta persona venía y supuestamente ahora no estaría en casa y se puso en pánico.

—Por tu cara creo que no sabe tu otro problema, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Raku a Izanami.

—¿Qué problema? —preguntó Emi.

Emi también fue a la puerta y cuando abrió, lo dos chicos vieron que era Akane y Yasmina, pero la otra persona, no lo esperaba el chico.

—Ya recorde cuál es el problema—dijo Emi.

Izanami sintió la mirada.

—Debo de aclarar que es ella la que me sigue—dijo Izanami evitando que la vieran.

Yasmina y la otra Izanami se quedaron tiesas y sin poder parpadear. Akane no entendió porque se callaron, hasta que vio que su hija...

Izanami se dio cuenta del silencio y recordó que nada tapaba esa herida. La tapo con su mano, pero era tarde, ellas dos la habían visto. Con los demás ya había confianza, pero que otros se le quedaran viendo fijamente la incomodaba. La otra puso su mano en la misma mejilla al igual que ella.

—Parece que hay una manera muy clara para diferenciarlas—dijo Yasmina.


	40. 64

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _64._**

Después de que escuchó eso, Izanami se lanzó a su otra yo para golpearla, pero Emi y Maru la detuvieron. La otra chica gritó y se arrastró para esconderse atrás de Akane. Todos se sentaron en la alfombra y escuchaban la idea de Yasmina a excepción de Nana que seguía deprimida jugando con su carrito, aunque estaba dentro del grupito.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así—dijo Akane.

—Es que ya me está colmando mi paciencia—contestó Izanami queriendo agarrar a la otra Izanami—. Desde hace días debí haberme encargado de ti y esta vez si te golpeare.

—¡Ya lo hiciste el otro día!

—Te di una cachetada que es distinto.

—Sabía que se iba a poner así, entonces ella no ira, pero si iras con nosotros y de paso busques tus insectos exóticos—dijo Yasmina.

—No me convencerán de esa manera, no me importa esos dulces.

—¡Eres un demonio! —exclamó Izanami con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así—dijo Raku.

—¿Cómo no me pondré así? Ella no quiere dulces—siguió llorando.

—¡¿Por eso estas llorando?! —exclamó Yasmina.

Akane miró a Yasmina y ella entendió.

—A parte de eso, hay un problema—pidió Yasmina atención—. Yo regresé porque supe que Leah escapó y no solo eso, los líderes de cada mundo ya saben de la existencia del decadente y aún no están enterados de las piedras y créenme que si es necesario ir a destruirlas porque si se sabe esto, es el fin.

—El idiota de Masaru también nos dijo que debemos de ir caminando porque...

—No se puede usar magia en ese lugar—terminó Izanami.

—Si, ya me contó que ibas con él a buscar dulces exóticos—recordó Akane.

—Pero lo que estoy entendiendo es que...—interrumpió Raku— Ella quiere ir personalmente a buscar esa piedra porque quiere que el tío Ranma vea el esfuerzo y sacrificio que hizo por él y demostrarle lo importante que es él para ella.

Izanami del pasado asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pero el problema es que no quieres decir nada allá, por lo que tu ausencia seria sospechoso y por eso quieres que nuestra Izanami...

Emi no terminó porque Izanami quiso golpear nuevamente a la otra Izanami y esta última se escondió atrás de Akane.

—Ocupe tu lugar—terminó Raku.

—¡Eso ni lo pienses maldita niña mimada! ¡Yo no volveré ahí! ¡¿Te quedó claro?!

* * *

Emi entró al baño y le dio el paquete de extensiones a Izanami.

—Te ayudare a ponértela—dijo Emi.

—Yo no entiendo por qué estoy haciendo esto—decía Izanami apretando los dientes.

—Porque por dentro sigues teniendo un buen corazón y quieres ayudar a tu otra yo o también quieres hacer feliz a tu padre porque ahorita debe de estar brincando de felicidad porque hay una posible cura para su maldición—respondió mientras separaba su cabello para poner la primera cortina.

—En eso último es cierto, pero... Si no veo a mi papa convertido en chica no será él para mí—su imaginación comenzó.

—¿Ósea que no quieres que tu papá deje de convertirse en chica?

—Pues... Es divertido—sonrió.

—Que cruel—dijo Emi concentrada en su trabajo, pero recordó algo—. Oye Izanami, ¿No te has sentido enferma últimamente? Como no sé, por ejemplo, que estés mal del estómago.

—Sé a dónde vas y dile que no—respondió Izanami—. ¿Por qué le andas metiendo eso?

—Yo no se lo metí, él me preguntó. Solo qui...

Tocaron la puerta y Emi hizo una mueca.

—Pasa—dijo Izanami.

La otra Izanami entró y cerró la puerta.

—Al fin me dio gusto verte—dijo Izanami viendo a Emi.

—Chistosa, luego retomaremos esa platica.

—Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí y mi padre—agradeció haciendo reverencia.

Emi se detuvo y miraba el rostro de Izanami que era el mismo que tenía.

—Nunca pensé ver esa imagen en ti, Izanami—dijo Emi—. Siendo ¿Amable y educada?

—Por qué crees que no soporto verla.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la otra Izanami.

—Nada—contestaron ambas.

—Por eso eduque a Nana para que fuera responsable, amable, educada ante los demás y ser agradecida con quienes la ayudan o la reciban y siempre da regalitos cuando la reciben en un lugar—sonrió Izanami—. En fin...—chasqueó los dedos para que Izanami se acercara—Información. Quiero que me cuentes todo. Como te llevas con tu madre, como le hablas, al igual que Raiko, Ranma, tíos, primos, amigos, novio, en fin, todo tu alrededor. Dime cada detalle porque no quiero que sospechen que no soy tú.

Izanami asintió y comenzó a hablar.

* * *

No paso ni diez minutos y Ranma bajó rápidamente con su mochila de viaje. Akane solo pestañó, al igual que Yasmina.

—Se nota que quiere deshacerse de su maldición—dijo Yasmina.

—Es que no entiendes—habló Ranma con felicidad—. Por fin me podre bañar con Akane en verano.

—¡No era necesario esa confesión!

Después de un rato, Akane y los dos chicos tenían enfrente a todos los amigos de Raiko e Izanami.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero... Necesito de su ayuda—dijo Akane.

Uno de los chicos vio al de su lado y le dijo...

—Hoy es el fin del mundo.

Akane le quitó la mochila a Ranma y se la lanzó para golpearlo por su comentario.

—¡A lo que me refiero es que necesito su ayuda! —se quedó un momento en silencio—. Pero... Como Los Descendientes—le sonrió.

En la entrada, Raiko deslizaba la puerta para entrar en compañía de Kaede. Escucharon gritos y los chicos comenzaron a salir con felicidad y Raiko y Kaede no entendían lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Iremos al cuarto mundo—dijo uno que salía—. Los Descendientes están de vuelta.

—Iremos por dulces exóticos—dijo una chica que salía.

—Hay una cueva con muchos decadentes peligrosos—dijo otro que salía.

—Fue idea de Izanami—dijo otro que pasaba.

—La del pasado.

—Tu hermana ira al pasado para ocupar el lugar de la otra.

—¡Insectos exóticos!

—¡Después de dieciocho años tenemos una misión!

—¡Dulces exóticos!

El ultimo salió y ambos procesaban la información que les dijeron. Sonrieron y chocaron sus puños sin verse y en su mente no solamente era el regreso de ellos, sino de Izanami.

* * *

 _Evito mucho meterme en problemas._

Izanami caminaba por las calles pasando por los puestos de ropas mientras escuchaba la voz de su otra yo en su mente.

 _A lo que me contó la chica del primer mundo, tú eras muy contestona y no te dejabas. Evita eso porque yo no lo soy. Pienso que, si no lo puedes evitar, entonces hazlo, pero sin verte extraña o no ser algo normal en la Izanami que ellos conocen. Mi relación con mi madre es muy cercana, pero lo que he visto aquí es de la misma manera que la tuya, pero tampoco te confíes porque ella si es perversa y ríete cuando castiga a mi hermano porque si no, eso no es ser yo. Ya que habló de Raiko, no sé cómo eres con él, pero al ser tu gemelo obvio que son mejores amigos, aunque no habrá problema porque él sabe que eres la otra, al igual que Emi, Maru y Raku. Ya les dije el plan y ellos te ayudaran para cualquier cosa._

Llegó y se metió por la ventana de su habitación.

 _Se supone que ahorita estas indispuesta. A lo que escuche, mi mamá esta en casa y mis tíos llegan hoy de viaje y lo más probable es que mi tío Shun se salga del trabajo y venga con mi tío Usui para saber cómo estoy._

 _Me imagino porque yo era la adoración de ese Shun, por lo que pienso que lo es aún más contigo que el de aquí conmigo._

Izanami se puso su ropa para dormir.

 _Te falta tu padre._

 _No hay mucho que contar. Pero si él ve que no intentas algo para llamar su atención... Se dará cuenta de que algo te pasa, pero... ahí serás libre, trátalo como según tú debo tratarlo, pero con discreción por referirme a mi mamá... Aunque si me gustaría contarte algo que nadie sabe..._

Abrió su cobija, pero se quedó quieta un momento y terminó suspirando.

—Ahora si me siento que estoy encubierta.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo.

—La pared... No tengo mi baño propio, ¿Cómo hare para que nadie se dé cuenta del maquillaje que me pongo? También el pelo falso—dijo tocándose el cabello.

 _Por cierto, mi papá no está porque fue a visitar a los abuelos y regresara mañana. Así que tendrás tiempo de prepararte. Acostúmbrate a ellos y creo que podrás con mi papá._

Tocaron la puerta y se escondió debajo de la cobija.

—Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y escuchó que la cerró con seguro. Lo que significaba... Se quitó la cobija y era Raiko.

—Wow, has crecido mucho—dijo Izanami—. La última vez que te vi eras un bebé y te llevaba al parque de diversiones.

—Es un placer porque yo no me acuerdo de ti.

—Tengo un problema—señaló la pared—. No tengo baño, yo si lo tuve y tengo cabello falso.

—Lo único que podrías hacer es que salgas con una toalla envuelta.

—Pero hay otra cosa que tengo que ocultar y es en mi rostro.

—Ya veremos que hacemos.

Alguien intentaba abrir la puerta.

—¡¿Por qué la puerta está cerrada?!

Se escuchó la voz de Shun. Izanami y Raiko suspiraron.

—¿Lo dejo pasar?

—Dile que estoy dormida—contestó Izanami metiéndose debajo de la cobija.

Raiko caminó a la puerta y la abrió y él entró sin pedir permiso y corrió a ella.

—Tío, esta dormida. —dijo Raiko.

—¡No me importa!

—Es lo mismo que le dije, pero no me hizo caso—dijo Emi en voz baja—. ¿Ya es la otra?

Raiko asintió.

La agarró para sentarla y la abrazo. Aunque la cobija los separaba.

—Supe que estás enferma.

—No estoy enferma, no dormí anoche—le dejo en claro.

Shun sintió ese tono de voz como molestia, lo cual jamás le ha hablado así y dejo de abrazarla.

—Por un momento sentí a la otra—dijo en sus pensamientos.

Izanami no pudo evitar ese tono de voz y supo que la arruino y los otros chicos atragantaron.

—Es decir...—se quitó la cobija y lo vio. Pero al verlo se fue lo que le diría—Si quiero un abrazo.

Shun no espero y la abrazó y sintió algo extraño, como nostalgia. Izanami sonrió porque lo había extrañado. Quería al otro, pero le tenía otro cariño especial para él.

Emi quería llorar.

—Que lindo—dijo Emi.

—Pensé que te pondrías celosa—comentó Raiko viendo a su prima.

—Me contaron la historia y ella vendría siendo mi hermana mayor—dijo.

Shun se fue y cuando vieron que había bajado. Cerraron la puerta y Emi se acercó a Izanami y tomó su mano para moverla desde arriba hacia abajo con mucha velocidad.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Izanami. Mi nombre Emi y sé que soy tu prima, pero supe que relación tenías con papá por lo que eres mi hermana mayor—sonreía y hablaba con rapidez—. Ya les mandé mensaje a los chicos y vendrán más tarde para platicar entre los cinco y ver que plan tenemos para ayudar a Izanami para que tenga una buena relación con mi tío y Raku traerá botanas para convivir armoniosamente.

Izanami alzó una ceja, era igual que la otra.

—Tampoco te veo desde que eras bebé—solo dijo.

—¿Y era bonita?

—¿Has visto fotos de cuando eras bebé?

—Si.

—¿Te veías bonita?

—Si.

—Ahí está tu respuesta—sonrió Izanami.

Emi se separó de ella.

—¿Hay fruta para comer? —preguntó Izanami.

Los chicos se vieron y asintieron.

* * *

Los chicos bajaron y cuando estaba en el último escalón. Akane pasó, pero les daba la espalda a los chicos y hablaba por teléfono. Izanami se tensó porque estaba a pocos centímetros de la Akane que conoció primero a quien quiso o bueno... quiere. Aunque estando aquí y hacerse pasar por la otra es como si fuera una traición a su madre. Pero si la dejo, quiere decir que no le importa. Aun así, ese sentimiento estaba.

Emi y Raiko vieron como Izanami se quedó quieta y apretaba la agarradera de la escalera y estaban consciente de que será difícil para ella al principio.

Akane terminó la llamada y volteó a sentir la presencia de los chicos. Cuando Izanami vio a los ojos a Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Izanami, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, tampoco estaba enferma. Solo tenía sueño—contestó—. Solo que el tío Shun exagero.

—Es típico de él.

—Lo sé.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Si.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó Akane.

—Una manzana—sonrió.

—¿Una manzana? Es muy poco.

—Entonces tres manzanas—subió tres dedos sin borrar su sonrisa.

Akane se quedó extrañada, pero si eso quería.

Izanami llegó al salón y estaban casi todos.

—Buenos días, tíos.

—Buenos días, supimos que estás enferma—dijo Nabiki tomando su vaso de té.

—Mi tío exagera, solo no dormí y tenía sueño—respondió Izanami. Tanto tiempo lejos y se le olvido lo dramático que era.

—También hay yogurt por si quieres poner encima de la manzana picada—sugirió Akane.

—No, asi está bien, la quiero natural—dijo Izanami pasando a la cocina con cierto apuro.

Raiko y Emi la siguieron. Sin embargo, esa respuesta o más bien, ese tono de voz dejo pensativo a Usui.

En la cocina, Izanami tomó rápidamente la manzana y comenzó a morderla.

—Izanami si come frutas, pero no con esa desesperación—comentó Emi.

—Vamos a dejar dos cosas. Uno, no soy la otra por lo que no me gusta la comparación y hasta ahora entiendo a mi mamá cuando lo hacía con esta Akane. Dos, tengo más edad que la otra por lo que tengo más experiencia en la vida, ¿Les quedó claro?

—Si—dijeron ambos, aunque les quedo claro que ella era un poco dura.

—En fin, ¿Cuál es la idea? —preguntó Raiko—. Me imagino que tú tienes más imaginación que mi hermana.

Izanami se terminó su manzana y agarró otra, lo cual no paso desapercibido para los chicos.

—Mañana llega "papá" —hizo comillas con una mano, ya que en la otra tenía la manzana—, por lo que debo ver bien el terreno para que se me ocurra una idea porque lo dicho por Izanami o por ustedes no será suficiente porque miró las cosas de otra manera—le dio una tercera mordida.

—La vez pasada fue con una rebanada pastel de chocolate—recordó Raiko.

—Entonces será un pastel completo de chocolate—no había terminado su manzana e iba agarrar otra, pero ya no había—. ¿Qué les pasa solo compran dos manzanas?

—Si había tres, pero papá se comió una en la mañana—aclaró Raiko.

—Empezamos muy mal, Ranma Saotome—gruñó Izanami dándole una mordida a la fruta.

—Si, está bien—se escuchó la voz de Akane y esta entraba a la cocina—. Aquí te espero—colgó.

—¿Sucedió algo mamá? —preguntó Raiko.

—Tu abuelo tuvo un problema con tu papá, por lo que no se quedara y viene en camino.

Izanami le dio una mordida a su manzana con mucha lentitud, pero con una mirada seria.

—Ósea, se pelearon—dedujo Raiko.

—Así es—contestó Akane.

Al escuchar que se abría la puerta de entrada, Izanami apretó más la manzana sin quitarla de su boca. Pero solo recordar lo que hace y aunque fuera sorprendente, si le molestaba lo que Izanami sufre le daba valor y era hora de superar el mayor miedo que la tuvo sin dormir los primeros años y camino en dirección a la entrada.

Ranma entró con un suspiro. Siempre era lo mismo con su padre, pero era lo que merecía. Tenía suficientes problemas para estar aguantando sus idioteces. Dejo de pensar en eso y prestó atención a su entorno y miró a su hija viéndolo y teniendo una manzana en su boca.


	41. 65

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _65._**

Cuando Izanami llegó y lo vio que, por su mirada estaba pensativo, pudo calmarse porque no estaba tranquila, hasta temblaba. Pero lo que la tranquilizaba un poco era que no sabía que era la otra.

Él pensaba que esa mirada era extraña, pero no le quiso tomar importancia.

—Que mal lo que sucedió con el abuelo—habló Izanami sin dejar de morder esa manzana—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

La razón por la que habló era porque Akane se acercaba, al igual que Raiko y Emi.

—No sabía que todos estaban aquí, iré a saludar—dijo Ranma y entró ignorando completamente la pregunta de Izanami.

Izanami siguió mordiendo la manzana, pero con los ojos entrecerrados. No tenía ni un minuto enfrente y la hizo cabrear y lo decía en serio.

Akane se dio cuenta, pero al ver que seguía mordiendo la manzana quería decir que no le afectó mucho, por lo que no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Cuando Izanami se percató de que Akane se fue, chasqueó los dedos y señaló el piso para darles a entender que se acercaran.

—Vayan por el pastel—les ordenó.

—¿No iras? —preguntó Emi.

* * *

Raiko y Emi venían de regreso con el pastel. Raiko traía el pastel en la mano y Emi estaba irritada.

Ya estando en la entrada se encontraron con Raku, Maru y Aki que venía arriba de los hombros de Raku. Aki tenía 11 años, pero era tan pequeño que Raku podía tenerlo en sus hombros.

—Estupendo. Lo malo es que no me gusta mucho el chocolate—comentó Raku—. No habíamos invitado a Aki, pero supo por arte de magia que Izanami del futuro nos visita.

—El pastel no es para nosotros, es para el tío Ranma—dijo Emi.

—¿Y por qué ese tono? —preguntó Maru.

—Porque esta Izanami resulto una mandona—contestó molesta—Ustedes, traigan el pastel—imitó su voz y chasqueando los dedos—. No me compares con la otra porque somos diferentes y yo tengo más experiencia de vida que ustedes.

—Pues yo creo que esa experiencia no es muy distinta porque Izanami ya había usado el truco del pastel—dijo Raku.

—Izanami uso una rebanada. Ella quiere usar un pastel completo como experimento para saber en que terreno está pisando—explicó Raiko.

—Pero, aun así, no me agrada que sea mandona y... dura.

—Para mí eso está bien—dijo Raku.

Los otros dos chicos asintieron.

—Es lo que se ocupa, una mano dura para que mi tío la tome en serio y que sus indiferencias se conviertan en pelea y así tengan una bonita relación—dijo Aki.

—¿Eso no puede empeorar las cosas? —preguntó Emi.

—Yo creo que no porque... Seria divertido y conozco a mi papá—sonrió Raiko con cierta maldad.

—De cualquier manera...—le dio la espalda a la puerta—, no me gusta que me mande. Puedo que tenga buen corazón porque está ayudando a Izanami, pero yo no me dejo ante ella. El hecho de que ella sea mayor, no quiere decir que esa copia barata es superior a mí.

Emi no había sentido ni escuchado que la puerta se había abierto y supo que la había regado. Izanami estaba atrás de ella y escuchó todo.

—De hecho, mi copia barata es alguien que aún no nace, lo que me recuerda...

* * *

Izanami tenía enfrente a Nana y todos estaban por irse, pero se quedó un momento más en su casa para platicar con ella y darle indicaciones.

—Te dejo a cargo de todo. Ya sabes que hay comida para calentar, si se acaba te dejamos la tarjeta para que compres y nada de comida rápida, aprende a cocinar—le dijo.

—Pero, tú no sabes cocinar.

—Buen punto, en fin. En clases les deje temporalmente trabajos, pero ya vendrá una compañera de trabajo a darles clases y... ¡Rayos olvidaba ese detalle! El lunes llega mi copia barata. No le digas que estamos haciendo, ¡Y ahora si quiero que lo digas así! Dile que nos fuimos a un viaje de trabajo. Termina ahí ese mensaje. Si se entera de lo que estamos haciendo, se unirá y no me dejará en paz. Cuando llegue dile que el miércoles tiene su torneo de ajedrez y tiene que practicar y tú lo ayudaras en eso. Después el jueves tiene el de combate. También lo ayudaras, solo te pones los protectores en las manos y que esté dando golpes. El viernes tiene cita con el dentista y que no falte por nada del mundo al grupo porque es capaz de escapar por lo que lo amarraras e iras con él y que pase a tribuna, aunque se queje.

La chica asintió.

* * *

—Yo doy clases y si un alumno me dice eso... ¿Sabes que pasa?

—Le perdonas la vida por ser alguien de tu sangre—le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—No y tampoco haría lo que mi mamá haría en su lugar... Lo que hago es que olvido que es algo mío y lo trato como los otros.

—¿Segura que no harías lo que hace mi tía? —preguntó Aki—. Porque eso me diste a entender.

* * *

Ranma entró a la cocina por una manzana, pero se dio cuenta de que no había.

—Creo que me quedare con el antojo—se dijo Ranma.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?... No sabía que estaban todos, iré a saludar—dijo Akane imitando la voz de su hija y después la de él.

Ranma miró a Akane y pensó que pasaría desapercibido, pero no fue así.

—Vuelves a ignorar a Izanami aunque ella no lo resienta te mato a golpes y posiblemente piense en el divorcio—amenazó Akane.

—¡No es para tanto! —exclamó Ranma.

—Tú decides.

Akane salió de la cocina y los chicos la vieron salir y parece que se fue enojada, pero no le tomaron importancia. Izanami miró a Ranma y le sonrió.

—Como te gusto la rebanada de pastel que te compré el otro día, quise traerte el pastel completo para que...

—¿Cómo están chicos? —les preguntó Ranma ignorando por completo a Izanami.

—Ah... bien—respondió Aki.

Ahora entendía la desesperación de su otra yo, incluso pensó que fue dura con ella y más cuando le pego en varias ocasiones. Caminó a la barra, dejó el empaque y agarró un cuchillo grande. Emi se dio cuenta y agrandó los ojos.

—¡No hagas eso Izanami! —gritó Emi.

Todos prestaron atención y miraron a la chica que tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

—Solo agarré el cuchillo para cortar el pastel—aclaró Izanami.

Emi suspiró al igual que los otros, a excepción de Ranma que por un momento pensó lo mismo que Emi. Se comporto nuevamente así y era inevitable por más que no quería hacerlo.

Izanami abrió el empaque y antes de poner el cuchillo en el pastel dijo...

—Ya que todos están allá, vamos a repartir y el resto no lo llevamos a mi habitación—sugirió Izanami sonriéndole—. Ya me está doliendo las mejillas de tanto sonreír—gruñó en su mente.

—Pero pensé que el pastel era para mi tío—le recordó Raku.

—Bueno...—comenzó a partirlo a la mitad—, Él no lo quiso, así que no lo desperdiciaremos.

—Pero yo no te he respon...

—Me interrumpiste, ¿No? —le recordó Izanami tomando el pastel y viéndolo a los ojos.

—Al igual que tú la interrumpiste—sonrió Raku.

—Ya estamos a mano—le sonrió Izanami y con una voz alegre.

Izanami caminó a la salida completamente alegre y los chicos la siguieron. Ranma se quedó asombrado porque nunca le había hablado así.

Los chicos llegaron al salón e Izanami les dejo la mitad del pastel a sus tíos.

—Le compre un pastel a mi papá—habló Izanami—. Pero como él me lo rechazó, les dejo la mitad para que lo disfruten y la otra no la llevaremos a mi habitación para convivir—sonrió Izanami—. Solo que... No le den ninguna porción a mi papá, ¿sí?

No espero respuesta y se fue y los chicos la siguieron.

Akane y los demás se asombraron, hubo silencio hasta que Nabiki comenzó a reírse. Todos la vieron y fue seguido por Shun y después Akane. Solamente Usui se quedó nuevamente pensativo ante el comportamiento de Izanami.

* * *

—Ach... Al fin, odio sonreír más de dos veces al día—dijo Izanami sentándose en el suelo y masajeando sus mejillas.

—Me imagino—dijo Emi sentándose a su lado, pero después de que la vio de una manera no bonita, se alejó un poco.

—En fin, Izanami me dijo que si tenía una duda les preguntara y mi duda es que me espera para mañana en la escuela. Horario, actividades, etc... Rápido, hablen—chasqueó los dedos.

—Ya me estoy preocupando... Es peor que la tía Akane—dijo Emi con cierto miedo.

* * *

Ya en la cena, todos se habían ido a excepción de Aki y todos comían en silencio. Tenía que hacer un sacrificio porque estaba comiendo comida que hizo Ranma, aunque notaba algo diferente.

—Raiko, ¿Tú hiciste la comida? —preguntó Izanami.

—Si—respondió.

—Oh, que bueno—sonrió Izanami sin dejar de comer.

Ranma levantó la mirada al escuchar eso, y por primera vez le molesto algo que dijo su hija cuando jamás ha dicho algo que lo molestara.

Raiko quería reírse, puede ser mandona y especial, pero se divertía. Akane se sorprendió, pero se sentía mal porque quería reírse.

—Aki, ¿Te quedaras hoy? —preguntó Akane—. La verdad me da gusto porque casi no convives con nosotros.

—Si, quiero pasar un rato con los primos y sé que mañana llevara a sus alumnos a la oficina para mostrarles algo y quiero estar presente si no les molesta—contestó Aki.

—Para nada—dijo Akane.

—De paso, también me quedare para estar ayudándote en algunas cosas, mamá—dijo Izanami.

—Entonces, mañana te quedaras toda la tarde—dijo Ranma con cierta tristeza.

—Esa es la idea—sonrió Izanami.

Se olvido de la tristeza porque nuevamente ese comentario lo molesto. Pero fue aún más porque escuchó a su hijo y esposa aguantándose de la risa.

—Yo quiero ir a comprar algunas cosas mañana en la tarde...—dijo Raiko.

—Nada de eso, entrenaras mañana en la tarde así que la pasaras conmigo en casa—sentenció Ranma.

Izanami puso una mano en el hombro de Raiko.

—Pobre de ti—dijo Izanami.

Ya estaba a punto de explotar.

—Me imagino que es porque no comprara lo que quiere y no porque pasara la tarde conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ranma.

—No—respondió Izanami.

Ya estaba así de explotar, pero intentaba contenerse porque eso puede provocar su odio.

—Ya terminé—dijo Aki.

—Yo también, vamos arriba—dijo Izanami agarrando a Aki de la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo puso debajo de su brazo para ir a su habitación.

Hubo silencio hasta que habló Akane.

—Ha sido una cena agradable—sonrió Akane.

Ranma vio a Akane con una mirada dura porque para él no lo fue.

* * *

Cuando Akane entró a su habitación para prepararse para dormir, estaba Ranma en la orilla de la cama con los brazos cruzados y viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—Ha sido una cena agradable—dijo Ranma imitando su voz—. Para mí no—levantó la voz.

—No es para que te pongas así, ella estaba jugando no lo decía en serio—contestó Ranma con una sonrisa—. Tú eres el exagerado porque no estas acostumbrado a que te diga esas cosas.

—¡Claro que no porque ella no es así!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Nunca convives o pláticas con ella.

—Aunque no lo haga la conozco. Sé que es buena en clases...

—Porque también les das clases—le respondió.

—Le gusta la frambuesa y el color de ella...

—Porque la mayoría de su ropa y su cuarto es de ese mismo color.

—Se que le gusta la investigación y es su clase favorita...

—Porque la ves emocionada haciendo tarea en la mesa y siempre lo dice...

—Sé que anime y mangas le gusta...

—Raiko me contó que Emi te dio una lista para saber que regalo comprarle.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Pero me fijo en cada detalle que hace, sigue siendo mi hija! —explotó Ranma—. ¡Así que no me vengas diciendo que no la conozco y sé que ella no se comporta así con nadie!

Akane respiraba hondamente porque ya estaba a punto de explotar. Agarró sus almohadas y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Izanami agarró una toalla para desmaquillarse y al estar cerca de la parte donde estaba la cicatriz. Tocaron la puerta.

—Estupendo, ya no quiero seguir sonriendo—se dijo Izanami que ya no le estaba gustando esto—. Pase.

Cuando Izanami vio entrar a Akane con sus almohadas entró en pánico porque significaba que se había peleado con Ranma y dormiría con ella y no le gustaba dormirse con el maquillaje porque además era malo para su cara y podía quitarse en la noche porque no dura muchas horas y se daría cuenta de su marca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Izanami.

—No te molesta que venga a dormir aquí, ¿Verdad?... Otra vez.

Parece que era muy común.

—Bueno, no me molesta, pero... ¿Te peleaste con él por mi culpa? —preguntó Izanami.

—No—respondió—. Por culpa de él. Ya estoy harta de que sea así contigo.

—No es motivo para que te enojes, así es él ¿No? A mí no me importa—le contestó Izanami con un poco de seriedad.

Esa mirada nunca la había visto en Izanami, ni siquiera en la otra.

—¿Ya no te molesta?

—No—respondió con una voz seca.

Pensaba que tal vez Ranma tenía razón, ella no era así, ¿Qué está pasando?

Después de unos minutos, Akane ya estaba dormida y le daba la espalda a Izanami. Ella también lo hacía. Pero no entendía porque se sentía inquieta. Parecía que estuviera con una desconocida. Cuando vivía con sus padres, dormía muy seguido con ellos o con Raiko, incluso cuando se enojaba con Maru se iba con Nana y aun así no se sentía incomoda.

—¿Por qué me siento así? Como si no la conociera—pensaba Izanami—. Viví muchas cosas con ella hace años... ¿Sera que sea por eso? Dieciocho años son muchos años y todos pueden cambiar en ese lapso. Puede ser eso... ella ya es una desconocida para mí.

Cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir al escuchar la puerta y se sentó de golpe y era Ranma que abría con lentitud la puerta.

Ranma brincó del susto cuando Izanami se sentó.

—Perdón es que...

—Sé que es tu casa, pero primero se toca ¿No?

Ranma atragantó porque esa mirada nunca se la había hecho.

—Quería saber si Akane aún estaba despierta

Cerró la puerta y no entró. Eso hizo que Izanami se diera cuenta de que no venía a eso sino a verla dormida y de seguro a darle un beso, lo cual agradeció estar despierta. Se volvió a acostar y esperaba dormirse.

* * *

Izanami salió del baño y corrió lo más que pudo con la mano en la mejilla que era tapado con lo que sobraba de toalla, ya que al tener el pelo corto se lo enrollaba para que no se dieran cuenta. Logro entrar a la habitación, pero eso lo vio Akane que había salido de su habitación y fue extraño. Incluso se llevó la secadora cuando nunca la usa y además de que pudo haberla usado en el espejo del baño.

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto y bajó porque solo eran cosas sin importancia.

En la habitación, fue más primordial ponerse el maquillaje y después se quitó la toalla y uso la secadora de cabello enfrente de un espejo grande, pero en ese momento recordó que era el mismo espejo que había rompido aquella noche que quiso suicidarse. Bajó la mano donde tenía la secadora y la apagó. Después la otra donde tenía el cepillo y se miró. No con tristeza, ni felicidad, pero si había algo de tristeza.

—No me importa lo que hice... Pero ahora me estás dando un problema y todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ella—dijo—. Tengo que resistir un mes y espero que no se haga notorio porque... —se tocó el vientre—, ya casi serán cuatro meses. Debió llegar esa niña antes y así no tendría problemas, pero al menos tú eres el único que me haces compañía ahora.

No quiso pensar más y continuó con lo que hacía.

Izanami salió de la habitación y se sintió rara porque ahora tenía el uniforme de alumno y no el de maestra. Aunque le daba curiosidad que tan diferente era esta Akane a la otra. Al cerrar la puerta se topó con Ranma y ellos no dejaban de verse. Todavía no se acostumbraba a él porque lamentablemente si sabía diferenciarlos. Sentía esa angustia y temor de que descubra quien es y eso podía complicarse.

Ranma no se quitaba de la cabeza que había algo raro en ella. Esa mirada que le daba es diferente. Siempre le dio una mirada tierna, aunque a veces con tristeza por como la trataba. Pero esa le daba miedo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Izanami.

—Eh... no, nada—respondió Ranma—. Solo que... Lo que paso en la cena...

—¿Qué paso en la cena? —preguntó.

Nuevamente vio esa mirada inocente de ella, pero seguía teniendo esa sensación que lo inquietaba.

—No me veas así—interrumpió Izanami sus pensamientos—. Parece que me tuvieras miedo... Ni que te fuera a matar—dijo eso ultimo con una voz un poco grave y una mirada intimidante.


	42. 66

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _66._**

Nuevamente la voz de esa mujer estaba en su mente. Por culpa de ella, no de Izanami, hace que no se acerque a su hija y este pasando lo mismo.

—Tampoco te pongas así, estoy jugando—sonrió Izanami—. ¿Cómo sería capaz de hacerlo? Eres mi papá... —pasó por Ranma y tocó su hombro dándole palmadas leves—. Yo no te mataría ni en tus pesadillas.

Izanami bajó las escaleras.

—Si me matas en mis pesadillas—se dijo Ranma.

Ya en la mesa, todos desayunaban, pero cuando Izanami estaba por comer algas soltó los palillos, ya que el olor hizo que sintiera ganas de vomitar.

—¿Qué sucede Izanami? —preguntó Akane preocupada al ver que Izanami tenía su mano en la boca.

—Nada—respondió Izanami respirando con más calma.

—¿Te dio asco el alga? —preguntó Aki.

En esta ocasión, Ranma había hecho el desayuno, ¿Ahora le daba asco su comida? Eso le dio entender.

—El olerlo.

—Si te sientes mal no vayas a la escuela.

—Esto bien... No me quiero quedar en casa, me aburriré.

Ranma volvió a apretar los palillos, ¿En serio?

—Ya estoy bien, solo no comeré alga—dijo Izanami y continuó con el salmo, pero al olerlo, nuevamente sintió asco y ahora si se levantó y fue al baño.

Ranma comenzó a pegar la punta de los palillos en el plato una y otra vez.

—Ahora le da asco mi comida—dijo Ranma.

Todos miraron a Ranma.

—La verdad es que esta vez no lo habíamos visto por ese lado—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ranma rompió el plato al pegar más fuerte los palillos.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Akane entraba a la cocina y ahí estaba Izanami comiendo una banana y teniendo otra en la otra mano.

—¿Por qué tienes dos bananas? —preguntó Akane.

Izanami paso un pedazo por la garganta para responderle.

—Es que la vi y se me antojo—respondió Izanami y le dio otra mordida.

Akane miró el traste donde estaba la fruta y solo había una pera cuando ayer había traído varias frutas.

—También había un mango y a ti no te gusta el mango—dijo Akane señalando el traste donde había frutas.

—Ah, ese si no me lo comí—aclaró Izanami y salió de la cocina—. Nos vemos allá—se despidió con la boca llena y desapareció.

Akane quería quitarse de la cabeza que no pasaba nada. Pero cada vez sentía algo extraño en Izanami.

* * *

Akane estaba dando la clase en la oficina en donde todos estaban sentados arriba de escritorios, otros en las sillas y unos de pie. Izanami estaba encima de un escritorio y tenía en sus hombros a Aki, Raiko al lado izquierdo de ella y estaba de pie, Emi del lado derecho y estaba sentada en ese mismo escritorio, al lado de ella estaba Raku y por último Maru.

Shun y Usui estaban atrás pegados a la pared y solo observaban.

—Si hubiera sido Akane hubiera movido todo porque así están desparramados y no podrá ver quien está hablando—susurró Izanami.

—¿Cómo tú? —preguntó Emi.

Izanami la miró con una mirada dura y Emi se asustó y quiso llorar.

—Lamento que estén incomodos, pero no tuve tiempo para arreglar aquí—se disculpó Akane—. Como no conseguí a alguien que pudiera atender a unos, junte a sus compañeros de primero con los de tercero y espero que no se conozcan porque no me dejaran dar la clase.

—Jamás pensamos que la escucharíamos disculparse—dijo un alumno.

Akane se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado sin dejarle de sonreír.

—¿Quieres que me disculpe con tus compañeros por el trauma que les provocare al ver cómo te descuartizo dentro de esa celda para que nadie te salve? —preguntó Akane sin borrar su sonrisa y señalando la celda.

—¡No! —comenzó a llorar.

—Entonces, cállate—dijo Akane.

—Yo no pediría disculpas... lo hubiera hecho—dijo Izanami.

—No creo soportar el mes. Eres peor que un cólico menstrual—comentó Emi.

Izanami volvió a ver a Emi.

—¡Está bien, me calló! —sollozó Emi.

Akane se volvió a acercar a la pizarra.

—Con el paso del tiempo, la investigación policial va cambiando conforme las leyes se van estableciendo nuevas exigencias y así la demostración de los hechos son más confiables. Por lo que... la pregunta es, ¿Cuál es el proceso de investigación que se tiene que realizar?

—Qué es esa pregunta, debe de ir más a fondo antes de hacerla—dijeron Izanami y Shun al mismo tiempo.

Akane solo escuchó a Shun y cuando sus miradas se encontraron él brincó del susto.

—Ultimadamente, ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Akane.

—No hay nada que hacer y lo sabes, por eso mandaste a desayunar a los demás para que dejaran espacio—le recordó Shun.

—Ya que... ¿Y bien?

Hubo silencio.

—Pensé que te sabías la respuesta—le susurró Raiko a Izanami.

—La sé, pero no la contestare porque yo no soy alumna, soy suplente de una alumna—contestó.

—¿Entonces me das la respuesta?

—No. Presta atención—respondió Izanami.

Akane comenzó a molestarse porque nadie contestaba.

—Se nota que eres buena maestra—dijo Izanami.

Sin embargo, por el silencio se escuchó el comentario y todos la miraron.

—No lo pensé, ¿Verdad? —le preguntó a Emi.

—No, al menos que sea psíquica, pero si así lo hubiera sido ya sabría la respuesta, pero como no lo soy no pude dar la respuesta, en cambio si, lo hubiera...

—Cállate—le gruñó Izanami—. Odio que me des respuestas largas.

Izanami miró a Akane y ella no estaba muy feliz con el comentario. Akane estaba sorprendida porque no era así.

—Si piensas que no te tratare como los otros, estás equivocada, Izanami—le dejo en claro—. Así que darás la respuesta y espero que me convenza tu argumento—le sonrió amablemente.

—¡No intente ser amable porque no le queda! —comentó un alumno.

—¿Me estás retando? —preguntó Izanami con una sonrisa.

Ahora entendía lo que Ranma le decía, le está haciendo lo mismo y eso la estaba cabreando.

—¿Lo estás viendo como un reto? —preguntó Akane—. Ahorita no te haré nada, pero cuando lleguemos a casa...

—A ver, si fuera la maestra, separaría lo que es ser la maestra y ser la madre, así que no tiene fundamentos para regañarme o castigarme en casa, solo lo puede hacer en la escuela así que si quieres darme un castigo que sea ahora.

Raku le pidió que se acercaran los chicos.

—Oye, se supone que se debe comportar como la otra Izanami y no lo está haciendo—susurró Raku.

No dijeron nada los chicos.

—Quiere decir que piensa lo mismo que yo estoy pensando—sonrió Raku.

—Esto se está poniendo interesante—dijeron los chicos con cierta maldad.

Shun estaba sorprendido, pero Usui seguía pensando que había algo que no estaba bien.

—En ese caso, sé la maestra y que ellos respondan a la pregunta—sonrió Akane sentándose—. Ahora si, es un reto.

Izanami le sonrió y se puso de pie sin soltar a Aki. Al estar enfrente de ellos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Un policía no puede llegar al lugar diciendo lo que piensa o dar su opinión de lo que vio. Eso lo tiene que demostrar técnicamente y hacer un informe pericial con...

Raku levantó la mano.

—Con un análisis.

—¡Exacto! —contestó Izanami.

Akane dejo de sonreír, pero solo fue Raku, lo demás no respondieron.

—Puede servir para una prueba ante el tribunal y esas técnicas de análisis se realizan con...

Una alumna levantó la mano.

—Un requerimiento judicial.

—Correcto.

Akane se estaba preocupando.

—Y es ahí a donde nos lleva a la pregunta que dijo nuestra adorable maestra.

—¿Cuál es el proceso de investigación que se tiene que realizar? —preguntó Aki.

Emi levantó la mano.

—La protección del lugar de los hechos—respondió Emi—. Mi papá me llevaba ahí y me gustaba, aunque veía mucha sangre, pero eso no me...

—¿Qué te dije hace rato? —le recordó Izanami.

—Si, está bien—brincó del susto.

—Revisa y observa el sitio del suceso y evalúa la situación—dijo uno.

—Correcto

—Fija el lugar de los hechos.

—Correcto.

—Realiza el levantamiento de indicios.

Conforme iban contestando, Akane se estaba frustrando, era imposible lo que estaba viendo.

—Entre los diversos tipos de análisis a realizar está el averiguar si unas balas han sido disparadas por cierta pistola en concreto, si la firma de un cheque es falsa, alteraciones o falsificaciones de letras de cambio, recibos, talones bancarios, pasaportes, documentos de identidad, testamentos, papel moneda (billetes), etc. —terminó Izanami—. Y esa es la respuesta maestra—le sonrió a Akane.

Akane estaba impactada y no podía moverse.

—Lo que sucede es que debes de argumentar más antes de hacer la pregunta porque debes de alimentar su cerebro y así tendrán más energía y el hámster de su cerebro correrá más rápido—aconsejó Izanami teniendo su dedo señalando su sien.

No podía creer que su propia hija le esté dando consejos de cómo dar clases. La puso en ridículo. Por otro lado, Shun estaba a punto de reírse y Usui seguía pensando el porqué del comportamiento de Izanami.

* * *

Ya en la tarde, Ranma iba a subir, pero la puerta se abrió y era Izanami, lo cual lo asombró.

—Creí que hoy...

—Ella no quiso y me mando a casa para hacer la tarea de castigo que me dejo—dijo Izanami.

—¿Por qué?

—La hice enojar, pero creo que no te interesa, además no la haré.

—¿Cómo que no la harás? Y no digas que no me interesa.

—No la haré porque mi tarea de castigo es entrenar contigo—le sonrió y subió.

Cuando vio que desapareció apretó sus manos, simulando que la estaba ahorcando.

—No tuve tiempo para cocinar, así que pediré comida—le comentó alzando la voz para que la escuchara.

—Ay que bueno, espero que eso si no me de asco—le contestó.

Nuevamente apretaba sus manos.

—Pediré okonomiyaki—le dijo Ranma.

—Eso si no me dará asco—le dijo alegremente.

Agarró el jarrón y lo apretó, pero no lo rompía.

—Por cierto, te comiste toda la fruta—le dijo Ranma con un tono molesto.

—¿Y? Entonces compra más, ese es tu trabajo ¿No? De por si todos en la escuela dicen que eres un mantenido.

Ranma rompió el jarrón, pero el agua botó en su rostro y se convirtió en chica.

—No soy un mantenido, Izanami porque yo también trabajo en la escuela y es de ambos—dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

—Eso no lo sabía, eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Te veo todas las mañanas recibiendo dinero de mamá y eso me da entender lo contrario, ¿Qué imagen nos estas dando a mi hermano a mí? Das clases en el dojo, ¿Entonces? ¿No es suficiente para la comida? O es que... Te lo gastas en otras cosas.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Nada, solo que... Es muy extraño que mi mamá se vaya a dormir todas las noches conmigo, como leo muchos libros.

—Yo no engañó a tu mamá—le dejó en claro.

—¿Y quién dijo eso?

—Ese dinero también lo gasto en cosas de la casa, pero Akane solo me dio tres veces dinero en la mañana y era para hacer pagos—le explicó.

—Oh, ya veo.

Ranma sonrió porque ahora se disculpará como buena niña que era.

—Pobrecita de mi mamá, ya casi era libre—fue lo último que dijo y se escuchó que se cerró la puerta.

Ranma estaba haciendo coraje y apretaba las manos imaginando que ahorcaba a su hija.

* * *

Ranma golpeaba la pared del restaurante de Ukyo porque estaba molesto por los comentarios de su hija.

Mientras que Ukyo se estaba riendo de todo lo que había dicho Izanami.

—¡Deja de reírte porque no es chistoso! —exclamó Ranma señalándola con el dedo—. ¡Soy su padre y debe de respetarme y me dice todas esas cosas e incluso insinuó que engañaba a Akane y sintió pena porque está conmigo!

—Sabes, lo que me sorprende es que la ignoras cuando te habla o te consciente, pero cuando te ofende no la ignoras.

Fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta.

—Todo este tiempo intento llamar mi atención con regalos o halagos, pero cambio de táctica.

—Y le funciono—dijo Ukyo queriéndose reír nuevamente.

—¡No es chistoso! Eso si no se lo permitiré. Primero que nada, soy su padre y debe de respetarme.

—Sabes, también pienso que te comportas de la misma manera que lo hacías cuando la otra Izanami te hacía lo mismo—pensó Ukyo.

—Ella me hacía cabrear aún más de lo que estoy ahorita y es cierto que no me acercó a ella porque no quiero que me odie, pero no voy a permitir que se convierta en algo peor que Izanami porque no la podré aguantar y me refiero a que me moleste o me hagas bromas... no, no, no, señorita. Tiene razón Akane en que no le doy mano dura cuando se porta mal, ahora si lo haré y le dejare en claro de que soy su padre y me tiene que respetar—dijo con una mirada decidida y cómica.

* * *

Ranma llegó con la comida y Akane llegó al mismo tiempo.

—La verdad tenía antojo de un okonomiyaki—comentó Akane.

—Si, como tu hija—dijo de mal modo.

—¿Por qué estás así? ¿Además por qué estás convertida en chica?

—Pregúntale a tu hija que cosas me dijo y a ella le da gusto que le comprara comida en vez de comer la mía porque le da asco.

—Tal vez se sintió mal del estómago, no exageres.

—Ella me lo dijo.

Raiko bajó con una caja de cartón que mostraba la foto de una pistola de bengala.

—¿Y esa caja?

—Izanami lo compró y hace un momento lo abrió e iré a tirar la caja—contestó Raiko.

—¿Por qué compró una pistola de bengala? —preguntó Ranma.

—De hecho, se parece mucho a la que usaban los chicos para callar a sus amigos—recordó Akane.

—Lo único que vi es que al abrirla la cargó y ahora apunta a la pared que separa el cuarto de cajas con el de ella—comentó Raiko con naturalidad.

Ranma y Akane agrandaron los ojos y se miraron. Corrieron a las escaleras y Raiko sonrió porque esto se pondrá divertido.

Mientras en la habitación de Izanami, la chica se preparaba para apuntar su objetivo. Ya había movido muebles y todo, para no destruir nada, a excepción de la pared.

—Que recuerdos, por segunda vez lo haré—se decía Izanami—. Creo que, con esto, en cierta manera, la otra Izanami que desapareció hace años volvió a aparecer o bueno, por un momento porque eso no cambia las cosas—dijo eso ultimo con tristeza.

Escuchó pasos y sonrió. Se puso en posición y cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron se quedaron impactados. Movió todo y era lo que pensaban, rompería la pared, ¿Por qué?

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Akane.

—¿Qué no ves? Romperé la pared porque no tengo espacio y además quiero un baño para mi sola—contestó con normalidad y sin dejar de apuntar la pared—. Después se la daré a Raiko para que haga lo mismo en su habitación.

—¿Cuándo dije eso? —preguntó Raiko, pero después se puso a pensar—. O bueno yo también necesito un baño para mí solo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le gritó Akane—. Haces eso y te amarró y te sumerjo en el estanque... ¡Y lo mismo va para ti! —miró a Izanami—¡Suelta esa maldita pistola!

—Mmm... no—le sonrió.

—Nunca he hecho esto y pensaba que no lo haría... ¡Pero te voy a golpear! —gritó Akane, pero Ranma y Raiko la detuvieron antes de que lo hiciera.

—Izanami si quieres un baño, hay que hacerlo de la manera correcta y no con una pistola de bengala—le dijo Ranma amablemente.

—No te metas, mantenido—le contestó Izanami con una sonrisa—. Ya me está gustando este apodo—dijo en su mente.

—¡Ya me colmaste la paciencia! —gritó Ranma soltando a Akane para brincar a su hija, pero Raiko lo detuvo.

Raiko tenía en cada brazo a Ranma y Akane.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres mi atención?!

—¡Si fuera eso no me lo hubiera hecho en clase!

—Yo no tengo la culpa que no te des a explicar y me sorprende la verdad—comentó Izanami.

—¡Tú no eres así, ¿Qué te ocurre?!

Izanami se puso sería.

—Ya basta de que siempre deje que me lastimen, así que... —escondió sus ojos debajo de su fleco y le disparó a la pared, y lo hizo nuevamente hasta que fueron cuatro disparos.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron asombrados de que lo hiciera. Incluso recordaron a la otra.

—¿Qué esta sucediendo? —se preguntaron Ranma y Akane.


	43. 67

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _67._**

Ahora en la escuela, en el club de combate, estaba Izanami, Emi, Raku y Raiko. Veían a Ranma con un alumno e Izanami aún no podía acostumbrarse a Ranma, pero debía resistir un poco más porque estaba segura de que al final de mes ya no le afectaría, pero eso no quería decir que regresaría. Ya había hecho su vida allá y lo importante ahora era su familia. Pensaba en eso mientras tenía su mano en su vientre y lo hacía discretamente y se maldijo porque ya estaba un poco abultado, pero no tanto ya que era muy delgada. Puede que para los demás no se vea el bulto, pero para ella si. Sin embargo, sintió algo que no había sentido hasta ahora y por obvio sabía que era.

—Rayos, se movió—se dijo en voz baja.

—¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Emi.

—Nada—le sonrió.

—Muy bien chicos hay que continuar—habló Ranma—. Vengan ustedes dos—señaló a unos chicos.

Ellos se pusieron en modo de combate y empezaron, sin embargo, Ranma les decía que estaban en posiciones incorrectas. Ranma le explicaba cómo, pero ellos no entendían.

—Tienen que poner el pie izquierdo atrás y el otro adelante—habló Izanami—. Tu maestro debe de saber que eres surdo y por eso no puedes con la derecha.

Nuevamente empezaba, decía Ranma en su mente. Akane ya le contó lo que hizo, pero él no se dejará y no lo pondrá en ridículo. Una cosa era en casa ante su familia y otra en su grupo.

—Él otro compañero se lastimo la rodilla derecha, me di cuenta antes de venir y por eso no puede. Intenta usar la izquierda y si no, ve a enfermería para que te cheque—siguió Izanami—. Él maestro debe de haberse dado cuenta antes de comenzar, pero bueno—le sonrió a Ranma.

Lo que sucedió con Akane y ahora con él es que los otros se comportan con sus alumnos de diferente manera y eso se debe a la experiencia. De hecho, su mamá le dijo que primero debe de explicar más a fondo el tema antes de plantear una pregunta. Con su padre veía que hacía un chequeo a sus alumnos antes de empezar.

—Sinceramente papá, primero debes de preguntarles a todos antes de empezar o que primero vayamos con la enfermera para que dé su informe si nosotros estamos en condiciones de entrenar, como también nuestra alimentación porque no sabes hacerlo—le sonrió.

Los chicos querían reírse, pero intentaban no hacerlo. Raiko les pidió a Emi y Raku que se acercarán.

—Esto se pondrá aún más interesante—dijeron los tres con una sonrisa.

—Por eso lo grabare discretamente para mostrárselo a mi hermana—dijo Raiko sacando su celular.

—Izanami, ahorita estoy con ellos. Si tienes un problema lo hablamos después—le respondió Ranma.

—¿Estoy escuchando eso? —Izanami puso su mano atrás de su oreja—. No me ignoraste... Porque déjenme decirles a todos—miró a sus compañeros—, Que mi padre no toma en cuenta lo que le digo, incluso no me hace caso a mis preguntas y cambia de tema y no sé porque lo hace y después habla con la persona que está ahí o al lado de él.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —lo negó Ranma.

—¿Alguna vez me han visto hablar con él?

Los chicos lo negaron.

—¿Alguna vez lo han visto hablar con Raiko?

Los chicos asintieron.

—Con mi prima, mi amigo, mi novio sobre todo porque se supone que no le importa lo que haga o con quien esté—siguió Izanami.

—Con mamá es diferente porque todo el mundo ha visto como ellos se odian a muerte—agregó Raiko.

—¡¿También se odian?! —le preguntó Izanami asombrada.

—La verdad... —pusieron atención a un compañero—Siempre me había preguntado porque no los veía juntos, incluso podría creer que el maestro es el padrastro de Izanami, pero por su parecido obviamente está descartado.

—¿Padrastro? —se preguntó porque nunca lo había visto así.

—La verdad es que no entiendo que pasa, tal vez le hice algo de niña o simplemente no quería una niña y un niño si porque sería el heredero—dijo Izanami mirando intimidantemente a Ranma.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—Con el hecho de que te esté diciendo tus verdades no me ignoras porque bien pude haber opinado y me ignorarías para continuar con la clase, ¿No, Papá? O bueno, creo que no te importaría que te dijera... Ranma en lugar de papá, creo que eso no te importaría... ¿Verdad, Ranma?

En ese momento pensaba que era mejor que ella lo odiara, bueno si eso se lo estaba diciendo era porque lo odiaba.

—Se termino la clase—dijo Ranma sin dejar de ver a su hija.

Ella lo miraba con seriedad, pero sin verse enojada. Él debía pensar que estaba dolida por todo.

Raiko terminó de grabar y no se esperaba eso, ni siquiera Emi y Raku que estaban impactados por lo que paso. En verdad, esa Izanami veía la vida como una porquería. No sabían porqué, Izanami no les había contado nada de lo que paso anteriormente, pero era porque no les había preguntado. Algo paso entre ellos y querían saberlo.

—Vámonos—dijo Izanami dándose la vuelta y diciéndoles a los chicos.

—¡Izanami, tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

Izanami se detuvo.

—Tengo hambre chicos, ¿Qué se les antoja? —ignoró a Ranma.

—¡Te estoy hablando Izanami, no me ignores! —le gritó.

Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo.

—¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente? —le preguntó Izanami—. Hice muchas cosas por tener tu atención, ahora me toca a mí... Ranma.

Él ya no le dijo nada y vio como desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Ellos ya estaban lejos, pero ellos se detuvieron e Izanami se dio cuenta.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Izanami y se sintió incomoda por la mirada de tristeza que le daban.

—¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Emi.

—¿Tiene que ver con la relación de Izanami y mi papá? —preguntó Raiko.

Izanami no quería decirle.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa con Ranma... —habló Izanami—, No se acerca a Izanami porque teme que ella también lo odie.

—¿También? —preguntó Raku.

—Por eso soy así. Antes no me preocupaba por las cosas, era como la Izanami que conocen, solo que yo no me dejaba y hacia las cosas, aunque causara problemas con los demás. Incluso desesperaba a Akane. Créeme que si me hubieran conocido en ese entonces se divertirían. Ustedes, los otros extrañan eso. Sabes que hice contigo—miró a Raiko—. Lleve a tu hermana y a ti en compañía del Raku de mi época a un parque de diversiones y terminó con una pistola en tus manos y Ranma intentaba quitártela, al final tu otro yo te la quitó con un disparo que llegó a mi—sonrió—. También...—miró a Emi—, Tu papá me corrió de su casa porque le arruine una cita, Akane se fue conmigo porque también tuvo que ver en eso. Me encontré una tarjeta y llevé a Akane al infierno para pedirle a una muñeca siniestra para que se vengara de tu papá por lo que me hizo. Terminó en un hospital. En fin, hice muchas cosas. Pero no me acostumbraba a mi nueva vida y en mi mente solo había rabia porque creí que los de aquí me habían olvidado y Ranma me había quitado el cariño de Akane. Lo odie y quise matarlo y él no soporto eso porque a pesar de tener a la otra Izanami, él también me quería porque era su hija, pero me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde y por eso no regrese porque nada sería igual. No iba a soportar que todos me señalaran por lo que hice, Shun, Usui, Akane, en fin, todos.

—No creo que hubiera pasado eso, Izanami—dijo Emi—. La verdad hubiera sido divertido ver a una persona idéntica a ti y convivir con ellos.

—Fueron los peores meses, pude componerme y seguir, pero jamás lo superé. Y antes de que me digan que la solución es hablar con él, esa es la idea de estar aquí. Quiero superar mis miedos de estar enfrente de él. Ahora no lo siento porque piensa que soy la otra, pero... ¿Se imagina como todos me verán si saben que soy la Izanami que conocieron primero?

Raku estaba pensando en algo.

—Hay algo que no me está cuadrando.

—Creo que sé a que te refieres. Mi papá y este Ranma son casi iguales, si mi papá hubiera estado en el lugar de Ranma, habría hecho lo posible por quererla y evitar eso—contestó Izanami.

—Hay algo más—dijo Raiko—. Algo más paso por el comportamiento de mi papá.

Una persona que se había retirado en ese momento después de escuchar eso, sonreía.

—No pensé ser recordada todos estos años por él.

* * *

Akane estaba impactada por lo que su hijo le mostraba en el celular. Shun y Usui estaban atrás de ella y estaban igual. Raiko fue a la oficina de su mamá y sus tíos estaban con ella, por lo que quiso mostrárselo a los tres.

—Creo que... Fue lo que derramo el vaso para Izanami—dijo Shun.

—Izanami ha estado muy extraña, pero jamás pensé que ella pudiera sentir eso—habló Akane.

Akane estaba en lo correcto, porque Izanami le contó lo que había dicho su hermana antes de irse con los del futuro.

* * *

—Mi hermana jamás me lo había dicho—dijo Raiko estando en el cuarto de su hermana hablando con Izanami.

—Mientras Emi me arreglaba el cabello me lo dijo—decía Izanami—. Ella me estaba contando lo que era su alrededor para que no pudieran sospechar que era la otra. Al llegar al tema de Ranma, me dijo que muchas veces había querido ponerlo en evidencia enfrente de sus compañeros para que supieran lo que le hacía, incluso pensaba que no debía decirle papá, sino por su nombre porque si él no era el que era, no era su padre. Eso si, evite decirle que miraba más a su tío Shun como papá que a él. Hubiera sido peor.

—Yo por un momento pensé que...

—Yo no digo las cosas que no me incumbe, cuando estábamos ahí vi el momento para hacerlo. Aunque no lo creas, si me dolió ver su cara y ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice.

* * *

Akane le dio el teléfono a Raiko.

—Necesito hablar con ellos dos ¡Ahora! Así que llámalos, no me importa lo que estén haciendo—ordenó Akane.

Usui seguía pensando en lo que vio.

—Es imposible que estuviera pensando que es la otra Izanami porque ella no es así—dijo en su mente.

* * *

En el baño de hombres, Raiko hablaba con Izanami por teléfono.

—¿Te tardaras mucho? Mi papá ya está aquí.

—Si, ya casi voy en camino—dijo Izanami.

—Oye, sabes que en dos semanas será nuestros cumpleaños y pues... Mi papá ya le había comprado algo y trajo el regalo. Yo le había dicho lo que ella quería y te compró un bolso nuevo que tú querías y que usas a veces para llevar mangas y novelas que ya leíste y las vendes o cuando sales para llevar tu cartera y otras cosas, así que finge que te sorprendiste si te lo da. Izanami ya le tenía su regalo y esta en la parte de arriba del armario, si quieres llévatelo o tal vez después. Lo que a ti te convenga.

Izanami escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía.

* * *

En la oficina de Akane, Ranma le daba el regalo de Izanami a Akane.

—Quiero que tú se lo des—dijo Ranma.

—Eso no va a cambiar lo que paso—tomó el regalo.

—Lo sé—dijo Ranma con cierta molestia.

Akane miraba a Ranma y él se molestó por su mirada.

—No me veas así.

—Créeme que, si piensa que solo te regañare, no. Los dos están en problemas porque Izanami tampoco debió decirte todo eso enfrente de sus compañeros. Ya estoy harta de todo esto, Ranma. Hemos tenido este problema desde casi siempre, pero creo que comenzó esto en serio cuando Izanami cumplió catorce años.

—Ella no es la otra Izanami, ella no es la otra Izanami—se repetía Ranma.

—¡Así es! ¡Entiende! ¡Ella no es la otra Izanami! ¡Pero si sigue así, ahora si te odiara, no te matara, te odiara! ¡¿Qué necesito para que lo entiendas?! ¡Aprende a diferenciarlas como yo lo hago! ¡Me importa más la mía y debes de pensar en ella! ¡Olvídate de la otra, piensa que no existió, así como yo lo hago porque esa Izanami no existe para mí!

Atrás de la puerta, había escuchado Izanami y se sorprendió porque si le dolió.

—No entiendo por qué te duele si tú dijiste que ella era una desconocida para ti—pensó en su mente.

Agarró el teléfono y se alejó de la puerta y se pegó en una pared en la esquina de un pasillo para que no la vieran. Sin embargo, Usui la vio esconderse y se quedó quieto porque se dio cuenta de que tenía el teléfono.

—Que bueno que me contesta. Sin no estás sola, aléjate de todos necesito hablar contigo y no quiero que escuchen tus respuestas—dijo Izanami con una voz seria, pero mandona y chasqueando los dedos—. Ya estoy harta de estar aquí, así que te me regresas y yo me voy con ellos para buscar esa cosa... ¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya para que te jale de las orejas y te de una paliza que ahora si te dolerá? No, señorita, ya te dije que te falta mucho para ser como yo y tus amenazas no funcionan conmigo. Te lo he dicho millones de veces... —se quitó el teléfono de la oreja—, Maldita se atrevió a colgarme, pero si cumpliré mi amenaza, ella piensa que no lo haré.

Guardó el teléfono y se regresó, pero Usui se escondió para que no lo viera.

—Es imposible que sea la Izanami que yo crié—susurró.

Izanami tocó la puerta y Ranma se enderezó.

—Pasa—dijo Akane.

Izanami pasó y se sentó al lado de Ranma. No quería verlos, porque también Akane la hizo enojar con su comentario.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—No me hables así—le contestó Akane por la actitud de Izanami—. Entiendo que llegaras a esto, pero no es justificación por lo que hiciste.

—¿Sigues enojada por lo que te hice ayer? —preguntó Izanami.

—Me dejaste en ridículo, pero eso no es nada con lo que paso en la clase de combate—respondió Akane.

Izanami prefirió callarse porque de por si estaba molesta, no quería que saliera a la luz su verdadera identidad.

—Ahora si, ¿Dile por qué te comportas así con ella? —le exigió Akane a Ranma.

Ranma miró a Akane con asombro, ¿Quiere que le diga?

Izanami estaba sorprendida, la mencionaran.

—Bien, entonces yo lo haré—dijo Akane.

Akane comenzó a relatar todo e Izanami se molestaba aún más porque con solo recordar todo la ponía de mal genio. Al terminar, no cambio de emoción y solo miraba a Akane y de reojo a Ranma que evitaba verla por vergüenza.

—¿Quieren que les diga algo? —habló Izanami después de un rato de silencio—. No había entendido lo que escuche atrás de la puerta hace unos momentos.

—¿Nos escuchaste? —preguntó Akane con asombro.

—Pero ahora lo entendí, ¿Y quieren que les diga algo?... Si esa Izanami es igual que yo, en su lugar y si hubiera escuchado eso... Diría, que son una porquería—le dijo.

Ranma olvidó la vergüenza y agrandó los ojos, al igual que Akane.

—Obviamente yo no pienso eso de ustedes porque son mis padres. Simplemente que, duele que unas personas con las convivió y quiso, hagan que se imaginen que no existe o que intentan obligarse a olvidarla solo porque no regreso. Ella debió tener sus motivos, ¿No?... Y si pensaba intentar superar mis miedos y regresar con ustedes ahora mucho menos lo haré—dijo en su mente con mucho resentimiento—. Además... —miró a Ranma—, No es justificación, Ranma.

—¡Izanami!

Se levantó.

—Si quiere que le diga papá, que me demuestre que es mi padre—sentenció Izanami.

Izanami se dio la vuelta para salir, pero se detuvo un momento y vio negro.

—¡Izanami! —gritaron al verla caer.

Ranma se puso de rodillas para levantarla un poco y poner su cabeza en su regazo.

—¡Izanami despierta! —decía Ranma dándole palmadas leves en sus mejillas.

Akane se puso de rodillas y pasó un algodón con alcohol por su nariz para que despertara. Hasta que abrió los ojos lentamente.

—Izanami, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Akane muy preocupada.

—Me siento cansada—dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—Vamos a casa—dijo Ranma cargándola y Akane abrió la puerta para salir.

* * *

Akane cerró la puerta de la habitación después de dejar a Izanami dormida. Ranma estaba afuera al igual que Raiko.

—Creo que es mucho estrés para ella—dijo Akane.

—Es por mi culpa—dijo Ranma con tristeza.

—Mejor no hay que seguir con esto.

—Lo que importa es que mi hermana este bien, pero...

—Es cierto... No recordaba que mañana todos se van de campamento—dijo Akane.

—Yo tampoco me acordaba—dijo Raiko en su mente porque se les olvido decirle eso a Izanami.

—Pero con esto, ella no ira—decidió Ranma.

—Estoy de acuerdo—contestó Akane.

Raiko asintió.

El teléfono de Akane vibró y era un número desconocido.

—Hola—contestó.

—Supe lo que le paso a tu hija.

Akane agrandó los ojos al escuchar esa voz.

—Necesito hablar contigo con urgencia, estoy en tu oficina. Te espero—dijo y colgó.

Akane se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y nos dejaba de ver la pantalla.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Quién era?

Akane miró a Ranma.

—Era Yasmina.

Ranma se sorprendió, presentía que algo malo iba a suceder.


	44. 68

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _68._**

Akane entró y ahí la vio sentada tomando un vaso de té. Ella la miró y le sonrió, Akane se sintió inquieta por su presencia.

—Tampoco me veas así...—dijo Yasmina viendo como Akane se sentaba en su silla—, La otra no me vio de esa manera.

—¿Fuiste allá? —le preguntó Akane.

—Si y... me contaron lo que sucedió—comentó.

—¿Y viste a Izanami? —dijo con un poco emoción porque no sabía nada de ella.

—Si, pero... No es el tema que quiero hablar contigo Akane.

—Solo dime si ella está bien—le pidió.

—¿Aunque te mienta? —cuestionó Yasmina.

—¿Por qué?

—Deja de poner esa cara, todo está bien allá—mintió.

—¿A qué has venido?

Afuera Shun y Usui llegaban y se sorprendieron al ver a los gemelos que estaban viendo un cartel que estaba ahí.

—¿Ustedes? —habló Shun.

—¡Hola! —saludaron los chicos con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Usui.

—Vinimos acompañando a nuestra princesa—dijeron.

—¿Princesa? ¿Yasmina está aquí?

—Si—contestó Ranma que venía llegando—. Yo quiero saber por qué está aquí.

Los gemelos se vieron y dejaron de sonreír.

—Hay un problema muy serio y necesitamos la ayuda de todos—contestaron.

Akane y Yasmina salieron y al ver sus rostros, parecía que algo no estaba bien.

—Ya es tarde, mañana que se vayan nuestros hijos, nos reuniremos aquí—decretó Akane.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Shun.

—Lo que más temía la generala que ocurriera... Una guerra de dimensiones—contestó.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Izanami se despedía de Raiko en la puerta de su habitación.

—No creo que hubiera soportado un campamento a estas alturas, que bueno que no me dijeron—comentó Izanami—. Gracias y diles eso también a los demás.

—¿Podrás sola? —le preguntó Raiko.

—Si, no te preocupes—respondió.

Raiko la agarró y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No eres mi hermana, pero te quiero mucho—lloraba.

—Me estás asfixiando—se quejó Izanami.

* * *

Después de unas horas que se fue Raiko, Izanami baja para ir a la cocina por unas uvas que ya las tenía vista desde la mañana y el antojó era más fuerte. Pero al llegar al salón, se asustó con la presencia de Yasmina y los gemelos que estaba al lado de Akane, además de Ranma y sus tíos.

—Así que ella es Izanami—le sonrió Yasmina.

—Si, pero ya la habíamos vis...—Yasmina los pellizco para que se callaran.

—No sabía que había visitas y baje así—dijo Izanami refiriéndose a su ropa.

—No te preocupes, vi en peores condiciones a la otra—comentó con una sonrisa.

Izanami sonrió forzadamente, pero quería golpearla por ese comentario.

—¿Acaso vive en pobreza? —preguntó Shun con pánico.

Izanami rodó sus ojos y los demás solo entrecerraron los ojos.

—No, me refería a su pijama—aclaró y no impactada por lo estúpido que era.

—¿La viste? ¿Ella está bien? —preguntó Shun.

—Todo está bien allá—respondió—. Lo que me importa ahora es lo otro, dijiste que solo se fueran sus hijos iríamos a tu oficina para hablar de los detalles.

—¿Y no lo podemos hacer aquí? —preguntó Usui.

—De hecho, no—respondió—. También quiero que esté tu amiga Ukyo, Nabiki Tendo, la chica del cabello morado y su novio...

—¡A Xiam Pu no le hablo desde hace años! —exclamó Akane.

—Pues que mal porque la ocupamos... Todos los que se pueda, pero en fin vamos para explicar la situación.

—Pues si ocupamos a todos también a ellos, ¿No? —preguntó Akane refiriéndose a Izanami y los demás.

—Allá lo hablaremos y... —miró a Izanami—, Vete a cambiar, tú también. Entre más somos, mejor.

* * *

Todos estaban ahí, incluso Xiam Pu que no dejaba de ver a Akane y ella también. Ya no sentía enojo por ella, pero con el paso de los años había ido disminuido ese odio.

Ukyo tampoco la dejaba de ver porque a diferencia de Akane, ella la seguía odiando por lo que hizo.

—¿Por qué te ves joven al igual que Mousse? —preguntó Ukyo.

—También tú—dijo Akane dirigiéndose a Yasmina.

—Sé que es por la misma razón, pero lo diré más adelante.

—Mmm... si, yo creo que también lo sé—gruñó Serena porque ahora si mataría a su hermano.

Izanami estaba recargada en la pared más atrás cruzada de brazos. Sabía a que venía Yasmina y lo que planeaba es que mientras los otros están allá con su otra yo, los del pasado se encargarían del problema de Leah.

Usui la miraba discretamente porque ahora podía estar seguro de que era Izanami, pero esa mirada lo inquietaba, podía ver tristeza en sus ojos.

—Iré al punto—alzó la voz Yasmina para que pusieran atención—. Leah escapó y se encargó de que los líderes de los tres mundos que faltaban que no sabían de la existencia del decadente se enteraran de su existencia, fin del comunicado.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Que tenso el ambiente—opinó Yasmina.

—¿Cómo no va estarlo, si prácticamente les dijiste que es el fin del universo? —dijo Izanami.

Yasmina entrecerró los ojos mirándola atentamente. Si no fuera porque sustituye a la otra la hubiera golpeado.

—Era lo que más temía la generala y ahora que no está, va a ocurrir—dijo Shun.

—Aunque no se vea que está pasando algo, la situación es seria—dijo—. Aun no atacan, pero si he sabido que lo piensan hacer, así que nos adelantaremos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Shun.

—Iremos a cada uno y los enfrentaremos—sonrió.

—Cada uno tiene un líder y tiene sus habilidades—habló Serena—. Yo conocí al del segundo y el sexto hace poco, pero me imagino que si Leah esta libre, le quitó su lugar.

—Así es—confirmó Yasmina—. Afortunadamente esta de nuestro lado, de hecho, Akane lo conoce.

—¿Así? —dijo Akane con una mueca.

—El chico que estaba en silla de ruedas.

—Maximilian—recordó Akane.

Izanami se inquietó. Lo que le faltaba, no podía estar ahí. Prometió no volver a estar cerca de él.

—¿De dónde lo conoces? —preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

Akane recordó el primer beso que le dio a Ranma siendo una chica. No lo volvió hacer en esa condición, pero solo recordarlo le daba vergüenza.

—Eso no importa ahorita—sonrió con nervios.

—Como sea, ¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Shun.

—Si... de hecho, antes de comenzar a explicarles voy comentarles esto. La cuarta dimensión que es el hogar de origen de Serena, será el único al que ninguno de nosotros ira—informó—. La razón es que... Los del futuro están ahí en estos momentos por un asunto aparte de esto, pero que es urgente de tratar, por eso Masaru no estará aquí y estará con ellos. Sin embargo, no todos se fueron con ellos y antes de que reniegues, Ranma Saotome porque me contaron la historia completa de lo que paso en estos años, no les hagas una grosería—alzó la voz—. Así que reciban con gusto a nuestros invitados—sonrió—. Pasen—chasqueó los dedos.

Cuatro chicos entraron y cuando Shun la vio comenzó a llorar y corrió hacia Emi.

—¡Hija! —abrazó a Emi.

—¡Papá! —lloró Emi correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Oye, a mí no me chasques los dedos—le pidió Raku—. Solo a Izanami se lo permito.

—¿Y si en la dimensión al que iremos conozco al amor de mi vida? —le preguntó Yuki a su hermano.

—Yo lo dudo mucho—respondió Aki.

Ranma sintió vergüenza porque por su culpa no regresaron y esperaba que no estuvieran molestos con él.

—¿Y dónde está Izanami? Porque es obvio que viene con ustedes, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Akane con esperanzas.

Los cuatro chicos se quedaron en silencio.

—No viene con ustedes, ¿Verdad? —Akane se desilusiono.

Emi negó con la cabeza.

Izanami vio esa mirada. Ayer dijo que debía pensar que Izanami nunca existió, y se desilusiona por no verla, es absurdo.

Por otro lado, Ranma también tenía esperanzas, pero era obvio que no venía.

—Si a ella no le importamos, entonces no debemos esperanzarnos porque no le importa lo que pase con nosotros, ¿No?

—¿En serio piensas eso? —preguntó Yasmina—. Entonces, Aki que ellos lo resuelvan por si mismos y llévate todo.

—Así es—dijo Izanami en voz baja.

—¿Llevarse todo? —preguntó Shun.

Aki tenía en sus manos un cofre rectangular largo color rojo.

—Este cofre es un regalo de Izanami, Masaru y yo—confesó Aki—. Los tres trabajamos en esto durante diez años.

—¿Pero que es eso? —preguntó Akane.

—Sus armas—contestó Yasmina abriendo el cofre.

El interior estaban tres esferas pequeñas que eran de color amarillo brillante y están separados por números.

—La idea es que tres se dirijan a cada dimensión para pelear contra el líder de cada uno—explicaba Yasmina.

—Cada esfera es un artefacto de pelea y están separadas conforme al mundo en donde estarán—dijo Aki.

—Aquí va lo que hay en el cuarto mundo y Serena lo sabe.

—Adivino, esas esferas están hechas con el diamante de esa cueva, ¿No? —dijo Serena con una sonrisa forzada.

—Así es, es una fuente de energía parecida a la del decadente—confesó Yasmina—. Y es peligroso porque puedes matar con ello.

—Si se enteran los otros...

—Exactamente—interrumpió Yasmina a Usui.

—Esta idea se le ocurrió a Izanami hace unos años en caso de que pasara algo así—les contó Aki—. Ya saben cómo es Izanami, se adelanta a algunas cosas y llegan a ocurrir.

—La razón por la que mi papá, mis tíos y los descendientes fueron al cuarto mundo es para destruir ese diamante—explicó Emi.

—El decadente lo puede destruir, pero tiene que ser una persona pura porque como saben, el decadente solo cumple los deseos cuando en verdad lo desean y una persona pura siempre es sincera por lo que es más fácil que lo logren—agregó Serena—. Me imagino que fueron todos porque entre ellos debe de haber una persona pura.

—Esa es la idea—contestó Raku—. _Y otra, claro_ —dijo en sus pensamientos.

—Masaru trajo un diamante grande como una piedra y trabajamos en esto durante diez años, yo me encargue de la elaboración, Masaru de recolectar la información de cada mundo e Izanami diseño el tipo de arma que sería útil para luchar—explicó Aki.

—Yo no sabía eso—dijo Emi.

—Yo tampoco, y eso que estamos casi todo el día juntos porque somos pareja de trabajo—dijo Raku.

—Tú tampoco me lo dijiste—le reclamó Yuki a Aki.

—¿Tenía una razón para decírtelo?

—Que cruel.

—Bien, aquí tengo la lista de quien ira a cada uno—mostró Yasmina una hoja.

—A ver, ¿Por qué tú tienes que darnos ordenes? —se quejó Akane.

—Para tu información, tu otra yo fue quien hizo esta lista—aclaró.

* * *

—Está es la lista—le mostró Akane a Yasmina.

Unas horas antes de irse, ellas dos estaban en la oficina de Akane, planeando lo que se haría.

—Me sorprende que Izanami se vaya con Akane cuando debería arreglar su asunto con Ranma porque esto tardara—comentó Yasmina.

—Si se va con Akane, ella puede ablandar el corazón de Izanami. Si ella le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho Ranma en estos años o como se ha sentido con respecto a ella, se podrá animar a presentarse como ella y superar sus miedos.

Akane le dio otra hoja.

—¿Y esta otra?

* * *

—Bien, diré los nombres. En el primer mundo que es el mio será Ranma y...

Akane le pegó con una silla en una cabeza.

—Quiero ver si es correcta—le pidió Akane.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Yasmina con una bola en el centro de su cabeza—. Además, Ukyo ira con nosotros. En fin, segundo mundo, Emi, Raku y...

Se escuchó una respiración agitada y era Ryoga que llegaba cansado y feliz de haber llegado a tiempo.

—Llegaste a tiempo porque te iras al segundo mundo, además... ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? Todos conservaron su juventud—dijo Yasmina viendo que Ryoga también lo había hecho.

—No queríamos estar disparejos—se justificó Akane.

—En fin, aquí también se quedarán personas. Shun, Usui, Mousse y Nabiki se quedarán aquí—dijo Yasmina

—¡Pero yo no me quiero separar de mi esposa! —lloraba Mousse viendo una maseta.

—Pues te aguantas—contestó—. Cuarto mundo, ya saben, Akane del futuro y los demás. Quinto mundo, Xiam Pu, Aki y Yuki.

—Estupendo—sonrió Aki porque sabía cuál era la habilidad de la líder.

—Por ultimo, los que quedan.

Izanami se maldijo porque ira al sexto y vera a Maximilian.

—Akane, Izanami y Serena.

Akane miró a Izanami.

—Al menos te iras conmigo—sonrió Akane aliviada porque no sabía si su hija podría cuidarse por si misma en una situación así.

Ranma también sintió aliviado porque su hija estará con Akane. Pero eso la alejaría de él y debía luchar para que ella lo vuelva a ver como su padre.

Raku bostezó.

—Que aburrido, mejor ponemos algo de entretenimiento—sacó su celular con una sonrisa.

* * *

En el futuro, los alumnos de la escuela se encontraban en sus respectivos clubs y en el de ajedrez, dos chicos tenían una partida y dos chicas observaban.

—Se ve tan lindo concentrado—suspiró una de ellas.

—Si—estuvo de acuerdo su compañera.

Aquel chico que miraban era un chico de quince años piel blanca, cabello corto rubio que tenía un abultado fleco de lado bastante largo y lacio y que casi tapaba su ojo izquierdo color azul. Estaba completamente concentrado y sabía que estaba a punto de ganar.

—Y se mira aún más guapo desde que se tiño el cabello.

—Por eso es el chico malo de la escuela a pesar de ser muy listo.

El celular del chico vibró y al escucharlo hizo su siguiente jugada ganando el juego.

—¡Nuevamente me ganaste Ryota! —lloró el chico.

Ryota agarró su celular y leyó el mensaje. Se levantó de su silla y salió del salón. Se pegó a la pared y respiró hondamente como se lo dice su mamá, pero esta vez era imposible y gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo.

Adentró las chicas se le escurría una gota de sudor.

—Pero también es el neurótico de la escuela—dijo una.

En los pasillos Ryota corría hasta llegar al nivel medio superior a buscar a una persona.

Nana estaba afuera de su salón concentrada en su celular como era casi siempre. Hasta que sintió una fuerza que la jaló y se la llevó. Se preguntaba por qué ahora le dio un ataque de ira.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nana.

* * *

—Muy bien, explicare... Mi mundo que es el primero, tenemos poderes mentales. Durante estos años nos hemos civilizado más y es casi igual que este mundo. El problema es que mi reino está en guerra con el de mi hermano y él es nuestro enemigo. El segundo, seré clara, existen las hadas, ogros y sirenas.

—¡Que genial! —brincó de gusto Emi.

—Pues ni tanto porque hay hadas carnívoras—le comentó Yasmina.

—¡Ah! —gritó.

—Además, hay espíritus y el líder podía considerarse una deidad. No se confíen, Eros puede verse tranquilo, pero no lo es. —después se dirigió a Shun—. Aquí si hay algún problema, ustedes se encargaran. Quinto mundo, Alina es un genio en la tecnología. En ese mundo todos dependen de ella y tiene sus ayudantes que son robots con armas.

—Es el lugar perfecto para ti, hermano—comentó Yuki.

—El sexto mundo, ya saben cuál es el poder de ese mundo, Lacus. Ellos dependen de la magia. El mundo de ellos también es similar a este, aunque un poco más avanzado.

—Está bien—dijo Akane.

—Entonces, si todos están de acuerdo es hora de...

—Esperen—pidió atención Raku.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Quiero platicar de algo con ustedes. Como saben, los descendientes somos la segunda generación de los decadentes, pero ellos han hecho su vida obviamente y tienen a sus hijos. Por ende, hay una segunda generación de los descendientes, aunque no lo ejercen y son un total de diez... _próximamente 11_ —dijo eso último en su mente—. Saben que los patitos siempre siguen a la mamá pato, y pues Izanami ha criado a patitos. Así que, quise un poco de diversión y pues... Dos de la segunda generación de los descendientes nos acompañaran y pues ya saben... Uno de esos patitos es considerado... la copia barata de Izanami—sonrió con maldad.

Izanami tembló de miedo y quería descuartizar a Raku por lo que acaba de hacer.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! —le gritó Emi.

Se escuchó un grito que iba aumentando en volumen conforme se acercaba. Hasta que Nana y Ryota aparecieron enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo, todos prestaron más atención a Nana por el parecido con Maru.

Ryota respiraba agitadamente, mientras que Nana estaba tranquila sin soltar la mano de Ryota.

—¡¿Cómo pensaron irse sin mí?! —exigió Ryota.

—La chica...—intentaba hablar Akane por lo que veía—, se parece a Maru.

—Y el chico... Tiene cierto parecido en gestos a Akane—dijo Ranma sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Les presento a los patitos de Izanami—dijo Raku comenzando a reírse.

—¡¿Son hijos de Izanami?! —dedujeron todos al decir que eran patitos de Izanami.

Raku no dejaba de reírse, mientras que Izanami se pegaba la cabeza con la pared y al estar todos impresionados no se daban cuenta de su estado psicológico.

* * *

 _ **Pues... que les digo con eso último. Paso un mes exacto desde que actualicé y pues el siguiente puede que tardé un poco porque la próxima debe de haber acción. Tengo una cuenta en Wattpad y ahí pueden encontrar historias extras de esta historia que no se agregaron en la trama por si quieren pasar por ahí. Estoy igual como AkaneSayumi. Me despido. Saludos.**_


	45. 69

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 _ **69.**_

—¡¿Son hijos de Izanami?! —dedujeron todos al decir que eran patitos de Izanami.

Raku no dejaba de reírse, mientras que Izanami se pegaba la cabeza con la pared y al estar todos impresionados no se daban cuenta de su estado psicológico.

—Mis patitos—sollozaba Izanami.

Ryota soltó a Nana, pero la agarró de los hombros.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Porque obviamente mamá pato te lo dijo—le reclamó a Nana.

—¿Sabes? El escucharte me hace pensar que deberíamos de dejar de decirle así—analizaba.

Raku seguía riéndose hasta que Emi lo golpeó varias veces agarrando una silla.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —exclamó Emi sin dejar de pegarle—. Si Izanami estuviera aquí te colgaría de un edificio.

—No, yo creo que Izanami tiene más imaginación—comentó Aki.

Ryota se acercó a una pared y comenzó a pegarse con la cabeza una y otra vez.

—Ya le está dando un ataque de ira—dijo Yuki con tranquilidad—. Pensé que lo tomaría peor.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto peor que eso?! —exclamó Shun.

Raku se puso de pie y se enderezó.

—Les explicare el asunto para dejar en claro esto—habló Raku—. Ryota es hijo de Raiko y Kaede. Tiene quince años y es un chico muy inteligente. Es bueno en artes marciales, matemáticas, ajedrez y recientemente fue a un torneo nacional en donde salió victorioso. Es bueno en todo lo que se propone. Incluso casi supera la inteligencia de Aki, aunque a él no le interesa el ambiente tecnológico. Lo único malo es que tiene un problema de neurosis igual o peor que el de la tía Akane. Afortunadamente Izanami no ha llegado a eso, aunque...

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —exclamó Akane furiosa tomando del cuello de la camisa de Raku—. ¡Yo no soy una neurótica!

Hubo silencio, solo se escuchaba el golpe de Ryota.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Creen que soy una neurótica?! —les gritó a todos.

—Tía, ¿Le cuento algo? —prestaron atención a Yuki—. Mi tío se molestó tanto con mi tía, al igual que Kaede con Ryota y Maru con Izanami que llegaron a un límite por lo que tomaron cartas en el asunto.

Izanami comenzaba a sentir vergüenza porque sabía lo que él les contara.

* * *

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Akane e iba a matar a Ryota.

Ryota corrió por toda la cocina, pero Kaede agarró a Ryota que pataleaba y Ranma a Akane.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me las pagara por malcriado! —dijo Akane queriendo soltarse de Ranma.

—¡Cállate vieja! —le contestó Ryota.

—¡Ahh!

—¡Suficiente! ¡No nos dejan otra opción! —exclamaron Ranma y Kaede.

* * *

—Queremos darle la bienvenida a tres nuevos integrantes a nuestro grupo de Neuróticos Anónimos—dijo una mujer joven en una tribuna.

El lugar era pequeño, había tres sillas en cuatro filas y enfrente estaba una mesa y al lado izquierdo una tribuna.

—¿Tú también? —le preguntó Akane a Izanami que estaba al lado de Ryota que estaba en medio de ellas.

—Maru aprovechó que iban a venir para obligarme a estar aquí—contestó Izanami con molestia y cruzada de brazos—. Estúpido.

—Ayer me dijiste que _estúpido_ es una mala palabra—le recordó Ryota.

—Cállate—gruñó Izanami.

—Es por su bien—dijo Ranma que estaba atrás de ellos.

—En ese caso también debió quedarse, es igual o peor que yo—comentó Akane.

—Claro que no, él es tranquilo—contestó Ranma.

—Si, muy tranquilo—dijeron los tres chicos con sarcasmo.

—¿Alguno de ustedes quieren pasar a platicar su experiencia? —les preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa a Akane, Ryota e Izanami.

Izanami empujó a Ryota para que se pusiera de pie.

—Estupendo—dijo la joven.

—¡No pasare! —se negó Ryota.

—Si pasaras—le dijo Izanami con una voz dura.

—Si, está bien—aceptó por miedo a Izanami.

El chico pasó a tribuna y estaba enfrente de diez personas contando a Ranma y las chicas.

—Mi nombre es Ryota y... soy neurótico—se presentó.

—¡Animo! —dijeron todos.

—¡¿Qué animo ni que nada?! ¡Me trajeron a la fuerza! —gritó Ryota.

Izanami le dio una mirada dura y él se enderezó.

—Yo estoy aquí porque desde muy pequeño tengo problemas de ira—comenzó a relatar—. Desde lo seis años he tomado medicamento para controlarla, incluso comencé a ir a actividades para distraerme, pero era la misma. En terapias, mi terapeuta me pregunto si había alguien en la familia parecido a mí y recordé que... Una vez jugaba a las escondidas y me perdí y llegue afuera del cuarto de interrogatorios, escuche a mi abuela gritando como loca con golpes y... —comenzó a temblar—, Solo recordarlo... Fue cuando me dijo mi terapeuta que quien tiene la culpa de mi problema era mi abuela.

—¡¿Cómo que tu abuela?! —gritó Akane poniéndose de pie y Ranma la detuvo porque iba a golpearlo.

—¡Así es! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de mis desgracias! —señaló Ryota—. Me traumaste de niño y por eso soy... soy así—comenzó a llorar como niño chiquito.

Izanami solo miraba y le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? No soy neurótica. Jamás me comportó de esa manera—se decía.

Alguien tocó su hombro y ella volteó y era una señora que le señalaba un cuadro donde había diferentes caras y el verdadero significado de la palabra _Neurótico_. Había ira, ansiedad, depresión, miedo, padecer insomnio, perder sus ambiciones de superación y entre otras. En las máscaras estaba Ira, ansiedad, temor, preocupación, celos, resentimientos y conmiseración.

Izanami se quedó pensativa porque era cierto. Lo que significaba es que no necesariamente tenías que comportarte como loca, con solo tener depresión y problemas para socializar, ya era ser una neurótica. Salió de sus pensamientos y vio que su mamá y Ryota seguían discutiendo.

—Ustedes dos, ya cálmense—les dijo Izanami—. Ryota si no seguirás hablando, siéntate—le chasqueó los dedos.

Ryota obedeció rápidamente y se sentó a su lado.

—Yo pasaré—dijo Izanami poniéndose de pie.

* * *

—Desde entonces, los tres van a ese grupo—terminó Yuki.

—¿Y está cerca? —preguntó Ranma—. Porque si Akane va de una vez to...

Akane le pegó un escritorio.

—No lo necesito—dejó en claro Akane.

—En fin, él es Ryota—sonrió Raku.

Nana sacó su celular y se sentó en una banca que estaba ahí sin importar el escándalo de Ryota.

—¡Oye ¿Qué haces con el celular en la mano?! —exclamó Izanami señalando a Nana.

Sin embargo, a excepción de Emi y los demás, los del pasado la miraban e Izanami todavía tenía el dedo señalándola y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lo peor de todo es que Nana no hizo caso y siguió mirando y tocando la pantalla de su celular.

—Porque... —se enderezó y sonrió—, ¿Acaso hay señal de sus celulares aquí? Se supone que son más avanzados.

Yuki sacó su celular.

—Si—respondió—. Qué curioso porque Izanami así le gri...

No terminó porque Aki le dio una patada.

Ranma miró a Nana.

—Bueno, ella si se parece a Maru, ella si es hija de Izanami —dijo Ranma.

Raku comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

—Es linda, ¿No? —dijo Raku—. Pero, lamento decepcionarlos a todos porque no, no lo es. Ella es hermana de Maru, pero pasa mucho tiempo con Izanami, por lo que todo mundo podría creer que lo es.

—¿Es mi hija? ¡Que hermosa! —dijo Serena maravillada—. Siempre quise tener una hija, pero no había alguien con quien tenerla.

Raku comenzó a reírse nuevamente, pero solo fue tres segundos.

—Evitaremos el tema del segundo pecador por el momento—dijo con seriedad—. Pero... —comenzó a reírse nuevamente—, Hay un motivo principal para la existencia de Nana...

* * *

—Están hermosa—decía Izanami con una sonrisa teniendo en brazos a Nana que estaba recién nacida.

Estaban en el cuarto de hospital y Serena sonreía estando sentada en su cama. Maru estaba sentado en un sillón leyendo una revista.

—¿Oye no te acercaras? —le preguntó Izanami a Maru.

—Ya la vi—le contestó.

—Pero debes de convivir con ella—dijo Serena—. Cómo aprenderás cuando tengas a tu hijo.

Izanami y Maru se vieron y luego a Serena.

—Mamá, ¿Tuviste a Nana porque querías o porque pensabas que con su nacimiento nos animarías para que tuviéramos uno?

Serena se quedó sería un momento y pestañaba cada segundo.

—¿Y funciono? —les preguntó

Izanami y Maru rodaron los ojos.

* * *

A todos se les escurrió una gota de sudor a excepción de Serena.

—Es que... La verdad es que creo que a mi hijo no le gusta los niños y pensé que... Podría usar esa opción—se justificó Serena.

—Prosigo... —continuó Raku—. Ella pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Izanami y Maru y es que la tía Serena tiene un trabajo en donde tiene que viajar mucho con su hermano y el tío Usui, entonces ella se queda mucho tiempo con ellos en casa. Tía Serena viene una vez al mes y se queda cinco días con la familia. Así que Izanami es la segunda mamá de Nana por lo que la ha criado, iba a eventos de su escuela, parque de diversiones, aunque se quejara, ir de compras, en fin, muchas cosas.

—Bueno... —comenzó a sonreír Akane con burla—, Siempre he dicho y creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo—intentaba no reírse—. Izanami es un demonio, por lo que a ella no la veo capaz de cuidar a un niño y la verdad no puedo creerte en eso porque—quería reírse—, ella... la dejaría descuidada y además no conoce el valor de la responsabilidad para lograrlo. Así que me sorprende que ella se vea intacta.

Izanami miró a Akane con un rostro duro.

— _Maldita neurótica. Gran ejemplo es, ¿Verdad? Si a la niña la tiene bien mimada_ —se enojó.

—Además...—habló Ranma de la misma manera que Akane—, Me da pena la pobre, lo que tuvo que pasar al lado de Izanami.

Izanami miró ahora a Ranma.

— _Gran ejemplo, mantenido. La niña mimada sí que me da pena a como la tratas_ —dijo Izanami en sus pensamientos.

Yasmina, Emi, Yuki y Aki se sentían mal por Izanami porque eso era una ofensa. Si tan solo supieran que es todo lo contrario.

Nana ignoraba todos los comentarios por estar en su celular.

—En cierto—recordó Nana algo y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a Ryota—. Ryota, me das la caja de chocolates—le pidió.

Ryota dejó de pegarse y sacó la caja de su maletín de la escuela.

—Aquí tienes—se la dio con una sonrisa.

Después de eso volvió a pegarse sucesivamente con la pared.

Caminó con la caja hasta estar en medio de todos.

—Para mí todos ustedes son caras conocidas, pero para ustedes soy una persona nueva y Ryota y yo queremos darles las gracias por este recibimiento y como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento... —comenzó a ir uno por uno a darle una bolsa de tela transparente color guinda con chocolates en bola—, Queremos darles este regalo, aunque sea pequeño, pero con mucho cariño—. Al llegar a Izanami se quedó un momento tocando su mano y la miró a los ojos y siguió, hasta terminar con Yasmina—. Cuando llegó a un lugar nuevo, debo de ser amable y agradecida por su recibimiento. Eso es algo que mamá pato me enseñó desde muy pequeña, gracias—hizo reverencia dando por terminada sus palabras.

A todos a excepción de Yasmina y los del futuro les cayó un rayo por atrás sin poder procesar lo que paso.

Raku comenzó a reírse, al igual que Yuki, Emi, Aki y discretamente Yasmina. Izanami sonrió triunfadora por haberles callado la boca.

—Perdónenos...—habló Emi sin dejar de reírse—, Somos muy fieles a Izanami y como muestra de nuestra fieldad a ella diremos lo que ella hubiera dicho si estuviera aquí, ¿Verdad?

Los chicos asintieron.

—Esperen—interrumpió Izanami y se acercó a Emi—. Al ser la del pasado, me imagino que pensamos casi lo mismo ¿No?

—Podría decirse—dijo Emi, aunque sabía lo que ella haría.

—Me imagino que las palabras que hubiera dicho son... —le susurró en el oído.

—Efectivamente, esa diríamos.

—Lo siento, mamá, tíos, Ranma...

Ranma sintió la sangre hervir porque ahora no lo entristeció, le molestó que le dijera por su nombre.

—Pero a pesar de que se burlaban de mi otra yo, también para mí me entristeció por lo que les diré de la misma manera que ella a como me han platicado de ella—sonreía amablemente—. Así que... ¿Qué estaban diciendo... ¡Pestes podridas como las cucarachas de alcantarilla!?

Comenzaron a reírse.

—Si, muy chistoso—Akane les dio una sonrisa amarga.

—Y eso es todo—terminó Izanami con una sonrisa amable.

—Bueno, ella es Nana—sonrió Raku.

—Está bien, que buen recibimiento, además el chocolate está rico—comentó Yasmina comiendo uno con una sonrisa—. Es cierto, casi se me olvida—miró a los gemelos—. Edika te iras con el grupo del segundo mundo para que los guíes y Erika te iras al quinto. La cuestión es que ellos los guiara y les explicara el ambiente en esos lugares. En el primer mundo me tienen a mí y en el sexto a Serena, así que no habrá problemas.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde me iré? —le preguntó Ryota a Yasmina con la frente roja por los golpes.

—Mmm... —comenzó a pensar—. Te iras al segundo.

—¡No quiero estar soportándolo! —se quejó Emi.

Ryota miró a Izanami y ella brincó del susto y más cuando se acercaba a ella a velocidad máxima.

—¡Mamá pato del pasado! ¡Me quiero ir contigo! —comenzó a llorar—. Incluso tienes el mismo aroma de mi mamá pato original.

Izanami entrecerró los ojos y puso su dedo pulgar arriba del indice y lo acercó a la frente de Ryota, soltó el dedo pulga y tocó el indice con mucha fuerza para lanzarlo lejos de ella hasta pegarlo a la pared donde estaba Yasmina que se deslizó al lado izquierdo antes de que llegara a ella.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al ver como destruyó la pared con su cabeza. Ranma y Akane miraron a Izanami que estaban impactados con la fuerza de su hija.

—No sabía que nuestra hija tuviera esa fuerza—comentó Akane para sí misma.

— _Detesto cuando se pone así_ —dijo Izanami en sus pensamientos.

Izanami no quiso verse tan obvia, pero corrió para ir al baño ya que sintió nauseas.

Se quedaron confundidos por la repentina desaparición de Izanami. No le tomaron importancia a excepción de Emi que le hizo recordar la pregunta de Maru de hace unos días.

* * *

Emi estaba en la computadora publicando otro producto para vender. Tenía una gran sonrisa porque estaba teniendo las ganancias que había pensado y si seguía así, tendría el suficiente dinero para empezar a administrar y sacar ganancias por otros lados.

—Oye, Emi—le llamó Maru que estaba al lado de ella.

—Si—respondió sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que una mujer está embarazada sin que ella se dé cuenta?

Emi casi se cae de su silla con la pregunta.

—¿Perdón? —habló Emi acomodándose—. Espera... ¿Tienes sospechas de que Izanami pueda estarlo? No sería más fácil preguntarle.

—Ya lo hice y me dijo que no.

—Entonces, no lo está.

—No le creo—dijo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Primero, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que Izanami últimamente ha comido mucha fruta, incluso la neurótica le dio un pastel de frambuesa y no se lo comió lo cual, es raro porque a ella le gusta. No le di importancia a eso. Segundo, he visto mucho que va al baño y en las noches piensa que no me doy cuenta y escucho como ella está vomitando. El otro día que llegue salió corriendo al baño y tercera, sé cuándo me está mintiendo.

—¿Y por qué te mentiría? Además, si lo estuviera tarde o temprano te lo dirá porque eso no se puede ocultar. Y me sorprende mucho que hasta ahora haya ocurrido, pero si es así que bueno—sonrió.

Él se puso de pie y se alejó de Emi.

—Ahora vengo.

—Está bien—dijo Emi y continuó con lo que hacía con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Ahora sí, creo que es hora de explicar el concepto de _mamá pato_. Fue hace doce años. Todos nos fuimos de vacaciones pagadas por Aki a California a un hotel de lujo e Izanami...

* * *

—¿Y por qué tengo que llevarlos a la alberca? —preguntó Izanami de mal humor.

Akane e Izanami estaban en el pasillo del hotel y le pedía que si se podía llevar a Ryota y Nana que tenía años respectivamente. Los niños estaban al lado de Akane y tenía flotadores con dibujos de patitos.

—Solo será un rato, iré con Serena y Usui a hacer unas compras y Raiko y Kaede aún no llega.

—Al igual que mi papá y Maru—apretó los dientes.

—Tú solo quedas. No será ni media hora—dijo Akane y se alejó de ella.

Izanami estaba molesta porque en primera, no le gustaba los niños, aunque cuando son bebes extrañamente no tiene quejas, pero los que no son bebes si las tenía. Miró a los niños y ellos solo pestañaban.

—Vamos—dijo Izanami y los niños la siguieron.

Ya en la alberca, los niños estaban en el área de la alberca para niños y afortunadamente solo ellos estaban e Izanami solo metió los pies y solo los veía jugar.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Izanami a Raku que había llegado y se sentó a su lado.

—Supe que te dejaron a los niños y vengo a ayudarte—contestó metiendo sus pies al agua.

Ryota señaló la otra alberca.

—No—se lo negó Izanami—. Te vas ahogar.

Ryota le lanzó agua y Raku se rio.

—Pero sabía que esto sucedería, así que traje un flotador—dijo Raku dándoles a Izanami un flotador en forma de pato.

—No los llevare, además solo hay uno y no puedo llevarlos—dijo Izanami.

—El flotador no era para los niños—aclaró Raku—. Acaso no te acuerdas de que no sabes nadar.

—¡No me voy a poner eso! —gritó Izanami.

Raku no le hizo caso y le puso el flotador ahí mismo y comenzó a reírse al igual que los niños.

—No es chistoso—se quejó intentando quitárselo.

—Aquí está su mamá pato—señaló Raku sin dejar de reírse.

—¡¿Cómo que mamá pato?!

—¡Mamá pato! ¡Mamá pato! —aplaudían los niños.

* * *

Raku se seguía riendo.

—Yo fui quien le puso mamá pato—sonrió orgulloso—. Quise hacer lo mismo con Maru, pero preferí mejor decírselo yo solamente para molestarlo. Solo duro molesta un año porque al siguiente fue cuando Nana empezó a vivir con ellos y esa es la historia—terminó—. ¿Alguna otra historia feliz o les cuento otra que sean tristes? De esas tengo una enciclope...

Emi le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—A lo que se refiere es que todo anda bien allá—ocultó Emi la triste realidad de Izanami—. Aki es multimillonario, papá y mamá están bien, sus otros yo también, Yuki sigue soltero...—al decir eso, Yuki se deprimió—, conocieron a Nana y Ryota, Raiko y Kaede, tío Ranma y tía Akane e Izanami son muy unidas y a pesar de los problemas en el que mete Izanami a mi tía, ellas se quieren, se tienen confianza y todos nosotros sabemos que ellas no pueden vivir sin una ni la otra. Ellas se aman.

No entendía Akane porqué al escuchar eso sintió un nudo en la garganta. Paso por su mente... ¿Había sido sustituida?


	46. 70

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _70._**

Izanami seguía vomitando y al terminar se lavó la boca.

—Detesto esto—dijo.

Sacó su celular y leía una información que encontró en internet.

—Aquí dice que debería desaparecer estos síntomas a partir de... ahora y, aun así.

Izanami marcaba un número que se sabía de memoria, pero dudaba presionar la pantalla para que entrara la llamada.

—Ya estoy harta de estar aquí y... No quiero mentiras—presionó y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Afuera, Usui había llegado y se puso al lado de la puerta.

* * *

Masaru miraba atentamente a su presa. Estaba arriba de una rama y el gusano gigante de color verde estaba en la otra. Según lo que conoce debía ser sabor limón, ya que era de ese color. Había muchos árboles, el cielo estaba nublado y olía a humedad. Al momento de brincar alguien lo llamó haciendo que se cayera y al subir la mirada vio cómo se iba el insecto.

—Oye, ¿Te la pasaras siguiendo insectos? —le preguntó Maru mirándolo en el suelo.

—Son para Izanami—se levantó rápidamente—. Ella debió haber venido, me divierto con la otra, pero ella es la original para mí.

—De aquí que veamos a Izanami ese dulce se habrá echado a perder.

—Deberíamos convencerla para que venga, que se enteren los otros y no pasara nada—le sugirió.

—Estoy seguro de que lo aceptara con gusto, pero hay que pensar en los sentimientos de la otra. Ella quiere llevarle esa piedra a su padre.

—Hablando de Izanami, ¿Has hablado con ella? Después no habrá señal.

Un celular vibró y era un número que Maru no conocía, pero...

—Creo recordar este número.

Masaru se lo quitó rápidamente y contestó.

—Hola.

—¿Por qué traes el celular de Maru? —preguntó Izanami.

—Ya entiendo porque lo reconociste, es el celular de la otra Izanami—miró al chico.

—Dámelo entonces—estiró la mano—. Ahí hay otro gusano—le señaló al insecto.

Masaru comenzó a caminar lentamente siguiendo al gusano verde.

—Hola.

—Una pregunta, ¿De qué color era el gusano? —preguntó Izanami.

—Como cualquier otro gusano.

—Debe de ser de limón, pero el ultimo que probé era agrio.

—¿Para eso me hablabas?

—No. ¿Acaso no quieres hablar conmigo?

—No es eso, ¿Qué sucede?

Izanami se tardó para contestar.

—Ya estoy harta de estar aquí—respondió—. Mi mamá me mandó con Akane.

—Yo pensé que lo haría con Ranma.

Hubo otro silencio largo.

—Me mandó al sexto mundo.

Izanami se sentó en el piso al lado de la puerta, por lo que ahora Usui podía escuchar y nuevamente hubo silencio.

—Por eso quiero que vengas por mí. Intente convencer a la otra, pero se puso caprichosa y ahora no me contesta las llamadas.

—No hay problema—contestó.

—¿Entonces si vendrás por mí? —sonrió Izanami.

—Me refería a que no me importara que estés cerca de él.

—¡Pero yo quiero que vengas por mí!

—Solo un momento más.

—Ven por mí—comenzó a llorar—. Estoy embarazada y sé que ya lo sospechabas porque Emi me preguntó, por favor, ven por mí.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

Por otro lado, Masaru consiguió atrapar al insecto y lo tenía en sus brazos. El insecto intentaba escapar, pero Masaru sacó una jeringa grande y le extrajo el líquido hasta dejarlo seco y tiró el cadáver. Miró al chico y por la mirada que tenía quería decir que se lo dijo. Él lo sabía porque Izanami le pidió que pusiera una barrera en su vientre para que pudiera saltar, pelear, entre otras cosas que podían ser peligrosas para su estado.

—Solo resiste un poco más—le contestó y colgó.

Masaru miraba su rostro y parecía sorprendido o preocupado, no sabía bien que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿La dejaras sola? —le preguntó Masaru—. Yo que tú no lo haría y no es por el hecho de que vaya al sexto mundo. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero y no quiero tener otro problema contigo.

—Le dije que resistiera, más no le dije cuanto tiempo—aclaró Maru—. Llévame.

En eso apareció Akane con Ranma y miró a Maru como siempre lo hacía al igual que él a ella. También aparecieron los otros chicos y algunos con insectos. Lo que le llamó la atención fue que Raiko corrió a otro rumbo y podía escuchar que vomitaba.

—Ahora entiendo por qué vomita—se dijo así mismo—. Me iré.

Akane brincó con una sonrisa.

—Por primera vez me hiciste feliz—dijo Akane.

—Pero al sexto mundo—le sonrió.

Akane dejó de sonreír.

—¡Ni se te ocurra irte con mi hija! —le dejó en claro.

—Hace un momento me habló y no está bien.

Raiko dejó de vomitar y se acercó a Maru.

—¿Ella se puso mala? —le susurró.

—No me sorprende que lo supieras—comentó Maru.

Izanami apareció y había escuchado lo que había dicho.

—Ayer me habló para pedirme que regresara, pero no le hice caso—confesó.

—Estoy inquieto, pero ella debe de superar ese miedo—habló Ranma—. Pero estoy de acuerdo, ve.

—Pero yo no—dijo Akane.

—¿Es en serio, Akane? —le preguntó Ranma a Akane—. Ella está mal.

—Lo que sucede es que es más su odio hacía a mí que la situación de su hija—dijo Maru.

Ellos se vieron a los ojos y rápidamente y al mismo tiempo se apuntaron con una pistola.

—¡Ya me tienes harta! —gritó Akane.

Los chicos gritaron.

—¡Sabía que algún día sucedería! —gritó en pánico uno de los chicos.

—De hecho, ya se habían tardado— comentó Kaede escurriéndole una gota de sudor.

—Akane suelta la pistola—le pidió Ranma.

—Tiene razón, Kaede—habló Raiko—. Ya se habían tardado en apuntarse con una pistola.

—¿Piensas matarme? —preguntó Akane sin bajar la pistola—. Si lo haces tendrás el odio de mi hija.

—Y si me mata tendrá el odio de su hija—le contestó si dejar de apuntarla.

—Se ve muy lindo cuando pone su cara desafiante—comentó Izanami encantada—. ¡Rayos! Recuerda que no es el tuyo—se pegaba en las mejillas.

Shun había llegado después de escuchar los gritos.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué trajeron las pistolas? —se quejó.

—En primera...—siguió Akane—, yo soy su madre y tú no eres nada, solo eres un hombre que vive bajo el mismo techo que mi hija. No hay algo que te ate a ella. Afortunadamente no están casados.

Maru no respondió y le sonrió dando a entender lo que quiso decir esa sonrisa. Akane agrandó los ojos y a los demás les cayó un rayo por atrás. Masaru solo comía de la punta de la jeringa el dulce que extrajo de ese insecto.

—¿Ustedes...? —no quería decir esa pregunta porque le daba miedo la respuesta.

—¿Qué cree? Oficialmente soy su yerno desde hace diez años—confesó si borrar su sonrisa.

—¡¿Están casados?! —exclamaron todos de asombro.

—Si—habló Masaru—. Desde hace diez años, ¿Recuerdan el viaje que hicieron en ese entonces? Yo fui su testigo y Aki de Izanami—sonrió con orgullo.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijeron?! —exclamó Ranma—. Es más, ¿Por qué a escondidas?

—Pero se supone que Nana tiene dieciséis años, ¿Por qué esperaron mucho? —le preguntó Izanami a Raiko.

—Ahí hay una confusión, Nana es hermana de Maru, no su hija—le aclaró Raiko.

—¡Eh! —se sorprendió Izanami.

—¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! —gritó Akane sin bajar la pistola—. ¿La obligaste? Eso debió ser—comenzó a acercarse al igual que él hasta tener la pistola pegada a la frente de cada uno—. Mi hija es un alma inocente.

—Creo que la palabra inocente no va en el concepto básico de Izanami—dijo una compañera.

—¡Akane suelta la maldita pistola! —exclamó Ranma acercándose a Akane.

—Te acercas y jalo el gatillo—amenazó Akane a Ranma señalándolo.

—¡No intentes amenazarme! —le dejo en claro Ranma—. Sé que tú me harás caso, suelta la pistola—le dijo a Maru.

Él se quedó en silencio sin dejar de ver a Akane.

—Si ella me dice que baje la pistola, lo haré—contestó señalando a Izanami.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡A mí no me metan en sus problemas! —contestó abrazando a Raiko.

—¡Bajen la pistola! —dijo Satsuki apareciendo de cabeza con un gusano y sosteniéndose de una rama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Raiko.

—Vengo cada mes a buscar algunos insectos para hacer dulce para los clientes—respondió—Oigan, les dije que bajaran la pistola.

Ellos comenzaron a bajar el brazo, pero se detuvieron en el centro de su cuello.

—Si ahí le disparó su muerte será más dolorosa—dijeron Akane y Maru al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me refería a que dejaran de apuntarse! —exclamó Satsuki.

—Es que no te das a explicar—comentó Masaru.

—Tienen razón... —volvieron a hablar—, En el corazón es más doloroso—se apuntaron al pecho en donde estaba su corazón.

—¡Lo que queremos es que suelten la pistola! —aclaró Ranma.

—Esto ya no puede seguir así, creo que debo de pensar en el bienestar y felicidad de mi hija—dijo Akane con más calma.

Los demás suspiraron de alivio.

—¡Por eso debo de matarte! —gritó Akane.

—¡Eso no es pensar en el bienestar y felicidad de su hija! —exclamaron todos.

—Yo lo que quiero es que Izanami esté en paz y sea feliz—dijo Maru con más calma

Los demás suspiraron de alivio.

—Por eso debo de matarla.

—¡Eso no hará que este en paz y sea feliz! —exclamaron los chicos.

—¡Suelten la pistola! —les pidió Izanami.

Hubo silencio.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Kaede.

—Ella y yo tenemos nuestros motivos—contestó Maru—. Ella debe de hablar con ustedes.

Él bajó la pistola y Akane también, pero después apuntó y disparó a la abeja gigantesca que apareció atrás de Masaru y este dobló su cuello a la izquierda para que no llegara la bala a él.

Masaru se dio la vuelta e inyectó al insecto para extraerle el dulce.

—Que extraño, la abeja bana resultó tener un relleno rojo en lugar de amarillo, que conociendo el color es de sabor manzana—analizó Masaru—. Llévale este dulce a Izanami—le dijo a Maru con una sonrisa.

* * *

Izanami se limpió las lágrimas y se miró al espejo. No quería salir porque no quería que supieran que estuvo llorando. Salió del baño y se encontró con Usui y eso le sorprendió.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Usui.

—Este... no, nada—contestó Izanami con una sonrisa.

—Recuerdo un día cuando saliste de la cocina llorando porque tu papá no le tomó importancia a un dibujo que le hiciste cuando tenías diez años y así estaba tu rostro.

Izanami se sorprendió, ¿Desde ese entonces la trataba así? Se sintió mal por la otra. Cuando la viera le pediría disculpas por haberla tratado así.

—Si, me dolió mucho. Siempre fue así conmigo—contestó Izanami.

Usui se quedó viéndola un poco más en silencio.

—Ranma comenzó a comportarse así cuando tenías catorce, en ese entonces no la hacía llorar—confesó Usui porque esa mentira era la confirmación de sus sospechas.

Lo que le faltaba.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Izanami.

—El día que llegamos y bajaste por una manzana—respondió—. Ese tono de voz es inconfundible para mí.

—No digas nada por favor—le pidió mostrando esa tristeza que invadía su rostro desde hace tiempo—. Ahorita no estoy bien aquí y lo que menos quiero es que ellos sepan quién soy.

—¿Por qué cambiaste con Izanami?

—Izanami y los de mi época están buscando esa piedra. Al parecer puede también acabar con la maldición de mi padre y Ranma y ella quiere hacerlo personalmente para demostrarle a Ranma que ella no lo odia.

—Ya veo. Solo espero que ese rostro que pones no lo hagas todos los días.

—¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? He cambiado mucho, soy otra desde entonces.

—Pues ni tanto porque pusiste en ridículo a Akane y eso me divirtió—sonrió.

Izanami sonrió.

—Akane no sabe dar clases, ella lleva más años que yo—dijo Izanami—. Yo las doy y aprendí rápido.

—Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo.

—Si, dilo.

—Me llamó mucho la atención que Serena tendría una hija, ¿Ella tiene pareja?

—Ah, es eso... ¿Recuerdas que te dije cuando era niña que si no me casaba contigo iba a tratar a tus hijos como esclavos?

—Si, lo recuerdo.

—Que bien porque... Nana siempre carga mis bolsas cuando vamos de compras y me da masaje en mis pies—le sonrió y se alejó de él.

—Entonces...—se quedó paralizado—, ella... es... mi hija.

Izanami ya se había alejado y no escuchó eso. Regresó y vio que Ryota nuevamente se pegaba con la pared, Nana en su celular y los demás platicaban. Cuando Akane miró a Izanami le sonrió y a Izanami no le quedó de otra que ir con ella.

Por otro lado, Yasmina contestó el teléfono y le sorprendió la persona que hablaba.

—Si...—miró a Izanami que estaba con Akane y si puedo ver cierta tristeza en su rostro—, parece que está en un funeral... ¿Y eso por qué? ... ¿Eh? —puso los ojos en blanco—. Después me platicas el chisme y si no te importa, quiero ser la madrina—sonrió—. Está bien—colgó.

Yasmina vio como entraba Usui con un rostro pálido y siguió su mirada y veía a Nana en su celular.

—No sé porque presiento que él es el padre y se acaba de enterar—suponía Yasmina—. Oigan—los llamó.

Todos pusieron atención.

—Parece ser que se nos une otra persona—anunció Yasmina.

—¡¿Es Izanami?! —sonrió Akane con esperanzas de verla nuevamente.

Ranma sintió lo mismo que Akane y pedía que si fuera ella. Debía arreglar las cosas con ella y así poder estar bien con su hija.

—Bueno...—se rascaba la mejilla Yasmina.

Cuando entró la persona, los ojos de Izanami brillaron.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó de felicidad y corrió a él para brincar y abrazarlo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Yasmina se sorprendió del cambio de rostro de Izanami. Tal vez si era buena idea que estuviera aquí.

Maru se sorprendió de ese recibimiento, pero recordó algo.

—Sabía que vendrías por mí y por tu hijo—dijo con felicidad.

—Izanami, se supone que soy el otro y tú eres del pasado.

Izanami puso los ojos en blanco porque era cierto.

Akane puso una mueca.

—Parece ser que te enteraste de esto y saliste del campamento para unirte y estar con mi hija—dijo Akane.

—¿Campamento? —preguntó confundido.

—El otro está en un campamento de la escuela—le susurró Izanami—. A esos que íbamos y nos perdíamos en el bosque.

—No era necesario esa confesión—comentó Yasmina porque escuchó eso.

—Finge ser el otro—dijo Izanami,

—Ella me ve con una cara de odio.

—También te odia.

—Ya veo, será divertido... Estaba preocupado por Izanami y quise venir—le sonrió a Akane.

Ranma por otro lado, había ocasiones que le molestaba verlos así. Pero, al menos no estaría con ella, ¿O sí?

—Izanami, ¿Cuándo tiempo estarás así? —le preguntó Maru—. Estás pesada.

—No he subido tanto de peso—le comentó y se soltó.

—Veo que no se llevan bien—observó Yasmina—. Pues que mal porque se ira con ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Akane.

—¡Ahh! —volvió a gritar Izanami y lo abrazó nuevamente.

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! —señaló Akane a Yasmina.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Además, se nota que no te has dado cuenta del rostro triste que tenía antes de que llegara su novio.

Akane no se había dado cuenta, pero era cierto. La miraba y ella no lo soltaba y no borraba esa sonrisa que no veía desde hace días.

Por otro lado, Ranma también se había dado cuenta de eso. Todo lo que había estado pasando con ella tenía que ver.

Ambos tenían esperanzas de ver a Izanami, pero no entendían por qué ella no quería estar aquí si ella es consciente de que no la odian por lo que paso.

Izanami lo seguía abrazando, pero entrecerró los ojos al tener a Ryota al lado y abrazando a Maru.

—Me quiero ir con ustedes—lloraba Ryota para que lo llevaran.

Maru puso su dedo pulgar arriba del índice y lo acercó a la frente de Ryota, soltó el dedo pulgar y tocó el índice con mucha fuerza para lanzarlo lejos de ella hasta pegarlo a la pared donde estaba Yasmina que se deslizó ahora a la derecha antes de que llegara a ella.

Los demás entrecerraron los ojos al ver que hizo lo mismo que Izanami.

—¿Por qué están aquí? —susurró Maru a Izanami.

—Y todavía lo preguntas—respondió Izanami y lo dejo de abrazar.

Raku comenzó a reírse.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es hora de comenzar—habló Yasmina—. Oye... —miró a Nana—. No te importa quedarte aquí, ¿Verdad?

—Donde quiera estoy bien—contestó dejando su celular.

—Perfecto.

Yuki se acercó a Emi, Raku y Aki.

—Oye, es el de nuestra época y por la manera en el que ella lo abrazó y él correspondió quiere decir que ella también es la de nuestra época—le susurró.

—¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta? —le contestaron los tres chicos.

—Entonces... empecemos—sonrió Yasmina, pero mostrando lo decidida que esta de que esto funcionara y ganarían esta batalla.


	47. 71

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _71._**

—Dime que esa cara no es porque tu hija no está contigo—dijo Ukyo que caminaba al lado de Ranma.

—Algo así.

Ranma y Ukyo caminaban por un jardín grande con arbustos cortados a la perfección, flores en casi todo el lugar, era un lugar de ensueños. Yasmina iba adelante de ellos y los guiaba a la puerta de una gran mansión.

—Lo que pasa es que... es la primera vez que me separo de ella por mucho tiempo... más bien, desde que nació—explicó—. De hecho, cuando iba ir a ver a mis papas me puse tenso porque no verla un día me dolía.

—En mi opinión es bueno que no la veas porque si hubiera estado aquí, la habrías tratado como siempre y eso no es bueno—habló Yasmina.

—No digas eso, no sabes lo que he pasado con ella—le molestó a Ranma ese comentario.

—A lo poco que he sabido la ignoras y no intentes pensar que la única manera de resolver ese problema es ver a Izanami y... No soy tonta, Ranma. Paso algo más para que te comportes así.

Ranma se detuvo y Ukyo vio que se puso tenso.

—¿Paso algo Ranma? —preguntó Ukyo deteniéndose para verlo, pero él evitaba verla.

—Cuando Leah se fue, me dijo que no importaba que fueran dos Izanami, que ellas tendrían los mismos sentimientos—confesó.

—¡¿Y le creíste?! —exclamó Ukyo furiosa—. ¡No puedo creer que le hayas creído! ¡Lo hizo para molestarte y aun así caíste! Si Akane estuviera aquí te daría una golpiza, es más...

Yasmina la agarró antes de que lo golpeara y Ukyo intentaba soltarse de ella.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Solo por esa estupidez no te acercas a tu hija! —siguió Ukyo—. Ni siquiera te odia la otra.

—¡Ella me lo dijo ¿Qué no te acuerdas?! —exclamó Ranma—. Por eso no regreso porque me sigue odiando.

—Ella no te odia y me consta—dijo Yasmina.

Ranma se enderezó y Ukyo dejo de patalear.

—Si solo vieras a Izanami y estuvieras un momento con ella... Te dolerá más de lo que ya te duele su ausencia porque jamás podrás volverla a ver—Yasmina soltó a Ukyo y siguió.

Ranma no comprendió sus palabras, pero Ukyo pensó que posiblemente se refiere a que Izanami, la que conocieron ya no existía.

Entraron a la mansión y sabía que iba a ser algo grande y fino, pero no que todo era casi oro. Los muebles, los marcos de la pintura, las escaleras grandes que lo más probable es que tardarían en subir unos cinco minutos y no exageraban. El piso era un poco resbaloso y Yasmina los miraba con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—¿Les gusta? —preguntó Yasmina sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Es muy llamativo, pero no es mi gusto—dijeron Ranma y Ukyo al mismo tiempo.

Fue un golpe duro para Yasmina.

—En fin...—habló nuevamente, pero con mal humor—, los llevare a sus habitaciones y en la tarde que comamos empezaremos a planear nuestro primer ataque contra mi hermano.

—¿Entonces podemos dormir? —preguntó Ukyo—. Aquí es de día, pero en nuestro mundo es de noche.

—Supongo—accedió Yasmina.

Chasqueó los dedos para pedirle que la siguieran.

—Oye, eso de chasquear los dedos no me gusta—comentó Ranma.

—Si tan solo supieras de quien lo aprendí—dijo Yasmina de reojo y se refería a Izanami.

Los tres chicos subieron y al llegar al último escalón estaban agotados y eso había sido como cinco vueltas completas por la cuadra de su vecindario. Yasmina estaba intacta y miró ridículo que ellos estuvieran respirando agitadamente.

—Creo que la próxima vez usaremos el elevador—decidió Yasmina.

—¡¿Había elevador?! —gritaron los chicos.

* * *

Ranma dejo sus cosas en la cama y el cuarto parecía de la realeza y era casi el mismo estilo de la decoración de la entrada principal por lo que imaginaba que el comedor, sala, baños, entre otras habitaciones eran igual. Podía decirse que ahora podía disfrutar de lujos, pero extrañaba a su familia y sentía un nudo en su estómago al recordar a Izanami. Él había dejado la puerta abierta y en la orilla estaba Yasmina viendo su rostro triste.

—Ahorita me odias porque no traje a tu hija—habló Yasmina provocando el susto del chico.

—Bien pudiste hacer cambios como la llegada de mi futuro nieto, la hermana de Maru y luego él para mandarlos a donde tu quisieras y pudiste haber hecho lo mismo con Izanami—dijo Ranma—. Eso se me hizo muy injusto porque sabías los problemas que tenía con ella y debía estar con mi hija para poder hablar y decirle que la amo y que no se fuera de mi lado. Pero es obvio porque la otra Akane no sabe de mi problema con mi hija.

—Todo tiene su tiempo—contestó Yasmina—. Tal vez deban de estar separados un tiempo para que ella también piense bien que no debió decirte eso, pero... Dudo mucho que ella te vea así. Solo que ella llegó a su límite, pero ella te ama y no debiste dejar que las palabras de esa mujer te afectaran y lo que debes de hacer la próxima vez que la veas es abrazarla y decirle que la amas y cuando veas a Leah la matas y yo te ayudare.

—Eso no hace que... —no quiso terminar lo que diría, pero si lo que quiere—, ¿Hay una manera en que pueda estar en contacto con Akane y mi hija?

—Hay una pantalla en cada habitación, pero las iba a usar cuando habláramos todos, porque todos los días nos mantendremos en comunicación para saber la situación actual de todos. Pero creo que, si puedo establecer alguna comunicación para ustedes, solo que tendríamos que ver cómo está el equipo de ellos—explicó.

Ukyo llegó y tenía una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

—Mi habitación es hermosa y cómoda—dijo Ukyo—. Incluso hay dulces ricos—agregó mientras comía caramelos y galletas en un traste metálico.

—Ah sí, esos dulces fueron hecho con los insectos exóticos que hay en el cuarto mundo—comentó Yasmina.

Ukyo dejo de comerlos y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Antes de que los escupas son comestibles, el dulce proviene del interior del insecto y ellos no poseen órganos, solo el líquido, incluso la otra Izanami comía de ellos cuando se iba de excursión con Masaru a su mundo—aclaró Yasmina.

Ukyo se enderezó.

—Estoy segura de que ahora será feliz con sus antojos—susurró Yasmina para sí misma.

—Hablando de Izanami—interrumpió Ranma y se acercó a ellas—. ¿Por qué me dijiste que me dolería aún más su ausencia si estuviera con ella un momento?

Yasmina atragantó.

—Me refería a que... —no sabía cómo decirlo—, mira, lo importante es que está bien y... Creo que te fijaste en algo, ¿no?

—¿Te refieres el rostro que puso Akane cuando Emi dijo que ella y su mamá eran unidas? —preguntó Ukyo porque ella si noto ese cambio en su amiga.

—Si.

—Es obvio, ella es su madre, así como mi Izanami quiere a Akane—opinó Ranma.

—Pero es diferente—dijo Ukyo—. Yo creo que lo que sintió Akane es lo que sentía la otra antes de que sucediera todo esto y la verdad que bueno que Akane no está por lo que diré... Si te das cuenta, Akane e Izanami solo convivieron tres o casi cuatro años, mientras que Izanami y la otra Akane...

—Dieciocho años—interrumpió Yasmina—. Son más años en las que ellas dos convivieron y me imagino que Izanami no la paso bien después de lo sucedido por lo que tuvo más cerca a su madre así que era obvio. En cierta manera, Izanami si sustituyó a la otra Akane, pero nunca vio a Akane como su madre, sino como su amiga y si así son las cosas... años después pienso, que si Izanami viniera y viera a Akane la trataría como una desconocida.

* * *

Un joven veía la pantalla de una televisión que estaba en una calle transitada a una altura de diez metros del suelo, solo que él estaba en una distancia en donde podía apreciar bien la imagen que mostraba. Estaba una joven de cabello largo negro azulado, piel blanca, ojos cafés oscuro, vestía con un vestido que era negro de busto a cintura y de cintura a sus pies color gris. Tenía una voz hermosa y cantaba una canción de género pop y a la vez rock y todos estaban viéndola y emocionados porque la canción era un éxito y ese joven tenía en sus manos dos álbumes teniendo en la portada a esa joven.

—Se ve tan hermosa Alana—dijo una chica que estaba ahí—. Ya compré su nuevo sencillo o bueno doble sencillo—le decía a su amiga.

Él volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

—Siempre seguiré tu carrera... jamás te olvidare—dijo.

En su auricular gris se escuchó un tono musical y presionó un botón en el medio del aparato y apareció una pantalla que solo él miraba.

—¿Qué sucede Aitana? —preguntó.

Aitana era una chica de no más de 20 años, cabello corto castaño oscuro, ojos cafés claro y portaba un uniforme blanco de cuello "V" pero sin ser muy escotado, en los lados tenía rayas de color rosa, era de botones y su pantalón era de la misma tela blanca. Su camisa estaba fajada y por último tenía botas negras.

—Estoy escuchado la nueva canción de Alana—dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me regañes, fue de casualidad—aclaró.

—Pero apuesto que en la mano tienes los dos nuevos sencillos de ella... Pero son canciones hermosas, más el que es tema principal de la película que fui a ver ayer y que no quisiste acompañarme—gruñó con eso último.

—Estaba ocupado—se justificó.

—Tú siempre te justificas con eso, Maximilian.

—¿Entonces?

—Acaba de llegar Serena, ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Si, ¿Quién más viene con ella?

—Mmm... —agarró un pequeño papel que venía los nombres—, Viene Akane, su hija y por la manera que ellos platicaban, creo que es su novio.

Maximilian atragantó.

—Dime si la chica, Izanami, le dijo mamá a Akane.

—Si, por eso dije su hija—contestó Aitana.

Maximilian respiró con tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué te pusiste así? —preguntó con curiosidad—. Pero no entiendo quiénes son ellos.

—Ellos nos ayudaran a derrotar a Leah.

Aitana puso una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

* * *

Aitana presionó un botón y la puerta se deslizó. No había borrado su sonrisa y ahí en la mesa de la cafetería miró a los chicos.

—¿Por qué no me dijeron que venían a ayudarnos a derrotar a Leah? —les preguntó emociona.

Corrió para abrazar a Akane, después a Serena, le dio la mano a Maru y por último a Izanami con la que estuvo más tiempo.

Izanami se estaba incomodando y Maru estaba asustando porque cuando Izanami pone ese rostro, explotaba y le gritaría para que la soltara. Afortunadamente no paso porque a solo un instante de que pasara ella se separó.

Serena miró los alrededores y sonrió.

—Me siento como en una nave espacial—dijo Serena al ver que las paredes eran de un material extraño y era como si estuvieran en el espacio.

—De hecho, lo es porque estamos muy arriba de la ciudad, más o menos... 1,000,000 de metros de altura—contestó Aitana con una sonrisa.

Izanami se paralizó al igual que Akane.

Izanami se acercó a Maru tomándolo de la mano y pidiéndole que salieran.

—Necesito ir al baño a vomitar—dijo jalándolo para salir.

—Esta al fondo a la derecha—dijo Aitana sin dejar de sonreír.

—Yo... yo no tengo a Ranma—se abrazó comenzando a llorar.

Aitana la abrazó para calmarla y acariciaba su cabello.

—Todo estará bien—le dijo con una voz dulce y acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

Serena miró la puerta donde había salido su hijo e Izanami.

—¿Por qué los baños siempre están al fondo a la derecha? —se preguntó Serena.

—Según es porque es más fácil aprenderlo o es que la mayoría somos diestros—contestó.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Se quedaron en silencio analizando la respuesta.

—No tengo ni la menor idea—contestó Aitana.

Akane ya se había calmado, respiraba y exhalaba.

—Hasta ahorita me estoy dando cuenta de algo... —se acercó Aitana a Akane—, te pareces mucho a la cantante Alana.

—¿Alana? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, es muy popular... —Aitana presionó el auricular y les mostró la pantalla de un video musical de la cantante.

—Mmm... No se parece a mí—dijo Akane con una mueca.

—Más o menos—comentó Serena—. Si tuvieras el cabello largo si sería un gran parecido.

Akane miró la puerta y gruñó.

—Por estar perdida en mis miedos deje que esos dos se fueran—comentó Akane—. Sin ofender—miró a Serena.

Serena miró a Akane y no era tonta porque cuando lo vio supo que era el del futuro, entonces quería decir que esa Izanami también. Tendría que hablar con ellos.

—No te preocupes—le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

* * *

Ryoga miraba por todos lados intentando encontrar a su hijo y los demás. Era un bosque hermoso y el día podía decirse que estaba agradable, además de que las plantas tenían un color alegre y bien cuidadas. Se sorprendió de ver luciérnagas cuando se supone que solo aparecen de noche, tal vez eran otro tipo de ellas. Miró en una rama y había un panal y por un momento se asustó, pero vio que un hada salió y era como en los cuentos de hadas. Tenía una forma humana solo que en pequeña y con alas. Salió otra y se fueron a una dirección y no caminó mucho porque miró una gran ciudad pequeña de hadas.

Alguien tocó su hombro.

—Hasta que te encuentro.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta y era Raku acompañado de Emi y Edika.

—No deben alejarse tanto—sugirió Edika—. Tuviste suerte de encontrarte a hadas que no son peligrosas, pero si celosas así que evita acercarse a un hada hombre—dijo mirando a Emi.

Solo que ya era tarde porque Emi hablaba con uno amablemente.

—Entonces ustedes se encargan de cuidar y mantener el bosque en buenas condiciones.

—Biribiri—dijo con una voz aguda.

—¿Cómo sabes que dijo eso? —preguntó Edika.

—Vi muchas películas de hadas—contestó Emi con una sonrisa—. Es un placer—dijo tomando su manita.

Raku se acercó al hada y lo agarró de las alas y lo llevó a un panal.

—¿Por qué te lo llevaste? —le preguntó Emi.

—Algo me decía que no era de confianza—contestó Raku—. Hay que seguir y... Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de algo, ¿Dónde está Ryota?

Después quisieron voltear a ver a Ryoga y tampoco estaba. Raku suspiró.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi tía lo mando conmigo, hay que buscarlo.

* * *

Una persona escribía en una libreta un poco desgastada y además dibujaba símbolos extraños. Ese hombre joven no más de 25 años estaba sentado en una rama con los pies doblados. Tenía cabello rubio castaño, su piel era blanca, ojos color miel y vestía ropa holgada, pantalón café que le llegaba al centro de sus rodillas y una camisa color hueso un poco abierta en su pecho. Estaba concentrado en su escritura hasta que sintió unas presencias y agrandó los ojos.

Escucho el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose y apareció Ryota con un rostro furioso.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Dónde están? —gritó Ryota—. ¡Lo peor de todo es que no hay nada con que pegarse la cabeza!

Pero sonrió al encontrar un árbol y con la madera comenzó a pegarse y a pesar de eso, al chico que estaba en la rama no le molestaba el movimiento. Pero le llamó la atención de que tuviera ropa extraña que era el uniforme de su escuela.

—Oye te vas hacer un daño permanente—le comentó el joven.

Ryota brincó del susto y miró hacia arriba y vio al joven.

—No me importa el movimiento porque no estoy sentado en la rama, sino en el aire.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

—Eso quiere decir que no eres de aquí porque todos me conocen—supuso.

—No, vengó de otro mundo—dijo.

—Ya veo... ¿De cuál si no es mucha molestia?

—La verdad no sé cómo está dividido, pero me imagino que es el humano—se encogió de hombros.

—Tu nombre.

—Ryota.

—Es un placer, yo soy Eros—se presentó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en la tierra en un lugar bastante amplio donde no había árboles. Estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo la nada. Más atrás, los chicos estaban escondidos atrás de árboles y arbustos, otros estaban a la vista entre ellos Ranma, Raiko y Masaru.

—Lo más recomendable es dejarla sola por un rato hasta que se le pase el coraje—dijo Ranma.

—Yo también estoy molesto porque se supone que ella me cuenta todo—dijo Raiko con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo que no entiendo es como lo supiste y por qué ustedes por referirme también a Aki estuvieron presentes—miró Ranma a Masaru.

—Es una interesante historia, pero no se han preguntado de donde saque todas esas armas que tienen, a excepción de las pistolas que sacaron Akane y mi sobrino... que...—puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma y la otra en el hombro de Raiko—, ahora somos familia—sonrió.

—No cambies de tema—gruño Ranma.

—La cuestión es que las armas que tienen fueron hechas por nosotros tres.

—¡Ehh! —exclamaron todos sacando cada uno su sable.

—Me imagine eso—comentó Izanami con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kaede.

—Porque me dieron un sable laser—dijo sacando uno de color rojo.

—¡¿Cómo por qué un sable laser?! —exclamó Satsuki.

—Sabes, ando pensando que siempre las cosas sin sentido pasan cuando estás presente—comentó Kaede.

—Continua—pidió Raiko.

—Bueno, esas armas están hechas con la piedra que buscamos, a lo que voy es que convivimos mucho los cuatros por lo que...

Ranma desapareció y miraron a Akane y él estaba al lado de ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ella... sabía de la existencia de esa piedra desde hace diez años y no me dijo para que así me hubiera curado—dijo Ranma.

A todos se les escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Lo que no sabe es que Izanami muy dentro de su corazón no quiere que mi papá se cure y me incluyo—comentó Raiko.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Izanami.

—Así conocimos a mi papá y si no se convierte en chica no será él—contestó Raiko.

Izanami no se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero era cierto. El convertirse en chica era el encanto de su padre.

Por otro lado, Akane seguía viendo hacia la nada, pero aun pensaba.

—Ella piensa que no tomare cartas en el asunto, pero se equivoca—dijo Akane—. Le enseñare que a mí no me puede mentir y le daré en donde más le duele, pero que es lo mejor para ella.


	48. 72

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _72._**

Xiam pu miró una bola pequeña color gris con alas. De repente voló por su entorno y lo agarró para observarlo detalladamente.

—Parecer una mosca—dijo.

Yuki lo tomó para verlo de cerca. Pero en ese instante sacó una mano metálica que tocó la punta de la nariz del chico y le dio una descarga eléctrica y él lo soltó para que lo dejara y se fuera volando.

Estaban en medio de una ciudad transitada, pero muy diferente a su mundo. Ya que todos quienes estaban tenían por lo menos un aparato auditivo que termina hasta su boca que debía tener un micrófono porque llegaba un momento en el que se lo acomodaban y hablaban.

Incluso pasaban robots pequeños que caminaban con los demás y unos parecían vigilar la ciudad. Vieron unas personas que rodeaban a un joven que esperaban su acto y de repente un circulo apareció en medio de sus pies y un portal transparente lo rodeó y comenzó a tocarlo y cada tacto se escuchaba un tono musical así creando una melodía interesante.

—Este debe de ser tu lugar de ensueños—comentó Yuki a Aki.

Yuki noto que Aki estaba distraído, pero no dejaba de observar cada rincón de su entorno.

—¿Dónde está la chica? —le preguntó Aki a Erika.

—¿La chica? —preguntaron Xiam Pu y Yuki.

—¿Alina? —preguntó Erika

—Si—contestó Aki.

—Aún tenemos que idear un plan, deberíamos esperar antes de...

—No es necesario, ya lo tengo—dijo Aki rápidamente.

—Es la primera vez que te veo emocionado por conocer a una chica—sonrió Yuki.

—He esperado durante años para conocerla y enfrentarme—dijo Aki con seriedad—. No voy a permitir que ella siga monopolizando este lugar, eso para mí es una ofensa y ella ya sabe que estoy aquí... No puedo permitir que alguien inferior a mi tenga algo así.

—¡¿Entonces son celos?!

* * *

Cierta chica miraba en una gran pantalla la imagen de Aki en un lugar oscuro y solo iluminadas por varias pantallas. Dejó su bebida en popote y lo puso en un portavaso que lo succionó y lo regresó nuevamente lleno.

—Así que eres inferior a mi... Yo veré si eres inferior a mi—dijo.

Un aparato robótico redondo color morado con ojos amarillos que era un poco más grande que los que había en la ciudad se acercó a la chica.

—Jijiji... Parece que ahora tiene un rival, señorita—dijo el aparato.

—Solo es uno más que quiere quitarme lo que es mío. He trabajado durante años para que este lugar sea lo mejor para vivir—contestó—. Y un niño que viene de un lugar inferior al mío no puede decir que soy inferior a él.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es un niño?

—¿No lo ves? Le calculó unos diecisiete o dieciocho años—contestó.

—Usted parece de diecisiete años, pero todo mundo sabe la cifra elevada de su edad jiji... ¡Ah!

La chica puso sus dedos índice y corazón en sus ojos y los enterró.

—¡Mis iris! ¡Mis iris!

—Ni siquiera tienes iris—le recordó.

* * *

—¿Me dejaras salir? —preguntó Izanami que estaba dentro de un gabinete.

—No—respondió Maru.

Izanami ya había dejado de vomitar, pero él no la dejaba salir.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué me tienes encerrada aquí?

—Llevaba días sin molestarte—sonrió.

—¡Eres un desgraciado como dice mi mamá! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a apuntar a mi mamá con una pistola?!

—Ella lo hizo primero... Por un segundo—contestó.

—De cualquier manera, llegaron a un límite y no me quiero imaginar si te hubieras quedado allá con ella... ¿Y te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? Sabe que nos casamos hace diez años. Si piensas que estará molesta un momento quiere decir que no conoces a mi mamá. No solo se ira contra ti, yo también estaré en sus garras y el hecho de que me quiera no quiere decir que no me ira tan mal como a ti o como alguien más.

—Tu mamá me saco de quicio.

—¡Mi mamá siempre te saca de quicio! ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque son casi igualitos.

—No lo digas jugando.

—Tienes razón... ¡La única diferencia que tienen es su género!

—¡Te dije que no lo dijeras de broma! ¡Yo no me parezco a esa neurótica!

—Es cierto que durante años te calmaste, pero eso no quiere decir que no te parezca.

Afuera, Maximiliam caminaba por el pasillo y se detuvo al escuchar gritos.

—¡Si la otra es igual a tu mamá no tardará en llegar, nos escuchará y sabrá la verdad de que eres la otra!

Maximiliam atragantó. Tenía esperanzas de que no fueran ellos, pero parece que no era así. Solo esperaba que lo sucedido hace diez años haya sido olvidado por ellos porque para él no lo fue. Sin embargo, miró imágenes del futuro. Él solo podía hacerlo dependiendo de la situación y vio unos segundos más adelantes. Corrió y presionó el botón para abrir el baño. Él y Maru se vieron a los ojos, pero no por mucho.

—¡Sácala de ahí porque si no lo haces ella...! —dijo rápidamente y se miraba asustado.

Él le hizo caso y dejo salir a Izanami.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció saliendo del gabinete del baño. Solo que a los pocos segundos comenzó a molestarle la luz—. Creo que... Me dormiré un rato—cerró sus ojos y cayó.

—¡Izanami! —exclamaron.

Maru la agarró y Maximiliam sacó de su bolsillo un frasco y lo paso por las fosas nasales de Izanami y ella despertó de golpe.

—¡Que asco! —dijo Izanami tapándose la nariz.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un aceite que le llevó a Aitana, no sé para que lo usa, pero tiene un olor muy fuerte—contestó con un escalofrío al recordar el aroma.

—Izanami.

Se escuchó la voz de Akane.

Izanami se levantó de golpe, pero nuevamente sintió un mareó solo que esta vez Maru la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

—Intenta lo más que puedas para no verte que te sientes mal—le pidió Maru.

Akane presionó el botón y se abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver al desgraciado y a Maximiliam.

—La última vez que te vi estabas en esa silla—Akane se sorprendió, pero le sonrió.

Maximiliam no evitó recordar a Alana.

—Eh... si, han pasado muchas cosas.

Akane siguió viéndolo porque no creía que lo viera de pie. Mientras que a Maximiliam evitaba verla porque se ponía nervioso.

Izanami y Maru se vieron y después a ellos.

—Espero que no sea lo que pienso—se dijo Izanami.

Akane dirigió su mirada a Izanami y Maru.

—¿Por qué estás en el baño de mujeres? —preguntó Akane con el ceño fruncido—. Querías violarla ¿no? Por eso Maximiliam está aquí porque escuchó los gritos de mi hija para que la salvaran.

—No digas estupideces—contestó Izanami.

Los chicos agrandaron los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Akane y esa respuesta le molestó—. Ya veo, él te está metiendo cosas en la cabeza para ponerte en mi contra. De seguro él te dio la idea de molestar a tu padre y de romper la pared de tu habitación—comenzó a llorar.

—¿Volviste a hacerlo? —le preguntó Maru—. Tal vez si fue buena idea que fueras para que te distrajeras y hacer ocurrencias.

Izanami se sorprendió por ese comentario, ¿Acaso quería que volviera la otra?

—Por eso ella dormirá conmigo—le dejo en claro Akane.

—Lamento decirte esto Akane...—interrumpió Maximiliam—, pero las habitaciones ya están y sus cosas también así que no se podrá. Pero no te preocupes, las habitaciones se cierran a las diez de la noche y no se abren hasta las ocho y los pondré en habitaciones alejadas—le sonrió Maximiliam.

Akane sonrió, pero los chicos no porque ya estaban planeando resolver eso, pero no se podrá hacer nada.

—Por otro lado, es hora de la comida—anunció Maximiliam.

* * *

Ranma y Ukyo estaban impactados por toda la comida que veían en el comedor y ahora si Yasmina sonreía con orgullo.

—Ahora si los sorprendí—habló Yasmina

—Pues... si—concordó Ranma—. Dijiste que encontrarías una manera para comunicarme con Akane y mi hija.

—Más al rato intentare comunicarme con Maximiliam—contestó Yasmina empezando a comer.

—Nada de que lo intentaras, lo harás—sentenció Ranma.

—¡¿Me dejas comer?! —exclamó Yasmina—. Cuando dije que lo intentare quise decir que ojalá me contesten porque a veces es difícil encontrar la comunicación porque no todo el tiempo está en cabina—aclaró.

—Ranma no te desesperes, Akane sabe cuidarse e Izanami está con Maru—le recordó Ukyo empezando a comer.

—Por eso mismo—gruñó Ranma.

—No me sorprende que tengas los celos de papá—dijo Yasmina—. El otro Ranma está encantado con él, a excepción de Akane, pero también es igual a la tuya.

—A lo que yo recuerdo ellos comenzaron a odiarse cuando Akane empezó a darle clases y él la desafiaba y...

—Comenzó la guerra y ella no está convencida de que sea el hombre indicado para Izanami... Igual que la otra. _A excepción de cierto detalle._ Lo que importa es la felicidad de tu hija, ¿No?

—Es cierto—respondió Ranma comenzando a comer.

* * *

Akane y los demás comían en la cafetería y Maru sintió la mirada de Akane.

— _No cabe duda, es la misma_ —dijo Izanami en sus pensamientos.

—El hecho de que estés aquí no quiere decir que estarás cerca de mi hija—dejo en claro—. No estoy muy de acuerdo con su relación, solo lo haces por desafiarme porque no te agradó como maestra.

—Y le molesta entonces... —él no comprendía lo que quería decir.

—No quiero verte besándola en la boca—contestó.

Hubo silencio e Izanami esperaba que no cayera en sus provocaciones porque no era la de su época y sería el colmo de que le siguiera el juego. Lo miró de reojo y él lo veía tranquilo. Parecía que no iba a suceder algún problema, pero... se equivocó.

Maru le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Izanami y le sonrió a Akane.

—Está bien, pero me conformo por el momento en la mejilla que ahí si está de acuerdo porque no lo mencionó—contestó.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Akane e iba a subirse a la mesa para alcanzarlo y golpearlo, pero Serena y Aitana la agarraron antes de que pasara.

Maximiliam estaba del otro lado y parecía que esto iba a traerle problemas.

Por otro lado, Izanami estaba molesta porque le siguió el juego. Pensaba que estaría tranquila de las peleas de su madre y él, pero no será así.

* * *

Izanami caminaba por los pasillos con el teléfono en la oreja, a pesar de que había mucha gente pasando por los pasillos que imaginaban que era gente de Maximiliam porque traían sus respectivos uniformes. Le preocupaba un poco que Maximiliam le dijera que lo usara porque era un poco pegado y haría que se notara un poco su estómago.

—Si, perdón por no decírtelo—hablaba Izanami.

— _Se supone que nos confiamos todo y me lo ocultaste_ —se quejaba Raiko.

—¿Cómo está mi mamá? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Está sentada en el suelo viendo la nada, pero obviamente en su rostro se ve que está molesta, pero me preocupa lo que te pase. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no está molesta de esa manera._

—No piense que no lo he tomado en cuenta—contestó—. De hecho, estoy pensando y analizando lo que pueda pasar por su cabeza, pero es im... —Fue cuando a Izanami se le ocurrió algo.

— _El hecho de que te quedaras callada es que se te ocurrió una idea y sé que es._

—Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo, pero ya que... Solo lo hago para prepararme y que nuestra madre no nos sorprenda a Maru y a mí, que hablando de él, tengo que regañarlo porque resulta que también Akane lo odia y pues a pesar de ser la otra le siguió el juego.

— _Si, pero creo que llegaron al extremo apuntándose con una pistola_ —comentó.

—Qué bueno que no estuve ahí porque yo si le hubiera quitado la pistola.

— _¿A quién?_ —preguntó Raiko.

—¿Eh?

— _Hemos visto muchas cosas, además de películas y cuando alguien le quiere quitar la pistola, ese alguien sale herido. En este caso no hubiera dejado de apuntar y si mueves su brazo Maru le hubiera disparado desde arriba a mi mamá y si es al revés sale herido el otro, entonces ¿A quién eliges? A mamá o tu esposo._

A Izanami le cayó atrás un rayo y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— _Lo sé, es una difícil decisión_ —sonrió Raiko.

 _El propósito de Raiko es molestarla como venganza por haberle ocultado su matrimonio. Vio de reojo y se acercaba su mamá._

 _—Ya veo, así que eliges que Maru le haya disparado a mamá porque no podrías vivir sin él y mientras que mi mamá no mucho porque como tienes a la otra—_ dijo con una sonrisa.

—Yo no dije eso...—fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía—. ¡Eres un maldito!

 _Raiko se dio la vuelta y Akane estaba seria, pero furiosa_.

— _Amor, ¿Me puedes dar tu teléfono por favor_?—le pidió Akane amablemente y estirando su mano.

—Claro mamá, te paso a mi hermana—accedió con una sonrisa y se lo dio.

No dejo de sonreír y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

 _—Así que te has encariñado muy rápido con Akane, ¿No hija?_

—No le hagas caso a Raiko, yo no lo dije, él lo dijo.

—¿ _Pero ahora con lo que paso me podrías decir quién es más importante, yo o él?_

Izanami se quedó sería.

—Tu silencio me lo confirma... —dicho eso fue cuando dejo de sonreír y puso un rostro macabro que hasta Raiko se asustó—, _Espero que estés consiente de lo que pasara ¿No? Aunque, primero haré otras cosas así que espéralo—_ colgó y le lanzó el celular a su hijo.

* * *

—¡Tío del pasado! —Ryota corrió a Ryoga para abrazarlo—. ¡Estaba perdido! —lloraba—. O bueno aún sigo perdido—se dio cuenta dejando de llorar.

Emi y los demás salieron de los arbustos y suspiraron al encontrarlos.

—Papá no te alejes—dijo Raku.

—Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de bosques, he podido salir de aquí—dijo con orgullo.

—Has tardado días y muchas veces he venido a buscarte.

—De cualquier manera, este lugar es parecido a los que he estado...

Ryoga se dio cuenta de que su hijo lo esposó y amarró un mecate para amarrarse con él.

—¡Oye!

—Me vale, no me arriesgare—dejo en claro.

—Debería hacer lo mismo contigo—dijo Emi mirando a Ryota.

—No me paso nada.

—No deben de separarse porque puedes encontrarte con algún ser de fantasía peligroso—le sugirió Edika.

—No me encontré con algo peligroso—contestó Ryota de mal humor—. Solo me encontré con un tipo que vestía feo.

—¿Un tipo?

—Si, estaba en una rama de árbol con un libro y dijo se llamaba Eros—contó con indiferencia.

—¡No le dijiste que venías de otro mundo, ¿Verdad?! —exclamó Edika.

—¿No tenía que decirle? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—¡Eros es el enemigo! —gritaron los chicos.

—Me da gusto saber eso para estar al pendiente—dijo una voz.

Voltearon y Eros estaba en la rama de un árbol con una sonrisa.

—Vienen del mundo donde está ese objeto—siguió con una voz calmada—. ¿Por qué me visitan?

—Sabes bien—contestó Edika.

—No pueden atacar a alguien que no ha atacado—respondió Eros—. ¿Qué clase de líder tienen? Aunque se la dejare pasar porque es muy linda.

—Para mí, mi abuela no es linda—bufó Ryota.

—¿Eres su nieto? —preguntó—. ¿Tan vieja está?

—Qué bueno que no está aquí porque ya lo hubiera aniquilado—murmuró Ryoga.

—Bueno, yo tampoco soy joven así que no importa—se encogió de hombros.

Emi, Raku y Edika miraron a Ryoga y después Ryota a él.

—Eres el líder así que responde—dijeron los tres.

—¡¿Cómo que yo soy el líder?! —preguntó Ryoga un poco sorprendido.

—Si—afirmó Raku—. Explicare, en el primer mundo Ranma es el líder, en el segundo tú, en el tercero el siguiente de Akane es Shun, cuarto, la abuela, en el quinto debería ser Xiam Pu, pero creo que Aki no le hará caso así que queda pendiente y Akane en el sexto, pero eso ella lo creerá porque creo que Izanami se quedara con eso por ser la otra.

Ryoga agrandó los ojos.

—¿Qué? —su voz se agravó.

—Oh, es cierto. No sabías que Izanami ocupaba el lugar de la otra Izanami—dijo Raku.

—¿Ósea que abrace a mi mamá pato? —preguntó Ryota—. ¡¿Por qué no me llevó?!

—Porque iba a ser un problema, así como lo eres ahora—contestó Emi.

—Ranma ha estado conviviendo con la otra sin que se dé cuenta—dijo Ryoga asombrado.

Eros seguía viendo y a pesar de no mostrar molestia en su rostro ya se estaba molestando. Atrás de él apareció un enjambre que parecía abejas, pero eran negras en su totalidad.

Todos voltearon y se quedaron quietos al ver lo que había atrás de él.

—Estoy decepcionado porque la linda Akane me mando a idiotas o es que el líder no es un buen líder—sonrió Eros. Chasqueó sus dedos y el enjambre fueron a ellos.

Todos se quedaron inmóvil. Emi había metido su mano en su bolsillo y tocó el pequeño objeto que le dieron como arma. No sabía que era ni cómo usarlo, pero lo sacó y lo mostró ante el enjambre y al estar a pocos centímetros apareció un campo que las detuvo y cayeron al pasto completamente muertas. Emi se sorprendió porque no esperaba eso al igual que los otros.

Eros se quedó pensativo y no entendió por qué al ver a Ryota, le mostró una mirada seria que le recordó a una persona.

* * *

Años atrás, Eros tomaba una bebida alcohólica en un pequeño vaso y al lado estaba la botella. Había una pequeña mesa y estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas doblada. Ya estaba un poco alegre, pero aún estaba cuerdo.

—Me encanta este lugar porque tiene decoración japonesa del tercer mundo—se dijo.

Se deslizó una puerta y un joven comenzó a limpiar la pequeña mesa que estaba del otro lado. Era un cuarto sencillo estilo japonés y había un estanque afuera en donde las puertas estaban deslizadas para poder visualizarla.

—Ese estanque me recuerda mucho al lugar en donde vi años atrás—dijo el joven

—¿En serio? Quiere decir que vivió en un paraíso—opinó Eros—. Entonces eres del campo—intuía viendo al joven que vestía un wafuku y su cabello estaba agarrado en un molote.

—No necesariamente—tomó una botella y se la dio.

—No sé, pero recordé una leyenda japonesa de los dioses Izanagi e Izanami... Tengo el presentimiento de que ese es su nombre, ¿No, Izanagi? Aunque yo conozco a otra persona que se llama así, pero el universo debe de haber muchos hombres con ese nombre.

Sonrió el joven.

—Por algo le dicen que es un dios—dijo Izanami sin borrar su sonrisa.


	49. 73

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _73._**

—Se nota que le gusta la vestimenta japonesa—comentó Eros.

Eros e Izanami caminaban por un lugar alto donde había montañas de tierra y roca. Había pasado tiempo desde que se conocieron.

—Hubo una vez que fui al tercer mundo y me encantó—dijo Izanami que seguía vistiendo igual, pero ahora con una kasa en su cabeza.

—Es interesante.

—¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? —preguntó Izanami fingiendo una voz grave para que no se diera cuenta de que era una mujer.

—Me gustaste para que seas mi sucesor—contestó.

Izanami se detuvo.

—Parece que no te gusto mi ofrecimiento—dijo Eros deteniéndose para verla.

—Llevamos poco tiempo conociéndonos.

—Pero tienes un aire un tanto interesante. Serás algo grande. Te enseñare todas mis técnicas y después te propondré para que Izanagi te tome en cuenta para ser el dirigente del segundo mundo.

Cuando dijo eso, Izanami sonrió por dentro porque había logrado su propósito en ese lugar.

* * *

Ya en el laboratorio de Aki, Izanami se quitó su kasa y suspiró.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Aki.

Izanami sonrió.

—Me enseñara sus técnicas—dijo con felicidad.

—Sabía que lo lograrías—respondió Aki chocando su mano con la de ella.

Izanami escuchó su teléfono y eran varios mensajes de Maru. Fue cuando ella dejo de sonreír. Miró a Aki y él también borró su sonrisa.

—Ha estado sonando todo el día—le comentó Aki.

—Maldito Masaru, él debería estar haciendo esto no yo—dijo molesta.

—Izanami si no quieres seguir teniendo problemas con él debería de decirle la verdad—le sugirió Aki.

—Si le digo la verdad no va querer que siga con esto—contestó Izanami.

—Deja esto y yo me encargo de viajar para que no le mientas más.

Izanami no estaba muy convencida a pesar de seguir recibiendo mensajes.

* * *

Eros le enseñó todas sus técnicas y pasaron semanas para lograrlas. Al terminar ellos estaban en el mismo lugar donde se conocieron con una bebida en la mano cada uno.

—Dime una cosa Izanagi, ¿Qué harás cuando te deje todo?

—Esa sería mi pregunta.

—Yo desapareceré de este lugar, después será cuando muera.

—Nadie quiere morir—comentó Izanami.

—Eso es cierto, pero llega un momento en el que uno no quiere seguir en este mundo. Todos llegan a cansarse y algún día pasara lo mismo contigo.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?_ —se decía Izanami en su mente—. _No puedo llegar tarde. No quiero tener más problemas con Maru_

Hasta que un día, llegó Masaru al mismo lugar donde Eros visitaba Izanami.

— _Ya era hora_ —dijo Izanami en su mente.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos—dijo Masaru—. ¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente? —preguntó sonriéndole a Eros.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Eros.

Izanami también se hacía esa pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me quitaste a mi aprendiz? —cuestionó Masaru—. Levántate—le pidió a Izanami.

Eros se sorprendió porque Izanami le hizo caso.

—Perdón—se disculpó Izanami.

* * *

Eros recordó aquella traición al ver a Ryota que lo miraba con seriedad.

—¿Acaso será algo de ella? —se preguntó.

No quiso seguir ahí y desapareció. Los chicos se quedaron confundidos por la repentina retirada de Eros.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Raku a Emi.

—Yo no lo sé—respondió Emi viendo el pequeño objeto—. Yo solo lo levante y sirvió de escudo.

—Pero funcionó muy bien porque las dejo muertas—comentó Edika viendo lo que había quedado de ellos.

* * *

Akane intentaba dormir y no era porque la cama era incomoda, todo lo contrario. Pero era un lugar muy reducido y le costaba dormirse. Extrañaba a Ranma, apenas era la primera noche y ya lo extrañaba. La cama era pequeña, pero eso no impidió tocar su almohada de lado izquierdo y pensaba que ese era el lugar de Ranma. Acariciaba la sabana como una muestra de su ausencia en ese momento.

Estos días habían sido difíciles para ella. La tensión en su familia había estado muy mal y a la vez divertido por la manera en la que su hija le hacía comentarios para molestarlo. En ese aspecto estaba feliz porque había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención de Ranma hasta lo sucedido en la escuela en donde Izanami estuvo mal en decirle eso a Ranma enfrente de sus compañeros. Ranma la llevó a eso, por eso necesitaba juntarlos para poder vivir en paz.

Agarró su teléfono e Intento marcarle a Ranma, pero la llamada no entraba. Y quiso marcarle ahora a su hija, pero decía ocupado. Entrecerró los ojos porque imaginaba porque decía que estaba ocupado.

—Maldito desgraciado—gruñó.

En el cuarto de al lado, dormía Maximiliam, pero despertó de golpe al ver una visión. Se le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—La pobre intenta hablar con su hija y marca ocupado y con su esposo no le entra la llamada—comentó con lastima.

Vio otra visión y lo que no sabía Akane es que en el cajón hay un teléfono inalámbrico y podía comunicarse con otra habitación. Lo agarró y marcó.

Pero minutos antes en otra habitación. Izanami padecía lo mismo que Akane. La diferencia es que ya habían pasado días y era más torturante, aunque no contaba la primera noche que durmió con Akane porque ahí si se sintió incomoda. Pero a la vez agradeció estar despierta porque si no, Ranma le hubiera dado un beso. El solo pensar eso sentía escalofrió.

Ahí no entendía que era Ranma para ella, un conocido o desconocido. Cuando se refiere a desconocido es que no podía interactuar con esa persona por no sentir esa confianza y posible protección de parte de esa persona, además de que ni en broma querían que la tocaran. Cuando Aitana la abrazó se tensó y estuvo a punto de quitarla y gritarle para que no la tocara, pero lo bueno es que no duro ese abrazó.

Agarró el teléfono y le marcó.

—En estos momentos odio a Maximiliam por cerrar la puerta, pero lo único bueno es que no tengo aquí a Akane—dijo Izanami poniendo el teléfono en su oreja y esperó.

— _Ni siquiera me preguntaste si estaba dormido o no_ —contestó Maru.

—¿Ósea que tú si estás durmiendo?

— _Llevó días sin dormir en una cama a diferencia tuya._

—Pues ni tanto porque me mantenía despierta para que no viniera Ranma y me diera un beso—volvió a sentir escalofríos.

— _De tu padre si lo aceptas_.

—Es diferente, además le dije lo que la otra me dijo que sentía. Solo iba a molestarlo con su manera de dar clases, pero se fue dando y llegué a eso. Lo peor fue cuando escuché a Akane diciéndole a Ranma que pensara y viera a su hija como si no hubiera existido como ella lo hace y esas palabras si me dolieron, pero no sé porque me contradigo si a veces veo a Akane como si no la conociera. Pienso que los años si me afectaron, aunque...

Izanami dejo de hablar porque escuchó una respiración tranquila y eso le molestó.

—¡¿Estás dormido y no me has escuchado?! —explotó.

— _Si te he escuchado_ —contestó.

—Pues yo escuchó lo contrario y no puedo creer que duermas como si nada sucediera y ni siquiera hemos hablado del bebé.

—¿ _Sabes qué hora es?_ —la interrumpió.

—Si, las tres de la mañana.

— _No había podido dormir hasta que escuche tus quejas_.

—¡Ahora si eres un desgraciado!

— _Como siempre entiendes mal, a lo que yo me refería es que escuchar tu voz me tranquiliza y hace que me de sueño. No he dormido en lo que lleva la noche._

Izanami comenzó a llorar.

—Últimamente lloró mucho—dijo—. Ultimadamente, quiero que estés aquí conmigo. Le diré a Akane quien soy para que puedas dormir conmigo y así descanses porque yo tampoco puedo dormir—se puso de pie.

Izanami escuchó un sonido que provenía del cajón y lo abrió para encontrarse con un teléfono.

—Hay un teléfono en el cajón de al lado—dijo Izanami—. Hola—contestó.

— _Lamento interrumpir su plática_ —habló Maximiliam.

—Y si has escuchado quiere decir que eres consciente de que por tu culpa no podemos dormir juntos.

—¿ _Eso quiere decir que ya habían planeado que alguno de ustedes se escabullera al cuarto del otro? —_ sospechaba Maximiliam.

Izanami se quedó seria.

— _Se me olvidó mencionarles algo, pero yo no los puse en esas habitaciones por coincidencia. La situación es que hay habitaciones que están conectadas y las de ustedes lo están, entonces si quitas el mueble que usan para guardar sus cosas..._

Mientras escuchaba, Izanami se dirigió al mueble.

—Muevan el mueble y ahí hay una...

Izanami estaba por abrir la puerta, pero alguien la abrió y quien la había abierto era Maru un poco confundido y además ambos tenían aun el teléfono en la oreja, en el caso de Izanami tenía los dos.

—Dime algo, ¿Por qué hay estás habitaciones? —preguntó Izanami.

— _Lo único que te puedo decir es que gracias a ellas tengo vida_ —contestó Maximiliam con tranquilidad.

—Hablemos mañana—Izanami colgó rápido al igual que el celular—. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Algo—contestó Maru.

—Solo una y nos dormimos—decidió Izanami.

* * *

En el cuarto mundo, Akane seguía en el mismo lugar viendo la nada. Esta vez, Ranma no la acompañaba. Pero quien la miraba era Izanami. Ella se acercó a Akane y se sentó con ella.

—Me imagino que...

—Solo te aconsejare algo—interrumpió Akane—. No quiero que hagas lo que hizo Izanami y espero que tomes en cuenta mi consejo.

—Mi mamá dice que él es un desgraciado violador—le comentó Izanami—. Y ni siquiera él me ha insinuado eso.

—¿Quieres saber cómo llegue a odiarlo?

—Me imagino que es porque siempre la desafiaba en clase.

—Aparte de eso. Izanami siempre fue muy presumida al igual que su padre y como tenía a todos bajo sus pies, se molestó de que el desgraciado no le hacía caso, así que Izanami se sirvió como plato para que él hiciera lo que quisiera y acepto y así comenzó su rara relación y te apuesto que ahorita deben de estar juntos y él aprovechándose de ella.

—Bueno, ahora que se sabe que están casados me imagino que es normal—comentó Izanami.

—Ella piensa que no haré nada o tal vez sí y es por eso por lo que estoy aquí sentada y pensando que haré porque este será el castigo más doloroso que tendrá.

—No creo que sea más doloroso que estar allá con mi mamá—hubo silencio, hasta que Akane miró a Izanami y ella a Akane—. ¡Yo nunca dije eso porque creo saber lo que planea! —se asustó Izanami.

Akane sonrió porque ahora sabía lo que haría.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería con un té caliente en sus manos. Miró la puerta cuando se abrió. Era Izanami que entraba y cuando ella la vio se acercó y se sentó enfrente de ella.

—No quiero que vuelvas a decirle cosas—le pidió Izanami.

—No me agrada—respondió.

—No es una novedad que no te agrade, no me trata mal como tú piensas. Creo que me trata peor...—se quedó callada porque eso no le correspondía a ella.

—¿Ranma? —preguntó—. Sabes porqué, me imagino que te debió doler esa mentira.

—Todas las mentiras duelen, aunque sean pequeñas—contestó—. Creo que es más difícil ganarte tu confianza y perderla es más fácil. Con solo una mentira lo pierdes todo.

Akane se sorprendió.

—Hablas como si tú le hubieras mentido a alguien y pierdas toda su confianza.

La puerta se abrió y Akane gruñó. Cuando Maru vio a Akane desvió su mirada para ver a Izanami.

—¡Oye no me desvíes la mirada! —exclamó Akane golpeando la mesa.

—¿Por qué voy a ver algo que no me gusta ver? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué! —Akane se iba a levantar, pero Izanami llegó rápido para estar enfrente de ella para detenerla.

—¡Luego tú y yo hablaremos! —le dijo Izanami a Maru—. Quiero hablar con ella.

—Entonces estaré afuera y contare los minutos y segundos para ver con quien dura más hablando si conmigo o contigo—dijo viendo a Akane.

Akane quiso quitar a Izanami para golpearlo, pero él cerró la puerta.

—¡Ya! —gritó Izanami.

Akane se calmó y se sentó nuevamente. Izanami regresó a su lugar.

—Hablábamos de tu padre.

—¿Me vas a regañar por lo que le dije? —preguntó Izanami.

—No estuvo bien que lo hicieras enfrente de tus compañeros, pero creo que podría estar de tu lado porque Ranma te llevó a eso, pero lo que me molesta es que le digas "Ranma" y sé que eso le molesta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así le dice la otra? Le debe de decir Ranma, me imagino.

—Si, la verdad no recuerdo alguna vez que le haya dicho papá... Ella si llegó a decirme mamá, pero fue aquella vez que ella se enteró de quien era y quería matarme por habérselo escondido.

—¿Me tratas de decir que mi otra yo es una asesina?

—¡No! O bueno...

—¡Para ti es una asesina! —explotó levantándose de su lugar.

—¡No dije eso y no entiendo por qué te pones así!

Izanami recordó que debía ser la otra, pero ese comentario si le molesto. Había decidido hablar con ella y según era para ver y saber de qué era capaz su mamá. Ella se volvió a sentar.

—Perdón es que... a veces siento que también piensan lo mismo de mí.

—Para nada—Akane acercó su mano a la de ella e Izanami de un movimiento la alejó un poco y de eso se dio cuenta, pero ella la acercó y parecía un poco incomoda—. ¿Te molesta que toque tu mano?

— _Eso comprueba lo que he pensado_ —se decía Izanami en su mente—. _Solo dejo que mis padres, Raiko, Maru y Nana toquen mi mano y nadie más. Aunque a veces hay excepciones com Emi y los demás... No dejo que ni un desconocido para mi me toque, Akane ya es una desconocida para mí_ —le dolió pensar en eso—. No es eso, sino que me... fue un reflejo. Últimamente me ha pasado.

Akane se convenció de lo que su hija contestó.

—Hace unos momentos... Me dijo la chica alegre...

—Aitana.

—Si. Me dijo que Ranma quiere estar en comunicación con nosotras.

Izanami atragantó.

—Solo te pido que... No haya problemas y lo digo también por él. No hay ni un solo día que Ranma recuerde y sufra por la otra Izanami.

Akane se levantó e Izanami se quedó paralizada al escuchar eso.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Maru y detuvo su cronometro.

—1:50 minutos... Fue muy poco—le dijo a Akane.

—Si no es porque no quiero tener problemas con mi hija, agarraría mi pistola y te mataría.

—Está será peor que la otra—se dijo a sí mismo—. Sigo yo—Entró.

Akane hizo cara de niña berrinchuda.

Maximiliam se acercó a Akane en compañía de Aitana.

—Por tu cara creo que te hizo enojar el chico—intuía Maximiliam—. Siendo así las cosas... Quiero que vayas conmigo a la cabina.

—¿Cabina? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, tu esposo quiere hablar contigo.

—Voy a decirle a Izanami.

Lo primero que pensó Izanami al verlo entrar era algo que estaba en su mente después de que hace tiempo no pasaba, pero algo más sucedía.

—Acércate—le pidió Izanami.

Él obedeció y al estar cerca de ella agarró su mano y lo puso en su vientre.

—Anoche no te diste cuenta porque estaba oscuro, pero como podrás darte cuenta ya está abultado y no digas que no lo está porque después de mí, eres quién conoce muy bien mi cuerpo—vio que él estaba tenso y preocupado—. Me imagino que hoy ha pasado por tu mente aquellos días ¿No? —dijo Izanami—. Hace rato hablaba con Akane sobre las mentiras y como pierde la confianza.

—Eso no...

La puerta se abrió y Akane terminó el cronometro. Lo miró y sonrió.

—Un minuto con dos segundos.

—Sera porque ni siquiera nos dejaste platicar de cómo no debo de tratarla porque la quiere mucho.

Izanami pellizcó a Maru y para Akane fue sorprendente lo que dijo. La pone primero antes que él.

—Podemos hablar con tu papá en cabina, de hecho, él nos espera—anunció Akane.

Izanami se quedó en su lugar un momento y miraba a Akane con un rostro serio, pero para Akane le daba a entender que dudaba en ir. No le quedo de otra.

Akane y los demás se alarmaron al ver como Izanami se desmayó.

* * *

En otro lugar, Alina seguía observando a Aki y nuevamente terminó su bebida dejando el vaso en su lugar. Lo succiono y lo regreso llenó y continuó tomándolo.

—Jiji—se acercó su compañero robot—. Parece que está interesada en él y además de estar preocupada.

—No estoy preocupada—dejo en claro.

—Es el quinto vaso que se toma y cuando eso pasa es cuando está intranquila. No le sucedía algo así desde hace diez años, aquella vez que conoció a su clon.

—A mi clon... ¡Claro! Es por eso por lo que no puedo dejar de verlo.

Quitó la pantalla y entró a unos archivos. Cada vez se veía más desesperada mientras tecleaba y conforme encontraba la información su ira comenzaba. Al dar enter lo hizo con una fuerza que casi se fracturaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Se mordía sus labios para controlar su ira.

—Maldita... —apretaba sus labios y sus ojos se dilataron—. Yo no perdono las traiciones.

—Jijiji, vaya, vaya.

—Ese niño resulto ser familiar de ella y ahora si no permitiré que me quites lo que es mío, Izanami.


	50. 74

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico_**

 ** _74._**

—Es por eso por lo que mi proyecto será lo mejor que le podrá suceder a esta ciudad—dijo una mujer joven que hablaba en una tribuna ante un público y entre ese grupo estaba Izanagi

Al decir eso, la chica bajó del escenario y no quiso sentarse con el público, ya que decidió salir del salón de conferencia. Caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto en donde lleva su uniforme de falda corta gris, con saco del mismo color, abajo su blusa blanca de botones, medias largas y zapatos bajos. Cada pisada hacía que las hebras de su cabello largo y lacio color negro se moviera. Sus ojos eran entre gris y azul y parpadeaban cada segundo, se lamia sus labios y era una muestra de su nerviosismo, ya que si se aprobaba este proyecto cambiaría el rumbo de su vida.

Se detuvo al encontrarse a una joven. Lo sorprendente de todo es que se parecía a ella. Era la primera vez que veía un parecido asombroso. El mismo tono de piel que era claro, su cabello era parecido a cuando era más joven, ya que hubo un tiempo en el que lo tuvo corto, su fleco era diferente, ya que era largo y doblado en la esquina derecha de su frente y el de la chica que tenía enfrente era corto y recto.

— _Sera posible que ella sea mi..._ —no terminó de decir eso en su mente porque la chica la interrumpió.

—Tú eres Alina—habló la joven.

—¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Izanami—le sonrió.

 _No entendía por qué me seguía, pero rápidamente tuvo mi confianza. Pero fue porque pensaba que era ella, pero no lo era. Le conté mi proyecto, de que trataba, cuáles serían los beneficios... le conté todo y esa fue mi desgracia._

Alina estaba sentada en una mesa de una biblioteca. Escuchó un teléfono, miró a Izanami que estaba leyendo algunos de sus trabajos más alejada y discretamente sacó el teléfono de su bolso y se sorprendió porque era diferente. Vio el mensaje y decía "¿Dónde estás?" "Contéstame"

Alina escribió una contestación y guardó el teléfono. La respuesta fue... "No molestes a Izanami, está ocupada"

* * *

Alina recodó lo que había pasado. Ya lo había superado, pero ahora tener al primo de ella como enemigo, era algo que debía detener.

—Su clon está más cerca jijiji—siguió riéndose ese robot—. Aunque obviamente debe de seguir joven e incluso más que usted jijiji.

Alina enterró sus dedos índice y corazón en los ojos del robot.

—Mis pupilas, mis pupilas.

—Ni siquiera tienes pupilas—le recordó Alina.

* * *

—Aléjate de ella y no la toques—dejo en claro Akane mirando a Maru.

Akane estaba sentada en la cama de Izanami teniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Maximiliam sentía lastima por el chico porque estaba seguro de que en su mente se quejaba porque era el esposo y debía estar con ella. Izanami estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba inconsciente. Fue mentira su desmayo porque así evitaría ir a hablar con Ranma.

—Akane, de cualquier manera, te tienes que mover porque tu esposo está esperándote—le recordó Maximiliam.

—No te preocupes—se acercó Aitana—, Yo me encargo de cuidarla.

—Por cierto—habló Serena—, amor puedo hablar contigo—miró a Maru.

—Gracias Serena—se levantó Akane con los ojos iluminados.

—Si, mamá—dijo viendo a Akane con una mueca y más porque ella le sonreía.

Después de unos minutos, Maximiliam abre la puerta y tenía con él una computadora. Vio que Izanami estaba sentada en su cama y al lado Aitana.

—Me imagine que no te desmayaste de verdad—comentó Maximiliam tomando una silla para sentarse.

—Ella me contó todo—dijo Aitana.

—Oye, si no querías hablar con Ranma debiste decírselo, pero a lo que vengo es que no solamente hay comunicación con el primer mundo—sonrió dándole la computadora a Izanami.

Izanami se levantó y puso la computadora en el mueble que daba a su cama. Levantó la tapa y al iluminarse la pantalla sonrió.

—Por tu cara me imagino que no la has pasado muy bien—dijo Emi que la veía con una sonrisa.

—Estábamos preocupados por ti—dijo Raku.

Los chicos estaban escondidos en unos arbustos con una computadora, ya que no quería que Ryota los encontrara.

—Pero creo que con tu esposo al lado tuyo no lo es tanto—comentó Raku.

—Hay muchas cosas que contar como por ejemplo que Maru le apuntó con una pistola a mi mamá y ella a él—contó Izanami.

—¿Qué? —dijo Emi.

—Ya se habían tardado—comentó Raku.

—Y al final... Solo por molestarla le confesó que nosotros nos casamos hace diez años.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Emi y se dio cuenta de que Raku no se sorprendió—. ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

—Aclaró, me entere hace unas semanas cuando acompañé a Izanami al hospital para que se hiciera una prueba de embarazo.

—¡¿Embarazo?! —Emi no entendía lo que pasaba—. ¿Estás embarazada?

Izanami asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y él lo sabe? —preguntó Emi.

—Por eso vino conmigo y creo que Yasmina también lo sabe porque lo mandó conmigo. Pienso que... Él no quiere que me vuelva a pasar algo.

—¿Vuelva a pasar? —dijeron Emi y Raku.

Maximiliam atragantó porque sabía que les contaría y como él estuvo involucrado.

* * *

Akane clavaba un clavo una y otra vez al árbol como una manera de sacar su ira y desesperación. Raiko e Izanami miraban a Akane con preocupación.

—Nunca la había visto así—comentó Raiko—. Ella se ha enojado muchas veces, pero nunca la había visto con ese rostro y me preocupa mi hermana.

—Yo tampoco he visto a mi mamá de esa manera—dijo Izanami un poco inquieta.

—Espero que mi papá y mi tío no tarden.

Justo en ese momento llegaron, pero ahora en compañía de Serena. Cuando Akane los miró se fue directo a Serena.

—¡Tu hijo es un desgraciado! —explotó Akane agarrándola de los hombros.

—No comentare nada al respecto—contestó Serena un poco asustada.

—¡¿Y bien?! —preguntó Akane a Ranma y Shun.

Ambos chicos tenían un folder en la mano. Se miraron, atragantaron y después su vista estaba en Akane.

—Él tiene razón—habló Ranma—. Izanami ya no está en el registro de nuestra familia desde hace diez años.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Akane jalándose el cabello y zapateando su pie izquierdo.

—Si—confirmó Shun—. Revise el registro de mi familia y ahí está Izanami.

—Y por la fecha en que se llevó a cabo el registro hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de que ya casi es su aniversario—sonrió Serena.

Akane miró a Serena con un rostro furioso.

—No sé porque presiento que tú lo sabias.

Serena evitaba verla, pero era cierto.

—Hubo un momento en el que fui a solicitar documentos de Nana para la escuela y me di cuenta del registro de Izanami por lo que concluí que estaba casada con mi hijo—intentaba sonreír, pero era imposible—. Obviamente no dije nada, ni siquiera le dije a mi hijo que lo sabía.

—Otra cosa... —Ranma miró a Raiko—, Ryota está en el segundo mundo y Nana en el tercero.

Kaede llegó en ese momento y escuchó a Ranma.

—¡Qué! Cuando lo vea lo descuartizare—dijo moviendo sus dedos.

—Aunque estoy un poco inquieta—habló Serena— Y es que el otro Usui está ahí y... Pues digamos que el nacimiento de Nana fue un poco complicado, independientemente de que lo hiciera para que mi hijo e Izanami tuvieran un hijo.

—De hecho, siempre he querido saber el porqué del nacimiento de Nana—cuestionó Ranma—. Me refiero a que por qué ustedes decidieron tener una hija.

Serena dejo de sonreír y dejo de ver a Ranma.

—¿Decías Akane? —preguntó Serena evitando la pregunta de Ranma porque en ese momento no quería pensar en el motivo verdadero.

Ranma pensó que algo escondían esos dos.

—Afortunadamente no hemos llegado a eso, ¡Porque ahí si la hubiera matado! —gritó Akane regresando al árbol para clavar el clavo en él.

Raiko ahora si estaba más preocupado porque ya estaba creciendo un bebé, lo que podía ser la perdición de su madre, ya que así jamás los separara.

* * *

Usui no dejaba de ver a Nana que estaba sentada en una esquina con su celular sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Él estaba recargando en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Era imposible lo que le había dicho Izanami porque una cosa era darle su apellido al hijo de una amiga, más no tener una hija con ella.

Shun y Mousse se dieron cuenta del rostro de Usui y se acercaron a él y vieron que no dejaba de ver a Nana.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Shun.

Él no sabía que contestar.

En uno de los escritorios, Nabiki estaba sentada en una silla leyendo una revista. No entendía el propósito de Akane para estar ahí sin hacer nada y lo peor de todo es que Shun y ella no estaban aprovechando que su hija no estaba.

—Esa niña—habló Usui—. Esa niña es... Mi hija.

Shun agrandó los ojos y sonrió con burla. A diferencia de Mousse no le impresiono mucho, pero podía entender que para él era una sorpresa.

—El hecho de que sea hermana de Maru no la hace tu hija, posiblemente Serena se enamoró de un hombre y tuvo a Nana o es que estás interesado en Serena y no lo dices.

—La verdad ni siquiera sé que pensar de todo esto.

—Yo pensé que seguías enamorado de Akane, aunque convive más con Shun.

Nabiki dejo de leer la revista al escuchar ese comentario.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —preguntó Nabiki viendo de reojo a Mousse.

Shun y Mousse brincaron del susto.

—¡¿Cómo piensas eso?!

—Yo lo decía porque veo que no es muy cercana a Usui, sino a Shun—aclaró—. Y por si no lo sabías ellos dos van muy seguido al restaurante por eso lo sé

—No desconfió de mi hermana, sé que Ranma es el hombre que ama, pero Shun es muy coqueto—dijo Nabiki.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamaron los tres chicos.

—Pero regresando a lo otro, ella no se parece a ti, así que tranquilo—sonrió Shun confiado de que así era.

Nana ignoraba los murmullos de los chicos, pero dejo su celular y tomó una bolsa de plástico de una tienda cerca de ahí. Sacó un refresco de toronja y lo sirvió en un vaso de corcho que había comprado. Después sacó uno de cola y lo mezcló con el refresco de toronja.

Los chicos se quedaron sin parpadear.

—A ti te gusta hacer eso—dijo Shun sin creer lo que veía—. Y es una combinación asquerosa, aunque solo faltaría el sonido de tu boca al tomarlo.

Nana dejó de tomarlo e hizo el sonido que era de exhalación y sonrió. Cosa que también hacía el chico. Ella regresó y se sentó en el piso con el celular.

—Es coincidencia solamente—concluyó Shun.

Nana dejo su celular para ver a los chicos.

—¿Quieren? A ti también te gusta combinarlo—le dijo dirigiéndose a Usui al decir eso último, ya que la pregunta era para todos.

Usui aún estaba en shock.

—¿Decías? —solo pudo decir eso.

—Creo que si es tu hija—terminó Shun.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le preguntó Emi a Izanami.

Era la primera vez que lo relataría, pero era algo que tenía que superar y era aún peor que el de Ranma.

—Él y yo nos casamos porque... Estábamos esperando un bebé—confesó bajando la mirada.

Todos se tensaron a diferencia de Maximiliam.

—La verdad es que al igual que este, no lo esperábamos y esa primera vez nos sorprendió. No sabíamos que hacer porque en aquel entonces Nana no vivía con nosotros y por obvio no sabíamos cómo tratar a un bebé o un niño y... Lo primero que hicimos fue casarnos, pero aquel viaje que hicimos fue para eso. Masaru y Aki lo sabían porque en aquel entonces comenzamos a hacer las armas y yo en un principio viajaba a los mundos para saber las técnicas de los líderes y yo no le había dicho nada a Maru y teníamos problemas porque él no sabía lo que hacía y...

—¿Creyó que tú tenías otra relación? —intuía Emi.

—En ese viaje pensaba que posiblemente dejaríamos en claro la situación y no hubiera problemas. De hecho, también fue porque si le decía a mi mamá que estaba esperando un hijo y luego que nos casaríamos hubiera sido un desastre. Por lo que nos casamos en secreto y al regresar les diríamos a todos. Hasta que...

—Yo estaba realizando unos pendientes y era que en el tercer mundo era el único lugar donde podían tratar mi problema, nuevamente estaba teniendo problemas. —interrumpió Maximiliam—. Yo creía que ese lago me había curado, pero no fue así. Me encontré a Izanami en la calle.

—Quise platicar con él porque necesitaba información de la energía de Lacus y eso me ahorraría el viaje al sexto mundo. Pero cuando Maximiliam quiso moverse, cayó porque uno de sus pies no reaccionó, pero fue por un momento y lo agarré y era una posición un tanto comprometedora y...

—Él te vio...—interrumpió Emi—, clásico de las novelas.

—Nos fuimos al cuarto del hotel y comenzamos a discutir. Jamás habíamos discutido de esa manera, pero él sacó todo lo que había acumulado desde el principio...

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando—dijo Emi.

—Fue tanta la desesperación de ambos que... Él me agarró de los hombros y me sacudió... tres veces, pero estaba tan aislada y él también hasta que me di cuenta de esas veces estaba pegada a la pared y pego mi cabeza tres veces con la pared. A la tercera fue cuando él reacciono de lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba asustada, no sabía que era más fuerte... si el dolor en la cabeza o abajo porque estaba sangrando.

—Yo vi eso en una visión y salí corriendo para que no sucediera, pero cuando llegue, él la levantaba porque se había desmayado.

Tanto Emi como Aitana querían llorar. Raku solo estaba con un nudo en la garganta y sin poder asimilar lo que ella le contó porque no podía creerlo de él.

—Yo me desmayé por el golpe en la cabeza, no por el sangrado—siguió Izanami—. Cuando desperté estaba acostada de lado y me dolía la cabeza y vi a Maru dormido a mi lado y con su mano en la mía. Era obvio lo que había pasado porque no era tonta. Quité mi mano de la de él y despertó de golpe, pero solo me volteé para no verlo. Muchas veces se lo decía que me dejara sola porque no quería verlo. Masaru y Aki lo supieron porque ellos se quedaron y no se fueron. Ellos le dijeron lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Ahí fue cuando comprendí que todo esto había sido mi culpa. Ni siquiera hizo que me moviera cuando escuche como Masaru lo golpeó.

—Recuerdo esos días, ustedes estaban muy distantes y Raku y yo nos preocupamos por eso. De ese viaje duraron cuatro meses así.

—Había días en los que no me quería levantar de la cama. Incluso muchas veces intentó acercarse a mí, pero yo se lo negaba. Todo ese tiempo le decía que me dejara sola porque no quería verlo. Él se ofendió más cuando vio que tenía una maleta hecha y... llegó un día en el que hablamos de lo que paso. A partir de ahí decidimos no volvernos a ocultar nada. Pero decidimos que nadie sabría de que estábamos casados porque eso no los recordaría.

—Pero... Izanami no querías decirle que estabas embarazada, era por eso—dijo Raku.

—No... aún hay más.

—¡¿Más?!

—Nana comenzó a vivir con nosotros y él verme con ella hacía la culpa regresara en él. Cada noche me pedía más de lo normal, cuando Nana no estaba, si estábamos en casa, lo pedía todavía más. En un principio creí que era como recuperar el tiempo perdido... Pero no era así. Él quería que me embarazara otra vez para que así fuera feliz.

—Eso normalmente sería en una mujer, pero veo que esta vez fue al revés—comentó Raku.

—Me asustaba cada vez que veía que no tenía mi menstruación porque se ponía feliz porque lo estaba, pero cuando se daba cuenta de que no. Nuevamente me pedía hasta que llegué a mi limite y le dije que no quería un bebé y que él no había tenido la culpa de lo que sucedió. Porque era por eso, él no quería un bebé, era solamente la culpa.

—Cuando lo vea le daré una golpiza—gruño Emi.

—Pero ahora ese es el menor de los problemas porque estoy aterrada. Le oculte a mi mamá nuestro matrimonio y si se entera de que estoy esperando será el fin. El hecho de que estemos en esto no la hará que espere mi castigo.

—Pues yo creo que tardaría porque no puede venir y eso la haría que pensara en algo que si podía destruirte.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes Izanami? —preguntó Emi.

Izanami bajó la mirada de la vergüenza.

—Y ese regañó aún me falta porque ya sabe que tengo los cuatro meses.

—Te enteraste hace poco, no lo sabías por lo que no puede gritarte—opinó Raku.

—¿Quieren que les diga algo? Él no me ha vuelto a gritar desde entonces—confesó Izanami—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se enoja y eso me asusta más porque no sé cuándo se enoja. Además, estoy preocupada por esto—se levantó y se pegó la blusa más a su estómago para que vieran que tan abultado estaba.

—No esta tanto—opinó Emi.

—De cualquier manera, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y si se hace más notorio Akane se dará cuenta o algo peor... Que piense que el desgraciado de su novio embarazo a su hija de dieciocho años.

—Será interesante eso—comenzó Raku a reírse.

—No será interesante—dijo Emi dándole un zape en la cabeza.

Aitana se dio cuenta de que Maximiliam miraba un punto y eso quería decir que vio una visión. Se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Por qué últimamente veo cosas chistosas y a la vez que dan lastima.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó Izanami.

—Tú te emocionaras cuando llegue tu bebé porque le estarás comprando cosas en cantidad y eso desesperara a tu esposo.

—No me sorprendería—dijeron Emi y Raku al mismo tiempo.

—Oye, y habrás visto de qué color le compraba su ropita—le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Por los juguetes que le comprabas, más el color de la ropa, animalitos en ropa, y accesorios en su mayoría eran de color morado y un chupón era rosa.

—¡Sera una niña! —brincó de felicidad—. Yo lo sabía... Pobrecita Nana porque estará celosita—comenzó a llorar—. Lo que me recuerda es si Usui está asimilando el hecho de que Nana sea su hija porque esta vez no le mentí.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Ranma.

Akane miraba en una pantalla pequeña que estaba en un lugar con centro de control. Ella estaba recargada en la superficie y sentada en una silla que estaba en el centro que imaginaba que era el lugar de Maximiliam.

—Ella...

—No quiso venir, ¿Verdad? —suponía Ranma.

Akane no respondió y eso fue una afirmación para él.

—Ella, se sintió mal hace unos momentos y esta recostada.

—¡Necesito estar con ustedes! ¡No quiero que le pase nada! —gritó Ranma de la desesperación.

Akane sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé que es mi culpa, pero yo debí ir con ustedes y matar a esa mujer por lo que me hizo.

—¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué mujer?

Ranma no quería decírselo por vergüenza, pero en cualquier momento se enteraría.

—Cuando se la llevaron, Leah me dijo que no importara si eran dos Izanami, ellas tendrían los mismos sentimientos—confesó.

—¿Y le creíste? —sentía ganas de llorar—. ¡Eres un idiota! —pegó la superficie—. ¡Le creíste a esa loca y por eso la tratas así! ¡No me sorprendería que tu hija jamás te perdone! ¡O puede que, si te perdone, pero jamás tendrás una relación con ella porque tú la dañaste por lo idiota que eres!

Era cierto, puede que, si lo perdone, pero ellos jamás podrán tenerse confianza de padre e hija.

—Oye...

Akane escuchó la voz de Yasmina. Ella apareció en la pantalla.

—Vamos comunicarnos con todos, van a aparecer en la pantalla.

* * *

Emi escuchó un sonido y una ventana apareció. Maximiliam se acercó para ver.

—Parece que nos comunicaremos con todos—dijo—. Presionen la pantalla y llamen a los chicos.

Emi y Raku asintieron.

Llegaron Ryoga y Edika y se sentaron a su lado.

—¿Dónde está Ryota? —preguntó Izanami.

—Lo único que podemos decirles es que no nos quedó de otra—contestó Ryoga mostrando una cinta gris.

—Hicieron lo correcto—aceptó Izanami.

Yasmina apareció en la primera pantalla al lado de Ranma y Ukyo. Izanami se inquietó al verlo. Ranma no dejaba de verla y ella lo sabía. Después en el siguiente cuadro estaba Emi y los demás, en el tercero Shun, el siguiente Aki y por último Akane.

Hubo silencio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Akane.

—Lo que sucede es que yo no fui quien decidió hacer esta junta—dijo Yasmina.

Emi y Raku se vieron e Izanami se tensó. En el último cuadro apareció la otra Akane con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo están chicos? Tiempos sin vernos ¿No? —saludo Akane sin borrar su sonrisa.

En esta ocasión no fue mentira porque en verdad Izanami se desmayó porque era la hora del que podía considerarse el peor castigo que jamás en la vida había hecho su mamá.


	51. 75

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 _ **75**._

—¿Y bien? ¿Todo ha estado bien? —siguió preguntando Akane.

—Si, tía todo ha estado bien—respondió Emi con una sonrisa, pero nerviosa.

Akane miró a su otra yo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Akane—después siguió su vista a Ranma, pero dejo de sonreír al verlo—. Ranma—lo dijo con una mueca.

—¿Por qué a ti te hizo mala cara? —le preguntó Ukyo.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? —respondió Ranma.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó Yasmina—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno... es un poco complicado de explicar, pero mi familia pasa por momentos críticos y pues... —sonrió con cierta maldad—, a pesar de eso, somos muy unidos, por ejemplo Raiko y Kaede junto con el demonio que es mi nieto hacen que la convivencia sea agradable, Ranma y yo seguimos enamorados, Izanami que, a pesar de que sigue con el desgraciado—apretó los dientes al mencionarlo—, no hay ni un solo día que venga conmigo a que la consienta, la escuchó cuando tiene sus problemas con el desgraciado, va conmigo de compras, comemos juntas como madre e hija y para ella soy su mejor amiga—le sonrió a Akane.

La otra Akane apretaba la esquina de la superficie y hacía una sonrisa forzada.

Por otro lado, Izanami estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero en el regazo de Aitana.

—La matare, la matare—decía Izanami—. Solamente lo hace para molestar a Akane porque yo nunca le cuento mis problemas con Maru.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Aitana.

—Porque no me da consejos, solo dice que lo deje.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Yasmina cansada de que le de vuelta al asunto.

—Necesito que haya un tiempo extra porque necesito que estén aquí todos los del futuro—contestó.

—Quiere decir que ya se enteró—intuía Aki.

—Así que testigo, ¿eh? —le sonrió a Aki.

—Si, ya se enteró.

—Otra cosa...—Akane miró a su otra yo—, Akane me podrías prestar a tu hija y a tu desgraciado.

—Quiero vomitar... apaga la pantalla, apaga la maldita pantalla—le pidió Izanami a Maximiliam.

—¿Por qué los quieres? —preguntó Akane—. Con gusto te prestó a mi desgraciado, pero no a mi hija.

La otra Akane seguía sonriendo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de sonreír.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Akane del coraje.

Ranma apareció a en la pantalla y miró a todos.

—Estoy de acuerdo de que vengan todos porque este problema familiar es muy delicado y como pueden ver...—miró a Akane—, Akane no está bien y si es necesario que venga su Izanami y Maru porque los nuestros...

—Ahhh—gritó Akane—. ¡Me las van a pagar por su mentira!

—Supongo—contestó Akane.

—¡No! —se levantó Izanami y apareció en la pantalla—. ¡Yo no quiero ir! —dijo llorando.

—Si mi hija no quiero ir, no ira—sentenció Ranma.

—Ranma—habló el otro—. No le pasara nada, simplemente... Sera una demostración de lo que no deben hacer cuando sean más mayores como lo hicieron los otros.

Izanami miró a Maximiliam.

—Confió en Akane y sé que no me dejara ir—sonrió Izanami sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

Minutos después, Izanami tenía enfrente a su madre y esta le sonreía. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin dejar de temblar. Se abrazó aún más porque tenía frio a pesar de tener abrigo y guantes.

—Acércate—le pidió Izanami a Maru y él le hizo caso.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Akane sin borrar su sonrisa.

Izanami miró a su otra yo y ella se miraba que estaba asustada.

—¿Te puedes acercar? —le preguntó Izanami a su otra yo.

Ella obedeció y no entendía porque le pidió que se acercara. Izanami se acercó más y la abrazó impresionando a todos y más a la Izanami del pasado.

—Perdóname por haberte pegado y maltratado—se disculpó Izanami—. Ahora entiendo lo que sufriste con ese idiota.

La otra Izanami comenzó a llorar y correspondió al abrazo.

—Luego te disculpas con ella—habló Akane.

Ellas se separaron y la del pasado se alejó. Izanami decidió enderezarse y ver con seriedad a su madre.

—Es verdad, nosotros nos casamos—dijo Izanami agarrando la mano de Maru.

—Por supuesto, lo sé—contestó Akane con una sonrisa—. Los registros de ambas familias lo demuestran—dijo mostrando las hojas—. Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es el porqué de su boda secreta.

—¿Si les hubiera dicho que nos casaríamos que hubieras hecho en la boda? —dijo Izanami alzando una ceja.

Akane seguía sonriendo sin bajar las hojas.

—Un punto a favor—dijo Shun.

—¡Y todos ustedes están en problemas por ocultarlo! —señalo a Emi y los demás.

—¡Yo no sabía que estaba casada! —dejó en claro Yuki—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?! —le reclamó a sus primos y hermanos—. ¡¿No soy de confianza?!

—Si quieres otro motivo, se los diremos—cambió su voz Izanami—. Pero no enfrente de ellos.

Emi y los otros chicos se vieron y parece que les diría, aunque Emi estaba preocupada de que les dijera de la agresión de Maru contra Izanami.

Akane, Ranma y Raiko se vieron y asintieron.

Al estar alejados, Ranma, Akane y Raiko estaban sentados en un tronco e Izanami y Maru en otro que estaba enfrente de ellos.

—Seré clara—tomó la palabra Izanami—. Hace diez años, me entere de que estaba esperando un bebé.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Akane y se iba a lanzar a Maru para golpearlo, pero Ranma y Raiko la detuvieron—. ¡Todavía te atreviste a embarazarla, eres un desgraciado!

—¡Mamá déjame seguir! —le pidió Izanami—. Salimos de la ciudad por eso, para casarnos porque era obvio que tú estarías en contra y hubieras hecho escandalo si hubiéramos hecho una ceremonia. Cuando regresáramos les diríamos a todos... pero... —su rostro entristeció—. Yo...

—Lo que...

Izanami apretó la mano de Maru porque ella lo diría.

—Caí por unas escaleras y me golpeé la cabeza y cuando desperté, me dijo que lo habíamos perdido—mintió Izanami.

Iba a volver a hablar porque quería decirle la verdad, pero ella nuevamente apretó su mano.

—Esa es la historia. Nos dolió y por eso no quisimos decirlo porque nos recordaba ese hecho. Ahora esperó ese castigo mamá.

Akane estaba sorprendida, incluso quería llorar porque se podía imaginar el dolor que pudo haber sentido su hija en ese momento. Por eso ellos llegaron deprimidos y ella no pudo consolar su perdida y lo vivió sola, o bueno con él, pero era diferente con una madre.

Ranma también se sorprendió. No podía creer lo que paso y en ese momento quería abrazarla, el abrazo que no pudo darle cuando sucedió. Recordó su rostro triste de ese entonces, había estado preocupado y creía que era por lo sucedido con Ranma, pero era otro dolor en el que él no pudo consolarla.

En aquellos días, Raiko había estado incómodo y cómo él veía como su hermana estaba triste pensaba que era por lo que paso con su otro padre. Había algo más y no quiso averiguarlo. Pudo sentir el dolor de su hermana y ahora nuevamente vivía eso, pero haría lo posible por cuidarla.

—Sé que te dolió haberte mentido y ahora espero el cas...

—No va haber castigo—se levantó Akane—. Entendí por qué lo hiciste.

Ella se acercó a su hija y le dio la mano para que se levantara y la abrazó. Akane sintió húmedo su hombro, su hija estaba llorando y la abrazó aún más fuerte. Ella se alejó y Akane miró a Maru. Le pidió la mano y lo levantó y lo abrazó y eso sorprendió a todos.

—Solo por esta vez te abrazare, después volverás a ser mi enemigo—le dijo.

Él no creía lo que pasaba, pero sonrió levemente.

Ranma se acercó a Izanami al igual que Raiko y la abrazaron.

Por otro lado, los chicos estaban preocupados y a la vez rezando de no escuchar sus gritos. Emi, Raku, Aki y Yuki se acercaron.

—Luego te contaré porque estoy seguro de que no lo dirán a nadie, más que a la familia—le dijo Aki a su hermano.

Ranma y los chicos aparecieron y Akane miró a todos.

—No habrá castigo—anunció y todos gritaron de felicidad.

—¡Que emoción! —brincó Emi de felicidad—. ¡Ahora esperaremos feliz la llegada del bebé a la familia!

Hubo silencio y la tensión volvió a sentirse.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó Akane.

Raku pellizcó a Emi.

—Creo que eso no se lo dijeron.

Akane miró a su hija y yerno y estaban serios.

—¿Cuál bebé Izanami? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

Izanami atragantó y comenzó a desabrocharse su abrigo.

—Este bebé—mostró su estómago, aunque no se apreciaba muy bien si no le prestaba mucha atención, cosa que Akane si hizo.

Akane dejó de sonreír y no dejaba de ver el estómago de Izanami. Ranma en cierta manera estaba feliz, pero la mirada de Akane lo inquietaba por lo que no podía demostrar esa felicidad.

—¡Que genial voy a ser abuela! —brincó Serena de felicidad—. Pero ser abuela es ser vieja, ¿no? —dejó de sonreír.

Izanami se abrochó el abrigo nuevamente y le sonrió a su madre.

—Esto también te lo iba a decir porque no puedo seguir allá porque Akane se dará cuenta de esto y pensara que un desgraciado embarazó a su hija de dieciocho años y...

—Reitero lo dicho, si habrá castigo—Akane cambio de opinión sin dejar de ver el estómago de Izanami.

—¡Ehhh! —exclamaron todos.

—Y, de hecho, Izanami acaba de decir el castigo que recibirá—dijo sin dejar de ver el estómago de su hija.

Izanami comenzó a temblar y no de frío sino de miedo.

* * *

Los otros chicos aún seguían en espera de lo que sucedía y Akane estaba inquieta al igual que Ranma.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas prestado a Izanami! —la regañó Ranma.

—No creo que mi otra yo le haga algo, pero estoy confundida.

Yasmina presentía lo que paso y sentía lastima por Izanami.

El cuadro de Akane volvió a aparecer y les sonreía a todos.

—Lamento la tardanza—se disculpó Akane.

—¿Traerás a mi hija? —preguntó Akane.

—De hecho, habrá cambios—anunció Akane.

—¿Cambios? —preguntó Yasmina—. Pensé que...

—No esos cambios—dejo en claro Akane—. La verdad es que su hija es una niña muy fuerte y creo que deberían dejarla ir porque me demostró que es valiente y fuerte y creo que están de acuerdo conmigo, ¿No?

—Si.

—Ha aprendido mucho de mí—dijo Ranma—. De hecho, me sorprende que sepa fácilmente mis técnicas—sonrió Ranma porque se sentía orgulloso de ella a pesar de no decírselo.

—¿Y dejarían que ella se fuera al segundo mundo con Ryoga? —preguntó.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Akane y Ranma—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

—¿No confían de que ella sea independiente de ustedes? —les preguntó Akane con seriedad.

—La otra Izanami lo era a esa edad—dijo Shun.

—¡Pero no son la misma! —dijo Ranma.

—Me sorprende que hasta ahora lo admitas—dijo Akane del futuro—. Ya sé la historia y la verdad escuchar eso no fue del agrado de mi Izanami.

—¿Ella lo sabe? —preguntó Ranma.

—Platicó un rato con su Izanami y pues que les puedo decir... Mi Izanami ha pasado por momentos complicados y yo siempre he estado con ella en momentos importantes... ¡No en todos, pero sí! —alzó un poco la voz—. Pero es fuerte, decidida y toma las mejores decisiones o bueno no en todas porque sigue con el desgraciado, en fin.

—¿Y qué piensa de lo que le hecho a mi hija? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ella se los dirá—contestó Akane con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ranma y Akane—. ¿Ahorita hablare...?

—Aquí va la buena noticia... Si mando a su Izanami al segundo mundo es porque le mandare a mi Izanami y a mi desgraciado al sexto mundo—anunció Akane.

* * *

Minutos antes...

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —gritó Izanami queriendo golpear a su madre, pero Maru la detuvo.

—¡No te alteres! —le pidió Maru.

—Y te estaré recompensando, ¿Por qué? Porque tu esposo y padre de tu hijo se ira contigo.

Izanami dejo de hacer fuerza y se sorprendió al igual que Maru.

—Shun—llamó Akane y él se acercó—. Diles como era cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

Shun gruñó.

—Como Akane estaba sola en casa, decidimos Nabiki y yo que se fuera a vivir con nosotros durante y los primeros días después del embarazo... Fueron los peores meses de mi vida, ya que Akane no me dejaba con sus antojos, me despertaba en la noche para hacerle algo que no tenía en casa, incluso quiso que Nabiki la sobara en el estómago cuando tenía cólicos—recordó con odio esos días.

—Así que, dejare que se vaya mi yerno contigo para que sufra tus antojos y cólicos—sonrió con maldad.

* * *

Akane no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Volvería a ver a Izanami, la tendría con ella, incluso sonrió porque sabía que se divertiría y más que lucharan juntas. Era como si volvieran esos tiempos.

La otra Akane sabía lo que pensaba su otro yo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que esa sonrisa desaparecerá cuando conviva con su hija porque ya no era la misma.

—Oye—habló Ranma llamando a la otra Akane—. Tienes razón de que Izanami se independice, pero que sean unos días, la quiero tener conmigo—le pidió.

—Está bien—acepto Akane.

—No te preocupes, Ranma—habló Ryoga—. Yo la cuidare.

Ranma asintió.

* * *

Media hora después, Akane estaba en la cafetería con Maximiliam sentado enfrente de ella y con Aitana a lado. Ella tomaba un vaso de té, pero veía sus manos temblar.

—Veo que estás nerviosa—dijo Aitana.

—Pero también en cierta manera feliz porque tendré aquí a Izanami, a la otra, pero preocupada por mi hija y quiero pedirte que me ayudes a estar en comunicación con ella, ¿Sí? —le pidió a Maximiliam.

—Por supuesto que sí—contestó tomando su mano.

Aitana los miraba y estaba preocupada de que él comience a compararla con Alana. Aunque, estaba un poco molesta porque los demás chicos comenzaban a decir que entre Maximiliam y ella había algo. Y lo peor de todo es que él no decía nada.

—Izanami...—quitó su mano de él porque se puso un poco nerviosa y él se inquietó un poco porque no entendía porque lo había hecho—, y yo vivimos muchas cosas, aunque solo fue por tres años, pero ella nunca quería despegarse de mí, aunque la maltratara. Es muy alegre, más interactiva que mi hija, de hecho, mi Izanami es más tranquila, aunque últimamente ha hecho cosas que hacía la otra como romper la pared de su habitación para hacer un baño y contestarle a Ranma, cosa que hacía para molestarlo. La verdad me da mucha emoción de verla y estoy segura de que hará lo posible por hacerme enojar hoy, pero será lo contrario porque la he extrañado. A mi Izanami la veo como mi hija y es mi adoración, pero a la otra la considero mi mejor amiga.

Maximiliam y Aitana se sentían un poco mal porque a pesar de que ya no era así porque con solo tenerla dos días hizo que se dieran cuenta.

—Iré a checar si ya llegaron—se levantó Maximiliam.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Akane emocionada.

—Mejor quédate—dijo Maximiliam.

—Que sea un encuentro inolvidable—sonrió Aitana—. _Y vaya que si será inolvidable_ —pensó con una voz aguda porque no iba a salir bien.

Maximiliam salió y caminó del lado derecho del pasillo dirigiéndose a la puerta que estaba un poco alejada de la cafetería. Se recargó en la pared esperando que se abriera la puerta. Sin embargo, vio una visión y se sorprendió por lo que vio, pero a la vez le dio gusto de que, a pesar de su defecto en la cara, podría decirse así, él la quería.

—No importaría si ella también la tuviera porque para mí siempre será hermosa—dijo Maximiliam—. Pero a ella si le importó mi defecto.

La puerta se abrió y se mostró Serena respirando hondamente, Maru estaba serio e Izanami un rostro furioso con una maleta de llantas.

—Tranquilízate—le pidió Maru.

—Solo porque no puedo alterarme y por el bien de mi bebé y mi otra yo, no la matare—habló Izanami respirando agitadamente—. Lo único bueno es que ya no tendré que preocuparme porque se dieran cuenta de que tenía extensiones de cabello, podré dormir contigo, pero olvide mi maquillaje y solo tengo la que está en mi cara porque déjame decirte que tengo una marca grande en mi rostro y no se nota por el maquillaje, ¿Venden en esta ciudad?

—Obviamente—contestó Maximiliam—. Solo dime el color y mando a una de mis chicas, pero por el tono de piel creo que eres _Macchiato_ ¿Cierto?

Los tres chicos miraron a Maximiliam alzando una ceja.

—Sin comentarios de que como lo sé—pidió el chico.

Izanami respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse porque no quería llamar la atención de Akane y lo único que quería es ir a su habitación.

—¡Ahhhh! —explotó Izanami y empezó a caminar por el pasillo.

Los chicos comenzaron a seguirla.

—Y hace rato dijo que no quería llamar la atención de Akane—comentó Serena.

—¡Es una desgraciada! ¡A ella si merece que le digan así! —gritaba Izanami—. ¡Pensé que se pondría feliz por lo del bebé y todavía que me consoló por mi perdida y ahora se pone en ese plan! ¡También hizo llorar a la otra Izanami porque se fue al segundo mundo y estoy preocupada por ella y luego te contare porqué! —se refirió eso ultimo a Maru—. ¡Lo peor de todo es que es la primera vez que me hace algo así y eso no se lo perdonare! ¡Ella piensa que me dejare...!

—No durara, la conozco y te apuesto que en la noche le hablara para pedirle perdón y la neurótica también—comentó Maru.

—Jamás habíamos tenido un problema, pero lo aprendí bien de ella porque...

Por otro lado, Akane y Aitana seguían en la cafetería. Akane no dejaba de temblar por lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¡Está muy equivocada de que me quedare sentada tejiendo unos zapatitos de bebé!

Akane escuchó la voz de Izanami y sonrió. Corrió a la puerta, la abrió y vio que caminaban Maximiliam y Maru por el otro pasillo, pero no Izanami. Corrió para verla.

Solo que antes, Izanami abrió una puerta que era la de su habitación, entró y cerró la puerta. Justo cuando cerró llegó Akane y solo vio a Serena, Maximiliam y Maru y miraba a las chicas.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos—le dijo Akane a Maru con una sonrisa.

—¡Es increíble la diferencia con el otro! —dijeron Aitana y Maximiliam.

Maru solo asintió y abrió la puerta para entrar.

Akane se acercó, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta.

—Yo creo que deberías dejarla un momento—dijo Serena sonriendo con nervios.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Akane.

—Cosas familiares, creo que no soy la indicada para platicar de eso—prefirió Serena.

—Está bien—asintió Akane mirando la puerta.


	52. 76

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _76._**

En el segundo mundo, Izanami estaba escondida en unos arbustos y no dejaba de llorar con sentimiento. Había hadas volando a su alrededor como si se tratara de moscas y una de ellas le trenzaban un mechón de su cabello. Tenía las piernas dobladas y en sus rodillas tenía sus brazos donde ella escondía su rostro.

Ryoga y los demás escuchaban los llantos de Izanami y sentían lastima. Ryota aún seguía amarrado de pies y manos, al igual que su boca y lloraba porque se sentía mal por su mamá pato.

—Mi tía Akane fue muy cruel—dijo Emi.

—¿Hay una manera de que la lleves con el tío? —le preguntó Raku a Edika.

—Podría llevarla, aunque no sé si estará mejor aquí o allá—contestó.

—Estará mejor allá—dijo Ryoga—. Siento que Ranma estaría feliz y tranquilo si ella está con él y puede que ellos arreglen sus diferencias.

—El llanto de Izanami es porque ella quería buscar ese diamante personalmente y dárselo a su padre—explicó Raku—. Sospecho que no querrá irse porque quiere ver a su padre cuando ya tenga el diamante.

—Si así esta ella, no me quiero imaginar cómo está la otra—dijo Ryoga—. Oye me he dado cuenta de algo, ¿Aquí no hay noche?

—No—contestó Edika.

—Eso explica porque tengo sueño—dijo Ryoga.

—Sin contamos el tiempo de su mundo llevan un día sin dormir.

—¡Qué! —exclamaron Raku, Ryoga y Emi.

—Vamos a buscar una posada, si tienen mucho sueño puedo traerles sacos de dormir.

Los chicos suspiraron.

Sin embargo, Emi estaba preocupada por Izanami, ¿Ya habrá visto a Akane?

* * *

Aki estaba en un parque que estaba muy extenso y poca gente había en el lugar. Era como normal eran, arboles, sitios para comer al aire libre, gente, a excepción de que había robots pequeños vigilando el lugar en ciertos puntos del lugar. Miró al cielo y había nubes, pero estaba despejado. Alcanzó a ver unas minis camaras y él sabía de qué se trataba de esos aparatos.

—¡¿Por qué estás tardando en aparecer?! —dijo Aki mirando al cielo—. ¿Aun estás enojada? Déjame decirte que fui yo, no Izanami. Todas las teorías que ella te decía, información, opiniones, yo se lo decía. Así que tú y yo creamos esta ciudad y es hora de que al fin nos enfrentemos.

* * *

Alina observaba desde la pantalla a Aki. Apretaba el vaso y mordía sus labios por el coraje que sentía.

—Ustedes dos me las pagara—dijo Alina.

 _Alina caminaba por el pasillo con varias hojas en sus manos y sonreía por lo feliz que era porque casi cumplía su sueño. Pero se detuvo cuando casi terminaba el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de Izanami._

 _—Si, ya casi regreso—dijo—. Tengo la suficiente información de Alina para poder crear las armas y combatir contra ella en caso de que llegara a ser necesario._

 _Soltó las hojas y salían lágrimas en sus ojos._

—Esa traición tiene que ser pagada—puso una mirada siniestra.

—Jijiji En lugar de estar sentada aquí deberías ir y...

—No, él me va a encontrar—dijo convencida de que así será.

—¿No está muuuy grandecita para jugar a las escondidas? —comenzó a reírse el pequeño robot.

Alina enterró su dedo índice y corazón a los ojos de su amigo de metal.

—Mis corneas, mis corneas—sufría el robot.

—Ni siquiera... A no, si tienes cornea—dijo Alina sin desenterrar sus dedos de los ojos de su amigo.

* * *

Akane salió de su habitación y su mano donde su dedo tenía presionado el botón que era para abrir y cerrar no dejaba de temblar. Se encerró dos horas para asimilar la llegada de Izanami. Si estaba nerviosa cuando llegó ahora lo está más. Porque podía aparecer en cualquier momento ante sus ojos. Veía ambos caminos de los pasillos porque podía aparecer caminando. ¿Qué haría? ¿Correría a ella para abrazarla? ¿Ella le corresponderá? ¿Lloraran porque se extrañaron? ¿Y si no pasaba lo anterior?

No se había puesto a pensar en eso y tenía miedo. Cerró su habitación y miró el reloj y según el horario era la hora de la cena. Afortunadamente ella comía en un lugar privado y no con los demás que aún no conocía, pero que serán de ayuda para derrotar a Leah.

Mientras caminaba se encontró con Maximiliam que traía dos bolsas de compras, una en cada mano. Hubo un incómodo silencio y Akane sentía algo extraño, pero no quería pensar en eso porque era absurdo.

Por otro lado, Maximiliam recordaba con solo verla a Alana y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo porque no era tonto, esto podría llegar a confundirlo. Miró una visión y se sonrojó y escondió las bolsas atrás de él.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó Akane para romper el silencio incómodo.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente y evitando verla, pero esta vez no por lo otro, sino por la vergüenza que pasara según vio en su visión.

—Dice Izanami que... —apareció Maru, pero detuvo lo que diría por un ambiente extraño que venía entre ellos dos.

—¡Ah, si! —le dio la bolsa azul a Maru—. Aquí está lo que me pidió Izanami, color _Macchiato._

—¿Macchiato?—preguntó Akane un poco confundida.

—O bueno, más bien le compre el tono M4 de la marca LAC—su voz temblaba porque no quería que su visión se cumpliera.

—Se parece a los que compra, aunque creo que el tono MS10 era mejor—opinó Maru sacando el folleto de tonos de la bolsa.

Maximiliam se acercó para ver la hoja de tonos.

—¿Y el M5?—preguntó Maximiliam señalando el tono en la hoja.

—No, es muy rojo para ella—contestó Maru—. El tono MW15 podría ser, pero es un poco opaco para ella, sigo diciendo que el tono M4 es mejor.

—Sé que la vez más tiempo, pero pienso que...

Maximiliam se detuvo y los chicos miraron a Akane y estaba sin parpadear. Era obvio que ella estaba pensando cosas que no eran.

—¡El otro es M4, punto y se acabó!—dijo Maximiliam rápidamente dándole la otra bolsa a Maru.

—¿Por qué el maquillaje? —preguntó Akane queriendo olvidar lo otro.

—Es para Izanami—respondió Maru dándole la otra bolsa a Maximiliam.

—La última vez que vi a Izanami no usaba maquillaje.

—Muchas cosas cambian—dijeron ambos.

—¿Por qué traías dos bolsas de maquillaje con diferentes tonos?—preguntó Maru.

Maximiliam se sonrojó.

Ya comenzaban a pensar cosas que pedían que no fueran así.

—Yo sé lo pedí—sonrío Serena que estaba acercándose a ellos.

—¡Exacto!

—Bueno, se lo ire a llevar a Izanami, aunque primero lo tengo que probar para saber si tiene un sabor agradable—comentó Maru.

—¿Probar?—preguntaron Akane y Maximiliam.

—Mejor me voy—dijo rápidamente para que no comenzarán a pensar cosas que posiblemente si sean de esa manera.

—¿Qué quiso decir?—preguntó Akane.

—A lo que entendí...—habló Serena—, a él le gustan mucho las paletas, y de niño le gustaba lamer todo.

Los chicos dejaron de parpadear porque eso era, no podría ser otra cosa.

* * *

Llegaron a la cafetería y solo estaba Aitana.

—Oigan, este lugar lo siento más mi cuarto que el otro—comentó Akane—. Paso mucho tiempo aquí.

—La próxima vez podremos reunirnos en la sala de junta—respondió Maximiliam.

—Pero, sé que es el segundo día, pero no hemos hablado de la situación actual.

—Bueno, ahora que está la otra Izanami podremos avanzar y no lo digo porque tu hija no fuera de ayuda, pero también estoy preocupado por otra cosa y por favor Akane, sé paciente con lo que enfrentaras—dijo Maximiliam con cierta seriedad.

Akane no entendió que quiso decir, ¿Estará hablando de Izanami?

La puerta se abrió y solo era Maru.

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Akane—. Pensé que irías a dejarle el maquillaje.

—Lo deje en la habitación, pero está dormida. Después de los corajes que hizo, creo que es mejor que duerma—dijo Maru.

Los chicos entraron.

—La vi un poco alterada—comentó Maximiliam.

—No me preocupo porque sé que en la noche una de las dos se hablara para pedirse perdón por agredirse verbalmente—predecía.

—Por cierto, mi hermano me habló y me dijo que Izanami no estaba bien y que la llevaran al primer mundo con Ranma—dijo Serena.

Akane suspiró de alivio.

—Pienso que estará mejor allá—sonrió Akane.

—No tengo hambre, pero le llevare comida a Izanami y la obligare para que coma.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que se abriera la puerta y todos voltean. Akane se quedó paralizada al verla. Era diferente, incluso su cabello corto se le veía muy bien desde su punto de vista. Tenía un porte diferente al de su hija, aunque esa mirada era distinta a la que recordaba.

Izanami podía sentir la mirada y no quería verla. Una era que creyera que era su hija y otra que la viera como la otra y era lo que estaba pasando.

—Es un gusto Izanami—sonrió Aitana—. Y si no me acercó para abrazarte es porque presiento que te enojaras.

—Estás en lo correcto—contestó Izanami,

Pero Akane no escuchó eso y corrió a ella para abrazarla dejando asombrada a Izanami.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe—dijo Akane con una sonrisa y a punto de llorar.

Izanami no correspondía al abrazo, pero comenzaba a molestarse porque invadía su espacio. Muy pocos la abrazaban y los que no tenían permitidos ya se hubiera separado de ella porque sabían que no lo soportaba, solo sus padres, Nana y Maru podían quedarse más tiempo. Ya estaba por explotar y los demás se estaban dando cuenta del rostro rojo que mostrando por la furia que sentía.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó Izanami y la separó de ella tocando los hombros de Akane para empujarla y alejarla—. No me gustan que me estén abrazando—dejó en claro y se acercó a Maru.

Akane se quedó sin habla cuando le dijo eso, incluso su voz sonó de manera aterradora, aunque exageraba, pero prácticamente le dijo que no quería que la tocara.

—Tengo un problema, ven conmigo y... De paso llévate la comida—le dijo Izanami a Maru.

Él obedeció y salieron. Akane seguía sorprendida por la actitud de Izanami. Incluso quería llorar por haber visto esa actitud en ella e incluso ese tono de voz la impactó.

—Creo que ahora entiendes el porqué te dije que fueras paciente con ella—habló Maximiliam sintiendo lastima por ella.

Por supuesto que entendió eso, ¿Qué paso con la Izanami que conoció?

* * *

Izanami clavaba una y otra vez la pared con el tenedor y Maru la miraba y parecía que tuviera, ¿Ansiedad?

—La verdad es que evitaría que sucediera el propósito por el que mi mamá quiso que vinieras conmigo... Pero...

—¿Qué sucede?

Izanami no quería decirlo porque sería imposible para él e incluso para ella.

—Tengo un antojo—dijo.

—¿Y cuál es tu antojo?

* * *

Por otro lado, Masaru salió de un arbusto con un celular en la oreja y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Empezamos mal querido sobrino y ella lo sabe, por eso tiene ansiedad—habló Masaru—. Te explicare, es insecto llamado Moraparu es muy raro y ella sabe el sabor porque cuando veníamos de excursión hace años tuvimos la suerte de encontrar uno y lo comió. Deberás encontrar otra cosa que se parezca a ese sabor que, es parecido a moras azules, pero un poco agrío por lo que no le hará daño, pero cre...

Se detuvo y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos por lo que veía.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedaste callado? —preguntó Maru que estaba en la línea.

—Me creerás que la suerte está contigo, estoy viendo en una rama al insecto Moraparu—contestó.

—¡¿Y qué estas esperando?! ¡Atrápalo!

Masaru colgó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

* * *

Izanami estaba por salir de su habitación para buscar a Maru y al abrir la puerta estaba Masaru con el insecto vivo en la mano al lado de él estaba Maru. Los ojos de Izanami se iluminaron.

—¡Lo encontraron!

El insecto era una especie de gusano color azul rey con 50 patas y su boca era circular con dientes alrededor de él. Podría decirse que era carnívoro por su apariencia, pero no lo era, ya que solo comía tierra.

—Eso es ser un buen esposo—dijo abrazando a Maru—. Y buen tío—dijo ahora abrazando a Masaru.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste? —le preguntó Maru a Masaru.

—Porque solo se puede matar con algo de acero y no tenía algo de ese material, por lo que tendrán que buscar algo de ese material—contestó y le dio el insecto a Izanami—. Me tengo que ir porque no tardara tu mamá en darse cuenta de que no estoy, aunque aún sigue llorando.

—El hecho de que esté llorando no hará que sienta lastima por ella—dijo Izanami—. Creo que Maximiliam está en una sala o eso escuche así que le preguntare.

* * *

Akane, Serena, Aitana y Maximiliam estaban en un salón en donde había una gran mesa y era usado para reuniones.

—Tú te quedaste con este lugar y, aun así, Leah no te lo quito—dijo Akane.

—Leah está en otro lugar e iremos los dos para dejar en claro nuestra postura que es desterrarla nuevamente—contestó Maximiliam—. Aun no se resiente los cambios, pero todos están nerviosos, aunque ellos siguen su vida con normalidad, pero están consiente de que eso cambiara.

—Izanami debería ir—dijo Akane.

—Tendremos que ver como se encuentra en este momento—respondió Aitana.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane un poco confundida.

Para entrar tenían que tocar un timbre para que ellos accedieran a abrir la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Maximiliam.

—Soy yo—contestó Izanami.

—Déjala pasar—sonrió Akane.

—Solamente quiero preguntarte si no tienes algo de acero—dijo Izanami desde afuera.

—¿Acero? —preguntó Maximiliam tocando un botón que estaba en la superficie de la mesa que estaba en su lugar para que entrara.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos a excepción de Serena gritaron por lo que tenía Izanami en sus manos. El insecto comenzaba a moverse con desesperación para poder escapar de Izanami.

Aitana y Akane se escondieron atrás de Maximiliam, pero él también le tenía miedo al insecto.

—Que exagerados—dijo Izanami con una mueca—. No les hará nada ¿Lo quieren acariciar? —le preguntó con cierta maldad.

—¡No! —gritaron los tres chicos.

—Oye, ese es el moraparu—sonrió Serena—. Es muy delicioso y tiene bastantes proteínas que serán muy bueno para los dos—dijo refiriéndose también al bebé.

—Necesita algo de acero para poderlo matar—dijo Maru entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Sin embargo, Izanami se distrajo y soltó al insecto que comenzaba a arrastrarse por todo el salón. Solo Akane, Aitana y Maximiliam gritaron y se alejaron lo más que pudieran del insecto, incluso llegaron a subirse en la mesa, pero bajaron cuando el insecto llegó al mueble.

—Ignoren la apariencia de su boca y dientes—habló Serena que estaba muy tranquila mientras miraba correr a los tres chicos—. No es carnívoro, solo come tierra y el dulce lo convierte en proteína. Hicimos una investigación para saber también donde se va el escre...

—¡Me vale si lo estudiantes o no, intenta atrápalo! ¡Izanami! —le gritó Akane.

Izanami solo observaba los movimientos del insecto.

Eso le dio coraje porque estaba tranquila, al menos encontró algo de la que recordaba.

Izanami miró dos plumas en la mesa en donde estaba anteriormente Maximiliam y se subió a la mesa para ir por ellas. Al tomarlas las apuntó al animal y la lanzó teniendo éxito y el animal que estaba en el techo cayó al suelo en los pies de Maru y este lo levantó. Izanami se bajó de la mesa y se lo quitó. Dejó el insecto en la mesa y le quitó las plumas.

—No recordaba que las puntas de las plumas para escribir eran de acero—comentó Izanami.

—¿Lo harás ahí? —preguntó Maru.

—Luego lo limpio—fue la respuesta que le dio y clavo nuevamente la pluma en el insecto y lo movió como si se tratara de un cuchillo.

Cuando lo dejo lo suficientemente abierto, se sentó y todos vieron que salió un relleno gelatinoso color azul rey e Izanami sacó una cuchara y comenzó a comerlo con una sonrisa.

Akane y los otros dos chicos querían vomitar por lo que veían.

—No es por ser grosera...—habló Izanami—, si no tuviera tanta hambre les hubiera dado.

—Igual no queremos—dijeron Akane y los otros dos chicos.

Serena suspiró.

—Les explicare... habló Serena—, En el bosque en donde se encuentra los otros, viven varios insectos que tienen un relleno dulce, hay diferentes sabores y el que come Izanami es de moras, pero es un poco agrío y por la cara de Izanami no está agrío para ella. Además... —miró a su hijo—, tuviste suerte de cumplirle ese antojo porque es muy difícil de encontrarlo, por fin hizo algo bien mi hermano.

—Espero que sea el único difícil de encontrar en los cinco meses que quedan—se dijo así mismo.

Izanami se quedó observando la piel del insecto sin dejar de masticar. Acercó su mano y pudo desprender un poco de ella y se le quedó viendo un momento hasta que se lo echó a la boca.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron todos.

—¡No te comas eso, ni siquiera sabes donde estuvo arrastrándose! —la regañó Maru acercándose a ella e hincarse para estar a su altura, ya que ella estaba sentada—. ¿Qué tal si se arrastró por donde piso tu mamá?

Ese comentario le molestó a Akane, pero era el otro así que se la dejo pasar.

—Imagínate que el relleno es el queso y la piel la fritura... Es como si comiera nachos—le dijo Izanami sin dejar de masticar.

—Yo una vez hice eso y sabía horrible—comentó Serena con una mueca.

Aitana estaba al lado de Izanami y con dos dedos desprendió el relleno gelatinoso y lo echó a su boca.

—¡Aitana! —gritó Maximiliam.

—Está rica—sonrió la chica.

—Como dije es alta en proteínas—les recordó Serena.

* * *

—¿Iras por Izanami? —le preguntó Ranma a Yasmina.

Ranma estaba afuera de la casa de Yasmina caminando por los jardines para pensar un poco las cosas que han sucedido. Por ejemplo, Akane que ahora tenía a la otra Izanami y presentía que algo le dirá de él y no nada bueno.

—Si, voy por ella antes de que...

—¿De qué?

Yasmina no sabía cómo decirlo.

—Pensándolo bien, ven conmigo—cambió de opinión—. Te explicare, Izanami, la otra, no ha hecho cosas buenas en estos años y una de esas es con Eros. Izanami buscó tener toda la confianza de él para que le mostrara sus técnicas y debilidades y gano su confianza, hasta que descubrió cuales eran las intenciones de Izanami y pues... No perdonó esa traición.

—¿Piensas que ese se desquite con mi hija pensando que es la otra? —preguntó Ranma comenzando a alterarse.

—Algo así porque dudo mucho que la confunda con la otra—respondió—. Me dije, tal vez debió mandarla al quinto mundo, pero Izanami hizo lo mismo con Alina, aunque también tuvo que ver Aki, así que se desquitara con él primero.

—Izanami... Es un monstruo—concluyó Ranma si poder creerlo.

—Si piensas que no ha recibido un castigo, ya lo recibió—dijo Yasmina con un poco de tristeza, pero no quería verse obvia.

—¿Castigo?

—Por todo eso que estuvo haciendo estaba por perder dos cosas y una de ellas lo perdió y ese fue el mayor dolor de Izanami y lo peor de todo es que lo vivió sola porque no quiso decírselo ni siquiera a su hermano gemelo. Se supone que ella también vendría a pedirme información de Edik, pero fue Masaru quien vino y me contó. Lo unico que no me contó fue que ella no regresó con ustedes.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Ukyo que había llegado, pero escuchó lo que decía.

—¿Cuál es el mayor dolor de una mujer? —preguntó Yasmina mirando a Ukyo.

Ukyo comenzó a pensar en lo que a ella le pudiera doler. Hasta que llegó a lo que podía hacer. Ella atragantó y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Creo que ya sabes, ¿No?

—Yo no lo entiendo—dijo Ranma.

—Un hijo—dijo Ukyo sintiéndose mal.

Ranma agrandó los ojos y miró a Yasmina que asentía.

—¿Piensas que Izanami es un monstruo? —le preguntó Yasmina a Ranma.

Él se sentía mal y hasta podía imaginarse la tristeza de Izanami, o no tanto porque no era mujer y el hecho de que lo viviera sola, sin su familia era algo que no quería para ella. Se ponía a pensar en su hija ocurriéndole algo así.

—Yo creo que por ahí va el problema que tuvo con la otra Akane. Debió de haberle ocultado de que se casó con el chico hace años—intuía Yasmina.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijo?

Yasmina se les quedó viendo en silencio y ellos entendieron.

—Pero me imagino que Izanami le debió contar lo que sucedió, lo que se me hace muy raro es que ese haya sido el motivo del castigo porque algo así no me... —se le escurrió una gota de sudor—, creo que ya sé el porqué.

—¿Por qué?

—Luego les digo, hay que ir por tu hija antes de que se encuentren—terminó Yasmina.

* * *

Izanami miraba el árbol y exactamente a cierto punto. No entendía porque ese hombre la miraba.

Eros solo le sonreía.


	53. 77

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _77._**

Eros observaba a detalle a la chica. Estaba de pie arriba de una rama y su mano estaba en el tronco para poder sostenerse, aunque igual no pasaría nada si se cayera.

—¿Tú eres otra Izanami? —preguntó Eros.

—¿Conoces a la otra? —preguntó Izanami con cierta inocencia.

—Si, aparenta ser agradable, pero no lo es—contestó Eros—. Espero que no seas así.

—Ella y yo somos muy distintas—dijo Izanami—. En su rostro se ve tristeza, sufrimiento, desesperación por quitarse ese dolor que la asecha, pero a veces pienso que hay algo más y no solamente por lo que le sucedió con mi padre. Por eso, mi papá no se acerca porque piensa que yo también lo odiare.

—¿Y no lo odias?

—¿Eh?

—Él no te hace caso por pensar en la otra, si ella lo odia, por qué tú no. Él te hizo algo peor ¿No?

—Supongo, pero yo lo quiero.

—¿Y él te quiere? —siguió el interrogatorio.

Izanami no sabía bien esa respuesta.

—Eres hija de Akane, ¿No?

—Ella si me quiere, mi mamá es la única que me entiende—contestó Izanami acercándose más al árbol.

—Pero no tu papá—le sonrió—. Para que te engañas a ti misma, él no te quiere. Sin en verdad te quisiera no te ignoraría.

Eros sacó su libreta y su pluma para escribir.

—¿Qué escribes?

—Cosas que veo—respondió Eros—. Tú eres algo interesante para escribir—le volvió a sonreír amablemente.

* * *

—Aquí no hay noche y no sé por qué no tengo sueño—se quejaba Emi por teléfono—. Donde estás es de noche, ¿No?

Izanami estaba acostada de lado y las luces estaban apagadas ya que era tarde, pero no podía dormir a diferencia de Maru que dormía profundamente.

—¿Está dormido? —preguntó Emi.

—Si, de hecho, lo tengo de pegoste. Me tiene abrazada y su rostro escondido en el final de mi cuello e inicio de mi pecho—contestó Izanami metiendo sus dedos en el cabello del chico.

—No pensaba que fuera tan cariñoso—se reía Emi.

—Solo lo hace cuando está preocupado, inquieto, necesidad de cariño o triste, que esa ultima la descarto.

—Por las cosas que han pasado creo que está inquieto—suponía Emi.

—Acertaste porque yo también pienso lo mismo—estuvo de acuerdo—. Aun así, no me quejo, me encanta tenerlo así porque es mi bebé—sonrió pegando su cabeza con la de él—. Pero te contare un secreto, él no sabe que lo sé y en un futuro lo chantajeare con eso, pero me dijo mi tía Serena de que hacía lo mismo con ella.

—Bueno, cualquier niño tiene esa necesidad con su mamá—escuchó que Izanami estaba a punto de reírse.

—La última vez que lo hizo con ella fue dos días antes de que viviera conmigo—confesó aguantándose la risa porque no quería despertarlo.

Emi comenzó a reírse y no creía lo que había escuchado.

Yo me encargó si te decides a divulgarlo—se ofreció—. Pero creo que está inquieto por el bebé.

—No lo sé porque no he hablado con él respecto a eso—comentó—. Aunque cumplió o más bien cumplieron un antojo imposible de lograr.

—Hasta eso tuvo suerte—dijo Emi—. Porque se supone que él sufriría por tus antojos, pero veo que no ha pasado nada y si mi tía se entera...

—Espera, me está entrando otra llamada—Izanami miró y era su madre—se volvió a poner el teléfono—. Es mi mamá, no contestare. El hecho de que este llorando por lo que me hizo no hará que sienta lastima por ella.

—Ahora si es sería la situación—sintió lastima por su tía—. Hablando de ella, o bueno la otra tía Akane...

—Evito que se acerque o entre comillas la ignoro, sabes de qué manera, como a los otros.

—Izanami yo creo...

Izanami escuchó un sonido que provenía del cajón de al lado. Se levantó un poco para alcanzarlo y abrirlo y era un teléfono. Se volvió a acomodar porque él se daría cuenta de que no estaba.

—Es un teléfono y... marca dos números que...—comenzó a pensar—. Por las habitaciones que están enumeradas y si recuerdo que persona está en ese número de habitación... ¡Ah, no puede ser es Akane!

—¿Y no contestaras? —le preguntó Emi.

—No me quedara de otra. Espera en la línea... Hola—contestó fingiendo que estaba dormida por su voz.

—Y todavía finge que estaba dormida—dijo Emi.

—Hola—dijo Akane con una sonrisa—. Sabía que tenías un teléfono en el cajón, yo no lo sabía hasta que lo abrí.

— _Maldita seas cajón_ —dijo Izanami en su mente.

—O bueno, la verdad es que Maximiliam ya me había dicho de su existencia y me dijo que solamente marcara el número de habitación y pues por eso estoy hablando contigo.

— _Maldita sea Maximiliam_ —gruñó en su mente.

—¿Estabas dormida?

—No, solo estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados y viendo arcoíris—contestó Izanami con sarcasmo.

—¿Puedes ver arcoíris? —preguntó Akane.

— _Maldita seas Akane_ —volvió a gruñir en su mente.

—Fue un sarcasmo—contestó Izanami de mal humor—. Si, estaba dormida. Llevaba tiempo sin dormir en una cama así que era obvio que... ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? ¿Me puedes decir cuál es el propósito de tu llamada?

—Bueno es que... No fuiste a la cena y pues no platicamos y... Pensé que tal vez quisieras que fuera en privado, aunque no desperté a Maru, ¿verdad?

—Él sigue dormido, pero puede despertar y él también lleva días sin dormir en una cama y lo vuelvo a decir, ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? Si solo es para eso pues te diré que... Buenas noches—colgó—. Como decía...—puso el celular en su oreja.

—¿No crees que fue un poco cruel? —preguntó Emi.

—No, la verdad no tengo nada de qué hablar con ella, ¿Qué le puedo platicar?

—Como por ejemplo que todos estos años has estado viviendo por la culpa de casi matar a su esposo.

—Ella lo sabe, no tengo que decirle. Además, ellos son conscientes de que no los odio, ¿Por qué voy a hablar con alguien que piensa que yo no existo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Escuche que ella le decía a Ranma que pensara que no existiera para para poder estar cerca de su hija como ella lo hacía.

—Por eso te comportas así, pero Akane quiere a su hija y que le haya dicho a Ranma que pensara que tú no existieras para poder estar cerca de ella solo fue para que él reaccionara.

* * *

Sin embargo, esta platica había sucedido minutos antes de que Izanami se encontrara con Eros y pudo escuchar lo que dijo Emi.

¿Eso era lo que ella hacía para estar cerca de su hija? Se preguntaba en su mente ¿Si su mamá hubiera pensando de que ella si existiera, le haría lo mismo que hace su papá con ella? Se alejó de Emi para pensar un poco esas preguntas que se hacía y fue cuando se encontró con Eros y comenzó a decirle que posiblemente sus papas no la querían.

—¿Y por qué soy interesante para ti? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Porque tú tienes potencial para ser mi heredera—le contestó—. La otra Izanami lo rechazó y además me traicionó.

—¡¿Por qué me tienen que comparar con ella?! ¡Yo también puedo ser igual o mejor que ella! —gritó con los ojos llorosos—. Yo no entendía porque mi papá me ignoraba y todo fue por unas palabras que le dijo una persona que se parece a mí. Yo no lo quiero matar, yo no lo odio.

—¿Estás segura de que no lo odias? Porque me estás dando entender lo contrario.

Izanami se limpiaba sus lágrimas, ¿Lo odia?

—Él ya tiene tu odio—sonrió Eros—. Si él no te hubiera comparado con la otra, esto no estuviera sucediendo y lo que te dije de mi oferta no lo decía por compararte, Izanami. Puede que los otros te vean como una niña que te tienen que cuidar, pero yo no lo veo así. Tú eres mejor que la otra. Ella no superó lo que vivió y por eso es así, pero tú tienes una mente más abierta y firme y eso es lo que me gusta. Lo que escribo es una orden para que tú seas la dueña de esta libreta. Cuando la toques, tendrás mis poderes y sabrás como usarlos—soltó la libreta para que llegara a manos de Izanami—. Cuando lo toques desapareceré temporalmente porque quiero ver como lo haces. Y la próxima vez que veas a tu padre, demuéstrale que tú puedes ser peor que la otra Izanami y así jamás te comparara.

Cuando Izanami la tocó, él desapareció y ella sabía cómo usar ese poder.

—¿Demostrarle que soy mejor que la otra Izanami o demostrarle que puedo ser peor que ella? Si él piensa que lo odio, solo tendré su atención—se decía con cierta seriedad.

Apretó la libreta y sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Eran las tres de mañana y Maru entraba a la cafetería pequeña donde habían comido y cenado. Bostezo y esperaba que hubiera al menos...

Lo que encontró en la barra era a Maximiliam con una cuchara levantada con su mano, pero no veía lo que comía porque la barra lo escondía.

—Puedo explicar esto—habló Maximiliam.

—Es normal que a una persona le dé hambre en la madrugada—dijo Maru—. Qué bueno que dejaste las puertas abiertas esta vez.

—La verdad es que nunca las cerramos, solo la de Akane estaba cerrada para que no fuera al cuarto de Izanami a cuidarla y ustedes pudieran dormir juntos. Pero bueno, ¿Qué antojo tiene Izanami?

—Quiere un helado de vainilla con plátano cortado encima—respondió Maru.

Maximiliam se quedo tieso y su cabeza se movió hacia abajo. Sacó lo que comía y era helado de vainilla con plátano picado.

—Aún no lo tocó, te lo puedes llevar—dijo Maximiliam aún asombrado.

* * *

Xiam Pu buscaba a Aki y Yuki lo ayudaba.

—Creo que Erika se enojara porque nos dijo que no nos moviéramos mientras buscaba un lugar para hospedarnos—recordó Yuki.

—Yo estar preocupada por el chico porque él nos tiene que decir que hacer, ¿Y si pasar algo?

—Entonces él tendrá que ir por ustedes—dijo una voz femenina.

De repente estaban con un aro mecánico alrededor que impedía que se moviera. Alina estaba junto a otros dos robots en forma humano con trajes blancos en una sola prenda. Además venía con ella su pequeño robot.

—No permitiré que ustedes me quiten mi monopolio—dijo Alina con seriedad.

* * *

Maximiliam caminaba por los pasillos con un gran bostezo, ya que eran las seis de la mañana. Antes de pasar por una puerta, esta se abrió y era abierta por Akane causando un susto en el chico.

—Perdón, ¿Te asusté? —preguntó Akane.

—Solo me late muy fuerte el corazón—contestó con una mano en su pecho.

—Lo siento—puso una mano en su hombro.

Él la vio sin quitar la mano de su pecho, esa mirada solo fue por un momento porque una voz lo interrumpió.

—Buenos días—dijo Aitana con los ojos entrecerrados y una caja mediana en sus manos.

—Buenos días—saludó Akane sonriéndole.

Aitana pensaba que Akane era muy inocente porque no se daba cuenta, aunque lo que había escuchado de ella era lo contrario a lo que veía porque no parecía que fuera mala y siniestra como la otra que ese si era el concepto de maldad pura.

—Buenos días Aitana—dijo Maximiliam.

—Oye, me sorprendió que no cerraras las puertas—comentó Akane.

—Hay un motivo por el que no lo hice y es que estoy en contra del castigo que le dio tu otra yo a su yerno—explicó.

—¿Y que castigo? —preguntó Akane.

En ese instante, llegó Maru acercándose a ellos.

—¿Izanami está despierta? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

—Iba a decir primero buenos días, pero si, solo que no se ha levantado—respondió.

—Es típico de ella, siempre se quejaba de que no quería levantarse—recordó Akane con una sonrisa y nostálgica—. De hecho, anoche le hable por teléfono y me dijo que no había dormido en una cama desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no debería estarle contando eso y me colgó. Pero así es Izanami, debió tener mucho sueño—se convenció sin dejar de sonreír.

Los tres chicos se sintieron mal por ella por lo ingenua que era y eso le sorprendió por el tipo de persona que es.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Maximiliam a Maru—. ¿Se siente mal Izanami?

—¿Mal? —preguntó Akane angustiada—. ¿Qué le sucede a Izanami?

—Está bien, solo que me pidió una barra de chocolate blanco con galleta—contestó Maru.

Aitana bajó la cabeza lentamente para ver la caja. Ella la abrió y sacó dos barras de chocolate blanco con galleta.

—Oye... Como que has tenido suerte en los antojos de Izanami, ¿No? —comentó Maximiliam—. Incluso anoche dijiste que quería helado de vainilla con plátano encima y yo estaba comiendo eso.

—¿Antojos? —preguntó Akane.

—Si, ella espera un bebé—dijo Aitana.

—¡Un bebé! Espera... —la emoción de Akane desapareció—, ¿Fue por eso por lo que los mando aquí? ¿Le ocultaron eso a mí otra yo?

—Más que nos casamos hace diez años—agregó Maru.

Akane tenía ganas de golpearlo porque si le hiciera eso los suyos, también los mataría y les daría un gran castigo... pero si el castigo fue que estuvieran aquí...

—El castigo fue... ¿Izanami no quería estar aquí? ¿No quería verme?

—Hasta que captaste—dijo una voz.

Akane volteó y ahí estaba Izanami.

—La verdad no entiendo por qué me recibiste de esa manera si casi mato a tu esposo—siguió—. Además, se supone que para ti no existo.

Akane recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Ranma.

—¿Mi hija te lo dijo? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Has de cuenta que... soy una persona con la misma cara de tu hija que apenas acabas de conocer—dejó en claro.

Izanami comenzó a acercarse a Aitana y le estiró la mano.

—Dame los chocolates—le pidió.

Aitana le dio las tres barras.

—Dame una más—pidió Izanami y Aitana le dio otra—. O bueno otra—la chica le dio otra—. Mejor...

—¡Mejor toma la caja! —alzó la voz y le dio la caja.

Izanami tomó la caja y paso nuevamente al lado de Akane sin mirarla. Solo que, a diferencia de ella, Akane si la vio.

* * *

Emi caminaba por el lugar solo que nuevamente se había perdido y temía encontrarse hadas carnívoras, aunque pensaba que tal vez Yasmina le mintió sobre la existencia de ese tipo de hadas porque las que conocía eran tiernas y adorables. Se detuvo y quiso regresar por el camino que había hecho, pero en lugar de ver árboles y cosas verdes vio unos dientes pequeños que quería morderla y un rostro bonito, pero con unos gestos horribles.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó de miedo.

—Yo no miento cuando digo que hay hadas carnívoras—dijo Yasmina quitando al hada de la vista de Emi.

Yasmina sacó un frasco de vidrio y metió al pequeño ser en el recipiente.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Ranma apareciendo junto a Ukyo.

—No sé, estoy perdida—respondió Emi con un puchero.

De repente Emi miro un punto y los chicos se dieron la vuelta.

—Izanami—sonrió Ranma.

Izanami estaba viéndolos con un rostro tranquilo y estando quieta. Llevaba tiempo sin verlo y pensaba que lo volvería a ver hasta que tuviera la piedra en la mano, pero las cosas cambiaron. Ahora estaba en claro sus pensamientos y sabía lo que debía hacer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Izanami sin moverse de su lugar.

—Vine por ti, te irás con nosotros—respondió Ranma.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que estés sola sin tu mamá o sin mí.

—¿Me llevarás con mi mamá?

—¿Quieres estar con tu mamá? —hizo esa pregunta con tristeza porque le daba a entender que no se quería ir con él.

—Mi otra yo está allá, no me prestara atención.

—Entonces vendrás conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? —se desesperó Ranma.

—Porque solo deben de pensar que ella no existe para que puedan quererme—respondió Izanami.

—¡Claro que no! Son dos personas diferentes.

—¿Ahora sí somos dos personas diferentes? ¿Por qué no pensaste eso desde hace tiempo?

—Perdón por lastimarte.

—Si vienes por mí es porque crees que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente como la otra.

Izanami mostró la libreta. Yasmina agrandó los ojos al verla.

—¿De dónde conseguiste esa libreta? —le preguntó Yasmina comenzando a asustarse porque Eros jamás la soltaba y sería imposible que ella la tuviera a menos que...

—¿Si llego a odiarte me tomaras en cuenta? —le preguntó a su padre abriendo la libreta—. Si en verdad quiero que pienses solo en mi, debo de ser igual o... Peor que la otra Izanami.

Ella sacó el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

—Al fin se cumplió tu pesadilla—dijo Izanami.

Ramas aparecieron abajo de ellos hasta llegar a sus cuellos y no podían moverse por la fuerza de estas. Ranma miró a su hija y su mirada era diferente. Estaba como si ella estuviera perdida en pensamientos.

—Los matare, pero...

—No con mis manos—dijo Izanami y Eros al mismo tiempo y él apareció atrás de ella con una sonrisa.

Ranma tenía aún más miedo de lo que tuvo con la otra y era porque ahora sí no podía defenderse... De su propia hija.

* * *

Una persona bajaba por unas escaleras en un sótano oscuro y sabía que sus enemigos ya estaban aquí, pero a quién quería eran a Izanami y Ranma. Lo que quería era dolor, furia, coraje, miedo y...

—Muerte—dijo Leah llegando al final de las escaleras.

A pesar de la oscuridad, veía su alrededor y se acercó a la celda que estaba abierta.

—Lograste escapar, pero nadie te ayudará porque creerán que eres el enemigo... O no...

* * *

En el tercer mundo, Usui quería acercarse a Nana, pero no se atrevía. Solo la tenía a dos metros y estaba sorprendido de que no le tomaba importancia por estar concentrada en su celular. Hasta que ella subió la mirada de repente y se puso de pie inmediatamente y su rostro cambio.

—Alguien se acerca—dijo Nana viendo la entrada.

Se escucharon unos pasos leves, podrá decirse que se arrastraba.

Shun salió de su oficina al sentir es presencia. Mousse se levantó de su asiento. Y a pesar de no practicar artes marciales, Nabiki la pudo sentir hasta que vieron a la persona.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó Shun—. Usui, protege a Nana, Nabiki aléjate.

Mousse se puso en posición de pelea.

—Ayúdame—dijo con una voz seca.

Parecía que no había tomado agua en mucho tiempo, además de la ropa que estaba sucia y rasgada y penas podía caminar. Se dieron cuenta de que su hombro derecho sangraba al ver que quitaba su mano.

Nana la miraba, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

—No es la que conocen—dijo Nana comenzando a asustarse, porque ahora las cosas eran en serio.

Se sorprendieron al ver que Leah se desmayaba.


	54. 78

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a darle esa libreta? — preguntó Yasmina sin poder respirar por las ramas alrededor de su cuello—. Ella no está bien emocionalmente para que pueda usarla.

—La otra si—dijo Izanami—. Ella desaprovechó este poder. Pudo haber hecho lo que quería... matar a mi papá y así poderlo llorar.

— ¿Llorar? —preguntó Ukyo intentando soltarse de esas ramas.

—Si él hubiera muerto, solo hubiera llorado y no sufriría su rechazo—explicó.

—Entonces... No me mates—dijo Ranma con seriedad.

Solo Eros, no vieron a Ranma al decir eso.

—No eres la otra, pero pensare que lo eres por lo que... Quiero la revancha—le sonrió.

— ¡Ranma! —exclamó Ukyo.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Esa libreta es peligrosa! ¡Es el poder que le dio Izanagi! ¡Es el poder de un dios!

—No me importa—dijo Ranma—. Si muero la haré feliz ¿No? Y si no, le quitare esa libreta. Solo que, lo que no saben es que él y yo nos conocemos—confesó mirando a Eros.

Eros sonrió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿No Ranma? —dijo Eros.

-}

 _ **20 años atrás...**_

—Si te quedaras así, acostado en la mesa mejor vete Saotome—dijo Mousse.

Ranma estaba en el restaurante de Xiam Pu, aprovechando que ella estaba en China, aunque ya no lo molestaba, extrañamente a Xiam Pu le incomodaba su presencia, e incluso casi lo ignoraba. Por lo que prefirió venir solo cuando ella no estuviera. No había gente en el restaurante, ya que era las diez de la noche y Mousse estaba por cerrar.

—Solo un poco más—contestó Ranma con una mirada triste—. Si estoy en mi casa, solo tengo recuerdos de Akane.

—Ya te dije que si no quieres seguir buscando, no estés así como estas.

—No me molestes y déjame sufrir, ya me estoy acostumbrando a ese sentimiento.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? Tú mismo te contradices.

—Akane era mi fuerza y ahora sin ella, esta vida ya no tiene sentido—dijo con una voz apagada.

—Si en verdad la amaras, la seguirías buscando. Aunque no lo creas este mundo es chiquito.

—No todos.

Miraron a la puerta al escuchar esa voz. Eros entraba con una capucha café y se sentó en una de las sillas de las mesas del restaurante.

—El hecho de que te encuentres a gente conocida es casualidad, no porque el mundo sea chiquito—explicó Eros—. Aunque no lo crean es más grande de lo que piensas.

—Perdón, pero ya cerramos—habló Mousse.

—Ah, es una lástima, me dijeron que aquí hacían buenos ramen, pero en fin, será en otro momento—contestó Eros.

Eros miró a Ranma y Ranma puso su vista en él al sentir su mirada.

—Eres algo interesante para escribir—dijo Eros tomando su libro y su pluma que apareció en su mano.

— ¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Ranma confundido.

—Cuando miró algo que pueda llamar mi atención me sirve para crear algún ataque o poder y lo escribo. Es como los escritores, puedes ver algo que te inspire para una historia, eso es lo que hago.

— ¿Escribes una historia en ese libro viejo? —preguntó Mousse.

—No—respondió.

Ranma y Mousse se quitaron en menos de un segundo y justo donde estaban ambos chicos aparecieron flechas de fuego que al clavarse en la pared del lado derecho se apagaron. Si no se hubieran quitados las flechas estarían clavadas en ellos.

—El fuego en tus ojos me inspiró a eso—siguió Eros—. Si eso hubiera clavado a algún enemigo ya estuviera muerto porque tenía un veneno mortal. Tienes un fuego que es capaz de matar por proteger a algo que quieres, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? —le sonrió.

Ranma se sorprendió de eso. Era la primera vez que se topaba con una persona así. Era algo interesante.

—Me gustaría que me leyeras esa libreta—dijo Ranma—. Porque dudo mucho que me la quieras prestar.

—Eso es cierto, pero tampoco haré lo otro porque solo debe de leerlo el dueño de esta libreta y no pienso dártela.

—Entonces quiero ver todo lo que tienes, en un combate—sonrió Ranma.

— ¡Ranma! —dijo Mousse.

— ¿Combate? Yo no hago eso.

—Entonces atácame y yo me encargare de esquivarlo, si hago una de mis técnicas te defiendes porque es obvio que te has defendido de algún ataque con esa libreta, ¿No?

Eros siguió observándolo en silencio y después sonrió.

—Después de todo si eres algo interesante de ver—dijo.

Después de una hora, Ranma estaba con una rodilla en la tierra y la otra a la vista. Respiraba agitadamente. Su ropa estaba sucia como hace tiempo no lo estaba por un combate, aunque no necesariamente fue un combate. Miró a Eros que estaba intacto y sentado con las piernas dobladas y su libro en sus manos.

—No soy artista marcial, pero creo que esto fue más bien un entrenamiento ¿No? Mejor dicho, un castigo por algo que hiciste. Además, por cómo te defendías no habías hecho casi nada de entrenamiento o bueno, para que me entiendas, estas muy oxidado—se rio discretamente con eso último.

Para Ranma no fue chistoso porque, aunque sabría que esto sucedería, se sentía humillado ante él.

-}

—No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que era tu hija—dijo Eros.

A excepción de Ranma, los demás intentaban soltarse de las ramas, ya que él seguía atento viendo a Eros.

—Quien hubiera imaginado que Izanagi te elegiría como protector del decadente.

— ¿Izanagi? —preguntó Emi—. ¿La contraparte masculina del nombre de Izanami?

—Se supone que tú no debes de saber nada de esto, pero habla del dios de la leyenda de Izanami e Izanagi—contestó Yasmina dejando de forcejear y hablando con seriedad—. Ese es el propósito de Leah, solo está usando a los dirigentes para que se pelee por el decadente, mientras ella se va en contra de Izanagi. Quiere tomar el lugar de Izanagi y si eso pasa es el fin de todos.

— ¿Dónde está el dios Izanagi? —preguntó Emi.

—No lo sé, pero debe de estar encargándose de eso, es un ser poderoso—sonrió Yasmina con confianza.

Sintieron una presencia atrás de ellas y quejidos parecidos a los que hacían hace un momento. Miraron y vieron a un chico intentando zafarse de las ramas que lo tenía agarrado.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Emi.

— ¡Eres una vergüenza de dios! —le gritó Yasmina.

—Solo... Caminaba...—intentaba hablar Izanagi—, por aquí y vine a saludar a mi querido amigo Eros, pero... veo que está ocupado.

Eros dejo de ver a Ranma al escuchar la voz de Izanagi, recordando que...

—Izanami regrésame la libreta—le pidió Eros.

Izanami despertó de un breve trance al dejar de tocar el libro. Ranma y los demás bajaron y las ramas fueron desapareciendo.

Ranma miró a Izanami y por su mirada se veía asustada.

—Señor Izanagi, que agradable visita—dijo Eros acercándose a Izanami para quitar todo el polvo que tenía y dejarla intacta.

Todos se quedaron con interrogantes al ver eso. Izanagi se enderezó y le sonrió a Eros.

— ¿Veo que andas jugando con amigos nuevos?

—Sí, le enseñaba a mi nueva amiga como uso mis poderes otorgados por usted. Ella está intacta como toda Izanami tiene que estar.

Izanagi nuevamente se deprimió al escuchar el nombre de su esposa.

—Hablo de la chica, no de su esposa—dejó en claro Eros.

—Es cierto—sonrió Izanagi recuperándose de su depresión—. Tú eres Izanami del tercer mundo alterno.

— ¿Alterno?—preguntó Yasmina al no entender eso último.

— ¡Eh! Es decir, la hija de la dirigente del tercer mundo—cambió rápidamente con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿De la dirigente del tercer mundo?—preguntó Izanami con inocencia.

Izanagi comenzó a llorar al ver esa mirada y la abrazó.

—Me encanta ver a las Izanami, son tan lindas—dijo el dios.

— ¡Oye suelta a mi hija!—se quejó Ranma.

—Ya entiendo, Eros respeta las tradiciones y por ende, una de ellas es alabar a todas las Izanami, por lo que él no puede matarla—analizó Yasmina.

Izanagi se separó y vio a Ranma y después a Yasmina.

—Protectores del primer y tercer mundo, ¿Ustedes aquí? ¿Acaso estaban peleando? Saben que si ponen en peligro a la pequeña Izanami es pecado divino e irán al inframundo y es muy feo. Apenas salí de ahí.

— ¿Usted fue al inframundo?—preguntó Izanami con curiosidad—. Ah, entonces usted es de la leyenda.

— ¿En serio?—le brillaron los ojos a Emi y se acercó a él—. Me da su autógrafo—le dio su libreta de autógrafos.

—Por supuesto—acepto con una sonrisa y firmó—. Si lo que estaban haciendo es pelear, lo acepto, pero sin lastimar a la pequeña Izanami y si ella quiere pelear solo ella tiene derecho a matar hasta 1000 personas—decretó Izanagi. Se acercó nuevamente a Izanami—. Recuerda que por cada mil, yo hago nacer a 1500 personas.

—Suficiente de tantas tonterías—interrumpió Ranma—. Izanami te irás conmigo—le dio la mano.

Izanami miraba su mano y estaba dudosa.

—Con una condición.

—Sí, lo que quieras—sonrió Ranma.

—Que mientras esté con ustedes no me hables—señaló Izanami.

Ranma bajo la mano lentamente. Eso le dolió.

—Tú me rechazaste durante mucho tiempo y ahora me toca a mí—dejó en claro y por su tono y mirada hablaba en serio.

—Está bien—aceptó Ranma.

Ukyo se daba cuenta de la mirada de Ranma, eso le había dolido, pero eso a que este lejos de ella era mejor.

—Supongo que esto acaba aquí, ¿No? —preguntó Emi.

Eros observa a Emi y se dio cuenta de algo. Levantó su brazo y la apuntó.

—Tú—habló Eros—. Quiero que seas mi esposa.

— ¿Eh?—dijeron los demás a excepción de Izanagi.

—Después me invitan a la boda, me tengo que ir—dijo Izanagi y desapareció.

—Tienes buen sentido del humor, se ve que eres dedica y además de bonita y por eso quiero que seas mi esposa.

— ¿Escuché bien lo que dijiste?

Todos miraron y Raku llegaba junto a Ryoga, Edika y Ryota.

— ¡Mamá pato del pasado! —corrió Ryota hacia ella, pero antes de llegar, Ranma le dio un golpe en el centro de la cabeza y así lo dejó inconsciente.

—Así que quieres a Emi de esposa, pues eso estará difícil porque... Ella es mi novia.

— ¡Ehh!—dijeron todos.

— ¡Oye, dijimos que no diríamos nada!—se avergonzó Emi.

—Sí, pero me molestó lo que dijo—se acercó más y se veía serio.

—Creo que después de todo, no acabará—dijo Yasmina—. Entonces ustedes se encargan, Vámonos—ordenó Yasmina a los chicos a Ranma, Izanami y Ukyo.

-}

—Sabes, tienes un parecido a mi prima Izanami—le sonrió Yuki a Alina.

Xiam Pu y Yuki estaban dentro de una celda que en lugar de varillas de hierro eran de laser que si los tocabas te electrocutabas. El lugar era parecido a un laboratorio pero diferente a de su hermano. Había tubos anchos de vidrios con líquido de color azul y afortunadamente no había seres vivos dentro. También había paneles de control y paredes de color gris.

—No intente coquetearme Hiroyuki—contestó Alina que estaba acompañado de robots en forma humana y su pequeño robot.

— Puedes decirme Yuki.

— No me gusta los diminutivos— dejó en claro Alina.

— Entonces te llevaras bien con Aki, tampoco le gusta.

— El tenerlos aquí llamara la atención de Hideaki.

Alina miró a Xiam Pu que la veía con el ceño fruncido.

— Siempre he querido investigar de las tribu amazonas del tercer mundo— comentó Alina acercándose a Xiam Pu—. Tú puedes ayudarme en eso. Si haces lo que te pido, no te haré nada.

— ¿Ser capaz de matar? —indagó Xiam Pu sin borrar esa mirada.

— No necesariamente— contestó Alina— . ¿Ven esas bases de vidrios? Aun no las uso, pero estoy trabajando en usarlas con personas normales y convertirlas en bobots por dentro y quedando solo su forma física y ustedes me pueden ser de utilidad porque aún no lo desarrollo bien, ¿Así que tú eliges? No te cuesta decirlo, solo es como investigación aparte de esto. Mientras esperamos a Hideaki podemos trabajar en eso— sonrió amablemente.

— Mi prima es amargada, pero tú eres perversa— comentó Yuki.

— Y eso que no la ha visto cuando despierta, se pone de mal humor como el mismísimo demonio jijijiji Tal vez ya es la edad jijiji — dijo su amigo robot.

Alina enterró sus ojos.

— ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué decides?— Alina miró a Xiam Pu.

Xiam Pu no sabía que pensar, pero si así el chico estará bien, no pasara nada si le cuenta sus raíces amazonas.

— Esta bien— aceptó Xiam Pu— . Pero con la condición de no hacer nada al chico que no sé nombre.

— Bien. Además, aún falta que venga Hideaki y lo ocupo vivo— dio señal a sus sirvientes para que la sacaran.

Xiam Pu salió, pero con la mente firme y segura de sí misma en caso de que ella atentara contra su vida y de los demás.

-}

Akane caminaba por los pasillos con una mirada de tristeza. Tardó mucho en cambiarse en su habitación, ya que Aitana le dio el uniforme que se usaba en ese lugar que era un pantalón blanco, botas negras, tenía una blusa blanca de botones con el escudo de ellos y lineas rosas en la parte de los brazos, estaba fajada y por ultimo tenía guantes negros. Ver como la vio y le habló Izanami la hizo que le doliera. Le daba miedo Izanami. Dieciocho años son muchos años y la otra Akane ha estado más tiempo con ella que lo que estuvo ella con Izanami. Era obvio que la cambiara. Así debe ser, la otra es más importante para Izanami como ella es con su hija.

— No debe de dolerte, Akane— se dijo—. Hace tiempo era lo que querías y ahora... Me duele.

Al decir eso se detuvo, al igual que lo hizo Izanami al encontrarse.


	55. 79

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

Izanami caminaba por el pasillo pensando y analizando todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos, dándole más prioridad a su hija, pero cuando pensó en Akane apareció enfrente de ella. Respiró hondamente para no alterarse. Ella también iba vestida al igual que Akane, pero cuando decía que le daba más prioridad a su hija lo decía porque se miraba gorda con lo que traía.

— Supe lo de tu bebé— Akane quiso terminar el silencio incomodo—. Felicidades. Ser mamá es algo lindo. Aunque ya tienes algo de práctica refiriéndome a que siempre has cuidado a Nana y pues ahora que decidieron uno de ustedes es algo bueno.

Akane tenía sus manos atrás y movía mucho sus dedos por la mirada de ella y el silencio que regresó entre ellas.

— No estaba planeado— respondió Izanami—. Nos sorprendió y con respecto a Nana es diferente porque a ella no la tuve desde bebé.

—Es normal, porque paso lo mismo conmigo porque no espera que llegaran tan pronto, aunque me sorprendió que al final te quedaras con él... Después de todo lo que pasaron. Es por eso que cuido a mi hija porque no quiero que pase por lo mismo— dijo entrecerrando los ojos en eso último.

Akane se dio cuenta de que nuevamente la miraba así y eso la ponía nerviosa.

— No le pasara nada— contestó Izanami—. El mío me contó que hizo todo eso para tenerme cerca porque pensaba que solo así le haría caso porque no se atrevía a decirme lo que sentía por mí. En el caso de ustedes, ella convivió toda su vida con él a diferencia mía, así que no llegara a esos extremos.

— Igual lo estaré vigilando.

Nuevamente estaba esa mirada, eso ya la estaba estresando.

— ¿Aun no sabes qué es?

— ¿Ya me vez gorda para saberlo?— dijo cambiando su mirada a una que logro intimidar a Akane.

— ¡No! ¡Creo que hice mal mi pregunta! ¿Qué quieres que sea?— cambió la pregunta.

Izanami tardó para responder.

— Maximiliam miró que será una niña.

— ¡Sera muy linda!

Dijo una voz que no era ni de Akane, ni de Izanami. La chica no se asustó ante la presencia de Izanagi que la tenía abrazada porque últimamente se había vuelto muy seguido.

—Dime que también le pondrás Izanami para que sea bendecida por mí—dijo Izanagi sin separarse de ella.

—Aléjate—le ordenó Izanami.

—Está bien—se alejó rápidamente porque le dio miedo su tono y rostro.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veía—habló Akane.

—Bueno, ando visitando a todos porque estoy aburrido—contestó Izanagi—. Curioso encontrarme con la dirigente del tercer mundo y luego con la protectora del tercer mundo origi... Es decir, bueno, es raro encontrarme con algo interesante.

—Ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace años—mencionó Akane.

—Ya veo—contestó un poco pensativo—. ¿Ósea que madre e hija se conocen años atrás antes del nacimiento de la otra Izanami?

—Algo así—contestó Izanami—. Solo de visita, ¿No Akane?

Akane no esperaba esa respuesta de Izanami. Prácticamente le dio a entender que ella olvidó todo lo qué pasó entre ellas. Ese tono de voz era tranquilo, pero agravaba un poco su voz como si no quisiera hablar y solo lo hacía porque no le quedaba de otra. Su mirada la seguía inquietando, era una intimidante, pero estaba segura de que ese no era el propósito de ella, el de intimidarla.

—No necesariamente—respondió Akane. Tal vez ella creería que le siguiera, pero no lo haría.

—Ya me confundí—dijo Izanagi.

—Tal vez para ti sí, pero para mí no—le contestó sin verse impresionada por lo que dijo.

—De acuerdo, entonces así será— le contestó Akane cambiando su mirada muy parecida a la de Izanami—. Te tomaré la palabra, tú y yo no nos conocemos.

Izanami le sonrió. No dejó de sonreír hasta qué pasó a un lado de ella para retirarse dejando a Akane e Izanagi.

El chico se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y lo pudo confirmar cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Akane.

—Intenta convivir más con ella y lograrás que te hable bien—aconsejó Izanagi—. Pero no te veas tan obvia, solo háblale cuando sea necesario.

—Se nota que la conoces—dijo Akane limpiándose los ojos.

—Es lo que veo. Se parece mucho a su mamá cuando tenía desaparecida a su hija. Lo que tiene ella es dolor en su corazón. Ella carga con otra culpa en el que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. Su esposo también carga con esa culpa y es por eso que están preocupados con la llegada de ese bebé.

Es un poco confuso lo que Izanagi le contó, pero si así están las cosas, será paciente y dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

-}

Izanami seguía caminando por el mismo pasillo en el que solo en este momento estaba ella. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y se sorprendió de que fuera Nana y contestó.

—Hola.

— ¡Izanami mi niña por fin escuchó tu voz! —gritaba en el teléfono Shun.

Ella alejó el teléfono porque casi se quedaba sorda y no estaba asustada o sorprendida de que le haya quitado el teléfono a Nana para hablar con ella.

—Todos estos años te he extrañado—siguió Shun pero obviamente llorando—. Todos te hemos extrañado. Necesito verte.

Izanami sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero aún su teléfono estaba lejos de su oreja.

—Dame ese teléfono, no es momento para eso—se escuchó la voz de Usui.

Cuando escuchó unos ruidos que imaginaba que se lo estaba quitando lo puso en su oreja.

—Izanami, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Izanami.

—Leah está aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Están bien?—les preguntó angustiada.

—Sí, pero ella apareció suplicando que la ayudáramos, estaba en muy malas condiciones como si no hubiera comido en días, por la resequedad de sus labios debe de estar deshidratada. Nana dice que...

— ¿Tú hija?—sonrió.

—No comiences a molestarme. Ella dice que es la de su época.

— ¿Qué les ha dicho?—preguntó Izanami.

—Nada. Está inconsciente. La tuvimos que acostar en un sillón y no sé qué podríamos hacer en estos momentos. No sabemos si nos atacará o no.

—Es muy extraño que haya ido con ustedes a pedir ayuda. Necesitaré confirmar si se trata la de mi época o no. Estén al tanto si despierta y si es necesario se defienden, si no, sería bueno sacar información de ella que nos pueda hacer útil. Confío en ustedes y dile a Shun que me hable cuando se calme y si no, le colgaré y que no me vuelva a hablar.

Colgó y volvió a marcar otro número. Espero a que entrara la llamada.

—Aki, ¿Cómo está todo allá?—preguntó Izanami—. ¿Desaparecieron? Te quiero pedir un favor, necesito que me envíes información de Leah, la de nuestra época. Es urgente y después de eso busquen a Xian Pu y Yuki, lo más seguro es que Alina lo esté haciendo para atraerte, sabes de lo que es capaz.

Izanami colgó y Akane había escuchado que Xian Pu y Yuki estaban desaparecidos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Xiam Pu?—preguntó Akane acercándose a ella.

Izanami brincó del susto porque no había sentido a Akane.

—No me asustes así—le pidió a Akane con una voz dura—. La próxima vez te golpearé.

Akane se sintió mal por el tono que uso.

Izanami recibió una notificación.

—Pero Aki se encargará de eso. Tenemos otro problema. Dile a Maximiliam y a los demás que vayan al salón, yo iré por mi tableta y Maru.

-}

Izanami sacó su tableta de su bolso, pero hasta ese momento se percató de algo. Se dio la vuelta y estaba un bulto en su cama.

— ¿Por qué aún sigues...? Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

—Me duele la cabeza—dijo abajo de la sabana.

— ¡No puedes enfermarte ahora!—dijo Izanami acercándose a él—. Además, si es gripa recuerda que estoy esperando, yo no me puedo enfermar.

—Solo es dolor de cabeza.

—Así dijiste una vez y no fue así... Está bien, dejare que descanses y ojalá no sea gripa y solo sea dolor de cabeza.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

-}

—Es muy interesante el ambiente amazónico—dijo Alina dejando de escribir en su tableta.

Xiam Pu y ella estaban solas en un salón amplio donde se hacían reuniones. La mesa era enorme de vidrio, solo la silla era de un material resistente parecido al vidrio. Alina estaba sentada con la silla girada a la izquierda y Xiam Pu estaba de pie enfrente de ella.

— ¿Segura que no quieres sentarse? Has estado de pie toda la hora que hemos estado platicando.

—Yo nunca sentar con enemigo—respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no me haces enojar, no ser enemiga—le contestó Alina sin afectarle sus palabras—. Dime, ¿Qué sabes del decadente?

—No mucho—respondió con un tono amargo.

—Si no quieres que sea tu enemiga no me hagas enojar—le recordó.

—Solo sé que cumplir deseos—respondió Xiam Pu.

—Ya veo—dijo viendo detalladamente su lápiz—. Hay una leyenda que dice que los seis mundos pelearon por él hace décadas y quien salió victorioso de protegerlo fue el tercer mundo. El dios Izanagi tiene tiempo que no viene a verme y no he podido saber de eso.

— ¿Cómo saber de existencia?

—En aquella batalla, Izanagi decidió desaparecer a todos los dirigentes de ese entonces a excepción del dirigente del tercer mundo y fue cuando aparecieron los protectores. Nos hicieron creer que eran quien nos vigilaba y daba informes a Izanagi sobre la situación actual de todos. Tanto que me quejaba porque me tocó a un niño que se cree fuerte y lo que va resultando que era ¿Un protector? Por favor. Vino una mujer que dijo ser la dirigente del sexto mundo y me dijo de su existencia. En esa espada vive la diosa Izanami, la esposa de Izanagi y lo peor de todo es que no puedo lastimar a Izanami porque es pecado divino e iría al inframundo. Por eso quiero a su primo para desquitar toda mi ira que tengo contra Izanami con él. Y no sé si decir tonto o lo hizo a propósito, pero Hideaki mando unos datos al sexto mundo por lo que rastree su ubicación y en estos momentos...

La puerta se abrió y Alina se puso de pie. Sus sirvientes habían traído a Aki y por fin se conocen.

—Al fin estamos frente a frente—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-}

— ¿Entonces?

Raku estaba esperando la respuesta de Eros.

—Para mí eso no es un compromiso—contestó Eros—. El matrimonio es sagrado y si tú hubieras dicho que es tu esposa respetaría eso y no hubiera dejado que se fuera Izanami.

—Ósea que cualquiera está bien para ti, ¿No?—mencionó Ryoga con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—Entonces... —Raku sacó el arma que le dio Izanami—. Creo que comenzamos.

El arma no se miraba, pero si observaban a detalle era un guante transparente.

—Esa Izanami y sus juguetes—sonrió Eros.

-}

La chica sintió la presencia de su ex-maestra mientras comía un insecto comestible. Estaba afuera de su carpa y Akane se sentó a su lado.

—Oye, Hikari—le habló Akane en voz baja—. Tu mamá me comentó que vendes trajes de baños tejidos.

—Sí, me va muy bien—contestó Hikari un poco nerviosa.

—Yo solo he podido tejer cuando estaba embarazada de mis hijos e hice unos pulpos para Raiko e Izanami.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?

Akane se tardó en responder.

— ¿Me puedes enseñar para tejerle algo a mi nieto?—le pidió Akane.

— ¿Ya asimiló que su hija se casó con un desgraciado y tendrán un hijo?

—He querido llamarle a mi hija para pedirle perdón, pero la muy descarada no me contesta—contó mirando su celular—. Lo más probable es que... —comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—Ya llorará—se dijo Hikari.

—Ya debe de haberme cambiado por la otra, a ella la quiso más que a mí que soy su mamá—sollozaba—. Yo estoy feliz de que vaya a tener un bebé aunque tenga la sangre del desgraciado que si es niño me encargaré de que no sea un desgraciado cómo su padre y si es niña será... ¡Quiero a mi niña! —no siguió porque comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Hikari.

Hikari suspiró porque sabía qué sucedería.

—Entonces, ¿Quiere que le enseñé a tejer?

—Si—le sonrió dejando de llorar.

Hikari no entendía por más que quisiera a su ex-maestra.

-}

Todos estaban en el salón e Izanami preparaba la información para que todos la pudieran ver en una pantalla grande. Aún no les decía lo que pasaba. Akane la observaba y verla concentrada, organizada y sería no era algo que recordaba de ella.

-}

 _ **Años atrás...**_

Akane entró al cuarto de interrogatorio y brincó del susto al ver muchos papeles en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación e Izanami estaba buscando desesperadamente unas hojas.

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!—decía Izanami.

Había papeles en el suelo y Akane levantó algunos.

— ¿Por qué debo de estar aquí? —preguntó Akane—. Si es para ayudarte a organizar todo, olvídalo.

—Shun me dijo que yo daría una exposición de un caso y no encuentro la información para apuntar en el pizarrón—señaló el pizarrón de gis—. Ya busque y encontré algunos, pero están desordenado.

—Eso te pasa por desorganizada—le contestó recogiendo los papeles.

— ¿Me vas a ayudar?—preguntó Izanami con ilusión.

—No. Solo recojo. No me gusta ver cosas tiradas en el piso—contestó Akane.

—¡Que cruel eres!—exclamó con los ojos llorosos.

—A la próxima te organizas, y espero que expliques bien porque la vez anterior, te luciste más que explicar.

—Igual me entendieron—le sonrió.

—Ya van a ser las 11, ¿No vas seguir buscando?

Izanami nuevamente comenzó a gritar y buscar desesperadamente las hojas.

-}

Eran cosas que esperaba ver nuevamente. Extrañaba eso, ya que después de que se fue el trabajo se volvió aburrido y sin ella haciendo escándalo era deprimente. Con el paso de los años se fueron acostumbrando los demás, pero ella jamás lo olvido y ahora verla nuevamente supo que jamás volverá esos días de diversión.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—preguntó Maximiliam.

Izanami terminó de organizar todo.

—Usui me hablo y me dijo que apareció Leah en nuestro mundo—respondió Izanami.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y están bien todos?—preguntó Akane.

—Apareció en muy malas condiciones y parece ser que es la de mi época—aclaró Izanami y apareció en la pantalla la información de la otra Leah—. Antes de que apareciera la Leah que conocemos, la de mi época fue arrestada por traición al país.

—Al igual que aquí—dijo Maximiliam.

—Solo que por circunstancias desconocidas que nunca fueron aclaradas... De hecho, aunque no lo crean, hay un 90% de probabilidad de que esta Leah esté de nuestro lado.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Akane.

Izanami vio a los ojos a Akane y esa nueva mirada que le daba la intimido aún más.

—El país protestó y dijo que era una injusticia y mentira de que ella los haya traicionado—respondió.

Los cuatro, por referirse a Akane, Aitana, Serena y Maximiliam se sorprendieron y no entendía porque también comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

Afuera, estaba Izanagi pegado a la pared escuchando lo que ellos dijeron. Se veía serio.

—No comprendo que fue lo que hiciste, Izanami... Solo hay una persona que me puede dar una respuesta... Ranma Saotome.

Izanagi desapareció.

-}

Ranma buscaba a Akane, y después de buscarla un buen rato se sorprendió de encontrarla con Hikari tejiendo. De lo que no se sorprendía era ver que tenía un desastre.

— ¿Por qué lo hace si sabe bien no lo logrará?—se preguntó Ranma.

—Ranma Saotome.

Ranma se asustó al escuchar una voz atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y era un chico que no conocía y estaba seguro que no había venido con ellos.

— ¿Podemos hablar?—le preguntó Izanagi viéndose serio.


	56. 80

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.

—Pero... ¿Si hay una Leah, Serena, Masaru, ustedes... Quiere decir que también hay un Maximiliam, Eros, todos, en su época?—preguntó Akane dándose cuenta de eso.

—Bueno, creo que es obvio ¿No?—contestó Izanami.

—Pero, es muy extraño que esa Leah sea distinta a la otra—dijo Aitana.

—Cada uno de nosotros vivió momentos diferentes y creo que el cambio sucedió cuando Ranma e Izanami aparecieron en esta época—comentó Serena.

-}

—Así que tú eres el dios Izanagi—dijo Ranma.

Ranma e Izanagi se aislaron de todos y platicaban estando sentados en un tronco.

—No me gusta mucho hablar de eso—siguió Ranma—. Ni siquiera he vuelto a mencionarlo enfrente de Akane por no recordar esos días. Izanami no lo recuerda bien, solo días anteriores a ese. No le quería contar, pero ella me lo pidió cuando regresó de ese viaje y ahora entendí porque lo hizo. Tenía mucha tristeza que quiso saber quién era mejor padre.

— ¿Mejor padre?

—A mí no me hacen tonto, presiento que Izanami pensó que él tenía la culpa en algún momento y debió ser en ese momento. Creo que por ser dios debiste saber lo que en verdad paso.

—Lo que te puedo decir es que solo porque se quieren mucho no lo mande al inframundo—comentó Izanagi brevemente.

—Lo que en verdad sucedió fue que Izanami me mencionó lo que era ese objeto y por eso supe que era el culpable de todas mis desgracias, si no hubiera existido estaría con Akane y mi hija. Lo que quise hacer era llevármelo y destruirlo.

-}

 _ **Años atrás...**_

Akane abría su oficina y lo primero que vio fue a su hija que corría a ella.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Nanami!—dijo Akane con emoción y se puso de rodillas para abrazarla—. ¿Estás bien? —dejó de abrazarla para verla y puso su mano en la mejilla de su hija—¿Has comido?

—Tampoco vivo en la calle—dijo Ranma.

Akane se puso de pie y miro a Ranma. Con solo verlo sentía mucho coraje porque la separó de su hija durante un año.

— ¿Por qué te la llevaste?—exigió Akane.

—Y todavía lo preguntas—contestó Ranma—. Por culpa de esto tienes abandonada a nuestra hija—mostró el decadente.

— ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¡Dame eso!—estiró la mano y con la otra tenía la mano de su hija.

—Le dije que es muy importante para ti—mencionó la niña.

— ¡Por esta maldita cosa no estamos juntos! ¡Por esta cosa no estuve con mi hija sus primeros años! ¡¿Esto es más importante para ti?!

—Mi hija es más importante, pero tampoco puedo dejar esto. Si lo que quieres es que estemos juntos, bien lo acepto.

—Lo haré, pero si dejas esto—le puso de condición.

Akane se quedó sería. Ya había hecho un trato con Izanagi, era imposible dejarlo ahora.

— ¿Dice que ella es importante para ti? Tu silencio me dice que no lo es.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y sacó un cuchillo filoso. Puso el decadente en el escritorio y lo apuntó al centro de la esfera.

—Ranma, no lo hagas—le advirtió Akane—. Es peligroso que lo hagas.

La niña miraba a su padre y después a su madre. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero si era consciente de que algo malo pasaría.

—Yo quiero volver a ser feliz—dijo Ranma apretando sus dientes—. Este no es el mundo que quiero.

— ¡No lo hagas!—Akane quiso correr, pero si hija se adelantó.

—Papá no hagas enojar a mamá—dijo su hija.

Cuando Ranma clavó el decadente, y la niña lo agarró de la manga de la camisa de su padre para alejarlo desaparecieron.

-}

—Lo que recuerdo después, es que estaba en un callejón y estaba lloviendo. Busque a mi hija y no la encontraba. Después supe que estaba en 1977, pero... Cuando platique esto con Izanami, me dijo que ella recuerda estar tirada y débil en ese mismo callejón, pero que algo le impedía moverse, pero no se acuerda que era. No se movió de ese lugar hasta que la encontraron. Quise llorar en ese momento porque mi hija estuvo ahí y no la busque en ese callejón. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría estado conmigo y no habría hecho lo que hice. Habría impedido que Akane conociera a todos ellos para que estuviera con nosotros.

Izanagi se puso de pie y Ranma miró que se encontraba serio.

—Él tuvo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando, pero no le debo de decir porque eso sería que todos supieran la verdad, pero por qué, ¿Izanami por qué lo hiciste?

—No sé si es porque tengo más edad, aunque no lo aparenta físicamente, pero lo que pienso es que quisiste que te lo contara para saber si tengo la culpa de todo lo que está pasando.

Izanagi se sorprendió porque era por eso. No le quedó de otra que sonreír.

—Todos cometemos errores—dijo.

Justo en ese instante desapareció. Ranma se puso de pie al ver eso.

—Papá.

Ranma escuchó la voz de su hijo y se dio la vuelta para buscarlo y no tardó en encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Raiko.

—Solo...solo vine a pensar un poco las cosas—respondió—. Con todo esto que pasa, quise caminar un poco para pensar que haré con tu mamá para que hable con Izanami.

—Vi que está intentando tejer, pero ya sabes, hay un desastre.

Se escuchó el grito de frustración de Akane. Los chicos suspiraron.

—Vamos con ella—dijo Ranma—. Además de que ya está oscureciendo—miró el cielo.

Los chicos se encaminaron para ir con los demás.

-}

Mientras tanto en el primer mundo. Izanami estaba en el jardín comiendo un helado de vainilla con plátano y chocolate. Tenía una gran sonrisa porque ya extrañaba estar en un lugar cómodo y más si era en una gran mansión con lujos y además de que el servicio era el mejor. Se sentía en un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Más atrás estaba Ranma y Ukyo escondidos mirando a la chica. Ranma se sentía mal porque era en serio la condición que puso su hija, no le hablaba y prácticamente ignoraba su presencia y eso lo tenía mal.

—Al menos está feliz disfrutando su helado—comentó Ukyo.

—Sí, pero ella se pone más feliz cuando come de frambuesa—dijo Ranma—. Sus ojitos le brillan aún más y pone una sonrisa como la de su mamá.

Ukyo miró a su amigo y prefería que llorara de tristeza y no de manera ridícula como lo hacía en estos momentos.

—Incluso cuando lo hace, pone un capítulo de su serie favorita y sus ojos brillan aún más y luego su risa, es escuchar el canto de los ángeles—seguía llorando.

—Pues eso te pasa por hacerle caso a una mujer que solo quería molestarte—lo regañó—. Aún me da coraje eso, Ranma y eso que no lo sabe ella porque más coraje tendrá contigo.

— ¡Últimamente Ukyo ahorita lo que me importa es recuperar a mi hija!

— ¿Ya estás convencido de que no necesitas a la otra para hablar con tu hija?

—Si Izanami no quiere verme pues ella está en su derecho, lo que me importa ahora es mi hija.

—Después de dieciocho años recapacitaste.

Miraron nuevamente y se alarmaron porque Izanami no estaba.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó Ranma.

—No pareces malo—escucharon la voz de Izanami.

Salieron de su escondite y buscaron a la chica.

Por otro lado, Izanami se había dado cuenta de los murmullos de su padre y tía. Ya había terminado su helado, pero había escuchado que alguien se acercaba y al caminar un poco, miró a un chico que deja un ramo de flores abajo de una pequeña estatua de un ángel. Recordó que cuando llegaron Yasmina había mencionado que al rato vendría a limpiarla, ya que había sido un regalo de su mamá y solo ella la limpiaba.

Sonrió Izanami porque era bastante guapo, pero después se golpeó las mejillas.

—Recuerda que tienes novio—se dijo.

Edik escuchó eso, pero no le sorprendió mucho porque era casi lo mismo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Edik.

—Por la manera en la que me ve, piensa que soy la otra—se señaló Izanami—. ¿Quién eres? Tiene cierto parecido con Yasmina, ¿Usted es su hermano? Eso quiere decir que estoy hablando con el enemigo. Si deja las flores es porque Yasmina vendrá al rato a limpiar esa estatua, así que esas flores son para ella

—No me molestes, eso es algo entre ella y yo.

—No pareces malo—dijo Izanami.

Edik dejó de ver a Izanami y miró las flores que le dejaba a su hermana.

—Ya no quiero seguir peleando—confesó mostrando tristeza en su rostro—. Quiero más a mi hermana que ese objeto. Si ella me perdona, dejare que la vida sea así y no buscar a la diosa Izanami para que me devuelva a mis padres. Sé que Izanagi puede hacerlo, pero él no quiere

— ¿Es por eso que lo quieres?

Yasmina estaba atrás de él. Edik se puso de pie para ver a su hermana. En ese momento, Ranma y Ukyo llegaron. Ranma se acercó a su hija, pero ella le volteó la cara dándole a entender que no lo quería ver.

—Si Izanagi no te hace caso, entonces tu última esperanza es invocar a la diosa Izanami para que cumpla tu deseo—dedujo Yasmina—. Eso es imposible, nadie puede invocarla. Ni siquiera Izanagi, ¿Por qué crees que siempre se deprime cuando la menciona? No puede hablar con ella, ni siquiera tocarla.

Edik bajó la mirada

—Hay una manera para que podamos estar en paz de una vez por todas.

Edik volvió a subir su mirada al escuchar eso

—Un combate con espadas—decidió Yasmina.

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Edik y por su mirada, decía claramente que aceptaba.

-}

— ¿Sería buena idea buscarlos?—preguntó Akane.

Los chicos seguían en el salón discutiendo lo que Izanami había dicho sobre Leah del futuro.

—Yo pienso que no—contestó Serena.

—Yo pienso lo mismo, entre menos involucrados mejor—concordó Izanami.

—Entonces sería cuestión de esperar a que despierte—dijo Maximiliam.

—Lo que no me convence... —Izanami cambió una diapositiva mostrando las fichas de arresto de Leah con la de la otra—, es que la Leah que conocemos no solo fue arrestada por lo que nos hizo, sino por irregularidades de gobierno, ¿No?

—Así es—respondió Maximiliam.

—En esos días yo vivía con mi familia y siempre éramos maltratados por algún integrante del escuadrón de justicia. No vivíamos en paz. Siempre era con miedo e incluso terror porque si llegue a ver a una persona ejecutada por ellos por no cumplir con las reglas que había puesto Leah—contó Aitana.

—Cuando tomé su lugar, cambie muchas cosas e incluso hubo quienes no estaban de acuerdo que eran sirvientes fieles de Leah. Tenía que fijarme bien en las decisiones que tomaban para que todo no se saliera de control y pensaran que todos eran iguales, por referirme a las jerarquías.

—Si porque en un lugar que vivió así por mucho tiempo, era obvio que podrían pasar. Que todos creyeran que son iguales y no respetarían a los que les corresponde mantener la seguridad de todos y así provocaría un caos—dijo Akane.

—Fue algo que cambie poco a poco.

—Pero regresando a lo otro, según lo que me mando Aki, es que la otra Leah había gobernado correctamente y todo lo contrario a lo que fue la que conocemos—dijo Izanami viendo la pantalla de su tableta.

— ¿Cómo viven actualmente?—le preguntó Akane a Izanami.

—Aki no me mandó esa información—respondió Izanami.

Se escuchó un ruido que venía de la pantalla de Maximiliam y el chico se sorprendió.

—Ya se había tardado—dijo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Akane—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Maru?

—Está en la habitación, parece que le duele la cabeza y no pudo encontrar un mejor momento para enfermarse—contestó con sarcasmo.

Akane se dio cuenta de algo, se dio la vuelta para que no la viera, pero solo Aitana y Serena se dieron cuenta.

—Ya me contó algo de su vida—dijo Akane sonrisa.

Serena y Aitana sintieron pena por ella, pero al menos ya tenía esperanzas de que fueran amigas nuevamente.

Maximiliam quitó la pantalla de la tableta de Izanami y puso la de él para contestar la llamada. Solo Aitana brincó del susto al ver a Leah en la pantalla.

— ¿Cómo están? —preguntó Leah con una sonrisa—. Perdón por comunicarme hasta ahora, pero he tenido algunas cosas pendientes que deje antes de que me encerraran... Por cierto, Akane felicidades por tu puesto, diez años después te felicito, pero nunca es tarde. Como podrás darte cuenta es un puesto con mucha responsabilidad. Sigues fácilmente con tu vida y tus deberes, pero cuando se ocupa... Ahí viene lo difícil—miró Izanami—. A ti también te felicito porque al fin hay una protectora en el tercer mundo después de tantos años de necedad tanto de Iori como de tu mamá. También por tu boda y por el nene. Por eso esperare a que nazca para matarte porque no tiene la culpa de lo que hacen los papas.

— ¿Ya terminaste?—interrumpió Maximiliam.

—No seas impaciente, Maxi—contestó Leah—. Contigo sigo enojada por haberme traicionado, se supone que para ti fui una madre.

—Al principio—respondió Maximiliam—. Cambiaste mucho después de que te fuiste con Izanagi y los demás hace 32 años, ¿Sí te acuerdas?

—Tantas cosas pasaron en ese entonces, pero eso es pasado, ¿No?

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de la llamada?—le preguntó Izanami.

—Supe que andan todos los condescendientes esparcidos en los seis mundos.

— ¿Condescendiente?—preguntó Akane alzando una ceja

Leah se puso sus lentes y tomó su tableta.

—Condescendiente; En el buen sentido, significa el deseo de complacer, dar gusto, acomodarse a la voluntad de otros y en el sentido negativo es una amabilidad forzada que nace del sentimiento de superioridad hacia otra persona. En conclusión, los llamó así porque prácticamente ustedes se presentaron ante los dirigentes con una amabilidad forzadas, ósea lo contrario y se quieren creer superiores y poderosos ante ellos porque tienen en su poder algo que ellos quieren. Ahorita la ven fácil, pero llegará un momento en el que todos los dirigentes se enfrentarán y comenzará una guerra parecida a la de hace décadas en donde un mundo que su dios dejo a la deriva ganara el privilegio de proteger a Izanami—hizo una mueca—. No sé, pero yo creo que ahí Iori hizo trampa.

— ¿Ya hubo otra pelea?—preguntó Aitana.

—Si—afirmó Maximiliam—. Está sucediendo algo parecido, pero no era el tercer mundo que comenzó esto.

—Fue el cuarto—dijo Serena.

—Sí, los del cuarto mundo son personas un poco explosivas y muy peligrosas cuando se enojan, ¿No Izanami? También mi pésame, por cierto—le lanzó un pequeño beso.

Izanami se enfureció por ese comentario, pero no dejaría verse afectada ante ella porque eso era lo que quería y no se lo daría.

—Vamos a poner en claro algunas cosas, condescendientes—se quitó sus lentes—. Akane... si pasa algo es tu responsabilidad. Tantos años ejerciendo este puesto a pesar de que mi discípulo se encargó de esto durante mi aislamiento, conozco muy bien las debilidades y aciertos que tiene cada protector y cada dirigente, ¿Qué crees? Ambas Akane son débiles, bastante diría yo ¿Por qué? Yo no sé qué piensa Izanagi al no percatarse de que ustedes en varias ocasiones y a Iori le sucedió también y creo que me darás la razón porque lo hiciste varias veces es que el decadente, ósea la diosa Izanami, ha sido robado. Han sido diez veces en cuatro años y me estoy refiriendo a que la última vez fue hace dieciocho años cuando ella... —señaló a Izanami—, intentó matar a su padre y con la otra Akane, Ranma, Raiko, el papá del nene que tiene Izanami y Yasmina han robado el decadente. Hasta ahorita, tú, Akane Tendo has hecho un buen trabajo porque no ha pasado eso. Pero ahora con esto, quiero saber algo y fue un acierto que hiciste ¿Dónde está el decadente porque no está en tu oficina?

Los chicos miraron a Akane y ella no se mostró sorprendida al hacerle esa pregunta.

—Y no solamente tú, la otra también tiene desaparecida esa espada—agregó Leah.

— ¿Tan tonta me creíste que dejaría la espada con los chicos sabiendo que tú podría aparecer y robarla?—le preguntó Akane con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Nunca te he creído tonta, Akane. Sino lenta—le respondió—. Pero tú no me haces tonta—señaló a Izanami—. Tu espada, ¿Quién la tiene? Entregaste armas que tú y tus amigos hicieron y una es la espada.

Los chicos miraron a Izanami. Ella se veía sería.

—Yo no la tengo, Akane tampoco, aquí no está—respondió Izanami.

—Para que veas Akane, ella no es lenta—le sonrió Leah.

—No le hables así a Akane—le pidió Izanami.

Akane se sorprendió de que Izanami la defendiera.

—Bueno, supongo que por el momento dejaremos esto hasta aquí... Maxi yo no tengo el derecho de decirte que dejaras de ser el protector porque eso es decisión de Izanagi, pero lo que no me puede quitar el jefe mayor es gobernar este lugar, así que oficialmente quedas desterrado. Donde ahorita están viviendo te lo voy a dejar porque tampoco te dejaré sin un techo, pero si no estás a favor, declaró la guerra.

Maximiliam sentía impotencia al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Akane, dejaré que tus condescendientes jueguen un rato con los dirigentes, pero como te dije, tú serás la responsable de cualquier desgracia que suceda. Por último, díganle a mi otra yo—mostró una pequeña esfera roja—, que mientras yo tenga su Lacus, no podrá valerse, además de que... Por estar de buen humor les diré mi punto débil, aunque yo creo que Izanami ya lo sabe. Los de este mundo nacemos con uno de estos y no sólo es nuestra arma o nuestra guía diaria, sino que si esto está lejos de su dueño por mucho tiempo, muere. Por lo que si Leah sigue lejos de él, morirá.

Ella desapareció de la pantalla y los chicos se quedaron serios. Lo que Akane tenía con el pendiente era si la espada estaba bien, pero la dejó en buenas manos. Pero por el otro lado, tenía la curiosidad de saber quién tiene la otra espada.


	57. 81

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _81._**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ayuda!

Gritaba la voz de una niña que estaba atrás de un basurero que la aplastaba. Seguía gritando y así fue durante días.

* * *

Izanami despertaba abruptamente. Nuevamente lo soñaba. Sabía que era ella, incluso sentía la frustración y miedo de ese momento. Tenía una semana con esos sueños. Ahora miraba la pared de su habitación, pero se sentó dándose cuenta de algo. Miró el reloj y se levantó rápido y se arrepintió porque le dolió. Se acercó al moisés y ahí la vio. Entrecerró los ojos y podría decirse que ella era la culpable de que no podía dormir y no necesariamente porque llora, era lo contrario, no duerme porque ella no llora.

—Es enserio—habló Izanami—. Avísame que estás despierta y yo con gusto despierto a tu padre para que te duerma.

Maru abrió los ojos y la miró y se puso la almohada en su cara porque no quería discutir con ella.

Izanami lo miró.

—Sé que estás despierto, ayúdame—le pidió Izanami.

—En lugar de que ella molestes tú eres la que molesta.

—Es que no es normal, solo ha llorado cuando nació, pero no sé cuándo tiene hambre, tiene sueño y cuando despierta. Tampoco la puedo dejar así toda la noche.

—Por mi mejor—respondió Maru.

—Si porque soy yo la que batalla—dijo y la agarró.

—Duérmela y déjame dormir—le pidió.

Izanami se sentó con ella y se puso a pensar en lo que sucedió hace meses.

—No puedo sacarme de la cabeza de lo que decidió Akane y mi mamá—recordó Izanami—. No sé si puedo decir que se rindió o fue cobarde.

* * *

 _Cinco meses atrás..._

Después de que terminó la llamada, Akane se quedó pensando y no quería que ella se riera de ella y de todos.

Miró a Izanami y después a Serena.

—Quiero ir con Akane—le pidió.

* * *

Ya estaban cerca pero Akane estaba sola y le mandando un mensaje a su hija para pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo y ya se estaba arrepintiendo porque la otra le puede quitar el amor que tardó en tener de su hija.

Cuando iba a mandar el mensaje sintió una presencia conocida, pero sobretodo igual a la de ella. Entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta sin soltar su celular. Su otra yo estaba enfrente de ella.

—Nuevamente estamos frente a frente—dijo Akane sin borrar su mirada y bloqueó su celular.

—Si vas a decirme que Izanami me tiene confianza y habla conmigo puedes estar tranquila porque me ignora—le contestó la otra Akane—. La hiciste como tú y eso me duele, pero ese no es el punto. Leah apareció y no me gustó lo que dijo y puede que tenga razón y tal vez nos precipitamos en atacar antes de que ellos lo hicieran y quien sabe, tal vez ellos no iban a pedir pelea.

—Sé a qué punto vas y lo que quieres es...

—Hacer la retirada y si hay problema con eso hablaremos entre los seis dirigentes.

Akane se quedó pensando y tal vez tenía razón.

—Lo importante para mí es resolver el problema de mi hija con Ranma.

—Y yo pensar en el bienestar de Izanami y su bebé.

Las dos Akane sintieron la presencia de todos y suspiraron.

—Haremos la retirada—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Izanami se quedó pensando aquel día en el que ellas se lo dijeron. Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su hija y nuevamente estaba dormida.

Ella ya no quiso levantarse y la acomodó a su lado y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

* * *

—Hay que comenzar con la sesión de hoy.

Ranma e Izanami estaban sentados en un sillón enfrente de Midori. Sus rostros eran de enfado y mostraban que fueron obligados a estar ahí.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo están?

—Bien—respondieron ambos.

— ¿Cómo va su relación?

—Mal—respondieron ambos.

Esa respuesta no le gustó a Midori.

— ¿Hicieron lo que les pedí?

—Si—respondió Izanami—. Salimos a pasear, comer, todo lo que nos pediste.

— ¿Y de que hablaron?

—Nada—respondieron ambos.

—Le puedes decir que hoy no iré a cenar y que no es porque no quiera comer su comida... Bueno si—le pidió Izanami a Midori.

—Le puedes decir a mi hija que no tiene permiso de salir ya que está castigada por la grosería que me hizo—le pidió Ranma a Midori.

— ¿Qué grosería?—interrogó Midori.

—Dile a mi papá que no estaba sola con él en mi habitación, también estaba Raku.

—Dile a mi hija que es una falta de respeto meter hombres a su habitación.

—Dígale a mi papá que no sea un... —solo movió los labios con la última palabra.

Pero Ranma y Midori quedaron paralizados y con la boca abierta, mientras que Izanami sonreía como niña buena.

* * *

—Me rindo—le dijo Midori a Akane.

Después de Terminar, Midori fue a la oficina de Akane a contarle lo que se habló en la terapia del día, ya que Akane se lo había pedido porque tanto Ranma e Izanami evitaban hablar de eso con ella.

—No, tú no te puedes rendir así nada más—le contestó Akane—. ¿Tan mal están? ¡Por dios para que preguntó! ¡Son Saotome!—explotó Akane.

—Ahora están con que me tienen que decir...

—Lo que dice el otro. Sí, ayer me dolió la cabeza por su nueva forma de comunicarse.

—Akane, he estado dándole terapias durante todos estos meses y no he avanzado y es la primera vez que tengo este problema.

—No te preocupes—Akane puso su mano en el hombro de ella—. Los Saotome son difíciles, por eso... —regresó a su escritorio y tomó algo.

Midori se asustó al ver el objeto.

—Tendré que usar medidas extremas—pegó la regla grande en su mano—. Pero antes de eso necesito hacer otra cosa que posiblemente pueda ayudar a resolver este problema.

* * *

Izanami abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se ponía de lado para ver a su hija, pero agrandó y se sentó de golpe por lo que miraba.

Desde que nació no había visto un acercamiento entre ellos y en cierta manera le molestaba y a la vez le preocupaba de que su querido esposo no fuera apegado a su hija como lo es Ranma con su hija, aunque no de la manera extrema de ignorarla. Sin embargo, la imagen que miraba la ponía sentimental y quería llorar. Agarró su celular y le tomó una foto.

Tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente, pero era hermoso para ella ver a Maru abrazándola a su hija.

Izanami le mandó un mensaje de voz a Nana para que fuera al cuarto. Cuando llego no mostró que estaba asombrada, pero si lo estaba.

—Tardamos un mes en hablar seriamente de la llegada de nuestra hija—habló Izanami—. Al igual de mí otro hijo y no estar inquietos de que pueda pasarme algo mientras esperaba.

— ¿Qué volviera a perder el control?—preguntó Nana.

—Sí, pero ver esto... Estoy sorprendida—dijo sin dejar de verlos.

—Por cierto mamá pato, puedo tener una solución para tu problema de no saber cuándo darle de comer y dormir.

* * *

Izanami y Nana estaban en la sala y le mostraba una imagen en su tableta que encontró en internet.

—Muestra diferentes momentos de un bebé cuando comienzan a tener hambre, cuando tiene más hambre y cuando comienza a enojarse.

— ¿Y para dormir?

—Eso lo tendrás que ver en ella, presta atención a qué hora tiene hambre y cuando tiene sueño, y así podrás hacer un calendario.

—No puedo creer que me estés dando consejos de cómo dormirla y cuándo darle de comer—dijo Izanami mientras bostezaba.

— ¿No dormiste anoche?

—Estuve despertando cada media hora para ver si estaba dormida mientras que tu hermano si durmió.

—No debes de desesperarte, apenas es la segunda semana, tienen que acostumbrarse.

* * *

Akane estaba trabajando en su escritorio y tenía enfrente a Ranma que estaba sentado en la silla completamente dormido. Akane lo miraba de reojo y gruñía.

— ¿Viene a visitarme o viene a dormir?—se preguntaba Akane.

No le quiso tomar importancia y quiso volverse a concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero se puso de pie de golpe haciendo ruido con la silla y eso despertó a Ranma.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Ranma.

—Siento esa presencia maligna que cada vez que la tengo cerca me pongo como una leona que quiere proteger a sus crías y si toca a una en particular acabaré por descuartizarla.

La puerta se abrió y Ranma entendió lo que quiso decir y se preocupó porque podría ser verdad sus intenciones.

—Estoy buscando a Izanami—se presentó la otra Akane sonriéndole porque sabía que la haría enojar.

* * *

Izanami estaba sentada en su cama mándale un mensaje a Emi adjuntándole La foto de Maru y su hija. Enseguida Emi le llamó y ella le contestó.

—Está imagen cuesta millones—fue lo primero que dijo Emi—. Pero es muy tierna para venderla.

—Sí, hasta la pondré de fondo de mi celular—le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ya podrás descansar en paz.

Izanami dejó de sonreír.

—De hecho, no pude dormir por estar vigilándola.

— ¿Al menos la encontraste despierta en algún momento?

—Si, a las tres de la mañana.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Maru abría los ojos lentamente y miró a Izanami hablando por teléfono y después miró a la niña que parecía que también despertaba. Agarró su pequeña mano y ella apretó el dedo. Él movía la mano despacio como si estuviera jugando, pero levantó la mira e Izanami lo estaba viendo teniendo aún el teléfono en la oreja. No decía nada y solo se veían.

Se escuchó el timbre y él rápidamente se levantó porque no quería ver a Izanami.

Izanami miró a su hija.

—Hola—habló Emi.

—No entiendo por qué se comporta así—dijo Izanami—.Es normal que le haga un pequeño cariño, no debe de avergonzarse.

—Así es él—le respondió Emi.

—Aun así, espero que no sea mi mamá porque me duele la cabeza para estarla aguantando.

Nana entró a la habitación y escuchó eso último.

—De hecho es ella quien llegó—dijo Nana.

—Lo que me faltaba.

—Pero la otra—terminó Nana.

Izanami se quedó seria y no estaba muy feliz por la llegada de Akane.

* * *

Izanami se sentía incómoda y estaba seria como normalmente era cuando estaba con ella. Después de que anunciara la retirada no la había vuelto a ver y con respecto a Ranma, ni una sola palabra en relación a ello, en conclusión ninguno se han visto.

La miraba caminando mientras tenía en brazos a su hija.

—Es tan linda—dijo Akane mientras paseaba con ella—. De hecho, me recuerda a mi hija cuando nació, aunque es demasiado pronto para saber a quién se parece, pero tendría que ver una foto de Izanami a esa edad para saber si son idénticas pero yo digo que sí. O tal vez es por el color de su cabello porque es el mismo que el tuyo, pero no lo digo porque no...—puso su mirada en Izanami, pero esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

Izanami había sentido sueño nuevamente y mientras escuchaba que hablaba fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

Akane se acercó a ella para ver si en verdad estaba dormida y por la respiración calmada lo confirmó.

Tenía parte del cabello en su rostro y Akane se acercó para pasar los mechones atrás de su oreja. Pero se dio cuenta que el cabello de Izanami había crecido un poco, no era el largo que tenía su hija, ya que ahora le llegaba hasta el inicio de su busto. Tocó sin querer su mejilla y sintió algo extraño y se quedó observando más a detalle esa parte y parecía que una parte de piel estaba levantada. Akane sentía que algo no estaba bien. No pensó más en eso porque escuchó un quejido de la bebé y se alejó de Izanami para atender a la niña.

Salió de la habitación y solo vio a Nana que la estaba observando.

— ¿Dónde está...?

—Mi hermano salió porque se sentía avergonzado—respondió Nana.

— ¿Avergonzado?

—Es una larga historia.

—Se quedó dormida, creo que ella no la ha dejado dormir.

—De hecho, no y ese es el problema. Mamá pato no duerme porque la bebé no avisa cuando está despierta o cuando tiene hambre y está al tanto de cuando suceda. En varias ocasiones la ha encontrado despierta en la noche.

—Lo que significa que es muy tranquila, lo contrario a lo que fue Izanami de bebé porque era un demonio y habló de la mía—recordó Akane.

— ¿Y cómo están ellos?—preguntó Nana.

—Van en Mal en peor—respondió Akane mostrándose harta de todo.

— ¿Quieres que intervenga mamá pato?—preguntó Nana.

—No, eso ya es aparte de lo qué pasó. Aunque al menos Ranma no la ignora, pero se pelean como niños.

—Si necesitas que hable con él dime y voy.

Nana y Akane voltearon e Izanami estaba recargada en la orilla de la puerta con una mirada tranquila, pero en su voz mostraba su cansancio.

—Necesito darle de comer—le pidió Izanami la bebé a Akane.

Akane se la dio estando sorprendida con lo que dijo.

—Se me había olvidado preguntar, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Se llama como yo—respondió Izanami entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Se llama Izanami?—preguntó Akane.

—No—respondió Nana—. Se llama Nanami.


	58. 82

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _82._**

Cuando Akane iba a salir de la casa, al abrir la puerta estaba su otra yo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Es muy linda mi nieta ¿No?—le sonrió Akane dejando de fruncir el ceño.

—Sí, se nota que Izanami la quiere mucho—le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo están Ranma y tus hijos? Espero que no hayas venido para que Izanami fuera hablar con él, pero como pudiste darte cuenta, mi hija tiene poco tiempo de que dio a luz así que no podrá ir en estos momentos.

—No vine a convencer a Izanami.

Akane se le quedó viendo.

—Bueno, está bien si vine a eso—confesó—. Pero al menos ella ya me confirmó que si quiero que vaya con él, que le dijera e iba.

Akane se quedó impactada, ¿En verdad su hija lo hará?

Akane entró y al poco tiempo llegó Ranma y se sintió aliviado de que todo estuviera intacto o bueno, por ahora.

Akane fue a la habitación de su hija y la otra Akane la siguió y Ranma y Nana también porque presentía que se pondría mal.

En la habitación, Izanami estaba sentada en su cama recargándose de la pared y poniendo una cobija pequeña alrededor de la niña para darle de comer y tapar su pecho.

—Auch—se quejó Izanami—. No puedo acostumbrarme a esto, me duele.

Escuchó pasos y presentía que pasaría esto.

—Te pido disculpas por la familia que te tocó—le dijo Izanami a su hija.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron las dos Akane y después Ranma y Nana.

—No voy a permitir que mi hija vaya contigo al pasado—le dejo en claro a su otra yo.

—A ti lo que te asusta es que ella decida quedarse conmigo un tiempo y en ese lapso se encariñe conmigo y tú quedes en el olvido.

—Este no es lugar para que discutan—interrumpió Ranma.

Izanami se puso a pensar que esto podría molestar a su hija y así llorará.

—No, continúen—dijo Izanami.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Ranma viendo a su hija.

Las dos Akane se vieron con una mirada desafiante.

—Es decisión de ella, si quiere ir verlo está en su derecho—continuó Akane viendo a su otra yo.

—Pero ahorita no y tendré que ir yo para cerciorarme de que no hagas algo que pueda convencerla de quedarse con ustedes.

— ¡No seas ridícula Akane!—volvió a interrumpir Ranma—. ¡Ella no puede desatender a su familia! ¡Izanami di algo!

—Deja que continúen—contestó Izanami. Miró a su hija—. Estás haciendo mueca, eso es bueno.

—Además, ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi hija al saber que su otra yo tuvo una hija del desgraciado?—sonrió Akane sintiéndose vencedora.

—Así como yo reaccioné—le contestó.

—Ella ya tiene un punto—le dijo Ranma a su esposa.

La bebé se separó de Izanami y se veía que hacía una mueca. Se estaba molestando y lloraría y eso ponía feliz a Izanami.

La bebé estornudó.

Izanami se decepcionó de eso, no se estaba enojando quería estornudar.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Ranma a su hija.

—Lárguese de aquí, ahora—les ordenó Izanami porque ella si estaba molesta.

Akane, la del pasado sintió miedo por su voz. Ellos obedecieron y salieron del cuarto dejando sola a Izanami con su hija que volteaba su cabeza para dejar de tomar leche. Izanami miraba al frente y se acomodó su blusa.

—Vamos a dejar dos cosas en claro, Nanami—comenzó a hablar sin ver a su hija—. Primero, no tendré problemas si te enojas o lloras, ni tu papá ni yo somos tan malos para gritarte y dos, si estás incómoda con la presencia de tus abuelas cómo pudiste escuchar las alejo de ti porque tú eres primero y no esas locas que te tocaron de abuela. En conclusión, ¡Llora!

Se tapó la boca con su mano libre.

—No quería gritarte—la acercó más y la abrazó—. Es que apenas tienes una semana y me preocupas de que seas una bebé tranquila cuando tienes genes de gente loca.

El teléfono de Izanami sonó y contestó.

—Ya era hora—dijo Izanami.

— _Pude llamar antes, pero se adelantó Maru preguntándome lo mismo_ —dijo Aki.

— ¿Te habló para preguntarte?

— _Sí, pero te diré lo mismo que le dije... Esto lo platiqué también con mi papá y mi hermano y es que un bebé llora no por hacer berrinches o llamar la atención sino para comunicarse, ellos lo hacen porque tienen una necesidad, hambre, sueño o que necesita un cambio. Afortunadamente lloró al nacer porque así saca las flemas de su pulmón, entonces sí ha llorado no tiene problema alguno. Te mandaré por mensaje las señales y gestos que hacen los bebés cuando tienen hambre porque tendrás que observarla para saber sus horas y así haces un calendario._

—Está bien, pero cuando dijiste que lloran es porque tienen necesidades... ¿Sabes que estoy pensando?—preguntó alarmada—. Que mi hija no me necesita, si muero no necesitará de mí.

—No exactamente, solamente estés al tanto de ella.

—Pero me preocupo, incluso tuve a las dos Akane en mi habitación cuando le estaba dando de comer y obviamente estaban discutiendo y eso no le molestó.

Hubo silencio unos segundos.

— _Eso ya es serio, tráeme a la niña para hacerle rayos X._

Izanami colgó y miró a su hija que la estaba mirando.

— ¿En verdad no me necesitas? Al menos dime con no sé, con una sonrisa si podrás soportar la familia loca que te tocó, yo era bastante loca y me metía en problemas y estoy segura que te volvería loca.

Ella solo la veía.

—Dime con una sonrisa si soportaras a tu familia loca.

Ella le sonrió levemente e Izanami la abrazó feliz por ese gesto que le dio.

Afuera en la sala, Akane empujaba a su yo del pasado a la puerta para que se fuera. Pero se resistía.

— ¡Lárgate!—le gritó Akane.

— ¡Akane!—le gritó Ranma separándola de la otra Akane—. Nadie te va a quitar el amor de Izanami. Si va con el otro no me pondré así.

— ¡Él es diferente!—le respondió Akane—. ¡La diferencia es que el otro no lo vía en si como su hija!

— ¡De cualquier manera si ella quiere ir a ver a Ranma está en su derecho! —exclamó Akane del pasado.

—Entonces esperen cuando sea el momento y lo discuten—habló Nana.

Hubo silencio después de la opinión de Nana.

En ese instante la puerta de entrada se abre y Maru se sorprendió de que estuvieran ahí.

—Ya vi a la niña, está muy bonita—Akane del pasado rompió el silencio y le sonrió—. De cualquier manera... —Ahora miró a todos—, yo esperare y ojalá esto pueda resolver nuestros problemas y que sea después de que Ranma y mi hija solucione sus problemas.

—Lo quiere. Si no fuera así, no nos hubiera dado la idea de ir al cuarto mundo a buscar la...

Akane no siguió porque miró que Ranma se sentó en una esquina con un aura negra de depresión absoluta.

— ¿Por qué está así?—preguntó la otra Akane—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hija?

Akane concluyó que la otra Izanami no les dijo nada sobre la existencia de la piedra, después de que el día en el que hicieron la retirada, llegaron a la cueva, pero con la triste noticia de que las piedras estaban negras como carbón por lo que ya no servían. Ranma no salió de su cama por la depresión que tenía y así fue durante dos semanas.

—No importa—contestó Akane queriendo dejar el tema.

Akane del pasado no le tomó importancia, pero por el momento no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Akane entró a su casa y suspiró del cansancio.

—Al final no conseguí nada—se dijo Akane—. Pero también está la segunda opción—sonrió mirando la regla.

Caminó hasta el salón y al llegar se asustó al ver a dos de los seis dirigentes, acompañados de Yasmina. Esta última, Alina y Eros tomaban té y al sentir a Akane la miraron.

—Qué bueno que llegaste—habló Yasmina con una voz amable.

— ¿Quién los dejó entrar?—exigió y se dirigió a Alina y Eros.

—Yo los deje entrar—dijo Izanami que llegaba mostrando una sonrisa.

—No estamos todos, pero tenemos que hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente—dijo Yasmina con seriedad.

—Pues yo creo que debemos estar los seis—dijo Akane.

—Quiero que esto quede claro de una vez—dijo Alina mostrándose molesta—. Así que no esperare.

—Pienso lo mismo que ella—dijo Eros.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que mi mamá, deben de estar los seis—opinó Izanami.

—Tienes razón, estamos de acuerdo—dijeron Alina y Eros con una sonrisa amable.

—No me acordaba que siempre están de lado de las Izanami—se dijo Yasmina.

—Entonces...

— ¿Les hablaras?—interrumpió Izanami a su mamá—. Porque si fuera tú lo haría ahorita.

— ¡Hazle caso!—le exigieron Alina y Eros a Akane.

Akane no quería hablar de eso. Después de lo qué pasó, la tensión entre todos ha estado presente y todo por un error.

* * *

 _Meses atrás..._

Akane regresó del cuarto mundo y con quien quiso hablar primero era con Izanami. Vio una puerta abierta, estaba iluminada y las paredes eran del mismo material metálico que cualquier rincón de ese lugar. Entró y ahí estaba Izanami con algo en la mano y ella no la veía porque le daba la espalda.

—Le dijiste que no tenías la espada—dijo Akane viendo el objeto en las manos de Izanami.

— ¿Y me creíste? —le preguntó Izanami sin voltear a verla.

—Ella tampoco te debió creer— espetó Akane—. Y me sorprende eso de ti porque...

—No te sorprendas—la interrumpió—. Yo soy la sorprendida porque ir con el demonio de Tasmania para pedirle que hiciéramos la retirada no es algo que hubiera hecho la que yo conocí.

— ¿Ahora si dices que me conoces? ¿Sabes una cosa? Púdrete.

—Ya estoy podrida desde hace años—le contestó con tranquilidad mostrándose que no le había importado su ofensa.

Akane no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Eres una amargada

—Sí, estoy amargada —le dijo de la misma manera

—Eres fastidiosa

—Lo soy y más ahora porque mando a Maru muchas veces para que me traiga cosas que se me antoja

Akane se estaba molestando porque nada la hacía explotar

—Ojalá tu hija salga igual a lo que eras antes para que la soportes y sufras y no tengo nada en contra del tuyo pero ojalá suceda.

—Si sale así sabré cómo detenerla, además mi hija no se mueve por lo que dedujo que será tranquila

Akane se estaba desesperado

—Mi hija es muy unida a mí y siempre se porta bien por eso la quiero aún más porque no me causa problemas como otras que si lo hacían

—Mi mama me acepta como soy y sé que a veces he cometido errores, pero ha estado conmigo y no te lo digo esto para competir quién es mejor. Así que no me molestes y cállate la boca—miró a Akane mostrando un poco de molestia.

Akane por un momento había pensado qué tal vez eran celos, pero parece que no era así. Le entristeció que ella, ya no era la que conoció. No quiso seguir en ese lugar y se fue.

* * *

Akane recordó ese día y puede que se haya visto como una cobarde, pero lo que hizo había sido un error, aunque la otra Akane fue quien comenzó esto.

* * *

— ¿Es cierto que iras?—le preguntó Akane a su hija.

Después de que la otra se fue, Akane quiso hablar con su hija sobre ese tema. Tenía a la bebé en sus brazos que dormía tranquilamente e Izanami se cambiaba porque quería hacerlo ahora.

—Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, además de que quiero aclarar unas cosas con los demás y me imagino que tú también quieres hablar con los dirigentes ¿No?

—Sí, de hecho estoy avergonzada porque al final fuimos nosotros que nos precipitamos y atacamos.

— ¿Iras conmigo?—preguntó Izanami terminado de cambiarse.

—Adelántate, haré algunas cosas—contestó Akane—. ¿Te la llevarás?—preguntó refiriéndose a la bebé—. Digo, la verá tu otra yo y pues tal vez te encuentres con el otro desgraciado y puede que le sorprenda ver a Nanami. O puede que la ignore también como este.

—No la ignora—dejó en claro Izanami—. Así es él. De hecho, desperté y la tenía abrazada así que no la ignora, simplemente no sabe cómo tratarla.

—Si tú lo dices.

—En fin, haré la maleta y...

— ¡¿Maleta?! —gritó Akane.

La bebé despertó de susto, pero no se molestó.

— ¿Ni siquiera eso te hizo llorar?—le reclamó Izanami—. Y a lo que me refería era a la maleta de la bebé porque me la llevaré.

En ese instante, entra Maru y escuchó eso último.

—No se va a ir—señaló a Akane.

—Tú no puedes decir si me voy o no. Además, no bajaré la guardia si la otra intenta hacer algo para que Izanami se quede—dejo en claro Akane.

—No me refería a usted—aclaró—. Usted puede irse a encerrarse con las momias en Egipto lo que le resta de vida. Me refería a ella—ahora señaló a la bebé.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó Izanami.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? Si sufriré los 40 días, entonces estarás encerrada 40 días.

— ¡Que ridículo, además no metas a tu hija en tus cochinadas!—se quejó Izanami.

—Siempre he dicho que es un desgraciado—dijo Akane.

Ranma y Nana entran a la habitación.

—Estoy sorprendido de lo que harás—le dijo Ranma a Izanami.

—Sí, pero... creo que podré descansar al fin.

Akane contestó el teléfono celular que estaba vibrando en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué quieres bruja? —contestó Akane—. No es necesario registrarlo, ese número lo tuve hace años... ¿Eh?

* * *

Ranma llegó a su casa y lo primero que vio fue a su hija que bajaba de las escaleras. Se miraban en silencio provocando cierta tensión.

— ¿Qué me miras? —habló Izanami.

—No me conteste de esa manera—le contestó Ranma—. Te recuerdo que soy tu padre y me debes de respetar.

—Tú no me has respetado durante años—le recordó—. Vete a entrenar, no quiero ver tu cara.

Dejó de verlo y pasó a un lado de él y sus palabras le molestaron a Ranma.

Ranma gruñó porque cada día tenía más ganas de ahorcar a su hija. Respiró y exhaló para tranquilizarse y le tomaría la palabra porque irá al dojo a entrenar.

Por otro lado, Izanami llegó al salón y le sorprendió ver a su mamá con una bebé y además de que estaba la otra Akane y Nana.

—Wow, me sorprende que estén aquí—dijo Izanami.

—Haré lo que me recomendaste, vendrán todos los dirigentes y protectores para hablar sobre el problema que ocasionamos—dijo Akane.

— ¿Y la bebé? —volvió a preguntar Izanami señalando a la niña que dormía tranquilamente.

—Es tu hija—le respondió Nana.

— ¿Eh? —dijo paralizada y con los ojos en blanco—. ¿Esperen? Si ella está aquí y ustedes también, significa que...

—Me imagino que fue a entrenar al dojo ¿No? —deducía Akane.

—Ha llegado el momento esperado por todos—dijo Nana.

* * *

Antes de que Ranma entrara al dojo, se quedó pensando en su hija. Por más que quería hablar con ella terminaban peleando o ella empezaba y eso provocaba que le contestara de la misma manera. Aunque, recordó que esa era la relación que tenía con ella de niña. Siempre fue caprichosa y quería que hiciera todo lo que ella decía. Pero el tiempo pasó y su relación cambio drásticamente.

Al llega miró a una persona al fondo. Era una mujer de cabello negro, cinco centímetros debajo de los hombros, pantalón negro de vestir, y blusa blanca de manga larga de tela fina. Le daba la espalda y parecía que veía un punto fijo. Miró y había un hoyo. No recordaba eso, pero entonces vio la mano y tenía una pistola.

— ¿Oye, quien eres y por qué le hiciste un hoyo? —se quejó Ranma.

Izanami lanzó la pistola al aire y llegó a manos de Ranma. Se acomodó en el listón negro que tenía en su cuello y se abrochó el primer botón de la blusa, y así estar todos los botones de su blusa abrochados.

—Te doy la pistola para que no te preocupes si hago algo en tu contra—dijo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera rápida. ¿Era quién estaba pensando?


	59. 83

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _83._**

Sentía sus labios entumidos. No se podía mover, tampoco procesaba lo que miraba y escuchó. Incluso soltó la pistola y cayó al suelo dejando su mano estirada y sin moverla. Después de años la tenía enfrente de él. Luego de años de angustia, culpa por lo que según él hizo mal, curiosidad de saber cómo estaba, bien o mal, ¿qué fue de ella? ¿Ha sido feliz? Recordó lo que le dijo Akane hace meses.

* * *

 _Meses atrás..._

Después de hacer la retirada, esa misma noche Ranma y Akane ya estaban en su habitación. Se sentaron cada uno en su lado de la cama. Estaban serios por lo que pasó. Ranma no miraba a Akane como cobarde porque jamás pensaría eso de ella.

— ¿Cómo está Izanami? —Ranma quiso romper el silencio porque además quería saber de ella y como era su vida.

Akane tardó en responder porque tampoco quería pensar en eso. Se sentía mal y se decía cobarde por la decisión que tuvo que tomar.

—Olvídate de ella—contestó Akane y se puso de pie para ir por su ropa para dormir y cambiarse.

—Akane, sé que...

— ¡Si, ya sé que soy una cobarde! —explotó Akane aventando la lámpara de su mesa de noche con mucha furia—. ¡Me deje intimidar por esa mujer y puse mi cara de estúpida ante todos de que debemos retirarnos! ¡Me siento una maldita cobarde y sé que los demás me ven de esa manera que ya ni siquiera tengo cara para verlos por la vergüenza que siento! ¡Hasta enfrente de ella porque prácticamente me lo dijo con sus palabras la última vez que le dirigí la palabra!

—No le hagas caso, sabes cómo es ella.

— ¡No! ¡No sé cómo es ella! —le gritó—. ¡Ella no es la que conocimos! ¡Es seria, no sonríe, te habla con dureza, ni siquiera me quiere cerca y si le quiero contar algo, me ignora! ¡Yo no la conozco y ella me dejó en claro que tampoco me conoce!

* * *

Se quedó sin pensar cuando volteó y lo miró. Ahora podría hacer diferencias entre su hija y ella. Su mirada era distinta a la que recordaba. Han pasado años... y todos cambian. Recordó cuando Akane le dijo que ella no era la de antes, ¿Será cierto?

Ella se dio la vuelta por completo y se acercó a él. Ahora era diferente, no sentía ese miedo que pensó sentir que sería cuando lo viera. Aunque eso no quería decir que estuviera cómoda. La manera en que la veía la ponía nerviosa y posiblemente Akane le debió contar cómo era ahora, por lo que no deberá sorprenderle en la manera en que lo tratará.

Recogió la pistola y se la dio.

— ¿Por qué me estás dando la pistola? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Normalmente no digo esto, pero es para que estés tranquilo.

— ¿Normalmente no lo dices?

—Sí, no me preocupo por los demás—contestó.

Ranma tomó la pistola.

— ¿Y bien?

Ranma no entendió.

—Tu esposa e hija me contaron que querías hablar conmigo y si lo hacía resolverías ciertos problemas que tienes con tu hija.

—Eso lo creía antes, pero yo era quien ponía esa barrera con ella por culpa de esa mujer.

— ¿Mujer?

—Leah me dijo que no importaba que fueran dos personas, ambas me odiarían.

En su mente solo dijo, eres un idiota.

—Se nota que tanto tú como Akane se dejan manipular por ella—contestó Izanami—. Si les dicen que maten a sus hijos porque los tienen amenazados con una pistola en la cabeza lo harán porque hacen lo que ella les dice.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Mis hijos son lo más importante y moriría por ellos para que estén a salvo! ¡Es diferente y lo sabes bien ¿o es que no harías eso por tu hija?!

—Si lo haría, pero ese no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber—dijo Izanami—. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienen ustedes? Porque créeme que estuve a punto de lanzarte el pastel de chocolate que compré para ver si era cierto lo que tu hija me decía y a qué grado llegabas de tu ignorancia.

Ranma no entendió, hasta que recordó el día en que su hija le compró un pastel y le respondió.

—El día en el que llegaste de casa de los abuelos y me viste en la entrada comiendo una manzana fue cuando nos volvimos a ver después de dieciocho años, Ranma.

Ranma había presentido que había algo en su hija que no estaba bien. Incluso los siguientes días fue aún más. Todos esos insultos que no eran de ella, que ahora si lo hacía, pero dejo eso de parte. Las palabras que le dijo en la escuela.

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me mantuvo atormentando lo que ella supuestamente me había dicho en la escuela enfrente de todos?! —explotó Ranma—. ¡Para que al final hayas sido tú quien me humillo enfrente de todos!

—Aunque no lo creas, ella me dijo eso y simplemente te lo dije—contestó Izanami con mucha tranquilidad.

— ¡Pues no lo creo! ¡Por eso no puedo dar ese paso!

— ¡¿Ahora vas a salir que por culpa de mis supuestas mentiras no te acercas a ella?! —gritó Izanami porque la enfureció—. ¡¿Por qué se tienen que justificar por lo que dice la gente?! Si pensabas que con solo verme y verificar que no tengo intensiones de matarte para acercarte a tu hija pues ya confirmaste que no es así. El problema son ustedes. Quítate, es hora de darle de comer a mi hija.

— ¡No lo haré porque no hemos terminado! ¡Además esta con tu mamá por lo que no habrá problema!

— ¿Entonces? ¿Algo más?

—Si. Tú misma te contradices.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Si te comportas de esa manera por lo que paso, ¿Por qué lo haces si es una mentira?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me insultaste, me humillaste, me dejaste en ridículo en varias ocasiones enfrente de Akane... Eso era lo que hacías años atrás cuando nos conocimos.

—Tenía que aparentar ser tu hija—se justificó Izanami.

—No, porque me imagino que mi hija tardo en convencerte para que tomaras su lugar por una extraña razón, por lo que si llegaste a conocerla bien, por lo que no sabías como es ella y no te comportaste como ella porque nunca me hablaba así... Ahora sí, pero antes no. Espera, es peor porque ella me dijo que era un...

—Zopenco—terminó Izanami—. Yo no llegue a decirte eso, estuve a punto, pero no lo hice... Creo que eres un nauseabundo.

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Lo sabía! Te justificas de lo que hiciste para no ser lo que en verdad eres—la señaló—. ¡Una bestia ruidosa!

Hubo silencio y una tensión temible. Más cuando Izanami le dio una mirada dura que jamás había visto Ranma en ella. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Akane tenía razón.

— ¿Sabes cómo en verdad se llama a eso? Se llama madurez y eso es algo que tú no tienes.

Ranma comenzó a temblar porque significaba una cosa.

* * *

Akane no dejaba de caminar por lo nerviosa que estaba, ¿Se reconciliaran? ¿Regresara la otra Izanami?

—Deja de estar caminando así porque me pones nerviosa—le pidió la otra Akane.

Nana tenía a su sobrina en brazos y la bebé que dormía despertó de golpe por el gritó de Akane.

—Tía Akane, volvió a despertarla—le comunicó Nana.

—Perdón amor—se disculpó Akane quitándole la bebé a Nana.

—Si mamá pato estuviera aquí la regañaría y se enojara con usted.

—Hablando de eso—interrumpió la otra Akane dejando de caminar y miró atentamente a su otra yo—. Recordé como Izanami te ignoró cuando se volvieron a ver y a mí me trataba muy bien...—dijo con burla y señalándola con su dedo—, Por única vez—gruñó.

—Se nota que no hay mucho tiempo porque todos prefieren recordar—se dijo Nana.

* * *

Antes de anunciar la retirada, las dos Akane decidieron anunciarlo estando juntas, por eso estaban en el sexto mundo y al abrir la puerta y entrar al último piso se encontraron con Izanami en el pasillo. Y lo primero que paso fue que Akane del futuro se lanzó a ella para abrazarla, pero Izanami se deslizó a la izquierda para que no llegara a ella.

—Eres una descarada y todavía quieres abrazarme—dijo Izanami con indiferencia.

—Perdóname—le pidió Akane poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de ella—. Estoy arrepentida, pero enterarme que te casaste con el desgraciado y más que esperas un hijo de él hizo que no pensara.

—Que ridícula te miras—comentó la otra Akane.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo Izanami sin dejar de ver a su madre.

Akane se dio la vuelta para que Izanami no la viera y sonrió de felicidad.

—Ya estuvo de acuerdo en algo conmigo—dijo con felicidad.

—Hasta ella es más madura que tú—siguió Izanami sin dejar de ver a su madre.

—Me dijo que soy mejor que la otra—se dijo Akane sin dejar de sonreír.

—Además, ponte de pie, te ves como una tonta ante la otra que se debe de estar burlándose de ti y hasta siente pena de ti, pero será un aprendizaje para no verse así ante su hija.

—Me está dando consejos—brincó Akane.

—Debería darte vergüenza enfrente de ella.

—Piensa mucho en mí—siguió Akane con esa misma sonrisa.

—Hasta mi papá sentiría vergüenza de ti si te viera de esa manera.

—La está insultando por mi—Akane estaba encantada.

— ¡¿Por qué la defiendes?! —le exigió la otra Akane poniéndose de pie y arrugando el ceño—. Ya son amigas, ¿Verdad? La prefieres a ella mejor que a mí, ¿Verdad?

—Ojala así fueras porque estoy segura de que ella no la castigaría de la manera en que lo hiciste conmigo.

—Me está prefiriendo a mí antes que a ella—siguió la otra Akane mucho más feliz. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a su otra yo.

Eso le molestó a Akane, pero ya vería porque nadie se mete con ella.

* * *

— ¡Por tu culpa tardé días para que me hablara! —exclamó Akane.

—Yo no hice nada—le contesto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Maldita, ya verás.

Las tres chicas sintieron algo que venía a ellas y así pasó, alguien cayó al estanque y después de unos segundos salió flotando boca abajo Ranma convertido en una chica.

— ¡Ya se reconciliaron! —gritó Akane con emoción sin importarle o preocuparle que su esposo haya salido lastimado.

—No, yo creo que las cosas empeoraron porque mamá pato no es así de fácil.

—Así es—dijo Izanami que entró con una mirada seria y con las manos atrás—. A mí nadie me insulta.

La otra Izanami llegó porque había ido a la cocina por un vaso de jugo. Miró a su papá y comenzó a reírse.

—Eso se merece por zopenco—se burló sin dejarse de reír.

— ¡Izanami! —le gritó a su hija.

—Yo no la regañaría si mi hija le hubiera dicho eso a mí Ranma—opinó la otra Akane—. Me habría puesto feliz—comenzó a llorar.

—Deja de llorar—le pidió Izanami—. Dame a Nanami.

—Es muy linda—sonrió la otra Izanami viendo a su otra yo como tenía en brazos a su hija.

—Demasiado diría yo—contestó Izanami. Miró el estanque y vio que salían burbujas—. Sigue vivo, llévate a la porquería de padre que tienes de mi vista.

—Sí, sargento—obedeció Izanami y fue por él.

* * *

Izanami puso la bolsa de hielo en la parte derecha del rostro de Ranma, luego la quitó y después la pegó y así sucesivamente. Ranma se estaba molestando hasta que le quitó la bolsa. Sabía que solo lo hacía con el propósito de molestarla.

—Y uno que trata de ayudar—dijo Izanami.

—Más bien, molestar—le contestó Ranma.

Después de que Izanami le pidió que se lo llevara, lo arrastró hasta la habitación de sus padres y Ranma estaba recostado en su cama.

—Tráeme agua caliente—le pidió Ranma.

—No— respondió Izanami.

— ¡Dije que me traigas agua caliente! —le gritó Ranma.

—No.

— ¡Obedece soy tu padre!

— ¡Ahorita eres mujer por lo que no eres mi padre! —le recordó Izanami encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Te prefiero mil veces tratándome bien y comprándome pasteles! ¡Ya me dijo que cambiaron de lugar y eso no se los perdonare y más a ella por ponerme en ridículo enfrente de tus compañeros con esas mentiras que dijo!

— ¿Cuáles mentiras? ¿Te refieres al video? —se quedó sería un momento—. No te dijo mentiras—le confesó.

No quiso seguir hablando con él y se retiró de la habitación. Dejando a Ranma y sintiéndose culpable. Tenía razón Izanami, él no debía dejarse influenciar por los demás en la toma de sus decisiones.


	60. 84

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _84._**

Todos se miraban fijamente, uno y luego al otro. Esa mirada desafiante que se daban cada uno era la que provocaba la tensión del lugar.

Dirigentes y protectores se veían. Todos estaban en el dojo, ya que al ser un lugar amplio podrían estar las once personas sentados en la suela en círculo. Las dos Akane estaban sentadas juntas y a lado de la del futuro estaba Izanami.

—Al fin estamos todos—habló Alina—. Creo que ya es hora de aclarar esto de una vez y que sea rápido. Tengo un juego con el primo de Izanami.

—A todo eso, ¿Cómo quedo su situación? —le preguntó Izanami.

— ¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! —explotó Alina—. Estábamos por comenzar hasta que tu estúpida madre nos interrumpió.

— ¡A mí no me insultes! —explotó Akane apuntó de desgreñarla, pero la otra Akane la volvió a sentar.

—Yo estaba a punto de empezar una pelea con el novio de la chica alegre y ambiciosa hasta que nos interrumpió la bipolar y hablo de la otra—dijo Eros con un bostezo.

— ¡¿Cómo que bipolar?! —explotó la otra Akane.

Iba a golpearlo, pero su otra yo la detuvo.

—Akane tiene sus defectos, pero hay que saber controlarla—comentó Masaru.

— ¡¿Me crees perro?! —exclamaron las dos Akane y ahora Izanami las detuvo.

—Oigan, se supone que vendríamos a discutir sobre el problema que ocasionaron—dijo Yasmina.

— ¡Pero si tú comenzaste con todo esto! —le gritaron todos.

—A todo esto, ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —le preguntó Maximiliam.

—Yo no le hice caso a Akane y seguí mi enfrentamiento con él y le puse de condición de que si ganaba me dejaría en paz y dejaría su lugar como dirigente, así que buscó un protector—contestó.

— ¿No se supone que eso lo decide Izanagi? —le recodó Tori que tenía sus manos atadas.

Yasmina empezó a reírse.

—Ya lo tengo asegurado—dijo con confianza sin de reírse.

* * *

—Ella es una buena chica y hará un excelente trabajo como dirigente—sonrió Izanami sirviéndole más té a Izanagi.

Ellos dos estaban en el salón y Nana estaba de pie paseando a Nanami

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Yasmina será una buena dirigente—contestó Izanagi con una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¿Entonces?—interrumpió Satsuki.

Hubo seriedad.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto... —continuó Satsuki—, Izanami, hasta ahora eres la más seria para comenzar esto.

Izanami no respondió y solo veía la zapatilla de Satsuki.

— ¿Por qué no respondes? —preguntó Satsuki.

—Es que tienes un condón atravesado en tu tacón—contestó Izanami señalando la zapatilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Satsuki con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Y luego usado, ¿Qué anduviste haciendo antes de venir? —le preguntó Masaru.

— ¿Qué es un condón? —preguntó Tori.

—Algo que no usan los niños como tú—le respondió Alina.

—Y algo que tampoco usa usted porque ya no tiene edad para aguantar esa energía—rio Dori toki apareciendo atrás de Alina—. ¡Mis lentes de contacto! —se quejó del dolor al ser enterrado dos dedos de la chica en sus ojos.

—El vidrio de ellos no te afectará—dijo Alina.

—Era obvio si esa mujer parece... —la protectora del segundo mundo le tapó la boca a Eros.

—Sabía que pasaría esto—comentó Maximiliam al ver que todos hablaban y discutían.

Izanami estaba tranquila, pero miró la puerta al sentir una presencia y era Raiko, pero el de ese tiempo. Se dieron una mirada y asintieron. Él se fue y no tardó en regresar con una pistola de bengala y pasó hasta llegar a Izanami y se la dio.

Izanami se levantó con ella, apuntó al techo y disparó tres veces. Todos se aturdieron y terminaron callándose.

—Después de todo, el comprar esta pistola si sirvió de algo—dijo Izanami.

—Además de que mi hermana tiene un baño propio gracias a ti—agregó Raiko.

— ¿Gracias a ti? —preguntó Akane un poco confundida.

—Mejor hay que continuar—respondieron los chicos para evitar que se descubriera el cambio.

—Yo creo que debemos empezar con Leah—habló Yasmina.

—La de mi época—dijo Izanami.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Sigue igual—contestó Izanami.

—Afortunadamente la hemos mantenido viva gracias a Alina, aunque no tenga su Lacus cerca—comentó Maximiliam.

—Creo que si están de acuerdo con no meter a los otros, ¿Cierto?—preguntó Akane.

— ¿Ahora si nos tomarás en cuenta? —preguntó Alina con un poco de agresividad.

—Por eso estamos aquí, ¿No? —habló Izanami.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

—Hay algo que no está bien—dijo Eros tornándose serio—. Desde hace tiempo siento que Izanagi esconde algo y tiene que ver con nosotros.

—Yo siempre he dicho que las personas que se ven ingenuas son las más peligrosas—dijo Akane.

—Que mal mamá, eres peligrosa—le dijo Raiko a su mamá que se sentó a su lado.

Akane lo golpeó en el centro de su cabeza y lo enterró en la suela.

—Les presento a mi hermano—dijo Izanami.

Los chicos asintieron viendo al chico.

—Pero regresando a lo otro—tomó la palabra Masaru—. Eso es algo que siempre he notado de él. Además lo que dijo Leah es cierto, ¿Por qué Izanagi ha mantenido aquí la espada si en varias ocasiones ha sido robado?

—Será porque no ha estado en peligro—dijo Anthea.

—Lo de este mundo son peligrosos para quienes son de aquí, pero no a tal grado de alterar la estabilidad del universo—dijo Eros.

—Yo creo que es por eso que está aquí—dijo Alina—. Pero por qué esconderlo de nosotros, eso es algo que no entiendo.

—Hay otra cosa a tomar en cuenta... —habló Maximiliam—. Si existen dos espadas, debería existir dos Izanagi así como los otros.

—Nosotros no tenemos pasado y futuro, puede ser por eso—dedujo Yasmina.

—Aun así...

—Algo no está bien—dijeron todos.

—Mamá pato—se escuchó la voz de Nana.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta y estaba Nana con Nanami en brazos.

—No está llorando, pero la veo inquieta—terminó Nana.

—Posiblemente tenga hambre o me extraña—dijo Izanami.

Los demás chicos no dejaban de ver a la bebé hasta que de la nada se pusieron de pie y corrieron para verla excepto Maximiliam y Satsuki.

— ¡Oigan! —gritó Izanami.

—Que linda bebé—sonrió Alina que le había quitado la niña a Nana.

—Parece su nieta—rio Tori dori—. ¡Mis ojos!—gritó cuando se las ingenió para poner sus dedos en los ojos del pequeño robot.

—Ella tiene un encanto que puede servir para ser mi heredera—dijo Eros tocando su manita.

—Eso lo decide Izanagi—le recordó Anthea.

—Habló de mis poderes y libro, no del puesto tonta—contestó Eros.

—No puedo tocarla—dijo Tori con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo le dije al papá que quería ser su madrina—comentó Yasmina con una sonrisa.

—Que linda esta mi sobrina—dijo Masaru tocado la otra manita.

— ¡Oigan no la estén tocando la van asustar y la harán llorar!—advirtió Akane.

—Déjalos que la vean—sonrió Izanami con cierta malicia porque quería escucharla llorar.

—Oigan no es momento para esto, tenemos que hablar en serio sobre esto—dijo la otra Akane.

Ellos no hicieron caso. Izanami veía que aun así no la asustaba, fue cuando pensó en algo mejor. Aprovechando el momento para callarlos y regresar a la plática tomó la pistola y disparó tres veces haciendo así que se callaran, pero bufo al darse cuenta que no la asustó ni tantito.

—Pudiste asustarla—dijo Yasmina.

—Soportó los gritos de las dos Akane, nada la asusta.

—Esa niña será una gran guerrera, soportar eso está de miedo—comentó Raiko.

Las dos Akane lo tiraron y pisaron su cabeza.

—Entonces continuemos—suspiró Satsuki.

Regresaron a sus lugares e Izanami se quedó con su hija en su lugar.

—A lo que íbamos... —habló Akane.

Akane del futuro se detuvo porque vio entrar a Ranma mostrándose un poco serio y se sentó a lado de la otra Akane. Seguía el silencio y Ranma se dio cuenta de que todos a excepción de Izanami lo miraban.

— ¿Hay algún problema que esté aquí? —preguntó Ranma sintiéndose molesto porque le daban entender que así era.

—Para nada—dijeron los demás a excepción de Izanami que estaba concentrada en su hija.

—Decía... —retomó la palabra Akane—, Leah sigue inconsciente, ¿Qué haremos cuando despierte?

—Obviamente la atacaremos—contestó Alina.

—Pero a lo que sabemos la otra Leah la tuvo encerrada un tiempo, además pidió Ayuda y eso hace que dudemos si es nuestra enemiga—les recordó Maximiliam.

—Lo que queda es esperar, pero tenemos que estar alerta—dijo Eros—. Lo que se me hace extraño es que Leah no ha aparecido y eso me preocupa.

—Creo que no nos quedará de otra que dejar las cosas hasta aquí y esperar que la otra Leah despierte.

Izanami había escuchado todo mientras se acomodaba para que su hija estuviera cómoda, pero sintió una mirada y no era necesario voltear, pero le estaba molestando.

—Entonces terminamos aquí—dijo Akane—. Izanami, vámonos—le dijo a su hija tomando su mano y sonriéndole a la bebé que la veía.

— ¿No quieren quedarse a cenar? —preguntó la otra Akane. Quería al menos una oportunidad de convivir un poco con ella.

—No, tenemos cosas que hacer—rechazó Akane.

—Ella tiene que responder—dijo la otra Akane.

—Es cierto—habló Izanami sin despegar su vista de su hija.

—Ya la oíste—sonrió Akane triunfadora—. Entonces te quedarás a cenar con nosotros—miró a Izanami.

—No, me refería a que tenemos cosas que hacer—aclaró Izanami mirando a Akane.

Mientras que ahora le tocó a la otra sonreír con triunfo.

—Vamos, hija—tomó la mano de su hija y salieron del dojo.

Ranma y Raiko miraron a Akane que seguía sonriendo, pero sabían que muy dentro estaba gritando de furia.

* * *

Akane entró a su habitación con un rostro calmado y Ranma entró después. Cerró la puerta y esperaba que Akane esté tranquila.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando viste a Izanami? —preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma.

Ranma tardó en responder.

—No sabría explicarlo, pero pude sentir un poco de paz al ver que ella había superado todo.

—Pues yo veo lo contrario.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Ella sigue siendo la misma solo que lo está escondiendo enfrente de nosotros— dijo Ranma.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

—Yo no te mentí cuando te dije que conocía muy bien a mi hija y lo que pienso ahorita es que la mía agarró la pistola de bengala y quemara mi equipo de entrenamiento—Ranma salió corriendo antes de que Izanami lo hiciera.

Akane suspiró, pero también pensativa si lo que Ranma dijo era cierto.

* * *

Akane logró quitarle la pistola de bengala a su hija... Después de cinco meses.

— ¡No es justo, ya le volví a comprar su estúpido equipo de entrenamiento! —se quejó Izanami con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Pero seguiste con más cosas de tu padre! —le respondió Akane estando harta de esta situación.

— ¡Quería tener la atención de él y ya la tengo!

— ¡Pero no quería que así la tuvieras y ya estoy hasta la...!

Raiko le tapó la boca a su mamá antes de que dijera la palabra.

—Yo pienso que esto ya se está saliendo de control, Izanami y mi mamá tiene razón.

Izanami suspiró.

—Tienes razón, yo sólo quería su atención, pero no quería problemas con él.

Izanami se dio cuenta de que el cajón de su escritorio estaba un poco abierto cuando siempre lo tenía con llave. Se acercó y lo abrió. Se comenzó a enfurecer por lo que encontró. Lo tomó y lo mostró.

Akane y Raiko agrandaron los ojos.

—Mi foto autografiado por Nana Mizuki—sus manos temblaban al tener el papel rallado con plumón negro permanente— ¡Ahh!

Le quitó la pistola a su madre y salió de su cuarto a buscar a su padre.

— ¡Izanami! —gritó Akane.

Raiko sacó su celular y afortunadamente logró obtener su número.

* * *

Izanami tomó sus cosas e iba salir de su habitación, pero su celular comenzó a vibrar y contestó.

—Hola—contestó Izanami—. Agarró la pistola e ira con Ranma para enfrentarse con él porque destruyó una fotografía autografiado por Nana Mizuki, que malvado y astuto... ¿Qué sí que haría? Déjalos, ellos mismo sabrán cuando terminar... —abrió la puerta y salió. Brincó un peluche y estaba por brincar otro, pero Nana lo tomó antes de eso—. Sabes una cosa, ponlo en video llamada, quiero ver esto.

Izanami se sentó con Nana en uno de los cojines que estaban alrededor de un cobertor. Se quitó el teléfono de la oreja y se lo mostró a Nana.


	61. 85

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _85._**

Izanami entró al dojo con la pistola en la mano y la apuntó a su padre.

Ranma estaba sentado y le daba la espalda a su hija. Cuando la sintió supo que ya había encontrado la foto.

— ¡Te acabas de meter con lo que más quería y pagarás!

—Sabía que vendrías enseguida, así que...

Raiko llegó con Akane y discretamente puso la cámara para que Izanami mirara la pelea.

Vio que Ranma se levantó y se dio la vuelta y los demás, a excepción de la otra Izanami se sorprendieron.

— ¿Qué crees? —le preguntó Ranma apuntando a Izanami con su pistola de bengala—. Estaban de oferta y decidí comprarla para poder jugar contigo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra Ranma Saotome! —gritó Akane.

—Además, volverán a pagar reparaciones, ya que la última vez mi otra hermana uso la pistola para callar a todos—les recordó Raiko.

—Ni me la recuerdes—contestó Ranma—. Solo vino a golpearme y no ha vuelto desde hace cinco meses.

—Sí, Nanami ya debe de estar más grande y bonita—dijo Akane con emoción—. Quiero verla para saber a quién se parece.

— ¡Ojalá no se parezca a ella porque pobre niña!

Las dos Izanami se ofendieron.

Regresando a Nana e Izanami...

—Maldito, no le permito que se dirija así a mi bebé—sentenció Izanami.

Nana miró a lado y después a Izanami.

—Mamá pato—la llamó estando calmada—. Nanami volvió a desaparecer.

Izanami volteó rápidamente.

— ¡¿Tan calmada lo dices?! —le gritó Izanami.

Olvidó lo de Ranma y se puso de pie para buscarla. Nana hizo lo mismo.

—Escucho el sonido de sus rodillas cuando gatea—dijo Nana señalando su habitación.

Las dos chicas entraron y por más que buscaron no la encontraron a excepción del armario, Izanami entró hasta el fondo.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — preguntó Izanami saliendo con ella en brazo—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó quitándole una caja pequeña.

—Es el celular que deje y se lo iba a regalar a mi hermano—dijo Nana.

—Pero, no hay nada en la caja.

Hubo silencio.

— ¿Nanami qué hiciste con el celular? —le preguntó Izanami quitándole el chupón.

—Mira—le quitó un pedazo pequeño color blanco dentro de la flor de su diadema—. Es un chip de celular. Lo que significa es que lo encontraremos en pedazos.

—Dime que no le dijiste que le darías un celular.

—Si le dije.

—No te preocupes, Nanami, papá no se enojará—le sonrió Izanami pero después dejo de sonreír—. Espero que no... Busca el celular.

Nana asintió entrando al armario.

* * *

— ¡Suficiente! —Akane se puso en medio de ellos sin importar que las pistolas la apuntaran—. ¡Ya estoy harta de sus discusiones! — miró a su hija—. Izanami, entiendo tu enojo y sé que hiciste todo lo posible por tener la atención de tu padre, pero de esta manera no está bien.

— ¡Tú eres la niña malcriada! —dijo Ranma.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú fuiste quien comenzó todo esto y más te vale que no intentes justificarte con lo que te dijo esa mujer porque hasta aquí llegas!

— ¿Qué mujer? —preguntó Raiko.

Akane recordó después de que no debió decir eso. Al paso de los minutos, Izanami aventó la pistola al suelo y salió con calma del dojo.

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta teniendo su cabeza recargada en ella. Había pasado una hora y su hija seguía sin abrirle la puerta de su habitación.

—No abrirá—dijo Ranma.

Akane lo miró de reojo, pero mostrando su evidente molestia.

—No debiste decirle—siguió Ranma.

—Sí, para que después se enterara por su cuenta y las cosas se pongan peor—contestó Akane.

Ranma no supo que responder.

—Espero y no estés pensando en que debes de ir con la otra para poder...

—Ya me quedó en claro que no solucionara nada, además de que ella no quiere verme porque si no, vendría.

— ¿Y si quieres verla por qué no la visitas? —le preguntó Akane con una sonrisa—. Me estás dando a entender de que, si la quieres ver, pero estás de orgulloso y esperas que ella lo haga.

—Y lo terminara haciendo porque sé que extrañara golpearme—sonrió con confianza.

—Yo creo que no.

* * *

—Tengo ansiedad de golpear a alguien—dijo Izanami que caminaba por la sala con su hija en brazos.

— ¿A cualquiera o a Ranma? —preguntó Nana.

—Pues Ranma no sería mala idea.

—Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que en una clase tenía que llevar algunos anticonceptivos?

—Si.

—Pues me dijiste que habías dejado unas pastillas y las lleve.

—La verdad me da pena contarte esas cosas—dijo Izanami con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Dónde las conseguiste?

—Yo no las conseguí, fue tu hermano—respondió Izanami—. Al final no funcionaron—miró a su hija.

—Era obvio que no iban a funcionar porque no eran pastillas anticonceptivas.

— ¿Cómo que no lo eran? Es imposible, conozco esa marca...

—Tú sabes que mi profesor conoce muy bien esos temas y me dijo que esas pastillas se miran diferente a las originales.

—Es imposible porque se me haría muy extraño que tu hermano me haya conseguido pastillas que no son, con lo cuidadoso que es y...

Fue cuando capto ciertas cosas y solo había una persona o posiblemente dos personas que podían lograr algo así.

* * *

—No entiendo de lo que hablas—dijeron Aki y Yuki que estaban pegados a la pared e Izanami enfrente y muy cerca de ellos.

Izanami y Nana fueron al laboratorio de Aki en donde estaba con Alina y su pequeño robot. Ella sonreía mientras tenía a Nanami en brazos.

—Están bonita—dijo Alina.

Izanami miraba a sus primos con una mirada intimidante porque no les creía.

—Ustedes son capaces de todo y quiero que me expliquen.

Los hermanos se vieron de reojo y después regresaron su mirada a Izanami.

—Hace unos meses o mejor dicho hace un año... —comenzó Yuki.

—Casi dos años—le corrigió Aki.

—Bueno casi dos años, Maru se acercó a mí para que consiguiera las pastillas, pero fue porque no había tenido tiempo de buscarlas, tardo dos días para venir por ellas. Se las deje a mi hermano y después Aki me comentó que...

—Me pidió algo bastante extraño en aquel entonces y pues...

— ¿Qué te pidió?

Nana y Alina pusieron atención.

—Qué comprara unas vitaminas y las envolviera en una tableta y las metiera en la caja de las pastillas anticonceptivas.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir?

—Lo que trata de decir... —Alina tomó la palabra—, es que el chico quería tener un hijo.

-Qué bonito—dijo Nana—. Después de todo no fue un accidente.

—No te hagas la niña buena, para ti nada es bonito—le contestó Yuki a Nana-

—Ningún bebé es un accidente—dijo Alina bajando la mirada.

Izanami estaba sorprendida, lo volvió a hacer, pero ahora por qué lo hizo.

* * *

Ranma tocó la puerta de la habitación de Izanami y nuevamente no le respondió.

—Sé que estás enojada y... La verdad no soy bueno con las palabras y no sé qué decirte, pero te pido perdón por todo lo que hice y...

—No sigas hablando, solo déjame sola—le contestó Izanami desde su cuarto.

Ranma no sabía qué hacer para acercarse a ella. Estos meses, aunque fueran peleas se había divertido y podría decirse que convivieron más como lo hacían hace años. Sabía que estaba dolida, pero no podía hacer nada en estos momentos y le tomó la palabra y se fue para dejarla sola.

Al alejarse, se encontró con su hijo en el pasillo.

—No abrirá la puerta—dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que traía la pistola de bengala en sus manos y comenzó a analizar ciertas cosas.

—Dime una cosa, ¿La otra Izanami compró esa pistola? ¿Ella fue quien disparó a la pared?

Raiko se quedó serio.

—No sé de qué hablas—desvió su mirada.

—Fue ella ¿verdad? No me sorprende que lo supieras. Sabía que había algo raro en mi hija y resulto ser la otra que se hacía pasar por mi hija.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Akane apareciendo atrás de ella.

Los chicos la miraron.

— ¿Cómo que Izanami se hacía pasar por mi hija?

—Izanami me lo confesó, me dijo que la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver fue cuando llegue de casa de mis papas—contestó—. Los últimos días que estuvimos aquí antes de irnos, Izanami se hacía pasar por nuestra hija... Ella destruyó la pared, ella me dejó en ridículo enfrente de todos mis alumnos y... —recordó cuando ella les dijo en la oficia de Akane—, fue quien nos dijo que éramos una porquería y lo hizo porque dijimos que pensáramos como si no hubiera existido. Ahora entiendo porque se comporta así con nosotros, ella está molesta.

—Yo no sabía eso—dijo Raiko.

—Ella... —Akane estaba sorprendida—. ¡Me puso en ridículo enfrente de toda mi clase! ¡Maldita!

— ¡¿Eso es lo que te importa?! —dijeron Raiko y Ranma al mismo tiempo.

—Yo llegué a conocerla durante esos días—Raiko tomó la palabra—. Es un poco dura y estricta, pero es buena.

Ranma se quedó pensando y posiblemente sea así, ¿Pero cómo hará para acercarse a ella nuevamente?

—Mañana iré a buscarla y lo hago para dejar en claro todo lo nuestro—dijo Ranma estando decidido.

* * *

Nana estaba intentando dormir, pero le era imposible porque aún no escuchaba nada. Esperaba alguna clase de discusión desde su habitación, pero parecía ser que Izanami no haría nada. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida, pero despertó de golpe una hora después al escuchar que la puerta de la habitación de ellos se golpeó a la pared. Salió rápido y los vio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Nana.

—Nanami se volvió a esconder—contestó Izanami abriendo la puerta del baño.

—En mi cuarto no está—dijo Nana—. Me quede dormida y no los escuché discutir.

— ¿Discutir? — preguntó Maru.

Izanami le hizo seña con los ojos dándole a entender que no habían llegado a eso.

—Hay que buscarla—ordenó Izanami.

* * *

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Akane.

Era tarde y Akane había bajado a tomar un vaso de leche y se encontró con Ranma y su hijo en la cocina con un vaso de leche cada uno.

—No podía dormir y baje y me encontré con Raiko—respondió Ranma.

—Izanami te tiene sin dormir ¿No?

—No quiso cenar y eso me pone mal porque... —Ranma se detuvo al ver a su hija—. Izanami.

Akane se dio la vuelta para ver a su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres cenar? —le preguntó Akane acercándose a ella.

—No es que... Escuche un ruido raro en mi armario y... no quise revisar—miró a su padre.

Los cuatro estaban en la habitación de Izanami y Raiko entró al closet lo más silencioso que podía.

—No es que tenga miedo, pero si es una rata o cualquier animal—dijo Izanami con mucho miedo.

—Entonces si tienes miedo—dijo Ranma—. Pero no pasa nada de que temer.

— ¿Por eso mandaste a tu hijo a ver qué había? —le preguntó Akane.

Izanami le dio una pequeña risa burlona. Pero dejó de reírse al escuchar ese sonido.

Raiko estaba en la primera puerta y la otra estaba cerrada y se agachó doblando sus piernas y con la linterna de su celular miraba el fondo. Raiko agrandó los ojos, pero no entendía lo que veía.

—Dime una cosa, Izanami ¿Cómo lo escondiste? —le preguntó Raiko sin moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Eh? —no entendió Izanami a lo que se refería.

* * *

—Te presento a mi hermano—sonrió Serena.

—Así que eres el otro Masaru—dijo Yasmina un poco sorprendida.

Los tres chicos estaban en un pequeño restaurante de ramen en donde también había bebidas alcohólicas. Los tres se habían reunido para poder hablar un poco de la situación actual.

—Solo que Akane no sabe que estoy aquí porque no me tolera—dijo Masaru.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia con la otra? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Que la de mi tiempo es más intolerante que la de tu tiempo—contestó Serena.

—Supe lo que está pasando y francamente no conozco a ningún dirigente que no sea Akane y ahora tú, aunque sea de otra época.

—Y soy la única. En mi mundo no hay pasado ni futuro—aclaró Yasmina.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? —preguntó Masaru.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yasmina.

— ¿Cómo sería posible que nosotros tengamos a los nuestros y el tuyo sería el único mundo que es uno solo? Sería algo ilógico.

—Pero así son las cosas—sentenció Yasmina.

—Me imagino que también vienes a conocer a Nanami—habló Serena queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Si tengo chance, si—sonrió Masaru.

—De hecho, me recuerda a ti—le contó Serena.

—Llevó meses sin verla y estoy segura de que no se parecen—comentó Yasmina.

—No físicamente—aclaró Serena—. A Nanami le gusta jugar a las escondidas y eso lo hacía Masaru. Incluso una vez tardamos un día completo en encontrarlo.

— ¿Tan bueno eras? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Lo que sucede es que en aquel entonces, Masaru llegó al quinto mundo.

— ¿Cómo es posible eso?

—Como sabes, los nuestros tiene la habilidad de viajar en diferentes tiempos y dimensiones—comenzó a explicar Serena—. Aunque no todos y un ejemplo es mi hijo, pero eso no quiere decir que esos genes desaparecen.

—Nuestra sangre es muy fuerte e incluso Akane que tiene antecedentes que pertenecen a los nuestros no poseen esa habilidad pero...

—Llegó a enojarse hasta perder el control como ustedes—agregó Yasmina.

—Pero posiblemente Akane pudo tener esa habilidad, al igual que Izanami o Raiko, también su prima y primos.

—Al igual que Nanami podría tenerlo—dijo Yasmina.

—Pero las probabilidades son mínimas, aproximadamente del 1% —agregó Masaru.

* * *

— ¿Qué hay ahí? —preguntó Akane.

Raiko entró más al fondo y al salir los chicos se quedaron paralizados. El chico salió con un bebé en brazos.

— ¡¿Un bebé?! —exclamaron los tres.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que un bebé esté en el armario?! —preguntó Ranma.

—No grites, la puedes asustar—dijo Akane acercándose a ella para agarrarla—. Qué bonita estás.

—Su ropa está limpia por lo que lleva poco tiempo ahí—comentó Raiko—. ¿Pero cómo es posible que haya entrado sin que mi hermana se diera cuenta?

Ella hizo un pequeño quejido y se inclinaba en donde estaba Izanami.

—Se quiere ir con Izanami—dijo Ranma.

Izanami estuvo seria durante unos momentos y fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era.

—Ella es Nanami—dijo Izanami.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? —preguntó Ranma.

—Ha despertado mi instinto materno al ver cómo me mira—contestó Izanami acercándose a ella para tomarla en brazos.

—Se parece a ti, aunque también a Maru—dijo Raiko.

—Pero si es ella, ¿Por qué está aquí?—se preguntaba Ranma viendo a la bebé.

—La vez pasada no tuve chance de verla, ni convivir con ella por estar con el zopenco—dijo Izanami.

—No te permito que me digas así—se quejó Ranma.

—Da igual, es linda mi hija—abrazó a la bebé—. Me imagino que lo que siento es lo que sientes al estar con Izanami, ¿No? —le preguntó a su mamá.

Akane se sintió mal porque era lo que ella sentía, años atrás y no supo aprovecharlo.

—Trátala bien—contestó Akane—. Iré a ver si puedo localizar a Izanami.

* * *

—Iré en un rato, solo vine a la habitación para ver si todo estaba en orden—dijo Maximiliam que estaba en una habitación blanca con una cama y aparatos en donde Leah estaba conectada. Él miraba por una ventana de vidrio donde podía ver su reflejo—. Ha pasado meses y me preocupa que todo esté tranquilo.

Él estaba casi pegado a la orilla de la cama. Suficientemente cerca para que ella agarrara su mano. Maximiliam brincó del susto. Miró y Leah lo miraba.

—La última vez que te vi eras un niño—habló Leah.

Maximiliam miró esa mirada que le daba, ¿Dónde había visto eso antes? Extrañamente recordó a la Leah que conoció los primeros años de su vida.


	62. 86

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _86._**

— ¿Qué hacen tan tarde? —preguntó Akane.

—Vine a cenar—dijo Emi mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa.

Shun le dio un codazo.

—Vinimos a visitarlos y no es porque Nabiki no esté y no haya comprado comida para la cena—sonrió Shun.

Akane gruñó porque era obvio que querían comida.

—Pasen, Izanami no ha cenado así que comerán con ella.

—Es cosa mía o estás de buen humor—comentó Shun analizando su rostro.

—No me hagas enojar, así que cállate—le advirtió Akane.

— ¿Localizaste a Izanami? —preguntó Ranma que bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿A Izanami? —preguntó Shun.

—Tenemos algo que posiblemente sea de ella—dijo Akane.

— ¡Que hermosa! —gritó Emi de emoción y con un brillo en sus ojos al ver a Nanami en brazos de Izanami.

Izanami terminó de bajar las escaleras y Emi se acercó a ella para agarrarla.

— ¿Un bebé? —dijo Shun.

—No se ha sentido incómoda y eso hace que posiblemente si sea Nanami—dijo Ranma.

— ¿Quién es Nanami? —preguntaron Shun y Emi.

—Es que ustedes no supieron—habló Raiko que bajaba las escaleras—. La otra Izanami estaba esperando un bebé cuando vino aquí y pues ella es su hija.

— ¡¿Cuándo vino aquí y no me enteré?! —se indignó Shun—. ¡Saben que no la veo desde hace diecinueve años!

—Pues recientemente me acabo de enterar de que si la has visto, ¿Verdad Emi? —Akane miró a su sobrina.

Emi emitió una pequeña risa nerviosa.

—Larga historia—sonrió Emi.

—Los últimos días que estuvimos aquí, tu adorable Izanami se hizo pasar por la mía y...

—Por eso me desafío y me puso en ridículo enfrente de mis alumnos—interrumpió Akane.

—Sí, fue divertido—dijo Emi con una pequeña risa.

—En ese caso... —Shun bajó la mirada.

Shun agarró a la bebé, tomó la mano de Emi y salieron corriendo.

— ¡Dile a Izanami que, si la quiere, que vaya a verme! —dijo antes de irse.

— ¡Shun! —gritó Akane queriendo alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro.

Akane miró a Ranma y sus hijos y brincaron del susto por la mirada que les dio.

—Izanami ve y sigue a tu tío para que la niña no se inquiete y Raiko vendrá conmigo para ir con Satsuki para averiguar si ella es Nanami—planeó Akane.

— ¿Yo qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Te quedas en la casa porque es tarde y no te preocupes, yo traigo a tu otra hija para que hablen—le contestó Akane con una sonrisa amable.

—No me puedes dejar solo aquí.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó Akane.

—No... Pero no me quedaré porque yo iré por Izanami.

Ranma salió corriendo. No era que tuviera miedo, él debía hablar con Izanami.

* * *

— ¡No está! ¡No está! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no esté en ni un solo rincón de la casa?!

—Sigue aquí, es imposible que haya salido de este lugar—dijo Maru.

— ¡¿Por qué estás tranquilo?!

—Era la misma pregunta que haría—dijo Nana.

— ¡Tú también te miras tranquila! —le dijo Izanami.

—Siempre he sido tranquila— aclaró Nana.

—No es la primera vez que se esconde, debe de estar en un rincón que no hemos buscado.

— ¡Pero si he buscado en cada rincón de esta casa! ¡Yo no entiendo porque te muestras tranquilo, y si, puede que sea porque yo soy la mamá y tengo más apego con ella, pero también debes de sentir esa angustia de saber dónde está!

—Está aquí—respondió Maru.

El celular de Nana vibró y contestó.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —le preguntó Izanami—. A veces me hacía pensar que era un estorbo, pero tú eres quien la deseabas desde antes de nacer, ya sé lo que hiciste.

Nana caminaba a la puerta para abrir y sin que ella le diera permiso de pasar, Yasmina pasó. La chica tenía también el teléfono en la oreja.

Nana colgó porque quien le había hablado era su mamá para decirle que iría.

—Leah despertó—anunció Yasmina.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No me importa si estás ocupado, necesito que Akane y tú vayan! —dijo Yasmina que tenía el teléfono—. Yo llegué con Izanami y... ¿Ehh? —miró a Izanami—. ¿De casualidad no tienen perdida a su hija?

— ¡Si! —gritó Izanami.

—Ranma y Akane la tienen.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado allá?! —exclamó Izanami.

Yasmina recordó la plática que tuvo con Serena y Masaru.

—Parece ser que esa niña resultó ser de ese 1%—se dijo así misma.

* * *

— ¿Y qué fue lo qué pasó? — preguntó Akane.

Akane, Raiko y Yasmina estaban en el dojo y esta última explicaba lo que Maximiliam le dijo.

—Solo me dijo que había despertado y que no ha podido hablar bien con ella porque dijo que necesitamos estar todos, pero... Es Leah que quiere que esté todos y que fuéramos discretos con Izanagi y eso no me gustó para nada.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, además de que no sabemos si ella es de confianza o no—dijo Akane.

—Dice Maximiliam que le dio una mirada diferente a la otra, pero una que ya había visto anteriormente—dijo Yasmina con más calma.

— ¿Dónde está mi otra hermana? —preguntó Raiko.

—Ranma e Izanami fueron a casa del chico—respondió Yasmina—. Pobre de él porque se fue con una furia.

—Eso me preocupa porque Shun es muy sensible y más con el tema de Izanami—dijo Akane—. Si Izanami lo trata como a mí me trata le dolerá.

—La pregunta que me hago es como la bebé llego al armario de mi hermana—habló Raiko.

—Puedo saber por qué—le contestó Yasmina—. Antes de que Maximiliam me hablara, cenaba con Serena y Masaru y me comentaba ella que su hermano se escondía al igual que la niña.

— ¿Se escondía?

—A la bebé le gusta jugar a las escondidas por decirlo así, y si apareció aquí quiere decir que tiene la misma habilidad de él y su hermana, lo cual dice que es una herencia muy rara.

—Pobre de Izanami, ahora la tendrá que vigilar mucho.

* * *

Los dos iban serios, a pesar de que Izanami estaba furiosa. No se habían visto desde hace meses y las cosas habían terminado mal.

— ¿Por qué me acompañas? —le preguntó Izanami.

—Akane me pidió que lo hiciera porque dice que eres capaz de gritarle a Shun de una manera grosera y vine para evitarlo—respondió sin verla.

Izanami lo miraba de reojo.

—Yo le voy a contestar como quiero, si lo hago de una manera fea pues que lastima porque así soy yo.

—Eso dices.

Izanami le molestó eso.

—Y nuevamente estás con eso. Ya te dije que no aparento nada.

—Pues sigo sin creerte—contestó Ranma sin mirarla—. Si estoy equivocado, eres una persona muy cruel al igual que la otra Akane. No cabe duda de que eres su hija y si te ofendo no lo hago con esa intención.

—No me ofende porque me han dicho cosas peores durante estos años—confesó.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste? —le preguntó Ranma cambiando su tono de voz donde mostraba cierta triste—. No te hubiera reprochado lo que hiciste. Hice lo posible por detenerte porque quería hacerte cambiar la manera en el que me mirabas y sentías.

—Irme de un lugar al que no pertenezco fue lo mejor—dijo Izanami que adelantaba su camino—. Además, que importa, ya pasó.

—Entonces no seas dura y cruel con todos nosotros—le pidió Ranma—. Si quieres pensar que no nos conoces, está bien, pero trátanos bien e intenta ser tú misma porque no lo estás haciendo. Espero y así no seamos una porquería para ti, porque es por eso que estás enojada con nosotros. Nos escuchaste decir eso, pero fue porque Akane estaba harta de mi compor...

—Mira, no importa—lo interrumpió—. Lo que quiero ahorita es a mi hija.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

— ¿Te ha gustado ser madre? —preguntó Ranma.

—Que pregunta más tonta—contestó Izanami.

Izanami se adelantó porque ya habían llegado y Ranma solo hizo una mueca.

La chica iba a poner el dedo en el timbre, pero lo pensó y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

* * *

—Es muy linda—dijo Emi.

Izanami y Emi estaban sentadas en el sillón e Izanami tenía a la bebé en sus brazos, mientras que Shun caminaba por todo el lugar por lo nervioso que estaba.

—Si, la verdad estoy un poco asombrada de verla.

La puerta se escuchó y Shun brincó con una sonrisa y corrió.

—No sé por qué presiento de que mi papá saldrá lastimado de muchas maneras—dijo Emi con preocupación.

Cuando Shun abrió la puerta rápidamente fue golpeado en el rostro por Izanami dejándolo en el suelo. Ranma entró después pasando a un lado de él sin dejar de verlo.

— ¡¿Dónde está?!—gritó Izanami.

Izanami llegó a la sala, corrió a ella y la agarró.

— ¡Amor! —dijo Izanami abrazándola—. ¿Por qué haces esto? Ahora tendré que estar más al pendiente de ti.

Shun se levantó del suelo. Con una mano en su rostro por el dolor del golpe recibido. Miró a Izanami y no lo pensó y corrió a ella para abrazarla, pero Izanami sabía que lo haría que puso su mano en el rostro de Shun para detenerlo.

—Primero mi hija y si me abrazas la lastimaras—dejó en claro Izanami.

—Está bien—aceptó Shun.

Se aderezó, pero al verla no le importó lo que le dijo y la abrazó.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de que ella... —hablaron Ranma, Izanami y Emi.

Después de un minuto, Shun subía las escaleras completamente deprimido. Los tres chicos lo miraban.

—Sabía que pasaría—dijeron los tres.

—Izanami—le habló Ranma.

—Si vas a decirme que me comporté de una manera horrible, créenme que fui amable—aclaró Izanami.

— ¡No queremos imaginarnos cuando no eres amable! —exclamaron los tres con cierto miedo.

Izanami suspiró.

— ¡Shun! ¡No seas exagerado, te invito a cenar! —le gritó Izanami.

— ¡Cena! —exclamó Emi con felicidad.

—Oye, pero acabo de recordar que Leah despertó y nos pidió que todos fueran—dijo Ranma.

—Será mañana porque de aquí a que todos nos podamos reunir, tardaremos y, además, después de la cena necesito resolver un pequeño problema con respecta a ella y su padre—dijo mirando a Nanami.

Shun bajó rápidamente y tomó la mano de Izanami y a ella no le agradó la idea y se la quitó no con mucha brusquedad.

— ¿Escuche bien? ¿Leah despertó? —preguntó Shun.

—No sé de qué hablan, pero quiero cenar—comentó Emi.

—Yo también tengo hambre—dijo Izanami.

—Igual yo—dijo Ranma con su mano en el estómago.

—No tengo tanto dinero para invitarlos a cenar a todos.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos estaban en un puesto de comida sentados en una barra enfrente de un comal.

—Afortunadamente traje varias cobijas para taparla—dijo Izanami que tenía a su hija en brazos.

—Es muy tranquila—comentó la otra Izanami.

—Si, y eso me tiene un poco asombrada—contestó.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado... No me gustó que me trataras así—dijo Shun con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Detesto que me abracen.

—Pero yo te crie así que debes de amar mis abrazos. De niña lo hacías.

—Te entiendo—dijo Ranma.

—La diferencia es que yo y ella somos distintas y somos lo contrario. Si ella abraza a su papá, significa que yo no—contestó la otra Izanami con una sonrisa.

—Chistosa—respondió Ranma—. Tampoco lo estoy pidiendo y no me hace falta.

—A mí tampoco—contestó con indiferencia.

Los otros comenzaron a comer, ignorando las peleas de Ranma e Izanami.

— ¿A qué te referías con un pequeño problema con tu hija y su padre? —preguntó Emi mientras comía Dango.

—Eso es algo entre él y yo.

—Exactamente, no le hagas esas preguntas—le pidió Shun a Emi—. ¿En verdad no lo puedes decir?

Izanami desvió su vista.

—De cualquier manera... Me da gusto verte de nuevo y que estemos comiendo juntos—lloraba Shun mientras comía su salchicha.

—Gracias por la cena—agradeció Emi—. Ignora a papá, se pone así cuando está feliz.

—Eso lo sé—contestó comiendo una salchicha.

—Pero... Me dijeron que tú no eres la misma—comentó Shun dejando de llorar notando un poco de tristeza.

Izanami se sintió mal.

—Quiero takoyaki—dijo una voz femenina.

—No es que no sea la misma, simplemente, no quiero volver a lastimar a alguien—dijo Izanami.

—Yo sabía que aparentabas—habló Ranma.

—No aparento.

—Si aparentas—lo volvió a decir.

Izanami no respondió, pero sabía que no era cierto.

—Yo solo puedo decir, es que no podemos obligar a la gente a ser como uno quiere que sea, debemos saberlos amar tal y como son—dijo Emi.

—Esto esta delicioso—habló nuevamente esa voz femenina.

—Sé que me he comportado con ustedes de una manera muy cruel, pero si no regrese fue porque debía aprender a querer a los míos y darles más prioridad a ellos y no lo digo porque ustedes no sean importantes, pero tampoco podría perdonarme por lo que hice.

—Ahora puedo entenderte—dijo Ranma.

— ¿Me puede pasar una servilleta? —le pidió esa joven a Shun.

—Sí, claro—Shun se la dio.

— ¿Cuál fue lo más loco que has hecho? —preguntó la otra Izanami.

Izanami se puso a pensar.

—Cuando tenía diecisiete años, conseguí una caja de condones para vender a la ciudad de las mujeres a escondida de Satsuki. Cuando me descubrió o bueno cuando le chismearon me dio una golpiza.

— ¿Akane te delató? —preguntó Shun—. La verdad yo no recuerdo eso.

—No fue Akane y solo recordarla me revuelve el estómago—respondió Izanami—. Lo raro de todo es que prometió volver para vengarse y no he sabido de ella desde hace más de veinte años. Tal vez su papá la amarró por lo berrinchuda que era. Desaparecer a los hombres porque uno la rechazó, es lo más absurdo.

—Es cierto, pensándolo bien, no fue la mejor manera de vengarme de ellos—siguió comiendo.

Ranma e Izanami se quedaron tieso.

— ¿Esa voz dónde la he escuchado antes? —se preguntaron Izanami y Ranma.

Los chicos voltearon a ver a la joven que estaba al lado de Shun y ella les sonrió.

— ¿Cómo están? —saludó Mina con un palito de madera donde estaban sus bolas de harina y pulpo.

* * *

 _ **Nota: Para entender la aparición de Mina, leer el extra "La luz de la evolución"**_


	63. 87

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _87._**

— ¡Maldita! —Izanami se puso de pie y ese movimiento y voz de Izanami despertó a Nanami.

—Oye cálmate—le pidió Mina—. Vengo en paz y alterarás a la nena.

— ¿Te ves igual?

—No, de hecho, la última vez que te vi, para mí, fue ayer, mientras que tú hace veinte años—aclaró Mina—. Quise buscar a la Izanami más vieja.

—Detesto que me digan así—contestó Izanami.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Por qué tu voz me he es conocida? —preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—Lo diré así, yo fui quien te dijo que lo tenías pequeño—sonrió Mina.

Izanami comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Deja de reírte de mí! —miró a su hija.

—Sí, eso lo viví ayer, pero bueno. La verdad fue casualidad encontrarme con ustedes y seguiré comiendo y ustedes pueden continuar. Quiero dango—le pidió al cocinero.

Izanami se volvió a sentar al igual que Ranma.

—Perdón por despertarte—le dijo Izanami a su hija.

—Creo que no está bien que esté afuera a estas horas—comentó Shun.

El teléfono de Izanami vibró y suspiró.

—Hola.

A los pocos segundos, el teléfono de Mina vibró y contestó.

—Hola.

—Sí, era ella, pero Shun se la llevó a su casa para verme—decía Izanami.

—Papi—dijo Mina con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué sí que hago?... Estoy haciendo unas compras.

—Sigo en casa de Shun... ¿Qué estoy comiendo en un Yatai con Nanami a la intemperie? —dijo Izanami.

— ¿Qué no estoy de compras y que estoy comiendo en un Yatai? —Mina dejó de sonreír.

—Bueno sí, pero Shun estaba deprimido y quise invitarlo a comer... ¿Y Nanami? —Izanami comenzaba a estresarse.

—Bueno sí, es que me dio hambre y me alcanzó para eso... ¿Qué sí que hice con ese dinero si me disté en la mañana lo suficiente para pedir un ramen en un restaurante? —Mina comenzaba a estresarse.

—Nanami está bien acobijada, además no hace frío... ¿Qué para ti es mucho 15 grados centígrados? ¿Oye, cómo sabes que aquí está a esa temperatura?

—No me he gastado el dinero en cosas innecesarias. Ustedes me dan todo para que no me falte nada... ¿Si es así por qué me puse berrinchuda por esa chamarra de 1000 yenes que al final mamá me compró a escondidas de ti? ¿Qué si al menos la traigo puesta ahorita?

—Sabes que no le había puesto ropa con tela delgada, así que está bien... ¿Qué sí que quería discutir contigo?

—Si la traigo puesta y no entiendo porque mamá te lo dijo... ¿Qué viste mi chamarra en el armario y por eso sabes que no la tengo puesta y que nunca me la he puesto porque tiene la etiqueta donde dice que en verdad fueron 1800 yenes? ¡¿Por qué andas revisando mi armario?!

—Eso lo discutiremos en casa, aquí están Ranma y los demás... Qué bueno que te da gustó verme con ellos—sonrió, pero después lo dejó de hacer—. ¿Cómo que te da gusto verme? ¿Por dónde me ves? —comenzó a mirar por todos los lados.

— ¡Ya sé por qué andabas revisando mi armario! ¿Quieres esconder mis cosas para jugar a los detectives otra vez? —Mina comenzó a alterarse—. ¡La vez pasada tus reglas fueron un infierno...! ¡Eso de decirme donde estaba mi consola a cambio de que le tomara una foto al baño completamente limpio y te lo enviara por mensaje! ¡Fue horrible!, ¡Odio limpiar baños!

—Ah, ya veo... entonces no lo digas así... ¿Pero que si no regresó en menos de diez minutos sufriré las consecuencias mañana en el desayuno? ¡Yo no te voy a llevar el desayuno a la cama! ¡Soy tu esposa no tu sirvienta!

— ¿Qué si no regresó en menos de diez minutos limpiare su cuarto? ¡Soy tu hija no tu sirvienta!

— ¡Bien, iré ahora! —explotaron y colgaron el teléfono.

Las dos chicas dejaron el dinero en la barra e Izanami miró a Mina.

— ¡Dame raite! —le pidió de mal humor.

—Si—aceptó Mina de la misma manera poniendo la mano de Izanami en su hombro.

—Yo debería ser la molesta, no entiendo porque lo tengo que estar aguantando cuando se pone de esa manera—dijo Izanami.

—Detesto que se meta en mi vida. No entiendo como mi mamá lo aguanta cuando se pone de esa manera—dijo Mina.

Ambas desaparecieron dejando serios a los cuatro chicos.

—Parece que me espera una buena vida con Maru—comentó Izanami.

—Supongo que así se mantienen juntos, así como yo y Akane, tienen su propia manera de amar—comentó Ranma.

—Al menos veo que Izanami estuvo bien—comentó Shun.

—Fue divertido oírlas discutir—sonrió con una pequeña risa Emi—. Hasta parecía que hablaban con la misma persona.

* * *

Mina dejó a Izanami en la puerta de su casa.

—Así que aquí vives—habló Mina viendo la puerta.

— ¿Acaso te importa eso? —le contestó Izanami.

—No es necesario que me hables así.

—Después de lo que le hiciste a Ranma...

—No le hice nada, solo le disparé un pequeño rayo para dejarlo inconsciente—aclaró.

—Pero quisiste lastimarlo y eso te hace mi enemiga.

—Sé lo que hiciste y posiblemente sea por eso. Aún no te perdonas a pesar de ya poder entablar un poco de plática, pero ¿Y Akane? No te acercas a ella porque te da vergüenza y por eso la evitas. Yo sé que la quieres, Izanami, al igual que tu mamá... Dime, ¿Me sigues odiando por algo sin sentido?

—Lastimaste a Ranma y no importa de qué manera y con eso es suficiente—contestó Izanami con seriedad.

—Supongo que él es importante para ti, al igual que tu papá, aunque los veas como dos personas diferentes. Son las personas más importantes de tu vida al igual que el padre de tu niña—concluyó mirando a la niña.

La puerta se abrió y estaba Maru. Él y Mina se vieron a los ojos y fue por varios segundos.

—Ya llegué y necesito hablar contigo—dijo Izanami entrando—. Espero no verte de nuevo—se dirigió a Mina.

Maru nuevamente miró a los ojos a Mina y ella a él por varios segundos.

—Adiós—se despidió Mina con una sonrisa.

La chica se dio la vuelta para irse. Después de unos segundos escuchó que se cerró la puerta. Ella se detuvo y dio un suspiro. Su celular volvió a vibrar y contestó.

— ¡Ya voy! —exclamó la chica y desapareció.

* * *

Ranma e Izanami llegaron a su casa y Akane corrió a ellos cuando los vio entrar.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Akane.

—Si era Nanami—habló Izanami.

—Yasmina ya nos explicó que pudo haber pasado—dijo Akane y Raiko llegaba para acercarse a su mamá.

—Nanami tiene las mismas habilidades de Masaru, tía Serena y Satsuki de viajar a diferentes dimensiones y tiempo—explicó Raiko.

—Ya veo, entonces nos visitará más seguido que su mamá—dijo Ranma con una mueca.

—Necesito verla... Quiero darle un golpe por dejarme en ridículo enfrente de todos.

—Sí, fue divertido—se rio Raiko.

Akane le dio un zape.

—En fin, mañana hay que ir a ver a Leah—dijo Akane.

—No sé, pero no dejó de pensar en esa chica llamada Mina—comentó Izanami.

— ¡¿Mina?! —exclamó Akane.

—Sí, estaba cenando con nosotros—dijo Ranma—. Se fue con Izanami porque Maru le estaba exigiendo que se regresara.

—Como también el papá de Mina a ella—agregó Izanami.

—Si, al parecer le tiene miedo a su papá—recordó Akane con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—En fin, hay que descansar e ir mañana para ver qué es lo que tiene que decirnos esa mujer—dijo Ranma comenzando a subir por las escaleras.

Akane y sus hijos lo siguieron.

* * *

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Maru cerrando la puerta después de que entrara Izanami con Nanami.

Atrás de la puerta se acercó Nana con un aparato de audio viejo que le dio su tía Nabiki. El celular de Nana sonó y contestó.

—Sí, ya estoy escuchando—habló Nana.

En la otra mano tenía el teléfono de casa y sonó.

—Sí, ya estoy escuchando—repitió, pero ahora a la otra línea—. ¿Por qué me tienen que mencionar? —preguntó al escuchar la voz de Izanami diciendo "Le di las pastillas anticonceptivas a Nana"

* * *

— ¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Maru.

Izanami acostó a Nanami en su cuna. Después lo vio a los ojos.

—Nana me dijo que esas pastillas eran vitaminas no anticonceptivas.

Izanami vio como Maru se puso tenso.

—Entonces dímelo—le pidió Izanami.

— ¿Decirte qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero... Lo pensé y Aki y Yuki me lo confirmaron.

Él no respondió.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasó?

— ¿Según tú qué pasó?

—Que querías tener un hijo—contestó—. Por eso preguntó, ¿Ahora qué pasó?

Solo hubo silencio. Ella sabía que no iba a responder.

—Bien, entonces me llevaré a Nanami y dormiré con Nana—se acercó a la niña.

— ¡No es para tanto! Yo dormiré en la sala.

— ¡¿Prefieres dormir en la sala que decirme?!

—No, pero... Sabes que no me gusta hablar de ese tema.

—Tiene que ver él, entonces.

—Sí, es que... Lo vi.

— ¿A quién?

—A él.

— ¿Te refieres a... Nuestro hijo?

Él asintió.

— ¿Pero, cómo? —no entendía lo que quería decir—. Espera ¿Fue un sueño?

Él asintió.

—Todos estábamos en la casa de tus padres y... ahí estaba un niño que no sabía quién era, pero tenía la edad que se supone tendría ahora y cuando te dijo mamá supe quién era. Lo estuve soñando durante mucho tiempo y así fue hasta que me dijiste que estabas esperando a Nanami, deje de soñarlo.

— ¿Y por eso quisiste tener un hijo?

—No era la manera de sustituirlo, pero verte con él y al final del sueño se acercaba a mí y... me sentí bien, podía sentir que lo quería, al igual que a Nanami, aunque no lo parezca.

— ¿Por qué te da miedo a lastimarla? Eso no pasará, es más... —se acercó a Nanami y la agarró y se la dio—, iré por un biberón y la acuesta en la cama. Hoy dormirá con nosotros—sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Izanami abrió la puerta y Nana cayó con el aparato y los dos teléfonos. Izanami alzó una ceja y Nana se levantó rápidamente. Izanami recogió los teléfonos y los puso en sus orejas.

—No diremos nada al respecto y no sean chismoso, ¿Entendieron Emi, Raku y papá, que la verdad no entiendo cómo te enteraste? —les colgó y se los regresó a Nana–. Vete a dormir.

—Perdón—se disculpó Nana y salió de la habitación.

Izanami suspiró por el cansancio que tenía.

* * *

Leah estaba descansando y abrió los ojos pensando que posiblemente ya era de día. Pero se sorprendió al ver a una joven que la veía.

— ¿Dime si son las seis de la mañana? —preguntó Leah un poco adormilada.

—Las siete.

—No debe de tardar en llegar todos. Para poder hablar con ellos.

—No lo vas a hacer—contestó.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Todos debemos de saber el error más grande de Izanagi.

La joven se acercó a ella para que su rostro esté cerca de ella.

— ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? —le preguntó con una mirada intimidante—. Yo también formo parte de ese error... Porque lo que les dirás que es falso. Yo me encargué de que fuera falso, ¿Por qué? Porque soy la única que puede contra Izanagi.

— ¿Qué eres tú? No vienes de ninguno de los mundos...

—Que tú conoces—terminó ella.

La puerta se abrió y era Yasmina junto con Maximiliam.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Ella es la diosa Izanami—contestó Leah.

— ¿Qué? —dijeron ambos.

—Pero también me llaman Mina.


	64. 88

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _88._**

—Se ven sorprendidos, ¿No? Pero, no es para tanto—se rio Mina.

—Es imposible porque se supone que su espíritu está dentro de la espada—contestó Yasmina.

—Parte de ella, la otra parte soy yo—aclaró—. Durante muchos años su alma a reencarnado en diferentes épocas. Yo descubrí que era su reencarnación hace poco. Yo nací con un papá y una mamá, pero soy Izanami—miró a Leah—. Recuerda lo que te dije, les dices y habrá consecuencias.

Ella desapareció.

— ¿En verdad es Izanami? —preguntó Maximiliam.

—Al parecer—contestó Leah.

— ¡¿Cómo que al parecer?! ¡Entonces no lo es! —exclamó Yasmina.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, me amenazó, pero no hará nada—dijo Leah—. No hablare hasta que estén todos.

Los chicos asintieron.

* * *

— ¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Ranma viendo a Akane antes de salir.

En el futuro, Ranma estaba inquieto y no sabía por qué.

—Estaré bien—le sonrió levemente—. Sé cuidarme sola.

—Lo sé, ¿Pero te digo algo? Cuando me dices eso, pienso que no me necesitas.

— ¡No digas eso! Si te necesito a mi lado—contestó Akane—. Siempre te necesitare para salvarme—sonrió Akane.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

* * *

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó Izanami.

Akane y Ranma estaban por irse y a lado de Izanami estaba Raiko. Izanami miraba a Ranma por lo que sabía que se dirigía a él.

—Si.

—Cuando regreses podemos ir a comer—le pidió Izanami.

Ranma se sorprendió y sabía que cuando lo miraba de esa manera, lo decía en serio.

—Si—aceptó Ranma.

—Mamá, ¿Te puedo pedir algo? —le preguntó Raiko a Akane.

—Si.

— ¿Te puedo pedir que nunca vuelvas a cocinar? El arroz que hiciste anoche me hizo daño.

Akane le lanzó un jarrón.

—Es increíble que tú me pidas algo así, y como castigo te cocinare todos los días hasta verte internado en el hospital—contestó Akane.

—En verdad estás enojada porque nunca me has dicho algo así—comentó Ranma.

* * *

—No me quiero levantar—dijo Izanami que seguía acostada de lado en su cama.

—No es necesario que vayas o eso pienso—contestó Maru que estaba también acostado de lado para ver a Izanami.

—Solo será un momento y la verdad no puede pasar algo peor—respondió Izanami agarrando la mano pequeña de su hija que estaba en medio de ellos—. ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre te está viendo?

No respondió y también agarró la otra mano de Nanami.

—Solo iré un rato y regreso, tú mientras te quedas con ella—sonrió Izanami.

—Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Quién era esa chica que llegó contigo anoche? —preguntó Maru.

—Es una chica al que nos enfrentamos Akane y yo un día antes de conocerte... O bueno, de volver a verte ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No sé, es que me llamó la atención—respondió.

Izanami se quedó en silencio y él entendió.

—No de esa manera—aclaró.

—Más te vale— dijo Izanami—. De por sí la odio y si te veo cerca de ella la odiare más.

—¿Por qué la odias? —preguntó Maru.

—Porque... Bueno, este...

—No tienes un motivo para odiarla, al menos a Ranma si lo tenías.

—Me voy a levantar—se levantó.

* * *

Akane llegó en compañía de Izanami e iban en camino a la habitación donde estaba Leah. El pasillo era largo y estaba con una iluminación tenue.

—¿Qué sucederá? —preguntó Izanami.

—No creo que sea algo grave, pero el hecho de que fuéramos discretos con Izanagi hace que me inquiete un poco—respondió Akane.

De repente apareció Mina del pasillo izquierdo y se encontró con Izanami y Akane. Ellas dos se detuvieron y Mina le sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no quería volverte a ver—le recordó Izanami.

—Vine a hacer algunas cosas—respondió Mina.

—¿Quién es ella, Izanami? —preguntó Akane.

—Ah, ella es tu mamá—dijo Mina—. Me dicen Mina, pero yo soy la reencarnación de la diosa Izanami—confesó.

—¡¿Qué?!—dijeron Izanami y Akane.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —negó Izanami—. Siempre andas diciendo mentiras.

—Ese odio extraño que me tienes me molesta y ¿Cómo sabes que miento? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Izanami.

—Si—dijeron Mina e Izanami al mismo tiempo.

—Ay, dios—dijo Akane comenzando su migraña.

—Sé que irán con Leah y quiero decirles que lo que ella les dirá es mentira y no digo que no confíen en ella, soy Izanami y sé cuándo es verdad o no—dijo con seriedad.

—No me importa si eres o no eres Izanami, nunca te creeré—dejó en claro Izanami.

Izanami no quiso seguir ahí y siguió caminando, pasando a lado de ella y chocando su hombro con la de ella.

Akane no comprendía la actitud de su hija con esa chica.

—¿Qué se supone que nos dirá Leah? —le preguntó Akane a Mina.

—Ella les dirá, pero analiza bien lo que ella les dirá.

En ese instante llegó la otra Akane en compañía de Ranma.

—Hola Akane—saludó Mina y así desapareció.

Akane no quiso tomar importancia a eso y miró a su otra yo.

—¿Dónde está Izanami? —preguntó Akane a su otra yo.

—Se adelantó—respondió Akane—. No soportó la presencia de esa chica y se fue molesta.

Akane se quedó pensando en lo que dijo. Que analizará bien lo que Leah les dirá.

* * *

Izanami entró a la habitación y estaban casi todos a excepción de Masaru y Satsuki de su tiempo.

—Lamento llegar tarde—habló Izanami.

—Tú eres Izanami—dijo Leah.

—Si.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá? —preguntó Yasmina.

—Ahí viene—respondió Izanami—. Me encontré con Mina y ahora salió que era la diosa Izanami.

—¿La diosa Izanami? Es absurdo—dijo Alina.

—Solo estarán los del cuarto mundo que provienen del tiempo de Izanami, ¿No? ¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Maximilian.

—No, ellos no—respondió Leah.

Todos se vieron por el tono de esa respuesta, como si ella los quisiera mantener lejos de ella.

Las dos Akane y Ranma entraron y lo primero que vieron fue a Leah que les sonrió. Eso los inquietó porque recordaban a la otra por lo que era extraño.

—Solo faltan...

Yasmina no terminó porque en ese instante aparecieron Masaru y Satsuki del futuro.

Masaru se dio cuenta de la mirada de Akane y sintió un escalofrío.

—Mientras no te dirija la palabra no me harás daño—le dijo a Akane.

—Exactamente—respondió Akane.

—Ya estamos todos, ¿Ya puedes hablar? —pidió Alina.

—¿Quieren hacerme preguntas antes de eso? Porque pienso que algunos tienes dudas—intuía Leah.

—¿No nos harás daño? ¿No eres nuestra enemiga? —preguntó Tori.

—Leah me hizo daño y además me encadeno en una mentira... Yo nací y crecí en mi mundo y cuando Izanagi me propuso ser dirigente acepté, pero sucedieron cosas extrañas conforme pasaba el tiempo. Hace años hubo un problema similar a lo que está pasando, solo que no fueron involucrados los dos mundos alternos.

—¿Mundos alternos? —preguntó Izanami.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... —interrumpió Akane—, una vez que comíamos con Ukyo, llegó la generala y me comentó que hubo un problema serio entre los seis mundos y que eso ocasionó un enfrentamiento.

—Eso fue porque se descubrió la existencia del decadente entre los dirigentes y eso no debe de pasar porque por algo son los protectores. Ellos también se encargan de mantener al margen ante ellos y evitar lo que está sucediendo. Ellos piensan que solo están los protectores para mantener informado a Izanagi sobre su comportamiento. En cierta manera es cierto, pero tenían una segunda intensión. Lo que hizo Leah conmigo es que me engañó y me mando a un mundo parecido al mío, pero diferente.

—¿Un mundo parecido? —preguntó Akane.

—Yo no entiendo que quiso decir la niña hace un momento, pero... Existen mundos alternos, no existe pasado y futuro, solo presente.

Los demás se sorprendieron.

—Ese es el error de Izanagi. Creo un mundo que le salió mal. Lleno de rencor, maldad, un mundo oscuro—miró a Izanami y a Akane—. Su mundo—las señaló y después a Masaru y Satsuki de su tiempo—. Es el error de Izanagi. Simplemente no estaba conforme, esa es la excusa. Miraba que no era lo que él quería. Los dirigentes ignoraban y no respetaban su existencia. Sus hijos no eran los que dice. Esto comenzó quince años después de su creación. Por lo que en lugar de intentar resolverlo creó otro y es el de ustedes—señaló a los otros.

—Entonces... No somos del futuro—habló Akane asombrada.

—Ustedes son del mundo fallido de Izanagi—contestó—. Los otros son del segundo mundo, que es el acierto de Izanagi o eso pienso.

—¿Eso piensas? —preguntó Yasmina alzando una ceja.

—No sé si esa niña rubia es la reencarnación de Izanami, pero esa niña no es de este mundo, ni del mundo fallido. Aunque, yo reconozco cada gen por medio de Lacus y creo que te diste cuenta—miró a Maximiliam.

Él asintió.

—Ella tiene varios genes de diferentes mundos, pero no sé cuáles son. El hecho de que aparezca y desaparezca quiere decir que tiene algo del cuarto mundo, pero es confuso. Al igual que todos puede haber genes de diferentes mundos, pero ese es el problema y es lo que no quiso Izanagi, lo cual me inquieta que este calmado—dijo Leah.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

—Se supone que ambos mundos alternos no deben de mezclarse, pero cada tiempo tienes sus seis mundos y no deben de relacionarse el uno al otro, solo los protectores y dirigentes y muchos se han ido a vivir a algunos de ellos proviniendo de otro. En el caso de Akane e Izanami. A lo que iba, era que... Ranma, el otro, fue quien ocasionó todo esto.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Akane y comenzando a molestarse porque eso no le gustó.

—Al momento de pedir estar en un lugar donde estuviera bien, hizo que llegara a este mundo alterno junto con su hija. Fue coincidencia que ella encontrara a personas que conocía en su mundo, quienes protegía el decadente y ahí fue cuando se mezclaron.

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi papá y yo somos los culpables de lo que está pasando? —se indignó Izanami.

Leah asintió.

—Es absurdo—dijo Akane.

—Puede ser, pero... Ahorita lo que importa es que debemos de detener a Leah y a los otros.

—¿A los otros? —preguntó Alina.

—El mundo fallido de Izanagi, los dirigentes son peligrosos, ellos son sus verdaderos enemigos. Debemos de pelear contra ellos porque lo que quieren es ser los únicos. No todos lo son, de quien tienen que cuidarse es de Yasmina y... Maximiliam.

—¿Entonces, yo también tengo otra yo? —preguntó Yasmina asombrada.

—Te dije que era algo ilógico que no fuera así—le recordó Masaru.

—Leah solo los usara de marionetas, pero saben lo que quiere Leah.

—Si—dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo que Leah no sabe, es que, si Izanagi muere, puede provocar una alteración en el universo y eso haría que todo comenzara de nuevo.

—En conclusión, Leah no puede y jamás tomara el lugar de Izanagi—dijo Eros.

—Así es—respondió Leah—. Si Leah se entera de eso, no lo matara, pero la cosa no acaba ahí.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Akane.

—Regresamos a la supuesta Izanami... No es la primera vez que se aparece enfrente de mí y lo que ella quiere es matar a Izanagi, a ella no le importa que el mundo vuelva a empezar y no sé por qué. Algo esconde, pero no sé si ella o Leah es el verdadero peligro o tal vez ambas.

* * *

Ranma estaba entrenando para intentar quitarse esa sensación que lo estaba inquietando.

—Ojalá Akane esté bien—dijo Ranma—. ¡¿Qué cosas digo?! ¡Tampoco es que haya ido a pelear o algo así! ¿Pero por qué está este sentimiento?

—¡Ranma Saotome!

Ranma volteó y quien lo llamaba era una joven.

—¿Quién eres tú? —exigió Ranma.

Mina sonrió y corrió a él para abrazarlo.

—Por fin te conozco—dijo con una gran sonrisa.


	65. 89

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _89._**

Nana estaba en la sala y buscaba con el control remoto un canal donde pudiera entretenerse un momento. Estaba aburrida y pensó que la televisión podría ser una solución para su aburrimiento.

—Llevas diez minutos buscando un canal—dijo Maru que se sentaba a su lado con la bebé en brazos.

—No encuentro nada—respondió—. Las películas que me he encontrado ya las vi y mamá pato no pagó la subscripción para poder ver series en internet.

—Entonces pon algo que le pueda gustar a Nanami.

—Está bien.

Nana buscó un canal infantil y se detuvo en el primero que encontró. Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Nana miró a Nanami y esta bostezó.

—Parece que no le gusta—Nana le cambió al siguiente canal.

Nuevamente hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y después vieron a Nanami y nuevamente bostezó. Nana le cambió al siguiente canal y pasó otra vez.

—Tal vez tiene sueño—comentó Maru.

Nana terminó los canales infantiles y llegó a uno.

—Detesto ese programa y a Emi le encanta verla.

—Recuerdo que la tía Akane copió ese programa en una clase y descubrimos que un compañero estaba haciendo cosas no aptas en la azotea. Incluso terminó con "Caso cerrado". Todos esos casos son mentira, aunque eso no quiere decir que la doctora sea mala persona—opinó Nana.

Nana miró a Nanami y se sorprendió porque estaba sonriendo sin dejar de ver la televisión. Ambos prefirieron no comentar nada y no quedarles de otra que ver el programa.

* * *

—¿Por qué piensa que ella puede ser peligrosa? —preguntó Maximiliam.

—No me sorprendería, por algo siento ganas de golpearla cada vez que la veo—dijo Izanami.

Maximiliam se quedó pensando en lo que Izanami dijo, pero en ese momento vio una imagen en su mente. Una fotografía con cuatro personas en ella y dos de ellas los conocía. Se quedó sorprendido de lo que vio.

—¿Vistes algo? —preguntó Leah—. Conozco esa mirada cuando tienes una visión.

—¿El otro también puede ver el futuro? —preguntó Alina.

—No—respondió Leah—. A lo que sé no lo hace porque nunca me ha dicho nada.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes? —preguntó Akane.

Leah se quedó seria.

—Hay algo que todavía no digo.

Todos prestaron atención.

—Yo soy la de este mundo, no la otra.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, principalmente Maximiliam. Era por eso por lo que esa mirada la conocía.

—¿Pero, cómo es posible eso? —preguntó Akane.

* * *

Nana y Maru ya se estaban aburriendo que al contrario de Nanami que sonreía mientras miraba el programa de la doctora.

Tocaron la puerta y Nana se levantó para abrirla.

—Que sorpresa—dijo Nana al mirar a Emi y Raku.

—¿No se sabe nada? —preguntó Emi.

—Aun no—respondió.

—Igual pasaremos—dijo Raku y pasaron.

Emi miró la televisión y sonrió al ver que estaba su programa favorito.

—¡Ah genial! —gritó Emi de emoción y se sentó en medio de Nana y Maru.

—Me sorprende que veas ese programa—le dijo Raku a Maru.

—Yo no lo puse, ¿No ves la sonrisa de Nanami? —respondió Maru.

—Es raro que a una bebé de cinco meses le guste, pero ya que—terminó sentándose al lado de Nana.

* * *

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —exigió Maximiliam—. ¿Preferiste dejarme con esa mujer y te fuiste a otro lugar?

—No lo hice porque quise—dijo Leah.

—La generala me dijo que hubo un problema entre los dirigentes y que a partir de ahí tú habías cambiado—recordó Akane aquella conversación.

—En ese entonces yo no sabía de esto, pero el problema que surgió fue que dirigentes de ambos mundos y protectores tuvieron un conflicto entre ellos. Eso provocó un enfrentamiento. Los protectores fueron sustituidos.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Ranma.

—Traición—respondió—. El protector de Leah era una persona que quería o, mejor dicho, el amor de su vida. Pero, lo que Leah a diferencia mía no quería... Era encontrar a su hija.

Leah miró a Maximiliam y estaba tenso.

—No la encontró, pero... La madre de esa niña era una dirigente.

De repente, Izanami recordó algo.

* * *

Nana se levantó nuevamente al escuchar la puerta, la abrió y era Aki y Yuki.

—¿Aun no hay novedad? —preguntó Aki.

—No—respondió Nana—. Pero las noticias malas siempre llegan primero, así que lo más seguro es que todo esté bien.

—Eso es lo que no quieres ¿Verdad? —preguntó Yuki—. Quieres que pase algo malo, puedo sentir la maldad que hay dentro de ti.

—Pasen, serviré jugo—dijo Nana ignorando el comentario de Yuki.

—Le echaras veneno—dijo Yuki entrando junto a Aki.

Llegaron a la sala y miraron la televisión.

—Está mi programa favorito—comentó Yuki sentándose en el suelo para verlo.

—Ese programa es una burla para todos los abogados—comentó Aki.

—Al fin alguien que piensa igual que yo—respondió Maru—. ¿Pero, qué quieres que haga? Si le cambio Nanami llorara.

Miraron a Nanami y seguía sonriendo y dio una pequeña risa al ver como el demandado era golpeado.

Aki no le quedó de otra que sentarse al lado de su hermano.

* * *

 _Años atrás..._

Izanami de siete años, tarareaba mientras buscaba cosas en el sótano de la casa de La generala. Estaba aburrida y quería buscar algo en una de las cajas con que jugar.

—No tiene nada para divertirme—bufó Izanami pateando la caja.

La caja cayó y salió una caja extraña color verde. Izanami se acercó y la abrió. Parecía un libro color verde con espirales doradas. Vio que había muchos papeles e incluso fotos. Encontró una de un hombre y escuchó un grito. La niña brincó del susto.

—¡¿Qué andas haciendo con eso?! —gritó La Generala y le quitó la caja.

—¡Ese es tu novio!

—No es mi novio—dejó en claro y sus mejías ardían—. Fue un amigo.

Izanami recogió otra foto.

—¿Y está niña? ¿Tienes una hija? Qué bueno porque quiero jugar con alguien aunque sea un bebé.

—¡Dame eso! —le quitó la foto—. Vamos a comer.

Se dio la vuelta llevándose con ella la caja.

* * *

Nana nuevamente se puso de pie para abrir la puerta y ahora era Shun y Nabiki.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Nabiki.

—No.

—Yo no entiendo por qué a mí no me llevaron si soy importante en todo esto—se quejó Shun.

—Eso no importa—dijo Nabiki y pasó. Después Shun la siguió.

Llegaron a la sala y miraron que todos estaban ahí viendo la televisión.

—Está viendo ese programa—dijo Nabiki con una mueca.

—¡Mi programa favorito! —se sentó Shun en el suelo con una sonrisa.

Nabiki miró a Nanami y esta seguía sonriendo. La chica prefirió no comentar nada y se sentó en el suelo junto a Shun.

* * *

—¿Cómo pude olvidar algo así? —preguntó Izanami sorprendida.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Akane.

—No me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta—habló Leah—. Yo lo amaba, pero acepté la relación, aunque en si no hubo relación.

—¡¿Hablas de La Generala?! —exclamó Akane.

—¿Dónde está esa hija? —preguntó Ranma.

—No lo sé—mintió Leah.

Solamente Satsuki se dio cuenta de que Alina bajó la mirada escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su fleco.

—Ella siempre creyó que esa niña había muerto, pero no fue así—siguió Leah—. Mi otra yo se encargó de desaparecer a las dos niñas y por eso no sé dónde está. Él era el dirigente del sexto mundo y al morir, Leah tomó su lugar gracias de que amenazó a Izanagi en decir la verdad. Leah me engañó. Durante aquel enfrentamiento entre dirigentes y protectores, Leah se aprovechó de mi incapacidad. Quedé inconsciente y fue cuando hizo el cambio.

—¿El cambio? —preguntó Eros.

—Leah me llevó a su mundo y siempre creí que era mi mundo y eso explicaba muchas cosas porque de la nada Maximiliam cambió conmigo. Y cuando lo descubrí un día que él hablaba con Leah, ellos me encerraron y no iban a permitir que yo me involucrara en sus planes.

* * *

Una vez más Nana se levantó al escuchar la puerta y la abrió.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Ranma.

—No—contestó Nana.

Nana miró a la acompañante de Ranma y se trataba de Mina.

—A mí me corrieron, así que fui a visitar al guerrero más fuerte del mundo, Ranma Saotome—dijo Mina sonriéndole a Ranma.

—No comentare nada al respecto—contestó Ranma y entró.

Llegó a la sala y se sorprendió que estuvieran todos.

—Por sus rostros se nota que están preocupados, ¿No? —preguntó Ranma con sarcasmo y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo estoy preocupado por la sonrisa de Nanami al ver ese programa—comentó Maru con aburrimiento.

Ranma miró a Nanami y efectivamente no dejaba de sonreír mientras miraba la televisión.

—¡Tú! —gritó Emi al ver a Mina.

—¿Cómo estás? —le sonrió a Emi.

Mina miró la televisión y se emocionó.

—¡Que emoción mi programa favorito! —dijo y se sentó enfrente de Yuki.

—¡Ya estoy harto le cambiare! —dijo Maru y agarró el control.

—Tocas el botón y tu hija se enojará—le advirtió Mina mirándolo de reojo.

El chico sintió un dolor en su mano y era que Nanami le había encajado las uñas.

—Te lo dije—sonrió Mina.

Ranma se sentó al lado de Nabiki y prefirió no comentar nada.

* * *

—Sabes bien que Izanagi no tardará en darse cuenta ¿Verdad? —preguntó Masaru.

—Lo sé, pero ahora con esa niña me preocupa porque, aunque no lo crean... Tiene una capacidad intelectual muy alta, más que la tuya junto con el otro Niño—miró a Alina.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Akane.

—Si. Cuando la conocí estaba haciendo algunas cuentas y ella apareció y con solo verlo terminó lo que tardó en dos semanas—recordó Leah.

—Es por eso por lo que dices que ella está consciente de que puede desaparecer el mundo si destruye a Izanagi.

—En parte—respondió Leah.

—¡¿En parte?! —gritaron todos.

* * *

Nana se levantó para abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Ukyo.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó.

Nana negó con la cabeza.

—¡Es el colmo que no me digan nada y lo supe por mi otra yo, que la enemiga quería hablar con todos! —dijo Ukyo y pasó.

—Ukyo—habló Ranma—. Espera, tú eres la otra.

Mina miró a Ranma y después a Ukyo y gruñó.

—Creo que me les uniré—suspiró y se sentó en el suelo para ver el programa.

Nuevamente escuchó la puerta y Nana suspiró.

—Ahora quien será, ya somos muchos—se quejó Maru.

—Ah, debe de ser el repartidor de pizzas—dijo Mina.

—¿Cuándo pediste pizza? —le preguntaron todos.

—Pensé que para esta hora ya estaría Izanami y como me gritó quise hacerle una broma, pero la verdad tengo hambre—respondió Mina.

—Si, yo también—dijo Emi.

—Es tu casa, así que paga—le ordenó Mina a Maru.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no pagare eso!

—Yo lo pagaré—dijo Ranma y se levantó, pero Mina lo detuvo tocando su mano.

—No debes de dejar que este te haga hacer algo que no es tu responsabilidad—dijo Mina poniéndose de pie—. Debes de pensar en tu familia.

—Tampoco es para tanto, también tengo hambre—se negó Ranma y fue.

Pocos segundos después regresó.

—¿Dónde está la pizza? —preguntó Aki.

—Creo que si necesitare su ayuda porque pidió siete pizzas tamaño familiar.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Buenas tardes! —se escuchó una voz.

—Ah sí, también pedí sushi—comentó Mina.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Alina.

Maximiliam nuevamente vio imágenes. Se le escurrió una gota de sudor.

—Definitivamente les espera un buen futuro—pensó.

—Di lo que viste—le pidió Eros.

—La hacker más peligrosa del mundo—dijo Leah.

—Ni ella me podrá detener—dijo una voz.

Los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Izanagi. Los miraba con seriedad.

—No me queda de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Los chicos atragantaron.

—Sellar definitivamente la línea del tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron los dos Masaru y Satsuki.

* * *

Todos comían mientras miraban la televisión.

—¿Por qué existen mujeres que no quieren a sus hijos? —habló Emi—. Solo por su religión los quiere abandonar.

—Lamentablemente existen mujeres así—dijo Yuki.

—Eso es muy triste—dijo Nana.

—Para ti no, lo estás disfrutando—le dijo Yuki a Nana.

Hubo silencio nuevamente hasta que Mina lanzó los palitos.

—Es absurdo, según el artículo 14 de la constitución de Japón, todos los ciudadanos son iguales ante la ley y no existirá discriminación política, económica o social por razones de raza, sexo, o condición social, por lo que esa señora no les puede negar la entrada a su restaurante solo por ser homosexuales—dijo Mina.

Mina sintió la mirada de todos.

—Perdón es que a veces me exaltó—se enderezó Mina—. ¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó.

—Al fondo a la derecha—respondió Nana.

Mina se levantó para buscar el baño. Todos regresaron a la televisión, solo que Nana se dio cuenta de la mirada que le daba su hermano a Mina durante todo este tiempo. Al igual que él podía sentir algo extraño y conocido.

Se escuchó un relámpago y la señal de la televisión se fue.

—¡Justo cuando iba a tomar la decisión del caso! —exclamó Yuki.

—Está lloviendo muy fuerte por lo que era obvio que se fuera la señal—comentó Nana.

–Eso no importa—habló Maru—. Pensaba que Nanami lloraría si quitáramos el programa, pero viendo lo tranquila que está pude haberlo hecho desde hace una hora.

Emi le acercó el chupón a Nanami, pero está lo agarró con la mano y lo lanzó. La chica se quedó en shock.

—Tal vez no lloró, pero creo que está enojada—comentó Raku.

—Solo no quería el chupón.

Maru acercó el biberón e hizo lo mismo. Ukyo lo levantó y se lo quiso dar, pero hizo lo mismo.

—Que tal, será enojona igual que la abuela—se rio Raku.

—Ni digas eso de broma—contestó Maru.

Mina regresó y se dio cuenta del estado de la televisión.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué no se mira?! —gritó Mina comenzando a hacer berrinches.

—La señal se fue—contestó Aki.

—¡Entonces arréglalo! ¡Eres listo, ¿No?!

—Yo no puedo interferir con los fenómenos naturales.

—Las temporadas están en la plataforma de streaming ¡Ponla! —Mina señaló a Maru.

—La verdad no entiendo por qué me hablas así, pero no lo haré—se negó.

—Mamá pato le tocaba pagar este mes, pero tuvo que cancelar la tarjeta porque la perdió—explicó Nana.

—¡Pues pon tu tarjeta! ¡Eres el hombre de esta casa! ¡Yo no entiendo porque los hombres tienen aprovecharse de las mujeres y tú eres el ejemplo! ¡La conquistaste con solo violarla todos los días en la escuela!

Hubo silencio. Todos los sabían a excepción de...

Mina se acercó a Ranma.

—Ranma Saotome, tú qué eres el guerrero más fuerte del mundo, el único hombre que vale la pena su existencia... Ese manipulador que maltratara a su hija con estúpidas reglas violó a tu hija durante la escuela y eso está prohibido y debe de ir a prisión.

—¿Es cosa mía o esa chica trae algo en tu contra? —le preguntó Raku a Maru.

Ranma solo pestañeó y analizaba lo que decía.

—Dice las mismas cosas que dice Akane, así que no caeré en eso y además como no te conozco... dudo mucho que sea verdad—respondió Ranma.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Mina se levantó y se puso enfrente de ellos. De repente, sacó su brazo robótico. Todos agrandaron los ojos. Pero Aki miró ese brazo y presentía haber visto eso antes.

—Ustedes son un peligro para mis planes, bueno excepto Ranma Saotome y la niña, pero los demás si—los señaló con su mano robótica.

La puerta se abrió y entró las dos Akane, Ranma e Izanami. Los cuatros no entendían lo que veían y todos los observaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería verte de nuevo! —habló Izanami.

—Ella no vino sola, el tío Ranma la trajo—comentó Raku.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Akane.

—Ella me siguió y no le vi problema—contestó Ranma con tranquilidad.

—Que caballero eres—le sonrió Mina a Ranma.

—¡Oye! ¡Vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas! —interrumpió la otra Akane—. ¿Es cierto lo que dice Leah? ¿Tú quieres matar a Izanagi? ¿Sabes las consecuencias de lo que podría provocar?

—Por supuesto que lo sé—respondió Mina con una sonrisa—. Puedo provocar que el mundo comience de nuevo y no me importa.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Ranma.

Mina se quedó seria y su rostro cambió. Mostraba cierta tristeza.

—Porque los que quiero no son felices, al igual que yo—contestó y desapareció.

Todos se sorprendieron por las últimas palabras de Mina. Izanami puso una mano en su pecho.

—¿Por qué me dolió ver su tristeza? —se dijo.


	66. 90

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _90._**

—Explícate porque Satsuki y Masaru no nos quiso decir—exigió Izanami.

Todos se habían ido y Serena había llegado a su casa, ya que se llevaría a Nana a su casa. Estaban en la sala e Izanami estaba con su hija en brazos y a su lado estaba Maru.

—Hay una línea que separa ambos mundos—habló Serena—. Tenía entendido que nosotros estábamos en el primer universo y que el otro lado era un mundo desconocido y con lo que me acabas de decir veo que somos el mundo desconocido. En medio de nosotros esta las diferentes dimensiones.

—¿A las que fuimos hace años? —preguntó Izanami.

—Solamente los del cuarto mundo tenemos esa habilidad, bueno algunos porque mis hijos resultaron los raros.

—Se nota que nos quieres—dijeron Maru y Nana al mismo tiempo.

—Si Izanagi cierra esa barrera... Nunca volverán a ver a los otros—dijo Serena.

Izanami sintió una punzada en el pecho. Fue cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que los extrañó.

—Sé que duele, pero...

—No importa, eso es lo que quiero hace mucho ¿No? —dijo Izanami—. Iré a dormir a Nanami.

Izanami se fue a su habitación.

* * *

—¡No! —gritó Akane golpeando la mesa del salón de su casa.

Ranma y sus hijos estaban ahí, al igual que Yasmina y los gemelos.

—¡Yo no puedo separarme de Izanami nuevamente! —dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No quiero separarme de mi mejor amiga!

—Lo siento, pero eso es lo que quiere Izanagi—dijeron los gemelos.

—Es el colmo con Izanagi. Se comporta como un niño—comentó Yasmina.

—Pero es el que manda, ¿No? —habló Raiko.

—¡Me vale un colmillo eso! —le gritó Akane.

—¿Y si habló con él? —preguntó Izanami—. Él hace lo que yo digo.

—Esta vez no funcionará—respondió Yasmina con seriedad—. Él está decidido en hacerlo.

—Me imagino lo afectada que debe de estar mi otra hermana—dijo Raiko.

—¡Estoy segura de que no! ¡Es más que obvio que no nos quiere y al fin su sueño se cumplirá!

—Conviví pocos días con ella, pero es mi hermana y sé bien que ella se preocupa por ustedes—aclaró Raiko.

—Lo mismo digo—Izanami estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano.

—Lo qué hay que hacer es demostrarle a Izanagi que podemos convivir en armonía entre ambos mundos—dijo Ranma.

—Si, con los otros podremos hacerlo—respondió Yasmina con sarcasmo.

—Posiblemente no podamos, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no podemos permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya—dijo Ranma—. He derrotado a muchos enemigos y si peleamos todos lo lograremos.

Él mostraba seriedad y eso los animaba a lograrlo.

* * *

Izanami entró a su habitación y encontró a Maru que estaba de espalda y al darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba en su cuna se dio cuenta de que él la tenía en sus brazos.

—Es raro verte así—habló Izanami.

—No me asustes así—se quejó—. La estaba durmiendo, además deberías hacerlo tú porque no estuviste todo el día.

—¿Y no te gustó convivir con ella? —le sonrió con burla.

—No te rías—contestó con las mejillas rojas.

—Lo que si se me quedó en mi mente es lo que dijo Mina. Que la tratarás con estúpidas reglas y quiero saber qué reglas le podrás o, lo que intentarás hacer es que no sea como yo.

—Ella está loca, no la voy a maltratar.

—¿Y gritarle? Porque cuando te enojas gritas muy feo.

—¿Sabes que me estás dando a entender? —preguntó Maru—. Que seré mal padre.

—No lo serás porque soy consciente de que la quieres—sonrió—. Aunque te de vergüenza admitirlo.

Él miró a Nanami.

—Yo quería que naciera, y la quiero desde el día que me dijiste que estabas esperando—confesó.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y Mina había escuchado lo que dijo. Sentía un nudo en la garganta porque eso le recordó a su padre. No quiso seguir escuchando y desapareció.

Acostó a Nanami y Maru miró de reojo a Izanami y se dio cuenta de su tristeza. Suspiró y no le quedaba de otra que hacer lo que hacía cuando estaban en la escuela. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano, la jalo con fuerza, la acostó en la cama y él estando encima de ella.

—Oye, espera. Si quieres no es la manera de jalarme.

—No es eso, ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando hacía esto?

Izanami recordó.

—No me quitare y ni dejare de verte de esta manera hasta que me digas que te sucede.

Él sintió como ella apretaba sus manos.

—¿Por qué no puedes admitir que no quieres volver a separarte de ellos?

Vio como sus ojos brillaron y lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

—Haré lo posible por no verte llorar, pero quiero que me digas la verdad. Quiero saber lo que en verdad sientes y a partir de ahora diré lo que quiero y siento, pero tú también lo tendrás que hacer.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que tú y yo, no tenemos la confianza de decir lo que queremos y sentimos.

Se acercó y la besó durante un largo rato, hasta ser más bruscos. Se separaron al escuchar un ruido. Se levantaron y se acercaron a la cuna.

—¡Oh por dios otra vez! —exclamó Izanami al no ver a su hija en la cuna.

* * *

Akane pestañeaba viendo un solo punto de su cama. Ranma iba entrando con una toalla en la mano donde la estaba pasando por su cabello.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma.

Él miró la cama y vio recargada en una almohada a Nanami profundamente dormida.

—Te dije que ella nos visitaría más seguido que su mamá—le dijo a Akane.

* * *

Mina abrió la puerta de su armario y sacó un bolso en donde comenzó a meter ropa.

—No puedo permitir que pase nuevamente—se decía—. Deben de pensar que soy su enemiga, pero no es así... Y tampoco Leah lo es—se decía—. El verdadero enemigo está en sus propias narices.

Tocaron su puerta y Mina rápidamente guardó la maleta y puso su pijama en su cama. Fue a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Contento? Ya estoy aquí—dijo Mina y se alejó de la puerta y él entró.

—¿Dónde estabas? Últimamente sales mucho y siento que escondes algo.

—Sientes... Pero no pasa nada y mira... —le mostró una caja de pintura para el cabello que estaba en su escritorio—. Ya lo compré y me podré quitar este color.

—Me da gusto porque ese color me desagrada.

—¿Se me ve mal? Yo pienso que no.

—No es por eso... Aparentas más edad y... —se quedó callado.

—¿Y qué?

Mina recordó las palabras de Maru con respecto a su hija y ella entendió.

—No quieres verme crecer—dedujo Mina.

Él apretó los labios.

Mina sonrió.

—¿No te gustaría ponerme el tinte, papá?

—No soy mujer para eso—respondió.

—¿Y eso qué? Quiero convivir contigo, ya no quiero seguir peleada contigo porque, aunque me regañes sé que me amas y yo también papá—le sonrió y lo abrazó.

* * *

—Una disculpa por esto—dejó Maru tomando a Nanami.

Akane y Ranma fueron a entregarles a Nanami.

—No nos molesta, pero en su lugar estuviera preocupado porque lo puede volver a hacer y no pueda ser con nosotros—dijo Ranma.

—Lo sé y por eso pedimos una disculpa por los problemas que causó nuestra hija—dijo Izanami.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron serios y se dieron la vuelta, acercándose para hablar en voz baja.

—Ya me está hartando esto—dijo Akane en voz baja—. Nos habla como si no nos conociéramos.

—Ya te dije que lo aparenta, a mi manda lejos por no decirte una grosería—le respondió Ranma en voz baja.

—Ni siquiera me dijiste qué pasó anoche—le reclamó Akane.

—Si le gritó a Shun, pero nos invitó a cenar para calmar un poco la situación. Te lo digo, ella aparenta. Si seguimos conviviendo más con ella lograremos sacar el lado salvaje que tenía.

—¿Y si no? Admito que se ha abierto un poco y platica un poco más, pero no es suficiente para mí.

No había tanto ruido, por lo que Izanami y Maru escuchaban lo que decían.

—Saben que los escucho, ¿No? —habló Izanami.

Ranma y Akane se callaron. Voltearon y se enderezaron afinando su garganta.

—En fin, solo vinimos a traerles a su hija, por lo que nos retiramos—dijo Ranma.

—Solamente cuiden a Nanami y pues espero que cuando tengan más hijos puedan manejarlo mejor.

—No pienso tener más hijos—dijo Izanami—. Con Nanami es suficiente.

—Si, lo pensaré mejor cuando tengamos más hijos—dijo Maru.

Izanami se quedó en shock cuando escuchó eso.

—Al menos que sea rara igual que Nana y yo, o así dijo mi mamá.

—O que sea de esos que les guste los videojuegos—pensaba Ranma.

—Use un casco de realidad virtual con guantes y se la pase cada noche jugando después de la cena—opinó Akane.

—¡Oigan hablan como si en verdad fuera a existir! —exclamó Izanami.

* * *

—¡Pow! ¡Pow! ¡Pow! —decía.

Mina estaba sentada en el sillón con su celular y sus pies estaban arriba de la mesa que estaba enfrente del sillón. Su cabello era nuevamente negro y estaba amarrado por un moño azul que combinaba con su ropa en una cola de caballo.

—¡Pow Pow! —daba puñetazos.

—¡Deja de estar haciendo esos ruidos, me molesta! —se quejó Mina.

Enfrente de una pantalla grande estaba una joven de trece años con un casco de realidad virtual y guantes grande color negro. Su cabello era oscuro como el de su hermana y lo tenía suelto llegándole hasta la mitad de su espalda. Tenía pijama de pantalón blanco con flores verdes y blusa de manga corta color blanco.

—¿Desde cuándo te molesta mi voz? —se quejó la joven.

—Estoy irritada—contestó Mina.

—¿Por qué mi papá consiguió lo que quería con respecto a tu cabello? —preguntó regresando a la pantalla y dando puñetazos.

—No, de hecho, ya nos reconciliamos y él me ayudó a pintarme el cabello—aclaró.

La chica se quitó el casco para verla a los ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes y mostraba inocencia en su rostro.

—Qué lindo de parte de papá—sonrió la chica—. Eso quiere decir que me puede dar permiso de pintármelo de azul.

—No lo creo, él me dijo que le molestó porque me miraba más grande y él... No quiere vernos crecer. —dijo con sonrisa nostálgica.

—Llegará el momento, pero siempre lo querremos—opinó la joven—. ¿Entonces por qué estás irritada?

—Porque todos ellos piensan que soy su enemiga y no es así—lanzó el celular al otro sillón.

—Pienso que debes de dejar eso—opinó la joven—. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el destino y si lo haces nada cambiará.

—Lo sé, Anissa, pero... Acabo de descubrir algo.

—¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó Anissa consternada.

—¿Qué tal si te digo que Leah no es la verdadera enemiga?

Anissa agrandó los ojos.

—Hay otra persona que quiere lo mismo que yo quiero, pero no lo quiere conseguir de la manera en la que nosotras queremos.

—¿No me digas que se trata de...? ¡Hermana te dije que no hicieras eso! ¡Supo lo que querías hacer y quiere hacer lo mismo, pero a costa de una vida!

—¡No voy a permitir que mate a esa persona, primero la mato yo porque por ella soy capaz de todo!

—Yo también—respondió Anissa quitándose sus guantes—. Por favor, deja que te ayude.

—Te dije que no te metieras—se negó Mina—. Si lo haces mis papas sospecharán de lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿Pero, no se supone que quieres cambiar todo?

Mina se quedó seria porque era cierto.

—Tú lograste que el mundo de Izanagi ahora esté en tus manos. La naturaleza con la tecnología no se lleva y tú lograste que la tecnología ganara, así que tú eres el dios verdadero de este mundo.

—Rompí las leyes, pero no tengo la habilidad de cerrar estos mundos, si lo hace Izanagi no podré hacer más.

Se escuchó que la puerta de entrada se cerró y ellas decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí.

* * *

—¿Es cierto lo que escuché o solo lo dijiste por opinar? —preguntó Izanami.

Izanami y Maru estaban acostados cada uno en su lado y dándose la espalda.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo de tener más hijos.

—Yo nunca dije eso.

—¿Ósea que sólo fue por comentar?

Abrió los ojos.

—No lo sé. Aún es muy pronto para saber si seremos buenos padres ¿No?

Izanami se sentó en la cama para verlo. Se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Se supone que nos diríamos todo lo que sentíamos y sé que quieres—sonrió—. Pero aún no, ¿Sí? Mejor hablemos de esto después.

Él puso sus manos en las de ella y se durmió nuevamente.

* * *

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Ranma.

Ranma y Akane estaban acostados y él la abrazaba por atrás.

—No, convivio. Los podemos invitar y así podremos tener la confianza que teníamos antes.

—No sería mal idea, pero ¿Querrán?

* * *

Izanami y Maru dormían acostados de lado con el rostro enfrente del otro. Izanami despertó al escuchar su teléfono. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la mesa de noche y lo tomó. No vio la pantalla porque volvió a cerrar los ojos y regresó a su lugar al lado de Maru.

—Hola—contestó con una voz adormilada.

—Izanami soy yo—dijo Akane.

—¿Por qué siempre me tienes que hablar en la noche? —preguntó Izanami no muy feliz por la llamada.

—Perdón, pero no quería llamarte hasta mañana.

—¿Entonces?

—Seré rápida porque no quiero despertar a Maru.

—No te preocupes, solo una explosión lo puede despertar, tiene el sueño muy pesado.

—Igual que Ranma, pero, en fin. Lo que quiero decirte es que mañana haremos un convivio y quisiera que todos ustedes fueran e incluso también vendrán los dirigentes.

—¿No pudiste esperar hasta mañana para decirme que harás una fiesta?

—No, convivio y no me tienes que hablar así—se quejó—. En fin, solo quería decirte eso, te dejo descansar y espero que vengas mañana.

Akane colgó e Izanami dejó el teléfono a su lado. Seguía lloviendo y en ciertas ocasiones había relámpagos. Sin embargo, hubo uno muy fuerte e Izanami y Maru despertaron de golpe, pero no por el relámpago. Se pusieron de pie y Maru llegó primero y agarró a Nanami que no dejaba de llorar.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Es la primera vez que llora! —dijo Izanami consternada.

—Tranquila, aquí estamos—dijo Maru dándole besos.

Izanami no sabía qué hacer y solo vino a su mente una persona, pero tomando cuenta de que no quería problemas estaba el segundo plan.

* * *

Akane estaba dormida y su celular comenzó a soñar. Miró la pantalla y era Izanami lo cual se le hizo extraño, ya que ella no quiso seguir hablando con ella.

—Hola—contestó.

Akane escuchó y se levantó con un rostro decidido. Colgó y jaló a Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranma con los ojos cerraros.

—Iremos al futuro, o bueno al otro mundo—contestó Akane.

* * *

En otro lado, una persona llegaba a su casa. Se quitó sus zapatos y se puso las pantuflas Suspiró de alivio al sentir la comodidad de sus pies. Dejó las llaves en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta y se quitó su abrigo.

Miró que la luz de la sala estaba encendida, lo cual era extraño por la hora que era. No llegaba tarde todo el tiempo, solo que hoy se quedó más tiempo con su madre que nuevamente estaba melancólica y eso la ponía mal. Entró a la sala y sonrió al ver una escena que le enterneció.

Mina estaba dormida recargada del sillón y su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Mientras que Anissa tenía su cabeza en el regazo de su papá.

Apago la televisión que era lo que miraban antes de dormir y se acercó a su esposo y tocó su hombro para despertarlo. Él despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su esposa.

—Me sorprende que despertaras a la primera—dijo la mujer.

—Nos quedamos viendo películas y nos dormimos.

La mujer levantó a Anissa y la paró.

—Vamos Anissa—dijo la mujer.

—Pow, Pow, Pow—decía Anissa dormida dando puñetazos en el aire.

—Te pareces a tu abuelo, hasta dormida peleas—se quejó la mujer.

Mina seguía en el hombro de su papá y él puso su cabeza en la de ella sin dejar de abrazarla y sonrió.

* * *

Akane tenía en sus brazos a Nanami y la paseaba. Ya estaba calmada y tenía los ojos abiertos sin dejar de ver a Akane.

Ranma estaba en una silla completamente dormido.

Estaban en la sala y Akane se acercó a Ranma y le dio una patada para despertarlo.

—Oye—se quejó Ranma.

—Ya está calmada—dijo Akane dándosela a Izanami—. No están acostumbrados a que llore ¿No?

—Es la primera vez que llora—dijo Izanami—. No entiendo que sucedió.

—Está lloviendo y debió asustarse con los relámpagos—dijo Ranma con un bostezo—. Cuando Izanami era bebé pasaba lo mismo, así que no se preocupen, no tiene nada. Solo se asustó... ¿Nos podemos ir? —le preguntó a Akane.

Akane le dio una mirada fulminante.

—Me sorprende que me hayas llamado y no a tu mamá—comentó Akane.

—Yo también quiero saber por qué—dijo Maru.

—Traigo a mi mamá querrá dormir aquí y ustedes pelearían y no quiero escucharlos—respondió.

—Tomaste una buena decisión—contestó Maru.

—En fin, no tardará en dormirse y si llora no se asusten. Se que no están acostumbrados por ser padres primerizos y es normal. Cualquier problema que tenga nos dicen y les ayudamos—se ofreció Akane con una sonrisa.

—En serio es más linda que la suegra que me tocó—opinó Maru asombrado.

—No te creas, yo conozco su lado malvado—dijo Ranma volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Akane lo pateó nuevamente y él se quejó.

—Nos retiramos y espero que vayan mañana al convivio.

—¿Fiesta? —preguntó Maru.

—No, convivio—corrigió Akane.

—Luego te explico, pero está bien, iremos—aceptó Izanami.

Akane sonrió mientras que Ranma se durmió.

* * *

Tanto Mina y Anissa dormían en sus respectivos cuartos. Sin embargo, despertaron de golpe y una persona estaba enfrente de ellas.

—¿Por qué quieres hacernos daño? —dijeron ambas a esa persona—. La sangre de los Saotome corre por nuestras venas y te derrotaremos.


	67. 91

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _91._**

—Mina... No, Nanami—dijo una voz femenina que se acercaba en la oscuridad hacia ella.

La acostó nuevamente tapándole la boca. La chica comenzó a sentir miedo de aquella persona que estaba en la oscuridad.

—No debiste aparecer enfrente de mi—volvió a hablar—. Ya lo había superado, pero gracias a ti descubrí que puedo cambiar y tenerlo a mi lado.

Nanami se quitó la mano de su boca y se puso de pie.

—Pero quieres matarla y eso no lo voy a permitir—dejó en claro—. Le tocas un pelo y me conocerás de verdad y sabes que yo soy...

—La sangre se va perdiendo, Nanami y tú no tienes nada de Ranma Saotome. No le llegas a los talones y jamás podrás ser como él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Solo porque estuviste cerca de él? No me conoces y puedo verme débil pero no es así. La fuerza física no te hace el mejor y si tengo la pasión de poder derrotarte lo haré sin pensarlo.

—Igual a tu mamá... terca, pero también tonta—sonrió.

—¡Yo no entiendo porqué cambió! ¡¿Solo por la pérdida de la persona al que más amaba?! ¡¿Por qué cambió su relación?!

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos—. Si sigues interfiriendo me conocerás de verdad. Y tú sola no podrás contra mi.

—Pero aún no te presento a mi hermana—sonrió demostrando que no le tenía miedo.

* * *

Anissa se puso de pie y se puso en posición de ataque, pero no de la manera correcta, ya que aún seguía aprendiendo.

—Se lo que quiere hacer y no permitiré que cierres la línea entre ambos mundos—habló Anissa con una mirad seria.

—No te pongas así, no te atacaré—dijo Izanagi—. Eres hija de una Izanami y por eso te considero sagrada y tendrás mi bendición.

—Yo no quiero tu bendición, quiero que no nos molestes, o nos ayudes a cambiar el destino catastrófico que pasará—dijo.

—Yo no puedo hacer eso—se negó Izanagi—. Todo esto lo ocasionó tu abuelo y tu madre y esto debe de acabar y eso es lo que dicto porque soy el ser poderoso de este mundo.

—No, este es el mundo de mi hermana—sonrió—. Te explicaré a detalle que es lo que hizo mi hermana.

—No es necesario—interrumpió Izanagi—. Luego me lo explicas. Solo quiero que ustedes no intenten cambiar el destino.

Izanagi desapareció.

Anissa escuchó algo que se cayó en el cuarto de al lado que era el de su hermana. Salió de su cuarto y entró al de su hermana y se encontró con una persona ahorcando a su hermana. Se acercó y la empujó.

—Nanami—dijo Anissa—. ¿Estás bien?

Nanami tosía por la falta de aire. Anissa se dio cuenta que el cuello de su hermana había sangre.

—¿De donde viene esta sangre? — preguntó.

La persona había desaparecido, pero había una pequeña caja tirada que estaba abierta. Anissa la recogió, miró el interior y gritó soltándolo.

Nanami miró la caja y agrandó los ojos y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué te convertiste en esto?

* * *

Leah dormía y despertó al sentir algo en su estómago. Había una caja mediana color morado. Miró a los lados y no había nadie. La abrió y gritó del susto aventando la caja en donde había dentro un brazo cortado en estado de descomposición.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Aki.

Alina tenía los resultados de ADN en una hoja. La chica se sorprendió, pero a la vez pudo sentir tranquilidad, pero la inquietud de saber que fue lo sucedió.

—Las pruebas que le hice a Leah, coincide con el mismo ADN.

—¿Quiere decir que...?

—Leah está muerta—terminó Alina.

—También pudo alguien haberle cortado el brazo—comentó Yuki.

—Posiblemente, pero ¿Quién se lo mando a Leah? —se preguntaba Alina—. Además, es muy sospechoso que Leah no ha aparecido en todos estos meses y no tendría sentido que ella mandara su brazo para asustar a su otra yo.

—Casi un año—dijo Yuki

—Por cierto, mi tía Akane del pasado... o bueno del otro mundo quiere hacer una fiesta por si quieres ir—mencionó Aki.

—No, convivio—le corrigió Yuki.

—¿Se le ocurre eso en un momento así? —se quejó Alina.

—Pero si en verdad Leah está muerta no debemos de preocuparnos ¿No? —sonrió Yuki.

Alina y Aki se vieron.

* * *

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Akane—. ¿A que se debe tu llamada?

Akane estaba en su oficina y recibió una llamada de su otra yo.

—Lo que sucede es que haré un pequeño convivio y estás invitada al igual que los demás—contestó la otra Akane—. Pensé que Izanami ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Ya le hablaste? —sonrió Akane—. Me imagino que te mando lejos por no decir una grosería.

—Después de que me pidió ayuda anoche con su hija aceptó al igual que tu desgraciado, ¿No te dijo que de repente Nanami comenzó a llorar? Estaban tan asustados que me habló y Ranma y yo le ayudamos para que nuestra nieta se calmara.

—¡Mi nieta! ¡Aún no tienes a tu nieta! —le colgó y comenzó a hacer berrinche.

* * *

Por otro lado, Akane dejó su teléfono en la mesa con una sonrisa triunfadora.

—En serio su pelea es absurda—dijeron Ranma, Izanami y Raiko que estaban atrás de ella.

* * *

—Listo—suspiró Izanami dejando la pequeña maleta de su hija en la barra.

Izanami se percató de que Maru y su hija no estaban.

—¿Oye, donde estas? ¡No me digas que aún la paseas!

Fue al pasillo y ahí lo vio caminando con Nanami en brazos.

—Oye, ya se calmó y aún sigues caminando con ella, se van a marear—se quejó Izanami—. Además, no la he tenido en todo el día y ni le he dado de comer.

—Ya le di de comer—aclaró Maru sin dejar de caminar.

El teléfono de Izanami sonó y contestó.

—¿Qué pasó mamá?

—¿Qué sucedió con mi nieta? ¿Está bien? —preguntó con una voz amable.

—Nada grave, solo despertó asustada en la madrugada—respondió Izanami.

—¿Y por qué no me llamaste para que los ayudara?

—Tampoco era tan grave y pudimos controlarlo.

—¿Entonces, por qué la otra me habló para decirme que anoche fue con Ranma para ayudarte? —siguió interrogando con la misma voz.

—Ya veo por donde vas—dijo Izanami entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—Me había hablado para la fiesta de hoy y espero que estés lista porque iré por ti.

—¿No era convivio? —preguntó Maru.

—Te dejaré en claro Izanami qué si vuelves a hablarle en lugar de mí, para una duda o problema con Nanami, tendrá consecuencias severas en donde incluso el desgraciado saldrá perjudicado—amenazó con una voz grave—. ¿Entendiste, amor? —volvió su voz amable.

Izanami colgó y volvió a suspirar.

—Te amenazó, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Maru acercándose a ella.

—Sabes como es ella y no hará nada—respondió y se acercó más para agarrar a Nanami, pero Maru se negó y se alejó de ella.

—¡¿Es enserio?!—se quejó Izanami—. Admito que estoy encantada con lo cariñoso que estás con ella, pero también es mi hija y necesito tenerla conmigo. Me das a entender que le haré daño si la agarró.

—No es eso, quiero estar con ella para que no vuelva a asustarse—respondió.

Se escuchó nuevamente la lluvia. Nanami hizo un quejido demostrando que quería llorar nuevamente.

—Cálmate—le dijo a Nanami y acercó su cabeza a la de ella.

Tocaron la puerta e Izanami fue a abrirla y no había nadie, sino una caja grande color café. Vio que había un papel pegado escrito en computadora.

"Espero que te guste"

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Maru.

—No lo sé.

La empujó y se dio cuenta que no estaba pesada. Le quitó la cinta y al abrirla había muchas bolas de corcho. Izanami estaba por escarbar con sus manos, pero una voz la detuvo.

—¡Deja ahí! —gritó Nanami y entró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sigues terca, no quiero verte, ¿Tú dejaste esto?

—¡Te pido que dejes esa caja!

—No haré lo que tú digas.

Izanami comenzó a sacar el corcho y se encontró con algo que no esperaba y se quedó paralizada. Nanami y Maru miraron y ellos igual.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó Izanami.

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Yasmina que hablaba por teléfono.

Ella ya estaba en el dojo con Akane y Ranma. Estos al escuchar el tono de voz de Yasmina se acercaron.

—Hace rato también me habló Alina que a Leah le dejaron un brazo en estado de descomposición, ahora me dices que la chica que dice ser Izanami encontró una mano y tú... La cabeza de Leah.

Ranma y Akane agrandaron los ojos.

—¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? —se preguntó Yasmina comenzando a tener miedo.

* * *

Nanami estaba en la puerta de la casa y veía que ellos seguían entretenidos por lo sucedido. Era bueno para que no la escucharan. Miró nuevamente y vio que la otra Nanami la miraba.

—No me mires tanto—dijo solo moviendo sus labios, pero sin emitir una voz.

—Hola—contestó una voz femenina en el teléfono.

—¿Qué pasó con la mano? Me la están pidiendo y la verdad... Recuerdo que la mano estaba con sangre y no en estado de descomposición como el brazo y cabeza de Leah—informó Nanami en voz baja.

—Es porque la mano no pertenece a Leah—le informó.

Nanami se sorprendió. Recordó algo y tenía la sospecha de dónde provenía esa mano.

—No debí decirlo—se lamentó Nanami—. Si les doy la mano sabrán de quien es.

—Estuve platicando con el segundo dirigente y creo que apareceremos hoy ante ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Debemos terminar con esto y pienso que tú también. A lo que me refiero es que les digas la verdad si lo que quieres es detener lo que sucederá.

—Lo pensaré—respondió Nanami.

Colgó y miró enfrente y se dio cuenta de que Aki la miraba. Nanami atragantó.

—Por eso me decía que ese brazo lo había visto—habló Aki—. Y lo vi en unos planos que Alina está trabajando. Pero la pregunta que me hago es... ¿Cómo conseguiste viajar al pasado si se supone que no existe el pasado y futuro? —se acercó a ella.

—En la línea que separa ambos mundos existen grietas que muestra el futuro de ambos mundos. Son visiones, pero son realidad física y no momentos que ve tu mente. Solo que aquí no puedo explicarlo.

—Habrá una fiesta con la tía Akane, ¿Quieres venir? —invitó Aki.

—¿No era convivio?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Izanami.

Izanami se pudo enfrente de ellos.

—Aki, no tienes derecho a invitar gente, ¿Y Alina?

—Me sentí mal por mi hermano que le pedí a Alina que lo acompañara, así que no tengo a alguien que me acompañe y la verdad ella tiene temas interesantes que me gustaría hablar con ella, ¿Verdad...Mina?

Nanami asintió.

—Lo que si quiero pedirte es que nos entregues la mano de Leah—le encargo Izanami.

Nanami se puso tensa.

—¿O será que solo es mentira tuya?

—No es mentira, te la llevaré—respondió Mina—. Vamos a platicar un poco.

Nanami tomó el hombro de Aki y se adelantaron.

Izanami pensaba que posiblemente la chica mentía. Por otro lado, Maru pensaba que había algo extraño en esa chica que le llamaba la atención.

* * *

—¡Me da gusto verte! —Akane se acercó a Izanami para abrazarla.

Izanami entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué te dije de los abrazos? —le recordó Izanami.

—Perdón—se separó Akane rápidamente.

—Si quieres, tienes que pedir permiso—sonrió la otra Akane que estaba a su lado.

Akane le hizo una mueca.

—¿Dónde está Maru? Creí que iba a venir—mencionó Akane al no verlo.

—Ya dejó de llover, pero Nanami sigue inquieta y no quiere separarse de brazos de su papá, y también él de ella. El punto es que no deja de llorar y prefirió quedarse en casa con ella para no molestar.

—No habría sido molesta, pudo quedarse en el cuarto de Izanami para que estuviera tranquila—dijo Ranma.

—¿Ósea que a él sí lo dejas entrar a mi habitación? —preguntó Izanami.

—Es diferente—contestó Ranma.

Izanami gruñó.

—¡¿Hay comida?! ¡¿Dime si ya hay comida?! —apareció Ryota atrás de Akane e Izanami.

—Si, en el dojo—contestó Raiko.

—¡Si! —corrió directo al dojo.

—¿Quién es ese niño? —preguntó Raiko.

—Tú hijo—apareció el otro Raiko.

—¿Oye no va por las botanas que les gusta? —preguntó Izanami a su hermano.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Oye no te las acabes! —corrió Raiko.

—¡¿Las que son con chile jalapeño?!—exclamó el otro Raiko—. ¡Esas son mías! —los siguió.

Apareció Kaede y suspiró.

—No importa la edad, siguen siendo iguales—comentó la chica.

—Lo bueno es que no viene Maru con Nanami porque vendrá el mío y se sorprenderá y se asustara de eso—comentó Izanami.

—Lo mismo le dije a Raiko con respecto a mí y Ryota—dijo Kaede—. En este entonces lo aborrezco y sería un trauma para mi otra yo.

—En fin, pasen—dijo Akane.

* * *

Todos estaban en el dojo y algunos que sabían lo sucedido, lo olvidaron por un momento y disfrutaban de la convivencia.

Aki y Nanami llegaron en compañía de Alina y Yuki.

—Aún sigo impresionado de quién eres—dijo Yuki.

—Cierra la boca—le pidió Nanami.

Nanami se dio la vuelta.

—No tengas miedo, entra—le pidió.

Anissa se asomó con cierto miedo y no segura de haber venido.

—¿Por qué estás así? —preguntó Nanami—. Tú fuiste quien quiso venir. Si te comportaras así, mejor vete.

—Es que es la primera vez que hago algo a escondidas de papá y tengo miedo—explicó.

—Papá nunca te ha gritado—le recordó.

—¿Ósea que la paternidad lo ablandara? —preguntó Yuki asombrado.

—Pero si lo he escuchado y tengo miedo y desde aquí lo veo—respondió con los ojos llorosos mientras lo miraba.

Nanami volteó al igual que los otros y lo miró con Izanami.

—Se ve diferente—comentó Nanami—. Se ve... más amable.

—Es porque es el de esta época... o bueno mundo—respondió Yuki.

Anissa sintió más alivio y salió de su escondite.

—Te lo repetiré porque eres capaz de correr al momento de...

Anissa gritó de emoción provocando la atención de todos y corrió para abrazar a Ranma. Llegó a él y brincó para estar en brazos de él, dejando al chico confundido, al igual que los demás.

—De verlo para abrazarlo—terminó Nanami.

Anissa se soltó y no dejaba de brincar y sonreír.

—¡Debe de ser un sueño! ¡Debe de ser un sueño! ¡Yo lo admiro y quiero seguir tus pasos! ¡Mira las patadas y puñetazos que doy! —comenzó a patear—¡Aún me falta, pero espero ser la guerrera más fuerte del mundo y por eso practico mientras juego videojuegos de artes marciales, pero si está aquí quiero que me...!

Nanami llegó, le tapó la boca a su hermana y la encaminó a la salida.

—Suficiente, te irás a casa—le ordenó Nanami—. Te dije que te comportaras y no me hiciste caso, así que te irás con papá para que te consienta.

—¡Yo no soy la consentida de papá! —dijo Anissa quitando la mano de su boca—. Tú eres la consentida, a mi no me quiere tanto como a ti—cruzó de brazos.

—Se nota porque anoche te hizo tus palomitas de dulce que no puedes comer porque después no duermes.

—Pues ayer no dormí por ver esa mano cortada—Anissa tapó su boca con sus manos.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Nanami—. ¡VÁMONOS! —la encaminó nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Yasmina se puso enfrente de ellas para detenerlas. Primero las miró con seriedad y después sonrió.

—No es necesario que se vayan, se pueden quedar—dijo Yasmina—. _Si se quedan podré sacarle información a la pequeña_ —dijo en su mente.

—¡Si! —gritó nuevamente Anissa de la emoción y abrazó a Ranma por segunda vez.

—Suficiente—dijo Akane cargando a Anissa y dejándola en el piso.

Ryota seguía comiendo y tenía un plato de botanas en las manos. No había prestado atención a lo que pasaba y al voltear y ver Anissa soltó el plato y sus ojos solo la miraban. Todo lo demás dejó de existir y solo estaba ella.

—Es la chica más linda que he visto—dijo Ryota con los ojos brillosos.

Alina, Aki y Yuki suspiraron.

—Está fiesta estará interesante—dijeron los tres.

—No es fiesta, es convivio—dijo Raiko pasando con un plato de botana.

* * *

Después de unos minutos todos estaban platicando. Ranma comía y sintió la presencia de su esposa atrás sabiendo lo que le reclamaría.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa amable.

—En primera, no la conozco y además ella fue quien corrió para abrazarme—dejó en claro.

—Pero no la quitaste—seguía sonriendo.

—¡¿En serio Akane, te pondrás celosa por una niña?!—exclamó Ranma con un tono molesto—. Por cierto, con todo esto estás descuidando a nuestra hija, está hablando con tu otra yo—señaló a Izanami que estaba con Akane.

—¡Oye! —se olvidó de Ranma y se fue con Izanami y su otra yo.

Ranma siguió comiendo.

Yasmina tomaba su vaso de refresco con una mirada atenta a Anissa que comía lo que encontraba en la mesa de botanas.

—¿Cómo hago para acercarme a ella? —se preguntaba—. Estoy segura de que a ella le puedo sacar toda la información que ocupo de su hermana.

Emi de ese mundo se acercó a su otra yo y le sonrió.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Emi—le dio la mano.

—Es un placer mi nombre también es Emi—contestó la otra.

—Que lindo nombre.

—¿Verdad que sí?

Más adelante, Izanami miraba un solo punto y Nanami y Aki llegaron y vieron lo mismo.

Anissa se sirvió jugó de naranja de una jarra a la izquierda, al igual que Maru solo que a la derecha. Después agarraron una bolsa pequeña de botanas al mismo tiempo y así repetían cada acción.

Nanami se pegó la cabeza con la mano.

Ambos se retiraron al mismo tiempo con dos vasos de jugos en la mano. La chica llegó con Nanami y entregó el otro vaso a su hermana y el chico a Izanami al mismo tiempo.

—Aquí tienes tu jugo—dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Nanami la miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos.

—No hice nada, ya no hablé—dijo Anissa consternada.

Por otro lado, Izanami se estaba mensajeando con Maru y preguntándole por Nanami. En ese momento, llegó Akane e Izanami no despegó su vista de la pantalla.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó Akane.

—Bien—respondió Izanami sin dejar de escribir.

Akane dejó de sonreír y pensaba en un tema de conversación.

—¿Nanami durmió después de irnos? —preguntó Akane.

—Solo tres horas—respondió sin verla y estando atenta al teléfono.

—Maru se miraba muy preocupado por ella, se nota que la quiere.

—No me lo dice, pero me demuestra lo mucho que la quiere. Por eso se quiso quedar con ella y me obligó a venir.

—¿Entonces, no querías venir? —preguntó Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

Izanami quitó la vista de su teléfono para verla.

—Bueno, creo que es porque estás preocupada por tu hija, ¿No? —volvió a sonreír.

—Por las dos cosas—respondió.

—¡Oye! —se escuchó la voz de su otra yo, pero no le importó.

—¡Suficiente! —explotó Akane agarrando a Izanami de los hombros—. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hables?! ¡¿Tanto me odias?! ¡¿Si te odio como te odiaba antes me hablaras?! ¡¿Pelearas conmigo?!

Nanami se puso en medio de ellas.

—¡La tocas y te mato! —la miró con una mirada que incluso a Akane le dio miedo.

Todos estaban paralizados, excepto Ryota que se acercó a Anissa.

—¿Me puedes dar tu teléfono y todas tus redes sociales? —le susurró.

Anissa volteó a verlo, pero después regresó su vista a su hermana.

Nanami seguía viendo a Akane con una mirada que jamás le había dado a alguien.

—Oye, compórtate—se escuchó la voz de Alina.

Alina se extrañó de escuchar una voz parecida a la de ella. Se dio la vuelta y se impresionó de encontrarse a una chica idéntica a ella en la entrada. Al igual que Eros de ver a una persona idéntica a él.

—Ustedes son... —habló Akane impactada.

—¿Los otros? —terminó Maximiliam igual de impactado.


	68. 92

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _92._**

Hubo seriedad y tensión en el lugar con la llegada de Eros y Alina del otro mundo.

—No nos miren así—habló Alina—. Venimos en paz. Supe que había una fiesta y vinimos.

—No es fiesta, es convivio—corrigió Anissa.

Nanami se calmó y respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse.

—Perdón por hablarte así—se disculpó Nanami con Akane.

—No era necesario que te metieras, es entre ella y yo—se quejó Izanami.

Nanami no contestó nada y se sintió mal. Al ver ese rostro, Izanami sintió nuevamente esa tristeza inexplicable. Pero lo raro de todo es que no lo pensó y la abrazó. Todos se quedaron confusos, excepto Alina del otro mundo porque sabía quién era.

Izanami se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se alejó rápidamente de ella y se fue.

— _¿Por qué hice eso? —_ pensaba Izanami.

Todos siguieron callados, hasta que Ranma habló.

—Hay que continuar con la fiesta—sonrió.

—¡No es fiesta, es convivio! —le corrigió Akane.

Después de unos minutos, Ukyo se acercó a Ranma que estaba comiendo de una mesa donde había botanas.

—Supe lo que sucedió—dijo Ukyo que agarraba un plato para servirse.

—Si, te vi que estabas en el futuro de chismosa—comentó Ranma.

—El otro mundo—le corrigió Ukyo.

—Lo que sea.

Ukyo observó a Mina y después a la otra chica que estaba en su celular y alejándose de Ryota que la estaba siguiendo.

—Oye, me sorprendió que esa chica quiera seguir tus pasos, lo cual es muy extraño porque no digo que no seas bueno, pero no eres tan conocido para tener admiradoras—comentó Ukyo.

—No sé si sentirme ofendido por eso, pero a quien abrazó fue al otro y tal vez viene de ese mundo—suponía Ranma.

Por otro lado, Maximiliam quería acercarse a Nanami, pero al ver a Anissa supo que su visión era correcta.

* * *

 _Un día antes..._

—¿Me vas a decir que viste? —le preguntó Leah.

Todos se habían ido y solo Maximiliam y ella se habían quedado en la habitación.

—Vi la imagen de una fotografía... En ella estaba Izanami, su esposo, una chica y esa chica que dice ser Izanami, pero con una apariencia diferente.

—¿Lo que me tratas de decir es...?

—Que esa chica es hija de Izanami y Maru.

—Ahora entiendo porque ella dice que lo que dije es mentira, pero ¿Cómo logró que hubiera futuro? —se preguntaba Leah—. _No creo que sea lo que pienso, porque eso es un solo rumor._

* * *

—Esas dos chicas son hijas de Izanami y Maru—se decía Maximiliam—. ¿Cuál es su propósito de estar aquí y no decirles a los demás quienes son?

Miró que Yasmina se acercaba a Anissa que había logrado escapar de Ryota.

—Hola—le sonrió Yasmina.

—Hola—saludó un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tú eres hermana de esa chica?

—Si.

—¿Me imagino que sabes que ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Izanami o eso es lo que dice?

—La verdad es que no sé a detalle eso, pero no crean que somos sus enemigas porque no es así.

Yasmina sintió sinceridad en esa respuesta, ¿Pero, entonces?

—¡Anissa! —le llamó Nanami.

—Ahí voy... Me retiro—hizo reverencia y se alejó para ir con su hermana.

—No hables con nadie, pueden sospechar—le susurró Nanami.

—Pero se supone que es una fiesta—le recordó Anissa.

—No es fiesta, es convivio—dijeron los dos Raku al mismo tiempo que pasaban con un plato de botanas.

—Se supone qué hay que convivir—terminó Anissa.

—Pues evita hablar con ella porque sospecha de nosotras.

Ryota se acercó a Anissa.

—Te traje este jugo—le dio un vaso a Anissa.

—Eh, gracias—contestó Anissa.

—¿Tienes novio? Yo soy muy listo.

—¡Toma! —le quitó el vaso a Anissa y se lo regresó a Ryota—. No te acerques a mi hermana o sino te golpeo.

—La que decide es ella, no tú —le contestó Ryota.

—Pero lamentó decirte que, si quieres una cita, no puedo corresponderte—dejó Anissa en claro.

—¿Y eso por qué? No me conoces.

—Es porque no es correcto, además papá no nos deja tener novio—dijo Anissa—. Es muy celoso y no queremos problemas. A mi hermana le fue mal cuando dijo que le gustaba Sakai y ella destruyó los pasillos de la escuela para demostrar que era genial que al final no sucedió.

—Ya comencé a superarlo, no me lo recuerdes—le pidió Nanami.

—Yo también destruí los pasillos de mi escuela—mencionó Ryota con orgullo—. Quiero ser igual a mamá pato.

—Te falta mucho—dijeron ambas.

Nanami pensó en algo y sonrió.

—Quieres ser como Izanami, ¿No?

—Si—afirmó Ryota con los ojos brillosos.

Nanami fue a la mesa de dulces por un pequeño pastel de frambuesa y se lo dio a Ryota.

—¿Quieres tener una cita con mi hermana? —le preguntó Nanami.

—¡¿Eh?! —exclamó Anissa.

—¡Si!

—Entonces, lánzale el pastel al novio de tu otra mamá pato—lo retó.

—¡Nanami! —exclamó Anissa.

—Eso de que se vea amable como tú, me es sospechoso—explicó Nanami a su hermana—. Vamos a sacar su lado oscuro.

—¡Pero me matará! —tembló de miedo.

—¿Quieres ser como mamá pato? A ella no le importa la gravedad de los problemas... —sonrió con maldad—, ¿verdad?

—Nanami—volvió Anissa a llamarla.

—¿Lo harás? Recuerda, tendrás una cita con mi hermana.

—¡Esto no está bien! —sollozaba Anissa.

Ryota miraba el pastel y después a Maru que platicaba con Izanami y así sucesivamente.

—¡Tienes razón! —Ryota tomó el pastel—. Si quiero ser como mamá pato, debo de arriesgarme.

Ryota miró con seriedad a su víctima y Nanami sonreía con cierta maldad, mientras que Anissa tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

Ryota elevó su brazo y apuntó a Maru y lo aventó. Llegó a un rostro, pero no al de él. Ryota comenzó a temblar, Nanami se encogió de hombros y Anissa sentía pena por Ryota. Hubo silencio y todos miraban. Izanami que iba pasando, el impacto del pastel llegó a su rostro.

Nanami y Anissa se alejaron de Ryota y al poco tiempo, Izanami miró a su sobrino. Le sonrió, pero era el fin para él.

* * *

Izanami fue al baño a limpiarse la cara y quitarse el resto del betún.

—Que desperdició de pastel—se dijo Izanami.

Se vio al espejo y agrandó los ojos.

—¡Rayos! ¡No traigo mi maquillaje! —exclamó viendo su cicatriz—. No quiero que nadie me vea. Tendré que irme.

Tocaron la puerta, e Izanami no contestó. La puerta se abrió y Anissa brincó del susto.

—Perdón, pensé que no estaba ocupado. Toqué y nadie contestó—se disculpó Anissa.

Izanami se dio la vuelta para que no la viera.

—No es necesario justificarte con eso, tú te asustaste por la cicatriz.

Anissa pestañó.

—No, de hecho, ya estoy acostumbrada.

—¿Eh?

—Eh, lo que quiero decir es que, no me afecta en absoluto. Sino es que el ver como castigo a Ryota hizo que sintiera respeto y una barrera entre nosotras para no tener problemas.

Anissa entró al baño dejando la puerta entreabierta. Se acercó a Izanami e hizo que volteara a verla y le sonrió.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo de mostrarla? Te vez bonita—puso sus manos en las mejillas de Izanami.

Izanami iba a quitar la mano que estaba en la herida, pero al sentirla pudo tener confianza.

—No creo que los demás se asusten por esto o... Es cierto, mi hermana... —abrió su bolsa que tenía cruzada de su hombro derecho hasta su cadera de lado izquierdo y sacó un maquillaje—, mi hermana ya no usara este maquillaje porque solo lo compró para hacer enojar a mi papá y es el mismo color de tu piel. Úsala—le dio el bote.

Izanami lo tomó. Vio la puerta y agrandó los ojos. Anissa se dio cuenta y se dio la vuelta y estaba Akane que no dejaba de ver esa herida. Ella solo le iba a llevar una toalla y no esperaba lo que veía. Izanami salió corriendo.

—¡Izanami!

La siguió.

Anissa se quedó ahí con una mirada triste.

—Mamá.

* * *

Nana le cambia de canal en la televisión y Maru se sentó a su lado con Nanami en sus brazos completamente dormida.

El celular de Nana vibró y contestó.

—Hola—dijo Nana. Se quedó en silencio un rato y colgó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Maru.

—Era Ryota—respondió—. Me dijo que vio a la chica más linda del mundo y es hermana de Mina.

—Ya veo.

—Pero me dijo también que la otra Akane explotó por la indiferencia de Izanami y Mina se interpuso y la amenazó diciéndole que si la tocara la mataría.

—¿Qué?

—Lo raro de todo es que Izanami al ver triste a Mina la abrazó.

—Pero se supone que la odia—recordó Maru.

—Exactamente. No sé, pero siento qué hay algo extraño en esa chica y si la miras tanto es porque te has dado cuenta de eso.

Él asintió.

De la nada, nuevamente Nanami comenzó a llorar, pero en esta ocasión más fuerte.

—¿Qué le sucede? Ya no está lloviendo—dijo Maru intentando calmarla.

Nana pudo sentir algo inquietante.

* * *

Por otro lado, Nanami sintió un dolor en el pecho.

—¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Aki.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —preguntó Nanami.

Nanami salió corriendo y se dirigió al jardín. Buscaba desesperadamente a Izanami. La encontró y la vio por un instante porque después vio todo negro.

* * *

Leah salió de la habitación donde descansaba, ya que ya se sentía mejor.

En el pasillo se encontró con Aitana y se sorprendió de verla.

—Usted debe de ser Leah, ¿No? —sonrió Aitana.

Leah se quedó seria y observaba a detalle.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Aitana.

—¿Cómo se llama tu madre? —le preguntó Leah.

Aitana no entendió por qué le preguntó eso.

—No importa, ¿Dónde está Maximiliam?

—Fue a casa de Akane, dijo que haría un convivio.

—Convivio es fiesta, ¿No? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—No lo sé—sonrió con una gota de sudor en su frente.

—¿Es cierto que Leah está muerta? —preguntó Leah.

—Al parecer, le enviaron la cabeza a Izanami, pero no entiendo ¿Quién pudo ser?

—Dudo mucho que sean Yasmina y Maximiliam y mucho menos Izanagi.

Fue cuando Leah pensó en algo.

—¿Será posible la existencia de esas grietas? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa niña?

Aitana se quedó confusa.

—Llévame con Akane—le pidió Leah.

Aitana asintió.

* * *

Nanami comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Sentía la superficie fría y se sentó rápidamente. Estaba en un lugar grande, como una clase de palacio.

—Esta es la casa de Izanagi—dijo Nanami—. Eso quiere decir que estoy en el mundo de él.

Miró a su lado y estaba Izanami inconsciente.

—Mamá despierta... Izanami.

Izanami comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos completamente se sentó de golpe y vio los alrededores.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Creo que es el palacio de Izanagi—contestó Nanami.

La chica vio más adelante y estaba Izanagi inconsciente.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Izanami.

—Es mi culpa—interrumpió Nanami—. Pensé en ustedes, principalmente en ti y por eso estoy en este problema.

—¿De que estás hablando?

No le quedaba de otra que decirle.

—Cuando dije que Leah mentía sobre lo de los mundos, era porque en verdad existe el futuro.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a pensar que soy una mentirosa, pero en serio te digo la verdad.

Izanami no entendía lo que pasaba. Miró las manos de Nanami que era con que recargaba su cuerpo y miró algo que conocía y acababa de descubrir.

* * *

Después de que Akane y Ranma se fue, Izanami entró a su habitación con Nanami en sus brazos aún despierta seguida por Maru.

Se sentó en su cama, recargándose de las almohadas para darle de comer y esperaba que se durmiera.

—Ya se calmó la lluvia, solo espero que no llueva nuevamente y no se despierte llorando—dijo Izanami.

—No dormiré—dijo Maru que se sentaba a su lado. Tocó su manita y se dio cuenta de algo—Oye, mira—le mostró un dedo índice del brazo izquierdo de su hija—. Tiene un lunar en el dedo y se nota mucho.

Izanami miró.

—Es cierto.

Durante toda la noche no durmieron por estar al pendiente de ella.

* * *

Izanami miró el dedo índice de ella y fue cuando la observó más.

—Tú eres Nanami... Eres mi hija—descubrió Izanami estando asombrada.

Ella asintió.

—Por eso llamaste la atención de Maru, él sentía que eras su hija.

—Si.

—Pero no entiendo que es lo qué pasa, ¿Qué hiciste? —le exigió Izanami.

—Ir con la persona equivocada—respondió.

Izanami no entendió. Se escuchó unos pasos y eso despertó a Izanagi y se puso de pie. Cuando Izanami la miró se quedó helada.

—Ella mató a Leah—dijo Nanami.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Izanami sin dejar de ver a esa persona.

—Porque mató a lo que más amaba... Ustedes me lo quitaron.

—Ella pertenece al otro mundo, del mío—aclaró Nanami.

—Por tu culpa murió—dijo esa persona con lágrimas en los ojos y voz aguda—. Pero te mataré antes de que Ranma muera por protegerte.

—Te dije que si la tocas te mato... Akane—Nanami miró seriamente a su otra abuela.


End file.
